


Harry's Brainy Girls

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Incest, MILFs, Moresomes, Multi, PWP without Porn, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 265
Words: 313,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is paired up with every girl in the Potter universe. All girls chosen are what I deem smart or brainy. That means no Ginny or Molly chaps in this. There are many more girls in this then what I've listed above, it's too many to put on there. This series will have chaps that range from G to NC-17 really. All chaps that are NC-17 will have a warning before the chap begins also along with any other warning if any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Penelope Clearwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to first let you all know that I started this whole thing a long time ago so some of my author's notes I have in this will be dated. Sorry about that in advance.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Okay this is the third time I’ve moved this story I think. I’ve lost track really. I just hope this time it sticks for good. I don’t want to move it again. Each chapter is a separate story that isn’t tied to the previous one unless I say it is. Each one will have one or more girls in them. Who they are, well it’s obvious that they are smart girls, so no Ginny in this. Each story will be mainly T, but there might be an M somewhere too. A chapter rated M will be marked before the start. Harry is the only central character in this. So sit back and enjoy.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Penelope Clearwater**

 

Harry Potter sighed as he rolled over in his bed. He smiled as he watched the girl next to him sleep on. He reached out and caressed her soft brown hair. He felt her stir under his touch and smiled.

 

“Morning” he said.

 

“Morning” she replied sleepily.

 

“Go back to sleep” Harry said.

 

“How can I when you’re doing that?” she asked.

 

Harry chuckled, as he continued to caress her hair then moved down to her face.

 

“Mmm, did anyone tell you have magic fingers?” she asked.

 

“Probably, but I love it when you say it” Harry said.

 

“Why are you up so early?” she asked.

 

“Just thinking how I got here with you” Harry said.

 

“Well, you did say that you love brainy girls” she said.

 

“I did, and it’s the truth” Harry said smiling.

 

“I love you Harry James Potter” she said then kissed him.

 

After they broke the kiss Harry pulled her close to him.

 

“And I love you, Penelope Ann Clearwater” he said.

 

Penelope Clearwater, former Head Girl and Ravenclaw smiled brightly as she knew what was going to happen next.

 

Both were panting and sweating as Penelope rolled of Harry.

 

“That was lovely” she said.

 

“Only because you know just what I like” Harry said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was three years after the war Harry had lost many people, the one that hurt the most was Hermione Granger, his best friend and girlfriend. He stayed depressed when a light entered his life. That light was Penelope Clearwater.

 

Penelope or Penny to her friends was another survivor of the war. She helped from inside the Ministry by giving info to the light side. Her ex-boyfriend Percy Weasley found her out. She had to escape and then joined the ranks in the fighting force. She knew Harry well enough from this period of time and was the only one that could be with him for long periods of time. Harry told her on many occasions that she reminded her of his Hermione. She stayed with Harry to help him through the grieving process never knowing that she was falling for him. But everyday they were together they both grew to like another.

 

By the time it they both realized it they were already sleeping with one another. They told themselves that it helped the grieving process, the physical contact of another warm body.

 

/Scene Break/

 

“Harry, do you love me?” Penny asked.

 

“Of course I do, why do you ask?” Harry said.

 

“Because I sometimes feel that you’re just trying to replace Hermione with me” Penny said.

 

Harry pulled her close.

 

“No, never, I’d never do something that hurtful to you Penny. I love you for who you are. I love Hermione, but I know she’d want me to move on and she’d would have fully approved of you” Harry said and kissed the top of her head.

 

“You think?” Penny asked.

 

“Of course, she’d think of you as a big sister” Harry said.

 

“I’m sorry I doubted you Harry, but-“ Penny was cut off by Harry’s lips.

 

“No more doubting anymore love” he said.

 

He rolled over to the nightstand and opened the drawer.

 

“I wanted to do this in a more romantic setting, but I think this will so” Harry said.

 

Penny looked confused.

 

“Will you marry me Penelope Clearwater?” Harry asked.

 

Penny pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

 

“Of course I will Harry” She squealed.

 

Harry then placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

 

“I think we should celebrate” she said.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Harry asked.

 

Penny said nothing as she gave her new fiancée a wicked look.

 

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Padma Patil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chap of this, HBG series.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Padma Patil**

 

Padma Patil sighed as she blew a piece of hair away from her face. She watched with a frown, as she watched her twin sister lap up the attention. Her twin sister, Parvati was surrounded by five guys all eyeing her like a piece of meat.

 

 _So disgusting_ Padma thought.

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

Padma jumped at the voice and when she turned around she found Harry Potter behind her.

 

“Don’t scare me like that Potter” Padma said glaring at the man.

 

“Sorry, but you should think more quietly” Harry said smirking.

 

Padma rolled her eyes.

 

Tonight was the reunion of the Hogwarts class of ‘98. It has been five years since they all graduated and had gone their separate ways. But what made this class closer than any other class previously was the threat of a certain dark wizard. The defeat of the dark wizard happened during their seventh year. Padma was part of the war effort as she was the leader of the Ravenclaws. Harry counted her as one of his few close friends because of this.

 

“So tell me Padma, why aren’t you soaking up the attention like your sister?” Harry asked.

 

“Because I don’t feel like being looked like a piece of meat” Padma said.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“What so funny Potter?” Padma growled.

 

“Nothing, I just I love seeing you angry” Harry whispered in her ear.

 

Padma stepped back to get a good look at Harry and saw that he being totally honest.

 

“Why Mr. Potter, I never thought you liked me like that” Padma said coyly.

 

“Are you kidding, I love brainy girls” Harry said grinning his famous lopsided grin.

 

“Then how come you and Hermione never got together?” Padma asked.

 

“Who said we haven’t” Harry responded.

 

Padma was stunned, she knew that Harry’s personal life was usually splashed on the front page of the newspaper. So how did he and Hermione dating and not make the headlines?

 

“Hermione and I were very discreet” Harry said, knowing the Indian girl’s unasked question.

 

“So, you and her are together?” Padma asked somewhat sad at the thought.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“No, we parted ways a few months ago” he said.

 

“Really, I thought that it would be a match made in heaven for you two” Padma said.

 

“We like each other enough, but decided that we’d be our back-up plan, just in case” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Back-up plan?” Padma questioned.

 

“Yeah, like if both of us are still single and not seeing anyone when we’re thirty, we’d get married” Harry said.

 

“Wow, that’s a back-up plan” Padma said in awe at the brilliance of it.

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

“So, you aren’t seeing anyone” Padma said smiling slightly.

 

“Not really, I’m seeing you” Harry said smirking.

 

Padma pushed Harry in the shoulder.

 

“That was lame Potter” she said.

 

“I apologize, I promise my next pick-up line I use on you will be more to you satisfaction” Harry said smiling.

 

“Oh, so you think you need to use pick-up lines on me” Padma said arching an eyebrow.

 

“Well, I could do what my first impulse wanted to do” Harry said, now stand very close to Padma.

 

“And what might that be Harry?” Padma asked, her heart was now pounding in her chest.

 

Harry just smiled as he leaned in to capture Padma’s lips with his. She returned the kiss with the same passion. When they broke apart both were panting.

 

“That was amazing Harry” Padma said breathlessly.

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet” Harry whispered.

 

Padma shivered in anticipation.

 

“I would certainly love to know” Padma said huskily.

 

Harry gave her a sexy smile as he wrapped an arm around her and they both left.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Padma Potter sighed as she looked back on the memory before jumping out of her private Pensieve.

 

“Padma dear, where have you been?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, just going down memory lane” Padma said smiling.

 

“You were looking back on the night we hooked up?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, and I have to say that I was glad I didn’t think about it or I probably wouldn’t be standing here now” Padma said.

 

“I love you Padma.”

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: my second installment of Harry and his Brainy Girls is now down. Who is next on the list? Find out next time. I have no order in the selection process here, it just have to be a smart girl that’s all. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Susan Bones**

 

Susan Bones couldn’t help, but stretch and yawn. It was quite late and she was on guard duty. It has been two years since Dumbledore died. Harry and Hermione gathered members of the DA and set up base in Grimmauld Place. The DA were working on their training as Harry and Hermione worked on a secret project. Both haven’t been the same since their friend Ron Weasley died in the attack on Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died. The redhead was caught by a killing curse that was shot by one of the Death Eaters.

 

“Quiet tonight?”

 

Susan jumped as she pulled out her wand.

 

“Sorry I scared you.”

 

Susan saw that it was Harry and she relaxed some.

 

“That’s alright, I guess I’m awake now” she said.

 

“Well I’m glad I could help” Harry said smiling.

 

“So what brings you down here this time of night?” Susan asked as she put her wand away.

 

“Couldn’t sleep. So I decided to keep the guard company” Harry said.

 

“Aww, you shouldn’t have” Susan said smiling.

 

“Well if I didn’t, you’d be asleep” Harry said smirking.

 

“Hey!” Susan said as she punched Harry in the arm.

 

Neither knew when they began to tease and flirt with one another, but both felt like it was right. They teased one another on a daily basis. Neither felt like it was a good day without flirting with the other. None of the other DA members commented on this little thing that was going on since they were busy with training.

 

“So my sweet Susan, has anything happened tonight?” Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around the busty blonde’s waist.

 

Susan shivered at Harry’s touch, but kept her composure.

 

“Nothing, I haven’t seen a single thing, not even a stray cat” she said.

 

“That’s good that means he doesn’t know where we are” Harry said.

 

Susan nodded.

 

The pair stood in silence neither felt like they wanted to break what ever moment they were having right now.

 

“Harry, what are you going to do after all this is done?” Susan asked breaking the quiet.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

 

“I mean after you beat him, what are you going to do?” Susan asked.

 

“Well I’m glad you think I can defeat him” Harry said.

 

Susan turned around to face Harry.

 

“I don’t think Harry, I know you can” she said.

 

They looked one another in the eye, neither blinking. Harry could see that Susan was dead serious with the fact that he could defeat him and live. Susan could see the doubt that loomed hidden behind those emerald eyes. She was probably the only other girl that had gotten to know Harry. The other was Hermione Granger.

 

“So, what are you going to do after the war?” Susan asked.

 

“Settle down and have a family” Harry answered.

 

Susan smiled.

 

“That sounds lovely” she said.

 

“Yeah” Harry said nodding.

 

With Harry’s arms still wrapped around Susan’s waist he tighten his grip pulling the Hufflepuff closer to him. He smiled at her with his famous lopsided smile that made girl’s panties moist.

 

“What about you?” he asked.

 

“The same” Susan said quietly.

 

Harry leaned in slowly to gauge the Hufflepuff’s reaction. What he got was Susan pulling his head down and meeting her lips with crushing force. There was no gentleness in this kiss. Raw passion was the only thing that could describe what was going on. Neither wanted to break contact, but knew oxygen was becoming an issue. They parted panting.

 

“Damn, whatever happened to that shy Puff?” Harry asked as soon as he regained his breath.

 

“She fell for a mighty lion” Susan said.

 

Harry grinned at Susan, a grin that she returned.

 

“I love you Susan.”

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

 

 

**End**


	4. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: Daphne Greengrass**

 

Daphne brushed a piece of blond hair away from her face as she faced off against her opponent. He had cocky grin on his face like he knew he could be beat her. Like that could ever happen. She wasn’t considered the best duelist in the whole of Slytherin house for nothing. But she knew not to underestimate Harry Potter.

 

Hogwarts was having a dueling competition. Each house would choose their best duelist and enter them. How each house chose their champion was up to them. Hufflepuff did their without a single wand drawn. Ravenclaw did theirs in a diplomatic way. Gryffindor was in a bit of a bind since their two best duelists were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. But Hermione coincided stating that she wasn’t up to Harry’s level and would rather watch him beat the rest. Slytherin however, had their own competition to pick their champion. Headmistress McGonagall supervised this along with madam Pomfrey to make sure no dark curse were used. Daphne beat out all the others due to her ruthlessness and sharp tactics. Her last opponent, Malfoy is still in the hospital wing. Suffering from those tactics.

 

But now it was Harry vs. Daphne. Both had defeated the other two house champions with ease and this battle with decided who was the school’s best duelist.

 

“What’s the matter Greengrass, scared?” Harry taunted.

 

“You wish Potter, I’m just picturing my victory” Daphne said coolly.

 

“A bit ahead of yourself aren’t you Daph?” Harry said smirking.

 

Daphne glared at her opponent and then as McGonagall gave the word to begin she was the first to cast. Harry simply rolled out of the way.

 

“That was very close to a dark curse Daph, you really want to win this” Harry said with that smirk still on his face.

 

Daphne hated him taunting her, he got under her skin, which no boy has ever done before. His smile did things to her stomach. His twinkling eyes put her in a trance. And god, his mouth was tantalizing. She was so busy distracted that she barely was able to put up a shield to block Harry’s attack.

 

“What’s the matter Daph, something on your mind?” Harry said still with his ever-present smirk.

 

Daphne growled as she began to fire hex after hex at Harry. She hoped that one of them would hit him, but none did. He dodged each one with ease. The ones he didn’t dodge he shielded against.

 

“That’s good Daph, let the hate flow through you” Harry said.

 

Some of the muggle-borns in the audience chuckled at the reference that Harry made. But Daphne didn’t care, she had one goal. Wipe that smirk off of Potter’s face. She kept on her assault, but knew she was tiring. She wavered slightly after her last string of hexes. This gave the opening that Harry was waiting for. He rushed in at her and without even giving the blond Slytherin time to react he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 

Daphne was stunned, she had just finished firing off some hexes and within a second Potter was in front of her then before she could take advantage of it he kissed her. When she felt his lips on hers, her brain shut down completely. She wrapped her arms around him dropping her wand in the process. None of the students could believe their eyes. A Slytherin and Gryffindor kissing one another. And it wasn’t a simple peck either, it was a full-blown snog.

 

“Mr. Potter!”

 

Harry pulled away leaving a glassy eyed Daphne.

 

“Yes professor?” Harry asked.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” McGonagall asked sternly.

 

“I think I just won” Harry said smirking.

 

McGonagall could only sputter.

 

Harry, on the other hand wrapped his arm around Daphne, who was still glassy eyed. He pulled her away and off the dueling platform.

 

/Scene Break/

 

“What was that Potter?” Daphne hissed later when they were alone.

 

“I just thought that this was a good way to tell everyone we’re dating” Harry said smirking.

 

Daphne’s mouth opened and closed a couple times with no sound coming out. She had no idea what to say. What he did was clever and unexpected, a very Slytherin move.

 

“So my dear Daphne, where were we?” Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye and the same smirk on his face.

 

Daphne returned the smirk.

 

“Oh, right here” she said and pulled Harry into a kiss that rivaled the one on the dueling platform.

 

 

**End**


	5. Luna Lovegood & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: This story has a three-way relationship, though nothing graphic. My first Harry/Luna/Hermione. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: Luna Lovegood & Hermione Granger**

 

Luna Lovegood smiled as she snuggled into the couch with a good book. Her hot cocoa was on the table in front of her and a roaring fire was keeping her warm. Yes, it was nice to be in the Heads common room. She got the password from her boyfriend, Harry Potter if she ever wanted to be away from the Ravenclaw tower.

 

“Hey love.”

 

Luna looked up to find Harry coming out from his room. She could see that he had been asleep before from his messier than usual hair.

 

“Did I disturb you love?” Luna asked.

 

“No, Hermione was kicking me again” Harry said.

 

“Still, I thought she was over that” Luna said.

 

“No, she only stops when you’re holding her I guess” Harry said yawning.

 

“I apologize” Luna said.

 

“Not you’re fault Luna, Hermione wanted to sleep in the same bed as me since we missed our last time” Harry said.

 

Luna just nodded.

 

Luna’s sixth year was on track thanks to Harry since he defeated Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic two years ago. It was the love that Luna and Hermione gave Harry that gave him the power to finally defeat his parents’ murderer. Luna and Hermione admitted their love for him as pain coursed its way through his scar and Voldemort’s voice kept talking to him. This and kissing both of the girls caused an explosion that destroyed Voldemort forever. His followers that were caught in the Ministry were tried and found guilty. Now with Voldemort out of the way Harry was able to live a normal life, well as normal as it gets with two girlfriends.

 

Harry spend his first summer of freedom between Hermione’s house and Luna’s. Both girls did all they could to make up for all the love Harry had missed early in life. They became intimate on the last week of the summer. Hermione never wanted to admit it, but she was attracted to Luna, but repelled her because of her traditional upbringing. But Luna broke down this barrier quickly to now what is a three-way relationship. This was unusual in the wizarding world, but not unheard of. And besides not many people would step forward to complain to the one who vanquished the dark lord.

 

“So did you get any sleep?” Luna asked.

 

“Some, but not enough” Harry said yawning again.

 

Luna set her book down and opened her arms as an invitation. Harry took it and snuggled into his girlfriend’s arms.

 

“Mmm, you smell good Luna” Harry said.

 

“Thank you Harry, it keeps the Frankleplinks at bay” Luna said smiling.

 

Harry chuckled at this.

 

Harry fell asleep on Luna using the blonde’s breasts as a pillow. The blond sighed and as gently and quietly as she could she picked the blanket that was draped over the couch. She draped it over Harry  and then picked up her book and began to read again. This went on for about a good ten minutes until some mumbling interrupted her.

 

“Hello Hermione” Luna called without looking up.

 

Hermione was rubbing her eyes as she came down.

 

“Hi Luna” the Head Girl greeted.

 

“I thought you’d be dead asleep” Luna said.

 

“I was, until my warm pillow disappeared” Hermione said.

 

Luna chuckled.

 

“Harry said you were kicking him, and he couldn’t get to sleep” she said.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realized I still did that” Hermione said shocked.

 

Both Hermione and Harry were exhausted from studying for their N.E.W.T.’s and the extra training that they volunteered for. Even though Voldemort was gone neither believe that it would be the end of dark lords. So they trained so they could be ready for the next one.

 

“Yes, but that’s alright. You are probably tense and stressed from all the work you have” Luna said.

 

“I guess” Hermione said yawning.

 

“Come and lie down, there’s plenty of room” Luna said motioning to the couch.

 

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand and with a few waves the couch that Luna and Harry were on turned into a bed. She then crawled onto it and snuggled into Harry’s back. Luna smiled as she watched her two loves sleep. With a wave of her wand she turned off all the lights in the room except for the fire that was still blazing. She put her book away for the night and got comfy.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this one makes no sense really, but I thought it was a cute piece of fluff to put in. My only hint for the next one is that it will be my first M rated story in this series. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: As I stated each M rated story will have a warning before hand to let you know.**

 

 

**_Warning this an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 6: Cho Chang**

 

Cho sighed as she sat back on her broom, wondering when this match would end. Ravenclaw was down a hundred and sixty points and had no way to come back even if she did catch the snitch. She was tired and just wanted to have a nice long hot shower. She spotted a glint of gold and raced towards only to be beaten by the Slytherin Seeker. She shook the Slytherin team’s hands, but wiped hers right after each handshake.

 

/Scene Break/

 

She sighed as she entered the shower room. She was the only girl on the team, which made her feel lonely. But at the same time she liked all the attention that was lavished on her by her teammates. They sought to protect her from the evil Slytherins, especially the Beaters. She turned on the water to as hot as she could get in and let the place steam up. As she began to lather up she heard someone.

 

“I see you started without me.”

 

Cho turned to find Harry Potter standing just a few feet away from her.

 

“Sorry, but I was too tired to wait” she said smiling.

 

“Well then, hand me the bottle and let me continue where you started” Harry said as he slipped off his robe.

 

Cho did as she was told and handed Harry her shampoo bottle. Harry got to work on her hair as she sighed and enjoyed the treatment. This little ritual had been going on between the two since Harry’s third year when he snuck into the changing room that the Ravenclaws used to spy on Cho. She caught him thanks to the amount of steam in the shower. Now she had a choice of turning Harry in for what he’s done, or blackmail him. Being a Ravenclaw and revealing her secret Slytherin side, she took the blackmail option. Besides, she wanted to see if the rumors about how hung he was were true. That was the first time either seen the opposite sex naked, and both liked what they saw.

 

“Mmm, you’re getting better” Cho murmured.

 

“I have an excellent teacher” Harry said smirking.

 

Cho turned around so her hair was hitting the spray and captured Harry’s lips with hers. They kissed for a while, then Cho slipped her hand lower capturing Harry’s _wand_.

 

“I think I should reward you for good behavior” she said in a husky voice.

 

Cho then sank to her knees and plunged her mouth onto Harry’s member. Harry hissed as he felt Cho’s tongue dance around his member. He put a hand on the back of her head and began to gently move her head back and forward to increase the pleasure. Cho went along with it and smiled. Before, she had to be the one leading things off and telling him that it was okay. But now Harry was taking control, which sent shivers down her spine.

 

Harry couldn’t hold back anymore and with a low groan he let loose his cum. Cho swallowed happily.

 

“Very good Harry, you’re getting better” she said.

 

“Thanks, but it’s because I have such a brainy girl to teach me” Harry said smirking.

 

“Well then, you deserve another reward for being such a studious student” Cho said huskily.

 

She stood up only to pounce on Harry. The boy staggered a bit, but regained his balance as he felt his member sink into her cunt. Both moaned with delight at their connection. Harry then proceeded to press Cho against the shower wall and stroke away. He relied on the sounds emitting from the Asian girl to tell when he should go faster. It wasn’t long til Cho gave out a long throaty moan that indicated her own climax. But Harry continued to pound to reach his own. Once he reached it, he slumped to the floor still connected with Cho.

 

“I love you Cho.”

 

I love you too, Harry.”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, my first M of this series. What do you think?**


	7. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Chaser number one. I have planned that each Gryff Chaser will be in at least one story in this series, I later plan to have a story with all three Gryff Chasers.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 7: Katie Bell**

 

Katie sighed as she rolled over to find herself face to face with Harry Potter.

 

“Morning gorgeous” Harry said smiling.

 

“Wh-what happened last night?” Katie asked panicky.

 

“Well, Fred and George thought it would be fun to sneak some Firewhiskey in all the drinks in at the party” Harry said.

 

Katie groaned.

 

“I’m going to kill them” she said.

 

“I’d wait for the hangover to go away before you attempt that” Harry said chuckling.

 

Katie held her head.

 

“Come love, I have just what you need” Harry said.

 

“It better be a potion to get rid of this blasted headache,” Katie said moaning.

 

Harry rolled over and opened the drawer by his bed and rummaged around for a second then pulled out Katie’s cure.

 

“Here we are” he said.

 

Katie grabbed it from him and downed it. She made a face of disgust. It was after the potion took affect when she realized where she was. She was in Harry’s bed wearing nothing, but her bra and knickers. She immediately turned red and tried to cover herself up with the bed sheet.

 

“Hey now, you’re seeing all of me and I can’t see all of you” Harry said pouting a bit.

 

Katie looked and found Harry was only in his boxers, which were green and had golden snitches flying around.

 

“Please tell me we didn’t do _it_ last night?” Katie asked hesitantly.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“No, but you were quite frisky last night though” he said as he smirked at the memory.

 

Katie groaned.

 

“I did something really embarrassing in front of the entire common room last night, didn’t I?” she asked worriedly.

 

“I wish I could tell you that you didn’t, but that would be a lie” Harry said feeling for the young Chaser.

 

“So they all know now?” Katie asked in a small voice.

 

“Yeah, it was kind of hard for them not to. You were dry humping me and everything” Harry said with amusement in his voice.

 

Katie blushed bright red at this.

 

“So I’m going to be the talk of the school?” she asked.

 

“Well, I did have a little talk with the gossip queens and got them to keep quiet for now” Harry said.

 

“How’d you do that?” Katie asked.

 

“My usual approach, I threaten them” Harry said smiling.

 

Katie groaned.

 

“Harry, you can threaten everybody” she said.

 

“Sure I can, it kept Ron’s mouth shut that and I had to prove that I’d hurt him” Harry said.

 

“I still can’t believe you vanished all of his clothes during the middle of dinner” Katie said shaking her head.

 

“Hey, it finally got Hermione to rethink her plan at bagging Ron” Harry said.

 

Katie had to agree with that. Hermione Granger was supposed to be the smartest witch to ever grace Hogwarts, but was totally dense when it came to boys. She planned on getting Ron even though he berated her and the two argued constantly. That all ended with Harry’s show of power. Harry made all of Ron’s clothes disappear during dinner one night, which made many girls who might’ve fancied the redhead changed their minds. After seeing what he had to offer them all the girls decided to look for someone new to fancy. Hermione in particular after seeing all of Ron’s _short_ comings.

 

“Alright, so I don’t have to worry about be gossiped about. So what now?” Katie asked.

 

“Well, we don’t have any classes today, so I thought we could snuggle some” Harry said smiling.

 

Katie smiled right back.

 

“That sounds like a good plan” she said.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around the beautiful Chaser and pulled her close. Katie smiled as she felt her boyfriend’s heartbeat. She was so lucky to have such a good boyfriend.

 

“I love you Katie.”

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Chaser one is done, who will be next? Angelina or Alicia? Thanks for reading.**


	8. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 8: Fleur Delacour**

 

Fleur sipped her tea as she looked at the cottage she lived in. She bought the cottage in France and sold the one she lived in with her late husband, Bill Weasley. Bill died during the war in the final battle. She was devastated for some time until Harry rescued her from her grief. His relationship with another redhead wasn’t going anywhere and ended it before words that couldn’t be forgiven were said.

 

“Fleur, what are doing out here so late at night?” Harry asked.

 

“I was just thinking” Fleur said.

 

Harry smiled.

 

Harry moved in with Fleur to help her get through the grieving process. Their only contact was with Hermione Granger. Hermione herself working in France to be away from another redhead that tried to force her into a relationship she didn’t want. She was the only neighbor for miles also.

 

“Are you feeling any better today?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“Some, yes” Fleur said smiling slightly.

 

“That’s good, I hate seeing that pretty face looking so sad,” Harry said smiling back.

 

Fleur smile grew, she was growing attracted to Harry ever since he helped pull her out her funk. It started off slow and she ignored it. It was just one friend helping another anyway. But as they spent time together she felt the growing need to be near him. She started to make excuses just so he would sleep in the same bed with her. She’d tell him that she was having nightmares and such. And Harry was very caring and did everything he could to get Fleur through her funk.

 

“So are you ready to go back to bed?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, I am” Fleur said.

 

She got up and followed Harry to her room. She dropped her robe that she was wearing. Under it was a light camisole that was peach colored. Harry was unaffected by this as he’s seen her like this before.

 

“Come on, into bed” Harry said.

 

Fleur nodded and got under the covers. She waited for Harry to join her, but frowned as he turned to the door.

 

“Don’t you want to stay with me?” Fleur asked.

 

Harry turned around and sighed. He looked conflicted about something.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to Fleur, but I don’t think that would be a good idea” he said.

 

Fleur could feel tears well up in her eyes.

 

“Why?” she chocked out.

 

“It has nothing to do with you Fleur, but me. I don’t think I trust myself anymore. I feel that if I do sleep with you that I will something that I’ll regret” Harry said quickly hoping to stop Fleur from crying.

 

Fleur’s mind raced through and dissected every word Harry had said. She had gotten good at reading Harry and his body language since they’ve been living together. Her eyes widen as she came to the conclusion.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“Now that you know, I don’t think it is wise for me to be comforting you in bed anymore” he said.

 

Fleur had no idea what possessed her to do what she did, but in the future she’d think it was one of the best things she ever did. She leapt off the bed and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. They kissed for who knows how long and stumbled into bed, their lips still connected.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Fleur wiped the sweat from her brow. She couldn’t remember that last time she came so much. She never had this with Bill. Sure, Bill was a passionate lover, but nothing like Harry. Harry seemed to read your every breath and know where to put his hands to increase her ever-growing pleasure. She could get used to this.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Fleur turned to see Harry with a look of worry on his face.

 

“It’s not your fault Harry, I wanted it. No, I needed it” Fleur said.

 

Harry was about to open his mouth when Fleur put a finger to his lips.

 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning” she said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

They both fall asleep with thoughts of what they’d say.

 

 

**End**


	9. Padma & Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Here’s my second M story. Enjoy!**

**_Warning this an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 9: Padma & Parvati Patil**

 

Padma and Parvati stood at attention as they waited for their boss to come in.

 

“Miss Patil, and Miss Patil I’m glad you could make it” their boss said smiling.

 

“We came as soon as we got the note” Padma said.

 

“That’s good, I heard that Ravenclaws were prompt” the boss said smiling.

 

“But sir, I was in Gryffindor” Parvati said.

 

“Yes, but since you two work close together I knew that your sister wouldn’t let you dawdle” the boss said smiling.

 

Neither Parvati or Padma said a thing on this.

 

“Now, you’re probably wondering why I called you here?” the boss asked.

 

The twins nodded.

 

“I called you two here for a special assignment” the boss said.

 

This perked both of the girls’ interest.

 

“This project will have you two work long hours and you might not see your husbands or respective boyfriends for a long while” the boss said.

 

“I don’t have a husband or boyfriend sir” Padma said.

 

“Neither do I” Parvati said.

 

“Well that’s better. You two will work exclusively with me on this project. I want no mistakes on this” the boss said.

 

“Yes sir” the twins said.

 

“Um, sir, may I ask what kind of project it is we’ll be working on?” Padma asked.

 

The boss grinned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Minutes later in the boss’ office that had been silenced and locked with multiple spells and warded that not even an army of wizards could break. Padma was on her back naked as her boss drove into her pussy with his thick cock. Her sister Parvati was sitting on her face as she used her tongue to bring her twin sister to the peak.

 

Neither girl expected this to be what the boss thought of as a special assignment, but neither were complaining when they saw him unzip his pants showing off his impressive manhood. It only made the two girls drool.

 

“That’s right, Miss Patil, bring your sister to orgasm” the boss said.

 

“Please, call me Padma” Padma muffled.

 

“Whatever you say Padma” the boss said as he bent down and took one of Padma’s nipples in his mouth.

 

Padma moaned at this.

 

Parvati was panting as she was playing with her own breasts as she ground her mound on her sister’s willing mouth. Neither were novices when it came to this. They have had experience from their dorms as well as with each other.

 

Padma convulsed as she orgasmed and she turned out to be the noisy one of the twins. When the boss pulled out he grabbed Parvati off of her sister and threw her onto the floor.

 

“On your hands and knees, bitch” the boss ordered.

 

Parvati slowly obeyed, but what she didn’t expect was how quickly she was filled. Her boss thrusted his cock into her dripping wet pussy without any warning. Parvati moaned and screamed at the intrusion. But soon they were just moans as her boss got into a rhythm.

 

Padma, who was still lying on the desk panting slowly got up. Papers were stuck to her sweat soaked body. When she got on her feet she saw what was happening to her sister and decided to help out. She moved and got down under her sister. She wiggled until she was facing her sister’s clit and her boss’ cock that was moving in and out of her sister’s cunt. She craned her head up and began to nibble at her sister’s clit.

 

This made her sister moan loudly in approval.

 

Their boss smirked as he waved his hand and out of his desk a long dildo appeared. With another wave of his hand the dildo disappeared only to reappear in Padma’s cunt thrusting in and out at a hard pace. Padma shocked by the unexpected intrusion and bit down on her sister’s clit. This in turn made Parvati come. As Parvati’s inner muscles clench the boss’ cock he jumped and released his precious seed into her. When he pulled out he was panting slightly.

 

The dildo inside Padma was moving in and out of her in fast and hard movements and not to mention it was vibrating also making the poor girl moan controllably. When she finally came, she passed out from exhaustion. Parvati was still conscious though very tired. But her boss had other plans. With Parvati still on her hands and knees he aimed his cock to her anus. Without giving her any warning he shoved in. Parvati was screaming as her anal walls stretched. Once the boss was in fully he waited for her to get adjusted before pulling back. This caused Parvati to hiss in pain. Never had she let any guy fuck her ass before. But here she was on her hands and knees helpless to do anything about it. It took some getting used to, but once Parvati got the hang of it she began to moan with approval.

 

The boss wasn’t satisfied with just the ass screwing and conjured another dildo the same size as the one that was still in Padma and shoved into Parvati’s willing cunt. Parvati’s eyes shot wide open when she felt the dildo enter her. Never had she had two of her holes filled. It was a bit painful, but the pleasure she felt overwhelmed the pain.

 

Parvati couldn’t take it anymore she had the most powerful orgasm she had ever had in her life and collapsed on top of her sister, who was still unconscious. Their boss smiled as he let the two recover their strength before round two could begin.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Once the Patil twins were awake they found sheer robes waiting for them and two plates of food also.

 

“I’m glad you have finally awoke” the boss said.

 

“Thank you for playing Harry” Parvati said smiling.

 

“You’re welcome, Parv” Harry said smiling right back.

 

“I’m so sore” Padma mumbled.

 

“Oh poor dear, want me to kiss it and make it better” Parvati said teasingly.

 

“No way, who knows where that mouth has been” Padma said with mock disgust.

 

Both girls cracked up at this.

 

Harry grinned at his two wives as he shook his head.

 

 

**End**


	10. Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 10: Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Narcissa Black formerly Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she swirled her champagne glass slowly. Her former late husband, Lucius was killed in the final battle that killed his master while her son was in prison for illegal activities and for being a Death Eater.

 

She kept her distance away from this and that enabled her to be free. She was now a Black again, which she wanted for a long time since she married Lucius. But now she was bored. She had nothing to do since there was no action out there. She looked around the bar that was inside a very posh muggle hotel hoping to find a guy that might satisfy her hunger for the night. Her eyes widen when she saw a face that she never thought she’d see here of all places.

 

Now that she was free from her marriage bonds she roamed the muggle scene as she found that muggle men were much larger than most pureblood wizards, not to mention some had more stamina too. She took her drink and walked over to the familiar face that she spotted.

 

“Mr. Potter, I never thought I’d see you here” Narcissa said.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy” Harry said as he took a pull of his beer.

 

“Please, it’s Narcissa Black, but you can call me Narcissa” Narcissa said.

 

“Right, I’m sorry Narcissa. What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

 

“I find these muggle establishments are better when I’m looking for companionship” Narcissa said.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

“So Mr. Potter, what brings you here?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Needed to get away from the damn world” Harry said before taking a sip of his drink.

 

Narcissa nodded.

 

“Mind if I join you?” she asked.

 

Harry shrugged, which Narcissa took as a go ahead. She sat down in the stool next to him. Neither said a word as they drank. They sat in silence for a good long time. Harry had order another drink as they sat. Narcissa was still on her same glass of champagne.

 

“You’re very pretty for your age” Harry said breaking the silence.

 

Narcissa jumped at this and was shocked that those words had come out of his mouth. She knew that he would never say anything like that sober, so she figured it was just the alcohol doing the talking.

 

“Thank you Mr. Potter” she said politely.

 

Harry turned to her and his eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. Narcissa had no idea what to do. She was used to being leered at, but this was different. Just having those emerald orbs rove her body was enough to make her shiver inside.

 

“See something you like Mr. Potter?” she asked trying to hiding her now growing desire.

 

“Maybe” Harry said smirking.

 

Narcissa didn’t know what to do. She usually was good at this game, but she felt off and couldn’t figure out how to get back on track. Not with those eyes staring at you.

 

“Do you have any plans tonight Narcissa?” Harry asked in a husky tone.

 

Narcissa couldn’t form a coherent sentence. She felt like a schoolgirl all over again. She just couldn’t talk properly.

 

“I’ll take that as a no then. I have a room here, shall we retire to there?” Harry suggested as he smirked.

 

Narcissa could only nod and followed Harry out of the bar. She followed him into the elevator. She was in a trance the whole way up and it didn’t break out of it until they were in Harry’s room.

 

“So you’ve got me right you want me Mr. Potter, what are you going to me?” Narcissa asked now back in control.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Harry said smirking.

 

Narcissa shivered, and again she off her game. What was going on here?

 

Harry leaned in and kissed Narcissa. She felt every nerve in her body explode with passion that she never knew existed. She kissed back hoping to return the feeling that was coursing through her very being. Harry ran his hands up and down her body and she shivered with delight.

 

“You’re good at this Mr. Potter” Narcissa said.

 

“Please, call me Harry.”

 

They went back to kissing and before either knew it their clothes were shed and they were on the bed enjoying one another intimately.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next morning Narcissa awoke to find herself alone in the room. She looked around hoping to find Harry there, but she only found a note.

 

_Narcissa_

_I apologize for not being there when you awake, but I had pressing business to attend to. Don’t think that this was just a one-night thing either. Because I think this could be the start of something exhilarating._

_Harry_

 

Narcissa smiled at the note. It’s been a while since she felt this youthful and full of hope in a possible relationship. Yes, she had many plans for their next meeting.

 

 

**End**


	11. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: A pure Luna one. Though I said in the first chap that most these stories would be T, I kind of lied since I’ve realized that I couldn’t make them all T so some will be K, K+, T, and then the occasional M, which you you’ll be warned about before the story begins.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 11: Luna Lovegood**

 

Luna stared without blinking at a pair of emeralds.

 

“You’re going to have to blink sometime.”

 

“I never blink” Luna said confidently.

 

She heard chuckling in response to her comment.

 

“Just submit now Harry darling” Luna said sweetly.

 

Harry blinked and cursed.

 

“I win again” Luna said smiling.

 

“Yeah, yeah. So what do you want?” Harry asked.

 

Luna and Harry have been having staring contests since the beginning of her sixth year, his seventh. They had started dating that summer before since Harry defeated Voldemort in the Ministry.

 

“Hmm, what should I ask for this time?” Luna said as she tapped her chin in thought.

 

Harry smirked as he leaned over and captured the lips of the blond girl in front of him.

 

“That’s always good, but I was thinking of something more” Luna said after the kiss.

 

“Then I suggest we move to a more private spot,” Harry said smirking.

 

Luna grinned as Harry got up and offered his hand to her. She gave it and was pulled by the Boy-Who-Won. He led her to the Room of Requirements. He paced in front of the spot until a door appeared. He led her in and Luna’s eyes widen.

 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Harry asked grinning.

 

The room looked like the tea party scene from Disney’s Alice in Wonderland. Luna fell in love with the movie after seeing it during the summer before this school year. The room had changed itself into the Mad Hatter garden party scene from the movie.

 

“Oh Harry, it’s exactly like I remember from the movie” Luna gushed.

 

“Only the best for you love” Harry said grinning.

 

Luna bounced over and pulled Harry into a steamy snog. When they parted Harry led her to a seat at the table.

 

“So Luna. I hear you have an un-birthday today” Harry said smiling.

 

“You are correct Harry dear” Luna said smiling right back.

 

“Well then happy un-birthday to you” Harry said kissing Luna.

 

Luna giggled and smiled. She loved how her boyfriend indulged all of her oddities. Never once had she felt out of place with him by her side.

 

“Well now love, this occasion calls for tea” Harry said smiling.

 

Luna nodded.

 

Harry waved his wand and conjured a tea set with the Cheshire cat on it, not to mention the Queen of Hearts and other Wonderland characters. They drank their tea and enjoyed their time with one another.

 

“I have a present for you Luna, for your un-birthday” Harry said.

 

“You do, what is it?” Luna asked.

 

Harry furrowed his brow for a second and a cabinet appeared. He got up and pulled something out of it. Luna tried to see what it was, but Harry was blocking with his body. When Harry got to the table he was grinning.

 

“Close your eyes Luna darling” he said.

 

Luna did as she was told. She heard Harry shuffling a bit, but didn’t say a word as she waited.

 

“Alright, open them” Harry said.

 

When Luna opened her eyes she found Harry one knee in-front of her.

 

“Luna Cassandra Lovegood, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?” Harry asked.

 

Luna felt her eyes water as she gazed upon the ring in the box. It was custom made. It was a gold band with two Crumpled-horned Snorkacks holding up a diamond.

 

“Luna, please say something, you’re killing me” Harry said nervously.

 

Luna pounced on Harry with enough force that she could be called a human Bludger.

 

“YES!” she shouted.

 

Once they parted Harry put the ring on her finger.

 

“This is only the being my lovely Luna” Harry said.

 

Luna smiled, this was Harry’s little nickname for her. He only said during very tender moments.

 

“Yes, it is” she said pulling her new fiancée into a passionate kiss.

 

 

**End**


	12. Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 12: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger**

 

Hermione panted as she slid up and down, her hair was matted with sweat as she felt pair of soft hands caress her breasts from behind.

 

“Zat’s it ‘Ermione come on ‘is wonderful cock” a sultry voice purred in her ear.

 

Hermione couldn’t hold it any longer, she let out a loud moan as she orgasmed and collapsed.

 

“She’s a dedicated lover, non?” Fleur asked smiling.

 

“She’s dedicated to anything she sets her mind to” Harry said as he wiped sweat from his brow

 

Harry, Fleur, and Hermione were in Fleur’s room in the Beauxbaton carriage. Harry and Fleur had become lovers ever since Harry saved her from some Acromantulas that were venturing out of the forest. They kept their relationship a secret knowing that the repercussions would be terrible if it was found out. But Hermione found out when she followed Harry one night after the second task. Harry helped Fleur save her sister as he saved his own hostage, Hermione. When Hermione found out what was going on she wanted to tell someone, but Harry persuaded her not to. That’s how it led to this threesome they were having.

 

“Come on Hermione, it’s Fleur’s turn now” Harry said nudging his best friend.

 

Hermione mumbled something, but rolled off of Harry though it looked like it took all of her strength to do so. Fleur took her place and with precision she dipped her lower body down taking Harry’s still hard member into her glistening pussy.

 

“Mou Dieu” Fleur moaned.

 

Harry didn’t waste anytime as he thrusted his hips up fully sheathing his member into the French Champion. With practice ease Fleur and Harry worked in time with another trying to give each other as much pleasure as possible.

 

Harry grunted loudly as he thrusted up, he so wanted to come inside this French beauty. Fleur, though was quite experienced with the opposite sex knew she had her hands full with this teenage boy. He seemed to have an amazing stamina that almost never seemed to run out. That and he was able to keep from coming for a while letting his partner to orgasm several times before he did.

 

Hermione meanwhile was trying to regain her senses after the fucking she had gotten. She was so tired and worn out that it took everything she had to watch Harry fuck the Beauxbaton Champion. It was beautiful though watch as this Veela bounced up and down on her best friend and hearing the sounds they were making whether it was the moaning, panting, or the sound of squishing juices coming from Fleur’s cunt. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

 

“Yes ‘Arry, keep going, I’m so close, keep going” Fleur panted.

 

Harry sped up his thrusts now and it wasn’t long and Fleur screamed out her orgasm as Harry grunted out his own. She then collapsed on top of Harry like Hermione had. All three were exhausted from their activities, but were far from done. The night was young. Harry was the first to regain his full energy. He pushed Fleur off and then moved to Hermione. She was lying on her side dozing slightly. Harry rolled her over onto her back. Her young breasts jiggled slightly from the movement.

 

Harry bent down taking one of Hermione’s nipples in his mouth. Sucking like a newborn baby. Hermione moaned through her light slumber, but made no other movement. Harry’s member grew hard as he suckled on Hermione’s nipples changing from left to right making sure each had equal time.

 

As soon as Harry was hard he aimed his rod and shoved into Hermione without warning. Hermione’s eyes shot opened as she screamed from the pain and pleasure. Harry then got into a good rhythm as he pumped into Hermione. The normally quiet docile bookworm was now moaning and thrashing. She wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist wanting Harry to go deeper. Her arms were around Harry’s neck as they kissed.

 

“Oh god Harry, I’m so full right now,” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry just grunted.

 

“Please Harry, come in me, please I need it,” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry quickens his pace making Hermione moan loader. With one final thrust that had his cock buried deep within Hermione he came inside his best friend.

 

“Oh that is lovely Harry, so very lovely,” Hermione said as she caressed Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry kissed Hermione one more time before pulling out. Hermione moaned from loss.

 

“Ready for the next round Fleur?” Harry asked the French beauty.

 

Fleur moved so she was on her back, she spread her legs wide showing off her pussy, which was oozing out Harry’s seed.

 

“I’m always ready ‘Arry,” she said.

 

Harry grinned and pounced onto Fleur like a lion on a wilder beast. Fleur squealed as Harry’s member slid home. But soon she was moaning loudly as Harry pistoned in and out of her with reckless abandonment. When finally Harry let loose his seed into the French Champion he rolled off her panting.

 

“I’m spent,” he said gasping for breath.

 

“Hmm, rest love, we have plenty of time for another round,” Fleur said tiredly.

 

The three lovers dozed with dreams of excitement they’d have when they awoke.

 

 

**End**


	13. Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Chaser number two.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 13: Alicia Spinnet**

 

Alicia sighed as she dried herself off. She was the last out of practice tonight. Oliver wanted her to stay late to help with something. She put on her clothes and headed off back to the castle.

 

“Hey Alicia.”

 

Alicia jumped and had her wand out.

 

“Woah, Alicia it’s me, Harry.”

 

Alicia calmed down when she caught sight of the messy black hair and green eyes.

 

“Geez Harry, you scared me” Alicia said.

 

“Sorry, but you were heading in the wrong direction” Harry said.

 

Alicia blushed at her mistake, she must’ve been more tired than she thought.

 

“Come on, it’s getting late and we don’t want to be caught by Filch” Harry said and took Alicia’s arm.

 

Alicia allowed herself to be taken and followed Harry. She didn’t even shake her arm loose of Harry’s grip. Once in the castle they went as silently as they could. Neither wanted to be caught.

 

“Which way?” Alicia whispered.

 

They were in a hallway that split two ways. One way was the short path to the Gryffindor tower and the other was the long way.

 

“Let’s take the long way, no teacher would suspect that” Harry said quietly.

 

Alicia nodded, she knew like everyone in Gryffindor that Harry and his two best friends snuck around the castle a lot so they would know how not to be caught. Harry’s hand that was holding her arm went to her hand as he pulled her along. They snuck through each corridor with Harry peeking around the corner to make sure no one was there.

 

When they got a good fourth of the way there Harry immediately came to a stop and pulled Alicia into the nearest broom closest. Now this was a little known fact, but Alicia was a bit claustrophobic. She began to panic as soon as the door shut.

 

“Alicia, what’s wrong?” Harry whispered to her.

 

“I-I h-hate enclosed sp-spaces” Alicia stuttered out.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her to help calm her, which helped a bit.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Alicia. We won’t be in here long” Harry murmured in her ear.

 

Alicia nodded as she tried to contain her fear.

 

Harry gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner and also said calming things to her in hopes to keep her fear at bay. It worked and Harry sighed. He led Alicia out of the broom closet and began their trek to the tower again.

 

“Harry” Alicia said stopping them for a second.

 

Harry turned around and looked at his fellow Gryffindor and teammate.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for keeping me calm” Alicia said.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“No problem” he said.

 

They continued their trek with no hassles until Harry stopped her suddenly.

 

“What is it Harry?” Alicia whispered.

 

“Snape” Harry answered.

 

Alicia kept very still not moving a muscle that is until she noticed where Harry’s hand was. Harry’s hand when he stopped her and pushed her against the wall was now lying across her chest. His hand was actually cupping her breast. She didn’t know whether to be offended and slap his hand away or let it stay there and enjoy the tingling sensations that were coursing through her body.

 

“Okay, the coast is clear” Harry said.

 

Alicia nodded, that’s when Harry noticed where his hand was and immediately pulled it away like it burned.

 

“I’m sorry Alicia, I didn’t realize, I mean, I” Harry tried to get out.

 

“No worries Harry. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Let’s get going now” Alicia said.

 

Harry nodded, though his face was a bright red.

 

When they were halfway there they again had to hide in another broom closet. This was even smaller than the last.

 

“Damn, I thought this would be the easy way” Harry muttered.

 

Alicia’s claustrophobia was again hitting her. Harry sensed this and did the unthinkable. He pulled her into a kiss. Alicia was shocked by this, but then soon was lost in the sensation of Harry’s lips.

 

 _He’s not a bad kisser_ Alicia thought.

 

They continued to snog one another neither wanting to break their connection, but air became an issue. So they broke off gasping.

 

“That was amazing” Alicia said still breathless.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do” Harry said sheepishly.

 

Alicia shook her head.

 

“It’s alright Harry, that was the best kiss of my life” she said smiling.

 

“Al-alright, um, we should get going” Harry said nervously.

 

Alicia nodded, though she was disappointed that they had to leave so soon. She wanted to snog some more. Once they were on the move again they got close to the portrait only to have to hide again.

 

“Damn, we just aren’t getting a break” Harry muttered.

 

Alicia spotted a broom closet nearby that she never noticed before. She didn’t know where it came from, but she saw this as an opportunity. She grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him in. Before Harry could protest Alicia had him up against the wall and began to snog him senseless. Harry wanted to protest, but his brain had shut down as soon as he felt Alicia push her body against his. He felt her breasts against his chest. Her nipples were rock hard, which made a part of him hard also.

 

Alicia smirked as she snogged feeling what was pressed against her thigh. And was she a happy witch. They snogged for quite a while with Harry becoming bolder as he ran his hands over Alicia’s body. She moaned in return when Harry groped her butt. Alicia then decided to try something and hoped he didn’t freak. She moved her hand so that it was between their bodies and began to stroke his hard-on through his clothes.

 

Harry froze at this, but he couldn’t protest much since Alicia wasn’t letting him get a word in. So he just let her do it. The groping and caressing went on for a bit until they realized they needed to go. They left the broom closet very happy. When they finally got back into the tower they smiled at one another before parting ways.

 

 _I’ll have to stay late more often_ Alicia thought.

 

 

**End**


	14. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 14: Hannah Abbott**

 

Hannah sat fidgeting with the hem of her robes. She couldn’t believe she let her best friend, Susan, set her up on a blind date. Susan told that her she’d like this guy a lot and that he’d be her dream come true. Now, usually she’d trust her best friend with her life, but horror stories of blind dates clouded her mind and she feared what Susan had set her up with. So here she sat in a private booth in Three Broomsticks waiting for her date.

 

“Sorry I’m late, but I had to get away from Ron.”

 

Hannah looked up to find herself staring at Harry Potter. Her mouth went dry and her heart started to beat very fast.

 

“Are you alright Hannah, you’re not mad at me are you?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

Hannah shook her head furiously.

 

“Good, I hate to have my date mad at me so early” Harry said smiling.

 

Hannah had no idea what to do. Here she was sitting with the boy she had daydreamed about during the day and dreamed about at night. And her dreams would definitely be labeled naughty whether day or night.

 

“Are you alright Hannah, you’re awfully red?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

Hannah shook her head furiously again.

 

“I’m fine Harry, I’m just surprised that you’re here” she said finally speaking.

 

“Where else am I supposed to be?” Harry asked confused.

 

“Um, well, Susan set me up on this date and well, you showed up here and well um” Hannah said stumbling.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“Susan set you up and Neville did the same to me. I guess we have our friends to thank then” he said.

 

“Uh, yeah I guess” Hannah said shyly.

 

“Well since this is a date let’s get it started” Harry said flashing his lopsided grin.

 

Hannah nodded, but was still quite nervous.

 

The date went smoothly, well as smoothly as a first date can go. Neither spoke a whole lot to each other, but they did chat a little. They learned a bit about each other, which made them realize they liked one another’s company.

 

Hannah came from a pureblood family, but her family wasn’t a prominent as some others. She still wore her hair in plaits like she did when she was a first year. Susan had been her best friend since first year too. She was a very shy girl and didn’t speak a lot. Harry found this shy trait endearing. Most of the girls that tried to get a date with him were over amorous.

 

Hannah liked Harry, she was first in awe of as a first year and in second year she like a good majority of the school thought he was Slytherin’s heir. But she changed her tune when Harry’s best friend, Hermione Granger was attacked. But like every girl in school they drooled at the sight of him. Heck, they had shrines of Harry Potter in their dorms. She wasn’t one of them, but she had seen them.

 

“So, is it true what they say about Hufflepuffs?” Harry asked.

 

“What’s true?” Hannah asked curiously.

 

“That you are demons in the sack” Harry said.

 

Hannah, who had been drinking her butterbeer spewed it all over Harry.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that” she said quickly.

 

Harry chuckled as he waved his wand to dry himself.

 

“So is it true?” he asked.

 

Hannah’s blush was epic as she tried to form coherent sentences, but they came out jumbled and squeaky and very hard to figure out.

 

“Come on Hannah, you can tell me. I can keep a secret. Besides, Neville always has a big smile on his face whenever he comes back from a ‘study session’ with Susan” Harry said.

 

Hannah still had no idea what to say.

 

“Well since you won’t answer, maybe I can get my answer this way,” Harry said smirking.

 

Before Hannah had any clue to what Harry was doing. He moved to her side of the booth and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She felt her toes curl, clouds part, and a choir of heaven’s angels sing. When Harry pulled away Hannah was glassy eyed.

 

“Well I was hoping for a better response than you just laying there like a statue,” Harry said pouting just slightly.

 

Hannah’s brain was still not firing, but some odd instinct hit her when she heard Harry’s disappointed tone. She wanted to prove him wrong. So what she did without her mind even working, but her body was, she lunged at Harry pulled him into what could be called a Dementor’s kiss without the sucking of a soul. When they parted this Harry’s hair was messier than before and his glasses were askew.

 

“Well that was more like it” Harry said smirking.

 

Hannah’s brain took this as the time to reengage. And when she realized what she had done she blushed bright red from embarrassment.

 

“Come on, I think we should get to know each other better” Harry said as he pulled a few galleons from his pocket.

 

Hannah just followed Harry out since she had no other choice as he took her hand. Not that she felt like fighting anyways since Harry was holding her hand that send pleasure signals to her brain.

 

The two ended up late for the evening meal that night, but both were very happy and Hannah had to definitely find a way to thank Susan.

 

 

**End**


	15. Cho Chang & Marietta Edgcombe

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 15: Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecombe**

 

Harry Potter sat on his throne waiting for his two Ravenclaws to come.

 

“You’re late” he said coolly.

 

“I’m sorry master” Cho Chang said bowing.

 

“It was my fault master, I wanted to be perfect for you” Marietta Edgecombe said bowing also.

 

“Very well, I won’t punish you this time, but this better not be a habit” Harry said sternly.

 

“We won’t be late again master” Cho said now kneeling at Harry’s feet.

 

Marietta was doing the same. Neither looked up at Harry.

 

“What do my two ravens have in mind tonight?” Harry asked as he gently rubbed both Cho and Marietta’s heads to show he wasn’t angry.

 

Cho and Marietta looked at one another for a few seconds then Cho crept forward. She loosen the buttons on Harry’s robes as Marietta went for Harry’s pants. They worked quickly, but fluidly. Once Harry was only wearing his boxers he eyed the two. Cho moved towards her best friend and began to take off the robe she was wearing to reveal a silver teddy with blue trimmings. Marietta then disrobed Cho to find that the Asian girl was wearing the same, but the colors were reversed. Harry was quite pleased at the sight before him.

 

Cho body was quite firm due to playing Quidditch and it showed. Her arms were toned as was her legs. She had a stomach that showed a slight six pack. Her breasts were medium-sized, but still very perky at her age. Her long black hair shined in the torchlight.

 

Marietta, on the other hand was a little pudgier than Cho was, but still had a great body. Her breasts were bigger than Cho’s not to mention higher and firmer. Her stomach had a little fat on it, but enough to still be attractive. She was just a little shorter than Cho. Her hair was brownish red with a curl to it that bounced whenever she moved.

 

“Who wants to be first?” Harry asked after he leered at the two for good long time.

 

Marietta stepped forward and straddled Harry’s lap. She began to kiss him furiously. As she did this she also began grinding her pelvis into Harry’s concealed rod. She moaned as Harry began to reciprocate. Though Harry was sitting he still had enough leverage to grind back against Marietta. The two went at it for a while until Marietta let out a loud moan, indicating that she had come. She got off Harry a little wobbly and then Cho took her place. Cho was a bit more gentle in her grinding wanting hers to last longer than Marietta’s. Her kisses were different. They were more tender and showed a bit of love. Once she came she got off she wobbly walked to the side with Marietta.

 

Harry had not come yet. He preferred to fire his girls up before satisfying himself. This made him very different from other lords.

 

“On your knees” Harry commanded.

 

Cho and Marietta both followed this order since Harry never specifically order either one.

 

Harry grinned as he lowered his now soaked boxers to reveal his hard rod to the two women. They gasped at the sight even though they’ve seen it many times.

 

“Who’s wants to be first, I warn you that if you can’t come to an agreement then neither will have it” Harry said sternly.

 

Cho and Marietta did rock, paper, and scissors to decided. Cho grinned when she won. Marietta frowned, but didn’t object since she knew if she did then they’d both get nothing tonight. Cho crawled over to Harry and shoved her mouth down onto  Harry’s member taking it all in. Harry hissed as he felt Cho’s throat muscles move around him. She deep-throated Harry as she gazed up at her master with her brown eyes. Harry could see her utter devotion and love in them, she was willing to do anything for him.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as he felt Cho’s tongue slide around his member. He finally reached him limit and with a loud grunt he spilled his seed into Cho’s willing mouth. Cho did her best to swallow all that she got and over years of practice she was able to do it. Harry sighed as he slumped back into his throne panting. He closed his eyes as he tried to recover.

 

“Marietta come here” Harry commanded.

 

The curly haired girl did as she was told and stood in front of Harry waiting for further instructions.

 

“Play with Cho, but don’t make her come. If you do then you won’t get anything” Harry said smirking slightly.

 

Marietta was shocked and Cho pouted at this. Marietta, when doing another girl could go overboard and not stop even after the girl had orgasmed. Cho loved coming, it was the best feeling. Harry was smirking at his slaves’ faces. He knew that it would a challenge to both of them, that’s why he chose it.

 

Cho sighed as she stepped forward and pressed her lips to her best friend’s. Marietta responded vigorously. It was a known fact that the two Ravenclaws were lovers though they were both straight. They only ‘played’ with one another when they didn’t have a guy. Marietta was more of the dominant passionate lover and Cho was more docile and loving.

 

Marietta worked quickly as she pulled the top part of Cho’s teddy down exposing the oriental girl’s breasts. The curly haired girl’s mouth left her friend’s mouth and moved down to the breasts before her. She lavished attention to each one equally. Cho was moaning in pleasure as she held her friend’s head to her chest. As Marietta suckled on Cho’s breasts her hands pulled the teddy down and off until her friend was totally naked. She then shoved two fingers into Cho quick and fast.

 

Cho was now moaning uncontrollably as she tried to keep a level head through the passion she was feeling.

 

“Marietta, slow down, you can make me come” Cho panted.

 

Marietta didn’t seem to be listening as she continued her assault. Cho felt her release coming and was about to warn Marietta when the fingers inside vanished from her center along with the mouth to her breasts.

 

Cho was now frustrated as she was left hanging, so to speak.

 

“Very good Edgecombe, you followed my orders” Harry said grinning.

 

“Thank you master” Marietta said bowing her head.

 

“You may have a treat, suck your fingers. I know you want to” Harry said knowingly.

 

Marietta didn’t need to be told twice as she shoved her own fingers in her mouth and began to suck Cho’s juices off. She relished the taste of her best friend.

 

“Chang, come here and I’ll take care of you” Harry said.

 

Cho walked over with shakily and straddled Harry’s lap. Harry looked at Cho and through the years she knew what he wanted. She lined up her very wet aroused center over Harry’s erection and slammed herself down with accurate precision. She moaned loudly with great pleasure as her master was inside of her again. She began to bounce up and down enjoying the feeling of the rod inside her. Harry grunted as he felt Cho’s inner muscles squeeze him every time she rose. Harry decided that he should give some more stimulation and bent his head forward and began to lavish Cho’s breasts with his tongue.

 

Cho moaned at this new attention and just sped up her bouncing, hoping to take her master with her when she came. Several minutes later Harry and Cho both came. Cho felt Harry’s release load into her and she happy to have her master’s seed right where it belongs, inside her. Cho then got off, though she was quite unstable and fell to the ground only a few steps away.

 

“Marietta, it’s time” Harry said.

 

Marietta tore off her teddy and pounced on Harry and with the same accuracy as her friend, her center found Harry’s rod. She moved just as fast as Cho did when her breasts were played with.

 

“Slow down Edgecombe, we have time” Harry commanded.

 

Marietta nodded and slowed her actions to a more sedate pace.

 

“Good girl” Harry said stroking her cheek.

 

At the slower pace Marietta was able to enjoy the sensations coursing through her body. This excited her, but also made her want to go faster. She didn’t though since she knew her master would be mad if she did and might not let her have his seed inside of her.

 

With a low grunt Harry released his seed in Marietta and the curly haired girl relished in the feeling of her master’s seed in her. Marietta followed her friend’s footsteps and collapsed onto the floor next to the Asian girl feeling satisfied.

 

“Harry, are you done with those bitches yet?” Hermione asked poking her head through the door.

 

“Yes I am Hermione” Harry said smiling.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this one was quite odd I’d have to say and hope you like it since I’ve never done anything like this before.**


	16. Su Li

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 16: Su Li**

 

Su Li was a very shy Ravenclaw, who liked to hid behind her books and didn’t like to be in any kind of spotlight. She was spending her day in the library working on her charms homework and working ahead on potions when she heard someone sitting at her table. She glanced up and felt a rush of heat spread across her face.

 

Across from her was Harry Potter, she didn’t think he realized that he was sitting across from her since he just opened his books and began to working on his homework. She watched as the Boy-Who-Lived do his homework. Watching every crease of his brow, every move of his lips, every movement he made. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was being so close to the boy who with a single smile could drench a girl’s knickers. Yes, a lot of girls would kill to be in her spot right now.

 

She didn’t want to move a muscle afraid that he’d notice and move away.

 

“I know you’re there, I can hear you panting” Harry said smirking.

 

Su froze at his voice, she didn’t know what to do.

 

Harry chuckled as he looked up. His green eyes were twinkling like a certain old headmaster’s.

 

“So what’s your name?” he asked casually.

 

Su tried to say her name, but it came out garbled and unintelligible. Harry looked amused at this.

 

“I don’t think I can remember that” he said smirking.

 

Su was now blushing deep red by now, she couldn’t believe how big a fool she was being in front of Harry Potter right now. Harry, however reached across and grabbed her charms assignment and looked at it.

 

“So you’re name is Su Li then” he said glancing at the assignment.

 

Su could only nod.

 

“Well Su, I’d introduce myself, but I can see that you already know me” Harry said smirking.

 

Harry was laying on the ol’ Potter charm and Su was helpless against it.

 

“Tell me Su, do you spend a lot of time here?” Harry asked casually.

 

Su again nodded, still unable to find her voice.

 

“That’s good, but could you talk some. I want to know what you sound like” Harry said smiling.

 

Su was of course close to passing out and it didn’t help that Harry decided to move from his seat across from her and sit right next to her. He then scooted his chair as close as he could to hers and whispered in her ear.

 

“Because I want to know how you sound when you moan my name” he whispered.

 

Su, upon feeling Harry’s breath tickle her ear passed out from an overload of emotions.

 

Harry smiled at his handiwork. That’s when his best friend came in and spotted him.

 

“Another one Harry?” she asked.

 

“What, it’s not my fault that she couldn’t handle it” Harry said innocently.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“Just Ennervate her already Harry” she said.

 

Harry nodded then pulled out his wand, he silently cast the Ennervate spell on the small Asian girl. Su awoke to find herself in the library staring up at the greenest eyes she ever saw. She was about passed out again.

 

“Hey now, don’t go doing that again” Harry said chuckling slightly.

 

This stopped her from passing out, but she still was in a state of shock.

 

“That’s good, now why don’t you and I go somewhere to get better acquainted” Harry said smiling.

 

“Harry, you haven’t even finished you transfiguration paper,” Hermione said.

 

“I’ll get done Hermione, but right now I think I want to have a nice talk with Su Li here” Harry said, waving his best friend aside.

 

Hermione sighed, but didn’t say anything else and watched Harry leave with Su Li. She smiled since she knew what was about to happen.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry had his arm draped around Su’s shoulders as he kept her close. Su was bright red the entire time since she was in such close proximity to the Boy-Who-Could-Shag-You-And-You-Wouldn’t-Protest-At-All.

 

“So Su, where would you like to go?” Harry asked smirking.

 

Su couldn’t speak as various scenarios flashed through her mind. Each one dirtier than the last one, to the down right impossible. Harry smirked, he was so glad that he worked on his skills in Legilimency and could read anyone’s thoughts. He didn’t do this normally, but the lithe Ravenclaw wasn’t doing anything to hide them.

 

“I think I know a place for that” he whispered in her ear.

 

Su’s head shot up and looked both shocked and embarrassed. But Harry led her to the seventh floor all the same. Once there Harry paced back and forth until a door appeared then led the still stunned blushing Ravenclaw inside. Inside the room there was a king-sized bed with silk sheets, a roaring fireplace with a bearskin rug right in front of it. Mirrors on the ceiling and a cabinet full of potions. Su could only guess what those potions were for, and the thought of that made her even wetter in her lower region.

 

Harry moved to stand in front of her and caressed her cheek before dipping his head into a kiss that curled the girl’s toes. The kiss went on as Harry performed some of the only wandless magic he knew. It removed their clothes. Once naked he led her to the bed.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Su Li was covered in sweat as she thought back to how this all started. She was doing her work in the library, and now she’s in bed with the sexiest wizard ever to live after having the best sex of her life. Yes, she’d have to thank Luna for pushing her into the library.

 

 

**End**


	17. Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 17: Astoria Greengrass**

 

Astoria Greengrass sighed as she looked down at her left hand. On her ring finger was a sparkling diamond ring that her fiancée, Draco Malfoy gave her two nights ago. She was happy and pleased that night, but now she wasn’t so sure. Sure, her older sister, Daphne was quite upset hearing the news that her little sister was marrying that arrogant prick. But Astoria was used to that.

 

“What’s got you down?”

 

Astoria looked up to see a pair of sparkling green eyes staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat. Harry Potter was staring at her.

 

“I, uh, um” Astoria said eloquently.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude” he said.

 

“No, that’s alright, I need someone to talk to” Astoria said.

 

Harry sat down and gestured for Astoria to begin. And that’s what Astoria did. She let everything that was bothering her out. She told Harry about her dating Draco and how her sister Daphne wasn’t happy with it and now that she’s in engaged to Draco, which made Daphne was even more upset. How she was now having second thoughts about marrying Draco and in it wasn’t a good idea since they were still young and had their whole life ahead of them now that Voldemort was gone.

 

Harry sat listening not saying a word since he felt that this young woman needed to spill her guts right now and hopefully she’ll feel better. When Astoria was finished she was panting a bit and took a long drink since she was quite parched.

 

“Feel better?” Harry asked.

 

Astoria nodded.

 

“Good, I always find that it’s good to talk to someone and let everything you feel out. It makes you feel better” Harry said.

 

Astoria had to agree with that since she felt a whole lot better.

 

“So now that you’ve vented, what are your thoughts?” Harry asked as he sat back.

 

“I don’t know, I like Draco, but I’m not sure if I like him enough to marry him” Astoria said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“I just don’t know what to do?” Astoria said frowning.

 

“I think I have a solution” Harry said grinning.

 

“What is it?” Astoria asked eagerly.

 

“Come with me” Harry said.

 

Astoria’s eyes bulged, “what?!”

 

Thankfully the bar wasn’t vey crowded so not many people looked over. But still there were a few.

 

“Come with me, get away for a while to clear your head” Harry said.

 

Astoria sighed feeling relieved that Harry was suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

 

“So, what do you think?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know, I mean I barely know you” Astoria said.

 

“Come now, I’m not saying for us to get away together. I‘m just saying for come with me on a little vacation. I was planning on taking one anyway and I could use the company” Harry said smiling.

 

This was a very tempting offer and before she knew it she accepted it.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Astoria sighed as she stared a the beautiful white sand and clear blue ocean. It had been four day since she agreed to go with Harry and she felt more relaxed than she ever did before.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, its so beautiful” Astoria said.

 

“Well this is the Potter’s private beach, so how could it not be” Harry said.

 

Astoria had to agree. Not even the Malfoy private beach was this spectacular.

 

“Story, can I ask you a question?” Harry said breaking Astoria from her thoughts.

 

“What is it Harry?” she asked.

 

“Will you go out to dinner with me?” Harry asked.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Draco Malfoy stood holding a letter in one hand an a gold object in another. His face was contorted with rage and sadness.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_I apologize for just leaving you without a word, but I needed some time away from you and my sister to get my head clear. Now that it is, I’m sorry to say that I don’t love you. I thought I did, but it was nothing more than infatuation, that’s it. We could have never worked out and would have made each other miserable. Enclosed I’m returning your ring since it is only right. I hope that someday you find the woman right for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Astoria Potter née Greengrass_

 

 

**End**


	18. Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 18: Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet**

 

Katie Bell and her best friend and fellow former Chaser Alicia Spinnet were giggling madly as they stumbled down the hallway to their shared apartment.

 

“You, miss Bell are drunk” Alicia slurred.

 

“Not as drunk as you miss Spinnet” Katie slurred back.

 

This caused both girls to giggle even more. When they reach the door Alicia fumbled for the keys and after four wrong keys she finally got it open.

 

“We’re home!” Katie shouted as loud as she could.

 

There was a sigh coming from within the kitchen and out came Harry Potter.

 

“I guess I’ll need to give you two some sobering potions” he said as he leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Oh quit being a mother hen Harry and join us” Alicia said grinning like a loon.

 

Harry shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was sharing a place with these two. He was in between moving and since Hermione was out of town at a convention, Luna was out looking for magical creatures, and he didn’t trust living with the twins that meant his only option was living with two of his former teammates.

 

“Come on Harry, join in” Katie said giggling.

 

Harry sighed, he was used to seeing his two friends coming in late drunk and giggly.

 

“You’re such a stick in the mud Harry” Alicia said.

 

“No, you’re thinking of Percy” Harry said smirking.

 

“You’re right, Percy is a stick in the mud, but the stick in his ass is much bigger than the one in the mud” Katie said.

 

Alicia, who was in the middle of a drink of firewhiskey snorted and you could see some of the alcohol coming out of her noise as she laughed.

 

“Katie, that was a downright horrible image” Alicia said wiping her nose on the sleeve of her robes.

 

Harry had to agreed that was a horrible mental image.

 

“Oh hush, now Harry, come and join us” Katie said smiling.

 

Harry sighed, he knew that the two would keep pestering him if he said no.

 

“Fine” he said.

 

The two girls let whoops of glee.

 

“This calls for a drink” Alicia said.

 

“I concur” Katie said nodding her head emphatically.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head as he went to the kitchen and grab a few more bottles of firewhiskey as well as some muggle liquor that Hermione had given him a while ago.

 

“What’s this Harry?” Alicia asked as she grabbed a bottle of scotch.

 

“It’s scotch, I heard it was supposed to be good” Harry said.

 

Alicia frowned.

 

“It is” Katie said as she took the scotch from Alicia and opened it.

 

“I’ll grab some glasses” Harry said.

 

“Nonsense” Katie said as she took a swig right from the bottle.

 

“But what about germs?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh Harry, you’ve been spending too much time with Hermione again” Katie said as she passed the scotch to Alicia, who took a swig too.

 

“Fine” Harry said as he grabbed the scotch from Alicia and took a swig.

 

“Damn, that’s strong” Harry said coughing.

 

“Well what do you expect, looks like it’s the good stuff” Katie said reading the label.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“So what else is here then?” Alicia asked curiously, well as curious as you can get when you’re drunk.

 

On the table was a bottle vodka and whiskey. Both looked really expensive. The three sat around taking swigs from every bottle and laughing at practically anything.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next morning Harry awoke with a throbbing headache he groaned and rolled over to find his face smushed into a pair of bra-covered breasts. He began to panic, which got his brain kicking into high gear. He looked around and found himself sandwiched between Katie and Alicia. Thank god that they still had their bras and knickers on still and he still had his boxers on. But he couldn’t remember how they got like this.

 

“Quit moving, too early to move” Katie mumbled.

 

Alicia didn’t say a thing as she snuggled close to Harry. Harry, himself felt a lower part of his anatomy begin to rise because of this movement. Harry gritted his teeth.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Alicia mumbled.

 

“We’re in our underwear and you and Katie are on either side of me” Harry gritted.

 

“So, what’s the problem? Hundreds of guys would kill for your spot right now” Katie said.

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

“No buts Harry, nothing happened last night that we didn’t want to happen” Alicia said then pulled Harry into a kiss.

 

“Hey quit hogging our new boyfriend” Katie whined.

 

Harry’s head was spinning and it didn’t help that Katie yanked him away from Alicia then began to snog him senseless.

 

“You two are my girlfriends?” Harry asked as soon as he could think and speak again.

 

“Yeah, we tried to get you to choose one of us, but you kept telling us that it would unfair to snog one hot girl when you could snog two” Alicia said.

 

“I said that” Harry said shocked.

 

“Yeah, it’s amazing how much sense you make when you’re hammered” Katie said smiling at the memory.

 

Harry had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn’t believe that he said that, granted that he said this all when he was drunk. But that didn’t matter, these two believed him and they were now a couple.

 

“Are you going just accepted it or do we have to have another argument?” Katie asked.

 

“So you still think that this is a good idea?” Harry asked.

 

“We both do, I mean, it’s hard for us to find a guy that we like. We both like you and know you” Alicia said.

 

“Alright, I’m in” Harry said not wanting to think anymore since he still had his headache.

 

Both girls let out a loud ‘whoop’ and high-fived each other.

 

Later when Harry was in the shower Katie and Alicia were both sitting having breakfast.

 

“I can’t believe he bought it” Alicia said grinning.

 

“I knew he would, he never did have a good memory after he gets drunk” Katie said confidently.

 

“Yeah, but you’d think he’d have a tolerance by now” Alicia said speaking from experience.

 

Katie shook her head, “he rarely drinks, so that explains why he can’t hold his liquor.”

 

“Alright, but to believe he convinced us that he wanted a three-way relationship with us, that’s a stretch” Alicia said.

 

“Yeah, but we did it and that all that matters” Katie said.

 

“Looks like Hermione owes us some firewhiskey” Alicia said.

 

“Looks like she does” Katie said with a grin.

 

 

**End**


	19. Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 19: Tracey Davis**

 

Tracey wandered down the corridor after curfew. She didn’t worry about getting caught since she was in a part of the castle that people seldom went through. She wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings when she was grabbed and pulled into a broom closest.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Tracey growled.

 

She got no answer, but was pulled into a furious kiss. She tried to feel repulsed by the act, but felt turned on by the dominance. They kissed for quite a while until she felt his hands wander. This made her freeze. She tried to slap the hands away, but was then shoved against the wall. Her head hit the stone and she saw stars.

 

“You’ll be a good girl and let me do want I want to do or I’ll make you” he snarled.

 

Tracey, for the first time in her life felt scared. She never had anyone talk to her like that. It chilled her to the bone how cold he sounded.

 

“Yes sir” she said quietly.

 

“What did you say?” he asked with a bit of a growl.

 

“Yes, master” Tracey said in a clear voice.

 

“That’s what I thought” he said with a smirk.

 

He then pulled her up and pinned her to the wall. His hands roamed her body and she was powerless to do anything for fear of what might happen if she did.

 

“Good girl, I see you’ve forgone your bra for me” he said.

 

Tracey whimpered.

 

He chuckled mirthlessly as his hands went to work. Tracey’s blouse was open and her breasts were exposed to the cool castle air. She then felt his hands molding and kneading them roughly not caring if she was getting any pleasure at all.

 

“Very nice, very nice” he whispered.

 

Tracey could feel tears start to form as this guy ravaged her body. She wanted to scream and shout, but deep within her mind she knew that it would only cause trouble. Soon she felt panties being ripped off and then he shoved into her hard and rough. Now tears were falling as he pounded into her with reckless abandonment. Just caring for his pleasure and not hers. After he came he slowed down panting slightly.

 

“That was lovely” he said as he pulled out.

 

Tracey fell down with tears streaming down her cheeks trying to get ahold of herself. Without warning Tracey felt his hard member push into her mouth. She almost gagged as it hit the back of her throat. He then began to pump in and out of Tracey’s mouth with a hand on the back of her head.

 

“You your tongue bitch” he growled.

 

Tracey did as she was told and started moving her tongue all over his hard member tasting not only her own juices, but also what left of his cum. With a low grunt he came in her mouth.

 

“Swallow it whore” he commanded.

 

Tracey swallowed the salty mixture as tears ran down her cheeks. He waited for her to composure herself and got her clothes back to normal then he opened the door.

 

“Same time next week?”

 

“Yes Harry, same time” Tracey said.

 

Harry walked away whistling as Tracey left with a small smile on her face.

 

 

**End**


	20. Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Chaser number three.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 20: Angelina Johnson**

 

Angelina Johnson kept her eye on their new Seeker. She was the unofficial mother hen of the team. Though she rarely showed this side everyone on the team knew. She became extra protective of Harry as he was just a first year. She kept the twins’ joking manner to minimum to not freak Harry out too much. She wanted Harry’s first time on a team a great one and she’d be pissed if anyone tried to mess with Harry.

 

That happened one practice. Harry was flying around like he always did and Angelina watched him like a hawk.

 

“Hey Ange, what are looking at?” Katie asked.

 

“Harry, I think we have a real chance at the cup this year” Angelina said as a cover to what she was really doing.

 

Katie nodded.

 

“You’re right, we’ve haven’t had a great Seeker since Charlie” she said.

 

“Guys, sorry to interrupt your talk, but Wood is looking our way” Alicia said.

 

“Right, back to work girls” Angelina said.

 

Katie and Alicia nodded and got back to drills with Angelina.

 

After practice Angelina was leaving when she heard someone. She headed to the voices and found the boy she knew was Malfoy badmouthing Harry badly. Angelina seethed as she watched this. How dare this little albino prick pick on Harry. She pulled out her wand and hexed the fool.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry was getting angrier and angrier as he was listening to Malfoy and was about to shove his fist into Malfoy’s face, but he never got the chance as Malfoy went down. His face was covered with boils and he was screaming like a little girl. Harry looked over and found Angelina was standing there with her wand out. He realized it was Angelina who hexed Malfoy and he smiled and waved at his fellow teammate. Angelina smiled back and waved him over.

 

“Thanks Angelina” Harry said as soon as he got next to her.

 

“No problem Harry, it was my pleasure” Angelina said smiling.

 

The two talked as they walked back to the castle and when they reached the common room Harry knew he now had a guardian angel.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Over the years Angelina protect Harry as much as she could, though she knew she failed him a few times. Like his third year with the Dementors. She had to watch as these creatures plagued him. But it was during her final year, Harry’s fifth when things changed.

 

After a grueling practice Angelina decided to award Harry for not getting detention with the toad. She made him stay back while the rest of the team left and while he was showering she snuck onto the boy’s side of the shower and gave him a good scrub down. Harry was shocked at the sight of a very naked Angelina Johnson, but a part of his anatomy was quite pleased by the sight. This turned into a regular occurrence as soon as Harry understood that this was Angelina’s award system. By the end of the year Harry and Angelina had become intimate with one another.

 

Angelina visited Harry on his Hogsmeade trips and they went off together so Angelina could award Harry on what he’s done after reporting to her.

 

It was a year after Harry finished Hogwarts and defeated the dark lord when he and Angelina got married. This was a shock to the wizarding world as they had no idea that either were involved with one another. They lived happily with one another having three children together.

 

**End**

**A/N: this one took a long time to write that it was quite frustrating, but I finished it and I’m happy. Now that I’ve finished with my single Chaser ones I’m working on the grand one with all three Chasers. Not sure how I’m going to do it, but I have a lot of ideas.**


	21. Hermione & Emma Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this story has incest in it, if you don’t like then don’t read it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 21: Hermione & Emma Granger**

 

Hermione moaned out loud as she felt her mother’s tongue thrust in and out of her wet pussy. She couldn’t believe how good her mother’s tongue felt inside of her and thrusted her hips trying to get more of her mother’s tongue inside of her. She heard her mother moan, which sent vibrations into her pussy making it even wetter. Behind her mother was her best friend, Harry Potter. Harry was thrusting his cock in and out of her mother with vigor.

 

“Does he feel good in you mom, does my best friend feel good inside of you” Hermione panted.

 

Emma Granger couldn’t respond to her daughter as her face was being shoved into her daughter’s wet cunt by Harry’s hard thrusts. The only thing that could come out was moans of approval.

 

“I thoughts so. Pound her Harry, pound her hard” Hermione ordered.

 

Harry looked back at his best friend and nodded. He was never one to ignore a suggestion by his sexy best friend.

 

How did this all come about you might wonder. How did this scene of Hermione being eaten out by her mother while her best friend fucked her mother. It all happened the summer after fifth year. Hermione practically kidnapped Harry from his relatives and forced him to stay with her. Harry was in no mood to object since he really didn’t want to spend the summer with his relatives at all. Hermione and her mother lived in a modest three-bedroom house. Hermione’s father died in a car crash a year ago.

 

When Hermione brought Harry home Emma was shocked, but agreed with her daughter’s argument. The start of this threesome began when Harry caught Hermione getting out of the shower. Hermione was shocked at being seen by her best friend naked, but then saw the package Harry had. She had to see it right a way. So without preamble and none of her careful planning she ripped Harry’s clothes off and pretty much begged Harry to fuck her. This started Harry and Hermione’s sexual interaction. Emma had been sexually frustrated since the death of her husband and when she heard her daughter and her best friend going at it one night she masturbated heavily bring herself to orgasm.

 

Harry and Hermione heard this through the thin walls and that gave Hermione a very dirt thought. Have Harry fuck her mother while her mother licked her out. Harry was reluctant to this, but with some persuasion from his lover he agreed. The next night the couple snuck into Emma’s room and after they verified that Emma was asleep they got into position. Emma was a deep sleeper and didn’t even notice that her daughter moved her so she was on all fours on the bed with her nightgown off. Hermione then moved her already dripping cunt to her mother’s mouth while Harry with an already hard cock shoved into Emma’s unprepared pussy.

 

Emma’s eyes shot open at the intrusion, but before she could fight back her daughter shoved her face into a very wet and warm opening. It didn’t take long for Emma to realize what was going on. She knew that it was morally wrong, but her hormones dominated any logical reasoning. She began to lick her daughter’s pussy with reckless abandonment. This caused Hermione to moan loudly as she felt her mother’s tongue slid between her folds.

 

Harry loved hearing Hermione moan and this caused him to speed up his rhythm. All three orgasmed at the same time and were left panting afterwards. Once they all caught their breath they had a serious talk about what just happened. Emma was not really comfortable about the situation, but Hermione was determine to have her way. So she started to tweak her mother’s nipples as she moved her other hand and began to shove three fingers into her mother’s cunt. This made Emma rethink her argument and after she orgasmed she agreed with the arrangement. The arrangement was that it would be a threesome relationship, they all shared one another, but kept it a secret since they knew that this kind of thing was frowned upon.

 

“Come on Harry, cum in her I want to suck your cum out of her pussy” Hermione panted.

 

Harry loved when Hermione talked dirty and blew his load into his best friend’s mother. He slumped back tired.

 

Hermione took this opportunity and with strength that she didn’t know she possessed she grabbed her mother and spun her around until her face was looking at her mother’s pussy. She could see Harry’s cum slowly oozing out and never one to waste a thing dove in like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet.

 

Emma gasped and then moaned loudly as she felt her daughter’s mouth suck out Harry’s seed. She never got tired of this feeling.

 

Harry sat back watching this erotic sight of mother and daughter in a 69. He didn’t think that it could get any better. He felt his cock harden as he watched and knew he was ready for another round, but how proceed was the question.

 

Emma, now having been Harry’s lover for a while now could sense that Harry was ready to go looked up and crook a finger. She watched Harry follow and pointed at her daughter’s wet pussy. Harry got the message quickly and shoved his newly harden member into his best friend’s pussy.

 

Hermione had no idea what was going on as she was totally focused in getting all Harry’s cum out of her mother. She felt her mother’s tongue disappear from her wet pussy and was frowning a bit, but when she felt a hot fleshy rod enter her hard she yelped in pain due to the intrusion, but quickly went back to work on her mother’s wet snatch.

 

Harry was quite happy to back into Hermione’s warm, wet pussy again. It felt like home to him. The way her inner walls gripped him was perfect. Not to mention how tight she still was even after all the fucking they’ve done. Yes, he loved Emma’s pussy too, but Emma’s pussy was not as tight as Hermione’s due to age and having a kid. But that didn’t mean he thought of it any less.

 

Emma grinned as she watched the boy’s cock slid in and out of her daughter’s pussy in amazement. She then began to nibble at her daughter’s clit. This caused Hermione to moan long and loud. Her signal that she was orgasming.

 

Harry kept pounding away on Hermione never slowing for a second. Hermione was in a state constant arousal. She felt Harry still sliding into her and the fact that her mother was still nibbling away at her clit was maddening. Hermione passed out from the sensations.

 

As soon as Harry and Emma felt Hermione go limp they knew she was finished. This was how they fucked. They fucked until they passed out. Harry, not wanting to cum in Hermione since she wasn’t awake to enjoy it slipped out.

 

Emma rolled off of Hermione and spread her legs out showing of her snatch in a wanton fashion.

 

“One more for the road” she said smiling.

 

Harry grinned and dove forward. His member seemingly with a mind of its own found its way to Emma’s pussy and slid right in. Emma moaned as she was full once again. Harry rutted her with all of his strength and they passed out just as the orgasmed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: not sure how if I will get many good comments on this one, but I had this one in the back of my mind on night late at night and had to write it out. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 22: Parvati Patil**

 

Parvati sighed as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. She was bored. Lavender was with Ron again doing god knows what, which she knew that her best friend would tell her every gross detail. That part she wasn’t really excited for. She loved Lavender dearly, but she really didn’t want to hear about the girl’s encounter with Ronald Weasley. God, she saw how the guy ate and didn’t really want to know anything else about him.

 

“Hey Parvati, have you seen Ron?”

 

Parvati looked up to find Harry Potter looking up at her.

 

“He’s with Lavender again” she said.

 

“Oh” Harry said with now a glum face.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Parvati asked trying to be friendly.

 

“Well, he has been badgering all week to help him practice, and when I finally have time he is with Lavender” Harry said as he sat down next to the Indian girl.

 

“Yeah, I kind of know how you feel. Lavender barely spends anytime with me anymore. She always off with Ron. And when she does talk to me it’s all about Ron this and Ron that, or I should say Won-Won this and Won-Won that” Parvati said with a smirk at the end.

 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, Hermione and I burst a gut the first time Lavender called him that.”

 

“Did you see his face, I thought he’d explode” Parvati said giggling.

 

“I know, his face was so red it looked like the Hogwarts Express” Harry said laughing.

 

The two laughed at the image of a red-faced Ron Weasley.

 

“Parvati, I want to apologize for what happened fourth year” Harry said after they both calm down.

 

Parvati smiled slightly.

 

“Thanks for that apology Harry. But I could tell that you were very uncomfortable during the ball” she said.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly.

 

“Yeah” he said.

 

“I’m not angry anymore. I was at the time since I wanted everything perfect. But now I see that it couldn’t be. You were uncomfortable and it wouldn’t have worked out” Parvati said.

 

“Yeah, but you and your sister deserved better” Harry said.

 

“Harry, you may have not be a great date, but you were a whole lot better than Ron was” Parvati said.

 

“Yeah, I think I need to apologize to Padma too” Harry said.

 

“She’ll appreciated it” Parvati said.

 

Both then became quiet, caught up in their own thoughts.

 

Harry was amazed how smart Parvati was. He always thought her sister, Padma was the smart one and that’s why she was placed in Ravenclaw. But Parvati had shown that she was quite intelligent too. Which was true, Parvati was very smart, as smart as her sister, but was also more outgoing than her sister and the hat saw that and was one of the reasons why she wasn’t put in Ravenclaw with her sister.

 

Parvati always knew that Harry was never like what the press had labeled him. He was always so quiet and unassuming. He never strutted around boasting about all he’s done. No, he did the opposite. He shied away from anything that would put him in the spotlight. But she also saw that he had a great heart, which many girls loved, that and he had a smile that could drench knickers too.

 

Neither knew that their thoughts were turning more toward one another or the fact they were moving closer together. They tilted their heads in opposite direction to avoid bumping noses. As their lips touched both of them felt a surge within in themselves. They pulled away with a gasp.

 

“Um, uh, sorry Parvati. I didn’t mean to, I mean, I-“ Harry stuttered.

 

Parvati was just blushing bright red as she felt the tingling sensation in her lips. No boy who had kissed her made her lips feel like this, heck, her whole body was humming. She saw Harry’s mouth moving, but wasn’t listening to what he was saying. The only thing going through her head was that she had to have those lips on hers again. She lunged forward with Harry’s mouth still open. Harry’s eyes widen as he felt Parvati’s tongue touch his. He should’ve felt disgusted feeling someone else’s tongue in his mouth, but it felt, how could he put it. Erotic?

 

The pair snogged with passion since they both liked the feelings they were getting from one another. When they part they were both panting heavily.

 

“What was that?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I would like to find out” Parvati said.

 

“Then lets” Harry said with a smile.

 

He pulled Parvati up and they left the common room hoping to find an empty broom closest to christen this new relationship.

 

 

**End**


	23. Elizabeth Vector

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I know that this isn’t her real name used in the canon, but I like it better than the canon name. Not sure if any of you will like this one either since it is a teacher and a student having sex with one another.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 23: Elizabeth Vector**

 

Professor Elizabeth Vector sighed as she stretched. Classes were over for the day and that meant she could go back to her quarters for a well-deserved rest before dinnertime. She headed to her room and once the door closed she shucked off her robes. As she did this she made her way to her bathroom to take a nice long hot bath. Today’s classes were quite tiring, but she still enjoyed passing on knowledge to a new generation. She was the youngest to ever to receive her master in Arithmancy not to mention getting a teaching position her at her Alma Mater.

 

Elizabeth was in the tub relaxing when a knock on her door interrupted her quiet time. She groaned, but got out of the tub wrapping a towel around her toned and supple body.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um, professor, I’m sorry to bother you, but I have a question about the lesson” Harry Potter said.

 

 Elizabeth’s annoyed feeling left and nodded.

 

“Come in Mr. Potter” she said.

 

Harry nodded and entered. Once in he was a bit nervous as the professor was only wearing a towel. Which of course wasn’t helping his teenage hormones at all.

 

“Now what is the trouble?” Elizabeth asked unaware that she still wearing a towel.

 

“Uh, um, well I was having trouble with the, uh” Harry stuttered.

 

Elizabeth was confused to why one of her students was acting so nervous then she realized what she was wearing.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable Mr. Potter?” Elizabeth asked smirking slightly.

 

“Not at all professor” Harry said as he tried to keep his voice from squeaking.

 

“Come now Mr. Potter, I’m sure that there are witches younger than I am who have shown you more than I have” Elizabeth said, her smirk even wider than before.

 

Harry stuttered and stumbled over his words as he tried to reply.

 

Elizabeth chuckled, she couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun.

 

“Come now Mr. Potter, I would’ve thought a man your age would be used to this thing from other women” Elizabeth said with a seductive smile on her face.

 

“I am, but I’m not used to having a professor do it” Harry said nervously.

 

“Oh, you mean this” Elizabeth said as she took off her towel showing off her nude body.

 

Elizabeth was still young and was proud of her body. She knew that it made many boys and some girls drool at the sight of it. Her breasts were high and firm. She had a flat stomach, a hairless pussy, and a tight buttocks. She stood letting Harry have a great view.

 

“What’s the matter Mr. Potter?” Elizabeth asked smirking.

 

Harry was speechless, he didn’t know what to say. His professor had just revealed herself to him. What were you supposed to say?

 

“Come now Mr. Potter, what is your honest opinion?” Elizabeth asked as she struck a seductive pose.

 

Harry still couldn’t get his mouth to work, but he was able to respond thanks to his little head rising up. Elizabeth saw this as it was making a nice bulge in Harry’s pants.

 

 _My, those robes do hide many things_ Elizabeth thought.

 

Elizabeth sauntered over swaying her hips until she was in front of Harry. She then crouched down so that her face was level with Harry’s crotch. She unbuckled and unzipped Harry’s pants slowly making Harry pant slightly. Elizabeth then looked up at Harry catching his eye for the first time since she came over conveying and silent order. Harry obeyed and lifted his hips so Elizabeth could take off his pants. Once off all that was left was Harry’s boxers, which were Gryffindor red with golden snitches flying about. Elizabeth then pulled off Harry’s boxers to reveal Harry’s seven-inch manhood. She gasped at the sight.

 

Harry was quite nervous now being so exposed, but sadly that didn’t soften him one bit. Mainly it was because he had one hot nude sexy teacher in front of him.

 

“My Harry, your wand looks quite impressive” Elizabeth said in a husky voice.

 

“Uh, thanks” Harry said not sure what else to say.

 

Elizabeth just smiled and ran her tongue the full length. Harry shivered as he felt her wet tongue. He never felt anything like this before and it was quite thrilling. He had to do everything in his power not to come at this moment.

 

 _God, it’s been so long_ Elizabeth thought as she took Harry’s member into her mouth.

 

Now Harry was doing his best to keep from coming as his cock was engulfed by his Arithmancy professor. Her head bobbed up and down sucking and licking his rod and he was gritting his teeth and think disgusting things hoping to hold off release. But it was folly since Elizabeth was too skilled.

 

“I’m cumming!” Harry roared.

 

Elizabeth shoved as much of Harry’s member in her mouth as she could and she felt it hit the back of her throat. She then swallowed all the cum coming out of Harry’s cock. Once finished she released her hold and smiled.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a man’s cum in my stomach” she said.

 

Harry was panting, he never had this happened to him before and didn’t think he could rise again. But a teenage male’s sex drive was an amazing thing as it rose again.

 

“Ready for more, huh?” Elizabeth said smirking.

 

Harry was somewhat nervous at what might happen next. He didn’t know what to do. Elizabeth stood up and moved forward sitting on Harry’s lap. She aimed Harry’s cock to enter her now very wet pussy. She got very excited during sucking off Harry and was more than ready to welcome in some man meat. It has been a while since she got laid. She moaned loudly as she sank down on Harry’s member.

 

Harry couldn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling as he felt his cock get pulled into a wet velvet vice. As soon as she was fully in her breasts were eye level to Harry. Harry had not idea what to do and was about to ask when Elizabeth rose up until only the tip of his member was in her pussy then she shoved herself down. She continued doing this as Harry sat helpless, not know what he was supposed to do.

 

Elizabeth saw the look of uncertainty in Harry’s eyes and decided to help him out some.

 

“You can touch them Harry, play with them, make them yours” she panted.

 

With much hesitation Harry moved his hands up and began to grope Elizabeth’s chest. He marveled at how soft and warm they were. Not to mention how hard her nipples were. As he brushed his thumb against them he heard Elizabeth gasp. He freaked at first, afraid that he did something wrong, but she just moaned for Harry to do it again. He did with a bit more confidence.

 

Elizabeth loved this tool inside her. She didn’t care that this was one of her students. He was unbelievable even if he was un-experienced. She moved her hips up and down now in a rapid pace. She could feel her own orgasm growing and she knew it would be one of her biggest ones.

 

She saw stars as she came and Harry came also since he didn’t have much self-control. Thankfully Elizabeth made sure she was on the potion even if she hadn’t had any in a long time. It was a force of habit.

 

She was panting as her chest was resting on Harry’s face.

 

“Professor?”

 

Elizabeth looked down at Harry and smiled.

 

“Did I answer your question?”

 

 

**End**


	24. Daphne & Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 24: Daphne & Astoria Greengrass**

 

Daphne Greengrass sighed as she rolled over, her face ended up hitting something warm and fleshy. This made her eyes pop open. She looked around and found she was in a bedroom that was primarily red and gold though there was green and silver sprinkled everywhere too.

 

“I see that you’re awake.”

 

Daphne moved her head up to find her sister Astoria awake.

 

“Morning sis” Daphne said.

 

Astoria Greengrass yawned and snuggled in deeper with her ‘pillow’.

 

“What happened last night?” Daphne asked.

 

“Well, you got really drunk and started getting very promiscuous with a certain green-eyed individual” Astoria said smiling.

 

Daphne’s eyes widen and then that’s when she realized who was sleeping next to her. It was Harry Potter. She groaned and held her head.

 

“I’m amazed how energetic you are in bed sis” Astoria said still with a smile on her face.

 

Daphne’s eyes snapped opened when she realized that she was completely naked under the sheets.

 

“Boy, you sure are slow” Astoria said rolling her eyes.

 

Daphne shot her sister a dirty look when she felt Harry stir.

 

“Mornin’ Daph” Harry greeted.

 

Daphne was panicking and wanted to jump out of bed, but she felt Harry’s arm snake around her waist pulling her in close. He then kissed her, which made all the panic evaporate from her mind. She kissed back with just as much passion that Harry was putting into the kiss. When they broke apart Daphne’s eyes were a bit glassy.

 

“Nice job Harry, you sure know how to calm my sister down” Astoria said grinning.

 

“Well I have two of the hottest girls in Slytherin in my bed, I’m sure as hell don’t want to let either of you go” Harry said.

 

Astoria was beaming from the compliment.

 

Daphne however was now getting back to her senses and felt quite comfortable in Harry Potter’s strong arms. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

 

“I think my sister has come to terms” Astoria said.

 

“I think so too, Story” Harry said smiling.

 

The three laid there in bed for a while just enjoying this new normalcy.

 

“So, who should be my first?” Harry asked out of the blue.

 

This got the attention of both Greengrass sisters. They both shouted out ‘Me!” then turned and glared each other.

 

Harry chuckled and removed himself before either sister could kill one another.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom, hopefully when I come out you two will have come to a decision” he said.

 

When the door closed Daphne and Astoria got into it.

 

“I’m going to Harry’s first wife” Astoria exclaimed.

 

“You wish, I’ve known him longer” Daphne shot back.

 

“Come on, you wouldn’t have made a move if you weren’t drunk” Astoria said.

 

“I would’ve” Daphne said in her defense.

 

“Yeah, right” Astoria said rolling her eyes.

 

“I would’ve, I was just waiting for my chance” Daphne said.

 

“Please, you’re just making excuses” Astoria said.

 

Daphne glared at her sister then grabbed a pillow. She began hitting Astoria with the pillow.

 

“Aah, aah, aah” Astoria squealed.

 

“I’ll stop, only if you let me be Harry’s first wife” Daphne said as she continued the beat down.

 

“Fine, you win. You can be Harry’s first wife” Astoria said pleadingly.

 

Daphne stopped looking quite satisfied.

 

“Well that was something.”

 

The two girls turned and found Harry leaning against the doorway.

 

“Harry!” the Greengrass sisters exclaimed.

 

“So I see that you have come to a solution” Harry said smirking.

 

“Um, how much did you see?” Daphne asked with redden cheeks.

 

“Pretty much all of it” Harry said with the same smirk.

 

Daphne looked completely embarrassed and she pulled the covers over her head to hide her red face.

 

“Come on Daph, I kind of liked seeing that side of you” Harry said gently.

 

Daphne still kept the blanket over her head so Harry sighed and got on the bed and pulled the blanket off the embarrassed Slytherin. Daphne’s cheeks were still tinged red and her head was down. Harry moved closer and used his finger to tip Daphne’s chin up. Daphne reluctantly looked up at Harry and found warmth and sincerity in his eyes, which made her feel at ease.

 

“No need to be embarrassed Daphne, I like seeing this side of you. A side that no else ever sees” Harry said with tenderness.

 

Daphne couldn’t help herself, she lunged at Harry sealing her mouth with Harry’s. They finally came up due to lack of air.

 

“So it’s agreed that Daphne will be my first wife” Harry said.

 

The Greengrass sisters nodded.

 

“Good, now who’s up for another round?” Harry asked.

 

 

**End**


	25. Aurora Sinistra

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: not as controversial, but still it’s a possibility of a student/teacher romantic relationship.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 25: Aurora Sinistra**

 

Aurora Sinistra peered through the telescope observing the stars and making records. She heard the door to the astronomy tower open and hoped it wasn’t a frisky couple hoping to have some alone time. She fixed her face to a stern expression only to find Harry Potter entering.

 

“Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?” Aurora asked losing her stern expression for one of curiosity.

 

“I didn’t get most of my assignment done last time and wanted to finish it” Harry said showing of the parchment in his hand.

 

“Very well, if you need any help let me know” Aurora said.

 

Harry nodded and went to one of the open telescopes.

 

The two worked in silence for several minutes until the door opened. Aurora and Harry looked up to find two fifth years entering.

 

“And just what are you two doing here?” Aurora asked sternly.

 

“Um, we, uh,” One of the fifth years said.

 

“Go back to your dorms now and I won’t take points” Aurora said still in her stern tone.

 

“Yes professor” the students said and quickly left.

 

Aurora turned back to her work when she heard Harry chuckle.

 

“What seems to be so funny Mr. Potter?” Aurora asked.

 

“What, oh nothing. I’m just amazed that they thought that would have privacy here” Harry said smiling slightly.

 

“What do you mean Mr. Potter?” Aurora asked.

 

“Well professor, you know that this tower is the most thought of spot when it comes to midnight snogging” Harry said.

 

Aurora had to agree with Harry on this one since she remembered times on the very tower during her Hogwarts student days.

 

“Yes Mr. Potter, I agree” she said.

 

Harry nodded and went back to work. Aurora did the same. The two worked in silence for a few hours then Harry got up and stretched. Aurora watched this from the corner of her eye and in a small part of her mind she thought, _Mr. Potter sure has grown into a handsome young man, which isn’t so hard to believe since his father was quite the dish back in the day._

 

Aurora shook her head trying to rid these thoughts. But her mind wouldn’t let her as her eyes took in all of Harry’s physique. She wondered what he looked under his robes, heck, she wanted to know what he looked like with no clothes on. Aurora cheeks redden at these new thoughts.

 

“Are you alright professor?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes am I Mr. Potter” Aurora said quickly.

 

Harry gave his professor an odd look, but shrugged and got back to work. Aurora though was having a harder time since thoughts of Harry were now floating around in her head. She knew his father since he was in school the same time as her and she knew of James’ reputation with the ladies. It made her wonder if his son had inherited a certain skill that his father was known for. It was driving her crazy wondering.

 

“Mr. Potter?”

 

“Yes, professor?” Harry asked.

 

“Could you come and help me for a second?” Aurora asked.

 

Harry nodded and moved towards the astronomy professor. Aurora’s heart was beating hard and fast with each step Harry took towards her. Her mind was swirling with doubts and various scenarios.

 

“What do you need help with professor?” Harry asked standing right next to the professor.

 

Aurora took a deep breath and took the dive. She grabbed the lapels of Harry’s robes and pulled him up. Her lips crushed his with such force. Harry was shocked that his professor was kissing him, but then another part of his brain, which sounded like his dad told him to do something fast. So Harry began to kiss back. He didn’t have much experience in the kissing area though rumors said otherwise. Aurora was in heaven, it took a moment of hesitation, but Harry began to kiss her back. It seemed that Harry had indeed receive his kissing skills from his father.

 

The kiss deepened though Harry was just following instinct rather than skill. His hands were around Aurora’s waist pulling her tighter against him. Aurora’s arms were around his neck. When they parted they were both panting heavily.

 

“Professor, what was that?” Harry asked.

 

Aurora blushed from embarrassment.

 

“I wanted to see if you had inherited your father’s kissing abilities” she said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I went to school with your father Harry. He was well known in the gossip circles about how his kisses could give a girl an orgasm” Aurora said with a blush still on her face.

 

Harry didn’t know what to say, this was by far the strangest thing that has ever happened to him.

 

“So what now?” Harry asked.

 

“I think I should give you more homework” Aurora said smiling.

 

 

**End**


	26. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 26: Penelope Clearwater**

 

Penelope Clearwater or Penny to her friends was making her rounds. It was holiday break, but she still had to be out making sure curfew was enforced. She sighed since she was a bit sad that she wouldn’t be with her family Christmas, but N.E.W.T.’s were coming up and that meant she needed to study. But tonight she was taking a break from all that. She adjusted her robe slightly as she made her way.

 

“I know that you’re there I can hear you breathing” Penny said.

 

Without a sound Harry Potter took off his invisibility cloak.

 

“How’d you know?” he asked.

 

“I just do, now come. Do you want your present or not?” Penny asked.

 

Harry nodded and followed Penny to the nearest classroom. Once there Penny cast some spells on the room to lock the door and to silence the room. Once that was done she turned to face Harry.

 

“Have you been a good boy this year or naughty?” Penny asked in a sultry voice.

 

“Depends, would thinking about ravishing you be considered naughty?” Harry asked.

 

Penny smiled. She and Harry have been having a secret relationship. Penny needed this since her boyfriend was such a prude. He didn’t want to do anything sexual with her until they were married or at least engaged. Now this frustrated her to no end and she took it out before by playing with her dorm mates, but that got boring and she needed more excitement. She found a few days into this year with Harry. Harry was sneaking around one night alone when she caught him. They came to a compromise where Penny wouldn’t turn him in and in return Harry’d be her new play toy.

 

Now Harry agreed to this since he was a teenage male and when a girl offered something like this he’d be stupid not to jump on it. So that’s how this all started. They’d have many meetings at night with one another. They started off slow since Harry was new to anything sexual in nature. And Penny was all to willing to help him learn. They started off with Penny showing the difference between their anatomies using their own bodies as examples. Once Harry got over his embarrassment of seeing Penny naked he caught on fast.

 

Penny showed him how to pleasure a woman and in return she’d pleasure him. It was Halloween night when Penny and Harry took the final step. She knew that she was cheating on Percy by now, but didn’t care since Harry was a much better boyfriend than Percy could ever be. Even if his gestures had to be in secret.

 

Tonight Penny was giving Harry a special present. She took off her robe to reveal a very sexy outfit. It consisted of two pieces. The top was a red ribbon wrapped around her torso smooshing her breasts together a bow was in the center. The bottom was the same as the top a ribbon, a green one this time, wrapped around her hips with the bow right where her pussy is.

 

“Well, are you going to unwrap your present?” she asked smiling seductively.

 

Harry smiled right back at since he was used to her sexy attitude. He moved until he was in front of Penny and pulled the red ribbon, which was in-between her breasts. When he pulled the ribbon off the whole thing disappeared.

 

“It’s a charm I found” Penny said.

 

Harry just grinned and latched onto one of Penny’s B-cup breasts. He lavished them with love as he licked and sucked her breasts. He kneaded her other breast then switched to the other. Penny was moaning under Harry’s ministrations. She loved how Harry worshiped her breasts.

 

“Oh god Harry, that’s it don’t stop” Penny moaned.

 

Harry grinned as one of his hands trailed down to the green ribbon. He untied that one and just like the red ribbon on top the green one disappeared. He then caressing Penny’s folds with expert skill. Penny moaned even louder as Harry manipulated Penny’s cunt.

 

“Please Harry, I need it” Penny whined.

 

“Patients Penny, patients” Harry said smirking.

 

Penny just groaned with frustration.

 

Harry grinned as he slipped two fingers into Penny’s cunt slowly pumping them in and out. This caused Penny to pant and moved her hips in time with Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry then moved his mouth off Penny’s breasts, which made her groan in disappointment. He then made a trail of kisses down Penny’s stomach then when he got to Penny’s cunt he removed his fingers and stuck his tongue in.

 

Penny had no time to groan with disappointment from losing Harry fingers as they were replaced by his tongue. She held Harry’s head to her dripping cunt making sure he wouldn’t leave her hanging.

 

Harry learned how to use his Parseltongue ability to pleasure Penny during their time together. With him hissing into Penny’s cunt he felt her convulse. With a loud shriek she came. Harry licked his lips as he savored Penny’s taste.

 

“Mmmm, I’ll never tired of this” he said licking his lips.

 

Penny was panting, she was amazed that she was still standing after having such an intense orgasm.

 

“Now I think I’m ready” Harry said.

 

Penny tore off Harry clothes and practically jumped on him making Harry’s seven-inch cock sink into her wet cunt. She moaned in satisfaction.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Penny and lowered her to the ground and then began to pump away. It was a dance that they knew all too well as they teased one another. Penny would squeeze her cunt muscles in hopes of having Harry come soon with Harry alternating his thrusting from slow to fast. Both were moaning and panting as they enjoyed their coupling.

 

They both came with a fiery passion.

 

“That was amazing Penny” Harry said panting.

 

“Yeah” Penny said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

Both were silent when Penny decided to break it.

 

“I love you Harry” she said.

 

Harry was shocked, but he lean down and kissed Penny.

 

“I love you too Penny” he said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this is my Holiday story for Brainy Girls, hope you like it.**


	27. Alicia Spinnet & Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 27: Alicia Spinnet & Angelina Johnson**

 

“Ange, are you sure this will work?” Alicia Spinnet asked.

 

“Of course it will work Alicia, you’re the one who has had a thing for Harry for ages and I want to help you get him” Angelina Johnson said.

 

“Okay, what’s the catch?” Alicia asked.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Angelina asked.

 

“I know you Ange, and you have another motive up your sleeve” Alicia said crossing her arms.

 

“Fine, I was hoping if you get Harry then maybe you wouldn’t be against sharing him” Angelina said.

 

“Share him, with who else might I ask?” Alicia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Just me, I promise” Angelina said.

 

“And just how will that work, huh?” Alicia asked.

 

“Easy, you will date Harry in public and Harry and I will be dating in private with you” Angelina said.

 

Alicia bit her lip in thought. She liked Angelina a lot. Heck, they had a lot of interesting times with their fellow former Chaser teammate Katie Bell, but that was just fun. But this was serious and she didn’t know if she could handle it.

 

“I don’t know Ange” Alicia said truthfully.

 

“Come on Alicia, it won’t be weird I promise” Angelina said.

 

“But why Harry?” Alicia asked.

 

Angelina looked down.

 

“Ange?”

 

“He’s the only boy that I know would love me” Angelina said with tears in her eyes.

 

“What about Fred and George, I thought you were dating both of them” Alicia said.

 

“I’m their cover, they have no interest in me” Angelina said.

 

Alicia was shocked, she didn’t know the twins swung that way. They never sent off gay signals when she was with them.

 

“I know, they hide it well, don’t they” Angelina said smiling slightly.

 

“Alright, I’ll agree to this, but you know Harry has to agree to this too” Alicia said.

 

Angelina nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next night was all set with Alicia asking Harry out to dinner and then back to her place.

 

“I’m glad you asked me out Alicia” Harry said smiling.

 

“Really, I was sure that someone of your stature would be swamped for dates” Alicia teased.

 

“Well first they have to get through Hermione and you know that she’d never let any girl get close to me until she’s done a thorough background check” Harry said.

 

“So I must’ve passed Miss Granger’s inspection” Alicia said.

 

“Yes, and the fact that she knows you’re an old teammate of mine helped also” Harry said.

 

The two chatted about they’ve been doing after the war was over. Harry had vanquished Voldemort and then went with his best friend Hermione to find her parents. Ron Weasley was killed during the last battle so Harry and Hermione became closer to one another to help support the other through this tough time. Many rumors were spread that Harry and Hermione were actually dating, but their friends knew better and knew that Harry and Hermione were just friends. Neither saw the other as a love interest, but as family, brother and sister. So this left Harry on the market with many witches wanting to sink their teeth into the hero of the wizarding world, but they had to get through his bodyguard, Hermione. If you wanted a date with Harry then you’d have to pass Hermione’s inspection.

 

Alicia was glad she passed, but it helped that she knew Hermione somewhat and got along with the bushy haired girl. As for her life after the war she was on the Harpies training squad along with Angelina and the two enjoyed their time even though they barely played.

 

The meal went well and Alicia felt knots in her stomach when she asked Harry if he’d like to go to her place. She felt relieved when he said yes, but then the knots returned as she had no plan after that.

 

 _You’re a Gryffindor, just charge forward_ she thought to herself.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Once back to her flat she told Harry to make himself comfortable and went to her room to do the same. When she got to her room she had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

 

 _Calm down girl, you’re acting like you’ve never had a guy in your place_ she thought.

 

 **Yeah, but this isn’t some guy, it’s Harry Potter, the boy you’ve fancied for a long time** a voice piped in.

 

 _Quiet, I don’t have time for you right now_ Alicia thought.

 

 **Fine, I’ll leave you to your freak out** the voice said.

 

Alicia sighed and changed into some more comfortable clothing and came back out to see that Harry was still there looking through a Quidditch magazine that was on the coffee table.

 

“Hey there” Alicia said smiling.

 

“Hey, you look good” Harry said smiling right back.

 

Alicia blushed slightly.

 

“These are just my lounging clothes,” she said.

 

“Well, you still look good” Harry said smiling.

 

Alicia’s blush intensified, but charged forward and sat down next to Harry.

 

“I have something I need to tell you Harry,” she said.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Well, I kind of fancy you” Alicia said with her head down afraid to see Harry’s face.

 

“So she was right,” Harry said.

 

Alicia’s head snapped up at this, “what?!”

 

“Yeah, Katie told me a while ago, I just shrugged it off since she was drunk at the time she told me. But I guess she was right” Harry said.

 

“Katie told you” Alicia said in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, Katie and I hang out a lot since she is my personal healer” Harry said.

 

Alicia knew that Katie decided to be a healer and was a very good one, but didn’t know that Katie was Harry’s personal healer and that her friend gave out her deepest darkest secret. She was going to kill Katie next time she saw her.

 

“Alicia?”

 

Alicia looked up into Harry’s eyes and was lost. Harry leaned in and kissed her and she felt her heart pound loudly that she feared that Harry could hear it. Bliss, that was the only word that could describe the kiss she was having with Harry. When they parted Harry looked at her.

 

“I think I love you,” he said.

 

Now this wasn’t what Alicia was expecting to hear, but she decided it was close enough.

 

“I love you, Harry,” she said.

 

Harry smiled and pulled Alicia into a warm embrace. Alicia relished this feeling, but knew there was one more thing she had to do.

 

“Harry, there is one more thing I need to say” she said.

 

“What is it Alicia?” Harry asked

 

Alicia just unloaded on Harry telling her whole conversation with Angelina and when she was finished she had her head down and her eyes closed waiting for the rejection.

 

“Well that’s something. I knew that the twins liked each other that way. But that Angelina wants to be part of our relationship isn’t what I expected” Harry said.

 

“Go ahead, tell me that you can’t see me” Alicia said looking down.

 

“What, hey, I didn’t say that I would reject the idea. It’s just shocking that’s all” Harry said.

 

“So you’re willing to consider it?” Alicia asked hopefully.

 

“Of course he is, I told you he would.”

 

Alicia jumped as Angelina appeared in the room.

 

“Ange, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!” she asked.

 

“I’ve been following you and Harry since you guys left the restaurant” Angelina said.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“You knew?” Alicia asked.

 

“Alicia, I may not be an auror, but I did go through the training” Harry said.

 

Alicia mumbled something, but neither Harry nor Angelina knew what he said.

 

“So, you in?” Angelina asked impatiently.

 

“Well yeah, I’ll have two hot girls who play Quidditch. It’s every wizard’s dream” Harry said grinning.

 

Alicia smacked Harry in the arm, but couldn’t keep a smile off her face. This could work out very well.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: still working on the grand daddy of them all, but this is here to tied you over until I finish and post Harry and the three Gryff Chasers.**


	28. Poppy Pomfrey

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: another controversial one with Harry having sex with a Hogwarts staff member.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 28: Poppy Pomfrey**

 

Poppy Pomfrey knew that this was wrong, but she couldn’t get enough. Here she was lying on one of her own hospital beds with one of her patients, Harry Potter, thrusting into her with as much force as he could. Poppy was in a daze of pleasure that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She could feel sweat drop off of Harry above her and she was quite pleased at the stamina the young man possessed.

 

“I’m coming Poppy” Harry moaned.

 

Poppy clenched her inner muscles as tightly as she could as she felt Harry shove into one last time. The feeling of warm sperm spilling into her was refreshing. Harry slumped panting on top of Poppy.

 

“That was well done Harry, you’re getting better” Poppy said smiling wearily.

 

“Thank you Poppy, I’m glad you’re enjoying it” Harry said panting still.

 

Poppy gentle wiped the sweat from Harry’s brow and kissed him. Harry returned the kiss with equal vigor, which caused him to become erect once again. Poppy thought it was amazing that this lad was able to get so hard so fast even after cumming so hard before. God bless the teenage male sex drive.

 

“I see you’re up for another round,” Poppy said smirking.

 

“Yeah, but first I need some nourishment,” Harry said.

 

Poppy smiled as she reached for her wand, which was on the bed stand nearby. Once her wand was in hand she performed the lactation charm. The charm made her breasts swell with milk and she felt her nipples tighten. She saw Harry licking his lips before bending his head down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. The rest was natural. She moaned as she felt Harry suckle her teat. As he did that his hand was caressing her other breast and squeezing her nipple releasing a little milk from it.

 

Once Harry was finished with her left breast then Harry switched to the right one. By the time he was done Poppy was dripping wet and ready for another round.

 

This time Harry took his time to prolong Poppy’s pleasure.

 

Poppy was writhing on the bed as Harry would speed up until she was close, but then slow down. It was a constant torture that she enjoyed immensely. When Harry finally decided to give her relief it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life.

 

It took a long time for Poppy to regain her breath and she knew that she had probably passed out too. Once she was in working order again she looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at her with love.

 

“Well done Harry, you’ve been practicing haven’t you?” Poppy asked.

 

“Yes, I have” Harry said.

 

Poppy nodded.

 

“Good” the nurse said.

 

Poppy got up and dried herself off with a few charms then did the same to Harry then they dressed.

 

“Same time next week Harry?” Poppy asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Good, enjoy the rest of your day” Poppy said.

 

Harry left the hospital wing whistling and Poppy returned to her duties.

 

 

**End**


	29. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: my second Cho story. It has no connection to my first one. Totally new.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 29: Cho Chang**

 

Cho Chang came down the stairs to the entrance hall with a bounce in her step. Today was a Hogsmeade trip and she had a date with her boyfriend. She spotted him chatting to one of his best friends; they looked like it was a heated argument. Cho slowed her pace to give the two some time to finish, they did with a hug.

 

“Is everything alright?” Cho asked as soon as she got to her boyfriend’s side.

 

“Everything’s alright, Hermione is just upset that we had to cancel our study session” Harry said.

 

“Oh, well I do know that it is your O.W.L. year and I want to make sure you pass, so if you want to go off with Hermione and study then I’ll be alright” Cho said though she sounded a bit sad.

 

“Hey, I told you that I’d take you to Hogsmeade and I never go back on my word” Harry said as he tipped his girlfriend’s chin up.

 

Cho smiled as she took Harry’s hand and headed out to the carriages. They chatted about Quidditch and kissed as the carriage made its way to Hogsmeade. Once there they decided to wander around. They decided to avoid Madam Puddifoot’s since the last time they went they had a fight and didn’t want to have a repeat performance. They finally got to Three Broomsticks for lunch and Harry waved to the madam Rosmerta. The barmaid nodded and led Harry and Cho to a private booth.

 

“A private booth, are trying to impress me Mr Potter?” Cho asked quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Why Miss Chang, I’m shocked that you think I would do something so low like this” Harry said with false hurt in his voice.

 

Cho giggled and leaned across the table giving her boyfriend a kiss.

 

“I thought it would be nice for us to have a nice lunch together without any prying eyes” Harry said.

 

Cho nodded, she knew that with Harry’s popularity that his life is always on display. So private moments like this were quite special for the two.

 

“Whatever you want, I want to spoil my girl” Harry said smiling.

 

Cho was smiling brightly, she loved it when Harry called her ‘his girl’. It made her bubbly inside. The two had a nice meal together and talked more about what was going on in their lives. It was hard for the two to be together since they both had very busy schedules. Harry was in his O.W.L. year and that meant he was working practically non-stop trying to prepare. Cho was a sixth year, but that didn’t mean she was idle at all. She’s a Ravenclaw, which meant she was always studying ahead. When it was time to leave Harry paid the bill and they left. They spent the rest of the day together until it was time to go back. They kissed and parted ways thinking of when they’d see each other next.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: One of my shortest so far and hasn’t have much of a plot, but I hope you all like it.**


	30. Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 30: Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott**

 

Harry knew he was in the hospital wing just by smelling the sterile scent around him. He opened his eyes to confirm this even without wearing his glasses he knew he was in the hospital wing. Suddenly he saw a figure walking towards him. He didn’t think it was madam Pomfrey as in his bleary vision the person didn’t have the nurse’s figure. But Harry had no idea who this person was and that made him nervous. He felt someone slip his glasses on. Once he was able to see clearly he saw it was Susan Bones standing in front of him.

 

“Susan, what are you doing here?” Harry asked in a parched voice.

 

“Madam Pomfrey is sick and since I’m one of her apprentices she asked me to care for you” the busty Hufflepuff said.

 

“One of her apprentices?” Harry asked.

 

“Here Harry, drink this.”

 

Harry turned his head to find Hannah Abbott sitting beside him. He took the offered cup and drank.

 

“Thanks Hannah” he said.

 

“No problem Harry, and by the way I’m madam Pomfrey’s other apprentice” Hannah said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“So when did you two decide to become healers?” he asked.

 

“When we went to career counseling with professor Sprout. I wanted to be able to help in the war, but I didn’t think I’d have the courage to fight so I decided to be a healer instead” Hannah said.

 

“I didn’t want my best friend to be alone so I joined her, besides I have a little training because my aunt is the head of the DMLE and she’d come back badly hurt and didn’t trust anyone, but me to care for her sometimes” Susan said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“So you two will be taking care of me” Harry said.

 

“Yep” the two Hufflepuffs said grinning.

 

Harry didn’t like these grins, but he wasn’t in any shape to do anything to fight them off. He injured himself in a fight with Death Eaters that left him with some injuries that he knew would take time to heal. So he was at the mercies of the two Hufflepuffs.

 

“Don’t be so scared Harry, you’re in very good hands” Susan purred.

 

“Yeah, Sue and I won’t let anything happen to you” Hannah said smiling.

 

Before he knew it Susan was straddling one of his arms and Hannah was straddling his other. He then noticed that both girls were wearing what he could only think of as naughty nurse outfits. Both girls had the little white hat on, crisp white muggle nurse uniform, though both were very short and he could see that they were wearing probably the skimpiest panties he’s ever seen. Susan’s huge bust was straining against her uniform and looked like the top would burst any second from the strain. Hannah, though wasn’t as endowed like her friend wasn’t lacking either and when she bent over he could see her amble cleavage.

 

“Now Sue, I think it is time to check our patient” Hannah purred.

 

“I concur, we must be very thorough in our check to make sure we can give Poppy a full report” Susan said in a husky tone.

 

“Yes, a full report” Hannah said copying her friend’s husky tone.

 

Susan and Hannah took turns kissing Harry. When one of them wasn’t kissing Harry they’d remove an article of clothing until both girls were in their knickers and panties.

 

“Now Mr. Potter, time for your exam” Susan said

 

Hannah pulled the blanket off of Harry then Susan made quick work of Harry bedclothes. Harry was naked and unable to do anything since there was binding charms to keep him in bed.

 

“I see that not everything is out of commission” Susan said.

 

Harry’s eight inch fully-erect cock was standing at attention.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to have that in me” Hannah said with a bit of a squeal.

 

“Hannah, we must be professional” Susan said scolding her friend.

 

Hannah looked remorseful.

 

“Sorry Sue” she said.

 

“First we must test his reflexes” Susan said in a professional tone.

 

The Hufflepuff dipped her head down and engulfed Harry’s whole cock into her mouth. Harry hissed as he felt Susan’s hot mouth around his cock. Susan bobbed her head up and down swirling her tongue around the head. Susan bobbed a few more times then released Harry’s cock from her mouth and Hannah took over. After Hannah bobbed her head up and down a few times she let Harry’s cock go leaving his cock shining with saliva.

 

Susan nodded happily and climbed onto Harry so that both their sexes were level with one another.

 

“Now Mr. Potter, time to test your stamina” Susan said in a professional tone.

 

She then moved the piece of string covering her cunt aside and lowered herself on Harry’s cock. She moaned as she was filled.

 

Harry never felt anything so wet and hot before in his life. Susan cunt squeezed him in the most enjoyable way.

 

“Oh Merlin, Hannah, he’s a lot better than we thought” Susan said with a groan.

 

Hannah’s eyes were wide and her hand was making its way down to her own center.

 

Susan began bouncing up and down on Harry and also bent over so she and Harry could kiss.

 

“Hannah, I think you can release Harry’s arms now” Susan panted.

 

Hannah pouted because she had to remove her hand from her center, but did as she was told. Soon Harry’s arms were free and ripped Susan’s top off and found her bare breasts. He began to knead them and plucking her nipples.

 

“Yes Harry, Squeeze them, pull them” Susan panted.

 

Harry didn’t know how much longer he could last and before he could reinforce his will he came in Susan.

 

“Oh darn, Harry, you were supposed to hold out longer” Susan pouted.

 

“Sorry, but it was kind of hard when you two wound me up like you did” Harry said.

 

“Fine, Hannah, it’s your turn” Susan said getting off.

 

Hannah didn’t wait a second and soon her pussy was filled with a still hard Harry.

 

“God bless a teenage male’s sex drive” she said happily.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just get going now” Susan said.

 

Hannah nodded and began her bouncing. Harry ripped opened Hannah’s top like he did Susan’s and groped Hannah’s breasts and found that Hannah’s breasts weren’t as sensitive as Susan’s were, but when he got to her nipples he found her squealing.

 

 _Interesting_ he thought.

 

Harry was able to hold out longer with Hannah and it took a full fifteen minutes for him to come in Hannah. This left Harry exhausted though.

 

“I don’t think I have another in me” he said.

 

“That’s alright Harry, we’re done for now. We’ll be back later” Susan said with her full uniform back on.

 

“Yeah, just rest for now” Hannah said putting her uniform back on.

 

“I can’t wait” Harry said then dozed off.

 

The two Hufflepuffs giggled and left. They needed to compare notes and decided how they’d go about their next session.

 

 

**End**


	31. Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: My second Narcissa story. This isn’t connected to my previous one at all. Enjoy!**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 31: Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Harry Potter smirked as he walked towards Malfoy manor. He got a slight tingle as he passed through the wards. He opened the door without knocking and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. He entered to find a very naked Narcissa Malfoy pleasuring herself. Harry loved the sounds she was making whether it was the moaning she was doing or the sound of her fingers thrusting into her warm wet pussy. He divested himself of clothes and climbed onto the bed.

 

“I see you got yourself all warmed up for me,” Harry said in soft tone.

 

Narcissa’s eyes snapped opened and when she saw Harry Potter looking right back at her she tried to cover herself up, but Harry flicked his wrist making Narcissa’s arms spread out and lock in some kind of invisible magical binding to the bedposts. With another flick of his wrist her legs were now locked to the two bedposts at the end of the bed the same way her wrists were locked so she was now in a spread-eagle position.

 

“Now, don’t you look tantalizing” Harry said smirking.

 

“Release me Potter” Narcissa growled.

 

“Why, you look ravishing the way you are” Harry said with that smirk still on his face.

 

“Release me Potter” Narcissa sneered.

 

“Come now Narcissa, how could you be so cold?” Harry asked as he stroked her cheek gently.

 

“Release me now Potter and I won’t tell Lucius” Narcissa said glaring at the boy.

 

Harry laughed loudly at this, which confused the blond.

 

“Ah, yes, your husband Lucius Malfoy. I hope he’s enjoying his stay in hell” the black haired boy said chuckling coldly.

 

Narcissa shivered at the sound.

 

“Now, where were we” Harry said smirking.

 

Narcissa tried to struggle, but the bindings keeping her were too strong for her to break. She had no choice, but watch Harry take her nipple into his mouth and suck on it lightly. She did her best to not get aroused from the sensation that Harry’s lips and tongue was doing to her, but her body was too willing to obey. She hadn’t had this kind of care and gentleness. She felt Harry’s hand mold and knead her other breast as she felt Harry’s other hand slid in-between her legs softly massaging her inner thigh.

 

Narcissa moaned and struggled as she tried to bend her body to get more attention. That’s when Harry moved away.

 

“Don’t want the party to end too soon now do we” Harry said chuckling.

 

Narcissa growled, she hated to being teased.

 

“Now, what shall I do now?” Harry asked tapping his chin.

 

Narcissa moved her hips, she wanted her release. Harry chuckled.

 

“Really, well, I am never one to leave a woman hanging” he said and took off his clothes.

 

Narcissa caught sight of Harry’s cock before he slammed into her harshly and Narcissa’s eyes widen as she screamed in pain and pleasure. She never had anything so big  and thick in her before. Lucius wasn’t big to begin with, and this stretched her to the max. Harry began pumping in and out of her not even giving her a chance to get accustom.

 

“Come on, bitch, this is what you wanted” Harry grunted.

 

Narcissa could only moan and pant as she was being ravaged. She had no way of stopping this pounding though she really didn’t want it to end. With a final shove Harry came inside Narcissa.

 

“That was fun,” Harry said panting.

 

Narcissa couldn’t speak; she never had been fucked this hard before. And now that she had she wanted more.

 

“More” she whispered.

 

“What was that bitch?” Harry asked.

 

“I want more” Narcissa said louder.

 

Harry grinned, “I knew that you liked it rough.”

 

He then waved his hand and a small table appeared with several potions lined up ready to take. He then took one and poured it into Narcissa’s mouth.

 

“This is a lust potion, it will get you more aroused” Harry said then he poured another one down her throat, “that one will keep your energy up and this one will keep you hydrated” Harry said, “and finally this one is a contraceptive potion, we don’t want any accidents now do we,” as he poured in the last bottle down her throat.

 

Harry took the same four potions and then began to pound Narcissa until she was screaming. This continued all night until Narcissa’s throat was raw and she was limp.

 

“Good job bitch, I’ll be back tomorrow night and you’d better be ready” Harry said.

 

“Yes, master” Narcissa said before passing out.

 

 

**End**


	32. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: my second Padma Patil story. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

**Chapter 32: Padma Patil**

 

“Harry, will you pay attention” Padma hissed into her partner’s ear.

 

“Sorry Pad, but why’d you have to pick the most difficult topic there is” Harry whined.

 

Harry and Padma were partnered for a Transfiguration project.

 

“Honestly Harry, this topic isn’t as hard as what Hermione and Neville chose” Padma said.

 

“I know, I feel for poor Neville” Harry said.

 

“I don’t think you have to worry about Neville too much. From what I’ve heard from my sister is that Hermione is rewarding Neville for listening” Padma said.

 

Harry’s eyes widen at this.

 

“You mean Hermione is-“

 

“Yes, she is” Padma said cutting off Harry.

 

“Well I always knew she had a wild side” Harry said smirking.

 

Padma sighed, she knew that Harry and Hermione had a relationship with one another and that it was very hot and heavy. But now she was annoyed with it since she wanted her chance at Harry. She’s wanted it since the Yule Ball fourth year, but the redheaded idiot ruined everything for her and her sister.

 

“Focus Harry” Padma said smacking Harry on the arm.

 

“Sorry Pad” Harry said sincerely.

 

“Whatever, let’s just get some work done” Padma said.

 

Harry nodded and got to reading. This went on for an hour then Harry got tired. His eyes were in danger of closing. He turned to Padma and found that she was fast asleep. Harry grinned and closed the books they were using and with a wave of his wand they returned to their proper shelves. He then gently picked Padma up. Padma was sound asleep and snuggled into Harry as he carried her. He got to the Head’s room, which he shared with Hermione. He said the password and entered. He brought Padma into his room and let her sleep while he went back to the common room and took a nap himself.

 

Padma woke up in a bed that she wasn’t familiar with. She began to panic and it wasn’t until Harry came out of the bathroom that she calm some.

 

“Harry, where are we?” Padma asked.

 

“In my room” Harry answered.

 

“Why didn’t you just take me back to my dorm, you know the password?” Padma asked.

 

“Too far to walk” Harry said.

 

Padma had to agree with that. It was odd that the house known for its intelligence would be housed so far away from the library the holder of knowledge.

 

“Thank you Harry” Padma said smiling.

 

“Anytime Pad” Harry said smiling back.

 

The stay there in silence. Not knowing what to say to each other.

 

“I’ve wanted to be in your bed for years” Padma blurted out.

 

Harry looked at Padma was an odd look. Padma though had a huge blush on her face, she couldn’t believe she blurted that out loud especially to Harry himself.

 

“Really, alone or with me?” Harry asked smirking now.

 

Padma was very nervous now and only squeaking noises came out of her mouth.

 

“I’ll take that as the latter one” Harry said.

 

Padma’s eyes bulged and she wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible. But Harry moved blocking her exit.

 

“Come now Pad, we’ve known each other for a while now. No need to be shy with me” Harry said.

 

Padma was still panicking and wasn’t listening to a word Harry was saying. All that was going through her mind was, ‘I’m get out of her now’.

 

Harry got in front of Padma and knelt down so they were eye level. He could see the worry and panic in her dark brown eyes. He sighed and leaned forward hoping to calm her and hopefully not get slapped. His lips touched Padma’s and instinct took over.

 

Padma’s mind was in turmoil and when she felt Harry’s lips on her everything screeched to a halt. She was frozen and didn’t know what to do. As Harry’s moved against hers she heard a voice that sounded like her sister telling her to kiss him back. So she did so.

 

Harry smiled as he felt Padma respond in kind and not push him back and slap him. He took this as a sign and wrapped his arms around Padma.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Thirty minutes later and Padma was on Harry’s bed panting. Her clothes were rumpled and her lips were swollen. But she was in heaven.

 

“Damn Pad, you’re one good kisser” Harry said.

 

Padma turned to her side and smiled at her new boyfriend.

 

“Well I have done a lot of research” she said cheekily.

 

Harry chuckled and pulled her to him.

 

“Care to do some more?” he asked.

 

Padma’s eyes lit up.

 

“Never hurts to be thorough” she said.

 

 

**End**


	33. Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this one is not only an M because of the sexual aspect, but it will show a bit of dark Harry.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 33: Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour**

 

Twin yelps of pain echoed through the dungeon as Fleur and her sister hung in the air by leather straps. There were two straps that around their wrists and one large one around their waists. Their butts were on display for their master, who was whipping them good.

 

“I told you not to make a sound,” their master growled.

 

“Sorry master, we didn’t mean to” Gabrielle said through tears.

 

“Silence” their master said as the whip hit the two girls’ asses.

 

Fleur did better in biting back a yelp, but her sister failed.

 

“You’re just prolonging your punishment,” their master said.

 

Gabrielle was about to respond, but a look from her sister made her shut her mouth.

 

“That’s better, it appears that your slut of a sister is good for something other than fucking” her master said.

 

With a wave of his wand the straps unraveled making the two girls fall to the ground hard. Gabrielle was about to get up when a foot to her back pushed her down.

 

“Stay down bitch, it’s where you belong” her master hissed.

 

Gabrielle or ‘bitch’ did as she was told, afraid to be punished again.

 

“Slut, come here now” her master barked.

 

Fleur or ‘slut’ crawled on all fours as she made her way to her master’s throne where he was now sitting.

 

“Suck me slut” her master ordered.

 

Fleur quickly undid the buttons and zipper of her master’s pants then pulled them down to reveal her master’s cock, which was already hard. She didn’t hesitate for a second as she engulfed his entire cock.

 

“That’s good, fuck, you know how to suck cock” her master hissed.

 

Fleur didn’t say a thing, but kept working her master’s cock top the best of her ability. She had much experience with this as she had to persuade certain people to get things she wanted. It didn’t take long for her to feel her master’s cock to pulse, which was an indicator that he was about to come. Her master released his seed in her mouth and held her head down on his cock until he was finished.

 

“Don’t swallow” he ordered.

 

Fleur did as she was told.

 

“Good, now go to your sister and share your prize” her master said.

 

Fleur crawled over and kissed her sister. She let some her master’s seed slip from her mouth into her sister as they kissed. She felt Gabrielle freeze for a moment then kissed back. They exchanged their master’s seed until they both got an equal share.

 

“On your hands and knees slut” he barked.

 

Fleur got on her hands and knees showing off not only her red ass, but also her pussy. She felt her master move behind and without warning he shoved into her. She bit her lip in pain as he entered her dry cunt.

 

“That’s right slut feel it” he said.

 

He began pumping in and out making Fleur grimace in pain, but soon pleasure slowly increased and she started to push back wanting more of her master’s cock inside her. She felt her orgasm coming, but as she was about to reach her peak he pulled out leaving Fleur hanging.

 

“That’s it for now slut” he said smirking.

 

“Bitch, suck off your sister’s juices” he commanded.

 

Gabrielle crawled over and took her master’s cock in her mouth and began bobbing her head.

 

“That’s enough” he commanded.

 

Gabrielle pulled back leaving a string of saliva.

 

“Good, now get on all fours like slut” he barked out.

 

Gabrielle did as she was told and showed off her own red ass. She felt her master shove into her. Luckily for her she was wet unlike her sister.

 

“You like pain, don’t you bitch. It gets you wet doesn’t it” he said as he pumped in and out.

 

Gabrielle wanted to respond, but knew that she’d get punished if she did. She felt her master pump in and out of her now at a quicker pace until she felt his seed fill her. She reveled in the warmth that was now in her.

 

“That’s it for tonight” he said as he put his pants back on.

 

Fleur whimpered since she still hadn’t come yet.

 

“See you two tomorrow night” he said and whistled as he left. As soon as they heard the door closed the two girls collapsed. Gabrielle crawled over and hugged her sister. This was their fate, they are slaves to their master, Harry Potter.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: my first attempt in making a dark story. Tell me what you think.**


	34. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 34: Susan Bones**

 

Susan Bones sat giggling as Harry Potter whispered things into her ear. Everyone around them pretended to ignore them, but it was kind of hard to since Susan wasn’t doing anything to suppress her giggles or if she was then she was doing a terrible job at it. It seemed that Harry was enjoying what he was doing to the Hufflepuff as he got more bolder in getting her to giggle. Harry’s hand, which was resting on Susan’s bare thigh was moving higher during its caresses causing her skirt to move also. Susan didn’t seem to mind, or she was giggling too much to notice. Harry’s mouth was close to Susan’s ear still whispering things to the Hufflepuff, which was now making her blush bright red.

 

“We can’t Harry, there are too many people watching” Susan whispered.

 

“Come on, it will be fun” Harry whispered.

 

Susan giggled.

 

“So, are you up for it?” Harry asked with a tinge of hope.

 

“I’m in” Susan said.

 

Harry grinned as he snuck underneath the table. He got in between Susan’s spread legs and muttered a charm to vanish Susan’s knickers. Susan shivered as she felt the cool air hit her privates. She soon felt Harry’s finger probe her pussy. She shivered and bit her lip to hold back a moan. Soon she felt Harry add another finger then soon there were three fingers working inside of her. Susan was breathing heavily and was gripping the table so tightly that her knuckles were white. When she came her mouth shaped an O, but no sound escaped her lips.

 

Harry was smiling at his handiwork. Even in the dim light under the table Harry could see the juices flowing out of Susan’s pussy from her orgasm. He licked his fingers and in the back recesses of his mind he made a mental note that Susan taste like lemons. This was an important fact that Harry stored away though for the moment he just got back to work.

 

Susan now had her head on the table trying to get her breath back. She was sweating and she knew that, since when she tried to move her head it was kind of stuck to the table. She so had to reward Harry for what he had done to her.

 

Soon Harry was back sitting in his chair like nothing had happened at all. And it appeared that no one were even paying any attention to him and Susan.

 

“That was great Harry” Susan whispered.

 

“I aim to please” Harry whispered back.

 

“My turn” Susan said then slid under the table with practiced ease.

 

Susan made quick work of Harry’s zipper and pulled his pants down then his boxers. She took Harry’s already hard rod in her small hand and pumped it a few times. Even in the low light Susan could tell that the size of Harry’s cock was big, bigger than she ever seen before.

 

Harry hissed as he felt Susan’s tongue touch the tip of his cock. He then had to clench his teeth as Susan engulfed him. He felt his rod touch the back of Susan’s throat and almost came, but held on by reciting Quidditch stats.

 

Susan was bobbing her head up and down on Harry’s member like a pro. She swirled her tongue around the hard rod and when she deep-throated Harry. She used her throat muscles to massage Harry’s cock. She could sense that Harry was holding back, and that wasn’t sitting well with her. She wanted Harry’s seed in her stomach right now. So she took her other hand and began to massage Harry’s ball sac.

 

Harry feeling Susan stimulate his sac and he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a low grunt he came. Susan, who was prepared for this swallowed Harry’s entire load. She smacked her lips and sucked the last bit of cum out then put Harry’s boxer and pants back on.

 

Once Susan was topside she had a satisfied smile on her face and Harry was wearing a very goofy grin.

 

“Ready for the next level?” Harry whispered to the Hufflepuff.

 

Susan nodded nervously, though she had just sucked off Harry she was nervous for what was next. Harry pulled Susan away from the table and led her to a wall in the back of the library. He pulled out his invisibility cloak that was in his pocket and pulled it over themselves. When they were covered Harry’s mouth latched onto Susan’s. The intense snog that took place was getting Susan wet again, though she didn’t need much right now.

 

Harry’s hands were working now and soon Susan was free of her shirt and bra. Her large breasts were exposed to the cool air, but that didn’t last long as Harry’s hand cupped them and began to pinch, pull, and tweak.

 

Susan was moaning, but tried to do it quietly so they wouldn’t be caught. Sure they were under Harry’s invisibility cloak, but Harry didn’t charm it so no sound could be heard from it. But soon Susan heard Harry unzip his pants and the next thing she knew was that she was being filled by Harry Potter. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from moaning.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as he slid into Susan. She was tight, but boy was she wet also. Harry then started pumping away not even giving Susan time to adjust. He peppered kisses across Susan’s face, neck and chest only making Susan pant and whine a bit louder. Harry loved the sounds Susan was emitting. Hell, they were turning him on more than before. Soon Harry unleashed his seed into his Hufflepuff lover.

 

“That was lovely Harry” Susan said panting.

 

“Thank you my dear” Harry said grinning.

 

They had to study in the Ravenclaw part of the library more often.

 

 

**End**


	35. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: my second Daphne Greengrass story, hope you like it.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 35: Daphne Greengrass**

 

Daphne Greengrass sighed as she rested her head against her hand. Her mind wandered as she tried to pay attention to professor Binns. She was extremely bored and from her look around the room most of the rest of the class were either asleep or doing other work. The only one who was paying attention was Granger. Daphne rolled her eyes, she didn’t understand why that girl paid any attention to this class. There wasn’t any need to know any of this stuff after they leave Hogwarts.

 

_“She’s been like that since I first met her, she’s never going to change so just ignore her.”_

 

Daphne knew that voice anywhere and she turned her head from Granger to who she was sitting by. He was smirking at her with his green eyes twinkling like a certain headmaster.

 

_“Hello Potter.”_

 

 _“Potter, I thought we were passed that, especially since last night, Daphne”_ Harry said grinning.

 

 _“I’m not in the mood Potter”_ Daphne returned with a growl.

 

 _“Come now Daph, you loved all the games we played last night”_ Harry said.

_“I hate you Potter”_ Daphne said.

 

 _“That’s what you say Daph, but I know you,_ very _well”_ Harry said.

 

Daphne couldn’t stop the chill that ran down her spine as she heard this.

 

Harry and Daphne had discovered their mental link with one another during their first week they dated. It turned out that when Potter men fell hard for a witch and the witch in return falls hard for him then a mental link is established. It meant that they were meant to be together since this was pure magic and nothing could change that.

 

 _“Potter, now is not the time”_ Daphne growled.

 

 _“I beg to differ my love, since no one is really paying any attention to Binns or you that makes it the perfect time”_ Harry said.

 

Daphne growled.

 

 _“Now Daph, you know how I love hearing those kinds of sounds, but it’s way too early for them”_ Harry said chuckling slightly.

 

 _“I’m going to kill you Potter”_ Daphne said.

 

 _“Really, I think there are other things you’d want to do to me”_ Harry said.

 

He then sent images to Daphne, which challenged her to keep a straight face and hold back the arousal she was feeling.

 

 _“Don’t fight it Daph, you know you want it”_ Harry said.

 

 _“You play dirty Potter”_ Daphne grounded out.

 

 _“Well I did tell you that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I guess you’re the one to blame for that”_ Harry said.

 

Daphne fought hard as the flow of images kept coming with each one being more and more graphic in nature. Normally she could handle this and just ignore it, but when the sensations came with the images it was much harder to ignore.

 

 _“Why should I shoulder the blame?”_ Daphne asked trying to stay calm.

 

 _“Because you bring out my Slytherin side, my dear”_ Harry said with a bit of a pur.

 

Daphne was now gripping the table so hard that her knuckles were white. Thankfully her friend Tracey was asleep and didn’t look like she’d be waking anytime soon.

 

 _“Please stop Harry”_ Daphne begged.

 

 _“Oh come on Daph, you can put more feeling into that”_ Harry teased.

 

Daphne gritted her teeth in frustration. Her boyfriend knew just how to push her buttons and liked to do it often through their link.

 

 _“Harry, please”_ she pleaded.

 

 _“I’m just not feeling it Daph”_ Harry said in a pouting tone.

 

Daphne’s eyes were screwed shut as she did her best not to react to what she was seeing and feeling.

 

 _“I can feel your will is slipping Daph, soon you’ll be mine”_ Harry said as he cackled.

 

Just as Daphne’s will was about to break the bell rang, which meant the end of class. She jumped out her seat and raced to the door. She was the first out and raced down the hall hoping to get away from her teasing boyfriend. She stopped panting from running so fast and that’s when she heard him.

 

_“You can run, but you can’t hide.”_

 

Daphne closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. She felt a pair of lips touch her and she broke. All the holding back she had done in class released itself and she couldn’t control herself anymore. She heard Harry chuckle at this, but it barely registered with her as her body had already take over.

 

/Scene Break/

 

They were in an empty classroom on top of the teacher’s desk with a transfigured blanket covering their naked bodies.

 

“I can’t believe we did that” Daphne said with a groan.

 

“Believe it” Harry said grinning.

 

“You know, one of these days we’re going to get caught” Daphne said.

 

“So, I think you like the thrill of getting caught. It turns you on” Harry said.

 

Daphne couldn’t argue with that. Harry was right.

 

 

**End**


	36. Alicia Spinnet & Angelina Johnson & Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: what you all have been waiting for, Harry and the three Gryffindor Chasers together. This is also my biggest Brainy Girl chap to date. Enjoy!**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 36: Alicia Spinnet & Angelina Johnson & Katie Bell**

 

Harry heard the three girls giggle, which made him shiver in fear. They told him that they had a special surprise for him. It was just after they won the Quidditch Cup and he was standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement with a blindfold on.

 

“What’s are you girls up to?” Harry asked.

 

“Nothing that should worry you Harry dear” Alicia said sweetly.

 

“Yeah, you’re our favorite Seeker, we wouldn’t want any harm done to you” Katie said giggling.

 

Angelina was quiet, which scared him even more. For if his captain was quiet that meant something serious was about to happen.

 

He felt the blindfold being removed and found himself looking at three of the hottest girls in Gryffindor posing for him.

 

Katie Bell was wearing a naughty schoolgirl outfit, which was just her normal school uniform sans the robe, but with some interesting adjustments. For instance her blouse was three sizes too small, which made her B-cup breasts strain against the fabric. Harry could see that Katie wasn’t wearing a bra either, which made her nipples poke through the fabric. Katie’s skirt was so short that Harry could see her hairless cunt with just the gentlest of movements.

 

Alicia Spinnet was wearing a slutty nurse’s outfit. It only went down to the end of her butt and if she were to bend over you’d see her ass and cunt clearly. As for her top you could she that she had the first few buttons undone and her C-cup breasts were squeezed together making some nice cleavage. Not only that, but it seemed that the top was a tight fit on her since the buttons that were used looked ready to pop and that Harry could see every curve Alicia had.

 

And last, but not least was Angelina Johnson, who was wearing what looked like an outfit their head of house would wear except for a few things. Angelina’s D-cup breasts looked ready to burst through her robe she was wearing. She had her hair in a severe bun like their head of house would wear and a pair of rectangular glasses that rested on her nose. The robe was short, which showed a lot of Angelina’s muscular legs and only stopped just short of the apex of her legs. Unlike her two teammates, she even was wearing a look that would make their head of house proud of.

 

Harry’s jaw was gaping at the sight.

 

“What’s the wrong Harry?” Katie asked coyly as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

 

“This has to be a dream” Harry murmured.

 

“No dream Harry, we’ve been planning this for quite a while” Alicia said.

 

“Planning?” Harry questioned.

 

“Yes, planning Mr Potter. We all wanted you, but needed a reason to seduce you. First year, you were too young and you were in the hospital wing during what was last game. Second year, Quidditch was canceled and you were still too young. Third year, you had too much on your mind so we decided to hold off even if it was the right time to strike. Fourth year, you were in the tournament and you were always with Hermione to ever get close to. But this year we were ready and nothing was going to stop us to get us a piece of you” Angelina said in character.

 

Harry gulped, he knew that a lot of girls wanted him. Heck, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and now Chosen One, but these were girls he knew and that made it different since they knew him too. But he was still quite scared since he had never been in this kind of situation though his body knew how to react with three sexy girls in front of him.

 

“I see he’s _up_ for some celebration” Alicia said giggling.

 

Harry’s face turned red and he tried to hide his erection.

 

“Come on Harry, don’t be shy” Katie said smiling.

 

Angelina was the one to take charge and walked to Harry and knelt down. She unbuckled Harry’s pants and pulled them down followed by his boxers, which were green with snitches flying across them.

 

“Oh my, who knew little Harry was so big” Katie said in awe.

 

“Mmmm” Alicia said drooling a bit.

 

Harry gulped as his eight-inch cock, which was quite thick was exposed to the girls.

 

“Ladies, I think we’ll have quite a night tonight” Angelina said as she smiled for the first time tonight.

 

The two other girls gave out a squeal of delight.

 

Soon things were moving fast and Harry had barely anytime to know what was happening. Angelina took off Harry’s shirt then proceeded to snog him. Harry was stunned at first, but soon kissed back. This was his second kiss, his first was Cho and he wouldn’t really classify that as a kiss. He and Angelina kissed for a while when he froze as he felt Angelina stroking his cock.

 

“Relax Mr Potter, we know what we’re doing” Angelina said huskily.

 

Harry just nodded unable to really say a thing at all.

 

Soon Alicia and Katie joined in. Angelina moved down with Alicia taking her place kissing Harry. Angelina got on her knees so she had a better look at the man meat. She smiled and started licking the head. Making Harry jump slightly at the contact.

 

“It’s alright Harry, you’ll enjoy this” Katie whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry just groaned as Angelina engulfed his cock with her mouth. She then started bobbing up and down. Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to stave off his release. Alicia finished kissing Harry and Katie jumped in. Alicia got down on her knees and nudged Angelina out of the way.

 

“Quit hogging our toy” Alicia said in a playful whining tone.

 

Angelina sighed and released Harry’s member, which Alicia took over. Katie finished kissing Harry and pulled back smiling seductively. She then stood back and slowly stripped of her outfit. Harry was mesmerized as more skin was revealed. Never had he seen a girl naked. Angelina followed suit and stripped out of her clothes making sure Harry had his eyes on her. Alicia took Harry’s cock out of her mouth and followed her friends’ actions. Soon the three girls were completely naked as Harry was.

 

“Come Harry, time for the main event” Katie said seductively.

 

Alicia took Harry’s hand and pulled Harry to the big bed that the room provided. She pushed him down and straddled him.

 

“Is this your first time?” Angelina asked.

 

Harry nodded while blushing slightly in embarrassment.

 

“It’s alright Harry, we’ll take good care of you” Katie said soothingly.

 

Alicia then raised her hips as Angelina held Harry’s cock still. Alicia lowered herself and as she engulfed Harry cock into her wet cunt she moaned. Once she had him in to the hilt she began to rock herself back and forth as she rose up and down. Katie smiled and looked Angelina. The two did rock, paper, and scissors with Katie winning. She then climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry’s head. Harry was confused at what was going on even though he heard things in the boy’s dorms.

 

“Lick me Harry” Katie said.

 

With Angelina instructing him, Harry licked Katie out. As his tongue touched Katie’s wet center he heard her moan. This freaked him out and was going to stop when Angelina told him that it was alright. So Harry got back to exploring Katie’s dripping wet orifice.

 

Alicia was having a grand time bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock. She had a few guys before, but Harry was different. He was bigger than the other guys not to mention thicker. She only hoped that Harry would hold on so she could enjoy herself a while longer. Sadly Harry hadn’t developed that kind of control and came. Alicia pouted at this, but knew that this would happen. She got off with a sigh.

 

“How was he?” Angelina asked.

 

“Very good, he stretched me in ways I never thought I’d stretch” Alicia said smiling happily, “though he doesn’t have the control yet,” she added with a small frown.

 

Angelina nodded.

 

Katie was moaning and groaned as she grounded her mound on Harry’s face. She loved Harry’s tongue in her.

 

Harry liked the taste of Katie and wondered if Angelina and Alicia would taste this good. He then began trying something new. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He imagined that he was talking to a snake. This got Katie to moan loudly, which got Angelina and Alicia’s attention.

 

“Merlin Katie, what’s he doing to you?” Alicia asked.

 

“I don’t know, but his tongue is doing things I never thought was possible” Katie said moaning loudly.

 

Soon Katie came with a scream. She would’ve collapsed and suffocated Harry if it wasn’t for the other two girls catching her.

 

“I think you killed her Harry” Angelina said.

 

Harry was panting since Katie had her cunt pressed against his face making it hard to breath.

 

“I think we should clean Harry up” Alicia suggested with a smile.

 

Angelina smiled and nodded.

 

The two girls crawled up the bed and began licking off all of Katie’s juices from Harry’s face. Once he was clean of juices both girls kissed him. Harry had started to gain confidence and he moved his hands so they were caressing both girls’ breasts. He was amazed how warm and soft they were. In his hands he weighed both of them and found that since Angelina’s were bigger and they were heavier than Alicia’s, though both sets were quite lovely indeed.

 

“Mmmm, that’s right Harry, play with our breasts. They are all yours for tonight” Alicia whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry felt more confident and continued his exploration. Angelina saw that Harry’s cock was once again standing at attention and she moved over so she was lying on top of him. Alicia saw this and helped positioned Harry’s cock into Angelina’s entrance. Angelina felt Harry’s cock slide into her and she moaned in satisfaction. She then began rocking back and forth making her breasts sway. Harry grabbed them and began to knead them. He found out that if he played with Angelina’s nipples that made her moan louder. So he paid extra attention to them.

 

Angelina always knew that her nipples were very sensitive and the fact that Harry was playing with them made her wetter than ever.

 

Alicia smiled as she checked on Katie. She found her friend just coming around.

 

“How are you feeling?” Alicia asked.

 

“Like I just died and gone to heaven” Katie responded.

 

Alicia smiled.

 

Katie though decided to see how Harry tasted. She tackled her friend and began licking her pussy. Alicia squirmed from underneath Katie. It didn’t take long for Alicia to come since Katie knew just what she liked.

 

Alicia was panting and it took her a few minutes to regain her breath as Katie tried to get all of Alicia’s juices as well as Harry’s seed that was inside her friend.

 

“So what did he do to you to get you to come so hard?” Alicia asked as she sat up.

 

Katie’s eyes glazed over as she remembered, which made Alicia slap her friend hard in the arm.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Katie asked rubbing her arm.

 

“You were in lala land” Alicia said.

 

“Right, sorry” Katie said blushing slightly.

 

Alicia then asked her question again and this time got a response.

 

“I think he’s found a better way to use Parseltongue” Katie said.

 

Alicia’s eyes widen.

 

“I’ve to get me some of that” she said and jumped up.

 

Alicia straddled Harry’s face. Harry knew what Alicia wanted and was quite happy to oblige. Alicia moaned loudly as Harry’s talented tongue went to work. She never had felt this feeling before. She worked her hips to get more out of it.

 

Angelina was still working and was pleased that Harry was lasting longer than he had with Alicia. She then worked her cunt muscles and squeezed Harry’s cock. She wanted to work him some so he would have the best come he’s ever had. When she felt Harry’s cock throb she knew he was close. She too was close since Harry manipulating her nipples was working her up. They came at the same time. Angelina was panting, but sadly Harry couldn’t with Alicia on top of him.

 

“Damn he’s good” Angelina said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

Katie just smiled.

 

Alicia collapsed when she came just like Katie did the two girls had to be help her off.

 

“Damn, that was the hardest I’ve ever came” Alicia said panting heavily.

 

Angelina and Katie licked Alicia’s juices off Harry face.

 

“This has been wonderful” Harry said speaking for the first in a while.

 

“It ain’t over yet” Katie said smiling.

 

“I don’t think I can go another around” Harry said.

 

“We have ways to help with that” Angelina said.

 

With that she walked over to a cabinet that appeared and she opened it. Inside were vials. She took several out and put them on a tray. She came back and handed Harry one.

 

“What’s this for?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s a stamina potion Harry, it will keep you _up_ for a while” Angelina said.

 

Harry smiled and gulped it down then made a look of disgust.

 

“I know, disgusting, but it’s working” Angelina said.

 

Harry’s cock was standing at attention again, ready for more. Katie jumped on Harry and sank her wet pussy into Harry’s cock. She then rolled over so Harry was on top.

 

“Come on Harry, show me what you got” Katie said with a grin.

 

Harry nodded and then began pumping in and out. Katie squealed in delight and moved her hips to match Harry’s strokes. It wasn’t long for both to come.

 

“Rest a bit Harry, we have all night” Alicia said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s it, the end of my longest story in this series so far. I hope you like it since I wasn’t too sure how to do it with three girls. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	37. Marietta Edgcombe

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this one is connected to the Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecombe one that I did in chap 15.**

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 37: Marietta Edgecombe**

 

Marietta shifted nervously as she waited outside her master’s door. This was her first solo with her master. Usually it was her and her best friend Cho Chang, but tonight he decided that some one-on-one time was in order for both girls.

 

“Enter.”

 

Marietta opened the door to find Harry sitting back in his bed waiting for her.

 

“Master, what is you wish of me tonight?” Marietta asked since she was not wearing any costume, but normal clothes.

 

“I have a special outfit for you, it’s lying there” Harry said pointing to the package at the end of the bed.

 

Marietta went over and grabbed it.

 

“You can change in the bathroom” Harry said.

 

“Yes master” Marietta said then left to change.

 

In the bathroom Marietta took a deep breath as she unwrapped her master’s gift. It turned out to be just a loincloth and a strip of cloth that barely covered her breasts. She didn’t question her master’s cloth selection and took of her clothes and put on her outfit. She exited feeling a bit cold from the draft in the room.

 

“Don’t you look ravishing Edgecombe” Harry said.

 

“Thank you master” Marietta said.

 

“Now come here and let me take a good look at you” Harry said.

 

Marietta made her way to the bed and crawled up to Harry until she was almost lying on top of him. Harry’s eyes scanned her entire body, which made her shiver with anticipation. She then felt his hands grab her breasts and began to knead them. She let out a moan as her breasts were kneaded.

 

“We have all night, just the two of us” Harry said as he kissed her neck.

 

“Yes master” Marietta said gasping now.

 

Soon the piece of cloth that was supposed to conceal her breasts was taken off and she felt Harry’s mouth on her nipple. She gasped and groaned as Harry suckled her nipple. Soon he traded off and did the other one. As he was doing this his hands roamed her body. One hand got down to the apex of her legs, which she spread even wider to give him better access. He fingered her cunt until her juices were flowing freely. He then proceeded to shove two fingers into her and began to pump in and out of her fast and hard. She was now panting hard as she rode his fingers.

 

“That’s right Edgecombe ride my fingers. Come for me” Harry said.

 

“Yes master, I will” Marietta panted.

 

She soon came and her juices sprayed all over Harry’s hand and on his leg.

 

“You made a mess Edgecombe. You best clean it up” Harry said.

 

Marietta was panting from her orgasm, but followed orders. She first sucked Harry’s fingers then hand making sure to get all of her juices off. Then she licked Harry leg getting closer to his bulge. He was just wearing a pair of boxers so it was easy for her to remove them leaving Harry naked. She then attacked Harry’s cock like a starving man at a all you can eat buffet. She engulfed the entire pole and began bobbing her head up and down swirling her tongue.

 

Harry hissed as he grabbed her head forcing her to go at his speed.

 

“That’s right Edgecombe, suck my cock. Suck it like it is the last cock you’ll ever have” Harry said.

 

Marietta did just that. She was very eager to please her master. Soon Harry’s cock began to throb and pulse, which meant Harry was about to come. She just increased her sucking, which set him off. She swallowed all of Harry’s seed and made sure she got it all by sucking him dry.

 

“That’s enough Edgecombe” Harry said and pulled her off his limp cock.

 

Marietta obeyed and rested her head on his chest. Harry went about toying with Marietta’s nipples and kneading her breasts as he regained her strength. Once he felt ready he rolled over on Marietta and without warning slammed into her. Marietta’s eyes shot open and she screamed in pain. Though her pussy was quite wet it wasn’t ready for the sudden intrusion. Harry didn’t seem to feel like waiting for Marietta to get comfortable and began pumping away.

 

This left Marietta moaning loudly first from pain then pleasure as her pussy got used to the intrusion. She pulled Harry to her chest, which made Harry lick and suck her breasts. This increased her pleasure even more. When Harry began sucking on her nipple that made her come. Harry kept pounding away not even resting. Both were covered with sweat as Harry never let up. He knew he was getting close since even though he’s screwed Marietta many times she still had a tight cunt. He released his seed into her and collapsed on top of her.

 

“That was wonderful master” Marietta said.

 

“Mmmmm, I aim to please Edgecombe” Harry said.

 

Marietta fell asleep quickly leaving Harry to get up and walk to the door.

 

“Hermione?”

 

His bushy haired friend popped her head out her door.

 

“Yes Harry?” she asked.

 

“Take Edgecombe back to her cell” Harry said.

 

“Of course Harry” Hermione said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: That’s kind of the sequel to my Cho and Marietta one back in 15. Yes, I might’ve said earlier that these would be one-shot stories, but I guess I lied. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	38. Lily Potter

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: warning this story has incest in it, if you don’t like this kind of thing then don’t read it.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 38: Lily Potter**

 

Lily moaned as she bounced up and down. Her breasts bouncing with every movement she made. Below her was her son, Harry. This twisted affair of theirs started the beginning of summer. Her husband James was off on an undercover assignment, which left her alone with her oldest son along with her twin daughters. Her twin daughters were staying with their friend Hermione. Leaving herself and Harry alone. Now it has been years since Lily and James have had sex. It wasn’t for the lack of wanting, but more of their jobs getting in the way. This led to Lily seducing her son. She saw in her son what she saw in James when he was younger.

 

Harry looked just like James except for the eyes, which were hers. She knew it was morally wrong, but that was in the muggle world. In the wizarding world incest wasn’t even a word. That’s how many old families stay alive. They’d marry within the family so not taint the bloodline. This of course led to their offspring to have many defects. Like small magical cores and even squibs.

 

Their first coupling was uncoordinated and quick. Lily knew Harry didn’t know what to do. He was a virgin at this and had to be led by his mother every step of the way. After they were done Harry kept repeating over and over that it was wrong. Lily tried to calm him, but it didn’t work. Dinner that night was quiet and full of tension. Lily decided to let Harry be for a day or two to calm down.

 

Now here she was naked on her son’s bed fucking him as he looked up watching her breasts bounce.

 

“Go on baby, you can touch them” Lily moaned.

 

Harry hesitantly reached up and cupped his mother’s breasts. She moaned as she felt her son touch her breasts. This made Harry get more confident and then began to experiment by kneading her mother’s breasts. Lily moaned louder from the action. Harry then began playing with her nipples because he read somewhere that women liked to have their nipples played with. Lily seemed to like this and began bouncing harder on Harry. This of course made Harry lose his load and he came inside his mom.

 

Lily felt as her son released his seed into her and thanked god that she used a contraceptive charm.

 

“That was wonderful baby” she said and kissed Harry on the mouth.

 

Harry returned the kiss and soon they were making out. Harry was still playing with Lily’s breasts making her moan into his mouth. The sound of Lily moaning got Harry hard again. But this time he wanted to be in control since the past few times it was his mom doing all the work. He wanted to be on top this time. He rolled Lily over and guide his cock into his mother’s very wet cunt.

 

Lily moaned as she felt Harry enter her. She didn’t think that Harry was confident enough to take control, but like always, her son found a way to surprise her. He began pumping back and forth slowly relishing the feeling of his cock inside his mom. He couldn’t believe he was pumping into the very place that gave birth to him. It thrilled his on some level, which made his cock pulse.

 

Lily felt this and loved the feeling of her son’s cock inside her. He was much bigger than James in size and thickness. He filled her to the brim making her wetter more and more at just the thought.

 

Soon Harry was pumping in and out at steady pace wanting this one to last. Lily was writhing underneath her son as Harry took control. He was so much better than James, she knew it.

 

“Merlin Harry, give it to me” Lily moaned.

 

Harry increased his pace.

 

“Yes Harry, yes” Lily said.

 

Harry kept pumping as he decided to try something he heard in the dorms. He bent down and licked his mother’s breast. Lily felt her son’s tongue on her breast and she shivered. Harry tasted the sweat that was on his mother and he liked it. He then took Lily’s nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. Lily felt this new sensation and grabbed the back of her son’s head and held it.

 

“Oh Harry, suck my nipple” Lily moaned.

 

Harry did as he was told since he was a good son and obey his mother. He kept sucking away as he thrusted into his mother. Soon the coupling of all the sensations erupted and Harry came inside his mom again with Lily coming at the same time.

 

“That was wonderful baby” Lily cooed.

 

Harry just rolled over and cuddled next to his mom.

 

Lily played with her son’s hair as she thought of what things they could do for the rest of the summer.

 

 

**End**


	39. Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 39: Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger**

 

Daphne walked into the library stunned at what she had just saw. She had just found her husband of two years fucking his best friend in their bed. She was too shocked to say anything when she saw it that she wandered down to the library where they kept the brandy. She had taken a big gulp when her husband came in wearing his bathrobe.

 

“Daphne, I didn’t know you’d be home” Harry said coming in.

 

“Oh, so you always fuck her in our bed when I am away?” Daphne asked with a  bit of anger.

 

“No, this was the first time, I swear” Harry said.

 

“Oh, so how long has this _thing_ been going on?” Daphne asked.

 

“Only for a few months, I swear. I don’t really know how it started. You know how close we’ve been” Harry said.

 

“Yes, but I thought you told me you saw her as a friend, a sister” Daphne said.

 

“I did, I thought I did” Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Is she better than me?” Daphne asked.

 

Harry’s eyes widen, “what?”

 

“You heard me, she is better than me?” Daphne asked now with folded arms.

 

Harry hesitated, since he didn’t know how to answer.

 

“Oh for Merlin’s sakes Harry, it isn’t that hard. It’s a yes or no kind of question” Daphne said steamed.

 

“No, it isn’t. You two are so different yet alike that it’s hard to know which one is better” Harry said shaking his head.

 

“Fine, then I guess we’re going to have to settle this the old fashion way” Daphne said.

 

Harry looked at his wife with a confused expression.

 

Daphne began to strip out her clothes she was wearing.

 

“Daph, what are you doing?” Harry choked out.

 

“We’re going to have a little competition my husband” Daphne said sultry.

 

Harry was nervous. He shouldn’t be since this was his wife and he had seen her naked tons of times, but this time he was nervous. But that didn’t stop his body from acting accordingly. His cock rose to attention upon seeing his wife’s flawless body. Her D-cup breasts were firm and haven’t sagged a bit even now. She had a tone stomach and her ass was fit like hell.

 

“Come on love, you know what to do” Daphne purred.

 

Harry saw the glint in his wife’s eye and he couldn’t control himself. He tore off his robe and lunged at his wife making them fall onto a settee that was conveniently placed there. His mouth took one of her pert nipples and began sucking on it as he shoved two fingers into her.

 

Daphne gasped as she felt her husband’s fingers penetrate her and she had to grip his shoulders as an orgasm rocked her body so quickly. Her husband always had magic fingers that knew how to set her off so easily.

 

This didn’t stop Harry from pumping his fingers into her over and over causing her to whine and squeak every couple minutes as she experienced mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm. When Harry pulled his fingers out this made her groan in frustration, but her tune soon changed to a screech as Harry shoved his cock into as hard as he could.

 

Daphne was always amazed at how big Harry was even after all the sex they’ve had it seemed like he stretched in new ways every time.

 

Harry began pushing in and out of his wife as she clawed his back. She was gasping for air as he plowed her. Soon she came and with a grunt Harry came too.

 

“So who was better?” Daphne asked panting as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

 

“I don’t know, but from where I am standing I’d say it was quite hot.”

 

Daphne looked up and found Hermione Granger standing there wearing a robe, but one of her hands was playing with her pussy.

 

“What do you want?” Daphne hissed.

 

“I was hoping for a chance to show you what Harry really likes” Hermione said with a challenging smile.

 

Daphne’s eyes narrowed. She was not one to back down from a challenge and this girl was challenging her on what her husband likes. Well she’d show her.

 

“You’re on” she said.

 

Hermione grinned and pulled off her robe revealing her tan body. Her breasts were smaller than Daphne’s, but still big enough to be more than a mouthful and she was just as fit as Daphne was. She sauntered over and pushed Daphne aside making her pull out of Harry. Hermione flicked her hair back then engulfed Harry’s entire cock into her waiting mouth. Harry hissed as Hermione’s tongue swirled around his cock. Hermione enjoyed the combined juices of both Harry and Daphne and though that it was an interesting combination, but thought hers and Harry’s were better.

 

Daphne watched the brunette go down on her husband and could feel herself get hot. Now she was into girls, but the scene was just too exotic for her to handle. That’s when she realized that Hermione had Harry in her throat. She watched as Hermione’s throat muscle worked like a cunt as they contracted and squeezed Harry’s cock. The former ice princess marveled at the former bookworm’s skill and wondered where she learned this.

 

When she heard her husband grunt that meant he had came. Hermione pulled back with a grin.

 

“Can you top that?” she asked smugly.

 

Daphne glared at Hermione.

 

“Of course I can” she said haughtily.

 

Hermione moved aside for Daphne to try.

 

“I don’t think I can go another round” Harry panted.

 

“Don’t worry Harry, I have something to help you” Hermione said mischievously.

 

She then went back to her back, which was by the door where she left when she came in. She rummaged through it until she pulled out a small kit. She then came back to the couple. Once back she opened the kit to reveal several vials filled with potions.

 

“Here Harry, take this” Hermione said as she handed him a vial.

 

Harry looked at his friend with caution.

 

“Don’t worry Harry, it perfectly fine” Hermione assured him.

 

Harry sighed and nodded. He knew that he could trust Hermione with his life. He took the vial and downed the contents. It taste odd, but was better than any potion he’s ever had.

 

“What was that Hermione?” Harry asked.

 

Oh, just a special potion I created. It in latent terms gets you horny and keeps you horny for a long time” Hermione said smiling devilishly.

 

Harry could already feel the potion take affect. He felt his cock harden and he was almost overcome with lust, but he held back the worst of it.

 

“Here Daphne, you might to take some too to keep up” Hermione said handing the Lady Potter another vial as she took one herself.

 

Daphne took the vial and downed it as did Hermione and they both felt very horny as well. Daphne pounced on her husband’s cock. She wanted to prove that she was better than Hermione. Hermione in the meantime climbed onto Harry and lowered her wet cunt over Harry’s mouth. She felt Harry tongue in her and she groaned with pleasure. This went on until Hermione came then Harry came too.

 

Daphne couldn’t swallow all of Harry’s load and some of it dribbled down onto her chest. Hermione seeing this lunged and attacked Daphne’s breasts licking off all of Harry’s cum. Daphne was surprised at this action and could only moan with pleasure. Once Hermione was finished Daphne saw that Harry’s face was covered Hermione’s juices and decided to clean him up. Whether she wanted to do this or if it was the potion at work she hadn’t a clue, but she liked what she tasted.

 

The three spent the rest of the afternoon and late into the night screwing each other every way possible. When the potion finally wore off they were exhausted, but very satisfied. Daphne was on one side of Harry spooning him with Hermione on the other copying her actions.

 

“We still haven’t seen who won” Hermione said tiredly.

 

“Looks like we’ll just have to continue this later then” Daphne said.

 

“I concur” Hermione said.

 

The two girls fell asleep dreaming of when they could compete next.

 

 

**End**


	40. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 40: Katie Bell**

 

Katie stumbled back to Gryffindor tower mumbling the whole way. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted the twins when they asked her to celebrate a Gryffindor victory in Hogsmeade, but they persuaded her somehow. So here she was hoping not to get caught before she reached Gryffindor tower. She was just glad tomorrow was Sunday and that she had no classes. She somehow was able to say the password correctly the first time and stumbled into the common room.

 

“Katie?”

 

Katie looked up th see a messy black haired boy looking at her.

 

“Harry, so great to see you” she slurred happily.

 

“Have you been drinking?” Harry asked.

 

“Just a little” Katie mumbled as she fell to the ground, which made her giggle.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head.

 

“Come on, let me help you up” he said as he walked over to her.

 

“I’m fine” Katie mumbled.

 

“Katie, you’re talking to the rug” Harry said.

 

“Oh,” Katie turned her head, “I’m fine Harry.”

 

“Katie, now you’re talking to the fireplace” Harry said patiently.

 

“Uhg, if you’d quit moving then I might be able to talk to you” Katie grumbled.

 

“Uh Katie, I’m right in front of you” Harry said.

 

For some reason this brought a bout of giggles to the Chaser and she giggled as she rolled around on the floor. Harry was perplexed on what to do. He had no experience dealing with a drunk person let alone a drunk teammate.

 

“Come on Harry, join me” Katie said as she pulled Harry down to her.

 

Harry couldn’t withstand Katie’s pull and fell over on top of her.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m fine silly” Katie giggled.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Katie, you really need to get to bed and sleep this off” he said.

 

“But I don’t wanna” Katie whined.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you to the stairs” Harry said getting up.

 

He then pulled Katie up and helped her get to the staircase to the girl’s staircase. Once there he waited until Katie was wasn’t wobbling anymore.

 

“Can you get up the stairs on your own?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course, I know how a stairs work Harry, you should know that” Katie said smiling goofily.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“Come on Harry, time for bed” Katie said as she pulled out her wand and waved it in an odd pattern.

 

“Katie, what did you do?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“Just disabled the ward to keep the boys out” Katie said.

 

Harry was shocked, he didn’t think there was a way to disable that ward.

 

“Come on Harry, time for bed” Katie said as she pulled Harry up the stairs.

 

“Wait, Katie, I don’t sleep here” Harry said.

 

“Pish-posh, I need something to cuddle and you’re it” Katie said.

 

Harry tried to get out, but Katie’s grip on his arm was tight, so he had no way of escaping. Once up the stairs Katie made her way to her year’s dorm and opened the door to find the rest of her year mates asleep. She then pulled Harry in and closed the door. She dragged Harry to her bed and shoved him onto the bed. Then she began to undress, which made Harry very nervous. When Katie was finished all she had on was a big shirt on and a pair of knickers.

 

“Sleepy time” Katie sing-songed.

 

She got into bed and pulled the covers up on both her and Harry. She then pulled Harry so his face was level to her breasts.

 

“Katie?” Harry said.

 

“Shhh Harry, sleepy time” Katie said.

 

Harry was stuck and had no place to go. Katie’s grip on him was tight not to mention he was the closest he’s ever been to a female ever. This made his cheeks redden and a certain part of him grow.

 

“Harry, not now time to sleep” Katie mumbled.

 

Harry’s face was now deep red as he began to squirm.

 

“Harry, what is wrong?” Katie asked sleepily.

 

“Katie, I’m in your bed with my face in between your breasts” Harry said.

 

“Mmmm, a dream come true” Katie said wistfully.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next morning Katie let out a groan as she rolled to her side. That’s when she felt something move. That made her freeze.

 

“Katie, are you feeling better?”

 

Katie let out a breath of relief upon hearing Harry’s voice.

 

“I’m fine Harry, what happened last night?” she asked.

 

Harry told her and she was relieved that no one else was in the common room to see her drunk.

 

“Thanks for taking care of me Harry” Katie said turning to face him.

 

“Anything for my favorite Chaser” Harry said as he grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind Katie’s ear.

 

“So, we did nothing last night” Katie said.

 

“Nothing, you were too drunk” Harry said.

 

“Good, I rather our first time not be a drunken bout” Katie said.

 

“Then you best stop going out with the twins every victory” Harry said.

 

“Yes, dad” Katie said sarcastically.

 

Harry shook his head as he pulled Katie into a kiss.

 

“Come on, I need to get going before Hermione wakes” he said.

 

 

**End**


	41. Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 41: Astoria Greengrass**

 

Astoria Potter smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger. It had been just three weeks since she had married her Harry and it only felt like yesterday when it all started.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Astoria was out shopping with her friends when she was stopped.

 

“Story?”

 

Astoria looked up to see her ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

 

“Draco, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be skulking about in the dark somewhere?” Astoria scathingly asked.

 

“Please Story, I’ve changed” Malfoy said.

 

“That’s what you’ve told me before Draco, and I always believed you until I saw what you did to that woman” Astoria said.

 

“That was an accident Story, I swear” Malfoy said.

 

Astoria crossed her arms.

 

“She was just a muggle Story, that’s all” Malfoy said.

 

“Just a muggle Draco, she was a good friend of Hermione’s, who you know is a good friend of mine” Astoria said.

 

Malfoy looked unmoved.

 

“I thought you changed after your short stint in Azkaban, but I guess I was wrong” Astoria said shaking her head.

 

“I have changed Story, I mean it” Malfoy said.

 

“No you haven’t Draco, you only want me because that is a way into the Greengrass money” Astoria said.

 

Malfoy took a step back.

 

“That’s a lie” he hissed.

 

“No it isn’t Draco, since the Malfoy money is all, but gone you needed to find a way back to the life you grew up in, and I was a way in” Astoria said holding back her tears.

 

“Who’s been telling you these lies?” Malfoy hissed.

 

“Harry” Astoria said.

 

“Of course, it had to be Potter” Malfoy growled.

 

“Look Draco, I have to go” Astoria said.

 

As she tried to move passed Malfoy he caught her arm and pulled her back.

 

“I’m not done with you, what else had Potter said?” Malfoy demanded.

 

“You’re hurting me Draco” Astoria said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

“Answer me, damnit” Malfoy demanded.

 

Soon he felt a tip of a wand on the back of his neck.

 

“Remove your hands off Miss Greengrass, Malfoy.”

 

Malfoy turned and found himself staring in the eyes of one Harry Potter.

 

“Stay out of this Potter” Malfoy growled.

 

“I will once again ask you to remove your hands off of Miss Greengrass now” Harry said sternly.

 

“And I told you to butt out Potter this is between Astoria and I” Malfoy said.

 

“I am one of Miss Greengrass’ personal bodyguards on retainer by her father Lord Greengrass” Harry said.

 

“Grunt work, I always knew that was all you were good for Potter” Malfoy said.

 

“Please Malfoy, this I do for free. You know that the Potters are quite wealthy, I just like doing something worthwhile” Harry said.

 

Malfoy was getting annoyed at this and let go of Astoria as reached for his wand. He barely got it out when he was knocked out by a stunner.

 

“Are you alright Story?” Harry asked putting his wand away.

 

Astoria nodded, “thanks Harry.”

 

“No problem, now how about I get you home” Harry said holding out his arm.

 

Astoria smiled and took Harry’s offered arm.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was soon after that Harry and Astoria started to see one another. They enjoyed their time together. It was also a bonus that her father approved of the relationship. Her father only saw this as a good connection and would be a great alliance with the Potters. Astoria saw it as finally being with a man that she loved. And it seemed that Harry felt the same.

 

They dated a few months when Harry popped the question to her. Their wedding was not as lavish as she dreamed, but it was just as special and romantic. They decided to make their wedding small since Harry was still hounded by the media even after all these years and he wanted this to be private. Astoria agreed since she had been on the wrong end of the media a few times as she dated Harry and craved the privacy.

 

Astoria felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she smiled.

 

“Hey, what are you thinking about so hard?” Harry asked.

 

Astoria turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck.

 

“Just reminiscing” she said.

 

 

**End**


	42. Lily Potter & Alice Longbottom

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: This for a reviewer who requested this pairing. It is also a continuation of the Lily Potter from chapter 38. This also has incest in it so you can skip this one if you don’t like that kind of thing.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 42: Lily Potter & Alice Longbottom**

 

Lily Potter was enjoying her new relationship with her son Harry and thought it was time to teach him something new. She got in touch with her close and best girl friend Alice Longbottom. Alice was in the same boat as her. Her husband was on the same assignment that Lily’s was out on and her son was spending time with the Weasleys this summer. So that meant Alice had time to do some ‘teaching’.

 

Harry entered his mother’s bedroom to see his mother and his godmother in a 69. His eyes bulged and his cock harden at the sight.

 

“Oh, hello Harry dear” Lily said casually as she looked up from Alice’s cunt.

 

“Uh, mom I got your note telling me that you needed to see me” Harry said in a squeaky voice.

 

“Yes dear, this is your new lesson. To pleasure two women at the same time. You have excellent stamina. Better than your father and I knew you could be able to handle two” Lily said.

 

“Um okay” Harry said with a bit of hesitancy.

 

“Now, you know what to do” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded and pulled his wand. He closed the door and waved it, which locked the door and made the room sound proof. This was something he learned when he started fucking his mom daily. He then took off his clothes and climbed onto the bed where his mother and godmother was waiting.

 

Alice laid there admiring her godson’s body. He sure had no fat on it. He wasn’t big muscled, but he was lean and had some muscle definition. Her eyes then traveled down and she licked her lips. His cock was impressive and if Lily was being truthfully in how good Harry was at using it then this ‘lesson’ would be worthwhile.

 

Lily removed herself from top of her friend and let Harry take control. She’d only intervene if needed. Harry took his mother’s position and got a good look at his godmother. She was in the same shape as his mother, which meant she kept herself in good shape. Not much body fat on her though there was a small spot here and there. Her breasts weren’t as big as his mothers, but still a good handful. Her cunt was hairy, which was something new to him since his mother always kept hers either trimmed or no hair at all.

 

Harry took Alice’s nipple into his mouth and began sucking. Alice gasped and grabbed the back of Harry’s head holding it to her chest. Harry’s hands weren’t idle as one played with her other breast while the other sought her core and began slowly slipping his fingers in.

 

“Harry, hasn’t your mother told you it’s not nice to play with your food” Alice said cheekily.

 

Harry grinned and moved away from her breast and dove to Alice’s cunt. This took Alice by surprise. She never had anyone attack her cunt with such force and exuberance. She was moaning and whining as she felt Harry’s tongue inside her along with his fingers. Lily took this opportunity and climbed on top of her friend and placed her wet pussy onto her friend’s mouth. Alice needing no prompting began to lick Lily out. She knew what her friend liked and soon had Lily bucking and moaning.

 

Harry was having fun tasting a new pussy and he liked the taste. It was a bit more tart than his mother’s, but still delicious. He worked hard to get his godmother to come, but he looked up and saw his mother moaning and bucking. It was an amazing sight. Soon Alice came in a flood. Harry lapped it up eagerly. Lily came next and was panting.

 

“Alice, you always knew what I liked,” she said slowly getting off her friend’s face.

 

Harry waited there eagerly for what was next.

 

“What are you waiting for Harry, fuck her brains out” Lily said.

 

Harry was always one to obey his mother and so he did. He climbed on top of Alice and with Lily guiding his cock he slid into his godmother. Alice moaned as she was filled. Merlin, it had been so long. Harry began pumping away alternating between long hard thrusts, short ones and then slow ones. He never kept a pattern, which kept Alice begging for more.

 

Lily watched this with pride as her son fucked one of her oldest friends. The way Harry moved was amazing and she wished somewhat that it was her in that position that Alice was in. But she shook her head of those thoughts. She needed to stay focused for now.

 

Alice was loving every minute of getting fucked by Harry. He was much better than Frank and Frank knew his way around her. She soon came and then Harry did. She thank Merlin for contraceptive charms.

 

Harry got off panting and his cock is limp.

 

“I don’t think I can go on anymore,” he said tiredly.

 

“Don’t worry dear, I know how to get you hard again” Lily said smiling.

 

Lily pounced on her friend and began licking her out. She wanted all of her son’s seed and she was determined to suck it all out of Alice. Alice, who was tired from the fucking could only lie there as her friend took advantage of her. Soon Alice came again thanks to Lily’s talented tongue.

 

Harry watched this and grew hard at the sight.

 

Lily then arranged them so Harry was lying down. She took Harry cock and Alice took Harry’s mouth. Harry began eating his godmother out enjoying the still new taste. Lily was bouncing up and down on Harry hard cock while Alice rode Harry’s tongue. Both women began kissing one another and caressing each other’s breasts. Pinching and pulling, molding them. They knew each other very well after so many years. But never had they ever shared a guy before until Harry. This thrilled both of them.

 

Harry came again then Lily followed by Alice. They collapsed in a heap panting.

 

“Did I pass?” Harry asked breathing heavily.

 

“Maybe some more ‘instruction’” Alice suggested.

 

“I concur” Lily said.

 

 

**End**


	43. Nymphadora Tonks

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

****

**A/N: here’s my first Tonks one. Well here it is.**

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 43: Nymphadora Tonks**

 

Tonks sighed she was on night watch. All she did was stare at an empty street. Nothing happened here, which was quite boring for the auror. She heard something and immediately became alert. It was a slip of paper.

 

_Come to my room._

_Harry_

 

Tonks looked at the note with a confused expression, but decided to see what Harry wanted. She left her post since it be a long while before the next shift begins. She entered the house with a simple charm and headed upstairs to Harry’s room. Once inside she noticed it was empty.

 

“Harry?” she called.

 

Without warning she was pushed against the now closed door and was kissed hard on the mouth. She tried to fight back, but she over powered. Not only physically, but Harry’s aura was dominating her, which made her feel weak all over.

 

With Tonks in this state Harry began to undress the auror quickly then he did himself. He stepped back to admire his victim as she stood there stunned. Tonks had an athletic body, which came from all that training aurors do. Her breasts were high and firm and also more than a handful. He noticed that even her pubic hair was pink. He snorted at that and knew he would have to make a few changes to her when this was over, but that was for later. Soon Tonks was on the bed and Harry was kissing her again as his hands roamed her body. His mouth went to her neck licking and sucking and his hands caressed and pinched her breasts.

 

Tonks was under siege of pleasure and she couldn’t get her head above it. She was lost.

 

Soon one of Harry’s hands traveled down to Tonks’ center and he plunged two fingers in then three. He pumped them in and out hard and fast. Tonks gasped and was whining as she gripped the bed sheets. Never had any man taken her like this and it felt good. She came with a low long moan and Harry pulled his fingers out of her. He didn’t leave time to recover as he plunged his hard cock into her fully. Tonks’ eyes widen and was about to scream when Harry shoved his fingers into her mouth. The same fingers that had occupied her pussy. She sucked on them as Harry fucked her. She was amazed that she tasted so good. She had tasted herself before, but this was different, it was erotic. Harry plowed into Tonks hard and fast never relenting.

 

Tonks was amazed at the lad’s stamina. She never had a fucking like this and it took all of her strength to move her hips in the same rhythm as Harry’s.

 

When Harry finally came he was sweaty and still hard. Tonks stunned that Harry was still hard even after that hard fucking. She knew most guys would go limp after one go. She looked into his eyes and saw his green eyes had a devilish look in them. This made her nervous slightly. He moved up and jammed his cock into her mouth. He then began to pump his cock in and out of Tonks’ mouth. She didn’t seemed to mind as her tongue swirls and licked as she fast as she could. She could taste her own come as well as Harry’s and she loved it. Tasting her own come and Harry’s was turning her on even more. When Harry came again Tonks swallowed and she knew that she was addicted to Harry’s come right away. That’s when she noticed he was still hard.

 

Harry turned Tonks over until she was on her hands and knees and slammed into her again. He was fucking her doggy-style and she had to keep from barking. But that was easy to do since most of her coherent thoughts had abandoned her and she was left to only grunting, moaning, and panting with the occasion “fuck me harder” and “more, I need more”.

 

Tonks had lost how many times she had come, but that didn’t matter since she was getting the fucking of a lifetime and it was abso-fucking-lutely fantastic. When Harry came for the last time Tonks collapsed on the bed totally drained. Harry had a smirk on his face.

 

“She’ll fit in well with my bitches from Hogwarts” he said.

 

A mark appeared on Tonks’ thigh to show that she belonged to Harry.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s my Tonks one, hope you liked it.**


	44. Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: my first Hermione one. Well here it is.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 44: Hermione Granger**

 

“Where have you been?” Emma Granger asked her daughter.

 

“I was studying” Hermione said.

 

“Then why do you smell like smoke and alcohol?” Emma questioned.

 

“I was studying then Lavender and Parvati dragged me to a club” Hermione said.

 

“That’s no excuse, you should’ve been home two hours ago” Emma said with some frustration.

 

“I’m not a child anymore mom. I’m a full grown adult in this world and in the other” Hermione said stomping her foot.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me young lady” Emma said sternly.

 

Both women glared at one another, neither wanting to back down. That is until Dan, Emma husband and Hermione’s dad broke it up. He dragged his wife to bed and politely told Hermione to go to her home and they’d discuss things in the morning.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hermione stomped to her room furious. It wasn’t her fault that her friends dragged her to a club. She wanted to study, but they wanted to party and knew that Hermione wouldn’t want to so she’d be the designated apparater for the group. She heard her door shut behind her and she spun around to find a smiling Harry Potter.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” she asked with exasperation.

 

Harry rushed towards her and kissed hard. Hermione lost all train of thought and kissed back. Merlin, she loved this man. Harry spun them around and as he moved to press her against the door he made their clothes disappear. Hermione gasped when she felt the cold wood on her bareback.

 

“Harry, we can’t my parents” Hermione said between pants.

 

“Don’t worry, I charmed the room with the usual” Harry said in between kisses to her neck.

 

Hermione groaned and let herself go. She knew there no use arguing when Harry was in the mood. Harry went from her neck to her chest. He licked and sucked every piece of flesh then began sucking on her nipple. Hermione’s pussy was soaked by now. She wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist and with a little adjustment Hermione sank onto Harry’s hard cock. She moaned the whole way down. She loved the way he filled her completely.

 

Harry began pumping in and out of Hermione at a fast pace. Thankfully Harry also charmed the door to be extra solid or they might’ve broken through it and that would not be good. Harry kept his pounding as he licked and sucked her breasts. This made Hermione moan loudly and held his head in place not wanting him to leave.

 

Hermione was enjoying the pounding she was getting. No matter how hard Harry pounded into her she wanted more.

 

“Merlin, more Harry, please more” she moaned.

 

Harry obliged and began going at a harder faster pace. Hermione squealed at this new speed and did all she could to hold on. She came for the first, no, second, wait was it the third. She couldn’t remember, but that didn’t matter as she was doing all she could to keep her legs locked around Harry’s waist and her arms around Harry’s neck. She was getting the pounding she needed.

 

Harry pulled them away from the door and with Hermione still in him he moved to her bed. He laid her down and had her unhook her legs and placed them on his shoulders and began pounding away again.

 

Hermione screech in this new position. She felt more of Harry then before and she wanted more. She was sweating heavily and she had come more times then she could count, but still wanted more.

 

Harry pumped away in this new position for several minutes then came inside Hermione.

 

“Merlin, that is what I needed” Hermione panted.

 

“There’s still more” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Hermione saw that Harry’s cock hadn’t gone limp. She was still amazed that he could stay hard even after the fucking they did. That and she was ready for another go. They completed each other not only in their lives outside the bedroom, but also inside the bedroom. They both couldn’t get enough of one another.

 

Hermione got on her hands and knees and wiggled her bottom. Harry took the invitation and in one thrust put his whole self into Hermione’s juicy pussy. Hermione moaned loud and long as she felt Harry enter her. She knew she’d be sore and tired tomorrow or was it morning, whatever she just knew she’d be sore and tired.

 

Harry pumped away and bend over to caress Hermione swaying breasts. Hermione moaned from the extra sensation. Soon Harry came for the final time as did Hermione. Both of the were exhausted, but satisfied. Harry flicked his wrist and they were covered by Hermione’s blankets to keep their heat in.

 

“Night my love” Harry said.

 

“Night Harry” Hermione said.

 

 

**End**


	45. Daphne Greengrass & Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: reviewer request.**

****

****

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 45: Daphne Greengrass & Pansy Parkinson**

 

Harry Potter sighed, he was in another detention with Umbridge. This one he had no idea what he had done to deserve it. He entered the classroom to find the toad and two members of the Inquisitor squad, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

 

“You’re finally here Mr Potter. I have an important meeting with Minister Fudge, so these two will be giving you your detention tonight. Don’t do anything reckless since they’ll be reporting to me afterwards” Umbridge said then waddled out.

 

Once she left Harry was alone with the two.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked folding his arms.

 

“Come on Potter, lighten up. You don’t have to deal with the toad, just us,” Daphne said with a smile.

 

Pansy looked at her fellow Slytherin in shock. Sure Daphne had joined the squad recently, but her conviction sounded sincere. But now she was acting different. What was going on?

 

“Sure Greengrass, what do you have in mind?” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“We could always show miss pureblood princess here what it is like to be truly fucked” Daphne said with an identical smirk.

 

“I like the way you think” Harry said, his smirk even wider.

 

Daphne took out her wand and waved it at the door, which not only locked it, but sealed in all noise. No one would hear Pansy scream.

 

Pansy was now very nervous and was pulling out her wand when it flew out of her hand.

 

“You won’t need this for your lesson Miss Parkinson” Harry said tossing her wand behind him after catching it.

 

Pansy looked to Daphne for help, but found none, but a lecherous grin on the ice queen’s face. Soon Pansy’s clothes were removed and she was left naked.

 

“What do you think Harry?” Daphne asked.

 

Harry rubbed his chin as he examined Pansy like a work of art. He circled her eyeing up and down then returned to Daphne’s side.

 

“She’ll do, but I don’t think she’ll be able to keep up” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Daphne nodded then waved her wand. Soon Pansy was bound to the wall. Her legs spread showing off her pussy to the two of them.

 

“Let me go you two now” Pansy demanded.

 

“Kind of hard to take you seriously when your naked and at my mercy Pans” Harry said with a chuckle.

 

Pansy’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Come on Pans, lighten up, you’re about to have the fucking of a lifetime” Daphne said with a purr.

 

Harry walked up to Pansy then ran his hands all over Pansy’s body. She shivered at the touch and was fighting the growing arousal she was feeling from it.

 

“Don’t fight it Pans, he’s got magic hands” Daphne whispered into her ear.

 

Pansy did try to fight, but she was losing and she finally gave up when one of Harry’s hands began playing with her wet cunt. She bit back a moan not wanting to show that he had gotten to her. Harry smiled and turned back to Daphne, who was undressing. Once the ice princess was naked she skipped over and took one of Pansy’s nipples into her mouth and began to suck.

 

Pansy couldn’t fight back a moan this time and moaned loudly.

 

Harry grinned and then shoved two fingers into Pansy. Pansy’s eyes widen at the rough intrusion, but soon she was moaning once again.

 

“She’s still tight, imagine that,” he said with amusement.

 

“I heard Draco was very tiny so that might explain that” Daphne said then switched to Pansy’s other nipple.

 

Soon Pansy came and she was panting from the force of her orgasm. She never came that hard before.

 

“Shall we get to the main event?” Daphne asked.

 

“Yes we shall” Harry said, then he undressed.

 

When he was naked Pansy couldn’t help, but drool slightly at the sight of Harry’s body. Harry was well toned though not overly muscled, but you could he had them.

 

“Daph, could you bring here to the floor. It will be easier” Harry said.

 

Daphne nodded and found her wand then waved it. Pansy was now on the cold hard floor. She shivered slightly from the cold feeling on her bareback.

 

Harry then got down and plunged his cock into Pansy’s wet pussy. Pansy’s eyes widen since Harry was so big and thick. She felt him stretching her in ways she never thought possible. Harry didn’t give her time to adjust as he pulled back the pushed back in. He didn’t even start off slow either he was going full speed. Pansy was screaming in pain and pleasure.

 

Daphne watched on as she played with her own pussy. She was so wet watching this and hoped Harry would finish with the pureblood princess and do her. She hadn’t had Harry in two days and she needed him badly.

 

Pansy was coming and coming that she had no idea when one began and the other ended. They were continuous. She soon felt Harry swell and then she felt his warm seed shot into her. She had to sigh as Harry released into her. Harry pulled out of her panting slightly and sweating. He was still hard.

 

“Daph, you mind?” he asked.

 

Daphne got on her knees and without a word shoved Harry’s entire cock into her mouth. She sucked all of Pansy and Harry’s come off of Harry’s cock. She bobbed her head as she enjoyed her favorite toy. Soon Harry grunted out and came in Daphne’s mouth. She swallowed Harry’s entire load then looked up eagerly at Harry. His cock was still hard even after coming two times before.

 

“You’ve been a good girl, I think you deserve a reward,” Harry said with a smile.

 

Daphne gave a girlish squeal, which surprised Pansy.

 

Harry pulled Daphne up and kissed her, then laid her down and pushed into her without hesitancy. Daphne sighed as Harry entered her. She felt complete. Harry changed things up and treated Daphne differently than Pansy. He made love to her other than fucking her like he did Pansy. Daphne came then Harry came. The two got up and left leaving Pansy there on the floor with her chains gone and her clothes folded on the floor.

 

**End**


	46. Gabrielle Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: reviewer request**

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 46: Gabrielle Delacour**

 

Gabrielle ran her brush through her hair. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Her husband was coming home tonight. She even cooked the meal herself, which was a feat since she wasn’t much of a cook at all.

 

“Gabi, I’m home!”

 

Gabrielle rushed out of the bedroom tossing her hairbrush away. She ran all the way down the stairs and jumped into her husband’s arms.

 

“Harry, I’m so happy that you’re home!” she said excitedly.

 

“I can tell love” Harry chuckled then kissed her lovingly.

 

Gabrielle kissed him back with just the same amount of love.

 

“Where are the kids?” Harry asked.

 

“They are with Hermione. I wanted you to myself tonight” Gabrielle said.

 

“Oh, and what is your dastardly plan for me?” Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Nothing much” Gabrielle purred.

 

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

 

“I’ve made dinner tonight, your favorite” Gabrielle said.

 

Harry was shocked, his wife wasn’t much of a cook. Sure she can cook, but she rarely ever did. Only if it was a special occasion.

 

“I can’t wait, but first I think I should get cleaned up a bit” he said.

 

“No problem love, I’ll wait for you in the dining room” Gabrielle said then kissed Harry on the cheek.

 

Harry smiled as he watched his wife go and wondered how he got so lucky. He then headed to the bedroom and dumped his stuff. He then went to the en-suite bathroom and showered. After his shower he changed into some more comfortable clothing and headed down to dinner.

 

Gabrielle was waiting for him when he came in and Harry was amazed by the spread that was on the table. The dining room table was able to be enlarged if needed or shrunk for more intimate settings. The table was about medium size. It was still intimate, but had enough room for all the food.

 

“This is amazing Gabi” Harry said.

 

“Thank you Harry, I know you like home-cooked meals and I went all out to welcome you out” Gabrielle said smiling.

 

“You’re amazing love” Harry said.

 

Gabrielle smiled.

 

Harry moved to sit his wife down before seating himself. He took his wine glass, which was full and raised to the air. Gabrielle copied his action.

 

“A toast, to be home again with my lovely wife” Harry said.

 

Gabrielle smiled and the chinked glasses before drinking. They ate with Harry complimenting Gabrielle many times for how great it all tasted. She was blushing at each compliment since it Harry was the real cook in their house and usually cooked the meals even though their house elf always to butt in.

 

Once dinner was done they retired to the living room and relaxed on the couch. Harry was lying down with Gabrielle lying on top of him. He was playing with her hair as she was resting her head on his chest.

 

“I missed this” she said with a smile.

 

“So did I, so did I” Harry said then kissed the top of her head.

 

They spent the rest of the night enjoying being with one another.

 

 

**End**


	47. Lisa Turpin

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: another request from a reviewer.**

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 47: Lisa Turpin**

 

Lisa Turpin walked down the hall too busy reading to even know where she was going. It was when she finally looked up to find she had no idea where she was. She suddenly collided with something and fell to the ground.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Lisa looked up and her eyes widen. There standing there looking down on her was Harry Potter. His emerald green eyes flashed with concern. She had to swallow hard and nod since she couldn’t find her voice at the moment.

 

“Here let me help you up,” Harry offered holding out his hand.

 

Lisa knew she’d have to be stupid not to take Harry’s hand. Heck, then she could say she touched Harry Potter. She was a Ravenclaw after all. She took Harry’s hand and was pulled up. Her breath caught in her throat when she was now close to her secret crush. She could smell him and Merlin he smelled good.

 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going” Harry apologized.

 

“No, it was my fault. I was so busy reading that I wasn’t watching where I was going” Lisa said.

 

“Really, you remind me of Hermione” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Oh” Lisa said.

 

“Yeah, Hermione’s always reading and she and I have bumped into one another many times” Harry said.

 

“Well I am glad that I am not the only one to do that” Lisa said smiling.

 

“What’s your name, I’ve seen you in classes, but for the life of me can’t remember your name?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, my name is Lisa, Lisa Turpin. I’m in Ravenclaw” Lisa said though she mentally cursed at the last part since Harry could obviously see that she was in Ravenclaw because of the Ravenclaw crest on her robes.

 

“Nice to meet you Lisa” Harry said holding out his hand.

 

Lisa took his hand and shook it.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Harry” she said.

 

“Yeah, I guess I really don’t need to introduce myself” Harry chuckled.

 

Lisa smiled and giggled a bit.

 

“So where were you headed?” Harry asked.

 

“I wasn’t headed anywhere really. I was too busy reading” Lisa admitted.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

The two began walking and talking. Getting to know one another better.

 

/Scene Break/

 

A couple weeks later Lisa was sitting in the library reading ahead like all Ravenclaws do when she felt someone sit beside her. She turned to it was Harry, who was smiling wide at her.

 

“What is it Harry?” she asked.

 

“Oh, I just came by to see what you were doing” Harry said still with his wide smile.

 

“Just reading ahead” Lisa said.

 

Harry nodded then tucked a piece of stray hair behind Lisa’s ear. This made Lisa blush brightly.

 

“You have a cute blush” Harry commented.

 

“Th-th-thanks” Lisa stuttered out.

 

Harry decided to see more of Lisa’s blush and began stroking her cheek. Lisa felt her cheeks heat up rapidly at the slightest touch by Harry’s fingers. She wanted to say something, move her face away, but her body wasn’t listening as her mind was screaming ‘Harry Potter is touching me!’

 

Soon Harry became bolder and scooted closer to the tomato that is Lisa Turpin and used both of his hands to caress Lisa’s cheeks and neck. Lisa was shivering at his touch and her blush was only increasing. It was amazing she had any blood left in her body because it all looked like it was in her cheeks. Harry’s face got closer and Lisa could feel his breath against her skin, which made her shiver even more.

 

“I wonder” Harry commented.

 

Lisa didn’t even have time to think about Harry’s out of the blue comment when his lips descended to hers. Lisa’s entire body exploded in pleasure as her mind was now screaming ‘Harry Potter is kissing me!’

 

When Harry ended the kiss Lisa’s eyes were still closed and her lips still puckered. When she opened them she was embarrassed and ducked her head. Harry tipped her head up and smiled.

 

“Don’t be shy Lisa, I’ve wanted to do that since I met you” Harry said smiling.

 

Lisa’s eyes widen at this.

 

“Come on, lets go somewhere we can enjoy this more” Harry said.

 

Lisa didn’t need to be told twice as she quickly packed up her stuff and grabbed Harry’s hand. He let her out of the library to the nearest broom closet to christen their new relationship some more.

 

 

**End**


	48. Parvati Patil & Hermione Granger & Lavender Brown

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 48: Parvati Patil & Hermione Granger & Lavender Brown**

 

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were in their shared dorm waiting for their dorm mate Hermione Granger. The bushy haired girl told them she had a surprise for them and told them to wait in their dorm. It was close to eleven in the evening. They didn’t care about how late it was since a Friday. They had no classes tomorrow. What bothered them was that Hermione was sure taking her sweet time to bring whatever surprise she had. Soon the door opened and Hermione poked her head in.

 

“Good, you’re still here” she said.

“Where else would we be?” Lavender asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

 

Hermione ignored this question and came in and then closed the door behind her.

 

“Where is this surprise Hermione?” Parvati asked impatiently.

 

“Oh, he’s here” Hermione said with a grin.

 

This made both Parvati and Lavender’s eyes widen.

 

“He?” Lavender asked shocked.

 

“Come on out” Hermione called.

 

Both girls were confused since the door didn’t open, but out of thin air Harry Potter appeared. It gave both girl a bit of a fright.

 

“Hey ladies” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Hermione, what’s going on. You know that boys aren’t allowed up here” Parvati said.

 

“I know that” Hermione said indifferently.

 

“Then what is he doing here?” Lavender asked.

 

“Oh, to have some fun” Harry answered.

 

Lavender and Parvati looked at one another confused to what Harry meant and turned to Hermione, who locked the door. Soon Harry looked at both girls and they felt his aura wash over them. They were getting wet in their panties and also hot all over. They started to remove their clothes in hopes to quell the heat. Harry watched this all in amusement.

 

Parvati took of her sweater vest first then her tie along with her shirt. Her dark skin was in contrast to her white colored bra, which covered her B-sized breasts. She unzipped her skirt next then took off her shoes and socks. All she was left in was her white bra and panties.

 

Lavender took off her sweater she was wearing then the short-sleeved shirt, which showed off her pink half-cup bra. Her breasts were size C. She shimmied out of her skirt and was left in her pink panties. She already had her shoes and socks off before.

 

Hermione removed her robe followed by her sweater vest then her white shirt to reveal her still lightly tanned skin. Her bra was a white lace holding her B close to C-sized breasts. She took off her skirt, shoes and socks and revealed her lacy white panties.

 

Harry stared at all three girls and grew hard. He was going to have a good night tonight. He removed his sweater than his shirt, which revealed his lean and muscled chest to the girls. They were drooling at the sight. Harry then kicked off his shoes and took off his socks followed by his pants leaving just his emerald green boxers with golden snitches flying about.

 

“Well let the fun begin” Harry said.

 

The three girls jumped on the bed ready for whatever Harry had planned. Harry joined them and kissed each of them in turn. Each girl melted into their kiss with Harry and grew even more wet.

 

“Let’s get out of the rest of these clothes” Harry suggested.

 

The girls quickly undid their bras and pulled down their panties and waited for Harry to remove his boxers. He did and the girls stared at the biggest cock any of them have ever seen.

 

“Merlin, that’s big” Parvati said.

 

“Even Dean wasn’t as big” Lavender said in awe.

 

“It feels as good as it looks girls” Hermione said with a wink.

 

The two girls were shocked at Hermione’s comment.

 

“Why don’t you first taste?” Harry suggested.

 

The three girls crawled forward and each took a turn licking Harry’s cock. They liked it and soon were putting it in their mouths and bobbing their heads up and down a few times then letting the other have a turn. The three girls seemed to have found a way share their new toy equally with one another.

 

Harry enjoyed each girl sucking his cock, but that wasn’t the fun he really wanted. He noticed that the three girls were quite wet, which meant they were ready for him.

 

“Lie down” he commanded.

 

The three girls did as they were told and laid down next to one another Hermione was in the middle with Parvati on her left and Lavender on her right, which was hard to do since the bed was small. But Harry waved his hand and the bed expanded til all three witches were comfortable.

 

“Spread your legs” was his second commanded.

 

The witches did this and showed off their dripping wet cunts to Harry, who now had a problem. Who should he do first? He decided to do Hermione first since she was his best friend. He moved so he was on top of her and eased his cock into his best friend. Hermione gasped at the intrusion and bit her bottom lip as she felt Harry’s cock stretch her. Soon he was fully in her and began to pump in and out of her slowly.

 

“Please faster Harry” Hermione begged.

 

Harry obliged and began thrusting in and out faster and harder. This left Hermione’s breasts to jiggle. Lavender didn’t want to be left out so she leaned over and began sucking on Hermione’s now erect nipple. Parvati followed suit and sucked Hermione’s other nipple. This caused Hermione to moan even more as she was being stimulated to the max. Two mouths on her breasts and the biggest cock inside her. She was in heaven. When she came she saw stars and passed out.

 

Harry pulled out of her and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to Parvati and without hesitation he thrusted into the Indian witch. Parvati howled in pain from the intrusion. Harry this time let her get accommodated with his size before pulling out, which made her whine. Harry thrusted back in and began the same pace he had with Hermione. Parvati was in heaven as she was be fucked by her dream guy. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed as Harry screwed her.

 

Lavender watched disappointed that she was last and decided to do something to pass the time. She knew Parvati would take a while to come so she moved down to Hermione’s legs and began eating the unconscious girl out. This wasn’t Lavender’s first time eating a girl out. She had done Parvati, her sister Padma, and a few other Gryffindor girls for fun. She was straight, but liked experimenting.

 

Harry pounded Parvati til she screamed her orgasm then pulled out. He was still hard and watching Lavender eating his friend out was making harder.

 

“Lav, it’s time” Harry called.

 

Lavender looked up from her treat and smiled. Her face was covered with Hermione’s juices. She got up and got back into position on the bed with her legs spread wide.

 

“Don’t keep me waiting” she purred.

 

Harry smirked and slammed into Lavender, which made her eyes bug out. Harry didn’t slow down and slammed into the blond hard and fast. He licked the juices off Lavender’s face as he fucked her. She was moaning from Harry’s tongue on her skin. Soon she came harder than she had ever came before. She passed out like the other two.

 

Harry pulled himself out and looked at the three passed out witches in front of him and smiled. The night was just beginning. When the three witches came to they saw Harry standing there watching them.

 

“That was absolutely amazing” Parvati said.

 

“Best fuck I’ve ever had” Lavender commented.

 

“I never came so hard” Hermione said.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You want another round?” Harry asked.

 

 The three witches nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Well that’s good, but I think I need some inspiration to keep going” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“I think I know a way” Lavender said with a salacious wink.

 

The busty blond turned to Hermione and kissed the brunette hard on the mouth as her hands squeezed Hermione’s breasts. Hermione gasped since she was surprised by the action. Parvati smiled and jumped in. She made her way and found Lavender’s pussy and began eating it out with gusto. It was Lavender’s turn to gasp as she felt Parvati’s tongue wiggle inside her. She then returned to Hermione, who was now coming around. She angled her so she found Parvati’s pussy.

 

The brunette was new to this, but thought of this as a learning experience. She began eating the Indian witch out tentatively then when she got used to it she began to experiment with certain things. Lavender latched her mouth onto Hermione’s pussy and ate out the brunette furiously.

 

Harry watched this all and smiled. He wanted to fuck them all one more time and this time come in each of them. He knew he had enough stamina to do this. But he didn’t want this act to end so he decided to wait until the three witches all came.

 

It wasn’t long that Harry had to wait. Hermione came first then Lavender then Parvati. They were all panting and sweating. Their faces were covered in pussy juices.

 

“You taste good Parv” Hermione said.

 

“Thank” Parvati said.

 

“You got to taste Hermione, Parv. She tastes like honey” Lavender said.

 

Really?” Parvati asked with excitement.

 

Lavender nodded.

 

“Ladies, you can all taste one another some other time. Now it’s time for another round” Harry said getting the attention of the three witches.

 

The three witches turned and found Harry giving him a look that told them he was going to fuck them again. They all got back into position like they were the first time Harry fucked them.

 

Harry this time changed the order. He pounded Lavender first and came inside her, which made her sigh with content before falling asleep. Harry then moved to Parvati and pounded her until he came and she fell asleep.

 

“Last, but certainly not least” Harry said with a grin.

 

“Fuck me hard Harry, I need it” Hermione said.

 

Harry wasted no time and shoved his still hard cock into Hermione and whaled away into his best friend as she laid there encouraging him all the wall. Soon he came for the last time and plopped down on top of Hermione. She fell asleep instantly just as Harry did.

 

Tonight was a night they’d never forget.

 

 

**End**


	49. Madam Rosmerta

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: reviewer request**

****

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 49: Madam Rosmerta**

 

Madam Rosmerta sighed as she cleaned off another table. It was closing time and she was just finishing up her cleaning. Though she could use her wand to get things clean with a few waves and flicks she wanted to take her time tonight. So she had a rag in hand as she rubbed the table down. A creaking sound reached her ears making her stop for a second.

 

“Who’s there?” the barmaid called.

 

There was no answer and she just thought she was hearing things. So she went back to work. That’s when he heard it again. She stopped and pulled out her wand eyeing every corner of Three Broomsticks. She saw nothing out of the ordinary so she put her wand back and went back to cleaning off the table. That’s when she felt someone push her down on to the table.

 

“Easy there” she heard someone said.

 

Somehow she relaxed, which shouldn’t have happened. She should be panicking and fighting. But no, here she was relaxing.

 

“There, now let’s get started” the person said.

 

Rosmerta felt a hand travel up her thigh and under her skirt. She shivered when the hand touched her panties right above her pussy.

 

“Nice, but let’s see everything else” the person said.

 

Rosmerta felt herself spun around and now she was lying on her back on the table. Her chest heaving slightly. In front of her was a man standing in front of her. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood up so she could see his face. She knew it was a male by the tone of his voice.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked.

 

“Why, give you the fucking of your life” he said.

 

Rosmerta shivered at his tone.

 

Without a word his hand reached out and grabbed her top and ripped it off. Her breasts were still in a bra, but jiggled from the action.

 

“Nice, very nice” he said.

 

Rosmerta’s was known in the village to have some of the biggest breasts and she knew that and flaunted it with her low cut tops. She teased many males with her assets, but knew when to draw the line so they wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Now here she was in her bra and skirt feeling the most excited she had ever been.

 

The hand that ripped off her top soon made fast work of her bra and now her big breasts laid free. Both of his hands soon came out and manipulated the mounds of flesh. He molded them and caressed them, pinched them and pulled them. Rosmerta gasped and moaned at the attention since never had she had anyone give such attention to her breasts male or female. Soon a hand traveled down and tugged her panties off and began playing with her pussy.

 

Rosmerta gasped at this new attention and moaned for more.

 

The man chuckled, “now, now, we can’t have you coming too soon.”

 

He pulled away making Rosmerta whine.

 

He then pulled his pants down revealing his huge cock. Rosmerta’s eyes widen at the sight and quickly got down on her knees and took the cock into her mouth. She sucked and stroked it like it was a popsicle. She heard him grunt then felt his hand on the back of her head as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Soon he came and Rosmerta swallowed all of his load.

 

When she pulled away she saw he was still hard, which excited her even more.

 

“Get on the table” he ordered.

 

Rosmerta scrambled back onto the table and spread her legs to give him access. Without hesitation he thrusted in making Rosmerta scream since it had been a while since something so big had penetrated her. But he left her no time to get accommodated and began thrusting in and out at a fast pace. Rosmerta was left gasping, moaning and squealing as she was pounded.

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist to push him further into her as she clawed the table trying to get a grip of the wooden surface. The table rocked back and forth from the force and she was slightly worried that the table would break, but that thought was pretty far back in her mind as pleasure crowded every corner. He also began playing with her breasts to excited her even more. He pulled pinched, and sucked her nipples making her moan loudly. She saw stars as she came.

 

He kept pounding away never faltering and she felt another orgasm coming on. That came and went as did the next one and then the next one. She had no idea that anyone could come this many times, but she didn’t have much time to think of it as another orgasm passed through her.

 

Soon Rosmerta felt him spill his seed in her and she sighed. She could now rest. But he had other plans as he turned her over so her breasts were mashed against the wooden surface and began pounding her again.

 

“Oh Merlin” Rosmerta screamed.

 

Her breasts were against the wood making it rub together, which caused her to moan. She feared getting splinters in her breasts, but that was only a tiny thought immersed by all the pleasure she was feeling. She lost count of how many orgasms she had, but she knew she passed out a few times since she had to be awaken. Finally when he came for the last time he pulled out his now limp cock.

 

“That was fun, we should did it again sometime” he said.

 

“Anytime Harry” Rosmerta said smiling as she was covered with sweat.

 

 

**End**


	50. Hermione Granger & Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**A/N: Yeah, I’ve hit chapter number fifty. Reviewer request.**

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 50: Hermione Granger & Padma Patil**

 

Harry sighed as he apparated home. He was extremely tired from his job and glad to be home. He entered his home hoping to get to bed without know one knowing he was home, but that failed as soon as he closed the door.

 

“Hello Harry”

 

Harry looked up and smiled.

 

“Hey Padma, how are you?” he asked.

 

“I’m good, but you looked exhausted” Padma said.

 

“I am, we did several raids late last night” Harry said with a sigh.

 

“Come on, I bet you’re hungry” Padma said.

 

Harry was about to say no and that he wanted to get to bed, but his stomach disagreed and growled loudly.

 

“Follow me” Padma said with a smile.

 

Harry did and soon he and Padma were in the kitchen. Padma went to work to make Harry something to eat when Hermione came in with her hair messier than usual.

 

“Having trouble love?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, I have yet to translate these books and the owners want them done in a week” Hermione said in a frustrating tone.

 

That’s when Hermione did a double take. She stared at Harry then back at her books then back to Harry.

 

“HARRY!” Hermione shouted as she leapt upon her husband.

 

Harry chuckled as he hugged his wife tightly. Soon they were kissing since it had been a wile since they’ve seen one another with Hermione working so much and Harry’s long hours.

 

“Now how come I didn’t get a welcome like that?” Padma asked.

 

“Well Pad, it might’ve helped if you leapt into my arms like Mione here” Harry said still holding Hermione.

 

“Hermione, would you mind removing your hands off our husband so I can greet him properly?” Padma asked.

 

Hermione untangled herself from Harry and Padma soon was in Harry’s arms hugging him tight and kissing him. Harry was married to both Hermione and Padma. How did this happened? Well it was after the war and Harry and Hermione had just come back to Australia with her parents. The two have gotten very close while down under that they decided to start dating. They knew Ron and Ginny would understand since they both had long talks with the redheads before they left and no hurt feelings were there. They were greeted with open arms, though Molly still had hope for her dreams of a big happy Weasley family. Everyone ignored the Weasley matriarch when she went on about that.

 

Harry and Hermione married a year later, but decided to hold off on kids since both their careers were taking off. Harry was an auror, and one of the best since he was the most experienced. He went through the whole training like every wizard since he didn’t want any special treatment. As for Hermione, she became a translator of books. She’d pour over old books and translate them for the owners though she’d never do it if the book contained dark arts.

 

It was a year and a half later when Padma came to them with a big problem. She was being forced into a marriage to a guy she thought of as the biggest creep she’d ever met. The only way to get out of it was to get married and to consummate the marriage before the forced one. Hermione helped Padma in researching other ways to get out of it. But couldn’t find out. They did find a loophole that said Padma could marry an already married man if he had enough money to provide for two wives. The Potter fortune was more than enough for two wives and Hermione talked Harry into it.

He married Padma three weeks before she was supposed to the creep and they consummated the marriage. Padma was free and happy since she got along with Hermione and Harry. The three got used to living with one another with Padma continue working as a lawyer in the magical world, which she would’ve had to give up she was forced to marry the creep.

 

Padma untangled herself from Harry and went back to making Harry’s snack. Hermione was sitting next to Harry and Harry told her girls about his day. Soon Harry ate then headed for bed. His two girls went to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I know this is probably my worst one so far and I’m sorry for that. But this was to show a normal day for the three of them. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	51. Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 51: Alicia Spinnet**

 

“Come Leesh, it’s going to be fun” Katie Bell said in a chipper tone.

 

“No way Katie, I can’t go out tonight. You do know I have a healers exam I need to study for” Alicia Spinnet said.

 

“Oh quit being such a party pooper, you need to have fun” Katie said happily.

 

“Katie I need to study. You know I’ve wanted to be a healer for awhile and that to be a healer I need to study” Alicia said sternly.

 

“Just tonight let your hair down and have some fun” Katie said pleaded.

 

Alicia sighed since she knew she’d never get any studying done with Katie bugging her.

 

“Fine” she relented.

 

“Great, now to look in your closet for the perfect outfit” Katie said excitedly.

 

/Scene Break/

 

And hour and a half later and Alicia was in a club with Katie. She wasn’t having a lot of fun like Katie wanted her to, but she knew that she couldn’t leave or then Katie would hunter her down and nag her to no end. Right now she was sitting at a table sipping a drink watching Katie dance with a guy.

 

“You look bored.”

 

Alicia turned around and smiled. In front of her was her former teammate from school, Harry Potter.

 

“Harry, it’s so great to see you” Alicia greeted.

 

“You too Leesh, but I didn’t think clubbing was your thing” Harry said sitting down.

 

“It isn’t, I was dragged her by Katie” Alicia said jabbing her thumb at her friend.

 

“Ah, that explains a lot” Harry said.

 

Alicia nodded.

 

“So what have you been doing lately?” Harry asked.

 

Soon the two friends were chatting about their lives and what they’ve been doing in their lives. Harry was traveling mostly since he now was free of Voldemort. So he looked for things to do never staying in one spot for too long. His only constant companion for this adventures was his best friend, Hermione Granger. The two have been inseparable since the war. Their friend Ron was still living in the Burrow, But other than that they hadn’t talked to the redhead that much. No one knew why the third member of the golden trio was cut off and neither Harry nor Hermione would discuss it at all.

 

As for Alicia, she was studying to be a healer. She wanted to go to the pros in Quidditch, but wasn’t skilled enough. So she went to her fall back career, healing. She knew she had a talent for it since her mother was a healer too.

 

“It’s great you’re going to be a healer” Harry said.

 

“Thanks Harry, I like helping people” Alicia said.

 

“Do you know what you’re going to do when you become qualified?” Harry asked.

 

“Probably apply to St. Mungo’s” Alicia said.

 

“Really, because I might have a job for you when you’re qualified” Harry said.

 

“Really, what is it?” Alicia asked.

 

“Not now, when you graduated sent me an owl and I’ll let you know” Harry said.

 

Alicia pouted.

 

“Come on Leesh, it’ll be a great surprise” Harry said chuckling at Alicia’s face.

 

“Fine, but it better be a good one” Alicia said folding her arms.

 

“It is” Harry said then took a drink.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Months later Alicia was quite happy that she made it. She was now a fully qualified healer. She had written to Harry two weeks ago and was still waiting for a reply. A tapping on her window gave her a start. She opened the window and in flew an exotic bird she had never seen before. Tied to its leg was a letter. She untied the letter and the bird flew off.

 

_Dear Alicia,_

_Congratulations on your graduation. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for it, but Hermione and I were caught up in a vampire invasion. But that is something I can tell you at a later time. Now here is my offer to you. I need a healer with me since I still tend to get into more trouble than I should. Though I have Hermione with me, she has told me millions of times that I need a personal healer with me all the time. I searched long and far for one, but couldn’t find one that I liked until you. So my offer is you take the job as my personal healer. The second piece that is with you is a contract, to sign it just press your thumb on the square box. If not then I hope you all the best._

_Harry_

 

 

Alicia was astounded. She was being offered a great position that any healer would want. So looked at the contract and found that it was a reasonable one. She guessed that Hermione helped Harry write the contract out. She saw the box and pressed her thumb on it. She felt a prick and her blood filled the box, which signaled that she signed. Soon the contract glowed and disappeared.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was a two years after Alicia had signed the contract that changed her life and here she was tending to Harry after he had taken down a dragon. She had already taken care of Hermione, who had minor burns.

 

“Why did you have to taunt the dragon into attacking you?” Alicia asked frowning at her patient.

 

“I had to, if not then it would’ve attacked those wizards,” Harry said.

 

“Yes, but you shouldn’t have been more careful” Alicia chided.

 

“Yes mother” Harry said teasingly.

 

Alicia glared at Harry, but he just smiled his lopsided smile, which now made her stomach do flips. When had she started to have these feelings for Harry, her friend, her employer. She had no idea, but she was a bit scared by these feelings.

 

“What’s wrong Leesh?” Harry asked.

 

“Nothing” Alicia said getting back to work.

 

Harry cocked his head to the side then smiled. Alicia noticed this smile and knew that Harry was now up to something. This made her nervous since Harry now only got this smile when he came up with a crazy plan. Before she could say anything Harry dove in and captured her lips with his. This stunned the healer, but instinct kicked in and she kissed back. She held Harry’s head as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

 

When they broke apart they were panting.

 

“What was that?” Alicia asked.

 

“Oh, just something that popped into my head” Harry said.

 

“It just popped into your head?” Alicia asked.

 

“Yeah, and I think I’d like to do it again” Harry said leaning in.

 

Alicia stopped him.

 

“Wait, what are we Harry?” she asked.

 

“Well I was thinking about taking you out to dinner afterwards and see what happens after that” Harry said.

 

“What about Hermione?” Alicia asked.

 

“She has a date with a very thick tome she had been dying to read” Harry said.

 

Alicia smiled.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” she said.

 

 

**End**


	52. Elizabeth Vector

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

**A/N: a reviewer request. Plus if you read my earlier Vector one in Ch. 23 then you know that I changed her first name then what was in the books since I didn’t care the name that much. Septima just doesn’t do it for me.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 52: Elizabeth Vector**

 

Harry sat and watched his crush move back and forth as she explained what was going on. Yes, Harry Potter had a crush on a professor, Professor Vector to be exact. He could stare at her all day. She was one of the youngest professor at Hogwarts. You could tell by her young face and curvaceous figure though her robes hid most of it.

 

“Class dismissed” Vector said.

 

The class left chatting and Harry was about to leave when he was held back by Vector.

 

“Did I do something wrong professor?” he asked.

 

“No, you did nothing wrong Mr. Potter. I was wondering if you’d like to help me tonight?” Vector asked.

 

“Of course professor” Harry said.

 

“Good, meet me here at eight” Vector said.

 

Harry nodded and left.

 

Vector watched Harry leave and smiled. She knew the boy had a thing for her. She could sense it. Heck, she felt his eyes on her whenever they were in the same room. It excited her to be saw as an object of desire even if it was from a student. She knew the consequences if anything was let out that her career would be over forever.

 

/Scene Break/

 

When Harry came back that night she found Vector at her desk working.

 

“Um, professor?” Harry asked.

 

“Come in Mr. Potter, please shut the door behind you” Vector said.

 

Harry did and shut the door.

 

“Now Mr. Potter, I’m betting you’re wondering why I wanted your help tonight?” Vector asked.

 

“Sort of” Harry answered.

 

Vector smiled and got up. She removed her robe, which showed of her figure to Harry. Harry’s eyes widen at the sight.

 

“Now Harry, you don’t mind me calling you Harry in private do you?” Vector asked.

 

“No ma’am” Harry said.

 

“Good, please call me Elizabeth when we’re alone” Vector said.

 

Harry gulped and nodded.

 

“Good, now what I need you to do is sit and relax” Elizabeth said.

 

Harry moved like a robot as he was nervous to what Elizabeth had planned. Once seated Elizabeth sat down next to Harry. This when Harry noticed Elizabeth’s low cut top. He could see her cleavage and he felt himself stir.

 

“Is something wrong Harry?” Elizabeth asked curiously.

 

“No, nothing is wrong professor” Harry said with a gulp.

 

“Harry, what did I tell you?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“To call you Elizabeth” Harry said.

 

“Yes, now come move your chair closer to mine” Elizabeth said.

 

Harry did though nervously. Once his chair was close to Elizabeth’s she rested her hand on Harry’s thigh. Harry jumped slightly at the touch.

 

“No need to be jumpy Harry. You are quite safe with me” Elizabeth said smiling.

 

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Once he felt calm enough he looked up at Elizabeth. He saw her smiling at him and he felt warm since this wasn’t the smile he’d seen her show before. This smile was just for him.

 

“Now Harry, shall we get started” Elizabeth said in a soft tone.

 

Harry was confused as to what Elizabeth was talking about, but before he could ask Elizabeth bent down and kissed squarely on the lips. Harry’s body tingled and hr kissed back since his dream had come true. He was kissing his crush. They kissed with now heated passion. Elizabeth was now clutching Harry’s robes pulling him closer. Harry had his hands cupping Elizabeth’s face feeling her smooth skin.

 

When they parted they were panting heavily.

 

“That was amazing” Harry said.

 

“Yes it was Harry love” Elizabeth purred.

 

Harry was shocked, did Elizabeth call him love. Was this a dream of some kind?

 

“No dream Harry love” Elizabeth said and kissed him to reassure him.

 

Harry kissed back as his arms roamed Elizabeth’s body. He could hear her moan with approval. Elizabeth pulled back.

 

“Slow down Harry, we don’t need to rush into anything. I plan on teaching you many things” Elizabeth said smiling seductively.

 

Harry felt himself stir with these words. He was sure going to have some interesting nights from now on.

 

 

**End**


	53. Lily Potter & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this is a continuation of the past two chaps 38 & 42\. You don’t have to read those to know what is going on, but it might help. Incest in this, you have been warned. Reviewer request.**

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 53: Lily Potter & Hermione Granger**

 

Harry was very happy to have his new girlfriend Hermione visiting him for the summer. The two had gotten together during the year and hadn’t been apart since then. They loved one another a lot though Harry was afraid that his girlfriend might dump him when she finds out his secret. He fucks his mom. This all started about a year ago and has been going the whole summer with his godmother joining in at times.

 

Now he was home with his girlfriend with him and that meant he couldn’t do his mom now. He did his best to not think about it and was doing pretty well since Hermione kept him busy.

 

Things changed one night. Harry awoke when he heard the door open to find his mom coming in. She was wearing some lacy red underwear that barely covered her body.

 

“Mom, what are you doing?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“I never welcomed you home properly Harry” Lily said in a seductive tone with a matching grin.

 

Harry gulped. He felt his cock harden and knew he couldn’t resist his mother when she was wearing that lingerie and that smile. He sighed as he pulled off his boxers and tossed it out from the covers to show his mother he wasn’t going to fight her. She smiled at this and removed her lingerie and crawled into bed with her son. Harry rolled them over and with practiced ease he slid into his mother.

 

“Oh, I’ve missed this” Lily sighed.

 

Harry began pumping in and out doing his best not to make a lot of noise since his twin sisters were asleep in their room along with Hermione. Lily did the same and bit her lip to stop her moans. Harry was pumping faster into his mother and soon she came along with him. They panted hard from the exertion.

 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Harry and Lily’s heads turned to find Hermione standing there with her hand down her night shorts.

 

“Her-Hermione, I can explain” Harry said panicky.

 

“No need Harry, I was planning on fucking you this summer. This just changes a few things” Hermione said.

 

“Would you like to join us Hermione?” Lily asked.

 

Harry looked at his mother with shock. Just what is she thinking?

 

“Sure, I need someone to help teach me” Hermione said.

 

Hermione then came over. She pulled off her tank top then her night shorts. Leaving only her soaked panties.

 

“Of course, I always love to teach new things to young ones” Lily said.

 

Hermione crawled into bed with Harry and Lily and kissed Harry hard. Harry responded since it came naturally to him. They kissed as Lily began to caress Hermione’s young tan body. The brunette moaned at the attention Lily was giving her body. Harry pulled Hermione down and was about to enter her when his mom stopped him.

 

“Hold on Harry. Hermione, are you a virgin?” Lily asked.

 

Hermione nodded as she bit her lip.

 

“Harry, you need to go slow with her since it’s her first time” Lily advised her son.

 

Harry nodded and eased his cock into his girlfriend. As he pushed in Hermione felt her insides stretch. When Harry felt a barrier he stopped and looked at his mother for guidance.

 

“There’s no other way Harry. You need to just thrust in hard and break her maidenhead. It will hurt her so don’t do a thing until she tells you” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded and pulled back then thrusted back in breaking Hermione’s barrier. Hermione had her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip hard until she tasted blood. The pain was immense. Harry looked worried and was about to pull out until Lily stopped him.

 

“Wait Harry” she said.

 

Harry did what he was told though he was very worried.

 

Hermione felt the pain subside and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend’s concerned face.

 

“Please Harry, make love to me” she said softly.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked hesitantly.

 

Hermione nodded. Harry began to pull out slowly then thrust back in just as slow. He didn’t want to overwhelm her so he went slow to help her out. This slow pace wasn’t doing it for Hermione and she gripped Harry tightly.

 

“Pound me Harry, pound me hard” she commanded.

 

Harry was shocked and looked to his mom for help.

 

“Always do what the woman wants Harry” Lily said sagely.

 

So Harry did, he increased his pace to about the pace he does his mother at. Hermione seemed to love this and was moaning loudly, which made Lily have to kiss the young girl to muffle the moans. Hermione was shocked at this action since she never thought about kissing another woman. But she liked it. Lily’s lips were soft and knew what she liked. So she kissed back. It didn’t take Hermione long to come since she had no tolerance build up. Harry was able to hold off his release. He pulled out with Hermione panting heavily. Her body was covered with sweat, but she was happy.

 

Lily knew Harry hadn’t come and needed to. So she had Hermione move over.

 

“Here’s something you can do next time” the redhead said.

 

Lily had Harry lie down and she lowered herself down onto Harry’s cock. She began to bounce up and down on Harry’s cock. Her breasts were swaying from her movement, which captured Hermione’s attention.

 

“Go ahead dear, lick them, suck them” Lily said panted.

 

Hermione did as she was told and took Lily’s breasts in hand and did what she would usually do with hers since she had no experience at all. Lily moaned lowly at these new sensations and knew she could teach this girl many things.

 

Harry was enjoying being back into his mother’s pussy since it was so familiar to him. It was the first pussy he ever had. That and the fact he was watching Hermione lick and suck his mother’s breasts made him harder. Soon he came as did his mother. They laid down panting with their bodies covered in sweat.

 

“Dear we have the whole summer of things to learn” Lily said.

 

“I can’t wait” Hermione said happily before falling asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this will continue, but with what paring  haven’t decided on yet.**


	54. Fleur Delacour & Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 54: Fleur Delacour & Daphne Greengrass**

 

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Daphne asked.

 

“Daph, don’t you trust me?” Harry asked with a smirk.

 

Daphne huffed and glared at her boyfriend.

 

“Of course I do, but you have dangerous thoughts of what is safe” she said.

 

“Come on Daph, you get more excited when there is a danger of getting caught” Harry said knowingly.

 

Daphne grumbled a bit since she knew Harry was right.

 

The two of them were in their sixth year and Daphne was supposed to be on patrol with her boyfriend Harry when he started to get horny. Now normally Daphne had no trouble doing it with Harry, but right now they were supposed to be on patrol and they never knew when they’d run into a professor or maybe another prefect.

 

“Fine, where?” Daphne asked.

 

Harry smiled and pulled Daphne into an empty classroom and closed the door. He tore off his robes then Daphne’s robes. He then pulled Daphne into a heated kiss. This got Daphne going and she began to tear at Harry’s clothes wanting to get him out of them as fast as she could. Harry was the same and soon they were both naked. Their robes were laid on the cold stone floor and Harry laid Daphne on them.

 

“Don’t keep me waiting” Daphne purred.

 

Harry thrusted in and began pumping away. Daphne was moaning though she kept her moans low so not to let anyone hear them. Harry dipped his head and took one of Daphne’s nipples into his mouth. Daphne held Harry’s head to keep it to her breast as she panted and moaned.

 

“Yes Harry, harder” Daphne urged.

 

Harry obliged and thrusted in harder than before. He was now grunting from the exertion. He felt Daphne’s inner walls clench him and he knew she was close to coming. This made him double his efforts and soon Daphne came followed by Harry. They lay there panting trying to regain their breaths.

 

“Zat was amazing”

 

Daphne and Harry looked up to find Fleur looking at them. She was dressed in a robe covering her nightgown. Fleur was an assistant professor to Flitwick.

 

“We can explain” Daphne said hurriedly as scrambled to get up.

 

“No need to, I zink I seen everyzing I needed to see” Fleur said.

 

“Please don’t report us Fleur” Harry said getting up and covering himself.

 

Daphne had covered herself as well.

 

“What will you do for me?” Fleur asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

Harry could feel Fleur’s Veela allure trying to ensnare him. He tried to shake it, but something about was enticing him.

 

“I think I know what you want” he said.

 

“Oui” Fleur said with a nod.

 

She took off her robe to reveal her nightgown, which was translucent. You could see her erect nipples and scant pubic hair above her cunt. Daphne looked at her boyfriend then at Fleur.

 

“No way” Daphne said.

 

“Would you rather I tell someone?” Fleur asked.

 

Daphne hesitated and looked at Harry for help.

 

“I love you Daph, no one else could replace you” Harry said.

 

Daphne’s eyes watered and she nodded. She knew that it was the only way to keep this a secret.

 

“Fine” she said.

 

Fleur came forward and kissed Harry. Soon she pulled Harry’s hands away making him drop whatever was coving him.

 

“Very lovely ‘Arry” Fleur purred.

 

Harry gulped and reached out began to grope Fleur’s breasts. Now Fleur’s breasts were quite big, but Harry thought that Daphne had the biggest rack. But that was just his opinion. Fleur moaned as Harry groped her. She returned the favor with stroking Harry. She felt him harden and knew that this was going to be a good night. It didn’t take long and Harry had torn off Fleur’s nightgown and was sucking her nipples. Fleur spun around and fell back so Harry had to follow her. Soon they were on the floor with Harry still sucking on her nipples.

 

“Stick eet in me ‘Arry, please I need it” Fleur begged.

 

Harry looked up and his eyes turned to Daphne. She nodded and Harry pulled back slightly to line up his cock into Fleur’s now wet entrance and pushed in. Harry was amazed how tight Fleur was even at her age. He didn’t know how many partners Fleur has had, but he knew she wasn’t a virgin. Fleur moaned as Harry entered her. It had been a while since she had a good fucking. Her last few partners were quite small and left her feeling unsatisfied. Now she could get what she wanted and if she played her cards right this could become a usual thing.

 

Harry began pumping away feeling Fleur’s inner walls clutching tightly. He groaned from the feeling and had to do his best to stop from coming too soon.

 

Daphne stood there watching this feeling a bit jealous that her boyfriend was screw this woman.

 

“Daphne, come ‘ere and sit on my face” Fleur said.

 

This shook Daphne from her stupor.

 

“What?”

 

“Sit on my face and I’ll make you come” Fleur panted.

 

Daphne walked over and did as she was told. She soon felt Fleur’s skilled tongue move around inside her and this made Daphne gasp. Never had she ever have a girl do this to her. Harry was good at eating her, but Fleur was exceptional. Soon she grinding on Fleur’s mouth wanting more.

 

Harry watched this and was getting harder. Watching his girlfriend getting eaten was hot. He redoubled his efforts and began pumping harder into Fleur, which made the French witch squeal into Daphne’s cunt. This made Daphne moan loudly.

 

This went on for several minutes until Harry couldn’t hold out and he came inside Fleur with one final thrust. Fleur gasped as she felt Harry’s seed shoot into her and she came as well. Daphne came last though she came very hard. Daphne collapsed, but was able to roll over so she wouldn’t crush Harry and Fleur.

 

“That was bloody amazing” Harry said panting.

 

“It was” Daphne agreed.

 

“We do eet again zen?” Fleur asked.

 

Harry and Daphne looked at one another then nodded.

 

“We will, but not tonight. We should be heading back” Harry said.

 

Daphne agreed.

 

“Oh well, til next time?” Fleur asked.

 

“Til next time” Harry said with a nod.

 

The three repaired their ripped clothes then dressed. They kissed one another before they left. Daphne was a bit nervous kissing another girl, but found it quite nice. They left knowing they’d have more nights like this one.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: as you can tell this one will be a continuation, but the next part will be in a later chap.**


	55. The Black Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**A/N: reviewer request.**

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 55: The Black Sisters**

 

Narcissa awoke only to find herself strapped to a table completely naked. She struggled against the bonds, but found they were solid.

 

“Cissy?”

 

Narcissa craned her head to find her sister Bellatrix chained to a wall just as naked as she was.

 

“Bella, where are we?” Narcissa asked.

 

“I haven’t a clue” Bellatrix said.

 

Soon the door opened and they found their sister Andromeda walk in.

 

“Andi, thank Merlin you’re here please you’ve got to release us” Narcissa said pleadingly.

 

But their sister said nothing and stepped aside and in came Harry Potter. He had a smirk on his face.

 

“How are my whores doing?” he asked.

 

“Potter, let us go now” Narcissa demanded.

 

“No can do Narcissa since I own you and your sister now” Harry said.

 

“What do you mean?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Well after I took care of Voldemort” Harry said.

 

The name made Narcissa shiver and it wasn’t from the cold.

 

“The mark your husband had killed him, and since he tied everything he owned to Voldemort I get it due to rights of conquest” Harry said.

 

Narcissa’s head was swirling. This couldn’t be. She was now a slave. She was lower than a house elf.

 

“But what about Bella, she had the mark too?” the blond Black sister asked.

 

“Ah yes, Bellatrix is an unusual case. Her mark was tied to her husband. That mark disappeared and didn’t kill her, but I got her just like you” Harry said.

 

“What about Andi though?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Andi came to me willingly. Her husband and daughter died in the finale battle and needed protection of the head of the Black family, which is me. I granted it only if she became my assistant” Harry said with a smirk.

 

The way Harry said assistant made Narcissa think that her sister was a sex slave like she and Bellatrix were about to be.

 

“Now since we have the explanations out of the way. Lets get started” Harry said clapping his hands together.

 

Andromeda took off Harry’s robe then his shirt and pants leaving him naked. Even from Narcissa’s position she saw that Harry was well-hung. It made her wet just at the sight of the thick phallus.

 

“Andi, warm me up please” Harry said.

 

Andromeda said not a word and got to down on her knees and took Harry’s cock into her mouth and began sucking. Harry felt his cock harden in Andromeda’s mouth. As soon as he was hard enough he pulled himself from Andromeda’s mouth.

 

“Get your sister Narcissa ready for me will you” Harry commanded.

 

Andromeda got up and headed towards Narcissa. Narcissa’s eyes widen and began to struggle again. But When her sister got to her and bent her head down Narcissa felt Andi’s tongue lap her cunt. Narcissa hissed as she fought back a moan. Andromeda kept up licking and sucking Narcissa’s cunt until she got her sister to come.

 

Narcissa was panting when she came down from her high. It had been a while since she came so hard.

 

“Very good Andi” Harry said and patted Andromeda’s head.

 

Harry waved his hand and the lower half of the table where Narcissa’s legs were bond spread apart revealing Narcissa’s glistening cunt. Harry shoved into Narcissa without hesitation. Narcissa’s eyes widen since it had been so long since she had and thing inside beside her fingers. And Harry was thicker and longer than her fingers.

 

Harry pumped away as Narcissa moaned and whined from pain and pleasure. Her pale breasts jiggled from the force and Harry bent over to lick and suck Narcissa’s breasts. Narcissa never had anyone pay such attention to her body before and was now moaning uncontrollably.

 

As this was going on Bellatrix watched on growing more and more wet. She was getting turned on watching her sister getting fucked.

 

Harry came in Narcissa just as she came for the sixth time. She was exhausted and sweaty.

 

“You are still quite tight for your age Cissy” Harry said.

 

Narcissa was too tired to reply.

 

Harry moved to Bellatrix and Andromeda moved to lick her sister out, but was stopped by Harry.

 

“I think she’s wet enough Andi dear” Harry said.

 

Andromeda pouted, but moved away so her master could have space.

 

Harry lowered the chains on Bellatrix and as soon as she was low enough Harry rammed his still hard cock into Bellatrix. And just like Narcissa, Bellatrix was quite tight. Harry wondered if either woman had been fucked since their wedding night or after the they’d conceived a kid.

 

Bellatrix screamed in pain from having something so big in her. Harry however didn’t allow her to get accommodated and began pounding Bellatrix hard. Bellatrix moved her hips as fast as she could to match Harry’s thrusts. It has been a long time since she had been fucked and good it felt good. She came quickly and never stopped. Harry kept pounding her with ferocity until he came inside her.

 

Once he pulled out Andromeda crawled on her hands and knees and sucked her master’s suck clean.

 

“Good girl, I think you deserve a reward don’t you?” Harry asked stroking Andi’s cheek.

 

Andi nodded furiously and spun around so her rump was presented.

 

Harry grinned and shoved his cock into Andromeda’s pussy. Andromeda moaned in approval. She was very to happy to have her master inside her again. Harry pounded her at a fast pace, but as hard as how he did her sisters. Andromeda moaned loudly loving every moment.

 

Narcissa awoke upon hearing her sister’s moans and saw her sister Andromeda being fucked. She envied Andi as she was being fucked. She wanted Harry cock inside her again.

 

Soon Harry came and pulled out of Andromeda.

 

“Goodnight ladies, I’ll see you later” Harry said then left.

 

Once outside Hermione was waiting for him.

 

“Are they hooked?” she asked.

 

“Not sure, but soon they will be” Harry said.

 

“Great Harry, now how about a good meal” Hermione offered.

 

“Sounds good Mione, lead the way” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this one. As you can tell this one can be connected to a few of my earlier ones like chaps 15 & 37\. But can be read separately too.**


	56. Emma Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**A/N: reviewer request**

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 56: Emma Granger**

 

Emma laid on her back awake. She couldn’t sleep since a certain boy with green eyes was sleeping in the next room. Harry Potter, her daughter’s best friend was staying with them this summer. Her husband died in a car accident months ago and had left her feeling empty inside until Harry came in. As soon as those green eyes locked on her she felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Desire. She wanted the boy who was old enough to her son. That and she thinks her daughter has feelings for the boy given how close she was to him since he arrived.

 

A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts.

 

“Come in” she called.

 

Harry poked his head in.

 

“Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Granger, but I could I talk to you?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course” Emma said sitting up.

 

Harry walked in and closed the door. He sat on the edge of her bead and all Emma wanted was Harry to be closer to her. But she shook that thought from her mind.

 

“What can I do for you Harry?” she asked.

 

“Well, I was wondering if you have felt something odd lately?” Harry asked.

 

“What do you mean HHarry?” Emma asked confused.

 

“Well this feeling between the two of us?” Harry asked.

 

Emma gasped. She was sure she was the only one who felt it. Harry though seemed to take Emma’s gasp as an answer.

 

“What can we do?” Harry asked.

 

“I have no idea?” Emma replied.

 

“I think I have an idea” Harry said.

 

“What is it Harry?” Emma asked.

 

Harry moved forward and captured Emma’s lips. Emma felt her whole body explode with passion and arousal. She hadn’t felt this ever before. Not even with her late husband. She kissed Harry back with her hands holding onto Harry’s head. Harry’s had his arms wrapped around Emma’s waist pulling her closer. Soon the kiss broke, but Harry moved his mouth and began kissing and sucking Emma’s neck. Emma turned her head to reveal more of her neck to Harry’s mouth. She felt Harry pull the blanket away and caress her stomach. She shivered as Harry’s fingers touched her bare skin.

 

Harry grabbed the hem of Emma shirt and pulled it off. Emma’s breasts jiggled from the action and Harry’s mouth was soon on her breasts. Emma moaned from the attention and held Harry’s head to her chest. Emma kept herself in good shape and like to think she had good size breasts even though her daughter’s were bigger than hers.

 

Harry’s hands weren’t idle and he pulled down Emma shorts and played her now wet pussy. Emma was moaning more as she felt Harry’s finger play her like an instrument.

 

“Harry” Emma panted.

 

Harry removed his head from Emma’s chest and looked at her.

 

“I need to see you” Emma panted.

 

Harry nodded and pulled off his undershirt off then his boxers. Even in the dim light Emma could see Harry was well-hung and she licked her lips. Her husband wasn’t this big. She ducked her head and took Harry’s cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue as she took more of Harry’s cock into her mouth. She began bobbing her head as she sucked. She heard Harry hissed and put his hand on the back of her hand.

 

“Mrs. Granger, I’m going to come” Harry warned.

 

Emma only increased her sucking and soon her mouth was flooded with Harry’s seed. She swallowed it all savoring the taste. She like the way Harry tasted. She then pushed the blankets away and revealed her soaked panties to Harry. She pulled off them off and tossed them away then spread her legs wide.

 

“Harry, stick it in me” Emma pleaded.

 

Harry rushed in and Emma moaned as she was filled to the brim. Harry began to pump away and Emma held on tight.

 

“Yes Harry, oh yes, hard Harry” Emma panted.

 

Harry obliged and thrusted even harder into his best friend’s mother.

 

“This is amazing Mrs. Granger” Harry moaned.

 

“Please call me Emma” Emma moaned.

 

Harry grunted with every thrust and he felt he was close to coming.

 

“I’m close to coming Emma” he said.

 

“Come in me Harry, it’s be so long. Please come in me” Emma pleaded.

 

Harry thrusted in hard and came. Emma sighed as she felt Harry’s seed shot into her. It had been so long and she missed the feeling of warm sperm in her body.

 

“That was lovely Harry” Emma said.

 

“It was Emma” Harry panted.

 

 

**End?**

**A/N: this one will be continued in a Hermione & Emma later on.**


	57. Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

**A/N: reviewer request**

 

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 57: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood**

 

Hermione was furious. She had just caught her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, screwing Romilda Vane in a broom closet.

 

“Damn prat, I ought of hexed the bastard when I had a chance” Hermione said to herself.

 

“Are you alright Hermione?”

 

Hermione’s violent thoughts were pushed out of her mind by that question. She turned to find Luna Lovegood standing there staring at her curiously.

 

“I am fine Luna, just a bit mad at Ronald” she said.

 

“What did Bilius do this time?” Luna asked.

 

Hermione smirked at Luna using her now ex boyfriend’s middle name. then she told her friend how she caught her ex in a comprising position with Romilda Vane.

 

“I see, what you need is a stress reliever” Luna said.

 

“That is what I need Luna” Hermione said.

 

“Follow me Hermione” Luna said.

 

Hermione did as she was told and followed the lithe blond down a corridor she hadn’t be in before. Luna took out her wand and tapped in on a doorknob and a click was heard. Luna opened the door and led Hermione in. Once inside Hermione was a amazed at the room. There was a huge king-size bed that dominated the room along with a fireplace and polar bear skin rug in front of the roaring fire.

 

“Luna, where are we?” Hermione asked.

 

“A place where you can relax” Luna answered.

 

Hermione was confused until Luna pressed her lips onto Hermione’s. This shocked the brunette and pulled away quickly.

 

“Luna, I don’t like girls like that” she said horrified.

 

“Oh Hermione, I know you don’t, but isn’t it fun to experiment?” Luna asked happily.

 

Hermione could only stare as Luna came to her again.

 

“Just relax, no more thinking” Luna whispered in Hermione’s ear before kissing her again.

 

Hermione tensed, but soon eased into the kiss. Luna sure knew how to kiss. Soon the kisses became more passionate and Luna began tugging at Hermione’s clothes. Hermione did the same though with more hesitancy than the blond. Soon their clothes were scattered on the floor and Luna had pushed Hermione back on the big bed.

 

“You have wonderful breasts Hermione, I want them in my mouth” Luna said.

 

Hermione blushed brightly at this, but didn’t cover herself up.

 

Soon Luna was on her and all Hermione could do was writher and moan as the attention Luna was giving her. She didn’t even hear the door open she was so lost in pleasure. That is until she felt another mouth on her breasts when she looked up. She saw a mass of messy black hair.

 

“Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

“Hey Mione” Harry said removing his mouth from her nipple.

 

“Wh-what’s going on?” Hermione asked now scared a bit. She had covered herself with a blanket.

 

“Harry is here to help you relax” Luna said.

 

“What?!” Hermione shrieked.

 

“Harry, I think we need to get more aggressive” Luna suggested.

 

Harry crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket away from Hermione’s nude body.

 

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous” he commented.

 

Hermione blushed.

 

Harry then moved in and kissed her deeply. Hermione was lost in the kiss. It was so much better than Ron’s. Harry’s wasn’t forceful urging her to do more, but was more a gradual progression and made her want to do more. Soon Hermione was tugging off Harry’s clothes wanting to see more. Once Harry was naked they explored one another’s bodies with such zeal. Hermione was moaning at Harry’s touch, which was rough, yet soft. It made no sense to her in her mind, but she didn’t care at the moment.

 

Soon Harry was on top of her and slowly drove his harden cock into Hermione. Hermione moaned loudly since she had never had something so big in her. She and Ron had never gone this far even after him begging her to. But this felt right. When Harry broke her last barrier she felt complete. Sure she felt a bit of pain, but it didn’t last very long.

 

Harry pumped away with Hermione holding him close urging him to go faster and harder.

 

“Oh Harry, Merlin Harry, this feels so good” Hermione moaned.

 

“Damn Hermione, so tight” Harry grunted.

 

Meanwhile Luna watched this all serenely. She was playing with her own pussy working herself up for Harry when it was her turn. She knew that Harry was never one to leave a girl hanging like this.

 

Hermione screamed bloody murder as she came and Luna thanked Merlin for super strong wards around the room.

 

Harry pulled out of a now unconscious Hermione. He looked at Luna, who nodded and climbed on to the bed. She laid herself right next to Hermione with her legs wide apart.

 

Harry drove into her without hesitation. Luna smiled at being filled once again with Harry’s wonderful cock and wondered why so many girls go without having to feel this cock inside them. She needed to get these girls addicted to Harry’s cock like she was and like Hermione probably was now.

 

Harry pumped in and out of Luna with reckless abandonment. He loved that Luna just took it and smiled at him. Soon he came inside her dreamy blond. Luna grunted loudly as she came.

 

Hermione awoke from this.

 

“Are you relaxed yet Hermione?” Luna asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

“I sure am, but another round couldn’t hurt now, could it?” Hermione said impishly.

 

Luna smiled.

 

 _Another convert_ she thought.

 

 

**End**


	58. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this can be connected to my other previous Chaps 15 & 37 & 55\. More like the beginning of it all. Enjoy!**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 58: Cho Chang**

 

Cho awoke chilled that’s when she realized she was completely naked. She looked around at her surroundings hoping to get a sense of where she is. But nothing. Her head hurt still from whatever knocked her out.

 

“Glad that you’re finally up Chang, it wouldn’t be any fun if you weren’t”

 

Cho looked around and spotted Harry Potter.

 

“Harry” she said with relief in her voice.

 

“Chang” Harry said coldly.

 

Cho frowned. She knew she and Harry weren’t on very good terms, but they were pleasant with one another in public. So she had no idea why Harry was so cold to her.

 

“Where am I?” the former Ravenclaw asked.

 

“In your new quarters” Harry said.

 

“My new what?” Cho asked shocked.

 

“Lets cut the chat Chang. Time for the fun to begin” Harry said smiling devilishly.

 

Cho didn’t like the look and wanted to back away, but found that there wasn’t that much room to move. She watched Harry disrobe and she couldn’t help, but drool. Harry had kept himself in shape. He walked towards her and grabbed the back of her head and shoved her mouth on to his hard cock. Cho gagged slightly since Harry was bigger and thicker than any guy she’d blown before.

 

“You’ll get used to it bitch” Harry growled.

 

Soon he began pumping in and out of Cho’s mouth.

 

“Chang, move your tongue or something, I am not doing all the work” Harry growled.

 

Cho’s eyes widen and soon began moving her tongue and sucking Harry’s cock hoping to please him. In a small part of her mind she was wondering why she was obeying.

 

Harry pumped away until he blew his load into Cho’s mouth. Cho did her best to swallow all she could, but there was too much and she had it dribbling out of her mouth.

 

“That was adequate Chang, but I expect you to get better in time” Harry said.

 

Cho said nothing.

 

Harry then pushed Cho back and began playing with her folds. Cho did her best to struggle, but she wasn’t putting up much of a fight. She was in a daze of some kind. As soon as Cho was wet enough Harry pulled back then slammed his still harden cock into the Asian beauty.

 

Cho howled in pain as she was stretched. It was too much to take all at once. But Harry didn’t seem to care and began to pump away not even giving her time to get comfortable. But soon she was gasping and panting in pleasure begging for more.

 

“Harder, please Harry, harder” Cho begged.

 

Harry slammed into Cho harder and harder until she was pretty sure she’d have bruises inside and out. But that didn’t matter, she was getting the fucking of her life. She came many times not stopping to count how many. When Harry came again she slumped over tired.

 

“That was good Chang, you sure can hold your own” Harry commented.

 

“Thank you Harry” Cho said tiredly.

 

“We’re not done yet Chang” Harry said.

 

Cho just whimpered.

 

Time passed, but Cho had no idea how much time had passed since she was being fucked every way possible. First was doggy style, then she rode him, then he had her on her hands as he used her legs for leverage, then on her back as he thrusted into her, after that she was turned over so she was on her belly and fucked that way. By the end she was passed exhausted. She had nothing left in her tank. Her energy was spent as well as all of her fluid. She could barely stay awake. It was amazing she was still coherent.

 

“That’s enough for today Chang, but be ready for the next time” Harry said.

 

“Yes master” Cho said tiredly before falling asleep.

 

Harry exited out of the room.

 

“Well Harry, is she ours?”

 

“Yes Hermione, I’m sure she is” Harry said smugly.

 

“Goodie, who is next?” Hermione asked happily.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one, which should be the first of them all, but hey I didn’t think of it until now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	59. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**A/N: this one is an affair story to warn you ahead of time. Haven’t done a Penelope one in a while and thought it was time to.**

****

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 59: Penelope Clearwater**

 

Penny knew this was wrong. She was a married woman, but she couldn’t help herself. She needed it. She yearned for it. Her husband was so dull in every aspect of life that if it wasn’t for her secret she’d have died a long time ago. But here she was in a hotel room waiting for him.

 

“Sorry I am late, but I had to find a good excuse” he said.

 

Penny didn’t say a thing as she rushed into his arms and kissed him passionately. He returned the passion to her, which made her toes curl and moan into the kiss. She felt his hands roam all over her body and she yearned for him to tear of her clothes and get it over with. But her lover was a bit of a tease. He smiled at her with that smile and she was annoyed. But that didn’t mean she’d tell him to stop.

 

He cupped her breasts and pinched her erect nipple. Penny gasped at the pain.

 

“Not wearing a bra, how unbecoming of a former Head Girl” he teased.

 

“Please” Penny whined.

 

“Please what Penny dear?” he asked.

 

“Please undress me” Penny moaned.

 

His hands slowly, ever so slowly undressed her and kissed all of her revealed skin. She gasped and withered every time his mouth made contact. She needed this.

 

Once Penny was naked she crawled onto the bed. She then waited for him to make the next move. He did it quickly shucking out of his clothes and crawling on top of her. They kissed a bit more and his hands once again roamed her body, but this time no fabric diluted his magic fingers. She in returned caressed his firm lean body until it reached his cock. She stroked it a few times to get reacquainted with it.

 

Her lover’s hand was now caressing her inner thighs and soon her wet pussy. She spread her legs farther apart to give him better access. Soon she felt him thrust his cock into her. She sighed as once again she was whole. Her husband was small and always left her unsatisfied on the rare nights they had sex. But with her lover he’d never disappoint her. He was always ready for her.

 

Penny felt him pull out and she wrapped her arms as well as her legs around him wanting him to say in her. She felt him shove back in her and she gasped. Soon a rhythm was started and Penny moved her hips to keep up. In and out, in and out this was the action repeated and Penny loved it. She was moaning and whining in pleasure.

 

“I’m cumming” he grunted.

 

“Please fill me, I need it” Penny panted.

 

Soon she felt his hot seed shot into her and she sighed. She didn’t care if he impregnated her. She could feed some bullshit to her husband and he’d believe it since he didn’t know much about her family line.

 

They laid there panting hoping to regain some of their strength.

 

“Are you up for another round?” he asked.

 

“Do you even have to ask. I am always up for another” Penny said with a smile.

 

“Good, but first I think something needs cleaning” he said with a smirk.

 

Penny rolled them over so she was on top. She pulled out and moved down til her face was staring at the limp cock. She took it into her mouth and savored the juices. Hers and his. Merlin, they tasted good together. She sucked, licked and bobbed her head up and down getting the cock hard again. Once it was erect she took her mouth of it.

 

“Now that isn’t nice. You left me hanging” he said.

 

“Sorry love, but I want this thing in me again” Penny said stroking his cock lovingly.

 

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” he asked.

 

Penny got up and straddled her lover and slowly lowered her pussy on to his cock. She sighed once again. Once she bottomed out she rose back up only to slam herself down again. She continued this action as she was watched her lover.

 

He rose up and began caressing and squeezing her bouncing breasts. Penny gasped at the action, but that didn’t stop her humping. It only increased it. Soon she was coming and when she felt her inner walls constrict she screamed. Penny then slumped a bit.

 

“You okay there love?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I just saw stars a moment before” Penny said dazed still.

 

“Why don’t I take over for the rest” he offered.

 

“Please do, you know what I like” Penny purred.

 

He nodded and rolled them over so he was on top still sheathed inside Penny. So he began pumping in and out of her like before.

 

“Harder please, I have to go soon” Penny whined.

 

He nodded and began thrusting harder and harder into Penny. Soon they both came again.

 

“Thank you, I really needed that” Penny said kissing him on the mouth.

 

They then got up showered and dressed. At the door they stopped.

 

“Any time Mrs. Weasley” he said.

 

“Until next time Harry Potter” Penelope Weasley said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Okay I know I might have to let you all know this, but most of these stories that I am doing will probably be M with a T story or two in between for a break.**


	60. Katie Bell & Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I was looking through my whole series and had found I didn’t do a Katie & Angelina one. I had to correct this oversight so here it is.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 60: Katie Bell & Angelina Johnson**

Angelina was frustrated. She hadn’t had a cock in quite some time and she needed it. She looked at her friend and former teammate Katie Bell and watched how touchy-feely she was with her husband. Hell if they were any closer they’d be doing right now. This only frustrated her even more since her friend was getting some and she wasn’t it. It just wasn’t right. Her friend noticed this and got up from her comfy spot to sit next to her friend.

 

“Ange, are you alright?” Katie asked.

 

“Fine, just fine” Angelina said as she pounded her drink.

 

“You don’t look fine. Maybe I can help you?” Katie offered.

 

“If you know a single guy I can fuck to my heart’s content then I am all ears” Angelina said bluntly.

 

Katie’s eyes widen.

 

“Ange, when was the last time, you know?” the Mrs. Potter asked.

 

“Six bloody months” Angelina muttered angrily.

 

Katie was silent for a moment then she smiled.

 

“Ange, you remember when we were back in school once of our fantasies we talked about with Alicia?” she asked.

 

“Which one?” Angelina asked since she and Katie and Alicia told each other many of their fantasies.

 

“The one about my now husband” Katie said.

 

Angelina’s eyes widen. She remembered this one. It was fifth year and the three girls noticed just how good looking their Seeker was and wondered if he was well hung and if he’d he willing to have an orgy with the three of them. That night made her panties soaked so much.

 

“Yes I do” she said slowly.

 

“Well, I think I can get Harry to agree to it” Katie said.

 

“Katie, you can’t. I appreciate it and all, but he’s your husband. I can’t be involved with something like that” Angelina said shaking her head.

 

“Ange, if I tell you something do you promise you won’t tell anyone, not even Alicia?” Katie asked seriously.

 

“Of course you can Katie, I’d never betray your trust” Angelina said just as seriously as her friend.

 

Katie took a deep breath.

 

“Harry and I are married, but we’re not exclusive to one another. I know about his affairs and he knows about mine” she said.

 

Angelina was shocked. Her friend had just told her that she was unfaithful to her husband and he was to her and they both knew and were fine with it.

 

“Now most of my affairs are with other witches. And they are the witches that Harry fucks. Hermione is one of the main ones” Katie said and smiled as she thought of the randy bookworm.

 

Angelina was still in a state of shock.

 

“I’m pretty sure Harry would love to fuck you. He’s always liked your breasts. He’s told me this on several occasions” Katie said.

 

Angelina knew it was wrong, but she needed some relief so she agreed.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Two days later Angelina was in the Potter’s home. Katie had sent her an owl letting know that everything was a go. So here she was very nervous.

 

“Hey Ange”

 

Angelina turned and found Harry standing there in a robe.

 

“Hi Harry” Angelina greeted nervously.

 

“Well come on, lets head to the bedroom” Harry said.

 

With shaky legs Angelina followed Harry into a bedroom. Harry closed the door behind them. When she turned around Harry was on her. She felt his lips on hers and she was lost to the sensations. She felt him groping her chest and she moaned with approval.

 

Soon they were both out of their clothes. It happened so fast that she didn’t even see Harry use magic.

 

Angelina was lying on the bed. Her dark skin contrast the white sheets on the bed. Harry stood above her, but wasn’t idle long as he dove in between her legs. She gasped as she felt Harry’s tongue plunge into her. Never did a guy eat her like this. He was voracious and lapped up all of her juices like a desperate man in need of a drink. She came within in minutes and was panting.

 

“Merlin Harry, I’ve never had a guy eat me like that” she said.

 

“Wait til he fucks you, then he is a beast”

 

Angelina looked up and found her friend Katie standing there naked. She had used her husband’s invisibility cloak to watch all that was going on. Now she wanted in.

 

“Katie, I didn’t know you’d be here” Angelina said shocked.

 

“Come on Ange, it’s been a while since I tasted you” Katie said smirking.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Angelina asked in a sultry tone.

 

“Well Harry has to fuck your brains out first” Katie said.

 

Harry took this as his cue and slammed his hard member into Angelina. Angelina’s eyes widen. Harry was big and thick. Thicker than she thought he was. Heck, she was so enraptured with getting eaten out that she never got a good look at Harry’s cock. Harry was pounding her hard and fast, which made her moan and pant loudly.

 

“Merlin yes, Harry pound me. I needed this so bad” Angelina moaned.

 

Katie, not wanting to be left out crawled on top of her friend and lowered her dripping cunt on to her friend’s mouth. Angelina tasted Katie as soon she lowered herself on to her. Soon she was licking out her friend remembering what she liked. Katie was on top gyrating and moaning. She missed this tongue. Sure Harry was bloody amazing and gave her mind blowing orgasms when he licked her out, but there was just something about your close friend licking you out like old times.

 

Harry watched as his wife was being eaten and grew even harder. He loved watching his wife being eaten out as he fucked the witch doing it. Soon Angelina came. Her inner walls gripping Harry’s cock making him come too. Katie was last with her orgasm coming when Angelina found her g-spot.

 

They all collapsed in a heap.

 

“That was amazing” Angelina said wiping the seat from her brow.

 

“It was, but now I want to taste you” Katie said.

 

With that Katie moved and soon was sucking out Harry’s seed from Angelina’s still sensitive cunt. Angelina squirmed and moaned from this. Harry watched this and saw that his wife’s rear end was open and couldn’t stop himself. He lined up his still hard cock and pushed into his wife.

 

Katie moaned as she felt Harry fill her.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me baby” she said throatily.

 

Harry obliged and fucked his wife with long deep thrusts. Just the way she wanted it. Katie went back to eating Angelina and soon all three of them came at the same time.

 

“I don’t think I can take another” Angelina said tiredly.

 

“Don’t worry Ange, we have all night” Katie said.

 

Angelina wasn’t sure if she should be pleased or frighten by this.

 

 

**End**


	61. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: reviewer request. Enjoy!**

****

 

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 61: Bellatrix Lestrange**

 

Bellatrix was very pleased with herself. She had captured Harry Potter. It was quite easy and wondered why her fellow Death Eaters never succeeded in this. She knew that her master would award her handsomely for what she had did. But right now he was away gathering new followers. Now usually the dark lord left this up to Lucius or herself, but with these magic users he needed to go himself to show he was worthy of being the one to lead them.

 

That meant she could have some fun with the so-called ‘Chosen One’. She was a woman with needs and her husband preferred the company of his sex rather than her. This left her frustrated with no end. Her master, who had sacrificed his genitals on his quest for power was out. So her prisoner was now her only form of release. She entered the cell where he was kept.

 

“Wake up Potty” she sang.

 

Harry awoke and when he got a look at his surroundings he glared at Bellatrix.

 

“Let me go Lestrange” he ordered.

 

“Now Potty, you’re in no position to order me, but I can order you” Bellatrix said smirking.

 

Harry was somewhat confused. Where was the psycho bitch he has seen before. This was a side of Bellatrix he hadn’t seen before and that him scared since he had no idea what was going on inside that head of hers.

 

Contrary to what most of the wizarding world knew of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was not a deranged psychotic witch. No, that was just a persona she displayed most of the time. She was actually a very smart woman that played the sadistic part to a tee. She didn’t have an obsession or love for torture, she was just good at it, but that was all.

 

“What do you want Lestrange?” Harry asked with a growl.

 

Bellatrix smirked. She was going to have fun with the Chosen One. She waved her wand to strip Harry of his clothes. Harry was shocked and tried to cover up, but since the chain on his wrists stopped him from doing so.

 

This gave Bellatrix a good look at Harry’s body and she liked what she saw. She was getting wet just thinking about what she was going to do. She began to strip herself and soon was naked as Harry.

 

“We’re going to fuck Potty, but you’ve probably done this with your Mudblood whore and that little blood traitor” Bellatrix said.

 

Harry was amazed how Bellatrix looked. Her skin was an alabaster white with the only blemish being the Dark Mark on her arm. Her breasts were high and firm and a small patch of black hair just above her cunt. Harry tried not to get aroused by the sight before him, but his body was beating out his mind at the moment.

 

Bellatrix saw Harry’s cock become erect and she licked her lips. She stepped forward and lowered herself onto Harry’s cock. She groaned as she was stretched. It had been so long since anything had entered her so it was a bit tough and she had to slightly ease herself. Harry gritted his teeth. Never had he felt anything so warm, wet and tight in his life. Soon Bellatrix was completely impaled on Harry’s cock. She rose up only leaving the tip of Harry cock in her entrance before slamming down. She moaned with pleasure as Harry gritted his teeth.

 

Soon a rhythm produced and Bellatrix was bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock. Harry had a very nice view of Bellatrix’s bouncing breasts. His mind was pretty much gone as pleasure had taken him. He wanted to reach out and grab the bouncing globes, but the chain kept him from doing so. Bellatrix saw this and removed the chains. Harry’s hands grasped her breasts and molded them, squeezed them, pulled them, and sucked them.

 

Bellatrix’s mind was in chaos as was experiencing pleasure she had never felt. She had a good guess that she’d had orgasmed several times by now, but she kept no count since her mind was in state to keep a record. Soon she felt Harry’s cock twitch then she was filled with a warm liquid. Harry had come inside of her and she didn’t care. She sighed in pleasure.

 

Harry was panting, he never had felt this kind of release when he masturbated. It was something he wanted to do again and thanks to his teenage hormones he was hard once again. But this time he wanted to be in control. He pushed a tired Bellatrix onto the cold floor and brought her legs so they were on his shoulders. He then began plowing away at his vulnerable victim.

 

Bellatrix was too tired to do anything when she was placed onto the cold floor. She shivered from the contact and before she could do anything Harry began fucking her again. This time it was different. She could his cock touching places inside that he hadn’t the first time. This created new realms of pleasure in her mind and she was screaming with pleasure. Thankfull the cell was sound proof so no one could her a prisoner’s shouts or screams.

 

Harry plowed away with Bellatrix loving every minute of it. He wondered idly if Hermione or Ginny was this tight. He knew Hermione might since she had told him she had never gone very far with a boy. As for Ginny, he knew how loose she was and had doubts she was a virgin anymore.

 

With all the pleasure overwhelm her her mind soon rearranged itself. She now had a new master. Harry was her master. She would worship him since he gave her such pleasure. She would gather other witches and have Harry bind them just like her. She made a mental list of witches to gather. Her sister was one of the first on the list. Narcissa needed a good fucking like as she was getting right now.

 

Harry felt his balls tighten and with a final grunt he emptied inside of Bellatrix. Bellatrix at the same time had her strongest orgasm she had ever felt and passed out. Dreams of how to serve her new master danced in her head.

 

 

**End**


	62. Lavender Brown & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**A/N: reviewer request. Serath had asked for this one.**

****

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 62: Lavender Brown & Hermione Granger**

 

Hermione sighed. She was at another Weasley family get together. Sure she wasn’t actually family, but that didn’t matter to the redhead bunch since she was very close to. She looked around to find her best friend Ron quite drunk as he chatted with Dean Thomas, Ginny’s husband. Her eyes looked for Harry, her other best friend, but couldn’t find him. She frowned since she knew she saw him a minute ago chatting with Lavender Weasley, Ron’s wife. She got up to see if she could find her wayward friend. She knew she wouldn’t be missed since everyone was having too good of a time.

 

She entered the Burrow and found it was quiet, too quiet. This was unusual since the Weasley home, which  was usually full of noise and activity. She walked up the stairs and made her way down the hall until she got to Ron’s old bedroom. She tried the door to find it was locked. She was confused at this since why would the door be locked when no one was in the house. She pulled out her wand and muttered a few spells and soon she heard a click. She entered to find a sight that shocked her to her core.

 

On the bed was a naked Harry and Lavender. Lavender was on the bed on her back. Her legs were locked around Harry’s waist as he pounded into her. Harry’s face was mashed against Lavender’s D sized breasts with her arms keeping his head in place.

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Hermione shouted.

 

This broke the couple’s passionate act.

 

Harry pulled out of Lavender and looked straight at his best friend.

 

“Hermione, what are you doing up here?” he asked shocked.

 

“What am I doing, what are you doing? Why in Merlin’s name are you having an affair with your best friend’s wife?” Hermione asked in her most scolding tone.

 

“Because I need him Hermione” Lavender said speaking up.

 

The busty blond sat up not caring that she completely naked.

 

“What, what do you mean you need him?” Hermione asked now confused.

 

“You should know. Ron’s very tiny and barely gets me off. I’m totally frustrated afterwards. Harry here being a good friend decided to help me out with this problem though it took some convincing to get him to agree” Lavender said.

 

“But it’s immoral, it’s wrong. You should be ashamed of yourself. You are cheating on Ron. And you,” Hermione turned to her best friend, “you allowed her, how could you? What will Ron say when he finds out?”

 

“He’ll never find out because you’re not going to say a thing to him Hermione” Lavender said.

 

“We’ll see about that” Hermione said spinning on her heel.

 

Before she could leave the room Harry grabbed her and pulled her back. He kissed her hard on the mouth making her lose all thought. Soon she succumbed to the kiss and kissed Harry back just as vigorously.

 

Lavender sat back watching this and played with her pussy. She knew this was going to be a good show. She also grabbed her wand and enlarged the bed since it will be needed soon.

 

Back with Harry and Hermione their kiss increased in passion and soon Hermione’s clothes were gone. Harry was caressing her tan toned body. Hermione shivered in delight. She wanted Harry like this for a long time, but never thought Harry liked her like that. But now she had her chance and she wasn’t going to let it pass her by. She grasped Harry’s cock and jerked him a bit. That’s when she realized that it was still wet from Lavender’s pussy. She was going to have that. If Harry’s cock is going to in her then she was going have it clean of any other juices.

 

She got down on her knees and licked Harry’s cock. Harry groaned and grabbed the back of Hermione’s head as she plunged Harry’s cock into her mouth. Soon she was sucking him off like a pro. Once he was cleaned of all foreign juices she got up and guide Harry to the bed. She laid down ignoring Lavender. She spread her legs revealing her wet pussy.

 

“Fuck me Harry” she said in a sultry voice.

 

Harry needed no other prompting and slammed his cock into Hermione, who yelped from the stretching. Merlin, Harry was big and thick. He stretched like no other guy had ever done. When Harry pulled back Hermione mewled in displeasure only for Harry to slam back into her.

 

Harry fucked Hermione furiously until she had come several times. Once he came he laid on top of her panting.

 

“That was so hot” Lavender commented. She had orgasmed just watching the sight before her.

 

“Yes it was, so you won’t tell Hermione?” Harry asked looking up at his friend.

 

“I think we can come to some agreement” Hermione said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

 

**End**


	63. Granger Girls

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this is the second part of the story I did in chapter 56. This has incest in it, just warning you. Enjoy!**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 63: Granger Girls**

 

Emma was enjoying her illicit affair with Harry. They had to fuck each other at night since during the day Hermione took up most of Harry’s time. But that didn’t seem to bother them since that made the nights more passionate. But one night changed everything. Emma was straddling Harry fucking him hard.

 

“You like that Harry baby” Emma panted.

 

“Yes Emma, you look so hot like that” Harry groaned.

 

“Only for you Harry” Emma said.

 

She then bent over and kissed her lover hard on the mouth before continuing her up and down movements.

 

“I’m going to come Emma” Harry warned.

 

Emma sped up her movement wanting Harry seed in her fast. She didn’t care if she got pregnant. Soon the flood of Harry’s seed filled her and she sighed in content. She pulled out and rolled over to lay next to Harry.

 

“That was amazing” she said.

 

“It sure was”

 

Harry and Emma jumped and looked around the room. Soon Hermione appeared. She had been hiding under Harry’s invisibility cloak and had been for a few nights. She watched her mother fuck her best friend and wanted in. She was dressed with just a big shirt on that ended at her knees.

 

“Hermione, what are you doing here?” Emma asked covering herself.

 

“I thought it was obvious mother. I want a piece of Harry” Hermione said.

 

Emma and Harry looked at one another.

 

“I’ve watched you for a couple nights and now I want in” Hermione said.

 

“You’ll turn us in if we don’t let you right Mione?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

Emma sighed. Her daughter was blackmailing her.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for Mione hop on” Harry said smirking.

 

Emma was shocked by Harry’s blasé attitude. What she didn’t know was that Harry and Hermione had planned this all. Hermione knew how frustrated her mother had been since her father’s death and wanted to do something about it. She and Harry have been screw one another for most of the school year.

 

Hermione got on the bed and took Harry’s cock and engulfed it in her mouth. She savored her mother’s juices and Harry’s cum. She liked the combination. Soon she was bobbing her head and down sucking and licking Harry’s cock. Emma watched this all in rapt attention. Her daughter was paying so much attention to Harry’s cock that it was making her wet. She knew she shouldn’t be since this was her daughter. Her daughter shouldn’t be turning her on.

 

Harry groaned.

 

“Mione, you always knew how to suck my cock” he said.

 

This shocked Emma. Her lover and her daughter has done this before. What else have they done with one another?

 

Hermione pulled up and pulled off her shirt revealing gorgeous body. Harry pounced on it attacking Hermione’s breasts. Hermione let out a squeal, but that soon turned to moaning.

 

“Oh Merlin Harry, suck my tits. I love them sucked” she panted.

 

Emma didn’t know how much more she could take. This sight was really turning her crank and she needed relief soon.

 

Hermione seemed to sense this and got away from Harry and dove between her mother’s legs attacking the place where she had exited so many years ago. Emma was shocked by the sudden move and didn’t have time to stop her daughter. But when her mind kicked back into gear she was lost to the sensations her daughter’s tongue was stirring.

 

Hermione’s position left her rear open and gave Harry a chance to stick his cock into her without any hesitation, which he did. Hermione lifted her and moaned loudly as she was filled.

 

“Merlin Harry, it’s great to have you in me again” she said then returned to eating out her mother.

 

Emma should’ve been upset that Harry had also fucked her daughter, but Hermione’s talented tongue was making it hard for her to focus on anything. Soon she was cumming and Hermione lapped up all that poured out of her mother.

 

Harry was still pumping away enjoying being back in a familiar cunt. He loved how Hermione knew how to squeeze him at just the right times. He soon came in Hermione and then pulled out.

 

The three were panting from their activities.

 

During this time Emma asked questions and Hermione answered them. Emma was first shocked then angry, but soon she accepted the facts.

 

“Mom, I wanted you to be happy again. And Harry is very good at making me happy so I knew he could make you happy” Hermione said.

 

“He does, but where does this leave us?” Emma asked.

 

“I date and marry Hermione, and I still fuck you whenever you want” Harry said.

 

“But Harry it just isn’t proper” Emma said.

 

“No, but it feels fucking great though” Hermione said.

 

Emma had to agree with that.

 

“Fine” she said.

 

Thus started their unique relationship.

 

 

**End**


	64. Fleur Delacour & Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: a reviewer request, Dinomus. This one is completely separate from Ch. 59 and 62, but still has infidelity in it.**

****

 

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 64: Fleur Delacour & Penelope Clearwater**

 

It was another Weasley bash and all the male Weasleys were seriously hammered. They joked and laughed about many things leaving the women to sit and watch and chat with one another. Molly was chatting with her daughter and didn’t seem to even care about the other women around them. Hermione was reading a book to keep her occupied. This left Fleur and Penny, who were bored out of their minds.

 

“Why do we still come to these things?” Penny asked out loud.

 

“Because they are family” Fleur said in perfect English.

 

“Yeah, but all they do is get drunk and leave us for hours on end” Penny said with a sigh.

 

“Well I do know of something to do to pass the time” Fleur said.

 

“Really, what is it?” Penny asked interested.

 

Fleur didn’t respond.

 

“Come on Fleur, I am dying here” Penny said desperately.

 

“I’m not sure I should’ve said a thing. It was supposed to be a secret” Fleur said frowning.

 

“Please Fleur, I am begging you here” Penny said now begging.

 

Fleur still looked unsure, but then she tilted her head like she was hearing something. She then nodded.

 

“Come with me” the French witch said getting up.

 

Penny got up and followed Fleur inside the Burrow, which was completely devoid of life. The whole family was outside enjoying the weather thus leaving their home bare. The former Head Girl followed Fleur up the stairs and down the hall to where the twins’ bedroom was at. She opened the door and led Penny in then closed the door and muttered a few spells.

 

“What’s going on Fleur?” Penny asked nervously.

 

“First, you should know that most of the Weasley men are quite poor in bed, yes?” Fleur asked.

 

Penny nodded. Her husband Percy was absolute horrible in bed. His dick was tiny even when fully erect. Then he had no stamina or willpower whatsoever. It never took him long to come and when he did he fell asleep right away leaving her hanging. That and he wasn’t at all adventurous. Now Penny didn’t like to do very kinky things, but she, like many women the world over liked to spice up the bedroom once and a while. But Percy was a stickler and never allowed anything that wasn’t what he thought normal in the bedroom, which meant she was totally bored. She was also left quite unsatisfied and needed to use her hand to just get off.

 

“Bill is nicely built, but lacks any passion that I need” Fleur said.

 

Penny just nodded.

 

“So I have needed to go elsewhere to satisfy myself” Fleur said.

 

Penny’s eyes widen at this. She immediately caught on to what Fleur was saying. She wasn’t in Ravenclaw for nothing.

 

“You’re cheating on Bill” she hissed.

 

“Oui, but I don’t care. Bill rarely touches me anymore” Fleur said without a shred of guilt.

 

Penny couldn’t believe it. She thought she knew Fleur quite well after all these years and to find out she was having an affair shocked her to her core. Fleur just didn’t seem the type once you got to know her.

 

“Penny, I want you to join me, share in my pleasure” Fleur said.

 

“I can’t, I love Percy” Penny said adamantly.

 

“And I love Bill, but he does not provide me with what I yearn for” Fleur said.

 

Penny was now conflicted. On one hand she didn’t want to cheat on Percy, but on the other if Fleur’s lover was any good she might what to try him out too.

 

“Who is he?” she asked.

 

“You can come on out” Fleur called.

 

Penny gasped as Harry Potter revealed himself. He had a smirk on his face.

 

“Hi Penny” Harry greeted.

 

He then walked over to Fleur and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fleur moaned into Harry’s mouth as her hands soon got to work stripping him of his clothes.

 

“Now Fleur, why don’t we let Penny have the honors” Harry said pulling away.

 

Fleur pouted, which made Harry chuckled. He then turned to Penny and before she could even react Harry kissed her. She felt her entire body go ablaze. Her skin tingled and she felt her knickers moisten. Merlin, Harry knew how to kiss. Her hands had a mind of their own as she took over what Fleur was trying to do. She stripped Harry of his clothes and gasped at the sight of Harry’s impressive cock.

 

“Amazing isn’t it” Fleur said breathlessly.

 

Penny could only nod as she got to her knees and began to worship Harry’s cock. She moaned as she took it into her mouth. She couldn’t get the whole thing in her mouth, but got half of it in. She used her hand to pump the remaining half.

 

Harry hissed and motioned for Fleur to come to him. Fleur did and she took of her clothes along the way. Soon she was completely naked and kissing Harry. The two made out as Penny sucked Harry’s cock. Harry came with a grunt flooding Penny’s mouth with his come. Fleur rushed to get on her knees and kissed Penny. Penny’s eyes widen when she felt Fleur’s tongue invade her mouth. Soon the two witches were in a tight embrace with Fleur tugging off Penny’s clothes.

 

Once all three were naked they got on the bed. Harry had enlarged it while the girls were kissing. They laid there for a while exploring one another’s bodies. This was all new to Penny since she had never been with a girl before. But she was a fast learner.

 

Fleur was kissing her heatedly as Harry positioned himself and soon he plunged into Penny’s cunt. Penny squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself expand. It hurt, but Harry was gentle and worked himself in slowly. Once he was fully inside her he pulled out. Penny moaned and used her legs to try and keep Harry from moving. Harry got most of his cock out then he pushed back in. Penny moaned with delight at this action

 

Fleur wasn’t idle during this time. She licked and sucked Penny’s breasts increase the former Ravenclaw’s pleasure.

 

Soon Harry and Penny had a rhythm going. Penny felt her climax building and prayed to every god she knew hoping she would find release this time.

 

Her wish was granted and she had the biggest orgasm of her life. She was barely conscious when Harry pulled out of her. He turned to Fleur, who was playing with her wet pussy as she was watching Penny get fucked.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked.

 

“Anytime love” Fleur said.

 

“Get on your hands and knees” Harry commanded.

 

Fleur obeyed and wiggled her cute ass at Harry.

 

“Woof” she said with a saucy grin.

 

Harry slammed his cock into Fleur making the French beauty moan loudly. Harry took no time in fucking Fleur fast and hard. Just the way she liked it. Soon Fleur was screaming.

 

“Fuck me Harry, yes fuck me. I am your whore” the French witch shouted.

 

Harry grunted and moved his hands and caressed Fleur’s jiggling breasts. He cupped them and tweaking Fleur’s nipples knowing it would increase her pleasure.

 

Penny awoke to Fleur’s screaming and was amazed by what she saw. Harry was like a prime bull rutting a sow. It was electrifying and it made her extremely horny at the sight. She played with herself as she watched.

 

Soon Fleur came with an earth-shattering scream and collapsed on the bed tired.

 

“I see you’re ready for another round” Harry said smirking.

 

“Yes I am Harry, don’t hold back. I want it all” Penny said.

 

Harry moved over and plunged back into Penny. He then took her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Once that was done he fucked the living daylights out of Penny. Soon Penny was screaming and moaning loudly.

 

“Yes Harry, fuck me hard. I need this. Pound me til I can’t walk” Penny yelled.

 

Harry increased his speed. He knew he was close to coming.

 

“I am about to come, where do you want it?” he asked.

 

“Inside me, I need it inside me” Penny demanded.

 

With a final hard thrust Harry came coating Penny’s insides with his seed. Penny sighed at the feeling of the warm seed entering her. She didn’t care if she was pregnant. She just got the best fuck she had ever had.

 

Harry pulled out and kissed Penny on the cheek.

 

“Thank you love” Penny muttered then dozed off.

 

Harry smiled and kissed Fleur on the cheek. The French witch murmured the same thing in her sleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this one will be concluded with Hermione joining the party.**


	65. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I needed to take a break from all the M stories that I’ve done. Enjoy!**

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 65: Hannah Abbott**

 

Hannah sighed as she packed her bag. She needed to get to the library since she had two essays that needed to get done. One was Defense and the other was Herbology. Now she knew she could get the Herbology one done pretty quickly since Herbology was a class she was good at. But the Defense one would give her trouble that’s why she was headed to the library, she just hoped that there was a book left for her to use since Ravenclaws liked to hoard books. Once she got there she found an empty table and pulled out all of her stuff she needed and got to work.

 

An hour and a half later and she was done with her Herbology essay. She sighed and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment to get started on her Defense essay. Twenty minutes later and still she sat with nothing on her parchment. She just couldn’t figure out what to write.

 

“Hey Hannah, what are you doing?”

 

Hannah looked up to find Harry Potter looking at her with a smile. She smiled right back. Since Hannah was a part of the DA she got to know Harry better and was on speaking terms with him like the rest of the DA was.

 

“Nothing much Harry, just trying to work on my essay” she said.

 

“Oh, need any help?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, it’s Defense and I can’t for the life of me think of anything to write” Hannah said.

 

Harry sat down next to Hannah and began helping her. The two worked diligently and Hannah was quite happy after they finished.

 

“Thank you Harry, I’d have gotten a poor grade if it weren’t for you” Hannah said smiling.

 

“Gee Hannah, all I did was help you a little. You did most of the work,” Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

 

“But Harry, without your help explaining it to me I’d have never understood it” Hannah argued.

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

“Harry just accept the compliment,” Hannah said firmly.

 

Harry just nodded, which made Hannah smile.

 

/Scene Break/

 

This began a weekly study session with Harry helping Hannah with her Defense essays and explaining it to her so she’d have a better grasp on the material. Harry was very patient with Hannah while she asked questions.

 

“I don’t understand why you don’t ask the professor these questions?” Harry asked during one of their sessions.

 

“Oh, well, um, professor Burntwood is a bit intimidating” Hannah said sheepishly.

 

“She is?” Harry questioned.

 

Hannah nodded.

 

“I don’t see it” Harry said shaking his head.

 

“That’s because you intimidate her instead of the other way around” Hannah said.

 

“I do?” Harry said confused.

 

Hannah nodded.

 

“How do I do that?” Harry asked.

 

“Because you’re Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort” Hannah said.

 

“Huh, never thought of it like that” Harry said scratching his head.

 

“Well it’s the truth. Burntwood isn’t the only professor. I think only McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra are the only professors that you don’t intimidate” Hannah said.

 

“That’s because they know me” Harry said.

 

“Exactly, after the war and with all the casualties McGonagall needed to re-staff Hogwarts and the teachers she got though some are better than before are scared of you because of your legend” Hannah said.

 

Harry just sighed and shook his head.

 

“I am never going to be normal am I?” he asked out loud.

 

“To your friends you are” Hannah said comfortingly.

 

“Thanks Hannah” Harry said with a smile.

 

Hannah smiled right back at Harry and rested a hand on his. Their relationship with one another had grown since their first study session and they found that they really liked one another. Neither asked about their feelings for the other, but they felt it and that was good enough for them.

 

“Come on, lets go to the kitchens for a snack” Harry suggested.

 

“Lets” Hannah nodded as she packed up her stuff.

 

They walked out of the library hand-in-hand very happy with what was to come.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	66. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 66: Padma Patil**

 

Padma Patil looked once more in the mirror and smiled. Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball and she had a date. She and her sister had a nice chat and after some debating and a bit of a fight it was decided that she was going with Harry and her sister, Parvati, was going with Ron. Originally Parvati was going to go with Harry and she with Ron. But Padma pointed out several reasons why she should be the one to go out with Harry and Parvati with Ron. Of course Parvati objected and they had a little duel. Padma won since she was the smarter sister and more determined to be with Harry.

 

So here she was getting ready to have an evening with Harry Potter. She didn’t look at him as the Boy-Who-Lived like she did as a wide-eyed first year. She saw Harry as a boy, who had been put through many trials. She didn’t believe Harry was the heir of Slytherin in second year nor did she believe he put his name in the goblet this year. Tonight she was going to get to know the real Harry Potter. It also helped that Harry wasn’t bad to look at either.

 

She walked down the stairs to a waiting Harry Potter.

 

“Hello Harry” she said politely.

 

“Hey Padma” Harry said smiling.

 

Padma was shocked. She didn’t think Harry could tell her and her sister a part. Especially with them almost wearing the same dress robes, which their mother picked out. That, and she and Parvati decided not to tell Harry and Ron about the change.

 

“How’d you know?” she asked trying to act nonchalant.

 

“By your walk” Harry said with a smile.

 

Padma arched an eyebrow.

 

Harry smiled. Since being friends with Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of this generation, he knew many non-vocal signs and knew their meanings. It appeared that smart girls like Padma and Hermione share the same non-verbal looks.

 

“You walk just like Hermione” he said.

 

“I do?” Padma asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, your strides are even in pace and length. Though I don’t think you’re doing it consciously” Harry said.

 

Padma was amazed how observant Harry was. She ignored his bit about Hermione since she knew that the girl is his best friend and if you wanted to be close to one Harry Potter then you’d have to accept that Hermione Granger was going to be there in some shape or form.

 

“Parvati has a little hop in her stride” Harry continued.

 

“I am impressed Harry” Padma said. She really was.

 

“Thanks, now shall we” Harry said holding out his elbow.

 

Padma took it with a smile on her face.

 

 _This night is going to be great_ she thought.

 

After they were announced and seated at the table the two chatted a bit to get to know one another. Padma could see that Harry was smarter than many believed. She liked how at ease he was with her and figured it was because he was used to talking to smart people like Hermione. She did see that Hermione was keeping an eye on her and knew that the girl was only watching out for her best friend, which she found nice. Though it was a bit unnerving at the same time too.

 

After the meal Harry and Padma danced the first dance with the rest of the Champions. Padma had to help him out a bit since Harry didn’t know how to dance. He apologized profusely for his lack of dancing skills. But Padma just waved them off since he did his best to not step on her feet and even asked if he could put a numbing charm on her feet for the rest of the night.

 

 _He’s so considerate_ Padma thought.

 

After a few dances they took a break and went to sit down. Padma noticed that her sister wasn’t having a good time with Ron. This made her frown. The redhead was sitting there arms folded frowning in the direction on one Hermione Granger, who was dancing with Victor Krum.

 

“I should see how my sister is doing” Padma said.

 

Harry nodded and followed his date.

 

Once there Ron’s foul mood was on the verge to destroy a perfect evening for Padma, but Harry sensing this he led her away while her sister left Ron to dance with some other boy. The rest of the night went splendid as Harry and Padma danced the night away. They also talked more and Padma was now wishing for this night to never end.

 

Once the last song played Harry walked Padma out of the hall and stopped her before she could leave.

 

“May I escort you back to the Ravenclaw tower?” he asked politely.

 

Padma had a smile on her face as she nodded.

 

Harry led Padma to the Ravenclaw tower only to be stopped by Cedric for something. Padma and Cedric’s date, Cho, waited for the boys to finish talking.

 

“What was that all about?” Padma asked curiously after Cedric and Cho left.

 

“Huh, oh Cedric just gave me a clue to help me get prepared for the second task” Harry said.

 

Padma was amazed by this and Harry told her how he knew about the Dragons and he told Cedric of them since he felt the Hufflepuff should know. This gave a new insight on Harry and so far she liked what she saw. The boy was a gentleman to the highest degree. He had a moral code that couldn’t be broken and he was a nice guy all the way around. He didn’t hate a person without a good reason. He wasn’t prejudice at all really.

 

Once they got to the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower Harry turned to Padma. She was nervous since she had no idea what Harry was going to do. Was he going to kiss her or was he not? That was the big question looming in her mind.

 

Harry was as nervous as Padma was, but he was a Gryffindor and they charged in. He gently placed his hands on Padma’s shoulders and leaned in slowly so Padma could have time to stop him if she wanted. Padma saw this and she was thrilled. She leaned in too and their lips brushed. It was a short kiss, but when they parted they both had smiles on their faces.

 

“Goodnight Pad” Harry said.

 

“Night Harry” Padma said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	67. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 67: Daphne Greengrass**

 

Daphne frowned as she looked at her watch.

 

 _It’s almost time, where is he?_ she thought.

 

Daphne was hiding in the shadows of a muggle playground. Their meeting place.

 

“Sorry I’m late, but I had to wait for Hermione and Ron to fall asleep” he said.

 

Daphne turned and smiled.

 

“What do you have for me?” he asked.

 

“The Death Eaters are residing in Parkinson manor. I don’t know if You-Know-Who is there also, but I think he is” Daphne said.

 

“Good, any news about raids?” he asked.

 

Daphne pulled a roll of parchment and handed it over.

 

“Great, this will help a ton” he said smiling.

 

“I hope so, it took some time to get it” Daphne said.

 

“I still don’t like this, I know it is crucial and everything, but I don’t want you hurt because of me” he said.

 

“Aww, is Harry Potter worried about a Slytherin, how touching” Daphne teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Daph, you know you mean a lot to me. Why do you have to do this?” he asked.

 

“Because Harry, I’m perfect for it. No one would suspect me of being your spy. We never spoke in school, I was a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor do I need to go on” Daphne said.

 

“No, but I just want you to be careful” Harry said.

 

“I will Harry” Daphne said.

 

Harry kissed Daphne quickly then apparated away.

 

Daphne smiled as she wait a few minutes then did the same.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Daphne made her way back to the Death Eater base and looked around making sure no one saw her. She had been a spy for Harry since the Dumbledore’s death. She was able to corner Harry alone and they had a long talk and an agreement was made. She would be their spy and help pass information along to Harry and the others. It was a dangerous job, but Daphne knew she could pull it off. She had kept her cover well, that and kept the many Death Eaters eyeing her away too. She knew though that she had to be careful Voldemort was getting more unstable as the days go by and that meant he might suspect her soon. Already he had used the Cruciatus curse on four Death Eaters he thought were traitors. Daphne did carry an emergency portkey just in case and a spare wand Harry picked up for her.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Four days after Daphne’s meeting with Harry a meeting was called and it looked like the Dark Lord wasn’t in a good mood.

 

“Someone has been taking information tom Potter and I want to know who” Voldemort said.

 

None of the Death Eaters said a thing.

 

“So, the traitor won’t speak up, well then I better make one of you an example” Voldemort said.

 

He picked a member out at random and began torturing him horribly. The screams echoed through the room.

 

Daphne shivered at the screams.

 

Soon all that was left was a foaming body twitching every one and a while.

 

“Traitor come out and I may be lenient” Voldemort said.

 

Daphne gulped. She had to hold strong.

 

“I’m giving you once more chance traitor something Lord Voldemort doesn’t do. Come out now” Voldemort shouted.

 

This was Daphne’s cue. She had to make her escape before she ended Voldemort’s next victim. After the meeting she rushed back to her room and packed her things quickly. Once done she snuck out and used her portkey.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Daphne landed hard on the floor. She rubbed her back side and wondered who the hell made her portkey.

 

“Greengrass, what are you doing here?”

 

Daphne sighed. Why did Weasley have to find her. She looked up to find Ron Weasley pointing his wand at her ready to hex her.

 

“Lower your wand Ron”

 

Daphne was relieved when she heard Harry’s voice.

 

“But Harry, she’s a Slytherin” Ron whined.

 

“Oh Ron, just because she was in Slytherin doesn’t mean she’s a Death Eater”

 

Daphne knew that was Hermione.

 

“Lower your wand Ron, now” Harry commanded.

 

Ron did as he was told, but reluctantly.

 

Harry came over and helped Daphne up.

 

“So it was time to leave?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, You-Know-Who had Cruioed a Death Eater to oblivion tonight. He knows that there’s a spy and I didn’t want to stick around to be next” Daphne said.

 

“That’s good, I think we have enough information for a bit. I have a room set up for you” Harry said.

 

“What the bloody hell is going on!” Ron shouted.

 

“Daphne was our spy and she was the one who gave us valuable information that helped us save a lot of people” Harry said.

 

“But she’s a Death Eater” Ron said.

 

Daphne sighed and revealed her arm, which showed she had no mark.

 

“You-Know-Who is smart enough not to mark all of his followers just in case they get captured” she said.

 

“But, but” Ron said.

 

“Oh Ron, if Harry trusts Daphne then I do too” Hermione said.

 

Daphne was somewhat relieved that Hermione believed her. It was a known fact that Hermione was very suspicious of people now since the war began.

 

Ron just pouted.

 

“Fine, but if she starts attacking us don’t come running to me” he said then stormed off.

 

“He’ll get over it” Hermione said.

 

Harry and Hermione led Daphne to her room and on the way talked.

 

“Harry’s already told me about you and him” Hermione said.

 

Daphne looked over at Harry with an arched eyebrow.

 

“I can’t hide anything from Hermione, she knows me too well” Harry said cowering a bit.

 

“Don’t worry, I am happy that Harry found someone. You’re definitely better than Ginny. The girl was nothing, but trouble,” Hermione said.

 

Daphne knew what Hermione was talking about. The little redhead was a devious one, who should’ve been placed in Slytherin not Gryffindor.

 

Ginny had used love potions on Harry in sixth year and a very strong jealousy potion on Hermione because she saw that Hermione was too close to Harry and that wouldn’t do. But Harry overcame the love potion and knew something was wrong with Hermione from the way she was acting and took her to madam Pomfrey and that’s when they found the jealousy potion. This made the two be on their guard and when Ginny tried dousing Hermione and Harry again she was caught. Now since Ginny owed Harry her life Harry was able to call in that debt making her his slave. Ginny was able to keep her wand though there was a block placed on it so that she could only use certain magic and can only be changed by Harry himself.

 

They got to Daphne’s room and Hermione said goodnight. This left Harry and Daphne.

 

“I’m glad you’re out of danger” Harry said.

 

“Harry, we’re still at war, which means I’m still going to be in danger. When the Death Eaters find out I was the spy they’ll be looking for me” Daphne said.

 

“Why must you be such a downer Daph” Harry said.

 

Daphne smiled.

 

“I just want you to be aware of things” she said.

 

“No Death Eater will get close to you Daph, I promise” Harry said.

 

Daphne knew Harry should promise something like this, but it was so romantic that she felt her girl side come out.

 

“My hero” Daphne said.

 

Harry chuckled before pulling her into a kiss.

 

 

**End**


	68. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 68: Katie Bell**

 

Katie shook the snow out of her hair as she entered Three Broomsticks. She had finished her shopping and needed a warm drink before heading back to the castle. She scanned the room for an open booth, but found none. She did however find an open seat in a booth with one Harry Potter. He looked depressed and Katie thought as a friend she needed to cheer him up.

 

“Hey Harry” she greeted.

 

Harry looked up solemnly.

 

“Hey Katie, how are you?” he asked.

 

“What wrong Harry?” Katie asked.

 

“Hermione’s too sick to come to Hogsmeade and Ron is being a prat again so that means we aren’t speaking” Harry said.

 

Katie frowned. She like all of the Gryffindors knew Harry had very few friends. Hermione was his best and closest friend with Ron being a good friend though was a well-renown hothead.

 

“What happen this time?” Katie asked.

 

She knew that the redhead was getting much more jealous since Harry defeated Voldemort without him being present. Hermione was there out of sheer luck and got about the same amount of attention for helping defeat Voldemort.

 

“Oh, he saw the big pile of fan mail I had to sort through” Harry said then took a big drink from his butterbeer.

 

“I’m sorry Harry” Katie said.

 

“I never wanted this, you know. All I wanted to be was normal. But I guess that was too much to ask for. I hate being famous, having the public watch my every move. I don’t feel like a person anymore” Harry grumbled.

 

Katie, who was sitting across from him, moved to sit beside him. She put an arm around him in hopes to comfort her friend.

 

“I know Harry. Only a few people know who you really are Harry. Hermione is one of them and I am another,” Katie said.

 

Harry looked up at Katie and smiled slightly.

 

“Thanks Bell” he said.

 

“Anytime Potter, someone has to keep you humble” Katie teased.

 

Harry smiled a good smile for the first time that day.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Two weeks later and Katie was in Quidditch practice. She was the captain of the team since Harry declined the offer to take up the Prefect position that was taken away from Ron after his dismal performance his fifth year.

 

“Alright team, you did a great job, but we can do better” Katie said.

 

The sight before her was an exhausted team. The practice was a very long and tiring one. Katie took no prisoner in this one. She wasn’t as obsessive as Oliver Wood was, but she was determined to win the Cup her last year. The team had to be rebuilt this year since they lost two Chasers and two Beaters. Katie knew that they could never be as good as Angelina, Alicia, or the Weasley twins, but they had to be good enough.

 

So she pushed them hard each practice. She knew that they hated her for it, but didn’t care. It seemed her only friend on the team was Harry. He kept things upbeat and encouraged everyone to keep going. Katie thought of Harry as he co-captain even though it wasn’t official.

 

“Right now we can take down the Puffs, but the Claws and Snakes are real good and we wouldn’t stand a chance right now” Katie said, “but each practice we get better and I think our chances at the Cup are looking better and better each day.”

 

With that she dismissed the team to the locker rooms. Harry stayed behind.

 

“That a nice speech Bell,” he said.

 

“Thanks Potter” Katie said with a smile.

 

“I do have an idea that I want to run across you first,” Harry said.

 

“Sure, what is it?” Katie asked.

 

“Well, what if we had the twins come in and help train up our Beaters for the day. You know, give them some tips” Harry suggested.

 

“Not a bad idea Potter, I guess you have more than good looks,” Katie teased.

 

“Really Bell, am I just a piece of meat to you?” Harry asked smirking.

 

“Well, you’re good looking piece of meat” Katie said as she licked her lips.

 

“I’m flattered Bell, never knew you were interested in me like that” Harry teased back.

 

“Oh I am full of surprises Potter” Katie said with her eyes shimmering.

 

“Really, I can’t wait” Harry said huskily.

 

They broke off banter and laughed. They then went to the locker room to change.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was just after the first win of the season the entire lion’s den was in full celebration mode. The Weasley twins had snuck in and ferried drinks and food for the bash. They even stayed to celebrate.

 

“How was your first win as captain, Bell?” Harry asked.

 

Katie was sitting in an armchair nursing a butterbeer when Harry came by and sat on one of the armrests.

 

“Great Potter, just great” Katie said smiling.

 

Harry nodded.

 

The two watched as their entire house got sillier and sillier. Both of them suspected that the twins put something in the drinks so they stuck to butterbeer and not what the twins were providing. Harry knew what it was since he was a silent partner and the twins provided him with sample of their new products. Katie knew the twins enough to never take anything they offered.

 

“I really hate to be them when they awake tomorrow morning” Harry commented.

 

“What is it they are drinking?” Katie asked.

 

“Fred calls it Silly Serum” Harry said.

 

Katie looked at Harry with a perplexed look.

 

“Don’t ask me about the name, I have no idea about that. As for what it is they wouldn’t tell me,” Harry said.

 

Katie just nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Katie was stressed. She was working on studying for her N.E.W.T.’s and things weren’t going so well. First she woke up late then when she went to the library to study she found that the book she needed was already being used. This left Katie in a foul mood.

 

“What’s up Bell?” Harry asked.

 

“Shove it Potter” Katie growled.

 

Harry sat down at the table and looked at Katie curiously. Katie ignored Harry and kept working. But Harry just kept staring.

 

“What do you want Potter?” Katie growled.

 

“Nothing Bell, just sitting” Harry said.

 

“Can’t you bug Hermione or someone else?” Katie growled.

 

“Like to, but you’re more interesting. Besides Hermione would hex me if I disturbed her” Harry said.

 

“I think I might take a page from her book” Katie said.

 

“You wound me Bell” Harry said dramatically.

 

Katie rolled her eyes.

 

“Will you just leave me alone Potter,” she said.

 

“No” Harry said.

 

“No?” Katie asked.

 

“No, you looked stressed and I can’t have my captain stressed” Harry said.

 

He then pulled her from her seat.

 

“Harry, I have to study for my N.E.W.T.’s” Katie said.

 

“Later, now you must relax” Harry said.

 

Katie grumbled as she was dragged from the library. She had no clue where Harry was leading her, but she knew that Harry would never take her somewhere dangerous. Soon they got to the seventh floor and Harry paced in front of a wall three times until a door appeared. He then led her in. Inside was a peaceful meadow. Katie was blown away.

 

“Harry, this is amazing,” she said.

 

“Thanks, this is where I come to relax. This is where I take Hermione when she’s stressed. So I figured this would help you relax,” Harry said.

 

The two spent the day running and frolicking in the meadow. Katie never felt so youthful before. Harry called Dobby in and they had a picnic.

 

“Thanks Harry, I needed this” Katie said.

 

“No problem Katie, I hate seeing you stressed” Harry said honestly.

 

“My own knight in shining armor” Katie swooned.

 

Harry laughed.

 

“Not sure about armor, how about baggy clothing and messy hair?” he asked.

 

“That’ll do” Katie said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was now graduation and Katie was relieved to finally make it. Her tests were done and now she had to do was look for a job. She hung around her friends and they chatted about good times.

 

“Hey Bell”

 

Katie smiled and turned. There was Harry.

 

“Potter, what are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“Can’t I congratulate my captain?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m not your captain anymore Potter. We aren’t even teammates. We aren’t even housemates any more either” Katie said.

 

“So, we’re still friends” Harry pointed out.

 

“Good point” Katie said.

 

She broke away from her friends and she and Harry walked by themselves.

 

“So what are you going to do now?” Harry asked.

 

“Not sure” Katie said.

 

“Well, it’s been interesting Bell” Harry said smiling.

 

“It has” Katie said.

 

Harry then did something Katie never thought she’d ever have. Harry kissed her. Katie felt her mind go blank and her knees go weak. Harry had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her standing. When Harry pulled away Katie gave out a mew of protest.

 

“See you around Bell” Harry said then left.

 

Katie smiled.

 

“See you around Potter” she said then walked away too.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: don’t ask me about this one. I have no idea what I was thinking. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	69. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 69: Cho Chang**

 

Cho sighed as she felt the hot water caress her back. It helped sooth her sore muscles. It was a hard game she just played and this hot shower was just what the doctor ordered. After a good half an hour of being under the hot water she got out and dried off. She then dressed and was about to walk out when she noticed a note on her locker. This made her curious since she knew that this note wasn’t there before. She took off and opened it.

 

_My Asian Beauty,_

_Congratulations on your victory and if you wish to celebrate meet me at our special spot._

_Love_

_HP_

 

Cho smiled and held the note to her chest. Her Harry liked to be romantic like this. She grabbed her traveling cloak and took off. Once she got outside she apparated. She landed and found herself pulled into a embrace. Before she could say a thing a pair of lips captured hers. She knew who it was instantly and she kissed back. Once her ‘attacker’ pulled away Cho smiled.

 

“Hello Harry” she said.

 

“Cho love” Harry said smiling right back.

 

“You certainly know how to surprise a girl” Cho said.

 

“Only for you love, only for you” Harry said.

 

“So what do you have planned for me tonight?” Cho asked.

 

“First, you change into this” Harry said and he handed her a box.

 

Cho took the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes on. It was a deep red color with emerald dragons decorating along with pink flower petals flying throughout. One touch of the fabric Cho knew it was very expensive silk. She also knew that this must’ve cost a fortune.

 

“I went to China and talked to a designer” Harry said.

 

“Harry” Cho said.

 

“Shh love, you’re worth it” Harry said.

 

Cho knew by now that she couldn’t argue with Harry when it came to him giving her gifts like this. He told her many times that he had more money then he’d ever need and he wanted to spoil her. So she was supposed to accept it.

 

“Fine, where will I be changing?” Cho asked.

 

Harry gestured to the tent that was set up. Cho just nodded and went to it. Once inside Cho found more things that Harry bought her to go along with the dress. There was a jade necklace, sapphire earrings, and gold bracelet with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. She sighed once again, but then got changed. Once she was finished she came out to find Harry had changed into a nice black tuxedo. Cho loved when Harry dressed up like this.

 

“Ready for dinner love?” Harry asked.

 

Cho nodded.

 

Harry took Cho’s hand and led her to a candlelit table. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down and he pushed her in. Once that was done he seated himself. Soon a house elf came and Harry nodded to it. The elf seemed to understand and popped away to come back with two plates of food.

 

Cho now knew that Harry had really planned this out. She liked it though since Harry rarely did these kind of things very often.

 

They ate and chatted about Cho’s win. After they talked that subject to death they talked about what Harry was up to. Harry didn’t really needed a job since he was very rich. So he traveled a lot. Harry went all over the world, it was grand vacation that was many years in the making since Harry never had been out of the Britain really. This was his reward for defeating Voldemort and he wasn’t going to let anyone take it away from him.

 

His main companion for these travels was his bestis friend Hermione Granger. Hermione and Cho had gotten over their little thing they had during their school years. Hermione made it clear to Cho that she saw Harry as her best friend only and he was more like a brother than significant other. Cho revealed her insecurities to Hermione about how she worried since Hermione was closer to Harry that Hermione would always come first. Hermione conceded that Harry might, but she’d never push Harry at all when it came to this choice.

 

In the end they got along well and chatted about many things. They shared various interests aside from Harry’s well-being.

 

“Are you enjoying the meal?” Harry asked.

 

“I am Harry, but what’s the occasion?” Cho asked.

 

“What makes you think I am up to something?” Harry asked innocently.

 

“Oh just a feeling. I may not be able to read you as well as Hermione, but I can tell that you have something planned” Cho said.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“I should’ve known that it would be impossible to hide something from a Ravenclaw” he said shaking his head.

 

“Yes, now what is your plan?” Cho asked.

 

“Can’t you led me have my fun?” Harry asked petulantly.

 

Cho sighed.

 

“Fine” she said.

 

Harry looked gleeful.

 

When they finished their meal the dessert came. It was Cho’s favorite. Chocolate mousse with sorbet. Once dessert was finished Harry let Cho away from the table and soon soft music began to play.

 

“Harry how is there music when we are almost in the middle of nowhere?” Cho asked.

 

“Magic” Harry answered.

 

Cho lightly smacked Harry on the chest for his cute answer.

 

They danced to the music and Cho felt very warm. Harry his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him as her arms were around his neck. Her head was resting on Harry’s chest feeling the soothing sound of Harry’s heart beat.

 

Cho had no idea how long they danced, but she felt like they could dance forever. Her feet should be hurting with shoes she was wearing, but at the moment the pain didn’t register with her brain.

 

Harry broke away and smiled at Cho before leaning in and kissing her. Cho reciprocated and soon their kissed turned passionate. They pulled away breathing heavily.

 

“Merlin that was intense” Cho said.

 

Harry just smiled then got onto one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. This made Cho’s eyes widen. He was really going to do this now. Sure they have been going out for two years and both loved one another a lot, but were they ready for this. She could see Harry’s committed in his eyes and she knew that he was ready for the next step, but was she. What would’ve taken many hours to think about she did in a few seconds.

 

“YES!” she shouted.

 

Harry smiled and revealed the ring. The ring was a beautiful one. A gold band with two dragons holding intertwined holding a sapphire with a silver Raven inside.

 

Cho was absolutely giddy that she bouncing up and down as she held out her left hand. Harry slid the ring and then kissed her hand.

 

“Oh Harry, it’s lovely” Cho said gushingly.

 

“Not as lovely as you are Cho” Harry said.

 

Cho was way too happy at the moment to chide Harry about how cheesy he sound. Tonight was for celebration.

 

 

**End**


	70. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 70: Susan Bones**

 

Susan had her arms folded and she was pouting.

 

“Come on Sue, you promised me” her best friend Hannah Abbott whined.

 

“That’s when I had a boyfriend Hannah” Susan said.

 

“But I need you to come with me. These parties get so boring when you’re alone,” Hannah said.

 

“Then don’t go” Susan said.

 

“But I have to, my boss expects us to all attend. He’ll know if I wasn’t there,” Hannah said.

 

“How will he know?” Susan asked.

 

Hannah shrugged.

 

Susan sighed. She was dressed in some over-sized sweats that she wore when she loafed around the house. She was wearing them mostly because she was still getting over her break up of her recent boyfriend. The guy just dated her because she was one of the heroes of the Last Battle. When she found out it hurt her bad since she really liked the guy. She ended breaking up with him, but still it hurt. Now she was in her moping phase.

 

“Please, I need you” Hannah whined.

 

“Fine, I’ll go, but you owe me” Susan huffed.

 

Hannah clapped her hands together and squealed with glee.

 

A half hour later Susan was dressed and ready to go. She and Hannah left for the party and twenty minutes in being there she had lost Hannah.

 

 _Great, that’s just great_ Susan thought.

 

She mingled and chatted with a few people she knew, but mostly she was bored. It was a Ministry function and she mainly tried to stay away from these things because they were so boring.

 

“As I live and breath, Susan Bones, what brings you here?”

 

Susan turned and smiled. There standing behind her was Harry Potter.

 

“Hello Harry, what brings you here?” she asked.

 

“I’m Hermione’s date” Harry said.

 

Susan frowned at this.

 

“Really” she said.

 

“Sort of” Harry said.

 

Susan furrowed brow at this.

 

“We came together since someone needs to here to make sure she can get home at a certain time. You know how she has a tendency to talk the night away” Harry said.

 

Susan nodded.

 

“So why are you here?” Harry asked.

 

“I promised Hannah” Susan said.

 

“Ah” Harry said.

 

Susan nodded.

 

It was a well-known fact that Harry Potter hated parties sponsored by the Ministry. He rarely ever showed up and when he did he only made a short appearance to them then leave right away.

 

“So where is Ms Abbott anyway?” Harry asked looking around.

 

“I have no idea. I lost her almost as soon as we got here” Susan said frowning.

 

“So she ditched you, huh?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes she did and I’m going to make her pay for it later” Susan said with a grin.

 

“You are one scary witch Susan” Harry said.

 

“What, I am a sweet witch Harry Potter” Susan said innocently.

 

The two cracked up laughing at this and settled into a comfortable atmosphere with one another. They knew one another well from the war and they worked together on many missions and training sessions. They chatted the night away and soon Harry had to go and get Hermione so he could get her home. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

 

“There you are” Hannah said.

 

“Yes, here I am, where were you?” Susan asked.

 

“Sorry, I got carried away talking with Neville” Hannah said with a slight blush.

 

Susan rolled her eyes. She knew of her friends long standing crush on one Neville Longbottom. Why couldn’t the girl ever make a move?

 

“Whatever, so can we go now?” Susan asked.

 

“Yeah, we can go” Hannah said.

 

The two girls left and when they got back to Susan’s home Hannah got quite curious.

 

“So what did you do?” she asked.

 

“Oh I chatted with Harry” Susan said.

 

“Really, I heard Harry wasn’t much of a talker at these things. Come to think of it. I didn’t even know he was there. He’s not much for these functions” Hannah said.

 

“Hermione dragged him to it” Susan said.

 

“Ah, so what did you and Mr. most popular bachelor talk about?” Hannah teased.

 

Susan rolled her eyes.

 

“Nothing juicy Hannah” she said.

 

“That’s no fun” Hannah said in a mock pout.

 

Susan rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her friend in the arm.

 

“It’s late and I need some sleep” she said.

 

Hannah nodded and left.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Over the next few days Susan went to work and did her daily thing. That is until when one day when Harry came in to her department and asked her out to lunch. Susan agreed readily since she was sick of the bag lunches she always had. The two dined at a small muggle café that Harry knew of.

 

“This is a nice place Harry” Susan commented.

 

“Thanks, I like it since no one here knows who I am” Harry said.

 

Susan nodded in understanding it all.

 

They chatted about what they’ve been doing at work and their lives. It soon was time for Susan to go since her lunch period was about to end.

 

“How about lunch tomorrow?” Harry suggested.

 

“I’d like that” Susan said with a smile.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Their lunches soon became a regular occurrence. And soon Susan was the talk of the wizarding world. Somehow they got a photo of her with Harry and rumors started to swirl. Susan ignored it all as did Harry. Though Susan had Hannah badgering her for details.

 

“Come on Sue, there’s got to be something going on between you and Harry for you two to be so chummy” Hannah said one day.

 

“Hannah, there is nothing going on with Harry and myself. We’re just friends” Susan said with a sigh.

 

“Please girl, you’ve had a crush on him since Hogwarts” Hannah said.

 

“Hannah almost every single girl has a crush on Harry whether thy are in Hogwarts or not” Susan said.

 

“Yeah, but the only difference is that you have his attention” Hannah countered.

 

Susan sighed. She wasn’t going to win this.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Two days later Susan got a note from Harry asking her to come over to his place. Susan panicked a bit since she never had been to Harry’s place. She rushed to find a nice outfit to wear only to realize that she didn’t have to impress Harry. Though she did dress nicely. She took the portkey that Harry’s note provided. At the designated time the portkey activated and Susan felt the familiar hook in the navel.

 

“Hey Susan, glad you could make it” Harry said with a smile.

 

“What’s this all about Harry?” Susan asked.

 

“Well Sue, I was wondering if you’d like to join me at Black’s Island” Harry said.

 

Susan was stunned. Was Harry asking to go away with him?

 

“What?!”

 

“Sue, I think you and both deserve a break from all the media going on” Harry said.

 

Susan could only nod.

 

“Great, you get packed and we can leave” Harry said.

 

“Wait Harry, I can’t just leave. I have a job and I can’t just take time off whenever I want” Susan said snapping out of her daze.

 

“Already taken care of. It’s amazing what people will do because Harry Potter asked them to” Harry said.

 

Susan couldn’t believe Harry used his fame to get her some time off so she could go with him. She didn’t know whether to kiss him or yell at him. So she kissed quick on the cheek then apparated away so she could pack.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was a week and Susan was stretched out lying in the sun. Merlin she never felt so good in her entire life. Here she was on a private beach on Black Island. The only other person was Harry and he was relaxing right beside her.

 

“Having fun?” Harry asked.

 

“Merlin yes” Susan said smiling.

 

“Good” Harry said.

 

There time spent was great and by the time they left they were a couple. When they returned Hannah shouted it ‘I knew it’ when she saw her friend and Harry holding hands. She then did an odd happy dance that embarrassed Susan to no end.

 

Harry and Susan dated for six months then Harry popped the question. They had their wedding on Black Island where they became a couple.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: sorry for the crappy ending, but I had no end to it and this was the easiest way I could think of. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	71. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 71: Fleur Delacour**

 

Fleur smiled as she rolled out of bed. She hummed to herself as she went to the shower. Once out of the shower she got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. There she found her husband cooking up a storm.

 

“How long have you been up?” Fleur asked curiously.

 

Harry turned around and smiled.

 

“Just a few hours dear” Harry said then kissed his wife good morning.

 

“What is the occasion for you to be making breakfast?” Fleur asked.

 

“It’s your birthday dear” Harry said.

 

Fleur’s eyes widen when she heard this and checked the calendar to find that Harry was correct. She couldn’t believe she totally forgot her birthday.

 

“Love, you have been busy at Gringotts” Harry said.

 

Fleur nodded, but was still upset for forgetting her own birthday.

 

“Come on love, I got the whole day planned for you” Harry said.

 

Fleur allowed herself to be lead to the table and sat down where Harry started to serve the breakfast he made. She was amazed that Harry cooked all of her favorites.

 

“Oh Harry, this looks amazing” Fleur gushed.

 

“Anything for you love. You have no idea how long it took me to get some of those recipes right with Winky constantly pushing out of the kitchen” Harry said.

 

Fleur smiled. She bet it took a while since Winky protected her kitchen as much as Molly Weasley did.

 

The two ate and Fleur tried to pry information out of her husband. Hoping he’d slip and tell her what one of her surprises might be. But Harry was tight lipped and only would grin and say, “you’ll see.”

 

This made the French witch pout.

 

“Now Fleur, it’s not proper to pout on your birthday” Harry said.

 

“It’s my birthday and I’ll do what I want” Fleur said stubbornly.

 

Harry sighed.

 

Go change into some muggle clothes and you’ll get your first surprise” he said.

 

Fleur bolted from her seat like a kid on Christmas Day wanting to get to their presents. Harry chuckled at the sight. Once Fleur was dressed she wait for Harry. When he appeared he wrapped an arm tightly around Fleur and apparated.

 

They appeared in a part of Paris where all the high end boutiques were located.

 

Fleur turned to her husband.

 

“This is your first surprise. Shop to your hearts content” Harry said.

 

Fleur kissed her husband Hard on the lips. She rarely ever shopped here since she was busy at work. Gringotts was demanding of its employees, especially the ones that have good track records.

 

They went from store to store and Harry didn’t complain one bit. He just watched as his wife gushed over the clothing and jewelry. By the time they were done Fleur had tons of bags and looked extremely happy.

 

“This was a great gift Harry” Fleur said kissing her husband again.

 

“The day isn’t over yet love” Harry said.

 

For lunch Harry had reservations at a very posh restaurant. They ate and chatted about thing and Fleur was wearing one of her new outfits and Harry was very dapper attire. Harry even ordered in French thanks to some spells that helped speak French without it sounding butchered.

 

After lunch Harry took Fleur on to the magical side of Paris for part two of shopping. Fleur once again shopped to her heart’s content. And again Harry said nothing, but smiled at his wife’s energy.

 

They got home and Fleur put her new things away. She thought that the surprises were over, but when Harry asked her to wearing something nice for dinner she did. It turned out that Harry set up a very nice party for Fleur. All of her friends and family were there. The few Weasleys she stayed friendly with were there also. Along with Hermione, Luna, Neville, and other members of the DA that Fleur was friends with.

 

The party was great and Fleur had a smile on the whole night. She radiated happiness. With her husband by her side it seemed to give her an extra glow. She also got some presents from her close friends and her family. Harry promised to give her present later after everyone left.

 

Once the party was over Fleur and Harry sat on the couch. Fleur had her head on Harry’s shoulder resting peacefully.

 

“Have a great birthday love?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, it was the best party I’ve ever had” Fleur said then kissed Harry.

 

“I’m glad love” Harry said.

 

“So where is my present from you?” Fleur asked.

 

Harry smiled and  flicked his wrist. A small package came zooming into his hand. He then handed it to Fleur, who had a curious look on her face.

 

“Well open it” Harry said.

 

Fleur did and found that it was a baby rattle. She looked at Harry with a confused look.

 

“Love, I think it is time we start a family” Harry said.

 

Fleur gained a huge smile and dragged her husband to bed to get started.

 

 

**End**


	72. Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 72: Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis**

 

Harry Potter leaned against the teacher’s desk as he looked at the two Slytherins who created the meeting.

 

“What’s this all about?” he asked.

 

“We need your help Potter” Tracey Davis said.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow.

 

“And why would you need my help Davis. I’m a Gryffindor and you and Greengrass are Slytherins. I thought you despise all Gryffindor on principle” he said.

 

“Look Potter, this could work out for both of us. Will you listen to it?” Daphne asked coolly.

 

Harry thought for a moment. These two could’ve hexed him right away, but they didn’t. He knew they didn’t hang around Malfoy and his group. Daphne and Tracey were always seen together, but away from the other Slytherins except at meals. And even at those there was always a bit of distance between them. So he decided to listen to what they had to say.

 

“Alright, I’m listening” he said.

 

“We need you to marry us” Daphne said bluntly.

 

Harry’s eyes widen at this.

 

“Daph, perhaps you should explain why. Sorry Potter, she gets like this at times” Tracey said.

 

“Right, well, both of our families were neutral in the last war, but now You-Know-Who is pressuring them. They are caving at the pressure, but neither I or Tracey want to join. We don’t want to be Death Eaters or whatever we’d be in You-Know-Who’s organization. So we need you to protect us” Daphne said.

 

“Why me, why not Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

 

“Please, Dumbledore would want us to join and be spies for him” Tracey said.

 

Harry was shocked hearing this.

 

“We know that Snape is Dumbledore’s little spy. It wasn’t that hard to figure out if you look back at the court records at the time” Daphne said.

 

“Right, but still why me?” Harry asked.

 

“Because Potter, you’re the only other one that You-Know-Who fears. You’ve beaten him several times and darn near defeated him once before he was able to escape” Tracey said.

 

This was true. Harry had faced off against Voldemort numerous times and has always beat him to a draw except once. But Voldemort was able to escape by sheer luck that one time.

 

“Alright, I see what is in it for you. You two get my protection, but what do I get out of it?” Harry asked.

 

“You get us Potter, isn’t that enough” Daphne said with a smirk and saucy wink.

 

Harry gulped.

 

It was true that Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were two of the hottest girls in Hogwarts. Daphne had an amazing figure though it was hidden mostly by school robes. And Tracey wasn’t too far behind her friend either. They were the two best looking Slytherins in that entire house.

 

“I again apologize Potter” Tracey said rolling her eyes at her friend.

 

“Uh right, so what do I get in return?” Harry asked.

 

“You get control over both the Greengrass and Davis families” Tracey said.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow at this.

 

“Trace and I did some legal maneuvers that puts whoever marries us in full control of our families. To plainly state it, you’d be the new head of house of the Greengrass and Davis. This then would give you total control over the Greengrass and Davis fortunes along with the Potter and Black which you already hold” Daphne said.

 

“I see, and how do you know about Black family?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Again, if you dig deep enough you’ll find the records” Tracey said.

 

“So, what do you say?” Daphne asked.

 

Harry thought. The proposal was a tempting one. He’s gain more power and control to change the world for the better after the he defeated Voldemort. It would also help to create more distance between himself and a certain old meddler. Harry knew all about Dumbledore’s grand plan for Harry to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Well Harry put a kibosh on that plan when he publicly cut all ties with the old wizard. It was very shocking when it happened. This also showed Harry who his true friends were too. This would also help another matter too. He had been constantly harassed by a certain red-haired girl who’s been stalking him and trying to get him to date her. With Greengrass and Davis by his side that would destroy all hopes.

 

“Alright I’m in” he said.

 

Daphne then produced the paperwork and Harry read it over. He had to make sure there wasn’t any hidden tricks. He even check it for hidden clauses. He found none. When he signed it Daphne and Tracey then signed too. The paperwork glowed to show that it was binding.

 

After that they had to decided which would be Potter and which would be Black. Daphne decided to take Potter and Tracey went with Black. The two girls emerged from the classroom Daphne Potter and Tracey Black.

 

 

**End**


	73. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 73: Penelope Clearwater**

 

Penelope sighed. She had just broken up with her longtime boyfriend, Percy Weasley. The boy was just too dull for her. She liked him during their time at Hogwarts and enjoyed hearing him tell her all about his dreams. But now there was real life and she just couldn’t take him gushing about Fudge one more minute. So she broke-up with him and cut her ties before anything really big came up, like marriage.

 

She was now drinking her sorrows away in a local pub. She preferred muggle ones since it was more quaint and she felt more at home. She was a muggle-born so she still tried to stay in touch with her muggle roots. That was another problem with Percy, He lived in magic and didn’t understand, nor wanted to understand anything muggle. This upset her since that meant he ignored a part of her. A big part of her.

 

“Hello, can I buy you a drink?”

 

Penelope looked up to see a man with dazzling green eyes an a familiar scar.

 

“Harry Potter” she uttered.

 

“You know me?” Harry said frowning.

 

“I’m a witch” Penelope said quietly.

 

Harry just nodded then sat next to her.

 

“So what’s your name?” he asked.

 

“Penelope Clearwater, but my friends call me Penny” Penelope said.

 

“Well nice to meet you Penny, it’s alright if I call you Penny, right?” Harry asked.

 

Penny nodded.

 

“Great, so how about that drink?” Harry said.

 

Penny smiled and nodded. So Harry ordered Penny a drink then he ordered his own.

 

“So Penny, what brings you here?” Harry asked.

 

“I just broke-up with my boyfriend and needed a good drink” Penny said.

 

“Boyfriend, anyone I know?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, he’s your best friend’s older brother” Penny said.

 

“That’s a bit difficult since my best friend has a couple older brothers” Harry said.

 

Penny mentally cursed at her forgetfulness on how big the Weasley family was.

 

“He was Head Boy in your third year” she said.

 

“Percy” Harry said.

 

Penny nodded.

 

“So what did the old stick in the arse do?” Harry asked.

 

Penny smiled at the nickname Harry gave her ex.

 

“I just got tired of him. He is so boring and I needed some excitement. That and he never wanted to know about my muggle roots. He didn’t care about that. I still stay in touch with parents and the muggle world. Also he goes on about Fudge and I can only hear so much about of that” Penny said.

 

Harry just nodded.

 

Penny was amazed how easily she opened up to Harry. She barely knew him, but she felt like she could trust Harry completely.

 

“Well, if you want adventure, I think I can help you on that. I am heading to Asia soon and in need of a travel companion. Hermione, my usual companion is busy and can’t go” Harry said.

 

Penny was amazed once again on how Harry would just offer something like this when he didn’t know her at all either.

 

“You’d like me to go with you?” she asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Of course, I think you need to get away and I am offering a free ticket” he said.

 

Penny accepted right a way.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Three weeks later and Penny was enjoying her life more than ever. She had been to more places then she’d ever been so far in her life. And what she had learned was amazing. She spend a lot of time with Harry and got to know him well and he the same with her. They got along well and Harry had told her that he reminded her of Hermione. She took this as a compliment.

 

As they traveled together Penny felt her feelings change for Harry. What was feelings of friendship soon turned to romantic ones. She was afraid thought because she didn’t know if Harry felt the same for her. But she decided to ask Harry. She had gain much courage by just being around Harry.

 

“Harry, can I ask you something?” Penny asked.

 

Harry turned to Penny and nodded.

 

“Um, Well, do you have feelings for me?” Penny asked nervously.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“I’m not good with words Penny. So I think the best way is to show you” he said.

 

Before Penny could react Harry leaned in and kissed softly on the lips. It was like a spark was lit and Penny leaned in even more pressing her lips harder against Harry’s. She didn’t want their first kiss to end too soon. Harry wrapped his arms around Penny’s waist while her arms went around his neck. They held each other tight until the need for oxygen was too great.

 

They pulled away panting.

 

“Did that answer question?” Harry asked.

 

Penny smiled brightly.

 

 

**End**


	74. Megan Jones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**A/N: I have done some searching and found some new girls to add in. So this is my first Megan Jones story. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 74: Megan Jones**

 

Megan had a grin on her face as she tossed the Quaffle to her teammates. She then dodged a Bludger and soon got a hold of the Quaffle again and scored. She pumped her fist into the air.

 

“And Jones scores another goal for the Tornadoes” the announcer shouted.

 

Megan then got back on defense and was watching the other Chasers. She needed to wait patiently before she made her move. What she didn’t see was a Bludger coming her way. Before she could get out of the way she was hit. She heard a crack and she knew her arm was broken. She winced as she toppled of her broom. She blacked out before she hit the ground.

 

When she awoke she was in the medical tent. She groaned and held her head.

 

“Easy there Meg, you took a nasty fall”

 

Megan turned and found Harry Potter, her teammate sitting beside her.

 

“How’d I end up here?” she asked.

 

“I caught you before you hit the ground, which was good since you’d have broken more than your arm if you landed” Harry said.

 

“Oh, did we win?” Megan asked.

 

“Of course” Harry said as he pulled out the snitch.

 

Megan smiled.

 

She and Harry had been on the same team since they tried out at the same time. They got a long nicely since they were both private people and didn’t care for all the publicity going on about them. Megan was famed to be one of the best Chasers of the decade and Harry was the Boy-Who-Won and now one of the best Seekers in the game.

 

“How long?” Megan asked.

 

“A week or two” Harry said.

 

Megan sighed. She was a bit of a restless girl and hated to be cooped up. Harry felt for her because he was the same way.

 

“Don’t feel so bad Meg, you’ll be back on your broom in no time” Harry said comfortingly.

 

“I know. But what I want to know now is why are you here and not celebrating with the rest of the team?” Megan asked.

 

“I wanted to make sure you were alright, and besides those parties just aren’t for me,” Harry said.

 

“So you’re having Ron soaking up all the attention?” Megan asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Harry’s friend Ron was also on the team as a reserve Keeper and Harry’s stand-in for him at parties.

 

“Thanks Harry” Megan said with a smile.

 

“No problem Meg, I know you’ve done the same for me” Harry said.

 

The relationship Harry and Megan had was not one of romantic nature that is of yet. They liked where they were at as friends and teammates. They were in nor hurry to rush things. Even though all the media around speculated when they’d get engaged, married, and have their first child. The two were just fine at the pace they were going. There was no dark evil lurking so there was no need to rush things.

 

“So what should we do now?” Megan asked.

 

“Well, as soon as you’re cleared to leave here I was thinking we get something to eat. My treat” Harry said.

 

“I’d like that” Megan said with a smile.

 

“So where do you want to go?” Harry asked.

 

Megan thought for a bit, that’s when the healer came in to check on her. The healer had Harry leave as she checked Megan over. Once done Harry came back.

 

“So, have you decided?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I think that little Italian place we went to a few days ago would be good” Megan said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

The two tended to eat out at muggle places since they’d have the privacy they both craved.

 

Soon Megan was cleared though the healer told Megan several times to take it easy and all Megan did was nod along. Once done the two left with linked arms.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this one. I hope you liked my first Megan Jones one. I’m going to start back on my M stories to let you know. I will also keep doing my non M stories too to break up the M stories. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	75. Daphne Greengrass & Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: I’m back to writing M stories again. This is for Corin Wolfkin, who wanted a sequel to my first Daphne & Pansy one back in chap 45. Here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 75: Daphne Greengrass & Pansy Parkinson**

 

Pansy felt that ache again. She was lying in the bed of her betrothed Draco, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s cock in her. It had been more than two weeks since that night and that’s all that occupied her mind.

 

“I need to talk to Daphne” she said before she settled into a fitful sleep.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Pansy found Daphne easily. The ice queen of Slytherin was in the Slytherin common room reading.

 

“We need to talk Greengrass” Pansy said putting on her act.

 

“What do you want Parkinson?” Daphne asked gripping her wand.

 

“Not here” Pansy hissed.

 

Daphne arched an eyebrow at her housemate then nodded. She led Pansy out to an empty classroom.

 

“Talk” the ice queen barked out.

 

“I need him Greengrass” Pansy blurted out.

 

“Need who?” Daphne asked though she had a good idea who Pansy was asking about.

 

“You know, I need Potter, I need him inside me again” Pansy whined.

 

“Really, what about your ‘dear Draco’ I thought he was satisfying enough” Daphne mocked.

 

“He isn’t, I need Potter. He’s the only thing I can think about” Pansy whined.

 

Daphne smirked. It was all going according to plan.

 

“Fine, meet us here in two nights. Wear something tasteful” she said.

 

Pansy nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Two nights later Pansy was back in the same classroom that she was in with Daphne before. She was wearing her school robe that covered the most revealing lingerie. Her mother found it at a muggle store called Victoria something. She was starting to get impatient and very nervous.

 

The door opened and in walked Harry and Daphne. Harry had his arm wrapped around Daphne’s waist with his hand cupping the bottom of Daphne’s breast. Daphne had her head on Harry shoulder licking and sucking Harry’s earlobe.

 

“Parkinson, Daphne has told me your ‘plight’ and have decided to help you only if you do something for me” Harry said without preamble.

 

“Anything” Pansy said quickly.

 

“You become my slave” Harry said.

 

Pansy gulped, but then nodded her head.

 

“Good, remove your robe” Harry ordered.

 

Pansy quickly shed her robe revealing her emerald green lingerie.

 

“Very nice Parkinson” Harry murmured as he walked over.

 

He inspected her critically then nodded. He then took off his pants and boxers to reveal his cock.

 

“Suck it” he ordered.

 

Pansy took her hand, which was shaking and grabbed Harry’s cock. She put it into her mouth and began sucking. She felt it grow and harden in her mouth and that only increased her ministrations. Soon she was sucking and licking Harry’s now hard cock. She lavished it with all the love she can give.

 

“That’s enough” Harry barked.

 

Pansy jolted back and looked at her new master for directions.

 

“Lie down and prepare yourself” Harry commanded.

 

Pansy laid back and began playing with herself. Ash she was doing this Harry walked over to Daphne and began to kiss Daphne Passionately. Soon Daphne was naked and stroking Harry’s cock. The rest of Harry’s clothes were gone. He laid Daphne on the floor and pushed into her.

 

Daphne moaned with pleasure as she was penetrated. Harry began pumping in and out of Daphne with Pansy watching this with envy.

 

“Keep playing with yourself Parkinson, I didn’t tell you to stop” Harry barked.

 

Pansy jumped and soon her hand was back on her pussy. Shoving two fingers in just get caught up.

 

Daphne moaned out an orgasm as Harry pumped away. Soon he pulled out and looked to Pansy.

 

“Take your hand away and clean me” he barked.

 

Pansy scurried to bet on her knees and licked and suck Harry’s cock off Daphne’s juices. Once clean Harry ordered her to lie back down. Once her back was on the floor Harry tore the bottom part of her lingerie and slammed himself into Pansy. She bit her lip in pain from being stretched. Harry didn’t even let her get used to him and began to thrust in and out of Pansy hard and rough. Pansy squealed from the force.

 

Daphne watched all of this as she played with herself. She loved when her Harry fucked their slaves.

 

Pansy came with force and became limp. Harry kept pounding her until he came.

 

“Wake her love” Harry said lovingly to Daphne.

 

Daphne nodded and slapped Pansy hard on the cheek.

 

Pansy awoke and before she could spew some abuse she was cut off.

 

“Shut it slave. You’re my Harry’s property now. I am now your mistress. You have to do as your told” Daphne said coldly.

 

Pansy bowed her head.

 

“Yes mistress” she said meekly.

 

“Good, Harry I think we should mark her” Daphne said smirking.

 

Harry nodded and pulled something from his discarded robe pocket. He walked over to Pansy and put whatever it was around Pansy’s neck. She felt it cinch around her neck until it was snug. It was a black chocker with the Potter crest made of silver.

 

“You are now my slave Parkinson, which means you have to do whatever I say, got it?” Harry asked sternly.

 

“Yes master” Pansy said with a bowed head.

 

“Good, get back to your dorm” Harry ordered.

 

Pansy put her robe back on and left.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Malfoy was absolutely angry when he found out that Pansy now was owned by Harry. He went after Harry in hopes to get some kind of payback. He ended up in the hospital wing badly injured.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that night after another session with Pansy asleep at the end of the bed with Harry and Daphne resting at the head. Daphne turned to her love with a smile.

 

“That’s another, who’s next?” she asked.

 

 

**End**


	76. Fleur Delacour & Penelope Clearwater & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is the long awaited sequel to chap 64. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 76: Fleur Delacour & Penelope Clearwater & Hermione Granger**

 

It had been a few weeks since the Weasley reunion and Penny was like a junkie needing a fix. She needed Harry’s cock in her again. Thankfully her husband was too thick to notice her unusual behavior. Penny sent off a letter to Fleur to ask for advice to what to do. She got a reply telling to meet her at Potter manor. So on a sunny afternoon Penny told her husband she’d be gone for the day. He didn’t seem to care so Penny left.

 

When she flooed to Potter manor she found Fleur there already. She greeted her friend with a kiss.

 

“How are you?” Fleur asked.

 

“Not so good. I’m in need of Harry’s cock” Penny said wringing her hands.

 

“Don’t worry Penny, you’ll get it soon” Fleur assured her.

 

An elf appeared and told them to follow him. The two witches did and were led to the master bedroom. The elf left and the two witches entered. They found Harry snoozing on the bed.

 

“What say we surprise him?” Fleur suggested.

 

Penny nodded.

 

The two headed in and shucked off their clothes until they were both naked. They crawled onto the bed and began kissing Harry gently. They worked in tandem to remove Harry’s clothes. Harry awoke  when he was down to his boxers.

 

“Hello ladies, what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked.

 

“Penny needed a fix and I could let her have you all to herself” Fleur said.

 

“You selfish witch” Harry said playfully.

 

Fleur blushed at this.

 

“I need you Harry, please” Penny begged.

 

Harry sighed and pulled off his boxers. He then rolled to be on top of Penny and shoved his hard cock into Penny. Penny moaned at being filled. Merlin, it felt good to have Harry in her again. Harry then began to pound away at Penny with Penny holding on for dear life.

 

“Oh Harry, pound me, pound me til I can’t walk” Penny begged.

 

Harry grinned and bent his head down to lavish Penny’s B sized breasts. Fleur joined Harry in this and the two of them ravished Penny’s breasts.

 

“Oh Merlin, fuck” Penny moaned.

 

She had come several times by now, but it was all building up to her grand climax. When it came she blacked out with Harry spilling into her too.

 

Harry rolled off of Penny and attacked Fleur.

 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson for being greedy my French whore” Harry said.

 

“Punish me Harry, I’ve been very, very bad” Fleur purred.

 

Harry had Fleur get on her hands and knees. He slammed into the French beauty causing her to scream and moan at the same time. He then thrusted violently into Fleur as he spanked her pale ass.

 

“Bad Fleur, you will not be a greedy witch again, will you?” Harry asked.

 

“No Harry, I will not. I will not be a greedy witch” Fleur moaned.

 

Harry wasn’t quite sure if Fleur’s moans was from him pounding her or him spanking her ass. But either way she seemed to be turned on by having her ass spanked. This was new. He pounded and spanked Fleur into several orgasms until she like Penny passed out from her great climax. Harry again spilled his seed into her.

 

Penny had awoke by then and was feeling ready for another round.

 

“Harry” she whined.

 

“In a moment love” Harry said.

 

Penny nodded. She then crawled over and began to suck on Harry’s cock tasting both himself and Fleur. She liked the taste. She kept her sucking as Harry stroked her head lovingly. Fleur had regain consciousness and moved over to join Penny. The two shared Harry’s cock. When one was sucking the other was licking and suck Harry’s balls. The three were lost in this moment that they looked like deer caught in headlights when they were caught.

 

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!”

 

In front of them was a shocked Hermione Granger.

 

“Uh, hey Hermione” Harry greeted sheepishly.

 

Hermione huffed walked in and closed the door.

 

“Harry, if you’re going to have company then close the door” she said.

 

“Sorry Mione, but I was asleep and I didn’t know they’d be coming” Harry said as he gestured to Penny and Fleur.

 

Penny and Fleur were confused as to what was going on. They thought they’d get chewed out by Hermione for what they were doing, but no, it didn’t seem to shock Hermione that much.

 

“Um, Hermione, why aren’t you shocked about this?” Penny asked deciding to speak.

 

“Harry and I have no secrets. I knew he was fucking Fleur since the first time they did it. And when they added you I knew” Hermione said.

 

This shocked both girls, but Harry just shrugged.

 

Hermione then took off her clothes.

 

“Now that is out of the way I want some” she said.

 

Harry opened his arms to Hermione. She leapt into his arms. Harry then pulled her down and with practiced ease he shoved his cock into his best friend. Hermione moaned in approval.

 

“Oh Harry, I love how you fill me” she moaned.

 

Harry grinned and pumped away at Hermione with her matching his rhythm with her hips.

 

“Fuck, Hermione. You’re pussy is always so tight” Harry grunted.

 

“Only for you Harry. This pussy is only yours no one else’s” Hermione groaned.

 

The two kissed lovingly.

 

As the two went at it and both Fleur and Penny got hot watching it. They then got into a sixty-nine and ate one another out to pass the time. Harry and Hermione both came then Fleur and Penny.

 

Hermione got out of Harry then attacked both girls. She jammed two fingers into both girls and began pumping those fingers in and out both girls at a vigorous pace.

 

Penny and Fleur could only hold on to one another as they were being finger fucked.

 

Harry sat back and watched this all since he needed a rest. He smiled as he watched Hermione’s fingers go in and out of the two girls. The squishing sounds were quite loud.

 

“Oh Hermione, fuck us, fuck us like the whores we are” Fleur moaned.

 

“Yes, we’re dirty whores that needed your fingers” Penny moaned.

 

“That’s right bitches, come on my fingers” Hermione said.

 

Penny and Fleur both climaxed and were left panting heavily. Hermione took her fingers out and took her time tasting each girl’s juices.

 

“Mmmm, you taste good Fleur” Hermione said.

 

She then sucked Penny’s juices off her other fingers.

 

“You too Penny” she said.

 

Harry, Penny, and Fleur all agreed that Hermione looked utterly hot as she sucked her fingers clean.

 

After that they all snuggled together.

 

“Here is what I propose. Harry is going to marry me” Hermione said, “but I will allow you to fuck him when you need to, but you must tell me beforehand so I can join you.”

 

Both girls looked at one another then nodded.

 

“We agree” Penny said.

 

“Good” Hermione said.

 

The four of them fell asleep thinking they had hit the jackpot.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of that one. I will not continue this one by any means.**


	77. Emma Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 77: Emma Granger**

 

Emma sighed as the hot water hit her sore body. She had returned from the gym, but forgot to shower there. So she decided to shower at home. She didn’t mind since the only two people home was her daughter and her daughter’s friend. Her husband had died a few years ago from a heart attack. She was so lost in the hot water soothing her muscles that she didn’t hear the door open nor hear the shower curtain being pulled. What broke her from her own world was two hands cupping her breasts and something hard between her butt cheeks. She froze.

 

“It’s alright Mrs. Granger, just me” Harry said softly.

 

This didn’t ease Emma at all. Why was Harry here in the shower with her?

 

“What are you doing here?” she hissed.

 

“I want a real woman” Harry said.

 

“What?!” Emma asked.

 

“I’ve only had girls before. I want a real woman” Harry said.

 

Emma didn’t know what to do. She was at a lost. Mostly because Harry’s hands were still on her breasts and working their magic. Her nipples were hard and Harry was rolling them and pinching them. She had to fight back a moan in hopes to not show Harry that he was winning whatever game they were playing.

 

“Let go Mrs. Granger, just let go” Harry urged.

 

Emma still fought, but then she felt Harry shift slightly and she felt his cock head at the entrance of her center.

 

“Time to let go” Harry said.

 

He then shoved his member into Emma. Emma’s eyes bugged out. She did her best not to scream since her daughter was still in the house and didn’t want to alert her. Harry was so much bigger than Dan, her husband, ever was. Not to mention thicker too. She felt his cock head touch her cervix. Oh god was she so full.

 

Harry then began pumping in and out of Emma slowly, prolonging her pleasure.

 

“OH” Emma moaned.

 

“That’s it Emma, just let go and let me take you” Harry said.

 

Emma couldn’t fight any more. She leaned back into Harry. Raising and lowering her hips to Harry’s thrusts.

 

“That’s it Emma, you’re mine. All mine. You’re my bitch. Say it, say that you’re my bitch” Harry grunted as he began to thrust faster into Emma.

 

“I’m, I’m, I’m your bitch Harry. You can do anything with me. I want you” Emma groaned.

 

“Do you swear on your life that you are mine forever?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, I swear on my life. I am forever your bitch. I’m your bitch for as long as you want me to be” Emma moaned.

 

Harry smiled at this. He had pushed magic into it and with a flash of light Emma didn’t see since she was lost in pleasure she had bound herself to Harry as a sex slave. Harry pumped away and soon came in Emma. Emma was panting since she had climaxed several times. Her legs were jelly. But Harry wasn’t finished. He spun Emma around so she was facing him. His cock still in her. He then slammed her against the wall and pounded her harshly.

 

This time Emma couldn’t hold back the screams of pleasure. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me! Pound my pussy like the whore I am! Use me!” Emma screamed.

 

Harry obliged and increased his tempo. He also tilted his head down and ravished Emma’s breasts. Emma’s breasts were still nice and firm even for her age. She was a C cup.

 

Soon Harry came in Emma with her climaxing also. She was totally spent and was lying in the shower unconscious.

 

Harry got out and dried himself off then left the bathroom smiling.

 

“So?” Hermione asked.

 

She was waiting outside the bathroom door.

 

“It’s done Hermione” Harry said.

 

Hermione bowed her head.

 

“It had to do it Hermione. She had to be mine” Harry said sternly.

 

“I know Harry, I know” Hermione said sadly.

 

“Good, now do you have something I can eat?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“Right this way Harry” she said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this in an only Emma one. There will be no Hermione added on in this one. Also this one could be added to the previous chaps 15 & 37 & 55 & 58.**


	78. Luna Lovegood & Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: This could be a sequel to chapter 57. If you want it to be.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 78: Luna Lovegood & Daphne Greengrass**

 

Luna smiled happily as she felt Harry’s mouth on her nipple. She felt his tongue dance and tickle the sensitive bud. It turned her on so much, but she had business to attend to.

 

“Harry, as much as I love you and your mouth. I do have a surprise for you” the lithe blond said.

 

Harry looked up at his girlfriend with a curious look.

 

Luna sat up and grabbed her wand, which was on the nightstand. She waved it and a naked and bound Daphne Greengrass was revealed.

 

Harry was shocked. Luna must have hidden the Slytherin with a Disillusionment charm. He then turned to Luna for an explanation.

 

“She’s yours Harry, all yours” Luna said.

 

Harry sighed. He had gotten used to his girlfriend’s many oddities. This one was the oddest of them all. Luna thought it was her job as Harry’s girlfriend to find meat for Harry to pound, those were her words exactly. He didn’t know or understand Luna’s whole thinking on this. And when he asked she gave him an explanation that he couldn’t argue with. This was Luna’s prerogative and she was dead set on doing it and nothing Harry could do or say would dissuade her from it.

 

So with that he sighed got up and walked over to the bound Daphne.

 

Daphne seeing Harry come towards her began to struggle again even though she knew it would be futile.

 

Harry was mesmerized at Daphne’s D sized breasts swaying from side to side as she tried break free from her bonds. Once close enough he reached out and began to caress the swaying mounds of flesh.

 

Daphne gasped as she felt her breasts being held and stroked. It ignited a fire inside her she had no idea she had. Soon she arched her back to present Harry with more of her breasts. Harry took advantage of this and worked and caressed Daphne’s amazingly sensitive breasts. Soft moans we being emitted from the raven haired beauty.

 

Luna watched this all with a smile on her face. She knew that the Slytherin would crumble by just Harry’s touching her breasts. She saw it in a vision. A wider smile took over as she remembered what will come next.

 

Back with Harry and Daphne. Daphne had already climaxed two times just by Harry rubbing her breasts. She couldn’t take anymore.

 

“Fuck me Potter. Stick your cock in me and fuck me” Daphne begged.

 

Harry glanced back at Luna, who nodded enthusiastically. He then position himself in front of Daphne. Thankfully Daphne’s legs were spread wide showing of her sopping wet cunt. He aimed his hard cock and slammed into Daphne. He hissed at how tight she was. She wasn’t a virgin, but damn was she tight. He then began pumping in and out of the Slytherin ice queen making her moan and pant.

 

“Yes Potter, fuck me. I’m your whore. You can do anything to me” Daphne groaned.

 

Harry just pumped away relishing Daphne’s slick tight cunt. It held him so well.

 

Luna was watching from the bed playing with herself. This was so much hotter than her vision.

 

Harry didn’t know how long he was going to last and with one final shove he came inside Daphne. Daphne sighed as Harry’s seed soaked her insides. She had come several times before Harry’s climax, each one harder than the last. And when he came she did too. She almost blacked out from her orgasm.

 

Luna grabbed her wand and waved it. This released Daphne. Daphne was so weak that Harry had to hold her and carry her over to the bed that Luna was on. He laid her down right beside Luna.

 

“Such a pretty one, I sure know how to pick don’t I?” Luna asked happily.

 

Harry just smiled and kissed Luna on the cheek lovingly.

 

“You certainly do love” he said.

 

Daphne awoke and found Luna smiling at her.

 

“Aren’t you glad I stunned you now?” the spacey blond asked.

 

Daphne could only nod.

 

“Good, but now I think it is time for me to taste you” Luna said.

 

Before Daphne could say anything Luna got down and began lapping away at Daphne’s pussy. Daphne moaned. This wasn’t the first girl to pleasure her like this. Her best friend Tracey Davis and her were lovers. But the way Luna was licking her out, it was so much better than Tracey. Merlin, the little blond knew how to eat you.

 

Harry watched as Luna ate Daphne out and how Daphne was reacting to it. The Slytherin was writhing on the bed moaning and panting. She had one hand on Luna’s head to make sure Luna didn’t move. The other hand was grasping her breast tweaking her nipple to enhance her pleasure. All of this got Harry hard again. He moved to the end of the bed where Luna had he butt sticking in the air.

 

Harry grasped the blonde’s rear end and lowered it a bit til her pussy was level with his new hard-on. He pushed in slowly enjoying the familiar tightness of his girlfriend. Once fully inside he pumped away.

 

This caused Luna to be pushed into Daphne’s cunt. That and Luna was moaning as she was being fuck, which caused vibrations being sent throughout Daphne’s pussy.

 

Daphne gasped at this new experience as she came. Her legs clamped on Luna’s head and it almost looked like she as going squeeze Luna’s head off, but then the ice queen relaxed and slumped over.

 

This left Luna to breath and moan aloud as Harry fucked her.

 

“Oh Harry, your cock feels so good in me” Luna moaned.

 

Harry grinned and moved his hands to caress Luna’s breasts, which made the blond moan even more.

 

Soon Harry came in Luna and she had her climax. They then with their last of their energy moved onto the bed. Harry fell asleep between Luna and Daphne.

 

Luna looked over at the sleeping Slytherin and saw the girl holding onto Harry’s spent cock like one holds on to a stuff toy.

 

 _Yet another convert_ she thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: again this can be related to the one I did in chapter 57, but I wasn’t going for that when I wrote it.**


	79. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 79: Padma Patil**

 

Padma wiped the sweat from her brow as she glared at her opponent.

 

“Come on Pad, is that the best you can do? You’re never going to win against Parvati. She’s a beast at dueling” Harry said tauntingly.

 

“Shut it, I’ll beat you” Padma growled.

 

“Sure you will, when Ron finally knows what a fork is and uses it” Harry said smirking.

 

Padma growled and fired off a spell, which Harry dodged with ease.

 

“Try to cast silently Pad” Harry said.

 

He then fired off a spell of his own and Padma dove out of the way and rolled til she stood again.

 

“Nice dodge roll Pad” Harry commented.

 

“You’re the one that taught me” Padma said.

 

“I did” Harry said.

 

Harry had been teaching Padma in advance dueling since her sister Parvati had challenged her to a duel during their family reunion. Now Padma wasn’t a bad dueler at all, but she knew she wasn’t as good as her sister, who had found her calling in it. It was quite shocking to find that Parvati was already dueling in the pros. So Padma knew she needed help and she went to the only person she could think of who could help her. Harry. Harry wasn’t a pro dueler by any count, but he had been enough life threatening battles that he knew what to do. He had natural skill at spell-casting that even Parvati had trouble with him even with all of her talent.

 

“Alright, lets take a break. I don’t want madam Pomfrey scolding me for bringing you in magically exhausted again” Harry said.

 

Padma frowned a bit since she wanted to keep going.

 

“Sit and rest Pad. You’re magical core isn’t as strong as mine and needs some time to recuperate” Harry said.

 

Padma followed and sat down on the bench that the Room created. It was decided that they’d have their training sessions in the Room of Requirement since it could provide you with everything you needed.

 

Harry handed Padma an ice cold water and a towel.

 

“Am I getting any better Harry?” Padma asked after she took a big gulp of water.

 

“You’re making progress Pad” Harry said.

 

Padma waited patiently for Harry to elaborate.

 

“You have good skills in evading, but your spell-casting needs work. I can sometimes tell what your casting by watching your lips. You move you lips mouthing the spell you’re going to cast. You can’t do that if you do silent spell casting. You can’t give anything away, especially in a duel” Harry said.

 

Padma was amazed. She didn’t know she mouth her spells she casts.

 

“Anything else?” she asked.

 

“I think I need to widen your scope in spells” Harry said.

 

“But I know a lot of spells already” Padma said.

 

“Yes, but not any combat magic and this will help you have an edge when you face your sister” Harry said.

 

“You mean you’re going to tell your secrets?” Padma asked excitedly.

 

Harry probably knew more combat magic than anyone in the whole school. Granted that when you have a dark lord after you you better know some combat magic or you’d most likely be dead.

 

“Yes and no. I’ll teach a few things, but I can’t tell you all my secrets or then you’d turn them against me” Harry said smiling.

 

Padma frowned a bit, but she nodded.

 

They rested for a half an hour before getting up and then Harry began teaching some of his moves. Padma watched avidly at how Harry moved and tried to copy each movement. What gave her the trouble was the spells Harry taught her. They were foreign to her.

 

“Harry, where’d you learn these spells?” Padma asked.

 

“Hermione. She gave tons of books on ancient spells and stuff. I pored over them extensively” Harry said.

 

Padma nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

A few days later Padma was getting better and she knew it. She was doing better in her duels against Harry even though she lost each time. But each time she was able to last longer than before.

 

“You’re doing it Pad. The key is to outlast your opponent. It doesn’t matter how many spells you know. If you can dodge and evade each one with doing only the magic needed than it wears your opponent down trying to stop you” Harry said.

 

“Thanks Harry, I don’t think I can thank you enough” Padma said smiling.

 

“Hey, you were critical in the Ravenclaw forces when Luna went down” Harry said.

 

Padma nodded. She remembered when Luna was hit and was out of battle. That put the Ravenclaw contingent in peril until she stepped up and took leadership. She saved many lives that battle.

 

“You think I can take Parvati?” Padma asked.

 

“I don’t know about that, but you’ll give her a run for her money at least” Harry said.

 

Padma smiled at this.

 

/Scene Break/

 

At their last training session before the Patil family reunion Padma and Harry were reviewing and dueling a little just to hone a few small areas Padma still had trouble with. Most of all Padma had overcome much of her handicaps and was looking good. Harry told her she now had a great chance at taking down Parvati. This brighten up Padma a lot. They also went over strategy and how to attack Parvati. Padma had many plans in mind and Harry helped refine them.

 

“Well Pad, I think you’ll knock your sister on her butt with this” Harry said.

 

“Really think so Harry?” Padma asked.

 

“I do, you have a great mind Pad” Harry said with a smile.

 

Padma smiled and on impulse she moved in and kissed Harry. Harry was shocked, but soon went in with the kiss. The two kissed for a bit before breaking up panting.

 

“What was that?” Harry asked.

 

“I, I, I don’t know, but I like it” Padma said.

 

“I do too” Harry said.

 

Padma felt better at this since she was worried how Harry was going to react.

 

“So, um, I think you’re all set” Harry said.

 

Padma nodded.

 

They gathered their things and then headed to the door. Before Padma could turn the knob and was spun around and pulled into a heated kiss. Padma melted into the kiss and held Harry tightly as she kissed him back. When they parted Padma was a bit glassy eyed.

 

“For luck Pad” Harry said in Padma’s ear.

 

Padma left the room with a huge grin.

 

 

**End**


	80. Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is my eightieth chapter. I am amazed at how many chapters I have done in this series. I never expected this one to go this long. I hope to keep going with this one for as long as I can. This one from a request from lycus.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 80: Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Narcissa sipped her drink as she surveyed the crowd. It was another Ministry function and her husband had left her to ‘negotiate’ with a few people. She had been to so many of these things over the years that she got bored quickly. She sighed once again and as she placed her now empty drink on a table.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy”

 

Narcissa turned to find one Harry Potter standing behind her.

 

“Mr. Potter” she said politely.

 

“It’s lord Potter Mrs. Malfoy” Harry said.

 

“I’m sorry, lord Potter” Narcissa said with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“Tell me, where is your slime ball of a husband? Rubbing one off the Minister? Or is he blowing the Minister this time” Harry asked.

 

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Tell me _lord Potter_ , are you always this charming?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“I’m full of surprises Mrs. Malfoy” Harry said.

 

“Really, because all I see is an immature boy” Narcissa said haughtily.

 

Harry stepped closer to Narcissa.

 

“Really?” he asked.

 

“Yes” Narcissa said.

 

“Would an immature boy do this” Harry said.

 

Narcissa was ready to say something, but Harry grabbed her by the waist, spun her around quickly and pushed her hard against the nearby table. She felt the bottom of her dress being torn as it was pulled up. Her panties were rip off and she was filled to the brim by Harry’s monstrous cock. Narcissa’s eyes bugged out. It had been so long since she had been shagged that it was all too much. Harry didn’t seem to care as he began pound away ruthlessly.

 

Harry was amazed at how tight Narcissa was even after giving birth to the ponce Draco. But figured she never had been touch since that and that was why she was so tight even now. He felt her pussy squeeze him like a python and he had to grit his teeth from coming too soon. He wanted to enjoy this cunt for a while.

 

Narcissa was panting and moaning. Her hands was clutching the table tightly making her knuckles turn white. She never had something so big inside her before. Lucius was a little below average and he came after just a few pumps then dozed off. But Harry, he was pounding her hard and didn’t seem to let up. She knew she must’ve had already come several times by now judging by how much of her juices were leaking out of her and dripping down her legs. She didn’t see Harry cast a fertility charm on her wandlessly.

 

“You’re so fucking tight” Harry grunted.

 

Narcissa just let out a loud guttural moan in response.

 

She was so consumed by the pleasure that she didn’t know that she was beginning to drool. She knew she had already orgasmed multiple times with Harry continuously pounding her.

 

“Fuck me Potter, fucking pound me” Narcissa demanded not caring if she was heard or not.

 

No one seemed to noticed what was going and they just walked by. Harry had cast a Notice-Me-Not charm around himself and Narcissa, but Narcissa didn’t even seem to care nor notice. She then began to hear Harry mumble something, but her mind so far gone she couldn’t hear him correctly.

 

She orgasmed for a sixth time she thinks, but she had lost count and was amazed how long Harry was going. His cock touched everyplace inside her. Every time he slid in her he touched her throbbing clit causing her to have a small orgasm in-between her big ones. She had no idea how long she was going to last.

 

Soon she felt Harry’s hands move up and pull down the top of her dress to reveal her creamy white breasts. For her age Narcissa’s breasts were still high and firm. She kept herself in good condition and was the wet dream of most of her son’s friends. She felt Harry’s hands mold and grip her breasts. It felt so good having her breasts being manhandled. His hands were calloused so the roughness just send a tingling sensation through her body thus increasing her already overly soaked pleasure mind.

 

Harry was enjoying this as his hands kept working Narcissa’s breasts. He pinched and tugged on her harden nipples and grunted out each of his thrusts into her sopping wet pureblood pussy.

 

“Do you want this whore?” Harry asked.

 

Narcissa grunted, but didn’t respond.

 

“I said do you want this whore?” Harry barked.

 

“Yes, oh fucking yes” Narcissa moaned.

 

“Are you mine, are you my whore, are you my personal slut?” Harry asked.

 

Again Narcissa didn’t answer right away.

 

“Are you mine, my whore, my slut?” Harry asked again.

 

“Yes, I am your whore, I am your slut. You can do anything you want with me” Narcissa moaned.

 

Unnoticed to her, but a bright light engulfed them signaling a magical bond. Harry grinned and pumped in and out of Narcissa faster and harder than before. This only got Narcissa to come a couple more times. Soon Harry emptied himself within Narcissa. He left her there gasping for air, drooling, looking brain dead.

 

Out from the shadows a pregnant Hermione came. She had her hands rubbing her big belly and smiling.

 

“I know you enjoyed that Harry. You always wanted to fuck her” she said.

 

Harry just nodded.

 

“But what I want to know is will you enjoy fucking Narcissa or killing the Malfoys along with the other pureblood bigots and taking their wives and daughters as your own?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry grinned and pulled Hermione into a heated kiss.

 

“Don’t know love, but I’ll enjoy everything being under the Potters. This world will be much better than the one Dumbledore wanted” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hope I did your idea justice lycus. Also to those few reviewers I will not, I repeat NOT write a Harry/Ginny nor a Harry/Molly story ever in this series. Period.**


	81. Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 81: Hermione Granger**

 

Hermione paced back and forth frowning as she thought. She needed to find a way to get Harry married. Now what brought this whole thing on? Well it started one night at the Burrow when most of the house was asleep. Hermione crept down for a glass of water when she heard talking. It was Molly and Ginny. What Hermione overheard was the two plotting in dousing Harry with love potion and getting him married to Ginny so they’d have access to the Potter vaults. Hermione was appalled at what they were planning to do to her best friend. Thus began her planning in saving Harry, which was her thing.

 

“Hermione, are you alright?”

 

Hermione jumped and had her wand in her hand pointing it right at Harry.

 

“Harry! You scared me, don’t do that” Hermione said in reprimand.

 

“Sorry Mione, but you were so deep in thought that I didn’t think I could get your attention” Harry said.

 

“That’s alright, I have a lot on my mind” Hermione said.

 

“Care to share. It could lighten the load some?” Harry offered.

 

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Harry since it could really hurt Harry. She knew Harry thought of the Weasleys as his own family and this could wreck him.

 

“It’s something bad, isn’t it? You wouldn’t be chewing your lip so severely if it wasn’t” Harry said.

 

Hermione sighed and nodded.

 

“Tell me Mione” Harry said.

 

Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry what she had overheard. When she was finished she saw Harry’s face was blank. This scared her since Harry had become good at hiding his emotion as of late. Even she had a hard time reading him and she was the best at it.

 

“I see” Harry said.

 

“I’ve been trying to figure a way to get you out of it Harry. I’ve looked over everything and I found that if you were already married then it would stop them” Hermione said.

 

“So, we’d have to get married?” Harry asked.

 

“Um, well, it doesn’t have to be me Harry. I mean, there are plenty of other girls out there and-“ Hermione was cut off.

 

“Hermione, all of the other girls will be just like Ginny on some level. None of them know me. So my only option is for you and I to get married” Harry said.

 

“Harry, I don’t want to burden you” Hermione said.

 

Harry smiled for the first time during all this.

 

“You’re not a burden Hermione. You’re best friend, the one I know I can trust no matter what. I don’t think I could have any better option” Harry said.

 

Hermione could see the sincerity in Harry’s eyes and couldn’t stop the tears coming down.

 

“Why are you crying Mione?” Harry asked frowning.

 

“I’m so sorry Harry, I just never thought I’d hear you say that to me” Hermione said.

 

Harry walked forward and did something he had never done in his life. He pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione held onto Harry tightly as tears flowed. Once they subsided they looked at one another.

 

“So, we get married?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, we get married” Hermione said smiling.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry and Hermione had their wedding in secret with Luna as Hermione’s maid of honor and Ron standing beside Harry. When the two told Ron what his mother and sister were plotting he was furious. He may have many faults, but he’d never betray his friend, not again that is. The redhead was also happy that his two friends have one another, sure he might’ve fancied Hermione at one time, but it never developed into anything since he knew that Hermione’s heart belong to only one person, Harry. As for Harry even though he had never admitted it, his heart belong to Hermione.

 

Ginny and Molly were arrested for giving Harry a class A love potion. They were tried and Molly got time in Azkaban while Ginny had her wand snapped and her memory erased. She was now living as a muggle somewhere.

 

 

**End**


	82. Su Li & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is request came from lycus.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 82: Su Li & Hermione Granger**

 

Su Li sighed. She was in the library studying and taking notes like every Ravenclaw likes to do, though there weren’t many people in the library today. The only other two there was Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Hermione was reading like usual while Harry was sitting by her and looked like he was reading along with her. Su then accidentally dropped her quill due to her slightly cramped hand. As she went to pick it up her eyes locked on to something that made her jaw drop.

 

Her eyes were locked on Harry’s hand that was in-between Hermione’s legs stroking her exposed pussy. She immediately sat up and that makes her notice that Hermione isn’t actually reading, but gripping the book so tight that her knuckles are white. And though Hermione was trying to keep the book up it falter every now and again letting the little Asian see Hermione’s face.

 

Hermione’s face was amazing. She was biting her lip to stop from moaning out loud. Her face was red with arousal. It was making Su aroused too.

 

Soon she saw Harry lean in and say something to Hermione. Thankfully Su can read lips and knew exactly what Harry had just said.

 

“Lets go to a classroom and continue this”

 

Su not wanting to miss what could probably be a good show left too before Hermione could react. Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand that could be seen by everyone and dragged him out of the library as fast as she could.

 

Once in an empty classroom Hermione turned to Harry.

 

“Honestly Harry, what were you trying to do?” she asked in her usual exasperated tone.

 

“Loosening you up Mione, you’re so stressed. Besides, I thought your fantasy was to be fucked in the library” Harry said smirking.

 

“It is, but not with everyone watching” Hermione hissed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione into a heated kiss. Hermione moaned into the kiss as Harry shoved his hand right back into Hermione’s sopping pussy.

 

“Fuck Harry, fuck me now” Hermione moaned.

 

“With pleasure love” Harry said huskily.

 

Harry’s fingers pumping in and out of Hermione with force. He had three fingers inside her and Hermione’s hips were bucking.

 

Hermione came and would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Harry’s arm around her waist.

 

“I think I saw stars” Hermione murmured.

 

“You’re about to see more” Harry said as he takes off his pants.

 

He then laid Hermione on the floor using both of their cloaks as padding and thrusted into Hermione.

 

Hermione moaned out loud not caring who could hear.

 

“So big Harry, so big” she groaned.

 

Harry grinned and began pounding away.

 

Meanwhile Su was watching all of this as she played with herself. She had taken off most of her clothes since it was so hot. She had one hand in her pussy and the other kneading her breasts. Thankfully she had cast an invisibility charm on herself so she wouldn’t be seen.

 

 _Fuck, this is so hot_ she thought.

 

She closed her eyes enjoying the feelings rushing over her when she moaned out loud.

 

“Did you hear something Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

Su stopped what she is doing. Scared stiff at being caught.

 

“I did, but what was it?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t think we’re alone” Hermione said.

 

Su then feels her invisibility charm leave her and she gulped.

 

“Hello Su” Harry said.

 

“Su, come over here” Hermione said now sitting up.

 

Su walked over and stood in front of the two Gryffindors awaiting her fate. She was sweating bullets.

 

“What do you think Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

“Hmmm, she a bit small, but has great body. I bet her pussy is quite tight” Harry said.

 

“Yes, I was thinking that as well. I bet she tastes good too” Hermione said.

 

Su was a bit confused as to what was going on.

 

“Okay Su, here’s the deal. If you promise not to say a thing we’ll let you join us” Hermione said.

 

Su didn’t need to think this over. Just a look at Harry’s cock wanted her join.

 

“I’m in” she said.

 

“Good, now sit on my face Su while Harry fucks me” Hermione ordered.

 

Su did as she was told and sat on Hermione’s face. Soon she felt Hermione’s tongue wiggle around inside of her pussy making her gasp. She never had a girl eat her out before and now she wished she had done it sooner. Hermione’s tongue was working magic on her and was attacking all of her most sensitive places.

 

Harry got back to work pounding Hermione to orgasm. He took his time to savor what he knew was the sweetest pussy he’s ever had. She held him just right and she knew what he likes. There was no one that could top his Hermione.

 

Hermione was moaning her pleasure though it is muffled due to Su on her face. But her moans send vibrations into Su’s pussy making the Ravenclaw moan loudly.

 

Soon Su came all over Hermione’s face and Hermione followed with Harry ending the chain. Harry spilled his seed into Hermione and then pulled out.

 

“Su come over here and clean my cock” Harry ordered.

 

Su crawls off Hermione weakly and took Harry’s slightly limp cock and sucked it like a lollipop. She felt it harden in her mouth and that only made her increase her suction.

 

“That’s enough” Harry barked as he pulled his cock out of Su’s mouth.

 

Su pouted at this.

 

“Turn around and bend over” Harry ordered.

 

Su did showing off her sopping pussy. Harry grinned and shoved his cock into Su’s willing pussy. Su’s eyes widen since Harry’s cock was so big it felt like it is splitting her in half. She also falls over so she is on her hands and knees. Soon Harry is pumping in and out of Su at half the speed he was doing Hermione.

 

Meanwhile Hermione was lying back playing with herself as she watched her Harry fucking the petite Ravenclaw.

 

Harry was amazed at how tight Su was. Damn, she was tighter than Hermione when he first fucked her. Su was whining in pleasure as she was being fucked. She felt so full and it felt great. Harry’s cock touched every spot inside her that was sensitive. It rubbed against her clit every time he pulled out and that made her gasp each time.

 

“Oh Harry” Su moaned.

 

“Fucking tight, this bitch is so tight” Harry grunted.

 

Soon Harry came inside Su and Su collapsed to her belly panting. She had the greatest orgasm of her life.

 

“I think this is the start of a great beginning” Hermione said as she continued to play with herself.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next day Harry was in the library with Hermione on one side of him with Su on the other. Harry had a grin on his face while both girls were reading their books. Harry’s hands were under the table pumping two fingers into each of the girls.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hope I did your idea with justice lycus.**


	83. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 83: Susan Bones**

 

Susan was panting. She had sweat dripping from her brow. Her limbs were screaming in pain, but she still continued.

 

“Come on Sue, only a half mile to go” Harry shouted.

 

Susan mumbled a few choice cuss words under her breath as she glared at Harry.

 

At the beginning of the year Harry and Hermione implemented some new training for the DA. Physical fitness. They not only wanted you to be skilled with spells, but be fit also. Most of the DA grumbled when they heard about the new training, but Susan was all for it. She knew that you had to be fit to survive a fight.

 

So over the several weeks Hermione and Harry trained the DA. They ran swam, and practice dodging curses thrown at them. The curses started off light then got more painful as it went on. They kept the DA training constantly since they were now the auxiliary unit for the Order.

 

Harry and Hermione had a long talk with Dumbledore and he finally crumbled.

 

Now with all this training the DA was faster and stronger than probably most of the auror force.

 

“Good job Sue, you broke your old time” Harry congratulated.

 

Susan plopped to the ground totally spent.

 

“I hate you Potter” she said between pants.

 

“You’re the one who wanted the extra training Sue” Harry said reminding her.

 

Susan cursed herself. Ever since her home was attacked she wanted to get stronger. She was lucky to have survived along with her aunt. But she knew she needed to get better, so she was all for the new training when it was introduced. She begged Harry for extra lessons and Harry finally caved after two weeks of begging. So now Harry was Susan’s personal trainer.

 

“Okay, you rest up and I’ll set up the next room” Harry said.

 

Susan nodded as she wiped her face with a towel.

 

The room changed from a track and field into a muggle weight room.

 

“Here, drink this” Harry said offering her a drink.

 

Susan eyed the cold drink dubiously.

 

“Go ahead, it will help” Harry said.

 

Susan just sighed and took a sip and found it wasn’t that bad she drank the rest of it and rest for a half an hour more then Harry led her to the weights. Susan began with five pound weights then moved up to ten.

 

“Take it easy Sue, don’t want to pull something” Harry cautioned.

 

“I’ll be fine Harry” Susan said stubbornly.

 

Susan kept working out then when she was done she cooled down. Harry waited for her to change from her work out clothes then they left the room together.

 

“Thanks for the work out” Susan said.

 

“No problem Sue, how about a nice dip in the Prefect’s bath” Harry suggested.

 

Susan smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss.

 

“I’d like that” she said.

 

The two headed to the Prefect’s bath arm and arm.

 

 

**End**


	84. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 84: Parvati Patil**

 

Parvati grunted as a hand was tugging her hair, which made her head crane back.

 

“Fuck, so tight. You’re so tight Parv” Harry grunted.

 

Parvati grunted again as her pussy was being violated by Harry’s huge cock. Merlin, he knew how to fuck her. His thrusting was vicious and just what she needed right now. She was having a bad day at work when Harry pushed her into a broom closet and set about rocking her world. She didn’t have time to say a thing as Harry ripped off her creamy colored blouse and began squeezing and pulling at her breasts. While that got her going Harry then flipped her skirt up and tore her knickers and slammed right into her. That caused her eyes to widen as she was stretched, but Harry didn’t stop to let her get comfortable and began pumping in and out of her roughly.

 

“Harry, Harry” Parvati panted speaking for the first time since their coupling.

 

Harry just increased his speed of his thrusting and made Parvati almost crash into the wall. Luckily she threw out her hands just in time to brace herself.

 

Parvati knew she had come several times since Harry first began to fuck her and she didn’t know how much longer she was going to last. Her legs were already getting weak from standing.

 

“Don’t. Know. How. Much. Longer.” Parvati groaned out.

 

Harry wrapped an arm around Parvati’s waist to keep her standing. He wasn’t done with her yet. Parvati shook violently as her latest orgasm washed over her. She was weak and was almost limp. Harry pumped a few more times then came with one last violent shove.

 

Parvati sighed as her pussy was flooded with Harry’s seed. She could now rest.

 

“We’re not done” Harry whispered into her ear.

 

Parvati whimpered feebly.

 

Harry let go of Parvati and she fell to the ground practically spent. She looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry however pumped his cock a few times and it got hard again. He then directed it into Parvati’s mouth.

 

“Suck it” he commanded.

 

Parvati knew she didn’t have a choice and opened her mouth taking in Harry’s entire cock. She felt it hit the back of her throat and she nearly gagged.

 

“No you don’t bitch. You’re going to take all of it” Harry barked.

 

Parvati gulped with squeezed Harry’s cock.

 

“That’s it” Harry groaned.

 

Parvati soon got to work deep throating Harry with all of her might and skill. She had picked up deep throating in seventh year late, but only was able to do it to a few guys since most of them were small. She constrict her throat muscles as she worked her tongue and breathed through her nose. Harry held her head making sure she couldn’t move. After several minutes of this Harry grunted his release. Parvati had a hard time swallowing all of it and was sure she was going to choke on the entire load. Mainly because Harry had yet to pull his cock from her mouth.

 

Once Harry pulled out Parvati was left gasping for air and coughing.

 

“Thanks for the time bitch” Harry said.

 

“Anytime master” Parvati said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay this has no bearing and no connection to my past chaps 15 & 37 & 55 & 58 & 77 at all.**


	85. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

**A/N: this is the sequel to chapter 68.**

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 85: Katie Bell**

 

Katie sighed as she made her way out of the changing rooms. She had finished with a grueling practice and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep for several centuries.

 

“Hey Bell, have any plans tonight?”

 

Katie looked up and saw Harry Potter leaning against the nearby light pole.

 

“What do you want Potter?” Katie groaned.

 

Harry smirked at her.

 

“You didn’t answer my question Bell?” he said.

 

Katie groaned. She wasn’t in the mood for this right now. Since graduating from Hogwarts she and Harry had kept in contact with one another. Even after that kiss after she graduated they remained friends. Neither spoke about it and it seemed like they just forgot about the whole thing. That was fine with them though Katie would think about that kiss from time to time wondering if it meant anything. She didn’t ask since she never could find a good way to broach the topic. Nothing felt right.

 

“I just want to sleep Potter” Katie mumbled.

 

“Come on Bell, you wuss” Harry taunted.

 

Katie glared at Harry.

 

“I’m not a wuss Potter” she snapped.

 

“Then prove it Bell come out with me tonight” Harry challenged.

 

Katie was a Gryffindor and she wouldn’t let this stand.

 

“Fine, you’re on” she said firmly.

 

“Excellent” Harry said grinning.

 

/Scene Break/

 

An hour later Katie was in a restaurant with Harry eating and chatting. She was tired, but want to prove to Harry she wasn’t a wuss. She was going to show Harry.

 

“I saw you fly Bell and you are incredible” Harry said.

 

Katie smiled.

 

“Thanks Potter, I think I’ve improved a whole lot since Hogwarts” she said.

 

“You have, though you don’t work as well with the two other Chasers like you did with Angelina and Alicia” Harry pointed out.

 

“No, but they’re both new to the team so we don’t have any chemistry set yet” Katie said.

 

“If you could have Angelina and Alicia back, would you?” Harry asked.

 

Katie quirked an eyebrow at Harry. What was he getting at?

 

“Sure, but you know that Alicia doesn’t fly anymore and Angelina is off somewhere” she said.

 

“Oh, I think I can get them back” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“What are you planning Potter?” Katie asked.

 

“I just had some talks with them and they told me that they’d only play again if they had the right players” Harry said.

 

Katie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was Harry telling her that he could Angelina and Alicia back and they’d be together. It was hard to fathom though she had wished it many times during a lousy practice. She couldn’t help, but get a bit excited at the prospect of playing again with the two.

 

“So, what do you think?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m in, but how will you convince the owner Potter. They aren’t going just agree even if you are the Boy-Who-Won” Katie said.

 

“That one is easy. I own most of the stock, I am the owner” Harry said with a smile.

 

Katie almost fell of her chair from shock. How come she hadn’t heard of this?

 

“What?!” she half shouted.

 

Thankfully Harry had waved his hand to created a notice-me-not charm around Katie and himself so she would draw any attention. Once she was done he removed it.

 

“I’m the owner and thought I should rework the team a bit since it hasn’t been contender for several years. It’s time for a change” Harry said.

 

“Bloody hell Potter” Katie said.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“So are you in?” he asked.

 

Katie just bobbed her head excitedly.

 

“Good, now let’s celebrate” Harry said smiling.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that night a tipsy Katie was being led to her room with Harry holding her up.

 

“You are something else Potter” Katie slurred.

 

Harry rolled his eyes since he’s heard this before when he had done something surprising, which was often at times. He half pulled half dragged Katie into her room and was going to lay her on the bed, but Katie’s grip on his waist tighten and he found himself on the bed with her.

 

Katie giggled at this.

 

“You want to join me in bed Potter” she said in a husky tone.

 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

 

“Um no Bell, but you seemed to want company” Harry said.

 

Katie mumbled a bit then snuggled into Harry’s chest. Harry sighed since he didn’t know how to get out of this since Katie had a tight grip on his waist. So he decided to go with the flow for now.

 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time Potter” Katie murmured.

 

“Oh” Harry said.

 

“Yes, ever since that kiss. I’ve wanted you” Katie said.

 

Harry remembered that kiss and still was wondering why he had done that. He didn’t regret it at all, but he didn’t know why he had done it.

 

“Bell, how do you feel about me?” Harry asked.

 

“Let me show you” Katie said in a husky tone.

 

Katie moved up and with one hand she grabbed the back of Harry head and crushed her lips on Harry’s. The kiss was heated and passionate. Harry was shocked at first, but then kissed back. He parted his lips and with his tongue caressed Katie’s lips asking for entrance. Katie’s mouth parted and both of their tongues wrestled with one another. Soon they parted both panting heavily.

 

“Mmmm, that was wonderful” Katie said with a pur.

 

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Katie to pull her close.

 

“Sleep now and we’ll talk more in the morning” he said.

 

Katie nodded and fell asleep smiling.

 

 

**End**


	86. Cho Chang & Marietta Edgcombe

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: connected to chaps 15 & 37 & 55 & 58 & 77\. This one could be the second one after 58 if you want to go in order from the beginning.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 86: Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecombe**

 

Marietta awoke strapped to a table naked. She looked around and found Cho and Harry. Cho was on her knees sucking Harry’s cock. Harry had his hand on the back of Cho’s head gripping her raven locks.

 

“I see you’re awake” Harry said turning to look at Marietta.

 

Marietta was confused to as what was going on and why her best friend was sucking off Harry Potter.

 

“What’s going on here? Cho, why are you sucking Potter off?” she asked.

 

Cho removed her mouth from Harry’s member and looked at her friend.

 

“I am pleasing my lord and master” she said.

 

Marietta looked at her friend like she was crazy. What the hell was all of this master and lord nonsense?

 

“Cho is mine Edgecombe. I made her mine and now you are next” Harry said.

 

Marietta didn’t like the way Harry was talking and began to struggle, but it was useless. The bindings were too tight. Harry walked over and inspected Marietta’s body and found in suitable. He liked Cho’s better since it was more athletic, but Marietta did have a bigger chest than Cho did.

 

“By the end of this you’re going to be begging me” Harry said smugly.

 

Marietta glared at Harry.

 

Harry then began to caress Marietta’s folds and she let out a gasp. Harry played with Marietta, but never put a finger in her. It was driving her mad. Harry used his other hand to touch Marietta’s chest, but just like down below it was in a teasing way.

 

Marietta arched her back wanting more of Harry’s touch, but Harry moved his hand away as she rose up. He was going to make her beg. He wanted to see her beg. Marietta felt her juices oozing out her center and she knew it was coating the table nicely by now.

 

“Fuck me Potter, fuck me” Marietta demanded.

 

“I give orders Edgecombe. I don’t take them” Harry said as he continued his teasing.

 

Marietta was dying now. She needed some relief.

 

“Please Potter, I need it. Please” Marietta whined.

 

“Still not the magic words” Harry said as he put more pressure into his caresses.

 

Marietta knew what Harry wanted her to say, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t debase herself like that. She saw Cho still on her knees not even moving since Harry had left her. She couldn’t be like that. It wasn’t right. But her inner need was winning the war with her mind.

 

“Please master fuck me, make me come” she said.

 

Harry grinned and pushed his cock into Marietta’s dripping hole. Marietta moaned loudly as she came. Harry had worked her up so bad that it didn’t take much for her to get off. Harry began thrusting in and out of Marietta earnestly and Marietta laid there enjoying every moment of it. Harry’s cock touched her in every spot that needed to be touched and in a few places that no cock had ever touched.

 

“Cho, come here please” Harry grunted out.

 

Cho got up and walked to Harry and stood there awaiting her master’s next order.

 

“Feasts on Edgecombe’s breasts” Harry ordered.

 

Cho bent her head down and began lapping at Marietta’s taut nipples.

 

Marietta arched her back at the new sensations and moaned for more.

 

“Do you swear on your magic that you are mine, that you’ll be my slave forever” Harry grunted.

 

Marietta was lost in pleasure that she didn’t hear what Harry was saying.

 

“What?” Marietta groaned.

 

Harry repeated himself.

 

“I do, I swear on my life and magic that I am your slave from now until forever. So mote it be” Marietta said.

 

A flash of magic sealed her fate and Harry came in Marietta also. Marietta fell limp from all the exertion. Harry pulled out and turned to Cho, who was still licking Marietta’s nipples.

 

“Enough Cho, it’s time to reward you” Harry said.

 

Cho stopped what she was doing and laid on the ground spreading her legs to reveal her wet pussy to her master.

 

“I am ready master” she said.

 

Harry grinned and plunged right into his first slave. He pounded her hard and rough since it seemed Cho liked that. Cho just kept begging for more and soon they both came. Harry pulled out and told her to rest and then when she was done release Marietta and show her to her new quarters. Cho nodded as she dozed off.

 

Harry exited the room to find Hermione waiting for him.

 

“Done?” she asked.

 

“It’s done” Harry said.

 

“I’ll make you something to eat Harry and we can plan the next one” Hermione said.

 

“Lead the way” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	87. Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

**A/N: not connected to Chapter 39.**

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 87: Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger**

 

Hermione came out of the floo looking tired. She madeHermione her way into the kitchen and found Daphne sipping on some tea.

 

“Hey Daph” she murmured.

 

“Hello Hermione, you look like a Hippogriff stomped all over you” Daphne said taking a good at Hermione.

 

“I feel like it. Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

“Not home yet” Daphne said.

 

Hermione nodded and grabbed a cup of tea and sat down to relax.

 

Many things happened after the war. Harry married Hermione after finding out he was being fed love potions by Ginny and her mother. It was actually Ron that found out about and he told Harry this. Ron, who had abandoned Harry when he needed him the most knew that he had to do this to help make up for what he had done. Ginny and Molly Weasley were tried and put in a newly revamped Azkaban.

 

Ron and Hermione decided to stay as friends even after sharing a kiss during the final battle. Ron said it was like kissing his sister and Hermione agreed. So with that Harry didn’t need to hold back his true feelings and got together with Hermione with Ron’s blessing.

 

There was one snag though after Harry and Hermione’s wedding an open contract between the Black and Greengrass families was found and it meant Harry had to marry Daphne or else lose the Black title. So Harry grudgingly married Daphne. Daphne wasn’t too pleased either since she had just started a great career and now felt like she had to give it up. But Harry allowed her to keep working since he all he wanted was to have his wives happy.

 

So now Harry, Hermione, and Daphne live together at a newly redone Grimmauld Place. The two girls switched off nights with Harry during the week with the three of them together on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It was a nice living arrangement and none of them complained.

 

Soon the floo activated again and Harry came tumbling out grumbling about floos and how useless they are.

 

“Hello Harry love” Daphne greeted.

 

Harry came in and kissed Daphne then Hermione.

 

“Hello loves of my life” he said.

 

“Hello Harry” Hermione said.

 

Daphne just smiled since she had already done her greeting to Harry. She had gotten used to her marriage to Harry and even grown to love him. She never thought she would, but here she was totally in love with Harry Potter. She knew she had to share with Hermione and she didn’t mind it that much. She liked Hermione some and grew to love her like a sister.

 

“How was your day you two?” Harry asked.

 

“Tiring” Hermione answered.

 

“Good, I’ve got a few proposals to go through then I’ll be done” Daphne said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“I was thinking” he said.

 

This got both girls’ attention.

 

“Why don’t we have a nice intimate dinner, just the three of us” Harry suggested.

 

“I love it Harry, we haven’t had time alone for a long time” Hermione said smiling.

 

Daphne nodded.

 

“I agree. I have a dress that I’ve been dying to wear” she said.

 

“Good, I’ll pick you up at seven” Harry said with a smile.

 

The two girls nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

That night Harry picked up both of his wives and they had a nice dinner together.

 

“What’s the special occasion Harry?” Hermione asked during the meal.

 

“What do you mean Mione?” Harry asked.

 

“Well you don’t decided to have dinner with us like this without a reason. So out with it Potter” Hermione said sending one of her patent looks at her husband.

 

Harry gulped. He knew he couldn’t sneak anything by Hermione. She knew him too well.

 

Daphne sat back with a curious look on her face.

 

“Yes Harry, please tell us what is going on” she said.

 

Harry sighed. He had no way out.

 

“Well, I decided to have this meal with you two since I have something planned” he said.

 

“Ha, I knew it” Hermione exclaimed.

 

“Hermione dear, lets let our husband tell us before he bring out the pitchforks” Daphne said.

 

Hermione ducked her head from embarrassment.

 

“Right, well, I’ve decided we will be taking a vacation” Harry said.

 

“That sounds lovely Harry, but I can’t get away because I have so much work” Daphne said.

 

“Same with me Harry. I can’t away, I’m swamped” Hermione said.

 

“I know, so I talked to both of your bosses and they agreed that you’ve both working very hard and in need of a break. So they agreed time off for both of you” Harry said.

 

Daphne and Hermione were shocked. Harry went over their heads and talked to their bosses into taking vacation. They didn’t know how to react at the moment.

 

“You two have so much vacation built up anyway that we can have a nice holiday. Besides, I’ve been wanting to get away for a while since it’s been not stop since the end of the war” Harry said.

 

“Harry” Hermione said.

 

Harry prepared himself for a shellacking since he didn’t consult her on this.

 

“I don’t have any clothes for the trip for wherever we are going” Hermione said.

 

Harry relaxed a bit, but was still on alert. He knew Hermione and knew she might have a plan in mind to harm him.

 

“Don’t worry Harry, we aren’t mad. We were just shocked. I think this vacation is a wonderful idea. I was close to hexing someone, which means I need a break” Daphne said.

 

Harry looked at Daphne and knew she was fine with it. Hermione, he was still wary of.

 

“I’m not mad Harry. Just a bit upset that you did talk to me first” Hermione said.

 

Harry finally relaxed.

 

“Sorry, but I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise” he said sheepishly.

 

Both of his wives smiled at him.

 

“Well now, I think we have some planning to do” Hermione said.

 

Daphne nodded.

 

The rest of the night they planned their vacation.

 

 

**End**


	88. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 88: Hannah Abbott**

 

Hannah was on her knees as she bobbed her head. She was sucking and licking her best on the cock in her mouth. She heard grunts coming from her partner. Her knees were going to be covered with dirt from the greenhouse they were in.

 

“Such a fucking good mouth Abbott” Harry grunted.

 

Hannah was pleased to hear this and jut sped up her bobbing. Soon Harry shot his load into Hannah mouth and she swallowed it all.

 

“I love the taste of your come Harry” she said licking her lips.

 

Harry stood there panting a bit then pulled Hannah up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

 

“Time for me to taste you” he said.

 

Hannah shivered as she felt Harry’s hands flip her skirt up. Then his hands pulled down her panties. He got down on his knees and attacked Hannah’s cunt like a starving man. Hannah let out a loud moan as she gripped Harry’s hair with one hand as she used the other to stay upright. Harry’s tongue wiggled around inside her center used his nose to brush her clit. This sent shockwaves through Hannah’s body.

 

“Oh fucking Merlin, eat me Harry” Hannah moaned.

 

Harry decided to put a new twist that he had just learned. He imagined a snake and began speaking Parseltongue. His tongue began vibrating, which caused Hannah to grip the table til her knuckles turned white.

 

“Oh Harry!” she screamed as her orgasmed washed over her.

 

Harry didn’t stop and kept licking Hannah out until she came for a second time. Hannah’s legs were wobbly and she could barely stand when Harry kissed her letting her taste her own juices in Harry’s mouth. She moaned in pleasure from tasting herself.

 

“Ready for my cock?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh Merlin yes” Hannah said.

 

Hannah laid down on the ground and flipped her skirt up to show of her gushing pussy to Harry’s eyes. Harry got down and aimed his cock at Hannah’s entrance. With one hard thrust he filled Hannah’s cunt with his rock hard member. Hannah moaned as she gripped the ground with her hands.

 

“So big Harry, you’re so big” Hannah groaned.

 

“And you’re so tight Abbott. Who knew puffs had such tight cunts” Harry said.

 

“Wait til you get to Susan’s. Hers is tighter than mine” Hannah said.

 

“Can’t wait, but right now I want to fuck yours” Harry said.

 

“Then don’t keep me waiting” Hannah said.

 

Harry pulled back til only the head of his cock was in Hannah then slammed back into the Hufflepuff. Hannah moaned. Harry was the only guy she had who’d had such a big cock. Ernie was small and Justin liked guys while the in the closet Neville Longbottom was nice, but too plain for her tastes. Harry liked fucking in areas that could get them caught. That added to the excitement.

 

“Fuck me Harry, fuck my pussy. It’s all yours” Hannah moaned.

 

Harry grunted as he pounded Hannah’s pussy hard and fast. She was tight and he liked how her walls tried to clutch him as he pulled out. Soon he couldn’t hold back and with one more violent push he came inside Hannah. Hannah sighed as she was filled. She didn’t care if Harry came inside her. She was on the potion and she also used a contraceptive charm for extra measure.

 

“That was fucking wonderful” Hannah said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

“We’re done yet Abbott. Your pussy is still mine” Harry growled.

 

Hannah moaned as she was turned over so she was on her hands and knees.

 

“Get ready for round two” Harry said.

 

Hannah was once again filled by Harry and she groaned as her pussy was stretched once again. Harry fucked Hannah harder this time since he was in a better position. Harry fucked Hannah so hard that Hannah fell on her elbows due to the violent thrusts.

 

“Oh Merlin Harry, wreck me. Wreck my cunt” Hannah shouted.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk when we’re done” Harry grunted.

 

Hannah just moaned as another orgasm washed over her. The thought of her being incapacitated thrill her in some part of her mind. Soon Harry came again inside Hannah and he pulled out letting his seed drip out of her. Hannah was drooling partially. She was halfway to be totally ruined. But Harry wasn’t done yet. He turned Hannah over again to see her dazed look in her eyes. He moved her legs up so they were pressed against her chest and entered her once more.

 

“Time for the finale” Harry said.

 

Hannah let out a gurgle as she was speared. Harry hammered Hannah hard and Hannah was now gone. She was drooling and moaning and that was all she could do. Harry came for the last time and then put his pants back on and admired his work.

 

“Another bitched fixed” he said then exited the greenhouse.

 

 

**End**


	89. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 89: Luna Lovegood**

 

Luna skipped around as she played around the stream near her home. She was humming a tune that she had made up. What she was looking for was anybody’s guess.

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are” Luna sang.

 

There was no answer and if there was anyone around they’d think the little blond girl had gone crazy. Luna though just began humming again as she moved away from the stream and headed for the woods. Still looking around trying to find whatever it was she was looking for. She’d look under rocks and leaves. And every once and a while she’d call out.

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are”

 

This went on for a few hours with Luna searching to no avail. But it didn’t seem to dampen her spirits as she had a smile on her face the entire time. It was like that because she liked the hunt.

 

“I know you’re here somewhere the Dinglebears are sniffing around you” Luna called.

 

No response was heard and Luna skipped off humming. She headed to a new area and kept up her search.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Soon it was getting a bit late and Luna had twigs and leaves in her hair and her clothes. But she didn’t seem to even notice as she kept up her search.

 

“I am getting warmer” Luna called out.

 

Again no response.

 

Luna didn’t seem all that worried that night was slowly falling and she kept up her search. Soon she had reached a part of the woods she had yet explored. She scrunched her brow then nodded. She began searching even though she’d probably get lost. That’s when she felt a shift. She smiled.

 

“There you are” she said.

 

Again no response.

 

“I am close now. You can come out” Luna said happily.

 

Just like before no response.

 

Luna didn’t seem upset and kept looking. She had her hands out grabbing air until she felt fabric. She smiled and yanked it off to reveal a smiling Harry Potter.

 

“Bout time Luna, I was afraid I was going to here all night like times before” Harry said.

 

“Oh Harry, you know I’ve gotten better at seeking” Luna said.

 

“Well lets get back and have some dinner. I am sure you’re starved” Harry said.

 

“Pudding for dessert?” Luna asked.

 

“Of course Luna” Harry chuckled then kissed the lithe blond on the top of the head.

 

The pair made it back and headed inside where they had a nice meal with one another. The meal finished when Luna had her fill of pudding, which took a while since she ate a lot of pudding. She loves her pudding.

 

Once they were done they settled in the living room.

 

“So since you found me, what would you like your reward to be?” Harry asked.

 

Luna hopped into Harry’s lap and snuggled in.

 

“Hmmm, how about a nice bubble bath then a good night snuggle” the blond suggested.

 

“I like the sound of that. Would it just be you in the bath though?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course not silly. Bath time alone is no fun. You should know that” Luna giggled.

 

Harry smiled and kissed Luna on the cheek and carried her in to the bathroom to make good on that promise. After the joint bath and Luna in her favorite fluffy blue bathrobe the two laid down in bed holding one another.

 

“Mmmm, this is nice” Luna said with a wide some on her face.

 

“It is” Harry said then kissed Luna’s nose.

 

“Night my Harry” Luna yawned.

 

“Night Luna, my seeker” Harry said.

 

 

**End**


	90. Lily Potter

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is for RedCrimson and VRmaster300, who had suggest and VRmaster300 gave me the framework to built from. Thanks and I hope I did a good job on it. Also this will be a small arc and will continue for a few chapters then I’ll get back my normal routine. Enjoy!**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 90: Lily Potter**

 

Lily groaned as she was being pounded into the mattress. Sweat soaked her entire body as she was getting the fucking of a lifetime.

 

“Fuck, oh Merlin fuck me” she moaned.

 

Harry, who was on top of her was thrusting in and out of his mom as hard as he could. Sweat was dripping off him onto the woman who had gave birth to him. He then burrowed his head into his mother’s sweaty cleavage. He attacked the breasts he nursed from when he was, but a babe. Lily moaned as Harry attacked her breasts. She held his head to her heaving chest not wanting him to stop.

 

“Oh Harry, I’m going to come” Lily warned.

 

Harry just increased his thrusting and with one final hard thrust he came in his mom. Thankfully they had used contraceptive charms so there was no way they’d get pregnant. Harry rolled off his mom panting.

 

“Merlin mom, you still have a tight pussy even after all these years” he said wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“You have such a bigger cock than your father” Lily said.

 

Harry’s dad, Lily’s husband, James had died due to a rare magical illness that only affect a small part of the magical population. It had happened a year ago. Lily grieved for a while until one night Harry came home to a drunken Lily. Lily in her drunken stupor thought that Harry was James and attacked him with passion. Harry tried to fight her off, but soon succumb to Lily’s advances and that was their first night together.

 

Now they slept together whenever they could, but a small wrinkle will interrupt their routine. Harry was getting married.

 

“Hermione and her mother are going to move in a few weeks, is that alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Sure it is Harry, but how are we going to keep doing this with Hermione and her mother around. I mean, we have enough trouble when your sisters are home?” Lily asked.

 

“You’ll figure a way. I mean, you are the brightest witch of your age” Harry said.

 

Lily grinned and pulled Harry into a kiss.

 

Yes, Harry was going to marry Hermione Granger. The two have known one another since their Hogwarts days and that friendship grew into love. Though they denied their feelings for a while until a few years ago. Now Hermione was his fiancée. They both talked and they both agreed that she and her mother would move into Potter manor. Hermione’s mother, Emma, had lost her husband a year ago like Lily’s, though Emma’s husband died from a drunk driver.

 

“Though, it will be a bit of exciting seeking around” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Lily couldn’t help, but giggle. Only Harry would like the thought of getting caught. Though the idea thrilled her too. Hell, it made her wet. She would have to have a talk with Hermione sometime soon.

 

 _This going to be good. Now I’ll both my mom and Emma in the same house to fuck_ Harry thought.

 

You’ve heard right. Harry was also screwing Hermione’s mom, Emma. That started as a, well, it started as a comforting kind of thing then soon grew to a routine thing whenever he was staying with the Grangers. Now with the three women he’s fucking living in one roof, things will be interesting.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of the first part. Hope I did alright. Thanks.**


	91. Emma Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is the second part of my little series. Enjoy!**

****

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 91: Emma Granger**

 

Hermione was very pleased as she looked through the wedding dresses. Lily was right by her side making a comment or two about a few of them. The two had become good friends with one another and had similar tastes. They were book hogs and loved to learn.

 

“Hermione, I need to talk to you about something” Lily said.

 

“What about Lily?” Hermione asked.

 

“Well I want to tell you that I am so very happy that Harry is marrying you. I’ve never seen him so happy before and I’m glad you can give him that” Lily said.

 

“Thank you Lily. I love Harry with all my heart and I know he loves me just the same” Hermione said.

 

Tears formed in Lily’s eyes upon hearing this.

 

“I’m sorry Lily, I didn’t mean to make you cry” Hermione said apologetically.

 

“It’s alright, just thinking about James” Lily said wiping the tears away.

 

Hermione rubbed Lily’s back to comforted her soon to be mother in law. Soon the tears ceased and they got back to looking at dresses.

 

“Where is Harry, I haven’t seen him for a while?” Lily asked frowned.

 

“I’m sure he’s around” Hermione said then glanced at a closed changing room.

 

Inside that changing room Harry was sitting on the bench with Emma bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock. Harry had placed a notice-me-not charm as well as a silencing charm on the small room so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

“Oh Harry, I’ve been needing this for weeks” Emma moaned.

 

Harry grinned as he tore Emma’s shirt off to reveal Emma’s still firm breasts. Even for her age she still kept a good figure especially after giving birth to Hermione. Emma’s breasts were a love B close to C cup. They were just as lovely as her daughter’s. Harry latched his mouth onto one of Emma’s nipples and sucked on it.

 

Emma groaned as she threaded her hands through Harry’s unruly hair. She kept his head tight to her chest loving the sensation his mouth was giving her breasts. She kept bouncing not stopping at all as Harry’s thrusted his hips in time with her bouncing.

 

“Harry, we must talk about how we can still have our time with your mother in the same house” Emma grunted.

 

“Now” Harry groaned.

 

“Yes” Emma moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

 

“Fine” Harry grunted as he thrusted up hard.

 

So they discussed how they could seek around at night to be with one another. They decided they’d trade off. One night Harry would go to her room and another night she go to his. It was simple enough, though they know it would be hard to keep it a secret.

 

“We have a plan. I hate to have your mother find out that I am doing this. I do like her” Emma said.

 

Harry just grinned as he thought of the surprise Emma would get when she found Harry fucks his mother too.

 

Soon Harry rose up wrapping his arms around Emma’s waist and spun around pushing her back to the mirror. Emma groaned as she felt the cold glass hit her hot skin. Harry then began to thrust in and out of Emma at earnest. Emma moaned loudly as her cunt was filled and emptied at a rapid rate. Lord, she loved this cock. She loved it the first time she saw it, the first time she taste it, the first time it entered her.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me, fuck me hard!” Emma screamed.

 

Harry obliged and sped up his assault on his fiancée’s mother’s pussy. Soon Emma moaned long and loud as she finally came in a huge orgasm. Harry thrusted up hard one more time and he came inside her.

 

Luckily Harry cast a contraceptive charm on Emma so she wouldn’t get pregnant. For some reason the contraceptive charm worked really well on muggles.

 

Emma slumped slightly from exhaustion.

 

“That was amazing” she said pulling back her sweat slicked hair.

 

“Yeah” Harry said.

 

With one last shared kiss they got dressed, cleaned up a bit and Harry repaired Emma’s shirt. They exited the changing room and joined Hermione and Lily. Emma helped immensely and the two mothers chatted about stuff while Hermione leaned against Harry.

 

“How was it?” she whispered.

 

“Great, your mother has your fire Mione” Harry said.

 

Hermione smiled.

 

“Well, we are very alike” she said.

 

“You are” Harry said.

 

Harry then told Hermione about what he and Emma talked about and Hermione nodded. She had to figure this into her plan, which was already complicated with herself and Lily in it. This was going to be a very interesting.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay this one is shorter than the first and I’m sorry for that, but the next one should be longer. Thanks.**


	92. Emma Granger & Lily Potter

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is the third part of this series. Enjoy!**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 92: Emma Granger & Lily Potter**

 

It was a family dinner at the Potter manor. Hermione and her mother had finally moved in fully and they were having a fine time. With them at the table was Harry’s twin sisters, Rose and Violet. The two sisters were chatting with Hermione about wedding plans and where she and Harry would go for their honeymoon. The meal went nicely as the conversation was merry.

 

/Scene Break/

 

That night Lily snuck out of her room and headed to her son’s. Tonight was her night with Harry and she wasn’t going to waste it. At the same moment in another place in the house Emma was doing the same. She couldn’t help herself. She knew that she and Harry had a plan, but she just needed him tonight. Neither knowing they were headed to the same destination. They made their way quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. When they got to Harry’s door the froze at the sight of one another.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lily asked.

 

“I would ask you the same” Emma said.

 

Soon the door opened to reveal a bare-chested Harry. He looked at both women with a curious expression.

 

“Harry!?” both women said.

 

“Come on in” Harry said.

 

They both did though they were both wondering what was going on.

 

“I guess there isn’t anyway of hiding it anymore, but I’ve been sleeping with both of you at the same time” Harry said.

 

Emma and Lily were both shocked by this.

 

“Now that is revealed. How about we all get to bed” Harry suggested with a smirk.

 

“You want us to still sleep with you even after finding this out?” Emma asked.

 

“Of course, you said you wanted to try being with another woman. Well, here’s you chance” Harry said.

 

Emma blushed as Harry said this, but she was unsure of going through with it. As for Lily, she was angry with Harry, but found that he wasn’t doing this because he did, but because he did actually care for them. So she just sighed and turned to Emma and kissed her.

 

Emma was shocked by this all and didn’t know what to do.

 

“Just go with it” Lily said then she kissed Emma again.

 

Emma this time kissed Lily back and soon they were making out with one another. Harry smiled and sat back. Soon clothes were being pulled off and they were naked.

 

“Ladies, the bed” Harry said breaking them out of their trance.

 

“Yes Harry, I think that’d be best” Lily said.

 

So the two women climbed onto the bed where Harry was and they both kissed Harry in turn then kissed one another again. Harry moved his hands and caressed both of their bodies examining them and finding the difference in them as well as the similarities.

 

Emma’s body was a bit darker than Lily’s. Mainly because Emma likes to tan her body in the nude so there is no panty-lines or anything. Lily’s was pale since her skin doesn’t tan well. Emma’s breasts were close to a C cup while Lily’s were a C cup definitely and much perkier than Emma’s though that was due to magic since she doesn’t age as fast as Emma since Lily is magical and Emma is not. Their cunts were the same though. Both hairless and tight. Harry pushed two fingers into each and they moaned as they kept kissing one another. Soon Harry slowly finger fucked them to orgasm.

 

When they came Harry took his fingers out and had them taste one another.

 

“Merlin Emma, you taste good” Lily said.

 

“You too Lily, you taste sweet like honey” Emma said.

 

Harry grinned.

 

Soon the two women got into a 69 and began eating each other out. Lily had a bit of experience with this and helped coach Emma a bit. Soon they were moaning. Harry couldn’t take it anymore got up. He then pressed his cock into Emma. Emma gasped into Lily’s pussy as she was filled. Soon Harry began pumping in and out of Emma hard and fast. Emma had trouble doing her duty in eating Lily from the pleasure she was getting.

 

Lily was a bit disappointed in the fact that her son was fucking Emma first and not her. But that ceased when Harry pulled out and put his cock into her mouth. Lily moaned as she tasted not only Emma’s juices, but Harry’s cock. It tasted good. Soon Harry pulled out then pushed back into Emma then after a couple strokes he pushed back into Lily’s mouth then back into Emma.

 

Soon Harry came he shot his load into Emma and then pulled out. Lily rushed in and sucked her son’s seed out of Emma. Emma moaned louder at this since her cunt was sensitive from her orgasm she got from being fuck by Harry.

 

Harry then moved to the other side and slid into Lily. Lily moaned into Emma’s pussy and that caused Emma to come again making her juices flood from her gushing cunt onto Lily’s face.

 

 _Damn, she came hard_ Lily thought.

 

Soon Harry repeated what he had done before. Fuck his mother cunt then have Emma suck him off then back to Lily then to Emma. Harry came in Lily and Emma sucked out of Lily.

 

Harry laid back a bit tired from it all, but he was ready for more. He then had the two women change positions so they were lying on top of one another. Harry then began fucking both of them alternating by thrusting his cock in one of their pussies then the other ever other stroke. Lily and Emma made out as this happened. The rubbed and caressed one another’s bodies. Pinching, pulling, and caressing one another’s breasts. Soon Harry came in Emma, but that didn’t slow him as she kept going on until he came in his mom.

 

After that they were exhausted. They laid there for a bit then got under the blankets and fell asleep. Before Harry dozed off he remembered that he didn’t use the contraceptive charm on either woman.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Months later Harry was pleased. He had his arm wrapped around his wife Hermione, who was heavily pregnant.

 

“You look happy Harry” Hermione said.

 

“Of course I am Hermione. You’re pregnant with my child” Harry said.

 

“So are we.”

 

Harry turned and smiled as he saw both his mother and Emma were also both heavily pregnant.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: one more left. Also the name of Harry’s two sisters are not permanent. They what I just used for this story. They may change. Thanks.**


	93. Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: the fourth and final of this little series. Enjoy!**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 93: Hermione Granger**

 

Harry awoke to find a naked Hermione bouncing up and down on his cock. Her breasts bouncing with every movement she makes.

 

“Morning Harry” Hermione panted.

 

“Morning Mione” Harry said.

 

The he turned to find both Emma and Lily both still asleep with big smiles on their faces.

 

“I placed a sleeping charm on the both of them. I wanted you alone for a while” Hermione explained.

 

“Well you have me, are you enjoying yourself?” Harry asked smirking.

 

Hermione smiled as she grounded her pussy against Harry’s pelvis.

 

“What do you think?” she asked seductively.

 

Harry grinned and grabbed Hermione’s hips and helped her out. Hermione moaned as she was being thrusted into.

 

“Oh Harry” she groaned.

 

“Mione” Harry moaned.

 

Harry shot his seed into Hermione.

 

“So what were you dreaming about?” Hermione asked as she rested her head on Harry’s chest with Harry’s cock still in her.

 

“I’ll tell you as I fuck you” Harry said.

 

He then spun around with Hermione changing from being on top to being on the bottom. He then began thrusting in and out of Hermione hard and fast. This caused Hermione to scream in pleasure. Thankfully the sleep charm Hermione used was quite strong or else they have two wide awake women right about now.

 

“Oh Harry!” she shouted.

 

Harry kept thrusting as he told Hermione about his dream he had. He told her about how she was heavily pregnant as was his mother and Emma and how happy he was with that.

 

“Well, we better get going on if we want to make your dream come true” Hermione moaned as another orgasmed rushed through her.

 

Harry kept going as he grinned.

 

“I agree that means I fuck you, your mom, and my mom until they are good and pregnant” he said grunting.

 

Hermione moaned as she agreed with Harry’s plan. I mean, what was there to not like. She’d get to get fucked a lot. She didn‘t think her mother nor Lily would complain either since they’d get fucked good as well until they are they are pregnant too.

 

When Harry finally came he rested his weight on his elbows so not to crush Hermione with his weight.

 

“So, how’d they take it?” Hermione asked.

 

“Pretty well, I think my mom got to yours. We had a great night last night” Harry said.

 

“I’ll bet” Hermione said with a smirk.

 

“Here, read my mind and you’ll find out yourself” Harry said.

 

Hermione did and stared into Harry’s eyes and saw the whole event herself and she got wet watching her mother go at another woman and wondered if she’d be the same way when it would be her. When the memory ended Harry kissed Hermione lovingly.

 

“Well love?” he asked.

 

“I think we’re going to have some interesting times ahead” Hermione said.

 

Harry grinned since he had to agree with her. Interesting times indeed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this little arc. Sorry for ending it here, but I wanted to get back to my regular routine. RedCrimson and VRmaster300 I hope I did your ideas justice. Thanks.**


	94. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 94: Padma Patil**

 

Padma flicked a piece of stray hair with a puff of breath as she stood on a high ladder trying to organize some books. She had a stack of them beside her just waiting to be put away. Now usually she used magic for this, but once and a while she liked to do it the muggle way. It felt nice to physically do the work than be lazy. Besides, it helped keep her in shape, somewhat. She bent down to grab another book when the ladder creaked. She knew the ladder was very old and probably not super stable, but figured that it could hold her. She was wrong as the rung she was on broke and she fell.

 

 _I am going to die_ she thought even though that thought was quite stupid.

 

But she didn’t feel the ground. No, what she felt was a pair of strong arms holding her. She opened her eyes, whish were closed and saw herself staring into a pair of bright green ones.

 

“Hey Pad, nice of you to drop in” Harry Potter said with a smirk.

 

“Not funny Harry, and can you please put me down” Padma said blushing slightly.

 

Harry let her down and Padma smoothed out her skirt. She’d had a crush on Harry since their school days and it didn’t help that he was now a frequent visitor to the bookstore where she worked at part time.

 

“So what brings you back here to day Harry?” Padma asked.

 

“Oh nothing much, I just felt like visiting” Harry said with a smile.

 

Padma’s eyebrow raised at this. Usually Harry always had an excuse to see her. This was the first time he didn’t. What was he planning?

 

“So, are you free?” Harry asked.

 

Padma scrunched her brow. What was he getting at?

 

“Want to get something to eat, my treat” Harry said flashing his famous smile.

 

Padma had to fight the blush that was creeping across her cheeks. Not even she was immune to the Potter charm.

 

“S-s-sure” the former Ravenclaw stuttered out.

 

“Great, I’ll pick you up from her when your shift is over” Harry said with a grin.

 

Padma could only nod and Harry left.

 

 _What just happened?_ Padma thought as she stood there.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Padma was soon off and she sighed. She wasn’t sure if Harry was going to show up or not. She was a bit worried that he wouldn’t. But why was she worried about that? I mean, it’s only Harry for Merlin sake. Why should she be so giddy about her date with Harry?

 

“Sorry I’m late. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting” Harry said.

 

This broke Padma’s train of thought as she looked up to see Harry smiling at her. Again a blush slowly crept up her cheeks.

 

“Well lets get going then” Harry said taking Padma’s arm.

 

Padma allowed Harry to lead her. She wasn’t sure where he was taking her, but somehow knew he’d protect her. Soon Harry apparated them away and Padma had to blink and look around to get her bearings. Where was she?

 

“You need to get changed for dinner, so that’s why we’re here in Paris to get you the right outfit. Money is no object” Harry said with a smile.

 

Harry had apparated them to Paris. That wasn‘t possible. It was too far away to do. But from the look on Harry’s face he just proved it was. Or that if your name is Harry Potter than nothing is impossible. Soon she led into a very high-end boutique. She took her time looking. She wasn’t like her sister and was a fashion queen of some kind, but she knew that this clothing was amazingly expensive. She chose carefully and Harry bought it for her though she balked slightly at the price.

 

Once that was done Harry had her change and they went to a very fancy restaurant. Padma looked around and was amazed at everything around her.

 

“I wanted our first date to be memorable” Harry said with a smile.

 

“First date Harry, are you that confident that I’ll give you another?” Padma asked teasingly.

 

“Well, I figured that I needed to do something grand to start off the night, but I have more in store that will help me get that second date” Harry said with a grin.

 

Padma was very curious on what Harry had planned and tried to get it out of him. But he was mum about the whole thing. Soon they ordered and they chatted about their lives after Hogwarts, the war.

 

Padma had survived the war with only scars and a limp in her left leg. A curse hit her left leg, which made her fear that it would be lost, but thankfully madam Pomfrey was able to save it though it would never be as strong as it was.

 

As for Harry. He defeated Voldemort and won it all. He had done his duty and then disappeared from the wizarding world for a bit til everything calmed down. He kept in contact with his two best friends, Hermione and Neville. Ron had died in the fight before the final and battle. Neville quickly stepped up and soon became Harry’s new best mate. Though the young Longbottom lord knew he could never replace Ron, but he stood by Harry when he needed it. Harry did come back to Britain a few times for weddings and other events though only his friends knew when he came back.

 

Back to the date the two enjoyed their time and found they had a lot in common though there were from different houses in school. Padma found that Harry was quite smart and only hid his intelligence til recently. She liked the conversations they were engaging in. He showed views that she had never thought of, and liked the challenge he gave her intellectually.

 

Once dinner was over Harry took her to a large room. She wasn’t sure where she was until the lights came on. She gasped when all she could see was wall-to-wall books. The bookcase reached the ceiling, which were very high. There was so many of them that her eyes never stayed in one area.

 

“I knew you’d love it” Harry said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

 

Padma couldn’t speak. She was in nirvana.

 

“Welcome to the Potter ancestral library. This is where all the books that the Potters have gathered are congregated before they are sent off to another of the Potter property’s library” Harry said.

 

Padma couldn’t believe it. This was the central core of the Potter library. Every single book owned by the Potters as well as the Blacks was here.

 

“I have given you full access to this” Harry said.

 

Padma tore her eyes off the books and to Harry. She couldn’t believe Harry would present her with something like this on their first date.

 

“So, did I snag a second date?” Harry said.

 

“YES! YES! YES!” Padma screamed.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

 

**End**


	95. Elizabeth Vector & Aurora Sinistra

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is could be the sequel to chapter 23 if you want it to be.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 95: Elizabeth Vector & Aurora Sinistra**

 

Elizabeth felt a pair of calloused hands roam her body and she moaned. Merlin, the lad had magical hands. They knew how to touch her and where. They then cupped her swinging breasts and she groaned. She was on her hands and knees with Harry in back of her thrusting in and out of her gushing cunt.

 

“Mmmm, Harry” she moaned.

 

“Yes professor?” Harry asked.

 

“Harry, you know you should call me Elizabeth during your tutoring sessions” Elizabeth chided gently.

 

“Sorry, Elizabeth” Harry said.

 

“No problem Harry” Elizabeth said.

 

Harry pumped into Elizabeth a few more times then he came in her. Elizabeth sighed as Harry’s seed filled her. It was always a great feeling of having Harry’s seed inside. She had already come a couple times so she was satisfied. She then got up and put on a robe.

 

“I think that’s the end of this session. Please come back tomorrow night Mr. Potter” the professor of Arithmancy said.

 

Harry nodded and got dressed then left.

 

Elizabeth sighed and relaxed. Harry was a gifted lover when given a bit of time. Over the last few months Harry had given her some many memorable orgasms and even experimented a bit with her too. Merlin, the boy had an amazing sex drive. She thought it was just because he was a teenage male, but it was more than that. The lad had great stamina and she figured it was because he had so much magical power. She wanted to experiment on this, but she always got sidetracked.

 

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Come in” she called.

 

“Lizzie, where have you been?” Aurora Sinistra asked as she stepped into her friend’s quarters.

 

“What do you mean Aurora? I’ve been here the whole time” Elizabeth said confused.

 

“What I mean is that for the past few months you’ve been skipping our little girl’s night” Aurora said.

 

 _Damn, I forgot about those_ Elizabeth thought.

 

Since Aurora and Elizabeth were both the youngest members on staff they hung around one another after class time. They had a special night of which they called girl’s night where they drank and gossiped like they were back in school.

 

“I’m sorry Aurora, I’ve been tutoring a student in need of help and it seemed that they needed more help than I thought” Elizabeth said.

 

Aurora eyed her friend critically.

 

“You’ve been sleeping with him, haven’t you?” she said.

 

Elizabeth looked shocked then cursed herself for forgetting that Aurora knew her the best. They were two of the youngest members on staff since they only graduated about a year apart from one another. So they became friends easily when they became professors at Hogwarts.

 

“I can’t believe you could do such a thing Lizzie. You can’t sleep with a student. It’s against the rules” Aurora shouted.

 

“Aurora, please calm down. I know it looks bad, but I couldn’t help myself. Besides, it isn’t just any student” Elizabeth said.

 

“Oh, then who is it?” Aurora asked.

 

“Harry Potter” Elizabeth said.

 

Aurora’s eyes bugled at this.

 

“WHAT?!” she exclaimed.

 

“It’s Harry Potter, and let me tell you he’s the best lover I’ve ever had” Elizabeth said.

 

“Lover, Lizzie, don’t you know what you’ve done” Aurora said.

 

“I’ll tell you what, if I can talk Harry into doing you will you keep this a secret?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“Wha-what, I will not be dragged down with you Lizzie” Aurora said.

 

“Come on Aurora, don’t act so high and mighty. I know you’ve had thoughts about Potter like I have and I can tell you he’s even better than those thoughts” Elizabeth said smirking.

 

Aurora was stuck. She wanted to take the high ground and tell, but there was the prospect of sleeping with Harry Potter and could she pass that up? Her mind was in turmoil until her need won through.

 

“What time?” she asked with a sigh.

 

Elizabeth smiled.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Two nights later and Aurora was in Elizabeth’s quarters waiting for Harry to show. Aurora was very nervous about the whole thing.

 

“What if he doesn’t find me attractive Lizzie. I mean, I don’t look like I did in school” Aurora complained.

 

“Aurora will you stop it. You look amazing and you haven’t changed much since school” Elizabeth said.

 

Soon Harry came in and was a bit shocked at what he saw. Elizabeth was here as usual, but why was professor Sinistra here.

 

“Um, professor, I didn’t know you’d be here” Harry said.

 

“Harry, she knows and has agreed she wouldn’t tell if you give her a ride of a lifetime. Who knows she just might join us after” Elizabeth said with a smile.

 

Harry wasn’t sure about this whole thing and looked like it. So Elizabeth got up and walked to Harry and pulled him into a long kiss to settle his nerves.

 

Aurora stood there getting a bit turned on watching her friend make out with their student. Soon clothes were being tugged and pulled off. Soon they were naked and touching one another. Aurora couldn’t stand it. She began rubbing herself to get some relief.

 

“I’m sorry Aurora, we forgot about you” Elizabeth said when she finally broke away from Harry.

 

Aurora stopped her rubbing and saw Harry and her friend stalk towards her. Soon she was leapt upon and her clothes were ripped off to reveal her supple body. She worked just as hard as Elizabeth to keep her body in shape. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Elizabeth’s, but she had her pussy shaven just like the Arithmancy professor’s. Harry liked he saw and attacked her breasts making Aurora moan in pleasure.

 

“He has such a talented tongue” Elizabeth said smiling.

 

She then guided the two to her bed and had Aurora lie down as Harry ravished her breasts. Harry’s hands were trailing down and soon were at her inner thigh making circles.

 

“Stop teasing me Mr. Potter. Put them in me” Aurora begged.

 

Harry being a gentleman obliged and shoved two fingers into Aurora’s juicy cunt. Aurora moaned as the two fingers pumped in and out of her. Merlin they felt so great.

 

Elizabeth sat back and played with herself as she watched her friend get pleasured. She was patient and could wait her turn. Besides Harry can go all night if he wanted to. So she had no fear of him leaving her hanging.

 

Back to Harry and Aurora. Harry had moved his mouth away from Aurora’s breasts, which left her whining. Harry moved his mouth down and attacked Aurora’s pussy. He used Parseltongue to increase her pleasure.

 

“Oh Merlin, I’m coming!” Aurora exclaimed.

 

She fell limp from her orgasm and was gasping for breath.

 

“How was it girl?” Elizabeth asked.

 

Aurora turned her head to her friend.

 

“Fucking amazing” she said.

 

“Harry, I think it is time for Aurora to see some real stars” Elizabeth said.

 

Harry nodded and lined up his cock and shoved it into Aurora’s still quivering cunt. Aurora moaned as she was being filled. She had never had a man fill her up so much. He touched every part of her that it was putting her senses in overload. Harry then began thrusting in and out of her and that only increase the overbearing load.

 

“Oh god Harry! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Aurora screamed.

 

“She’s quite vocal” Harry commented.

 

“She is” Elizabeth agreed.

 

Aurora moaned and screamed her pleasure and when she came that only increased her already raised volume. Thankfully Elizabeth had sound proofed her quarters so no one would hear them. She knew Aurora was a loud lover. Aurora had come several times and was amazed that Harry still hadn’t come yet. She knew she wasn’t going to last too much longer at this rate. So she used all of her strength and squeezed Harry to get him to come. She wanted him to come. She hadn’t a guy come inside her for far too long.

 

Harry grunted and with one last very hard thrust he came inside Aurora. Aurora saw stars this time and passed out.

 

“You knocked her out Harry dear” Elizabeth said.

 

“Yeah, I did” Harry said wiping his brow off sweat.

 

“Ready for another round?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“Give me a few minutes” Harry said pulling out.

 

“No problem. I’ll occupy my time” Elizabeth said.

 

She then took Harry’s limp juice covered cock in her mouth and began sucking it like a nursing calf. She felt it slowly harden in her mouth and she kept on sucking. Harry relaxed and let Elizabeth do all the work as he regained his strength. It didn’t take to long and he pulled out of Elizabeth’s mouth and pushed into her cunt.

 

Elizabeth moaned as she was stretched again by Harry’s cock. She would never get tired of this feeling.

 

“Fuck me baby, fuck me hard” Elizabeth commanded.

 

Harry nodded and pounded Elizabeth with fury. Elizabeth gasped as she was pushed hard into the mattress. But she loved this hard fucking. She needed it. She had gotten so worked up watching Aurora and Harry she needed the instant relief. She got it as she came not three minutes in. Soon it worked like clockwork she would come every four minutes. Harry kept pounding her without breaking stride.

 

“Yes Harry, that’s it, fuck me like the whore I am. I’m your slut” Elizabeth shouted.

 

Harry heard all the dirty talk before and knew not to put stock in it. Soon Harry came inside Elizabeth and fell back panting. Elizabeth was barely conscious and was panting. Aurora had awoken and had watched her friend get pummeled. It fascinated her.

 

“Harry, I think you’ll need some extra help in Astronomy” Aurora said.

 

“Yes, I think a double study session is in order” Elizabeth said with tired voice.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, that the end of this one. I’m not sure if there will be a sequel to this one or not. Who knows.**


	96. Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 96: Alicia Spinnet**

 

Alicia Spinnet sighed as she cleaned up the practice field. She grumbled about having picked the short straw this time and highly suspected that her teammates lengthen their straws so it would be her. She grunted as she lifted up the trunk that held the four balls. She hated this since there was always sight moved by the Bludgers struggling to get free. She soon finished the clean up and wiped her brow.

 

“Hey Leesh, you finished?”

 

Alicia turned around to find Harry smiling at her. She couldn’t help, but smile back since Harry had a way of smiling that relaxed her.

 

“Yeah, now I’m going home to take a nice soothing bath” she said.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Harry asked with wigging eyebrows.

 

Alicia laughed and rolled her eyes. She was amazed this was the same boy she, Katie and Angelina teased so much in school. There was an unofficial contest to see who could get Harry turn red the most.

 

“Sorry Harry, but my tub is too small for both of us” she said.

 

“So we’d have to squeeze together. Doesn’t sound like a horrible thing” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Alicia blushed slightly at that as her mind went into imagination overdrive. She had to shake her head vigorously to clear her head.

 

“How about I meet down at our usual place once I get clean up?” she suggested.

 

“Sure, I’ll be in our usual booth” Harry said.

 

With that they parted ways and Alicia apparated to her flat and had her bath then changed into something more comfortable. She then apparated to a muggle pub that she and Harry always went to. They went to this muggle pub since it was quite easy for them to go and not be recognized by anyone. She found him in their booth and climbed in opposite of him.

 

“So how was practice?” Harry asked.

 

“Annoying, I highly doubt we’ll make the playoffs this year” Alicia said.

 

“Come on, you pretty much rebuild the entire team to compete. I thought you said a few months ago that this was a championship bound team?” Harry asked.

 

Alicia sighed.

 

“I know I said that, but I was wrong. There are so many egos to work with and I really hate it” she said.

 

“Sounds like you could use a vacation” Harry commented.

 

“I wished I could, but I am captain this year” Alicia said.

 

“Captain, congratulations” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Thanks, but it seems that I am getting all the work the captain should be doing” Alicia said with a tired sigh.

 

“Cheer up Alicia, if the season will go as badly as you think it will then it will be over soon than you think” Harry said.

 

“Thanks Harry” Alicia mumbled.

 

The rest of the night the two talked, drank and ate.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It became very busy for Alicia and she barely had time to do her usual things in her life since the season started. The team started out losing their first match and badly. This seemed to start a trend and the whole team was ridiculed in the press. Alicia hated it since she was doing all she could in her spot as Chaser and couldn’t be held responsible for the rest of the team. But even with all the stuff going on she still had time to talk and spend time with Harry. That was the only highlight of the season. Harry went every one of her games cheering for her. It helped to have a friendly face in the crowd.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Once the season was over Alicia was so glad that Harry took her out in celebration.

 

“Why do you want to celebrate Harry? Our record was the second worst in team history” Alicia asked.

 

“We’re celebrating because you survived your first year as captain and with flying colors in my most humble opinion” Harry said.

 

Alicia smiled. She liked the way Harry knew how to cheer her up.

 

“Come on, to the pub” Harry said.

 

Alicia followed Harry into the pub and found it dark.

 

“Harry, what is going on here?” she asked.

 

Soon the lights came on and a huger shout of ‘Surprise!’ rang out.

 

Alicia was shocked. There in front of her was her friends and family. They were all wearing Spinnet jerseys either from her Gryffindor days or her team now. She turned to Harry for an explanation.

 

“You looked down and I wanted to do something to cheer you up. So what better way than to throw a party with all of your friends and family” Harry said.

 

Alicia threw her arms around Harry and kissed on the lips.

 

“You’re the best Harry” she said.

 

Harry chuckled and led her into the mob.

 

The night was great and Alicia found that Harry rented out the entire pub just for the night. She had a great time talking with her two former teammates Katie and Angelina as well as Fred and George and Oliver Wood. She also chatted with others she knew and a smile was firmly etched on her face the entire night.

 

Soon it was time to call it a night and Harry walked Alicia back. It was a nice night and a walk helped them burn some of the alcohol from their systems. Once they got to Alicia’s door she turned to Harry.

 

“Thank you Harry, for everything” she said sincerely.

 

“Anything for you miss Spinnet” Harry said smiling.

 

Alicia kissed Harry one last time then turned in. Harry smiled as he walked out whistling.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this was one was more friendship than anything, but I thought I laid a bit of foundation for something more between the two.**


	97. Delacour sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

****

 

 

**A/N: this one isn’t at all connected to the one I did back in Ch. 33. Also I will not do their accents since it is plain annoying.**

****

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 97: Delacour sisters**

 

Fleur let out a soft moan as she felt someone sucking on her right nipple. As that was going on a soft hand was massaging her left breast. She awoke to find her sister Gabrielle working her on her chest.

 

“Gabi, what are you doing?” the Beauxbatons Champion asked.

 

“Just waking you up sister” Gabrielle said.

 

“Well, it is a great way of waking up” Fleur said.

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet then.”

 

Fleur turned her head to find Harry standing there naked his cock already fully at attention. That’s when everything came back to her. The night after the second task Fleur was so relieved that her sister was alright. She wanted to thank the one who returned the one most precious thing to her. So she sent Harry a letter to come to the carriages. When Harry arrived he was nervous since he was unsure why he was here. Well, he knew that Fleur wanted to thank him, but why here, at night?

 

The two got to talking and they found themselves becoming good friends. But soon Fleur felt something flare inside her. It was her Veela nature telling her that Harry was the one for her. She tried to resist and hold back her nature, but with a quick wave of her wand the door to her room was sealed and she lunged at Harry. Clothes flew everywhere and soon the two were naked.

 

Harry was already hard and Fleur wasted not time claiming her mate. Their first bout together was chaotic. Harry was at first scared then aroused and soon he was lost to his teenage hormones. He wasn’t a total novice when it came to sex. Hermione had given blowjobs several times and he had eaten her out too. They just thought of one another as friends with benefits.

 

Fleur was a natural since she was part Veela. She knew what to do and once their first coupling was finished she told Harry why she acted like she did. Harry was shocked, but accepted it. In the way of the Veelas they were married.

 

A knock on the door got their attention. Mainly because Fleur only sealed it so no sound could get out. That meant sound could come in. Fleur went to the door and found Gabrielle looking sweaty and nervous. When led in Gabrielle and she saw Harry she did a Fleur. Clothes went flying. Luckily Fleur closed the door and sealed it again.

 

After this bout. There was some more talk and then sleep. Harry had went twice and he was tired.

 

Fleur felt something enter her soaked cunt, which broke her from her reminiscing. She moaned as Harry pushed into her. Lord, did he fill her up. She loved the way his cock touched every part of her.

 

“Harry, love me, please” the French beauty moaned.

 

Harry obliged and began thrusting in and out of Fleur at a nice pace. He was now a bit more skilled in the sex department and felt confident in his newly acquired skills. He worked Fleur up slowly so she’d beg for him to fuck her hard.

 

As Harry was doing that Gabrielle climbed onto of her sister to feast on her sister’s chest in a better position. She licked, sucked, and bit at the pair of perfect globes of flesh. The skin was flawless with pink erect nipples hard and begging for attention.

 

Fleur’s whole body was on fire from all the sensations coursing through her. She didn’t know how long she was going to last with the two working her.

 

Harry had a good view of Gabrielle’s pussy from his spot. He moved a hand, which was on Fleur’s hip and stuck two fingers into his second wife. Gabrielle’s head shot up as she moaned.

 

“Oh Harry” she moaned.

 

Harry timed his thrusts so he was pumping in and out of Fleur and Gabrielle at the same time.

 

Fleur reached her peak and she came with a scream. Her pussy clenched around Harry’s cock as her juices flowed. They dripped onto the bed sheet. Harry had to grit his teeth to stop himself from coming. He didn’t want to yet. He still had Gabrielle to do.

 

Gabrielle rolled of her sister and parted her legs showing off her now gushing cunt.

 

“Time to fuck me Harry” she said in the most seductive voice she could do

 

Harry pulled out of Fleur, which made her groan. He then slammed into Gabrielle hard. He didn’t do slow and easy with the little Delacour. He was pounding her into the mattress.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me! Fuck my tight pussy! Come in me, please! I want your seed” Gabrielle shouted.

 

Fleur though exhausted from her shagging she had gotten rolled to her side and slide a hand down her sister’s stomach. Her hand reached its target. A bundle of nervous just ripe for the plucking. She began stroking her sister’s clit. This only increased Gabrielle’s pleasure and soon she was coming.

 

“I’m coming!” she screamed.

 

Again Harry’s cock was squeezed in probably the most warm, moist velvet like vice ever. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He shot his seed into his second wife right into her waiting womb.

 

Both Harry and Gabrielle were panting and sweating and panting.

 

“That was amazing” Fleur commented.

 

“I don’t know if I can go another around” Harry said wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“Don’t worry Harry. We’ll help you recover” Fleur said with a seductive smirk.

 

Without warning Fleur rolled over onto her sister and began attacking her sister’s pussy. Gabrielle yipped that turned into moans. She then began returning the favor and soon the two sisters were eating each other out.

 

The sight was amazing in Harry’s perspective. He was watching two of the most perfect girls ever going at each other. Their skin was hot and dripping with sweat and other fluids. Their moans were music to his ear. Merlin, was nothing they could do that was not perfect? He felt his cock slowly start to rise.

 

Once fully erect Fleur stopped her feast, which caused Gabrielle to pout and whine.

 

“Harry, it is time for my injection” the eldest sister said.

 

Harry wasted no time and he speared Fleur. Fleur moaned as she was filled again. Harry worked himself into a nice rhythm that was fast then slow. It was made to tease Fleur to the make.

 

Gabrielle could only watch and play with herself. She was upset that she had to finish what her sister started by herself, but knew that Fleur was now addicted to Harry’s see inside her like she was.

 

“Harry fuck me, pound me, I need it” Fleur groaned.

 

Harry grunted as he increased his thrusts. Soon he couldn’t hold back, but he knew Fleur hadn’t reached her peak. So he moved his hand and copied what he saw Fleur do to Gabrielle when he was fucking Gabrielle. He rubbed Fleur’s clit and this caused Fleur to come. Harry released his seed right at the same time.

 

Gabrielle was able to get herself worked up enough to come at the same time as her sister and her husband. Her juices flowed out of her and onto the bed.

 

This time Harry was wiped. He knew he couldn’t go again. So with what little energy he had he crawled onto the bed in-between his two wives and fell asleep. His two wives turned and snuggled into their husband.

 

 

**End**


	98. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 98: Daphne Greengrass**

 

Daphne had a frown on her face as she is taking part in another Greengrass Christmas party. She twirled a half full flute of champagne. She was bored. She didn’t want to be here. She’d rather be out with her friends. She saw that her sister was eating up the attention with her arm draped around her husband, Draco Malfoy. Daphne still didn’t recognize her former classmate and as her brother in-law. She still hated him for all he put her through during their school years.

 

He sneered at her, called her names, he threatened her. He did all of this, except touch her. He like all of the Slytherins at that time feared her. She was the ice queen of Slytherin of course and no messed with her. If did, they’d be hexed to oblivion.

 

“Fancy meeting you here Greengrass?”

 

Daphne looked up to find Harry Potter looking at her with those dazzling green eyes and lopsided smile. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she cultured her face to be expressionless.

 

“What are you doing here Potter?” she asked coolly.

 

“Your father invited me,” Harry said.

 

“You’re only here because you have businesses that my father wants” Daphne said plainly.

 

“I know that, I’m not as dumb as you think” Harry said.

 

“Whatever, are here alone or did you bring that Weasley with you?” Daphne asked.

 

“Why’d I bring Ron, he’d never enter a house that had so many current and former Slytherins in it?” Harry asked.

 

“Not that Weasley, Potter. I meant her,” Daphne snapped.

 

“Oh, no I didn’t” Harry said.

 

“Oh?” Daphne said.

 

“We broke up. I found out she was cheating on me with Dean and Seamus” Harry said scowling.

 

“I never knew the little Weasley could be that scandalous,” Daphne said with a bit of intrigue.

 

“Whatever, I don’t want to talk about her,” Harry said.

 

“So what should we talk about then Potter?” Daphne asked now leaning closer to Harry.

 

Harry was a bit taken back at Daphne’s change in behavior. He never thought he’d have the ice queen of Slytherin coming onto him. But he wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass. He was a male and knew that Daphne was a very beautiful woman. Merlin, she was probably the most beautiful woman he’s ever met.

 

“Oh, how about how I can talk to your father. I’m not very good in business and I need an advisor of some kind,” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Really, and what makes you think I’d help you?” Daphne asked.

 

“I have my ways” Harry whispered in Daphne’s ear.

 

Daphne shivered as Harry’s hot breath caressed her ear. Her whole body was tingling and she felt a fire within her she had never felt. Could Potter be the one for her?

 

“I am intrigued,” she said breathlessly.

 

“Really, I think we need to find a private place to discuss this proposal” Harry suggested.

 

“Follow me Potter” Daphne said.

 

Harry followed Daphne watching as she swayed her hips enticingly. He couldn’t take his eyes of Daphne’s shapely figure. Soon they reached a door that Daphne knew would be empty. She opened and led Harry in. Once inside she closed the door and placed as many charms and spells on it to make sure they’d not be disturbed.

 

She turned around only to have her lips captured in a kiss with Harry. She moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and she could feel his arms wrap around her waist.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The two were on the lounge both hot and sweaty. A conjured blanket covered both of their naked bodies. Daphne’s once manicured hair was now ruffled and disheveled. Harry’s hair was wilder than before. Daphne’s body was resting on top of Harry’s, her head resting on his chest. Both were very content and satisfied.

 

“So, have we come to an arrangement?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, I think we have Harry” Daphne said.

 

With a final kiss that sealed the deal.

 

 

**End**


	99. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 99: Cho Chang**

 

Cho awoke to someone pushing her nose like a button. First she scrunched her face and wiggled her nose hoping to get rid of whatever was causing the irritation. That didn’t work, so she rolled over. Again no relief. Soon she got so fed up she opened her eyes to find a pair of sparkling green one staring at her.

 

“Morning Beauty, time to get up” Harry said.

 

Cho groaned and rolled over in hopes to getting back to sleep.

 

“Oh no you don’t” Harry said. He then tugged the covers off.

 

Cho shivered since all she was wearing was a pair of boy shorts and a tank-top.

 

“Harry, it’s too early for practice” she groaned.

 

“Cho, we’re on our break we don’t have practice” Harry said.

 

Cho’s eyes opened wearily.

 

“Then why’d you wake me?” she asked.

 

“Because it’s Christmas” Harry said.

 

Cho shifted and got up.

 

“Fine, fine, I’m up” she said.

 

“Good, stay there and I’ll get breakfast” Harry said.

 

Cho did as she was told. She stretched a bit and yawned. When Harry returned he was levitating a tray of food in the air. He gently placed in front of Cho. Cho’s mouth was watering at the smells.

 

“Dig in” Harry said.

 

Cho had to stop herself from doing a Ron Weasley and diving head long into the food. She ate at a fast, but decent rate. Harry watched this and chuckled. He knew his wife prided herself in being above his friend Ron. Who had yet to learn any manners.

 

Once done eating Cho went and took a shower. When she was fresh and ready she headed downstairs to find Harry waiting for her.

 

“Merry Christmas love” Harry said.

 

Cho smiled, “Merry Christmas Harry.”

 

After sitting down they took turns unwrapping their presents. Soon it was down to just the one Harry had gotten her. She looked at it curiously since it was in a small box. She opened it to find a sprig of mistletoe. She looked at Harry perplexed.

 

“I thought I’d give you something to remind you of our first kiss” Harry said.

 

Cho smiled and took the small piece of plant out and held it above her head.

 

“Really, because I think I need something more to remind me” she said teasingly.

 

Harry smiled and leaned forward.

 

The two kissed forgetting about all the rest of the gifts around them.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes I know, this one was very short.**


	100. Brainy Trio

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

****

 

 

**A/N: Hurray! I’ve reached a hundred chapters in this series. The name of this chap was taken from Lily’s Plan, which can be read on FF.net under my pen name sheltie. Read that and you’ll understand the name. This has no connection to Lily’s Plan at all. This is a separate story all together. I just used the name since I liked it so much.**

****

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 100: Brainy Trio**

 

Harry came through the door feeling a bit tired. As soon as he shut the door the smell of Christmas cookies filled the air. He is greeted with the sight of garlands, wreaths, fairy lights, and other Christmas paraphernalia. He shrugged off his outer thick cloak and placed it on the coat rack. He then decided to go in search of the source of the smell that has intoxicated him.

 

“Welcome home Harry.”

 

Harry stopped and could only stare. In front of him was Padma, but not the Padma he usually sees. This Padma was wearing an Christmas elf costume. But there was slight changes. The long red and white striped socks were replaced by lacy stockings of the same colors, she wore a skirt that only went down to cover the apex of her legs; barely, and the top was a couple sizes too small; which enhanced her breasts and created more cleavage than her usual clothes do. This was what would be call a naughty elf costume.

 

“Merlin” Harry muttered.

 

“Come on, the others are waiting for you” Padma said.

 

Padma took Harry’s hand and pulled him along. She mainly did this since Harry was standing there stone still, in a trance. She pulled him along and led him to the living room. There they met Hermione and Daphne, both dressed the exact same way as Padma. Though Daphne had bigger breasts than Padma, which made her looking ready to burst out of her top. Hermione had big breast, though not as big as Daphne and was just a step down from bursting out of her top.

 

“What’s going on?” Harry finally croaked.

 

“We’re here to give you your Christmas present Harry” Daphne said lustfully.

 

Harry saw the lust in Daphne’s eyes and he was a bit scared. He took a step back.

 

“Honestly Harry, we’re not going to bite, unless you want us to” Hermione said impishly.

 

Harry gulped.

 

“Come Harry” Padma said and pulled Harry further into the room.

 

Things began to move fast for Harry as the three girls tugged off all Harry’s clothes. Hands were everywhere grabbing, caressing, and rubbing his body. He still kept in shape thanks to an exercise program that Hermione created for him ages ago. Soon he was naked and the three girls moved away from him and stood in front of him. They then began to strip for him dancing to unheard music.

 

Once the three girls were naked Daphne moved forward and kissed Harry deeply. It took Harry a second before his brain kicked into gear. Once it did he kissed Daphne back. His hands launched at Daphne’s perfect body touching, caressing, and groping her with his magic touch.

 

Daphne moaned loudly as her body gave into Harry’s touch. Her spine was tingling from his touch. Her skin was on fire wherever his fingers left.

 

“Oh Harry” Daphne moaned.

 

Harry attacked Daphne’s neck as she tilts her head to the side allowing him access. As he was doing this his hand came to the Daphne’s center and pushed two fingers into her. Daphne gasped and then began to moan moving her hips in time with Harry’s fingers. Harry’s other hand was flicking Daphne’s erect nipple.

 

“Harry, fuck me, oh fuck me hard,” Daphne groaned.

 

Harry obliged and thrusted his fingers harder and faster and before Daphne knew it she was overcome with an orgasm. She’d of collapsed if Harry hadn’t the sate of mind to catch her before she fell.

 

Hermione and Padma grabbed a hold of Daphne and move her away to let her rest for now. Padma was next.

 

The Indian wasted no time as she lunged at Harry making him fall over. She then lined her wet cunt up with Harry’s protruding rod. She slammed herself down and moaned loudly.

 

“Fucking Merlin, so big!” she said.

 

She then began to ride Harry with all her might never letting up. Harry could feel Padma’s pussy clutch around him and he was amazed how tight she was. He wasn’t one to let Padma do all the work. So he grabbed Padma’s hips and helped her out. He also thrusted his hips up meeting Padma’s. Soon Harry’s hands left Padma’s hips and grabbed her breasts. He pulled them down and began to suckle them like a nursing babe.

 

“Suck my tits Harry, they’re all for you” Padma groaned.

 

The two fucked for several minutes then Padma came and Harry shot a load into the former Ravenclaw. Padma was tired and rolled away off of Harry with the last of her strength. Hermione and a recovered Daphne led her to the couch to rest. It was now Hermione’s turn.

 

Hermione pulled Harry up and led him to his favorite armchair. It was just like the one he always sat in when he was a Gryffindor. Once sat down Hermione got on her knees and took Harry’s slightly limp cock and engulfed it. She tasted the juices that were Padma’s and the remnants of Harry’s come. She sucked them all off as she got Harry’s cock hard again.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as Hermione’s tongue worked its magic on his wand. Her mouth was so wet and warm. It felt amazing. Her head was bobbing up and down taking more and more of Harry’s length. Soon the head of Harry’s cock touched the back of Hermione’s throat, but that didn’t stop her. She began using her throat muscles like she’d use her cunt muscles and milked Harry’s cock.

 

Harry hissed and gripped the armrests of the chair trying to stave off his release. He was about to come when Hermione pulled back.

 

“Not yet Harry” she said with a lustful gaze.

 

Hermione got up then moved to sit on his lap with her back facing him. Daphne moved forward to line up Harry’s cock so it could enter Hermione. Hermione sank down with a moan of content.

 

“Oh Harry, I love your cock so much” she said.

 

Harry grinned as he felt the familiarity of the cunt he was in. He had fucked Hermione enough times even taking her virginity to know every spot that she loved tweaked.

 

Hermione began to bounce up and down then rock back and forth. Harry’s hands made their way to cup Hermione’s breasts. He groped them and tweaked her nipples. Hermione moaned as pleasure shot through her. Harry then begins to lick and suck Hermione’s neck causing her more pleasure.

 

“Oh Harry, it feels so good” Hermione moaned.

 

“You feel so good Hermione. You’re still so tight. I love fucking your cunt, always have, always will” Harry grunted.

 

The two fucked for several minutes then they both came. Harry shot his seed deep within Hermione as her juices poured out of hers. Hermione got up a bit wobbly and Daphne and Padma had to help her out.

 

“We’re not done yet Harry” Daphne said.

 

“I don’t know how long I can go,” Harry said tiredly.

 

Padma went to the cupboard and came back with a vial. She handed it to Harry, who looked at it questionably.

 

“It’s alright Harry, it’s a special stamina potion that I created just for us tonight” Daphne said.

 

Harry trusted Daphne. She was the best young potion master and a trusted friend. He downed the potion and he could feel new strength surge through him.

 

“Round two” Daphne said with a grin.

 

With that Daphne pulled Harry down so he would lay on top of her. Harry pushed his now re-hardened cock in to Daphne. He began fucking her immediately. Daphne was shrieking her pleasure as Harry was ravishing her body.

 

“Oh Merlin, Harry, fuck me! Pound me with your meat! I want your seed inside me!” Daphne screamed.

 

Padma watched this and played with her pussy. Unknown to her Hermione had regained her strength and moved behind her friend. She then cupped Padma’s dark skinned breasts. Padma gasped from the shock then moaned as Hermione’s fingers tweaked her nipples. Pulling and twisting them.

 

“Oh Hermione” Padma moaned.

 

“Like that baby, I’ll have you screaming my name when I’m done” Hermione said huskily.

 

Hermione moved one of her hands away from Padma’s breasts and without a tarrying she plunged three fingers into Padma’s sopping cunt. Padma let out a yelp of pleasure. Hermione moved her hand fast and hard wanting Padma to come.

 

Back with Harry and Daphne. Daphne was now writhing on the ground as Harry was punishing her in the most pleasing way. She was getting the hard fucking she loved.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Daphne chanted.

 

She had come several times with Harry not once. She was unsure if this was a side effect of the potion or something else. But right now her mind was too flooded with pleasure to give it any thought whatsoever. With another shriek she came. She had no idea if she could last any longer.

 

Back with Hermione and Padma. Hermione now had Padma on the ground and Hermione was now eating Padma out with voracity.

 

“Hermione, fuck, fuck me with your tongue, nibble on my clit. Eat me, eat me” Padma screamed.

 

Hermione grinned as she increased her attack and soon Padma came with a mighty scream. She collapsed panting. Hermione got up licking her lips savoring the juices of her friend.

 

Daphne was exhausted and Harry finally pulled out. He had come three time in Daphne and his seed was leaking out of her once removed from her warm entrance.

 

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and smiled.

 

“Enjoying your present?” Hermione asked.

 

“Very, you always know what to get me” Harry said.

 

The two copulated again and both were left panting and sweaty. Padma had recovered and so had Daphne. They both had taken the potion beforehand the same with Hermione. So they were ready for more though their dosages were a little smaller than Harry’s.

 

“Ready for more?” Harry asked.

 

The two girls nodded.

 

The four went on all night and in the wee hours of the morning they were all cuddled together. Harry had Daphne on his left and Hermione oh his right. Padma was snuggled into Hermione’s backside.

 

“Merry Christmas Harry” the three girls chorused.

 

“Merry Christmas my horny elves” Harry said.

 

After that they fell asleep with thoughts of what New Years might bring.

 

 

**End**


	101. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I am going on this all M story kick that will last a while. Don’t know why, but I just have to get this out of my system. So for a while every story in this series will be an M.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 101: Penelope Clearwater**

 

The music was pounding as Penny was dancing on the dance floor. She was swirling and twirling. Happy and free. Her relationship with one Percy Weasley was over and she was happy. That boy was just a stick in the mud with that stick stuck right up his ass so far that you could probably see it when you look into his mouth.

 

She wasn’t paying any attention when a pair of hands grabbed her waist. She froze for a second, but then relaxed as the body that belong to the pair of hands melded to hers. She felt his pelvis against her ass and she grind against his pelvis happy to feel something grow between her cheeks. Soon the hands moved and grabbed her breasts. They groped the with expert skill that no man has ever done before.

 

Penny groaned. But then she realized there were people all around them.

 

“Harry?” she asked

 

“Relax, notice-me-not charms” Harry whispered in her ear.

 

Penny did and ground her butt more and more in him.

 

“Fuck, you’re such a filthy wench” Harry breathed into her ear.

 

“I’m getting off by doing this in public” Penny said, “I’m so wet right now.”

 

One of Harry’s hands left her breasts and soon unbuckled her jeans and went into her panties.

 

“Fuck, you are wet. Damn, what should we do about that?” he asked.

 

Penny spun around and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck. She grounded her pant covered pussy into his similar covered member.

 

“Fuck me, if you dare” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Harry yanked Penny’s pants down along with her panties. With a wave of his hand his pants were gone. He then shoved his hard cock straight into Penny’s super wet cunt. Penny groaned and then out a long throaty moan as Harry proceeded to fuck in the middle of the dance floor.

 

“Yes Harry, fuck me, I need this. Oh Merlin, so big” Penny panted.

 

“You’re so tight Penny, so fucking tight. That prick Percy never gave you the fucking you needed, did he” Harry asked.

 

“No, he had such a small dick that it barely broke my hymen when we first did it” Penny grunted.

 

“Like all Weasleys, they are too fucking small to be of much use” Harry said.

 

“But you’re just right Harry, just right for me” Penny moaned as an orgasmed rocked her body.

 

Harry kept going fucking Penny as her juices covered the floor. Soon he came spilling his seed into her needy pussy. Penny sighed feeling Harry’s seed in her.

 

“That as fucking amazing” she said wiping the sweat from her face.

 

“It was, how about a drink?” Harry asked.

 

“Lead the way” Penny said.

 

They dressed and cleaned themselves up and headed for the bar for a much needed drink.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: like I said before I’ll be on a M story kick for a while. Please bear with me during this and I’ll return to writing non M ones.**


	102. Nymphadora Tonks & Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is a request made by Crossoverpairinglover. Hope you like it.**

 

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 102: Nymphadora Tonks & Daphne Greengrass**

 

Daphne sat in a wooden chair alone in a windowless room. She wondered what the heck she was doing here. She was at home when she got a knock on the door. There was an auror with oink hair asking her to come with her. Now Daphne was curious why and asked what it was about. All the ink haired auror said was for questioning. So here was the ice queen of Slytherin wandless since they took her wand before entering the room. She didn’t know how long she waited until the door opened and in strolled the pink haired auror and Harry Potter.

 

“Potter, what are you doing here?” Daphne asked coolly.

 

“I am here since we’re classmates and the aurors though it would be best to have someone around your age to talk to. Auror Tonks is here to supervise” Harry said.

 

“Look Potter, I have nothing to say” Daphne said.

 

“Come on Daphne, the more you talk the faster this will go and we can get this done with” Harry said.

 

“Fine, ask away” Daphne said.

 

The first part was the general stuff like her name, her age, what house she was in Hogwarts and other things. After that they got into questions like is she a Death Eater, is she involved with any Death Eaters, and if she had been contacted by any Death Eaters. Daphne answered no to all of them.

 

“One last question Daphne” Harry said.

 

“What’s that Potter?” Daphne asked now tired of all the questions.

 

“Are you a virgin?” Harry asked.

 

Daphne’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What business is that of yours Potter?” she hissed.

 

“Because I want to know if I will be the one to break the ice queen” Harry said.

 

Daphne went to slap Harry, but caught her wrist and pulled her out of the chair.

 

“I was going to make this easy Daph, but you just had to be difficult” Harry said.

 

Daphne shivered. She looked at the auror for help, but got none. Soon she was pushed to the wall with Harry kissing and sucking her neck.

 

“Relax Daph, you’re going to enjoy this” Harry said.

 

Daphne tried to fight, but couldn’t since Harry was stronger than her. She soon gave in and her shoulders slumped.

 

“That’s more like it” Harry said then latched onto Daphne’s lips.

 

They kissed for a while as Harry’s hands made quick of her robes. The robe was on the floor and her blouse was ripped open exposing her bra covered chest to the cold air. Daphne shivered, but that was replaced by moans as Harry’s hand groped her chest. Soon her bra was ripped away and her breasts were left bare. Harry’s hands played with her nipples until they were hard. He caressed and squeezed them.

 

“Potter” Daphne panted.

 

“Mmm, I wonder if your wet down there?” Harry asked out loud.

 

One of his hands moved down under Daphne’s skirt and with warning yanked off her panties. He then shoved two fingers into Daphne’s wet center. This caused Daphne to jump slightly from the rough intrusion.

 

“You’re so wet my viper, so fucking wet that I can slide my cock in with no trouble” Harry said as his head went to Daphne’s perfect breasts.

 

Daphne gasped as Harry’s mouth latched onto her right nipple. She held his head as he sucked on it. Meanwhile he fucked her with his two fingers. This was too much for Daphne to take and she came hard. She fell to her knees panting.

 

“Just where I want you” Harry crowed.

 

He then pulled his pants down to show his hard cock to Daphne. The girl gasped at the size. But before she could say a thing Harry jammed his rod into Daphne’s mouth and thrusted in and out.

 

“Use your tongue” Harry ordered.

 

Daphne did as she was told and licked and sucked the thrusting cock.

 

“That it my viper, suck my cock. Suck my cock like it’s the only thing worth sucking” Harry groaned.

 

It didn’t take long and Harry shot his seed into Daphne’s mouth. He jammed his cock until it hit the back of Daphne’s throat, which made her gag. All she could do was swallow what Harry was giving her. Harry finally pulled back when he was finished.

 

“That was fine, for now” Harry said.

 

Daphne was coughing and trying to regain her breath.

 

“Tonks, ready her for me” Harry barked.

 

The pink haired auror came over and with a wave of her wand all of her clothes disappeared. She then got down on her hands and knees and opened Daphne’s legs apart. She thrusted her head in and attacked Daphne’s juicy cunt.

 

Daphne gasped at this new sensation and moaned so loud it echoed off the walls.

 

Harry watched all this as he stroked his cock back to hardness. Once he was hard he slammed his cock into Tonks.

 

“Grow out your hair bitch” Harry  barked.

 

The short pink hair lengthened and soon was down to her butt. Harry grabbed the newly grown hair and pulled back making Tonks’ head to jerk back. Harry used this as leverage to fuck Tonks harder and faster. This left Daphne out since she no longer had a mouth on her pussy, but she wasn’t out long as Tonks’ fingers made up for her tongue.

 

Harry fucked Tonks hard and with every thrust he went harder. Soon Tonks let out a scream as she came. Her body crumpled and Harry pulled out.

 

“That was good for a warm up, now for the main course” Harry said.

 

Daphne whimpered.

 

Harry picked Daphne up and with great precision he slammed his cock into Daphne’s cunt. Daphne gasped as she was filled. She had never been this full.

 

“You lied, you aren’t a virgin” Harry grunted.

 

“Never said I was Potter” Daphne groaned.

 

Harry had Daphne pushed up against the wall as he fucked her. Daphne had her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist to keep him close as he pumped in and out of her.

 

“Oh Potter, fuck me, fuck my Slytherin cunt. It’s all yours” Daphne moaned.

 

“That’s right my viper, you are mine and only mine” Harry grunted.

 

With one last thrust Harry came inside Daphne. His seed shot into Daphne’s womb and she sighed. Harry pulled out and looked down at Daphne, who was exhausted.

 

“Did this fulfill your fantasy?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, thank you my husband” Daphne said.

 

“You’re welcome Daph” Harry said.

 

“How long will that potion last on Tonks?” Daphne answered.

 

“Few more hours” Harry said.

 

“Well then, we best make good use of it” Daphne said with a grin.

 

Harry grinned right back as his cock twitched.

 

 

**End**


	103. Narcissa Malfoy & Lily Potter

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 103: Narcissa Malfoy & Lily Potter**

 

Narcissa awoke naked strapped to a bed by her wrists and ankles. She had no idea how she ended up like this since the last thing she remembered was she was in Diagon Alley doing some shopping.

 

“So you’re awake?”

 

Narcissa turned her head and found a redhead that looked really familiar. It took her a moment to realize that was Lily Potter standing in front of her. What was going on, and why was this Mudblood here?

 

Lily waved her wand and a silver doe appeared and then went through the closed door.

 

“What is going here Potter, where am I, why am I tied up?” Narcissa asked with a cool tone.

 

“Patience Narcissa, everything will become clear” Lily said with a smug tone.

 

Soon the door opened and in walked Lily’s eldest son, Harry. He looked just like his father, who had died a couple of years ago during a raid.

 

“Ah Narcissa, glad to see you’re awake, this won’t be fun at all if you were asleep” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Untie me Potter, now” Narcissa demanded.

 

“Now, now Narcissa, you are in no position to demand things. In fact, I’d say you’re in a position to take commands” Harry said as he tweaked her nipple.

 

Narcissa gasped as her nipple was tweaked. She was angry at herself for the feelings of arousal she was getting at being tied up. She could feel her juices welling up in her cunt. Harry saw this and smirked.

 

“I think it’s time we got started, don’t you say mom?” Harry asked.

 

Lily smiled as she peeled off her robes to reveal her naked body underneath. Lily was pale, but her nipples were a nice pale pink and was standing at attention. She got on the bed and attacked Narcissa’s cunt. Narcissa gasped and her hips bucked at the contact. It’s been so long since anyone aside from herself touched her there. She felt Lily’s tongue probe her, touching every sensitive spot inside her. She began to moan wanting more and more.

 

“Like that, you pureblood bitch. We’re going to make you beg for my cock before we’re done with you. Soon you’re going to my whore, mine to fuck whenever and wherever I want” Harry said as he tweaked Narcissa’s nipple again.

 

Narcissa gasped again as her back arched with her breasts wanting more attention by Harry’s hand. Harry let his hand trail down and cup Narcissa’s full breast. She did have a nice rack, about a size C. But nothing compared to his mom, who was a size D. Hermione was the only one close to Lily.

 

Lily’s head bobbed up and down as she feasted on Narcissa’s cunt. Lily determined that Narcissa tasted quite nice, though not as good as Hermione, who tasted like mangos. Narcissa tasted more like tart like, but nonetheless good. Soon Lily felt her mouth flood with Narcissa’s juices and soon her face was covered. She pulled her head up.

 

“Fuck, you always look so hot covered in girl come” Harry said lustfully.

 

Lily smiled as she licked what she could then got up and met Harry. Harry licked the rest of Narcissa’s juices off. Once clean they kissed and Harry groped his mom’s grand chest.

 

“Mmm, Harry, I think it’s time to show Narcissa what she’ll be begging for” Lily groaned.

 

Harry nodded then Lily deftly removed Harry’s pants and Narcissa could only stare at the biggest cock she’d ever seen. Merlin, it was big. She could see the veins and she knew that this tool could give her a hell of a lot of pleasure. Her cunt oozed out juices as she thought of it penetrating her over and over.

 

“She wants it Harry, I can see it in her eyes” Lily said smirking.

 

“She’s not going to get it until I say so” Harry said.

 

He then grabbed his mom’s head and pushed her down on her knees. Lily obeyed and she had her mouth on Harry’s monster cock. She licked it as she used one hand to stroke it. She then took the head in her mouth and jacked Harry off. Harry grunted and forced his mom to take more of his meat into her mouth. As soo as the head hit the back of Lily’s throat he then aimed down and down Lily’s throat.

 

Lily feeling her son’s cock in her throat used her throat muscles to jack Harry off. She heard him groan and moan. Thankfully she had experience in deep throating and could breath through her nose quite well.

 

Harry began pumping away fucking his mom’s mouth and throat. He soon released his seed and Lily swallowed it all without gagging. Another perk for being experienced as she was. Harry pulled out revealing his saliva covered cock. He then got on the bed and straddled Narcissa’s stomach. He placed his cock in-between Narcissa’s breasts and he pressed them together. He began tit fucking Mrs. Malfoy.

 

Narcissa did her best and tilted her head up to try and capture the head of Harry’s cock. She got lucky and did. She’d use her tongue the best she could, but found it wasn’t enough for her. She had to have this piece of meat in her mouth.

 

Harry did allow Narcissa this pleasure. He kept fucking her tits until he came coating them with his white paste. Narcissa did her best to get all she could, but only got a bit. But the bit she got she loved. She was hooked.

 

“Well Narcissa, do you want me to fuck you?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes” Narcissa groaned.

 

“What’s that, I didn’t hear you” Harry said.

 

“Fuck me Potter” Narcissa whined.

 

“Still can’t hear you” Harry said as he tweaked her nipple hard.

 

“Fuck me Potter, I need you to fuck me!” Narcissa screamed.

 

“Again, not hearing you” Harry said tweaking her nipple harder than before.

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING MERLIN POTTER! FUCK ME, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME WITH YOUR COCK. FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE YOU WANT ME TO BE! I’M YOUR FUCKING WHORE POTTER!” Narcissa shouted.

 

Harry smirked and moved, aimed his cock, which was still hard and rammed into Narcissa drenched cunt. Narcissa gasped and screamed as she filled and stretched to the utmost max. She felt him touch her womb and it felt amazing. But the feeling didn’t last as Harry began pounding away at Narcissa.

 

Lily, who had watched the whole ting soon took part and devoured her son’s seed he left on Narcissa’s chest. Once gone she straddled Narcissa’s head.

 

“Time for you to taste some Mudblood cunt” Lily said.

 

Narcissa didn’t have much of a choice. Her tongue traced the outside of Lily’s lips tentatively, but soon she was licking out Lily’s cunt with gusto. She had experience from her time in her dorms as a student and from her ‘playtime’ with her two sisters.

 

Lily was moaning and withering on top of Narcissa. She was holding onto the headboard for deal life.

 

“She good mom?” Harry asked.

 

“She’s fucking amazing Harry. Hermione’s going to love this whore eating her out” Lily panted.

 

Harry grinned. He kept hammering away at Narcissa already knowing that the Mrs. Malfoy had come several times. Boy, was she damn tight. It must’ve been a Motherfucking long time since she’d been fucked. Soon Harry erupted and his seed coated Narcissa’s insides.

 

Narcissa had come one final time and she blacked out. Lily had come just a moment ago and had doused Narcissa’s face with her juices. She fell over off to the side panting. Harry pulled out tired, but satisfied.

 

/Scene Break/

 

After several more rounds Narcissa was finally free to go. She was given a collar that would be invisible to everyone except a few chosen.

 

“You are to come when you are called. No matter when or where it is. Got it?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes master” Narcissa said.

 

“Good, now go” Harry said.

 

Narcissa apparated away leaving Lily to rest her head on her son’s chest.

 

“Our first whore Harry, I’m so proud” she said.

 

Harry kissed his mother.

 

“This is only the beginning” he said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, not sure if I’ll continue doing this one for very long, but I do know I’ll be doing one more and after that not so sure.**


	104. Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay, I just had to do this one no matter how cliché it is.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 104: Hermione Granger**

 

It was late in the library and Hermione was the only one left. She was busy working on some sort of project that she hadn’t glanced up at the clock since she arrived. A bong of the clock jarred her from her task and she looked at the clock. She gasped at the time and began putting books away. She was on the last book, which was in the back on the Restricted Section that was when she heard something. She pulled out her wand ready to strike.

 

There was nothing, but silence and Hermione relaxed a bit though she was still cautious. Her wand was still hand. She finally placed the book back when she was spun around and shoved against the bookcase. She saw stars for a second then began to struggle.

 

“Relax Hermione.”

 

Hermione recognized the voice immediately. It was Harry.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” she hissed.

 

“Fulfilling a fantasy of yours” Harry whispered in her ear.

 

Hermione shivered. It was one of her greatest fantasies to be fucked in the Hogwarts library. Before she could say anything she felt Harry’s hand unbutton her blouse. It was then pulled out of her skirt and then cast aside. Her bra covered breasts were soon fondled as her neck was being sucked on.

 

“Oh Harry, we could be caught” Hermione groaned as she fisted Harry’s hair.

 

“No worries, I placed a very strong notice-me-not charm on the entrance of the Restricted Section. No one will disturb us” Harry said.

 

Hermione let herself go and Harry took off Hermione’s bra and feasted on her breasts. Soon her skirt and panties were gone so she was naked.

 

“Harry, I want you now” Hermione growled as she tugged off Harry’s clothes.

 

Soon the two were naked and Harry pushed Hermione against the bookcase and pushed into her. Hermione gasped as she was filled. It always made her gasp when Harry filled her since he stretched her to the max each time.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me fuck me hard!” Hermione whined.

 

Harry obliged and pumped in and out of Hermione hard and fast, which made the bookcase shudder slightly from the movements. Hermione rolled her head in pleasure as she was speared. She loved Harry’s cock so much that that she had creative ways to have it during the day. Her most creative and fun time was history of magic since no one paid attention and most everyone slept in that class. So she and Harry always fucked in that class. In Transfiguration, which was harder she’d jerk Harry off whenever she had the chance. The only class that she had yet to do it in was potions since Snape never gave them a moment’s peace.

 

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that her orgasm crashed down on her without warning. She moaned loudly as her pussy flooded with juices. Harry was able to hold off and he then pulled her from the bookcase and carried her with his cock still inside her over to her favorite table. Every step Harry took send small jolts of pleasure through Hermione’s body.

 

Soon Hermione was lying on the cold table and she shivered slightly.

 

“I think it’s time to christen this table right” Harry said smirking.

 

“Mmmm” Hermione responded.

 

Harry then began thrusting in and out of Hermione as she laid there. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust as the sound of the feet of the table scraping against the stone floor was echoed throughout the empty library.

 

“Oh Harry, that’s it fill me with your seed. I need it” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry grinned as he bent over and began ravishing Hermione’s breasts, which caused her to moan loudly at the new stimulation.

 

“Oh Merlin Harry, I’m going to come” Hermione warned.

 

Soon more of her juice flooded out and it leaked out now dripping down on the floor. Harry though was still going and Hermione didn’t know how long she was going to last. So with all of her remaining strength she squeezed her cunt muscles around Harry’s cock to urge him to come.

 

“Come on Harry, come inside me. I want your seed” Hermione begged.

 

Harry couldn’t hold back now with Hermione’s vice grip on his cock. He thrusted once more and shot his load inside her. He then collapsed on top of her panting.

 

“That was amazing Harry” Hermione crooned.

 

“It was Mione, and you know what?” Harry asked.

 

“What Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

“We have all night” Harry said with a wicked grin.

 

Hermione grinned back.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for” she said.

 

 

**End**


	105. Lavender Brown & Daphne Greengrass & Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: idea came from thealphamale, though I have tweaked it a bit to what I had planned before. Hope you like it.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 105: Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass & Susan Bones**

 

Harry entered the Room of Requirement after he received a note asking him to be there for a matter of most importance. What he found upon entering was Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, and Susan Bones. The three girls in his year that had the biggest racks. Though there was no official rank the unofficial went as Lavender being the top, followed by Susan than Daphne. Though there was some bias involved since Lavender was an endless flirt and said to be promiscuous, Susan was the opposite of Lavender and had only one boyfriend beforehand, and Daphne, the ice queen of Slytherin scared of any male she set her eyes on with those stormy grey eyes that promised a good hexing if you moved wrong.

 

“What’s going on here?” Harry asked confused.

 

“We thought that we should award you Harry for all that you’ve done for us” Susan said.

 

“Huh?” Harry said confused.

 

“We’re going to fuck your brains out Potter” Daphne said with an aggravated sigh.

 

Harry’s eyes popped out at hearing this and began stuttering and babbling.

 

“Oh come on Harry, you don’t have to be so nervous. I’ve heard Hermione moaning your name in her sleep. I know you two have been fucking one another since Yule Ball fourth year” Lavender said.

 

Harry was shocked. He thought he and Hermione had done a good job hiding the fact they were screwing one another since that night. Harry had come back down to try to comfort Hermione after what Ron had done. Then one thing led to another and they ended sleeping with each other. They found they liked it and kept going hiding it from everyone, including Ron.

 

“Look, we can go into detail how we figured out, but right now I want Potter’s cock in me now” Daphne said firmly.

 

“Yeah, I want to know if the rumors are true” Susan giggled.

 

So the three girls made their way over to the frozen Harry and unbuckled his pants. They pulled them down as well as Harry’s boxers. Before them was the biggest, thickest cock they’ve ever seen.

 

“Merlin, it’s gorgeous” Susan said breathlessly.

 

Lavender licked her lips as Daphne drooled slightly.

 

Harry snapped to at this point and found three lustful girls on their knees before him. It made his cock twitch since he could see down the their tops at the nice cleavage.

 

“This is going to be a fun night” Lavender commented.

 

Daphne said nothing as she attacked Harry’s cock by shoving the whole thing in her mouth. Harry gasped as he felt it his the back of her throat. Daphne then wasted no time and began to blow Harry with skill that the other three didn’t think she had since it was a well known fact that Daphne had never done anything with a boy before.

 

“Damn, she’s a natural” Susan said.

 

“I’ll say, I couldn’t do that my first time. I gagged” Lavender said in awe.

 

Harry was grunting as he was now holding Daphne’s head pumping his cock in and out of her mouth. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he’d have the ice queen on her knees sucking his cock. This was just too good to be true. He then felt Daphne’s tongue swirl around his whole length and he gritted his teeth to hold back his release. Daphne though wanted Harry’s seed and with one hand began massaging his balls. Harry couldn’t hold back and released his seed in Daphne’s willing mouth.

 

Daphne’s mouth filled with Harry’s seed and once he finished she pulled all the way back and swirl the new liquid in her mouth. She analyzed it. She then got a wicked idea and pulled Lavender in to a kiss sharing Harry’s seed. Once she shared enough with Lavender she grabbed Susan to do the same.

 

Lavender was shocked when Daphne kissed her. Sure, she and Parvati played around a bit, but they only gave one another chaste kisses and groped their chests. That was as far as they’ve gone. But this was a full on kiss. She then tasted something different and realized what it was. She moaned into the kiss as she tasted Harry. Merlin, he tasted good.

 

Susan, who was shocked at seeing such a display. Sure, like Lavender she had experimented with Hannah, but they only cuddled to keep warm on those cold nights and that was it. When she felt Daphne’s lips on hers she struggled a bit, but Daphne held her and soon Susan felt something different. It was Daphne’s tongue as well as something else. Harry’s seed. Susan soon gave in and kissed Daphne back.

 

Harry watched this all and could only thing of one thing. This is so fucking hot.

 

Once the girls finished kissing they were all hot and horny. They torn out of their clothes and soon were naked. Thankfully the Room had a bed all set for them. It was a huge bed that was more than enough room for the four of them. Susan and Lavender led Harry to the bed as Daphne was already there playing with herself.

 

“I’m next” Lavender proclaimed.

 

Susan pouted, but allowed.

 

Daphne was too busy playing with herself to even notice what was going on. Damn was she so fucking horny.

 

Lavender wasted not time and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry kissed her back and Lavender pulled him down with her. Harry’s hands went to Lavender’s chest and began pulling, grabbing, tweaking her breast.

 

“Oh Harry” Lavender moaned.

 

Harry went down and began sucking on her breasts as his hips moved and aimed right at Lavender’s juicy cunt. He thrusted in and Lavender was stretched to the max.

 

“Oh Circes!” Lavender moaned.

 

Harry began to pump away at Lavender and all she could do was hold on. She locked her feet onto Harry’s buttock to keep him in. She never wanted this feeling to end. Harry stretched her deliciously. He touched every spot inside her and it felt so good.

 

“Faster Harry, go faster” Lavender begged.

 

Harry picked up the speed and started to hammer away at Lavender.

 

Susan watched this all and began to play with herself. This was so hot to watch. Harry was still devouring Lavender’s chest as he fucked her to heaven. The sweat on their bodies made them shine in this light. Merlin, she knew she had to be next.

 

Daphne who was now paying attention to what was going on was still playing with herself. She had already come a couple of times, but it just wasn’t enough. She needed a cock.

 

Lavender’s orgasm had crashed onto her several times and she could feel another rising.

 

“Oh god Harry!” she screamed as another orgasm hit her.

 

Harry pumped a few more times then shot his load into Lavender then pulled out. He was tired, but ready for more.

 

“Next?” he asked.

 

Susan jumped before Daphne could though it was more that Daphne was in the middle of an orgasm to say anything else.

 

Susan moved Harry so he was on top of her.

 

“Fuck my pussy Harry. I need your meat in me” she said lustfully.

 

Harry buried himself inside Susan’s wet cunt and Susan had an orgasm.

 

“Oh great fucking Merlin!” Susan shouted as she saw stars.

 

Harry didn’t start slow and began fucking Susan at about the same speed he was doing Lavender. Susan didn’t seemed to mind since she was squeaking, whining, and moaning her pleasure. He then went and attacked Susan’s breasts the same way he did Lavender’s.

 

“Fuck yes Harry, suck my titties, bite them. They’re yours” Susan moaned.

 

Lavender was tired when she felt something. She craned her head to look and found Daphne had moved and her mouth was at the ready to attack her pussy.

 

“Ohh” Lavender moaned.

 

Daphne grinned and dived right in. She buried her head into Lavender and began eating the Gryffindor earnestly. Lavender was powerless against this since she was still tired from Harry pounding her and now Daphne doing this. It was too much.

 

Susan was scratching Harry back as Harry pounded her. It felt so good. His cock was magical. That was the only word for it. It was doing magic to her pussy. She had come several times and Harry was still going. Merlin, she would pass out of Harry didn’t come soon.

 

Harry grunted and with one final thrust he exploded into Susan making her sigh at the feeling his seed inside her. Harry pulled out to see Daphne eating Lavender. He grinned since Daphne was on her hands and knees with her butt, but more importantly her pussy open and ready. He moved so he was behind Daphne and put his finger to his lips when Lavender noticed what he was doing. Lavender just smirked at Harry as another orgasm ripped through her.

 

Daphne was unaware of this all since her mind was fully on the pussy in front of her. Damn, this Gryffindor pussy tasted good. She then began to wonder if the rest of them had a pussy that tasted this good. What she didn’t realize was that Harry was right behind her. He pulled back and with good aim he shoved his entire cock into Daphne in one go.

 

Daphne’s head snapped up as she let out a high pitch scream. She was a virgin though her hymen was ripped away due a lot of broom riding and some horse riding she did during the summer. Harry’s large cock stretched her painfully, but as the pain subside it was replaced with pleasure.

 

Harry waited for Daphne to adjust. He was a gentleman after all. Once he felt Daphne wiggle a bit he began to fuck her. He started off slow, but Daphne was going for it.

 

“If you’re going to fuck me Potter, then fuck me right. None of this wussy stuff” she snapped.

 

“Have it your way” Harry said.

 

He then began ruthlessly pounding away at Daphne making her face smash into Lavender’s pussy. Daphne’s moans, shrieks and other sounds vibrated through Lavender’s pussy make the Gryffindor go over the edge again. She couldn’t take any more of it. So with some quick thinking and some quicker movements she and Susan switched places.

 

Now Susan was the one gasping and moaning from the sounds Daphne was making.

 

Harry kept going even after he felt Daphne’s cunt clench around him. he could stand it and he kept going. Soon Daphne was a sweaty mess and was begging for release from her torture. She got her wish as Harry released his seed within her. Harry pulled out of Daphne’s abused cunt and sat back a bit exhausted.

 

“Merlin, you just fuck all three of us without a break” Lavender exclaimed.

 

“It must because he’s such a powerful wizard,” Susan said panting.

 

Daphne just mumbled, as she was too tired to enter into the conversation.

 

“Give me a few minutes then I’ll be ready to go again,” Harry said wiping his sweaty brow.

 

“Again, Merlin Harry, you’re going to kill us” Lavender said.

 

“But what a way to go. Having Harry’s cock pumping in and out of you. I’d die one happy witch,” Susan said.

 

The rest of the night was spent Harry fucking the three witches til they couldn’t go any more and Harry was spent.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this one went longer than I expected, but it still turned out the way I wanted.**


	106. Natalie McDonald & Demelza Robins

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: been wanting to do this one for a bit, but couldn’t work it out til now. Hope I did a good job on it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 106: Natalie McDonald & Demelza Robins**

 

Natalie McDonald and Demelza Robins had just completed their first full practice as Chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Both were tired, but happy. They were playing with the Chosen One, Harry Potter. They were asked to stay behind one practice with the reason being Harry wanted a word with them. They got changed out of their team uniforms and met Harry in the office that doubles as madam Hooch’s office as well as the Quidditch Captain’s office as well.

 

Natalie knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Natalie and Demelza came in and found Harry sitting at the desk looking something over.

 

“Um, Harry, you wanted to see us?” Demelza asked nervously.

 

Harry looked up and gave both girls a reassuring smile. this smile also made them a bit hot under the collar as well.

 

“Yes, something has come to my attention that I felt I needed to address” Harry said.

 

“What is it?” Natalie asked.

 

“Well, the team has a bit of a ritual that needs to be done. Kind of like an initiation of sorts” Harry said.

 

“Oh, um, we won’t have to do anything embarrassing, would we?” Demelza asked hoping the answer was no.

 

“No, nothing like that” Harry said.

 

Both girls let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m going to be fucking both of you” Harry said.

 

This had both girls stunned. Did they hear Harry correct. He was going to fuck them. That was the initiation ritual? That couldn’t be right.

 

Harry took their frozen state and locked, silenced, and sealed the door. He then pulled off his outer robe and loosened his shirt as well.

 

“Who’s first?” he asked.

 

Natalie squeaked.

 

“Glad you volunteered first Natalie, I’ve always wanted to know how you tasted” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Before Natalie knew it she was in the arms of Harry being kissed. Merlin, he kissed so good. Her body soon began to react and her mind was shutdown. Harry sensed this and began peeling off her clothes. Once she was down to her bra and panties he did the same to Demelza. When both were in their underwear they were both back to their sensations, but there were so horny now that their brains could no longer get through.

 

Harry pulled off his pants and his wand was revealed to the two girls. It was so big and thick. They’ve never seen a real one in their lives, but Merlin, this was the best one they’ve ever seen.

 

“Who’s first?” he asked.

 

Natalie and Demelza dove to their knees and fought over who got Harry’s cock.

 

“Girls, girls, take turns” he said with a chuckle.

 

The two girls did. Natalie took Harry’s cock in her mouth while Demelza bathed Harry sac with her tongue. They then switched. This was the rotation they had for a while.

 

“Girls, I’m going to come” Harry warned.

 

Natalie was on it first and got Harry’s cock head in her mouth and began sucking. Soon her small mouth was filled to the brim with Harry’s seed. She then felt a pair of hands grab her face and a pair of lips were on hers. It was Demelza. Her fellow Chaser and dorm mate had her tongue down her throat as they exchanged Harry’s seed between the two. Once they got equal shares they swallowed.

 

“Fucking hot” Harry commented.

 

Both girls realized what they did and blushed.

 

“Now girls, who’s wants to be first?” Harry asked.

 

Demelza was the first to jump this time and Harry conjured a sofa for them. He laid Demelza down and eased his cock inside her. She was a virgin so Harry was gentle. A flash of pain ripped through as her hymen was torn, but that faded as Harry began to fuck her. Natalie didn’t want to be left out so she climbed on top of Demelza and shoved her juicy cunt in Harry’s face.

 

“You said you wanted to taste me, so here’s your chance” she said impishly.

 

Harry smirked, he then began eating out Natalie causing her to moan. Demelza took this opportunity and stretched up and went at her friend’s breasts. Natalie was just developing still, but already she had a nice set of B cup breasts with eraser pink color nipples. Demelza went at them with no experience, but that didn’t matter since it did the job of giving Natalie pleasure.

 

Natalie was amazed at the feelings she was getting. Harry’s tongue inside her cunt well Demelza licked and sucked her breasts. This was so incredible that it brought her over the edge. Her juices spewed out with some hitting Harry and the rest landing on Demelza’s stomach.

 

Harry kept going at it. Thrusting in and out of Demelza’s cunt. He loved how tight she was. Merlin, a virgin cunt was the best. He remembered his time with Hermione and knew she had the tightest cunt ever. Soon Demelza shook violently as her first copulating orgasm rocked her. She nearly fainted.

 

Harry pulled out and sat up. He gestured for Natalie to sit on his lap. Natalie did as she was told and she sank onto Harry’s cock. Her hymen was gone due to a lot of horse riding she had done. But she was still a virgin. Harry grabbed Natalie’s hips and moved her up and down on his pole. Natalie let Harry control the pace as she relished feeling her first cock inside her.

 

Merlin, it felt so good. Better than she thought it would be. Then Harry began going at her breasts and she squealed with pleasure as another orgasm rocked her. Harry kept going pounding away at his teammate. He then felt his balls tighten and he exploded inside Natalie. Natalie sighed in content feeling Harry’s seed within her.

 

Harry then pulled Natalie off his lap and saw the exhausted Demelza still lying there.

 

“You’ve yet to receive my seed, do you still want it?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, fill me with your seed. I need it” Demelza moaned.

 

Harry had Natalie work his cock back to hardness then he pushed into Demelza a second time. He knew he wouldn’t last as long as before so he fucked Demelza at half of his full speed. He didn’t think she could take him at his full speed her second time. Soon he felt his balls tighten and he released his seed. Demelza sighed the same way like Natalie. She had her first seed shot inside her.

 

Harry got up and looked at his two exhausted girls.

 

“Rest for a while then get dressed and head back up. You’ll tell no one about this, got it?” Harry said firmly in his Quidditch Captain voice.

 

Demelza and Natalie nodded. They dozed for a bit then left dressed and feeling very satisfied.

 

Once gone Harry turned to the corner.

 

“So, what do you think?” he asked.

 

“That was fucking hot, I had to place a silencing charm on myself so I could play with myself without you hearing me” Katie Bell said as she pulled off Harry’s cloak.

 

“It was, damn I did the same” Alicia Spinnet revealing herself.

 

“I so want to get a piece of those two” Angelina Johnson said revealing herself too.

 

“Good, guess that means those two will be staying later more often” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I’ve made it so there will be a huge one with five Chasers. Not exactly sure when that one will be posted, but it will. It will just be some time.**


	107. Cho Chang & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: I had read another story, which I am copying off kind of. Can’t remember the name of it though it was an M like this one is. Also in the beginning of this Harry is drunk. I won’t do drunk talk since it’s hard to do and do right. So just imagine it alright.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 107: Cho Chang & Hermione Granger**

 

A drunken Harry Potter stumbled about as he made his way to his flat. He was drunk, thanks to his now recent ex Ginny Weasley. He caught her in bed with Dean Thomas. So he drank his sorrow away and now was headed back to his place to crash. How he apparated himself to his home was an amazing thing since he got there in one piece. He opened the door and suddenly his senses went haywire. Someone was in his home. He may be drunk, but he was still somewhat alert. He pulled out his wand and went through each room and found nothing til he got to his bedroom, the last placed he always checked. There he found his best friend Hermione Granger and his first girlfriend Cho Chang going at it. They were in a sixty-nine. Merlin, the sight made him hard.

 

“Oh Harry, I did think you’d be home” Hermione said as she looked up from the Asian cunt she was munching on.

 

“Ginny, the bitch, I caught her fucking Dean” Harry slurred as his balance became slightly unstable.

 

“That cunt” Hermione said furiously.

 

“Yeah, she told me that I wasn’t satisfying her” Harry said trying his best to stand up right.

 

“Wasn’t satisfying her? She’s the most envied girl in the world since she was dating you” Hermione said now right steamed.

 

“Yeah” Harry said his eyes never leaving the bodies of the two girls.

 

“The bitch, say, I think I have the perfect revenge Harry” Cho said speaking up for the first time with a smile.

 

She had gotten out under Hermione and now looking at him showing off all of her firm fabulous figure. Her naturally tanned skin shown off the light that was coming from the hall. Her breasts were high and firm still with a tight and tone stomach due to excising and Quidditch. Her cunt was still wet from Hermione’s earlier attentions. Not to mention her whole body was drenched with sweat.

 

As for Hermione, her body was not as toned as Cho’s, but she had a nice tan from years of sunbathing. Her breasts were bigger than Cho’s by a cup or two. She had a bit of flab on her stomach, but that made her look sexy. Her cunt was just as wet as Cho’s and her body was just as sweaty too.

 

“What’s your plan Cho?” Hermione asked curious as to what her lover was thinking.

 

“Harry fucks both of us. You know that little cunt is jealous of us. She’s jealous of me because Harry and I were able to remain friends even after our horrible first and only date and we’re on the same Quidditch team” Cho said.

 

Harry still played Quidditch, but now as a fun past time. He and Cho were on the same team with Cho as a Chaser due to a very pregnant Angelina Weasley.

 

“And Hermione, she hates you because how close you are to Harry. She’s always been jealous and scared that you might steal him away from her. Well, here’s your chance” Cho continued.

 

“I like it, I like it a lot” Hermione said as she tweaked one of Cho’s nipples.

 

Cho let a murmur of pleasure.

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Harry asked.

 

“From the looks of the tent in your pants I say you already decided. Besides, how long have you wanted to fuck me or Hermione for that matter?” Cho asked as she licked her lips and stared at Harry’s crotch.

 

Harry had wanted to fuck Cho for a long time and the same with Hermione. He ignored the little Hermione voice telling him this was wrong and vanished his clothes.

 

Both girls licked their lips as they saw the beast Harry had been hiding under his clothes.

 

“Not satisfying her. The bitch doesn’t know a good cock when she sees it” Hermione snorted.

 

“Fucking Merlin, I can’t wait to have that thing inside me” Cho said breathlessly.

 

“I call first dibs since I’ve known him longer!” Hermione exclaimed.

 

Cho pouted, but conceded. Hermione won the battle, but Cho was determined to win the war.

 

Harry got on the bed and without preamble pushed his cock into Hermione. She was fucking tight. How could she be this tight since she wasn’t a virgin. He knew this for sure.

 

“Ron has a tiny dick” Hermione said knowing what Harry was thinking.

 

 _Ah, that explains that_ Harry thought.

 

Soon Harry was fully inside Hermione and he could feel her womb.

 

“Fuck me Harry, I’ve dreamed about this for years” Hermione said with her eyes full of lust.

 

Harry obliged her and began going in and out of Hermione slowly, but he didn’t stay on this pace for very long and began going hard and fast pretty quick.

 

Cho laid beside the copulating couple stroking herself, but not enough to get herself to come. She wanted Harry’s cock to do that. She then bent over and took one of Hermione’s hard nipples and began lavishing it with her tongue.

 

“Oh god, Harry! Your cock feels so good. Cho, keep doing that” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry saw what Cho was doing and decided to get in on the act and took Hermione’s other nipple and bathed it with his tongue. Hermione couldn’t take it anymore and she burst. Her juices oozed out of her cunt in-between Harry’s thrusting cock.

 

“Fuck, so damn tight” Harry said through gritted teeth as Hermione’s cunt gripped him tightly.

 

Cho used two fingers and swiped a bit of Hermione’s flowing juices and then placed them in her mouth.

 

“Mmmm, I love the taste of you Hermione” she said.

 

Harry kept going, but wasn’t sure how long he could go. Soon he hit his peak and sprayed his seed into Hermione.

 

“That was lovely Harry” Hermione sighed.

 

“My turn” Cho said.

 

Harry pulled out and Cho dove at Harry’s juiced covered semi-limp cock. She slurped, sucked and gobbled all of Hermione’s juices off the flesh rod as she got it back to hardness. Once hard and ready and pulled away and rolled to be on her hands and knees. She shook her ass at Harry.

 

“Time to screw the pooch Harry” she said cheekily.

 

Harry shook his head and crawled on his knees to Cho’s ass. Once there he aimed his cock and pushed in. Cho moaned as she was stretched and filled. Merlin, Harry was so big. Once he bottomed out inside her she wiggled her ass to let him know to start fucking.

 

Harry rammed his cock in and out of Cho and decided to add a twist to it. He began spanking Cho’s ass. Cho yelped as Harry’s hand his her ass. She also had a mini-orgasm from it. Merlin, she loved being spank. She had no idea she liked being spanked since no other guy ever tried it.

 

“Oh fucking Merlin! Spank me Harry, spank me” Cho moaned.

 

So Harry did. He’d got into a rhythm of every out thrust he’d spank the Asian ass. Cho would have a mini-orgasm each time from this. This was addicting.

 

Hermione watched this and got wet. Who knew she liked to watch so much. She played with herself, but found that wasn’t enough. So she crawled under and used her hands to manipulated Cho’s swinging breasts an she nibbled at Cho’s exposed clit while she licked Harry’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck! Cho screamed as her orgasm crashed on her.

 

It took all of her strength to stay up right and not crush Hermione underneath.

 

Harry kept hammering away at Cho til he came. He came as he pulled out letting Hermione get a bit of his seed. Hermione devoured it all.

 

“That was fucking fantastic” Harry said wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“We’ve got all night for revenge” Hermione said.

 

“I love smart girls” Harry said.

 

 

**End**


	108. Andromeda Tonks

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is from a reviewer who requested this pairing as well as plot.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 108: Andromeda Tonks**

 

Andromeda Tonks sat back sipping her tea as she looked at the young man who was going to marry her only daughter. She could see why her daughter was so enthralled with the young man, but she wasn’t sure if he’d be a good provider.

 

“Do you know why are called you here, Harry?” she asked.

 

“Um, no I don’t ma’am” Harry said nervously.

 

“You’re here because it entails to an old pureblood tradition” Andromeda said.

 

Harry frowned a bit a the pureblood part.

 

“I know you don’t like a lot of the pureblood stuff Harry, but this one is very important” Andromeda said.

 

Harry sighed and nodded.

 

“I need to find out if you’re able to continue the line” Andromeda said.

 

“E-e-excuse me?” Harry croaked.

 

“To put it plainly Harry, I need you to have sex with me” Andromeda said with a straight face.

 

Harry’s jaw dropped.

 

Andromeda then went on to explain how this was would ensure her that Harry was able to continue the line and all the history behind it. She also told him that she couldn’t allow Harry marry her daughter without this being done. Harry grudgingly agreed. So they left the tea and Andromeda led Harry up to her room she shared with her late husband.

 

“Don’t need to be scared Harry, I won’t bite unless you want me to” Andromeda said trying to ease the tension.

 

Harry chuckled nervously. He was still really unsure of this, but he loved Tonks and if that meant sleeping with her mother then so be it. He didn’t like it, but he wasn’t about to go behind tradition no matter how odd it was or if was pureblood.

 

Soon they both stripped out of their clothes and Harry was amazed how well formed Andromeda was. She maybe older, but her body still had that youthful appearance. Hell, her hips were a bit wide from giving birth, but her breasts hadn’t sagged a bit. Her skin was a bit tan from working outside.

 

Andromeda in the meantime looked Harry over and liked what she saw. Harry wasn’t muscle bound, but he was toned and had a bit of a six-pack. Already his cock was semi at attention. She’d make sure it was at full mast soon enough. She got down on her knees and took Harry’s cock in her mouth.

 

Harry gasped at this, but soon groaned. Merlin, Andromeda was a great cocksucker. He held onto her head and pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. Andromeda moaned at this as her tongue swirled around the harden organ.

 

 _Merlin, he tastes good better than Ted_ Andromeda thought.

 

Harry was grunting and hissing as he was getting a blowjob. Even Tonks wasn’t this good and he thought she was the best.

 

“Going to come” Harry groaned out.

 

His seed burst out and Andromeda swallowed it all. She smacked her lips.

 

“Been a while since I’ve had a wizard’s seed in my stomach” she said.

 

Harry was panting slightly. That was fucking amazing.

 

“Now Harry, I believe it is bad form to leave the lady hanging” Andromeda said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

They soon got on the bed and Andromeda sat on Harry’s face and he proceeded to eat Andromeda out. She gasped as Harry’s tongue slithered around inside her. His nose bumped and rubbed against her clit. It felt so good. He was so much better than Ted. He only licked her halfheartedly. She began to rock her hips to Harry’s tongue.

 

Harry was enjoying this. He liked how mother and daughter tasted so differently. Tonks was spicier while her mother was more tangy. But still good all the same. Harry then began to put his Parseltongue ability to work. He had figured out how to do it without a snake nearby. Soon his tongue began to vibrate and Andromeda gasped even louder and her as moans became more frequent. Her orgasm soon came crashing down and she slumped over. Her hands caught the headboard before she could crush Harry.

 

“Bloody Merlin, I haven’t come like that in ages” she said gasping for breath.

 

Harry’s face was coated with Andromeda’s juices.

 

“Here, let me clean you up” Andromeda said.

 

She then began to lick off all of her juices off Harry’s face. They soon met in a kiss and Harry rolled over so he was on top on Andromeda. They were still snogging when Harry aimed and thrusted his cock into Andromeda.

 

Andromeda gasped as she was filled. He was much bigger than she thought. He stretched her in ways she had no idea she could stretch. Soon Harry was fully inside her and Andromeda could feel Harry’s cock pulse.

 

Harry began thrusting in and out of Andromeda slowly. He wanted to draw out as much as he could. He bent down and began suckling on Andromeda’s nipples and he switch back and forth giving each one the utmost attention.

 

“Oh Harry” Andromeda groaned.

 

Several minutes passed and soon Harry was fucking Andromeda fast and hard. Andromeda had already come a couple times and she was working up another one. She was amazed by Harry’s stamina.

 

 _He’ll definitely will be able to produce young_ she thought vaguely.

 

Soon Harry couldn’t hold back his own peak and he shot his seed deep within Andromeda.

 

“Sorry” he said tiredly.

 

“No worries Harry. I’m on the potion so I should be safe” Andromeda said.

 

“Do I pass?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, but I think I need some further encouragement” Andromeda said.

 

Harry grinned.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I left this one open ended since I might do a sequel with both Tonks and Andromeda later.**


	109. Hermione Granger & Lily Potter

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is a continuation of chapters 38, 42 & 53.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 109: Hermione Granger & Lily Potter**

 

The summer was going great for Harry. He was fucking both his girlfriend and mother. He didn’t know what could be better. One morning Harry awoke and found Hermione wasn’t asleep beside him. He frowned, but then headed for the bathroom to do his morning ritual. Once that was done he went downstairs to find his mother and Hermione in a sixty-nine on the kitchen table. He felt himself harden instantly at the sight.

 

Lily looked up since she was closest to the door. She smiled with her face covered with Hermione’s juices.

 

“Morning Harry dear, Hermione and I are just enjoying a health breakfast, care to join us?” she asked.

 

Harry’s cock was already at attention as he nodded.

 

Lily then motion for her son to come over and Harry did and undid his pant as he came over.

 

“Lower the table dear, we need it just level so you can fuck precious Hermione here” Lily said as she used her fingers to keep Hermione excited.

 

Harry used his magical wand and lowered the table to the height needed. He then tossed his wand and shoved his ‘fleshy’ wand into Hermione’s quivering cunt.

 

“Oh Holy Fuck!” Hermione screamed.

 

Lily smiled as she watched her son’s cock slide in and out of his girlfriend. It marveled. She then proceeded to lick Harry’s cock whenever it came out.

 

“Shit mom” Harry grunted as he felt his mom’s tongue slide across his cock.

 

Hermione meanwhile was moaning and doing her best to keep on licking Lily out, but she was finding it hard to.

 

“Hermione dear, if your tongue is too busy then you have fingers” Lily said over her shoulder.

 

Hermione nodded then shoved three fingers into Lily’s cunt. She pumped the in and out with Lily moving her hips in time.

 

“That’s it dear, don’t be afraid to add in more if you like” Lily moaned.

 

Hermione wasn’t sure if Lily could take anymore than three of her fingers, but then decided to try. She stuck her whole hand in and began moving it back and forth.

 

“Sweet fucking Morgana, that’s it dear! That’s the goddamn ticket!” Lily shouted.

 

Soon Lily came followed by Harry then Hermione last. They were all left panting and Harry was holding the table so he could stay standing.

 

“Now that was a great breakfast” Harry commented.

 

“But that’s only the first course” Lily said as she licked her son’s cock clean of Hermione’s juices.

 

“I need a break” Hermione panted.

 

“Of course dear, why don’t you write that letter to your mom to invite her over” Lily said as she paused from sucking her son’s cock.

 

Hermione’s mom, who had been lonely since her husband, Hermione’s dad passed. Was now living alone and Hermione thought it would be nice if she asked Lily if it was alright for her mom to visit for a bit. It would do some good to get her out of the house. Lily of course had other plans that Hermione didn’t know about. Harry though upon hearing this recently had an inkling of what his mother was planning.

 

So Hermione left to write her letter as Lily sucked her son’s cock.

 

“Mom, are planning to do what I think you’re planning to do?” Harry asked.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about honey. Unless, I want Hermione’s mother here so you can fuck the living shit out of her and make her dependent on your cock like Alice, Hermione and I are” Lily said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes as he shot his load down his mom’s throat.

 

Lily swallowed then turned herself so she was on her back and spread her legs and parted her cunt lips.

 

“Mother son bonding time” she cooed.

 

Harry’s cock, which hadn’t deflated at all even after his three bouts was shoved into Lily. He then began pounding her like he had Hermione a while ago.

 

“That’s it baby, pummel me. Beat that piece of meat til I can’t go no more. Oh fuck, this feels so good” Lily moaned.

 

Harry kept going not noticing Hermione had returned and was playing with herself at the sight of Harry fucking his mom. She thought it was so hot.

 

Soon Harry shot into his mom and she came as well.

 

Once cleaned up they had a proper breakfast though the three had a ferocious appetite and ate enough to fill them three times over. As they ate a letter came and it was for Harry.

 

“Who’s it from dear?” Lily asked.

 

“It’s from aunt Alice. She wants to have tea with me. Says she misses me” Harry said.

 

“Then you should go have tea with your poor godmother” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Yes, I’ve set up two things in this. A chap for Alice Longbottom and for Emma Granger. Which one will be first? You’ll have to wait and find out.**


	110. Amelia Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this one is from a request I got. Hope you like it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 110: Amelia Bones**

 

Amelia Bones just left the courtroom after what she deemed the oddest and most stupidest trial she’d ever presided over.

 

“Madam Bones, excuse me, madam Bones!”

 

Amelia turned and found Harry Potter running up to her.

 

“What can I do for you Mr. Potter?” she asked.

 

“I just wanted to thank you for you did back in the courtroom. No else stuck for me and you did” Harry said.

 

“It was nothing at all Mr. Potter, the trial was unjust and I despise unjust things” Amelia said.

 

“I really should thank you though” Harry said.

 

“Mr. Potter-“

 

Harry covered her mouth and pushed to a corridor that was seldom used. Before Amelia could say or do anything Harry had his wand out and stuck her to the wall.

 

“Mr. Potter” Amelia said firmly.

 

“Shh, let me thank you” Harry said.

 

Harry then used his wand and created a cut in Amelia’s clothes. The cut was actually a hole that revealed her cunt. She tried to squirm, but found the sticking charm too strong for her to break. She gasped when she felt Harry’s two fingers toying with her pussy. She was getting wet and she knew it. It had been a long while since any man had touched down there. Not since her husband. But she knew this was wrong, but her body wasn’t responding.

 

Harry was playing with Amelia’s cunt, but as soon as she was wet enough Harry shoved three fingers into Amelia. This caused the head of the DMLE to moan loudly.

 

“Shh, be quiet madam Bones” Harry said quietly.

 

Amelia bit her lip as Harry finger fucked her. Her body was vibrating from the sensations. Lord, she hadn’t felt this in so long. It felt so good no matter how wrong it was. In fact she liked since there a chance of being caught. This caused her cunt to drip with even more juices. The floor was covered with it. She soon felt her orgasm and she had to bit her lip so hard she drew blood. Her orgasm lasted a while and when it was done she slumped over. Well, slumped as much as you could when stuck to the wall.

 

“Damn, you taste good” Harry said licking his fingers.

 

Amelia let out a soft groan.

 

“Now time for the main event” Harry said as he pulled his cock out.

 

Amelia barely had time to see the phallus before it was shoved up her sensitive cunt. Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Her scream would had people coming if it wasn’t for Harry putting up the appropriate charms before invading her.

 

“So tight, so fucking tight. When was the last time you were fucked?” Harry asked with gritted teeth.

 

Amelia’s brain was a whirl with Harry’s cock inside her. It was so much, too much. Then Harry started moving and she thought she was going to die. It felt so good that she was sure that it wouldn’t take long for her to come again. She was right. Her juices sprayed out once again.

 

Harry grunted as he pumped in and out of Amelia. He was amazed how tight Amelia was. Hell, her cunt was as tight as a virgin’s, but with no hymen in place he knew she wasn’t. He wasn’t a novice when it came to fucking. He fucked Hermione in third year during the time turner thing, he fucked Parvati and Padma fourth year as an apology and Lavender just so happened to jump in on that one.

 

“Harry, so good, Harry, fuck me” Amelia moaned.

 

“That’s right bitch, say my name” Harry grunted.

 

Amelia groaned as she rolled her head from side to side.

 

Harry felt his orgasm coming and with one final thrust he shot his seed deep inside Amelia. Amelia groaned and sighed as she was filled.

 

“Merlin” she moaned.

 

Harry cleaned both of them up then un-stuck Amelia from the wall. He then put a memory charm on her so she’d forget the whole thing. He didn’t think it was a good idea to let her remember it. He left whistling a jaunty tune.

 

 

**End**


	111. Hermione Granger & Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to chapter 103.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 111: Hermione Granger & Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Narcissa was at Ministry ball. It had been months since she was turned into a whore for the Potters. So far she had been called away several times to service her master or his master’s mother. She enjoyed sucking her master’s cock and receiving his seed whether it was in her mouth or inside her. It didn’t matter. Her master’s mother was also good too. She ate her out with such ferocity that it made her come just by thinking about.

 

“Hello Narcissa” Harry greeted.

 

Narcissa shivered.

 

“Hello Mas- Mr. Potter” she said, stopping herself just in time before calling Harry master. In public she had to act normal.

 

“I have a surprise for you my whore” Harry whispered into Narcissa’s ear.

 

“You do, where is it?” Narcissa asked panting slightly. Her cunt was already wet at what her master had planned for her.

 

Harry led Narcissa away without anyone even noticing they had left. He led her into an alcove that Harry had chosen earlier and magically made bigger for what he had planned. At the alcove there was Hermione. Narcissa didn’t say a thing as Harry pushed her in.

 

“Strip for me bitch” Harry growled. He placed very strong notice-me-not charm around so they won’t be disturbed.

 

Narcissa obeyed right a way and was soon naked.

 

“Good” Harry said then put a blindfold on Narcissa.

 

“Master?” Narcissa asked.

 

“You are going to feel” Harry said sternly.

 

Soon Narcissa felt Hermione’s tongue caress her pussy lips. She shivered at the contact. It felt so different from Miss Lily’s tongue. Hermione’s tongue was more dominant and forceful, but Merlin it felt so good. She didn’t have time to think anymore as Hermione’s tongue delve in and soon pumping in and out of Narcissa. Her hips thrusted back and forth in time with the tongue.

 

“Oh master, it feels so good” Narcissa moaned.

 

“That’s whore, just ride that tongue” Harry said.

 

Soon Narcissa came and she had to grip the stonewall to stay up. She was panting and sweat covered her body already.

 

“That felt good pet?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Master” Narcissa moaned.

 

“Good, on to phase two then” Harry said.

 

Soon Narcissa felt something enter her cunt. It wasn’t her master’s cock. No, it felt harder and cool. She wanted to look, but the blindfolded impeded that. Soon whatever it was fully sheathed inside her. It was big, but not as big as Harry’s cock. It was also not as lively either. She wasn’t sure what it was. Soon the blindfold came off and it took Narcissa a moment or two to get her sight back and found a fake phallus in her cunt. What was odd, was there was a string of some kind and Hermione was holding something that was attached to the string.

 

“How do you like the muggle dildo, Pet?” Harry asked.

 

“It feels good master, but I’d prefer your cock or a magical one” Narcissa said.

 

“You’ll love this. Hermione, turn it on” Harry said.

 

Hermione nodded and she did something to cause the phallus inside Narcissa to start vibrating and buzzing. Narcissa began moaning and withering against the wall from the sensations.

 

“Now how does it feel Pet?” Harry asked.

 

“It feels so good master, what is it?” Narcissa asked.

 

“It’s a muggle sex toy, Pet. The thing Hermione is holding controls how much pleasure you feel. Show her Hermione” Harry said smirking at the brunette.

 

Hermione smirked right back as she turned the dial to max. Narcissa couldn’t take it. She came hard and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Merlin, it felt so fucking good. But the sensation was too much for her since it kept going never stopping.

 

“Please master, no more” Narcissa begged.

 

“Not til I say so or Hermione decides to” Harry said.

 

Narcissa whimpered as she came hard again. At this rate she was going to black out from pleasure. Hermione, deciding to take some pity on Narcissa dialed back a bit so that Narcissa could stand it. Narcissa sighed as she felt the buzzing and vibrations get toned down a bit. She was just getting her breathing back to normal when her mouth was invaded by her master’s cock. She choked a bit, but then began sucking it like she knew he liked.

 

“Fuck that’s good. I got so hard watching you come” Harry grunted.

 

He pumped his cock in and out of Narcissa’s mouth then pulled out making Narcissa whimper as her favorite toy was taken away. She watched as Hermione took Harry’s cock and sucked it down. She watched as Hermione downed Harry’s entire load down her throat. She was envious of the witch for having her master’s seed.

 

Harry pulled out and pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her.

 

“That was lovely as always Mione” he said.

 

Hermione smiled.

 

“Thank you Harry, but lets get back to the bitch here” she said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Now Pet, do you want my cock inside you?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes master” Narcissa moaned as she had another mini-orgasm.

 

“Alright, but you’ll only get it if you get Hermione off and she deems you worthy. So you better eat cunt like your life depended on it” Harry said.

 

Narcissa nodded.

 

Hermione straddled Narcissa face and pulled her dress up. She shoved her hairless cunt into Narcissa’s mouth. Narcissa breathed in and inhaled Hermione’s scent. She smelled fruitier than Miss Lily, who smelled sweet. Soon her tongue traced Hermione’s cunt lips.

 

“Quit stalling bitch. Fucking eat my cunt or don’t eat it at all” Hermione barked.

 

Narcissa jumped. She wasn’t used to this tone since Miss Lily was always so gentle with her. She conceded that this might not be the case with Hermione, who appeared more dominant. She felt Hermione’s hand grip the back of her head and shove her face first in the hot center. Narcissa’s nose rubbed against Hermione’s cit, which caused Hermione to moan.

 

“Eat me out or no Harry cock” Hermione growled.

 

Narcissa wanting her master’s cock inside her began eating out Hermione with vigor. Hermione’s hips bucked at Narcissa’s mouth.

 

“Fuck, Lily was right. This pureblood slut has an excellent tongue” Hermione moaned.

 

“I wonder if all of them do since their husband are all wankers?” Harry wondered as he stroked himself.

 

“Don’t know, but. Oh fucking god, right there. Right there bitch, that’s it” Hermione moaned.

 

Soon Narcissa’s mouth was filled with Hermione’s juices that tasted like mangos. She drank as much as she could and when Hermione pulled her away she was breathing heavy and her face was still covered with juices.

 

“Well, what do you think Mione? Is she qualified for my cock?” Harry asked.

 

“She is Harry. Go fuck her. Fuck her hard” Hermione said as she pushed him forward and yanked the still vibrating toy from within Narcissa.

 

Harry rammed his cock into Narcissa’s overly wet cunt. She groaned loudly as Harry piston in and out of her going harder and faster with each stroke.

 

“Oh master! Master, I think I’m going to come” Narcissa moaned.

 

“No you don’t slut. Hermione, the spell” Harry grunted.

 

Narcissa felt something wash over her and she couldn’t come. No, she kept feeling it being build up, but no release. This frustrated and annoyed her.

 

“Master” she pleaded.

 

“You’ll come when I say you will” Harry barked.

 

Narcissa whimpered as her release kept building with no end in sight.

 

Harry kept hammering her and soon came. Hermione released the spell and Narcissa had the greatest orgasm in her life. She blacked out and when she came to she found herself on the floor still. Her juices covering the stone floor in a humungous puddle. Harry and Hermione were nowhere in sight. Once she got her bearings she found a note.

 

_Pet,_

_Had to leave due to another engagement. Get dressed and go back to the party. If anyone asks where you were say you were exploring the place._

_Your Master_

 

 

Narcissa cleaned herself up and got dressed. After that she spent the rest of the night tired, but she couldn’t keep the huge grin off her face.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, sequel is now done with. Not sure if I’ll keep going with this one or not. If I do, I’ll add a third part much later. But not sure if I will.**


	112. Alice Longbottom

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: here’s the next little installment of one of my mini series. This one is connected to chapters 38, 42, 53 &109\. **

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 112: Alice Longbottom**

 

Alice waited patiently as her godson entered the room.

 

“Sorry aunt Alice, I was a bit hung up with my mom and Hermione” Harry said.

 

“It’s alright dear, I thought it would be nice to have some tea together. We’ve haven’t had time alone since you started school and I miss our times together” Alice said with a smile.

 

Harry nodded then looked around the or the tea and found none.

 

“Um auntie, where’s the tea?” he asked curiously.

 

“Right here Harry” Alice said as she disrobed.

 

Harry could only stare at his aunt’s firm and tone body. Merlin, she hadn’t changed a bit since the last time he fucked her with his mom. She still looked damn good. He felt his cock stir in his pants and Alice saw this.

 

“I think I need some sugar in my tea” Alice said as she played with her cunt.

 

Harry wasted no time and pulled off his pants and slammed into Alice. Both groaned. Alice for being filled with the only cock that had ever made her feel good. Harry for feeling his aunt’s cunt again at long last.

 

“Oh Harry, it’s been so long. Fuck me, fuck me hard” Alice moaned.

 

Harry pushed Alice against the wall and began to pummel his aunt’s cunt with all his might. It took Alice all her strength to hold onto Harry. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as were her legs were around his waist. Her head was buried in Harry’s neck whimpering from her beating.

 

“Oh Harry, it’s been so long fuck me, fuck me hard” Alice moaned.

 

Harry was amazed that his aunt was so tight. Damn, almost as tight as Hermione was. He thrusted in and out of her hard not wanting to let up. He did feel his orgasm readying and he just increased his speed. He shot his seed deep within Alice and she moaned out loud as she came as well.

 

“That was lovely Harry, but I want more” Alice said panting.

 

“Whatever you say aunt Alice” Harry said.

 

“Take me to my bedroom Harry” Alice said.

 

Harry carried Alice up to the master bedroom bridal style. He then placed her on the bed and shoved his face into Alice’s breasts. Alice moaned and held Harry’s head not wanting him to go anywhere. Harry’s hands moved down and began playing with her cunt. He stuck three fingers in and pumped away.

 

Alice’s hips moved up and down to the fingers.

 

“Oh Harry, that’s it make your auntie come. Make her come” Alice groaned.

 

Harry was biting, sucking, and licking Alice’s sweat covered breasts enjoying the unique taste. He found that his mother and Hermione all tasted a bit different and Alice was no different.

 

Soon Alice came on Harry’s fingers.

 

“That was good Harry” Alice said smiling.

 

Harry grinned.

 

Alice then grabbed Harry’s now re-harden cock and brought it to her mouth. She began sucking it like a lollipop. Harry groaned and pumped his hips slightly. The head of his cock bumped the back of Alice’s throat and she gagged. She hadn’t sucked off Harry the last time and she really wanted to do it. Now she was and it was better than she thought. He tasted so good in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the rod as she taste Harry and a bit of her juices from the recent coupling. Merlin, they tasted good.

 

“Aunt Alice, I don’t know how long I can last” Harry grunted.

 

Alice then went to playing with Harry’s balls to get him to come even faster. With a roar Harry’s seed spewed out and Alice swallowed the entire load. She pulled Harry’s limp cock out and licked her lips.

 

“Delicious” she said.

 

Harry rolled back and off to the side of his aunt. He was tired. He had gotten a lot better and his stamina was great, but still he had already fucked his aunt hard the first round and he hadn’t really recovered after that.

 

“Merlin, aunt Alice, I don’t think I’ll last this summer” Harry said.

 

“What do you mean Harry?” Alice asked.

 

Harry then explained how he was still fucking his mom then how Hermione joined in with her staying with them. He then added what his mother was planning with adding in Hermione’s mom too. Alice listened as she played with herself. Merlin, this was hot. Lily was still fucking her son and fucking what would probably be her daughter in-law. She wanted to get in on the action too. Frank was very dull in bed and he’d fire off his load leaving her hanging and frustrated. Not even fingering herself brought the satisfaction anymore. She needed a cock to do that.

 

“Harry, I’m going to give you a letter to give to your mother when we’re done. Make sure she gets it” Alice said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“But first, I want this thing in me again” Alice said as she stroked Harry’s back to hardness.

 

Harry moved to get on top of Alice, but she stopped him and then she got on all fours.

 

“Fuck the bitch” she said barked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his aunt’s odd behavior. He then pushed his cock into his aunt until his thighs hit her buttocks. He then pulled out til his cock’s head was still in then slammed back in.

 

“Woof!” Alice shouted.

 

Alice then began barking and woofing every time Harry slammed into her. Harry was turned on by this for some strange reason. He then grabbed Alice’s hair and pulled it back making her head arch back.

 

“Like that bitch, like my cock fucking your wet hole” Harry grunted.

 

“Yes, fuck me, fuck the bitch, fuck me” Alice groaned.

 

Harry kept going then soon he erupted inside Alice for the second time. His seed oozed out of Alice’s hole as Alice slumped to her elbows and Harry crawled back to lay next to her.

 

“Mmm Harry, that was wonderful” she said.

 

“I aim to please auntie” Harry said.

 

“I think we should make this tea time for us a regular thing” Alice said.

 

“Yeah, sounds great” Harry said before dozing off.

 

Alice followed along after him with the last thought in her mind was what to say in her letter.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, that’s the end of the fourth part of my little mini arc. I’m planning on doing more, but they’ll be spread out like the others, though I hope not for it too so long in-between. I may later group them all together in a separate story like my other set with Cho.**


	113. Luna Lovegood & Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this is not connected with chapters 57 & 78.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 113: Luna Lovegood & Penelope Clearwater**

 

Professor Penelope Clearwater, Penny to her friends and colleagues, sat behind her desk sternly looking at the two students in front of her. The two students with her were in detention. She was disappointed at these two. She had found the two going at it in a broom closet. They both had their clothes on, but they were very close on losing them. She had caught them just before that act.

 

“You two know why you’re both here” she said.

 

“Yes professor” the two students said.

 

“I am displeased to find two of my best students in a broom closet going at it like rutting hogs” Penny said.

 

“Professor” Luna said.

 

“Quiet, I didn’t say you could speak” Penny said sternly to Luna.

 

Luna shrank back.

 

“Now I had a lot of ideas of what to do to you two for break such rules” Penny said.

 

The two gulped.

 

“Miss Lovegood, you seem to love sucking cock, yes?” Penny asked.

 

Luna didn’t know what to say. All she did was nod slightly.

 

“Speak up girl, do you like sucking cock or not, it’s not a tough question?” Penny asked loudly.

 

“I do professor Clearwater, but I only like sucking Harry’s cock” Luna said in a quiet tone.

 

Penny nodded.

 

“Mr. Potter, you like Miss Lovegood’s body, don’t you?” she asked turning to the second student.

 

“Uh, yes I do professor” Harry said in same quiet tone Luna used.

 

“I see, then there’s only one thing to do” Penny said.

 

Harry and Luna awaited nervously for their punishment.

 

“Miss Lovegood, you are to suck Mr. Potter’s cock til he’s come. Mr. Potter, you are going to fuck Miss Lovegood til she can’t take it anymore. That should be punishment enough” Penny said with a nod.

 

Harry and Luna weren’t sure what their professor was thinking. They looked at one another confused.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Strip out of your clothes and get going” Penny barked.

 

This got them going and soon they were naked. Harry’s cock was semi-hard at just looking at Luna’s stunning body. No matter how many times he’s seen it he still got hard.

 

Luna had a tapered waist, long legs, and big breasts. She had everything a guy dreamed of. Her pale skin gave off an ethereal glow. Her blue eyes could tell you so much if you knew how to read them. Harry did and knew how to get them lust filled.

 

Luna looked at Harry’s nice toned body. Quidditch really helped getting his body in good shape. He was fit in all the right places. His cock, which was only semi was big still. Luna licked her lips at the sight. She could just taste it.

 

“On your knees Miss Lovegood. I want you to give Mr. Potter the greatest blowjob he’s ever had” Penny said.

 

Luna did as she was told and got on her knees and inched over til she in front of Harry’s pulsing cock. She took it in her hand then stuck it in her mouth. She began slurping and sucking Harry’s cock getting it fully hard. Once at full mast Luna really got to work. She bobbed her head, swirled her tongue, slurped, and sucked.

 

Harry groaned as Luna worked him. He grabbed Luna’s head and helped her move her head back and forth.

 

“Luna, oh fuck. You have such a damn good tongue” Harry moaned.

 

Luna smiled as she kept going at Harry’s cock.

 

What neither noticed was Penny was diddling with herself under the desk. She was panting as she watched the erotic sight.

 

“Lovely, absolutely love” she purred.

 

Harry grunted as he spilled his seed into Luna’s willing mouth. Luna swallowed all of Harry’s seed.

 

“Mmmm” Luna moaned as she licked her lips.

 

Harry was panting a bit.

 

“That was good Miss Lovegood, but I think I should teach you how to really suck cock” Penny said.

 

They watched as Penny stood up and then got on her knees in front of Harry.

 

“Watch and learn Miss Lovegood” she said.

 

She then took Harry flaccid member into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the entire length, which got the organ to grow and harden. Once it was fully erect Penny was bobbing her head back and forth vigorously as she slurped, sucked, and swirled. She used her hand to massage Harry’s balls as she did this.

 

Luna watched this in awe and was getting turned on. She started to play with herself.

 

Harry was grunting and humping Penny’s face. He had a hand on Penny’s hair helping her with her bobbing.

 

“Professor, your tongue feels so good” Harry groaned.

 

Penny then began to hum causing vibrations to make Harry get closer to coming.

 

“Professor, I’m going to come” Harry warned.

 

Penny massaged Harry’s balls roughly as a way of telling Harry to come. Harry did and his seed spewed into her mouth and down her throat.

 

“Mmmm, it’s been a while since I’ve had a nice dose of come in me” she said with a purr.

 

Harry was panting and he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. His legs were worn out from standing.

 

Penny smiled and turned to find Luna still playing with herself.

 

“Miss Lovegood, what are you doing?” she asked in a mock stern tone.

 

Luna jumped and blushed a bit. She was embarrassed at being caught.

 

Penny sighed and pulled Luna’s fingers and sucked off the young girl’s juices. Luna was shocked by this, but was getting more turned on. Penny’s hand soon found their mark and penetrated her easily. Luna moaned.

 

“Professor, please fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers” she moaned.

 

Penny did this. She thrusted three fingers into Luna’s quivering cunt. Luna’s hips bucked back and forth.

 

“Oh Merlin” Luna moaned.

 

Penny smiled as she leaned in and kissed the young blond. They shared a kiss.

 

Harry watched this all and got hard once again. This was totally hot.

 

Luna let out a long wailing moan, which signaled that she had come. She slumped over a bit since it was a big one. She was panting.

 

“You look so hot when you come my dear” Penny said.

 

“Thank you professor” Luna gasped.

 

“Call me Penny. I think we’ve become quite acquainted by now” Penny said with a smirk.

 

She then turned to find Harry hard and ready to go.

 

“Mr. Potter, I want you to fuck Miss Lovegood til she can’t take it anymore” Penny barked out.

 

Harry nodded. He got up and he and Penny switched places. Harry aimed his cock at Luna’s sensitive cunt. He pushed in and Luna moaned and whined.

 

“Oh Harry!” she wailed.

 

Harry sank deep inside her then began going at her with hard and fast strokes. Luna could only hold on for dear life. She was screaming and moaning loudly. So loud that Penny had to place up wards to make the room soundproof. She then sat back and watched the savagery before her. It was a glorious sight. Harry over Luna viciously pounding her to a drooling mess.

 

“Please Harry, no more. I can’t take no more” Luna whined.

 

Harry though kept going. He was a man possessed. Soon he thrusted in once more and his seed was spilled into Luna. Luna was panting heavily. She was totally exhausted.

 

“Well done Mr. Potter, but you have one more thing before your detention is over” Penny said.

 

Harry turned to Penny pulling out Luna.

 

“I see that you’re still hard. Lets solve that, shall we?” Penny asked as she opened her cunt to show it off.

 

Harry walked over in a haze and speared his teacher. Penny gasped as she was stretched. Merlin, he was so big and thick. Harry barely lets Penny adjust to him as he begins to pound her. Penny held on to Harry as tight as she could since that’s all she could do.

 

“Oh Merlin, Mr. Potter, Harry. Pound me, fucking pound me. Yes, that’s it. Oh fucking Merlin!” Penny shouted.

 

“So tight, you’re so tight professor” Harry grunted.

 

“Call me Penny, Harry” Penny said through a moan.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Harry chanted.

 

“Yes Harry, oh god yes!” Penny screamed as she came.

 

Harry felt Penny’s cunt clutch him and he had to fight back from coming. He knew if he did come then he’d be done. He couldn’t let that happen, not yet. He waited til Penny’s orgasm to subside then began pounding again.

 

Penny was a mess and was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep, but Harry kept going and she knew she’d never find rest til Harry came.

 

“Harry, come in me. Please, just come in me. I want to fill your seed swimming inside me” Penny purred in Harry’s ear.

 

This got to Harry and he exploded. His seed rushed forth filling Penny’s needy cunt. Penny sighed as she was filled. She slumped back ready to rest, finally.

 

Harry fell back exhausted too.

 

“That was fun” Luna said getting up.

 

“It was Luna, we should role play more often” Penny said tiredly.

 

They all fell and found a nice spot and fell asleep with dreams of more role-playing scenarios dancing in their heads.

 

 

**End**


	114. Hermione Granger & Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: Okay, this is how the Yule Ball in fourth year should’ve ended if Harry’s date was with Padma not Parvati like in canon. Also with Harry coming back to be with Hermione when she cried on the stairs.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 114: Hermione Granger & Padma Patil**

 

Hermione sat crying on the steps. Her first dance was ruined by her redheaded friend. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and found herself looking into a pair of sympathetic green eyes. It was her best friend, Harry Potter.

 

“I thought I told you to go” she said with tears.

 

“What kind of friend would I be if I left you like this?” Harry asked softly.

 

Hermione couldn’t help, but smile. Harry was here for her. Harry comforted Hermione for a bit then he saw someone he needed to apologize to. He got up and Hermione looked at him curiously.

 

“I have an apology to make” he said.

 

Hermione got up and followed behind Harry wanting to know what he meant.

 

Harry made his way to Padma Patil and stopped her. She looked at Harry coolly.

 

“I just want to apologize for wrecking your night” Harry said sincerely.

 

Padma’s cool look soften and she smiled slightly.

 

“It’s alright Harry. I don’t hold it against you. I know you don’t care for the attention you get” she said.

 

“Thank you, I should probably apologize to Parvati too” Harry said.

 

“That would be nice, but Ron should be the one to do that since he was the one that wrecked her night” Padma said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Hermione and Padma looked at one another and both had the same idea. They both smiled and nodded at one another. This night was far from over. It was also decided Hermione would take charge of this since she knew Harry would trust her.

 

“Harry, I think there’s a better way to apologize to Padma” Hermione said.

 

“How?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Follow me” Hermione said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Soon the three were in an unused classroom. Harry looked around and saw Hermione and Padma work in tandem placing spell after spell upon the door and room. He was unsure what spells they were using, but they looked heavy duty. Once done the two girls turned to Harry.

 

“Time for the apology Harry” Hermione said.

 

Harry was unsure what Hermione wanted him to do he had apologized to Padma, didn’t he? So Padma took the initiative and kissed Harry. Harry was shocked by this and was unsure what to do. A glance out of the corner of his eye saw Hermione making urging motions. He took this a sign and he began kissing Padma back. The two kissed for a while then they broke.

 

“Well?” Hermione asked.

 

“He’s good, but I know he’ll get better after some practice” Padma said.

 

Hermione nodded then took Padma’s position and kissed Harry. This shocked Harry since he was kissing his best friend, but it didn’t take him as long to kiss back this time. When they broke their kiss Padma was peeling out of her dress. Harry gulped as he saw more skin being revealed.

 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Harry asked.

 

“We’re going to make this a night that none of will ever forget Harry” Hermione said as proceed to do the same.

 

Harry could only watch as more and more skin was being revealed. It only when both Padma and Hermione were naked then they stopped. Harry’s cock was erect and straining to be free.

 

Padma’s dark skin was a lovely contrast to Hermione’s lighter tone. Padma had a nice chest too, about a B close to a C cup. She had no hair down there like Harry had heard about. A look at Hermione he found she had a bigger chest than Padma. How could he not have noticed that. Damn school robes, they hide so much. Hermione’s center had sparse hair on it though it was trimmed and shaped like a lightning bolt for some reason.

 

“Come Harry, aren’t you going to join us?” Padma asked with a lustful look.

 

Harry tore out of his clothes in record time and soon both girls caught sight of the first male cock ever in their lives. The moved forward and got on their knees to examine it closer. They saw how it throbbed and twitched. They could see the veins and how big it was not mention how thick it was.

 

“Merlin, it’s so big, I don’t know if it will fit inside me” Padma said.

 

“It will, I don’t how, but it will” Hermione said breathlessly.

 

Harry was getting a nervous with the two girls staring and that made his cock deflate slightly.

 

“Oh no you don’t” Hermione said.

 

She then grasped Harry’s cock and pumped it a few times to get it back to full mast. But she didn’t stop there. She kept going and soon Padma wanted to get in on the action and knocked Hermione’s hand aside and took over.

 

“So warm” Padma commented.

 

“It is” Hermione agreed.

 

“Want to have the first taste?” Padma asked.

 

Hermione nodded, she then took Harry’s cock from Padma’s grasp and slowly eased it into her open mouth. She took as much as she could, but was only to get half of it in her mouth before she would gag. She began sucking and bobbing her head with her hand pumping the rest of Harry’s cock. Harry groaned as he got his first blowjob ever. Hermione was good, but she was good at almost everything she tried. Harry’s will wasn’t good though and he was coming soon.

 

“Hermione, coming soon” Harry warned.

 

Hermione prepared herself and soon her mouth was flooded with her first taste of cum. She swirled it around and found it was thick, but didn’t taste bad at all. She swallowed it and turned to Padma who was looking at her curiously.

 

“Well?” the Ravenclaw asked.

 

“He tastes good” Hermione said.

 

“Then I want a go” Padma said.

 

“You’ll have to wait Padma. Not sure if I can get it up again” Harry said.

 

Padma, who was normally patient. More patient than her sister wasn’t about to wait. She grabbed Harry limp cock and put it in her mouth and began sucking. She felt Harry’s cock slowly harden and she sped up her work. Padma was able to take more of Harry’s cock than Hermione could. Padma was able to get three-quarters in her mouth. Hermione scowled at this. She never liked being second best.

 

Soon Harry’s cock was at full mast and Padma was bobbing her head and sucking, slurping and doing everything she’d read about.

 

Like before Harry didn’t have great control and soon he felt his peak again.

 

“Padma, I’m going to come” Harry warned.

 

Padma was ready and soon her mouth was filled with Harry’s seed. She did the same as Hermione and swirled it around analyzing it. She liked it as much as Hermione did and swallowed it.

 

“You’re right, damn good” Padma said.

 

Harry had to pull out a chair for him to sit down. He was tired. He’d never peaked twice in a row before.

 

“I’m not sure if I can go on anymore” he said.

 

“Don’t worry Harry. You just sit back and watch. We’ll provide the entertainment” Padma said saucily.

 

Hermione was nervous about this. She had never been with a girl and by the looks of it Padma had. Padma wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist and pulled the Gryffindor to her. Their breasts pressed together. Padma kissed Hermione softly, but as the two got into it their kisses became more intense. Soon their hands explored one another’s bodies.

 

Padma wasted no time and thrusted two fingers into Hermione’s cunt. Hermione jumped a bit at this, but was soon moaning. Padma’s other hand played with Hermione’s breasts before dipping her head down and latching herself to a hard nipple.

 

Hermione gasped as her hips bucked at Padma’s thrusting fingers.

 

“Oh Padma, so good” the Gryffindor moaned.

 

“It only gets getter, lay down” Padma said.

 

Hermione did wanting to feel more. Padma then launched her mouth at Hermione’s juicy peach and devoured it. Hermione shrieked as her orgasm crashed on her. Padma’s finger fucking had her revved up and Padma’s tongue had her out of the gate.

 

Padma lapped up all of Hermione’s juices loving the taste of the Gryffindor. Once Hermione’s orgasm stopped she was panting.

 

“Feel good?” Padma asked.

 

Hermione nodded unable to talk.

 

“Good, now time for you to make me feel good” Padma said.

 

Hermione was very nervous, but she had no time to say a thing as Padma got up and straddled Hermione’s head and lowered her cunt onto Hermione’s mouth. Hermione could only think of what Padma had done to her and do the same and hope for the same results. At hearing Padma’s moans that made Hermione feel good.

 

Meanwhile Harry sat watching. This was so hot to watch. He had first seen two girls snog in front of him. Then had seen one go down on the other. He had watched his best friend come. Now he was watching Padma ride Hermione’s tongue. This couldn’t get any better.

 

Padma was amazed how fast a learner Hermione was. She was eating her out like a pro. Damn, she knew Hermione had a talented mouth, but this was something else all together.

 

Hermione ate Padma out and as she tasted the Indian she found it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. She actually liked it. This made her think she was bisexual and not just hetero. Soon her face was showered with Padma’s juices. Hermione drank up as much as she could, but found it was futile. Once Padma got up Hermione was breathing hard from exertion. Padma helped and cleaned Hermione’s face. They shared a kiss afterwards.

 

Once done they remembered Harry was still there and found him at full mast.

 

“Ready for more?” Padma asked.

 

Harry nodded emphatically.

 

Hermione was first like before. She laid back down and Harry got on top of her. They shared a kiss as Harry slowly entered her. Hermione felt Harry enter her. Her walls stretched as more of Harry went in. He found her barrier and pulled back a bit. He pushed back in breaking it. Hermione winced and felt tears well up. Harry looked worried.

 

“It’s alright Harry, it usually hurts the first time for a girl” Padma said.

 

Harry nodded, but was still worried.

 

Hermione felt the pain subside and she wiggled her hips to let Harry know she was ready. Harry started off slow, but Hermione wasn’t going to have any of it.

 

“Damnit Harry, if you’re going to fuck me then fuck me right!” Hermione exclaimed.

 

Harry was shocked by Hermione’s words, but then nodded and began going faster. Soon he was going a pace that she was enjoying.

 

“Yes Harry, yes! That’s it, fuck me! Fuck me with that beast!” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry was very shocked hearing Hermione speak. He never thought he’d ever hear this coming from his friend. Soon he felt his peak.

 

“I’m coming Hermione” he warned.

 

“In me Harry. I want to feel your seed in me” Hermione said.

 

She wasn’t going to take no as an answer as she wrapped her legs around Harry’s legs to keep him inside her. Soon Harry shot his load in Hermione.

 

“Oh god” Hermione sighed as she felt Harry’s seed in her.

 

“That was so fucking hot” Padma said.

 

Harry pulled out and Padma cleaned him off then once clean she pulled away.

 

“Lie down Harry. I want to be on top” Padma said.

 

Harry did as he was told and laid down. Padma came up and straddled Harry’s waist and lowered her cunt down on Harry’s protruding rod. She sank down and soon was at Harry’s pelvis.

 

“How come it didn’t hurt for you?” Harry asked.

 

“My barrier was broken long ago. A lot of broom riding does that” Padma said.

 

Hermione frowned since Padma didn’t have to go through the pain she had. This wasn’t fair.

 

Soon Padma began moving up and down riding Harry’s cock. Harry hissed and grabbed Padma’s hips to help her out.

 

“Oh Merlin, Harry. You’re so big” Padma moaned.

 

Hermione not wanting to be left out moved forward and took a deep breath. She got behind Padma and began playing with the Ravenclaw’s bouncing breasts. Her own breasts were smushed against Padma’s back. Hermione groped, pulled, pinched, tweaked, and rubbed Padma’s chocolate colored breasts, but helped Padma move up and down on Harry’s shaft.

 

“Going to come” Harry warned through gritted teeth.

 

“I want your cum inside me Harry” Padma growled.

 

With one final thrust down Harry squirted his load into Padma.

 

“Merlin, that feels so good” Padma sighed.

 

All three were tired, but they didn’t want to move.

 

“But we can’t sleep here” Hermione argued.

 

“I’ll set an alarm for us. We be out of here before anyone will notice” Padma said.

 

They all agreed since they were tired. Hermione and Padma transfigured their robes as well as Harry’s into blankets and they all fell asleep cuddling together with Harry in the middle.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this one was longer than I planned it to be, but it all works in the end I guess. This is now my longest story in this whole series so far.**


	115. Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 115: Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis**

 

“You Motherfucking whore!” Tracey Davis shouted.

 

Daphne Greengrass opened one of her eyes and saw her best friend glaring at her.

 

“Wha, too early” she mumbled.

 

“Screw too early, what the hell is he doing in your bed?” Tracey asked furiously.

 

Daphne turned and felt the fleshy pillow. She saw that her head was resting on Harry Potter’s chest. She moaned a bit and snuggled in deep.

 

“Well?” Tracey asked.

 

“Well what?” Daphne asked grumpily.

 

“Are you going to tell me what the fucking hell Harry Potter is doing in your bed naked?” Tracey asked angrily.

 

“Well, to put it bluntly, Daph and I have been fucking” an awake Harry Potter said.

 

“WHAT!?” Tracey shouted.

 

“Not so loud Trace, you’ll wake up the entire dorm” Daphne said with a groan.

 

The three were in the Slytherin girl’s dorms. It was the year after the war and Harry was back at school after skipping a year during the war. Most of the Slytherins were sentenced to a new and improved Azkaban. Only a few were left most of them girls and a few guys.

 

“There aren’t many in the dorm to wake” Tracey said.

 

“She’s got a point. I mean, all the noise we made last night and no one came up” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Tracey’s jaw dropped.

 

“I thought you loved the sounds I made” Daphne said pouting at Harry.

 

“I do, I love every sound you make love” Harry said then kissed Daphne hard on the mouth.

 

Daphne moaned into the kiss.

 

Tracey was left sputtering at the sight.

 

“Will one of you tell me what the fuck was going on?” she asked trying to stay calm.

 

“It’s simple Trace. Harry and I have been fucking one another all over the school since the year started. We did our best to keep it all secret, but we’ve almost been caught a few times” Daphne said.

 

“Though that was your fault since you love the thought of being caught” Harry said.

 

“Hush you” Daphne said in mock sternness.

 

“Yes dear” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

The two bantered back and forth as they shared small and long kisses.

 

Tracey was absolutely shocked. Where was her best friend who could freeze a guy with one look? Where was the girl who acted so cool and calculating? This wasn’t the Daphne Greengrass she knew.

 

“Daph?” she asked.

 

“Oh, you’re still here” Daphne said frowning.

 

“Yes I am” Tracey said.

 

“Fine, do you want to join or not?” Daphne asked.

 

Tracey’s jaw dropped again. This had just gotten weird.

 

“Well, are you going to join or not?” Daphne asked again with a hint of impatience.

 

“Why, why would you want me to join you?” Tracey asked as soon as she got her mouth working again.

 

“Simple, you’re my best friend and I want to share my fiancé’s cock with you” Daphne said.

 

“Your what!?” Tracey exclaimed.

 

“Fiancé, Harry and I are engaged” Daphne said.

 

“Oh what the hell, I’m never going to get the opportunity to fuck the Man-Who-Won” Tracey said throwing her hands in the air.

 

Daphne had Harry scoot over as Tracey stripped out of her pajamas. Tracey was shorter than Daphne and didn’t have her friend’s amazing figure, but Tracey still looked good. Her breasts had nickel sized nipples and they were quite perky. Her legs were nicely shaped and were on par with Daphne’s.

 

“You’ve got to taste his cock first Trace, it’s the best” Daphne said gushingly.

 

Tracey just nodded as Daphne pulled back the covers revealing both hers and Harry nude forms. Tracey’s eyes widen at the sight of Harry’s member.

 

“Holy fucking hell, how did the hell did you take all of that?” Tracey asked in awe of the size and thickness.

 

“Quite easily since I have no gag reflex” Daphne said.

 

Tracey had forgotten that odd quirk Daphne had and muttered ‘lucky bitch’ under her breath. She then stroked Harry’s member a few times then took it in her mouth. Harry grunted a bit and thrusted his cock into Tracey’s mouth. She gagged a bit as it hit the back of her throat, but soon relaxed. She bobbed her head up and down a she stroked Harry’s balls.

 

Daphne watched this all stroking her cunt.

 

“Come here Daph” Harry said.

 

Daphne climbed on top of Harry and positioned her pussy over Harry’s mouth. Harry dove in and used his Parseltongue, which he still retained and went to town on Daphne. Daphne bucked and moaned as the vibrating tongue wrecked her.

 

“Oh fucking hell Harry. That’s it, use your tongue like that. Shit, right there” Daphne groaned.

 

Tracey looked up curiously and saw her friend riding Harry’s face. She grinned and got back to work with her job she had. She swirled and twirled her tongue around the entire length liking the taste of Harry. She kept going til she felt Harry grip her hair and shoot his load. Tracey almost choked on the whole batch she felt a tiny bit enter her nose and ooze out. She fell back gasping and coughing.

 

Daphne was roaring through another amazing orgasm and fell back. She twisted herself so she was lying beside Harry panting.

 

“Fucking brilliant” she said then kissed Harry to taste herself.

 

“And you taste damn amazing” Harry said.

 

“How are you doing Trace?” Daphne asked as snuggled into Harry’s side.

 

“Shit, he nearly drowned me” Tracey said.

 

“Yeah, it takes a bit, but doesn’t he taste good?” Daphne asked.

 

Tracey nodded.

 

“Good, now are you ready to ride him?” Daphne asked.

 

“But he’s gone soft” Tracey said.

 

“Not for long” Daphne said.

 

She then got down and sucked Harry taking all Harry’s seed that was left. She licked and suck til Harry was hard then pulled back.

 

“Voilà” Daphne said.

 

Tracey climbed back up and centered herself before lowering her wet pussy on top Harry’s throbbing phallus.

 

“Take it Trace, take it all in” Daphne said.

 

Tracey felt Harry’s bulbous head split her and she groaned. She then moaned all the way down and it was a damn long moan. Once she bottom out she shifted slightly to get sued to the large object inside her.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Feels like you’ve got a hippogriff inside you, huh?” Daphne asked.

 

“I feel so fucking stretched” Tracey gasped.

 

“Now ride him, ride him hard” Daphne commanded as she spanked her friend’s ass.

 

Tracey did. She slammed herself up and down on Harry. She added a small thing with it and grounded her hips a bit when she was down on him before rising up.

 

“Shit, she’s tight” Harry groaned.

 

“Tighter than me love?” Daphne asked.

 

“Never Daph, you’ve got the tightest ever” Harry said kissing Daphne.

 

The two kissed as Tracey rode on. She soon felt her orgasm rising and it crashed in on her. She saw stars briefly.

 

“Fucking hell” she gasped.

 

“Damn right” Daphne said with a grin.

 

Tracey kept going humping Harry over and over. She kept coming til Harry finally shot his load and she fell off exhausted. Her body was soaked with sweat and she was panting heavily.

 

“I’m spent” she said tiredly.

 

“Goodie, my turn then” Daphne said happily.

 

“How do you want it?” Harry asked.

 

Daphne got on her hands and knees and shook her ass.

 

“This way, my favorite” she said.

 

Harry slammed his still hard cock into Daphne and fucked her with deep hard strokes. Daphne moaned. No matter how many times she and Harry fucked and no matter where Harry’s cock touched, it still touched her in places she never thought it touched before. It was fucking great since it was like getting fuck for the first time every time.

 

Harry loved Daphne’s cunt. It was everything he wanted. It was tight, hot and wet. She was always hot and ready for him no matter where.

 

After Daphne came a couple times Harry released his seed inside Daphne then pulled out and collapsed and panting. Daphne was resting her elbows panting too.

 

“That was so hot” Tracey said.

 

“We’re just getting started” Daphne said with a groan.

 

 

**End**


	116. Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 116: Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet**

 

Harry stood in the showers feeling the hot water wash over him. He sighed as his muscles relaxed against the hot water. He was so into the light drumming of water that he didn’t hear someone or some ones entering the shower or the giggling going on. He sensed something when he felt a hand stroke his member. He opened his eyes to find Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell both naked and wet.

 

“Wha-wha-what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“Oh relax Harry, we’re just here to ease the tension you’re feeling” Alicia said stroking Harry’s hardening cock.

 

“Yeah, we can’t have our favorite Seeker stressed out all the time” Katie said.

 

She then kissed Harry hard on the mouth. Harry kissed back as his hands went to her breasts. He squeezed them and rubbed them. Katie moaned into Harry’s mouth.

 

Alicia grinned as she got on her knees and took Harry’s hard cock into her mouth. She began sucking and bobbing her head back and forth taking more and more of Harry’s length each go. Soon she had it in her mouth fully. Her tongue slithered around stroking and rubbing.

 

Harry groaned as he kept kissing Katie. One hand had moved from Katie’s breasts to Alicia’s head to help guide her head. The other had moved and thrusted two fingers in Katie’s pussy. Katie’s hips rose and bucked as the fingers rammed in and out of her. Katie was panting and moaning.

 

“Fuck Harry, fuck me with your fingers” she said.

 

“That’s right, ride them. Ride my fingers” Harry said.

 

Katie moaned as tilted her head back. Harry took advantage of this and attached his mouth to the Chaser’s neck and sucked on her pulse point.

 

Alicia meanwhile was massaging Harry’s sack urging Harry to release his load in her willing mouth. Harry let out a low grunt and a thrust before he shot his seed down Alicia’s throat. She swallowed it all then brought her head back. Her face was a bit red and she was panting slightly.

 

“Damn, Katie, you’ve got to try his cock. It’s good” Alicia said after she regained her breath.

 

“Fucking busy” Katie said grunting.

 

“I’ll say, where are mine Harry?” Alicia asked thrusting her hips out to Harry. Pushing out her pussy to Harry’s sight.

 

Harry then used his other hand and pushed two fingers inside Alicia. She groaned as she bucked her hips riding Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry smirked as he finger fucked both girls. They rode his fingers for all they were worth. They then turned and began kissing one another and caressed each other’s breasts. They knew how the other liked to be touched.

 

Harry got hard watching this. He needed to fuck one of these girls soon.

 

Katie let out a loud moan that echoed off the shower walls as she came. She was panting as Harry removed his fingers. She remained standing though, which was a miracle since she had come so very hard.

 

“That’s mine” she said as she jumped at Harry wrapping her legs around Harry’s waist. She sank down feeling Harry’s cock fill her. Damn, it was so much bigger than his fingers. Hell, he was bigger than any guy she ever had. Katie then began gyrating up and down fucking herself on Harry’s pole.

 

Harry was doing his best to return the thrusts as he continued to finger fucked Alicia’s cunt. Soon Alicia came and once her orgasm passed she frowned that Katie was getting fucked first. She wanted that piece first. So she sighed and waited.

 

“Harry, I can’t fuck you like I want to. I need you to lie down” Katie whined.

 

She had no leverage nor did Harry in their current position. So Harry got down on the floor still embedded inside Katie. On the tile floor Katie went wild. This gave Alicia a chance to see how good Harry ate pussy. She straddled Harry’s head and lowered he wet snatch onto Harry’s face.

 

Harry knew what to do. He wasn’t a novice in eating pussy. He has eaten it several times. Mainly Hermione’s though he’s had Parvati’s and Lavender’s too and a couple others, but that’s another story. So he knew his way around a pussy and it didn’t take long for him to get Alicia to buck and moan loudly.

 

Alicia couldn’t believe how good Harry’s tongue was. He was a damn pro. She knew that Katie would want a piece of this when she was done with Harry’s cock. But right it was all hers and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

 

“Motherfucking Merlin, so goddamn good!” Alicia screamed.

 

Katie was riding Harry hard and fast loving the feeling of Harry’s cock inside her. She was using her cunt muscles to clench Harry’s rod urging him to come in her. Harry’s cock rubbed very sensitive place inside her. It felt so damn amazing.

 

Harry wasn’t going to let his seed go this easy. He pushed his hips up as much as he could so he could drive his cock inside Katie as deep as he could. But he knew he couldn’t last long.

 

“Fill me with your seed Harry, fill me” Katie moaned.

 

Harry grunted spilling his seed inside Katie. Katie let out a moan/sigh as she felt Harry’s seed swim inside her.

 

Katie got up and laid on the floor panting. She was a bit tired from the whole thing.

 

“Damn, you fuck good Harry” she said.

 

Harry was of course still busy eating Alicia out to multiple orgasms. Soon she couldn’t last another round and she fell off panting.

 

“My god, that tongue is a demon” Alicia said wiping her forehead.

 

“What do you mean?” Katie asked.

 

Alicia told her friend and Katie so wanted that. She didn’t care how tired she was she wanted that tongue in her. But first Alicia wanted Harry’s seed from Katie’s cunt. She sucked out all she could and caused Katie to come as well.

 

“I’m ready now Harry” Katie said spreading her cunt lips to Harry.

 

Harry crawled over and devoured Katie’s pussy. Katie gasped and groaned.

 

“Oh fuck, that damn tongue is magic” Katie said gripping Harry’s head.

 

“I know, right” Alicia said smirking.

 

Katie only moaned her response.

 

Alicia however wanted Harry’s cock inside her. She crawled under Harry and stroked his cock til it was hard. She was quite glad she was short. She didn’t have to worry about Katie’s pleasure getting interrupted. She pushed Harry down and could feel Harry fill and stretch her.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” she chanted as Harry filled her completely.

 

Harry thrusted his hips fucking Alicia as he ate Katie out.

 

Both girls were withering and moaning as they were being sent to their peaks. They both came in sharp piercing screams that reverberated off the walls and probably could be heard outside the locker room.

 

Harry came a few seconds after Alicia and the pulled out and laid on the floor gasping. He hadn’t had such a session like this since Hermione invited him up to the girl’s dorm a couple days ago. Again, another story for another time.

 

“Think we relaxed him Leesh?” Katie asked.

 

“For now, but never hurts for another round” Alicia said.

 

“I concur” Katie said.

 

Harry shook his head. His day wasn’t over yet.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: there will be no sequel to this one. Sorry.**


	117. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: before this starts I just want to say that I have nothing against Bill. In my other stories he’s a good Weasley. So I don’t hate Bill at all.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 117: Fleur Delacour**

 

Fleur groaned as she gripped the sheets. Her body was coated with sweat as her body was being rocked back and forth. She was on her hands and knees. Her breasts swaying from the rocking that she was getting. She gasped as she felt a finger rub her clit. Her pussy clenched and she came.

 

“Oh god!” she moaned loudly.

 

“Such a fucking lovely French slut” Harry grunted.

 

Behind Fleur was Harry Potter fucking Fleur doggy style. They were in Shell Cottage in the guest bedroom with Bill passed out in the living room thanks to a special bottle of firewhiskey that Fleur had given him some time ago. He’ll be out for hours.

 

“You like that bitch, you like my hard meat beating you!” Harry roared.

 

“Yes, oh god yes. Fuck my pussy like the whore I am!” Fleur screamed.

 

Harry slammed into Fleur one more time and filled her til a bit of his seed oozed out of her. She collapsed on the bed panting. She then felt herself turn over and then she felt Harry straddle her sweaty chest. He closed her breasts around his juice-slicked cock. He fucked Fleur’s D-cup breasts gripping them, thumbing her hard nipples.

 

Fleur moaned as her face kept getting hit by Harry’s cock head. She tilted her head and opened her mouth. She brought her tongue and licked the bulbous head every time it got close.

 

“If you wanted to suck my cock, then just say so bitch” Harry grunted.

 

He then moved his cock away from Fleur’s chest and shoved it into her mouth. Fleur choked a bit from the girth and it took all of her control to relax. Soon she did and Harry grabbed her head and fucked her mouth. Fleur allowed this and just sucked and licked with all her might.

 

“That’s right whore. Lick my cock, lick it” Harry growled.

 

Fleur kept her licking and sucking loving every moment of it. She loved the way Harry used her. This was the passion she was missing with Bill. Bill was fine, but soon things got dull fast and Harry came sweeping in plunging in and out her with the wild excitement she needed. She knew it was wrong and against the vows she made, but this was too good to give up.

 

“Here I come!” Harry roared.

 

Fleur felt her mouth filled with Harry’s seed. She swallowed it all mainly because she had experience.

 

“Such a fucking talented mouth” Harry said stroking Fleur’s sweaty cheek.

 

“Thank you” Fleur said tiredly.

 

This illicit affair had began  a few years ago when Harry visited the cottage to bring his godson Teddy over to play with Victoire. Bill was out so it was just Fleur and Harry. They got to talking and they somehow ended up in bed together. They told themselves and one another that it was a one time thing, but that was a lie. They loved their intimate moment too much and craved the feeling only the other could give one another. The feeling of fire tickling their skin as they touched. The thrill of doing something so taboo. It thrilled them greatly. So Harry visited Shell Cottage often mainly after Fleur gave her husband the special bottle of firewhiskey.

 

The two laid together enjoying at the feel of the afterglow of the fucking. That is until they heard a voice that broke the moment.

 

“Is this a private party or can any join?”

 

Fleur and Harry turned and Harry smiled.

 

“Sure, if you’re willing” he said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Yes, there will be a sequel and no, I will not tell you who the mystery girl is til the next chap is up. That won’t be til the next set though. Who will it be? Guess all you want.**


	118. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay, this one takes place after the kiss in the Room of Requirements. I know it’s an overused plot, but hey, cut me some slack.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 118: Cho Chang**

Harry was stunned as Cho kissed him. He couldn’t believe it. But soon he felt something else. He felt Cho’s hands tugging at his clothes.

 

“Cho?” he asked breaking away.

 

“Please Harry, I need you” Cho begged desperately.

 

Harry felt his member harden just at her tone and he could only nod his head. Cho took this as a sign and resumed taking off Harry’s pants. Once she got a look at Harry’s ‘wand’ she liked her lips. He was so much bigger than Cedric.

 

Soon more clothes went flying and out of nowhere a large bed appeared in the room. Cho pushed Harry back on the bed kissing him all the way. Harry was getting into it as his hands worked Cho’s breasts with novice skill. Cho didn’t mind it though. She liked Harry exploring her body like a blind man. His touch sent jolts up and down her spine and it made her center wet.

 

“Harry” the Asian moaned.

 

Harry’s mind was working hard as it could. He was trying to remember what he heard from the guys in the boy’s dorms, especially the ones in the older ones in the dorms. One of his hands worked down and pushed two fingers in experimentally.

 

Cho gasped and bucked her hips with this intrusion.

 

“Fuck me Harry, use those fingers and fuck my pussy” she pleaded.

 

Harry did. He moved slow at first just to get used to feelings he was getting from having his fingers inside Cho. Soon he sped up and Cho was gripping Harry’s shoulder as her orgasm washed over her.

 

“Oh fuck” she groaned.

 

Harry felt his fingers and entire hand get soaked with a viscous liquid. He pulled out his fingers to examine them. He brought them to his nose and sniffed them before licking the stuff. It didn’t taste bad at all. So he began licking off his hand. It didn’t taste bad at all. So he began to lick his hand clean.

 

Cho wanted a piece of that and helped Harry clean his hand off. Once clean Cho kissed Harry then crawled down his body til she reached the throbbing staff. She caressed it at first, which made Harry’s hips jump from the contact. She then took the whole pole in her mouth and began licking, sucking, and gently scraping the sensitive flesh with her teeth.

 

Harry groaned as he got blown. Now this wasn’t his first blowjob. He had gotten ones from the three Chasers on his team, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina after they won the Quidditch Cup their third year. Hermione have him a few when he did well on a test or essay. She only did this for him, never Ron.

 

“Fuck Cho” Harry groaned.

 

Cho smirked with a mouth full of cock. She liked the taste of Harry. She then began massaging Harry’s sac as she bobbed her head.

 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore and with a thrust of his hips upwards he lodged his member in Cho’s throat and shot his load.

 

Cho choked slightly, but managed to relax enough to swallow it all. And there was a lot of it. She almost figured she had gotten more than her daily dose of protein.  She then cleaned Harry’s cock getting it hard again in the process. She then rolled to the side of the bed and spread her legs.

 

“Fuck me Harry, I want that beast inside me now” the Ravenclaw Seeker demanded.

 

Harry wasted no time and got on top of Cho and plunged himself into Cho’s cunt. He felt nothing like this ever felt before. It was so warm, hot even, wet, and tight.

 

“Fucking Merlin!” Harry exclaimed.

 

Cho felt Harry stretch her in ways she had never been stretched. She craned her hips to meet Harry’s pelvis.

 

Harry began to rock back and forth wanting to enjoy his first ever pussy.

 

“Harder Harry, faster” Cho begged.

 

Harry stepped up his pace though he didn’t go as fast as Cho wanted. He didn’t want to come too soon.

 

“Harry” Cho moaned/whined.

 

Harry kept fucking Cho at his medium pace til he couldn’t take it anymore and sped up til he was pounding the way the Ravenclaw wanted in the beginning.

 

Cho was withering on the bed as she held on for dear life. Her short nails were digging into Harry’s back.

 

“Oh Harry” she exclaimed as she came.

 

Harry felt Cho’s pussy tighten around him and he stopped. He didn’t want to come yet. He waited til she had relaxed and went back at it. This went on til Cho had four orgasms not including the one by Harry’s fingers. Harry couldn’t hold back anymore and shot his seed deep within Cho. He then pulled out letting the white liquid ooze out of the panting Ravenclaw.

 

Harry rolled to his side to catch his breath.

 

“That was amazing Harry” Cho said speaking up first.

 

“It was” Harry agreed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: will there be a sequel to this? Who knows, you’ll have to wait and see.**


	119. Apolline & Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to chapter 117. Ha! I bet I surprised a lot of you with this one. Not doing Apolline’s French accent. Just imagine it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previously in Chapter 117:**

 

_“Is this a private party or can any join?”_

_Fleur and Harry turned and Harry smiled._

_“Sure, if you’re willing” he said._

 

 

 

**Chapter 119: Apolline & Fleur Delacour**

Fleur was shocked to see her mother standing there staring at her and Harry. She tried to cover herself up, but Harry stopped her.

 

“What are you doing Fleur, it’s just your mother. She’s seen it all” he said with a smirk.

 

“But what’s she doing here?” Fleur hissed.

 

“To join in my dear. Harry’s a wizard with many fans” Apolline said as she stripped out of her clothes.

 

Fleur was shocked. Her mother was fucking Harry. She turned to Harry and saw him eyeing her mother appreciatively.

 

“Harry?!” she exclaimed.

 

“What, you’ve got a fucking hot mom” Harry said.

 

Fleur’s jaw was still open.

 

“Close your mouth dear. Watch how to really suck cock” Apolline said in a bit of a chiding tone at first then turning to a superior one.

 

Fleur closed her mouth and watched her mother take all of Harry’s limp cock in her mouth. Apolline sucked and licked the whole thing feeling it grow inside the confines of her mouth. Apolline moaned as she felt it harden in her mouth.

 

Once it was fully hard she pulled back to show it all in its fully harden glory.

 

“That’s how it’s done” Apolline said smugly.

 

Fleur was jealous of this.

 

“Now to show you how to fuck a great wizard like Harry” Apolline said in that same superior tone.

 

She then lowered her wet cunt down onto Harry’s raging rod. Once fully inside She began rocking her hips and gyrating them this way and that. She was going to show her daughter the proper way of fucking a wizard of Harry’s caliber.

 

“So fucking tight Apolline, I love you damn Veela. You are always so fucking tight” Harry groaned.

 

“And you’re so big Harry Potter. I love your cock. So much bigger and better than my husband” Apolline moaned.

 

Fleur couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her mother was saying that Harry was better than her dad. This was a lot to take in. Now she didn’t think of her dad like that, but thought it was disrespectful for her mother to be having an affair. Though she was in no way to judge since she was having one too with the same wizard.

 

Harry had his hands on Apolline’s hips slamming her cunt up and down on his cock. He was gripping Apolline’s hips so hard he was leaving bruises. Apolline though didn’t care. She was loving the hard piece of meat inside her. She could feel it throbbing and twitching inside her. His every vein and ridge was rubbing her and it was delicious. She soon felt her muscles contract as her juices spilled from her oozing down onto Harry’s groin.

 

Harry thrusted up shooting his seed inside her. She loved it. She wiped her sweaty brow and got off.

 

“And that’s how it is done” Apolline said panting a bit.

 

Fleur now wanted to prove her mother wrong. She wasn’t going to be outdone by her mother. She was younger and could outlast and outdo her mother. She pushed her mother off Harry’s spent member and placed it in her mouth and began licking and sucking. She was going to show her mom a thing or two. She did notice the taste of her mother’s juices. It tasted quite tangy, so different from her own.

 

Harry groaned feeling Fleur revive him. Damn, he loved competitive women, especially family. The Patils, the Grangers, the Greengrasses, the Boneses. They all wanted to prove that they could do better than the other. Of course those are stories for another time.

 

Once Fleur felt Harry’s rod get fully erect she pulled back showing her mother, but that didn’t last long as she sank her cunt onto Harry’s phallus and rode him with all of her being. She felt Harry grip her hips and she winced slightly at the pain, but she wasn’t going to stop. She bounced up and down on Harry hard and fast feeling him twitch and throb inside her.

 

“Oh fucking god!” Fleur moaned loudly.

 

Apolline watched and played with herself. Watching her daughter getting fucked was such a damn turn on. She then decided she needed some more relief then her fingers could give and climbed onto Harry’s face facing her daughter. As Harry ate her out she kissed Fleur and played with her breasts.

 

Fleur was a bit shocked at first, but went with it. She kissed her mom back and returned the favor by playing with her mom’s breasts. The two were moaning and groaning as they rode Harry at both ends, tongue and cock. They kept kissing one another and worked each other’s breasts using all their ability and knowledge.

 

The mother and daughter both came with a roar and they fell off Harry panting. Harry had spewed his seed inside Fleur before she fell off him.

 

Harry’s face was covered with Apolline’s juices, but he didn’t care. He licked up what he could then had both women clean the rest of him off.

 

“Mmmm, mother, you taste good” Fleur murmured.

 

“That I do” Apolline said with a purr.

 

Harry had moved so he had three fingers in Fleur and three fingers in Apolline. They were bucking their hips as they rode Harry’s fingers. They kissed one another trading off then sharing a three-way kiss then trading off again. The two then came again and were left panting and tired.

 

“I think I need to visit you more often my daughter” Apolline said.

 

“Yes, I think I’d like to see my mother more often” Fleur said with a nod.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s it. No sequel after that. I bet I surprised most of you on this one. Ha, ha, ha!**


	120. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 120: Daphne Greengrass**

Walking down the hall Daphne Greengrass commanding all the space. Boys moved, stopped and stepped aside to just a get look at one of the hottest girl at Hogwarts. They drooled at her Venus like figure. Her full breasts were said to be one of the biggest in the school. Her slim hips were amazing. Her supple and flattering ass that swayed slightly in that enticing way made boys stare and drool. Her blond hair only gave her credence that she was a goddess in a mortal body. But her ice blue eyes froze you and made you feel like you’ve got castrated. She was untouchable and the ones who tried to touch her ended up in the hospital wing injured beyond all compare and with no memory of what had happened. This was a warning to all boys in the school.

 

“Looking good Daph.”

 

Daphne stopped and turned her head to find a boy her age smirking at her. He was wearing school robes like hers, but there was a difference in them. Hers had green trim and while his had red trim.

 

“What do you want Potter?” she hissed coldly.

 

“What’s with the coldness Daph, you weren’t like last night” Harry Potter said with his smirk still on his face.

 

Daphne looked ready to kill Harry. She lunged at him and they fell back through the wall Harry was leaning on. The hall was empty.

 

In the room behind the false wall they kissed heatedly.

 

“You idiot, you almost blew our cover” Daphne said between kisses.

 

“You could’ve hexed me, you didn’t have to attack me like a lioness in heat” Harry said then began attacking Daphne’s neck with his mouth.

 

Daphne growled at Harry for this as she nipped Harry’s neck with her teeth.

 

“Fuck woman, what are trying to do, draw blood?” Harry asked as he felt Daphne’s not so gentle nip.

 

“What can I say, you called me a lioness and the lioness go for the jugular” Daphne said smirking.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and he grabbed a hold of Daphne and dragged her to the bed the room had in it. He threw her on the bed and took off his robe leaving his shirt and pants. Daphne took off her robes too as her eyes were filled with lust and her chest was heaving. Soon they were kissing one another and the rest of their clothes went flying wanting to feel the other’s skin more and more. Once totally naked Harry plunged his ‘wand’ in to Daphne’s ‘holster’.

 

“Oh Harry” Daphne moaned.

 

Harry began pumping in and out of Daphne in the pace she loved to start with.

 

“So fucking tight, Daph, you’re so fucking tight” Harry said through gritted teeth.

 

Daphne moaned as her head lolled to the side.

 

Harry took the opportunity and dipped his head and began to ravish Daphne’s D sized tits. He licked the sweat covered fleshy globes before he assaulted the hard nipples by grazing them with his teeth.

 

“Oh Harry, yes” Daphne moaned as she pushed her chest more and more into Harry’s face.

 

Harry knew he could suffocate from lack of oxygen, but what a way to go.

 

Soon Harry started going faster pumping his hips back and forth hard and fast. He was now hitting all the sweet spots inside Daphne all at once. Daphne was getting mini-orgasms that were just the precursor of things to come.

 

Daphne didn’t know how long she could last when it all hit her like a powerful bludgeoning hex. She saw stars as her orgasm slammed her.

 

Harry felt Daphne’s cunt spasm uncontrollably as it milked his cock at the same time. He couldn’t hold back and fired off his load inside Daphne.

 

“Fucking hell Daph” Harry said.

 

“You’re welcome Harry” Daphne said smiling.

 

The two kissed once more before falling asleep holding one another.

 

 

**End**


	121. Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 121: Astoria Greengrass**

 

“Fuck Harry, you’re so much better than Draco” Astoria Malfoy moaned.

 

Harry smirked as he kept plowing away at the Lady Malfoy.

 

Their illicit affair started during a Ministry function. Astoria was slightly tipsy and her loving husband Draco was off blowing some guy, literally. Harry came sweeping in saving her from a pack of wizards wanting to take advantage of her in her inebriated state. Then what started as a kiss on the cheek as thanks turned into a fucking session neither could forget. Now they did it whenever they had time, which was a lot since Harry just recently hired Astoria as his personal secretary.

 

So here was Astoria on her back on Harry’s desk being pounded by Harry’s great piece of meat. Her C cupped breasts jiggled with each thrust. The desk was thankfully cleared off all important papers.

 

“So tight Story, you’re so fucking tight” Harry grunted.

 

“What can you expect since Draco is a pouf” Astoria said.

 

“Can’t believe he could miss out on such a sweet thing as your cunt. But Malfoy was never a bright one to begin with” Harry said.

 

Astoria agreed through a moan as she orgasmed.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Astoria’s pussy milk him and he gave in. He fired his load painting Astoria’s insides.

 

“That was lovely Harry” Astoria said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

“We still have time, we did take a long lunch to conduct ‘business’” Harry said.

 

“We do, but give me a moment” Astoria said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

It didn’t take long and Astoria was ready. She had an appetite that was almost insatiable. She got off the desk and bend over. Sticking her ass out as she held onto the desk edge.

 

“I need a thorough inspection sir” Astoria purred.

 

“Yes you do, I think it’s time I evaluated you also” Harry said with a smirk.

 

He then plunged his cock into Astoria with force. Astoria jolted and was pushed forward.

 

“Fuck Harry” she groaned.

 

Harry went at Astoria hard and fast. His hands were on her hips gripping them so tightly that it was sure to leave some bruises. Neither cared since Draco would never notice them.

 

“Damnit Harry, beat me, beat that beast in me. I want to limp the rest of the day” Astoria wailed.

 

Harry decided to take it up a notch. He removed his hands from Astoria’s hips and grabbed her slender legs. He gripped them tightly as he pounded Astoria in a new position.

 

Astoria screamed bloody murder, and if it weren’t for the wards around the office that prevent any sound escaping they’d have the entire auror force beating down the door. Astoria could feel Harry’s cock hit her in place they hadn’t before and that’s saying something since Harry’s cock was so big that there wasn’t many places left to hit.

 

“Motherfucking shit, here I come!” Astoria screamed.

 

Harry kept pounding away never slowing as Astoria went through now a continuous orgasm. The only thing keeping her up was her iron grip on the desk. Her knuckles were beyond white.

 

Harry finally let loose his seed and he released his hold on Astoria letting her fall to the ground a total mess.

 

“Merlin fucking shit, that’s the hardest I came, ever” Astoria said after regaining her breath.

 

“You’re welcome” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Bring that meat over here, I want to suck it a bit” Astoria said from her position on the floor.

 

Harry brought his juice-covered organ to her level and she licked it clean. She loved tasting herself on Harry. Soon she began blowing Harry the way he liked. She felt him grip her hair hard, but that only increased her pleasure. She liked being used in this manner.

 

Harry began skull-fucking Astoria and all Astoria could do was lick, suck and hum. Saliva spilled out of her mouth like she was a mad dog of some kind. Harry’s phallus was coated with the stuff and that dripped off the organ.

 

“Here it comes” Harry announced.

 

He then fired his load deep inside Astoria’s throat. Luckily she had much practice with this and didn’t gag like the first few times. She swallowed it all then Harry pulled back giving Astoria the oxygen she was lacking. Her face was red and she was gasping for air.

 

“One more?” Harry asked.

 

“One more” Astoria said with a nod.

 

Harry got up and sat in his chair. Astoria walked over and sank down onto Harry’s lap. She grounded her cunt on Harry’s cock base then proceeded to gyrate.

 

Harry feasted on Astoria’s breasts since they were level with his mouth. He attacked them with fervor and Astoria held his head to keep him there.

 

“Merlin yes Harry, Fucking Merlin yes” Astoria panted.

 

Astoria kept going at it riding Harry’s pole for all it was worth. She felt her cunt convulse as she came again. She kept going though wanting Harry to come one more time. Once he did she got off and they dressed and fixed their appearances so no one would be the wiser. They left Harry’s office.

 

“That was a very productive lunch” Harry said.

 

“Yes sir, it was” Astoria said.

 

With a shared smile they went on with their day.

 

 

**End**


	122. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 122: Luna Lovegood**

Luna blinked then smiled her Luna-esque smile. She watched as her prey awoke.

 

“Uh, what, Luna, what’s going on here? Why am I tied up?” Harry Potter asked as he tried break his bindings.

 

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry it had to be this way, but it was needed” Luna said serenely.

 

“Needed?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, you need love, which is your power and I am going to provide it” Luna said.

 

Harry blinked. How’d Luna know the power that Voldemort didn’t know. He then shook his head and remembered that this was Luna. She knew many things even if they have never been spoken out loud.

 

“Okay, so why am I tied up, what does this have to do with my power?” he asked.

 

Luna, who was wearing her robe took it off to reveal her nude body. She was pale and thin, but her body wasn’t prepubescent at all. Her breasts had grown, which were kind of hard to tell thanks to the heavy robes they usually wore. They were a size C and she had sparse hair covering her pussy.

 

“Luna?” Harry gulped.

 

“We’re going to perform the most ancient of rituals witches and wizards know Harry” the blond said.

 

She then got on the bed and took her wand, which was on the table by the bed. She waved it and Harry’s clothes vanished.

 

“LUNA?!” Harry squawked.

 

“Relax Harry, I’ll do all the work. Mainly since I have been told it would hurt the first time” Luna said.

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he now really knew what Luna was going to do to him. Okay, he was a male and had a huge amount of hormones, but this was Luna, his friend. He didn’t think of her as anything other than a friend. And here she was naked on top of him. Rubbing herself against him. he got hard since he couldn’t fight it.

 

“Oh, it looks like little Harry wants to play” Luna giggled.

 

 _Little Harry? That’s what Luna’s going to call my cock?_ Harry thought.

 

“Oh I know it’s not much of a name right now, but it is the best I could think of at the moment. I’ll think of something better later” Luna said like she had read Harry’s thoughts.

 

Luna then dipped her head and took Harry’s member into her mouth. It was too big for her petite mouth so she used her hands for the rest. She licked and sucked as she used her hands to pump the rest.

 

“Fuck” Harry hissed.

 

Luna just grinned as she kept going with her blowjob. Soon she felt the tip twitch and out came liquid Luna was not familiar with. She took it all in her mouth then pulled back. She swirled it around in her mouth then deemed it tasty. She swallowed.

 

“Not bad Harry, I think I can get to liking it” Luna said.

 

Harry was panting.

 

“Now Harry, it is time to repay the favor” Luna said.

 

She then scooted herself up so her wet cunt was staring Harry in the face.

 

“Um, what should I do?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“Oh Harry, you’re supposed to lick it. Stick your tongue in wiggle it about til I spray you like you did me” Luna said as she pushed herself closer.

 

Harry had no choice as his face was smother by Luna’s pussy. He hesitantly stuck his tongue out and dragged it across. This caused Luna to gasp as she bucked.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Fine Harry, keep going. Don’t stop just keep going” Luna urged.

 

Harry began licking Luna’s cunt though he was still unsure. Luna tasted alright. She tasted tangy. He kept going as more and more of Luna’s fluid oozed out.

 

Luna moaned as she kept pushing herself closer and closer. She gripped Harry’s head as she grounded her pelvis into Harry’s face.

 

“Oh Harry, that feels so good. To the left though, yes, that’s good, right there” Luna panted.

 

Harry’s confidence had build and was eating Luna out more earnestly.

 

Luna let out a low gravely moan as she came. Harry’s face was doused with her juices and he almost passed out due to how hard Luna was pushing his head to her cunt. When she finally released him he was panting hard.

 

Luna looked down and saw Harry’s messy face.

 

“Sorry Harry, I didn’t foresee how messy this would be” she said frowning.

 

Luna got down and licked Harry’s face clean. Once she was done with that she looked at Harry’s erect cock. She nodded.

 

“It’s time for the last and very important part of the ritual” she said.

 

Luna hovered over Harry’s phallus and then slowly lowered herself onto Harry’s member. She gasped at how much he stretched her. It was so much bigger than she guessed. She had to work it a bit. But soon she was sinking down til she hit her hymen. She pulled up a bit then slammed down as hard as she could. She winced at the flash of pain that passed through her. But it didn’t linger and soon Luna had Harry fully inside her. She wiggled a bit to get used to the feeling of something so big in her.

 

“Luna” Harry said through gritted teeth.

 

Luna was so tight that it took all of his willpower not to come.

 

“Yes Harry, now time for the ritual to truly begin” she said.

 

The blond began bouncing up and down on Harry enjoying these new feelings firing through her. This was so much better than the books she had read about. She wondered if the author of the books she had read even knew what she was feeling.

 

Harry couldn’t do much as he was still bound to the bed. He could only thrust his hips up and down to Luna’s bouncing. He had never felt something so warm, tight, and wet. He had never had sex before and this was an amazing experience.

 

“Oh, going to come Harry” Luna squealed.

 

Harry felt Luna’s cunt spasm around him and he fought back hard not to come. He barely held on.

 

“Oh Harry, you’re supposed to come too. That’s the only way to complete the ritual” Luna pouted.

 

Harry was panting.

 

So Luna started up again bouncing up and down. She worked the best she could even though she had no experience at all. She felt another orgasm welling up inside her and she prayed that Harry would come too.

 

“Fuck Luna” Harry said through gritted teeth.

 

His hips thrusted upwards as he shot his load deep within Luna. Luna came at the same time and she smiled.

 

“That completes it” Luna said tiredly.

 

 

**End**


	123. Su Li

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 123: Su Li**

Su Li walked into the classroom feeling a bit nervous. She signed up for extra DADA lessons since she was struggling in the practical side of things. Mainly the dueling requirement that was needed to get a good score in her N.E.W.T.’s. The one giving the lessons was the best in defense in probably the history of the school, Harry Potter.

 

“Hey there Su Li” Harry greeted.

 

“Um, hi” Su said shyly.

 

She then looked around and found no one there with her.

 

“Where is everyone else?” she asked.

 

“Well, since there weren’t many that signed up I could do one-on-one’s with each person” Harry said.

 

“Oh, okay” Su said.

 

“Right, first tell me what you are having trouble on” Harry said.

 

Su told Harry her problems and Harry listened and nodded his head. Once she was finished Harry got up.

 

“Okay, the first is your stance. It’s wrong” Harry said.

 

Su nodded.

 

Harry had her get into position and then Harry got close to her and began adjusting her to what was right. Su was fighting back feeling Harry touching her. They had both shed their robes due to how hot the classroom was. So she was left in a t-shirt and skirt while Harry was in a shirt and pants. She felt Harry’s body close to her and she could smell him. Merlin, he smelled so fucking good. She had to fight from inhaling too deeply. She didn’t want to be noticed.

 

Harry moved his hands and gently scraped against her small breasts. She her nipples harden and cursed herself. She wasn’t wearing a bra so Harry could see her nipples poking out.

 

Harry though didn’t even seem to notice and he moved down to adjust her legs into the correct position.

 

Su could see that Harry’s face was so close to her cunt and it made her very wet. She prayed Harry wouldn’t smell it.

 

What she didn’t know was that Harry was an Animagus and his form was a wolf. He had gotten his enhanced sense of smell from his animal counterpart. He could smell Su’s arousal. He smirked inwardly. This was going to a lesson this Ravenclaw would never forget.

 

Harry stood up acting like nothing was going on.

 

“Okay, now fire off a spell” he said.

 

Su did, but she moved and was out of position. She didn’t do this on purpose. It was just a reaction.

 

“Good casting, but you got out of position” Harry said.

 

Su frowned.

 

“Here, let me get you back in position, and this time I’ll keep you in it as you cast your spell, okay” Harry said.

 

Su nodded though she was screaming no. This wouldn’t be good with Harry being so close to her with her feeling the way she was.

 

Harry got her back in position this time actually brushing his arm across Su’s chest purposely. Su shivered. Harry didn’t notice as he positioned Su’s feet. He purposely rubbed his head against Su’s cloth covered core. Su bit back a moan at this contact. Again Harry pretend to ignored this.

 

Once in the correct position Harry stepped close pressing his body against Su’s.

 

“Okay, fire your spell” Harry said dipping his head low so he could whisper into Su’s ear.

 

Su shivered as more liquid pooled in her panties. She concentrated and fired. She shifted, but not as much as before with Harry pressed against her.

 

“Good, again” Harry said as he gently ground his bulge into Su’s rear.

 

Su gulped and fired off another spell, but this time it missed the mark do to Harry’s grinding. Her knees were getting weak.

 

“What’s the matter?” Harry whispered.

 

“Nothing Harry” Su said biting back a moan.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked as he cupped Su’s A cup breasts.

 

“Yes” Su said letting out a low groan.

 

“Really” Harry said as his hands went under Su’s shirt and began playing with her breasts.

 

“Oh Yes” Su moaned.

 

Harry grinned and removed one of his hands and waved it. Su’s panties disappeared. Su gasped as she felt the air hit her privates. Harry concentrated and waved his same hand and his pants were gone. His cock was free.

 

“Harry” Su groaned.

 

“Relax Su, just keep in position” Harry said then sucked Su’s earlobe.

 

Su moaned. She then felt Harry’s cock head rub her cunt lips. She moaned louder and moved her hips wanting Harry to enter her.

 

Harry obliged her and thrusted up into her small body.

 

Su gasped loudly as her whole cunt stretched wide to accommodate Harry’s great cock. He was so big and Su was already tiny to begin with. So it stuffed her to the gills so to speak.

 

“Shit, you’re so goddamn fucking tight Su. The fucking tightest cunt I’ve ever had” Harry groaned.

 

“Oh Harry, you’re so big and thick. I am stuffed full” Su moaned.

 

Harry had to work to push in and out of Su since she was so tight. It took time to saw in and out of Su at a good pace due to Su’s super tightness. But Harry finally got it and was fucking Su at a good pace.

 

Su was on her tiptoes when he thrusted in her and then she rested her feet when he pulled out. This was the rhythm they had. Harry was licking and sucking Su’s neck and ear as his hands played with her tits. He fucked her at a nice pace, which both were enjoying very much.

 

“Oh Merlin, going to come” Su moaned loudly.

 

“Come for me Su, come all over my cock” Harry said as he moved one hand and began stroking Su’s clit.

 

Su saw a bright light as she came and then stars. She was panting heavily as she came down from her high.

 

Harry had to stop since Su squeezed him so tight it was almost painful. When Su’s cunt stopped convulsing he began sawing the Ravenclaw’s pussy again.

 

“Oh Harry, again please. I want more” Su begged.

 

Harry gave her more. She came several more time til Harry fired his load into her quivering cunt. He then pulled out and they were both panting.

 

“That’s the end of this lesson” Harry said as he brought his pants back with a wave of his hand.

 

“What about my panties?” Su asked.

 

Harry conjured a pair to replace the ones he vanquished.

 

Su put them on.

 

“Same time next week Su” Harry said.

 

Su nodded and left the classroom eagerly awaiting her next lesson.

 

 

**End**


	124. Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: another cliché & cheesy storyline.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 124: Hermione Granger**

 

“Are you sure about this?” he said.

 

“Of course, you’ll like it, I swear” she said.

 

“Okay, if you’re sure” he said.

 

“Just remember your lines and everything will be fine” she said.

 

He just nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry sat reading the newspaper when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and got up. He went to the door and found a lovely brunette delivery girl standing there. She had a paper hat on and a low cut top along with a very short skirt. The low cut top revealed that she had a very nice chest, which was straining against the tight fabric. Harry could tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra at all.

 

“Hello there, pizza delivery” the delivery girl said.

 

“But I never ordered a pizza” Harry said blinking.

 

That’s when he realized that she was holding a pizza box.

 

“Oh no, I’ve done it again. I’m in so much trouble” the delivery girl said crestfallen.

 

“No, no, it’s alright. I’ll pay for it so you won’t get into trouble” Harry said.

 

“Oh thank you sir, that’d help me so much” the delivery girl said smiling.

 

“Yeah, um, why don’t you come in. I need to get my wallet” Harry said.

 

Once inside Harry went to get his wallet and when he came back he found the delivery girl standing there waiting for him. He paid her.

 

“Thank you so much, I wish there was something I could do for you” the delivery girl said.

 

“It was nothing” Harry said.

 

“But there has to be something…” the delivery girl said as her eyes brighten as an idea came to her.

 

Before Harry could say a thing. The delivery girl got down on her knees and began stroking his crotch. Harry groaned.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Thanking you for helping me” the delivery girl said purring.

 

Harry groaned even more as his cock got hard. He then felt his pants being removed as well as his boxers. Hot breath caressed his phallus then was soon engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. Harry’s hips bucked thrusting in more of his member into the delivery girl’s willing mouth.

 

The delivery girl blew Harry with such amazing skill he wondered if she had done this before with other customers, but that thought flew from his head as the girl’s tongue swirled around his bulbous head.

 

“Oh fuck” Harry groaned.

 

“Not yet, but my pussy is just itching to get this amazing meat inside me” the delivery girl said.

 

She then took Harry’s organ back in her mouth and sucked away. It didn’t take long and Harry came spewing into the girl’s mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it all then pulled back.

 

“Yummy, you’ve got one tasty seed” the delivery girl said.

 

“Shit, that was fucking amazing” Harry said panting.

 

“We’re not done sir. I promised you a fucking and a fucking you’ll get” the delivery girl said.

 

She then peel off her top and then pulled down her skirt. She was completely naked.

 

Harry could only star at the beauty in front of him. Her breasts were high and firm. They were about a size D if he could hazard a guess. She was completely tan with no lines at all. Her cunt was glistening with juices and was bare of hair anywhere. She sauntered over to the couch and laid down on it spreading her legs wide and peeling her cunt lips open.

 

“I want that beast in me” the delivery girl moaned.

 

Harry rushed forward. His cock had gotten hard again at just the sight of the delivery girl’s nude body. He laid on top of her and rammed his cock right into her. Both let out moans. Harry couldn’t believe how tight she was. She squeezed him so good. The delivery girl couldn’t believe how much this guy stretched her. It felt so good. It was absolutely delicious.

 

“Fuck me sir, fuck my needy cunt” the delivery girl begged.

 

Harry wasted not time and as he slammed his member in and out of the girl below him. He worked up his speed not wanting to blow too soon. He then felt his head being pulled down and they kissed. They kissed heatedly as he fucked her.

 

“Oh god, coming, fucking coming” the delivery girl groaned.

 

Harry kept going fighting back his orgasm as she went through hers. He did it and it paid off. The delivery girl’s orgasm was prolonged as she felt extreme pleasure fire through her body. But she wanted more. She grabbed Harry’s head and pushed to her sweaty chest.

 

Harry nipped, sucked, and licked the salty flavored globes. They tasted amazing. He ravished every inch of flesh, but left the two erect nipples alone just making the withering girl whine and beg.

 

“Please, lick my nipples. Lick them. I want you to lick them. No, need them” She pleaded.

 

Harry finally granted it and she arched off the couch as another strong orgasm roared through her. She had many mini ones in-between.

 

“YES, OH YES!” she screamed.

 

Harry was very sweaty and a bit tired, but he kept going. He loved this cunt. It felt so good. It was perfect for him. He kept assaulting her chest. He felt his head being forced there, but he didn’t care. If there was any way to die, then let this be it. There were worse ways to die.

 

The delivery girl was tired. She never had gone so long and needed a break. So she used what strength she had and used it on her cunt muscles. She gripped and clenched him wanting his seed. She was milking him with all she had.

 

“Oh Fuck” Harry groaned.

 

He fired his load deep inside the delivery girl.

 

They were both panting and tired.

 

“Well, what do you think of the new game?” the delivery girl asked grinning.

 

“Fuck Mione. You and your devious mind. I love it” Harry said kissing his loving girlfriend.

 

Hermione kissed back and moaned as she felt Harry’s hands on her chest.

 

“Harry, slow down. Need to rest a bit” she said.

 

“Sorry Mione, but you’re damn hot and I just want to fuck you again” Harry said.

 

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry had a big sexual appetite. But her was quite big too.

 

“Fine, we’ll eat then have another go” she said in compromise.

 

Harry agreed.

 

They ate naked in the living room. Once done they rested a bit to settle their stomachs before doing any strenuous activity. Once rested they headed to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed and began again. After an hour of fucking they rested again.

 

“Any idea of what we should play next?” Harry asked.

 

“No, but I have a few ideas” Hermione said.

 

They fell asleep smiling wondering when their next play date would be.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one is probably the most cheesy one I’ve done. But I tried to do it the best I can.**


	125. Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 125: Angelina Johnson**

 

It was after a hard practice and Angelina had finally called it quits. She watched her team practically fall out of the sky due to exhaustion. She knew she’d be hated, but they needed it. She wanted to win that cup. It was her last her and her only year as captain of the Lions Quidditch team. So she wanted to go down winning the Cup before leaving.

 

“Harry, stay back for a bit. I need to talk to you” she said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Soon the rest of the team trudged off exhausted leaving Harry waiting for Angelina. He stood there on the pitch wondering what Angelina wanted. He had stayed away from the toad as much as he could therefore keeping himself out of detention.

 

“Glad you could stay back Harry” Angelina said walking out.

 

“Of course, but what did you need to see me for? I’ve been good and haven’t been in detention for a while” Harry said.

 

“I know, I thought it would best to award you for being so good” Angelina said with a certain tone to it.

 

Harry blinked. He wasn’t sure what was going on. He knew that something was up, but had no clue what.

 

Angelina pulled off her robe she was wearing revealing dark skin body. Her large breasts were firm and high with a slight jiggle when she walked. Her legs were long and toned. You could see that she had a hairless pussy as she sauntered over.

 

Harry gulped as he felt his member harden. Damn, this couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream.

 

Angelina got close to Harry and started peel off Harry’s clothes. Harry allowed this since he was still in stunned state. She took her time and once Harry was down to his boxers she saw the tent and licked her lips. This was going to be good. She got down on her knees and pulled off the last piece of clothing off Harry.

 

Harry’s cock sprung free and slapped her in the face. Angelina cooed as she gently stroked and caressed the sensitive organ. She felt it pulse and jump in her hands. She then smiled and took in half of the rod in her mouth.

 

This jarred Harry out of his stunned state as he let out a groan as he felt Angelina’s wet, hot mouth enclose around his flesh pole. He bucked his hips pushing more into her mouth. Angelina gagged a bit as it hit the back of her throat, but stayed the course.

 

“Angelina” he gasped.

 

Angelina hummed as she sucked Harry’s phallus. She loved sucking cock. Definitely this cock it seemed. Harry was so big in her mouth. She pulled back and Harry groaned at the loss.

 

“Don’t worry Harry, you’ll come” she said with a smirk.

 

She then pressed her breasts together around Harry’s member and began giving Harry his first ever tit fuck. Harry groaned as this new feeling surrounded him. Angelina helped this by licking Harry’s bulbous cock head every time it got close to her mouth. Harry groaned at this.

 

“Like that Harry, like by tits fucking your cock?” Angelina asked smirking.

 

“Yes, oh Merlin yes” Harry gasped.

 

“Good, now come for me. Come for me” Angelina chanted.

 

Harry wanted to fight it, but he lose and he fired his whole load all over Angelina’s chest, neck, and face. Harry’s white seed contrasted from Angelina’s chocolate colored skin.

 

“Mmmm” Angelina moaned as she smeared Harry’s seed all over her tits. She had licked up all she could with the rest using her hands to scoop it off her neck and in her mouth.

 

Harry was panting. His knees was weak and he had no idea how long he could stand.

 

“Laid down Harry” Angelina said.

 

Harry did and sighed as the weight was lifted off his legs.

 

“Now Harry, time for the next part of your award” Angelina said.

 

She then laid down on the grass and spread her long toned legs wide as she used her hands to spread her pussy lips.

 

“Take that big cock and fuck me” she ordered.

 

Harry’s cock didn’t take long to go back to full mast and he lunged and slammed into Angelina. Angelina gasped as her cunt was stretched to the max. She moaned as Harry began sawing in and out of her.

 

“Fuck Harry, fuck my cunt. That’s it baby, fuck my damn cunt” the Quidditch Captain groaned.

 

Harry pumped in and out of Angelina loving the feeling of her cunt. He wasn’t a novice when it came to sex. He had fucked Hermione since third year, he had fucked both Lavender and Parvati too, he had also had Fleur in fourth year as well. So he was quite an experienced lover. He used all he knew to give Angelina a fucking she’d never forget. Hell, he was hoping to ruin her.

 

He attacked Angelina tits and devoured them. Angelina gasped and moaned at Harry’s assault. She never knew that Harry was this good. She just wanted award Harry for keeping out of trouble and she got more than she bargained for.

 

“Oh Harry, yes Harry. Shit, going to come!” Angelina shrieked.

 

Harry felt Angelina’s pussy grip him and he stopped. All of Angelina’s juices spilled out and oozed out of her and onto the grass. She was gasping for air when Harry started again.

 

“Oh Harry” Angelina whined.

 

Harry kept going pounding away going faster and faster with every couple strokes. He’d stop when Angelina’s cunt would convulse with her orgasm. He’d then continue to fuck her.

 

Angelina was amazed at how long Harry was going. The boy had amazing stamina. She had already come several times and she didn’t know if she could last any longer.

 

“Oh god Harry, please give me your seed. I can’t it anymore” Angelina begged.

 

“You want my seed?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, yes I want it, please give it to me please” Angelina begged.

 

“Already, hang on then” Harry said.

 

Harry then brought Angelina’s legs onto her shoulders and began hammering away as hard and fast as he could in and out of Angelina. He’d also kiss, lick and suck Angelina’s inner thighs. This caused Angelina’s pleasure to sky rocket and she screamed in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her hard.

 

Harry fired his load with one final hard thrust in to his captain. His seed shoot straight in deep within Angelina.

 

Angelina was panting heavily hard. She had passed out for several seconds before regaining conscious.

 

“How are you Angelina?” Harry asked.

 

“Fucking fantastic” Angelina said.

 

Harry grinned.

 

They got dressed and they started heading back. Angelina was a bit unsteady on her feet by the fucking she had got. Not to mention the shit eating grin she was wearing.

 

“Harry?” she asked.

 

“Yeah” Harry said.

 

“Stay out of trouble til the next practice and I’ll reward you again” Angelina said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Angelina then began thinking how award Harry the next practice.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I’ve left this open for a sequel. Don’t know when I’ll do it or where it would be placed, but I’ll do a sequel in the future.**


	126. Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 126: Tracey Davis**

 

Tracey sat back. She was waiting for her interview. She looked at her watch and sighed. She’d been her for forty minutes and she was getting tired. Soon the door opened and a woman about her age came out looking haughty.

 

“Next!”

 

Tracey got up and entered.

 

“Shut the door please and have a seat.”

 

Tracey did and then she sat down.

 

The man looked up and it was Harry Potter. Tracey was shocked to see the Man-Who-Won was there.

 

“Lets see, Tracey Sylvia Davis. Hmmm, lovely name. I see you have some great references here as well as some experience as well” Harry said looking through the sheet on her.

 

Tracey was still shocked at seeing Potter. Did he recognize her? Did he even know she was a Slytherin and were in the school at the same time? Was he going to hold her being a Slytherin? These were the questions buzzing around her head.

 

Harry looked up and smiled. Unknown to her Harry had used subtle Legilimency on Tracey as soon as she sat down and heard all of her questions flying about in her head.

 

“Miss Davis, I don’t hold any prejudice for what happened in school. That was a different time and I hope we’ve all grown” he said.

 

Tracey blushed with embarrassment.

 

“Now, this position I am offering. It will be long hours and times where you’ll be away from home for long periods of time. I do hope you have boyfriend or significant other that is okay with this” Harry said.

 

“I have neither Mr. Potter. I am single” Tracey said.

 

“Well then, that makes things easier I guess. Now you’ll need to be good with many spells both offensive and defensive. As well as healing and other miscellaneous. You’ll be accompany me in some hostile region at times and I want to know you can protect yourself” Harry said.

 

“I survived the Slytherin dorms sir. I’ve had to keep the grimy hands of all those boys at bay and I’ve never been touched at all by them” Tracey said proudly.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Now, there’s one test that you’ll need to pass” he said.

 

Tracey sat up. She was ready for anything.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Tracey was panting heavily as moans escaped her mouth. She was naked as the day she was born. Behind her was a similar naked Harry thrusting in and out of her.

 

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me” Tracey panted.

 

“Shit, you have such a fucking great cunt Tracey. Love it” Harry said as he caressed one of Tracey’s butt cheeks.

 

Tracey moaned and wiggled her ass.

 

“Spank me, spank me” she urged.

 

Harry smirked. She loved being spanked. So he raised his hand and began slapping her pale ass over and over til it got red then switched to the other cheek.

 

Tracey moaned loudly as she was being spanked. She loved the feeling of pain coursing through her ass. It made her hornier. She felt her juices flowing more and then Harry smacked her hard, which caused Tracey to come.

 

“Oh fucking Hell!” Tracey screamed.

 

Harry pounded away and spewed his seed seconds after Tracey peaked. He pulled out panting.

 

Tracey, who was gripping the desk let go and her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Her ass was sore and it stung, but she savored the pain. It just made her cunt ooze even more.

 

Harry then walked forward and pushed his wet limp organ into Tracey’s face.

 

“Time for the oral test” he said.

 

Tracey took all of Harry’s flaccid organ into her mouth and began sucking on it. She felt it grow and harden in her mouth and she at to pull back a bit so she could handle it. Once fully hard Tracey began to blowing Harry in earnest.

 

Harry groaned as he took a hold of Tracey’s head and slowly thrusted his hips back and forth in and out of Tracey’s mouth.

 

Tracey moaned and hummed with Harry’s cock in her mouth. This helped stimulate Harry even more.

 

“Shit Trace, such a talented mouth. You have a great mouth you slut” Harry grunted.

 

Tracey just moaned in agreement and cupped Harry’s sac urging his to come. Harry did with a final thrust, which hit the back of her throat. Tracey gagged slightly then almost choked when Harry’s come poured down her throat. She pulled back a bit then when Harry was done she pulled all the way back.

 

Cough and catching her breath took a bit, but she finally regained control.

 

“Did I pass?” Tracey asked.

 

“Yes you have. Now time to reward you” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Tracey knew what he wanted and laid down spreading her legs.

 

Harry worked his cock back up then got down and drilled Tracey deep.

 

Tracey gasped as Harry once again filled her to the max.

 

Harry then proceeded to fuck Tracey hard and fast.

 

Tracey could only hold on to Harry. Digging her nails into Harry’s back leaving her mark.

 

“Oh god Harry. Fuck my pussy. Fuck it!” she groaned.

 

Harry grunted over and over again as he thrusted in and out repeatedly. He then lowered his head and assaulted Tracey’s sweat covered chest.

 

Tracey gasped at the new stimulation Harry was giving her. He licked, sucked, and bit the supple flesh of her twin globes. He then latched onto a nipple and began suckling away like an infant.

 

Tracey arched her back pushed her chest even more into Harry’s face.

 

“Oh yes Harry!” she screamed.

 

Tracey’s cunt spasmed as she came.

 

Harry kept going til he himself fired his load, but that was only after Tracey came a few more times. She was panting weak mess. She couldn’t move she was so tired.

 

Harry poked his head out quickly and found no one else waiting. He then came back in.

 

Tracey had regained a bit of her strength and sat up.

 

“You got the job. Congratulations” Harry said.

 

Tracey smiled wearily.

 

 

**End**


	127. Hermione Granger & Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 127: Hermione Granger & Parvati Patilermione**

 

 

Parvati awoke to a groan and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She strained to listen since she first thought it was just her imagination. But then she heard a moan and a groan. She rose up and pulled the curtains back around her bed. She strained her ears hard in the dark trying to determine where the sound was coming from. It wasn’t coming from Lavender’s bed since she knew the girl was in the infirmary due to an incident in potions no thanks to some lousy Slytherin. So where was those sounds coming from?

 

Her eyes widen when she figured it out where it was coming from. Hermione’s bed? That can’t be right, can it? She slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to her dorm mate’s bed. The sounds were definitely coming from Hermione’s bed.

 

“Yes, fuck me. Shove your cock in me. I want it all. Oh shit, yes, it feels so good. Right there Harry, fuck, right there” Hermione moaned.

 

 _Harry? As in Harry Potter? That can’t be right_ Parvati thought.

 

The Indian couldn’t keep her curiosity back and stuck her head in to her dorm mate’s curtains. With what little light there was she saw Hermione’s tanned nude body that was entangled with a much bigger body on top of hers. Parvati’s eyes turned up and saw that unmistakable mop of messy black hair that had a hand gripping it. Holy Merlin shit, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were actually fucking one another?

 

She let out a gasp, which gave herself away. It caused the rutting couple to stop and Parvati had two pairs of eyes staring at her. The green set was staring at her with confusion and a small hint of amusement. While the brown set looked pissed at being interrupted.

 

“Can I help you with something Parvati?” Hermione asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

 

Parvati opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to get something out til finally she could.

 

“You’re fucking Harry Potter!” she exclaimed.

 

“I was til you rudely interrupted it” Hermione growled as she stared daggers at her dorm mate.

 

Parvati gulped. She had seen this look on Hermione before and it was usually before she smacked her friend Ron after he had said something completely stupid and insensitive.

 

“Come now Hermione love, I am pretty sure she can keep this a secret right Parvati?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course, you can count on me” Parvati said firmly.

 

“I don’t know Harry. I think we might need to silence her” Hermione said.

 

Parvati gulped. That didn’t sound good at all.

 

“Hmm, you maybe right Mione” Harry said thoughtfully.

 

Before Parvati could move to run or even call for help she was grabbed and pulled into the bed. She felt herself bound lying on her back next to Hermione. The brunette had stripped Parvati of her nightshirt leaving her chest bare.

 

“Now, I think it’s time for you to use that mouth for a more worth venture” the naked brunette said as she stroked Parvati’s breast.

 

Parvati shivered at Hermione’s touch. Damn, she was getting horny.

 

Harry moved and straddled Parvati’s head and put his juice-covered cock into Parvati’s mouth.

 

Parvati could taste Hermione and she tasted tangy. Hell, the bookworm tasted good. Parvati licked and slurped Harry’s shaft as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Somehow the binding spell didn’t effect her mouth so she could move her tongue and jaw.

 

“Shit, Parvati, you’ve got a nice mouth. She knows how to lick my dick” Harry said.

 

“Mmmm, I wonder if she’s any good at eating pussy?” Hermione wondered.

 

“Only one way to find out, but after I am done” Harry said.

 

Hermione nodded as she continued to play with Parvati’s breasts.

 

Parvati was moaning due to the stimulation her chest was getting, which caused vibration go through Harry’s cock.

 

“Shit, here it comes” Harry called.

 

Parvati’s mouth was filled with Harry’s seed and she gulped it all down like a pro. She had sucked a few cocks, but the deluge Harry fired was more than she had ever got a guy to come before. Once Harry was finished he pulled out leaving just a small trailing from her mouth. Before she could lick it up Hermione came up and licked it off then kissed Parvati heatedly.

 

Parvati returned the kiss since she was so fucking horny she didn’t really care anymore.

 

Once the kiss broke Hermione grinned at Parvati.

 

“Now about eating me out” she said.

 

Parvati was still a bit breathless from the kiss that she just nodded. It wouldn’t be the first time she munched on a rug. She and Lavender did when they were both lonely and neither had a boyfriend.

 

Hermione moved and straddled Parvati’s mouth and lowered her cunt to Parvati’s waiting mouth. Parvati latched on and devoured Hermione’s peach.

 

Hermione gasped as she bucked on top of Parvati.

 

“Fucking hell, you have so damn talent” she moaned.

 

Harry not wanting to be left out worked his rod back up and peeled Parvati’s pajama pants off to find she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath. He found Parvati was already more than wet enough and he pushed his cock into her.

 

Parvati moaned into Hermione’s core as she was being penetrated. Shit, Harry was so big that it stretched her more than she’d have ever been stretched before. She wanted to scream out, but Hermione muffled her cries.

 

Once Harry was fully inside he began pumping in and out of Parvati at a steady pace. It was nice to fuck a different cunt. He had done Hermione so many times that he knew what she liked. He liked the challenge of having a new one to play with, to find out what got them off.

 

Grunts, moans, pants, and muffled moans were the only sounds heard in the bed as the three pleasured the other to the best of their ability.

 

Hermione was the first to come and she doused Parvati’s face with her essence. Parvati nearly choked from it. Harry fired off his load followed closely by Parvati though this her third since she was already riled up before and needed little assistance to push her over the hump so to speak. Harry pulled out sweaty and panting. He sat at the end of the bed watching Hermione fall of Parvati’s face breathing heavily. While Parvati’s face was covered with Hermione’s juices gasping for air.

 

“Merlin, that was fucking amazing” Parvati said.

 

Harry and Hermione cleaned Parvati’s face off by licking off all of Hermione’s sticky juices. Once done Hermione wanted Harry to finish what was interrupted. Harry obliged and after fucking Hermione to a couple satisfying orgasm he came once again. The three laid there resting and cuddling.

 

“Parvati” Hermione said.

 

“Yes Hermione?” Parvati asked.

 

“Next time you peek into my bed we won’t be so lenient” Hermione said with a bit of a threatening tone.

 

Parvati nodded.

 

Harry chuckled since he knew that Hermione wasn’t at all being serious.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, not my best, but it passed my inspection. Not sure if I’ll add on to this one or not.**


	128. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: my first non M story in quite a while. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 128: Katie Bell**

Katie smiled as she sat with Harry at a very nice restaurant. She was dressed to the nines tonight since Harry said it was special. She was dressed in a nice little red number that made the little black dress look like a potato sack. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun that she learned from Hermione and she was wearing just traces of make-up to bring out her facial features.

 

The whole evening started with Harry coming to her place that she shared with Alicia. He gave her a bouquet of flowers, all of them her favorites. Alicia provided the audience and aww’s and sighs on cue.

 

Once Katie was dressed and ready Harry brought them to the restaurant where he had reservations waiting for them. During the meal they caught up with one another. Harry was back from a long mission that had him overseas for a period of time. Something about cross training with aurors in America or something.

 

Katie was working as a writer for the _Quidditch Weekly_ , the source for everything Quidditch. It was a nice paying job and it helped that Katie played a little til she got injured. The healer told her she would never be able to play again. Well she shocked them by playing, but they were friendly games at the Weasley house fondly named the Burrow and not professional. Still those games were fun to play.

 

She and Harry had started dating just before Katie’s injury and he was there for her when she felt like her life was over. She hadn’t played enough to make enough money to live on, which meant she had to find a new career. So Harry being the great boyfriend he is helped look for one. Of course it was easy to do. Harry was the hero of the wizarding world and even now with the war being over for a couple years people still were in awe of him and willing to bend over backward to do anything for him.

 

“This has been a great night Harry, but I still don’t understand why tonight is so special?” Katie asked.

 

“Ah, the special part comes later Chimes” Harry said with a smile.

 

Katie frowned a bit. Harry’s nickname for her. Chimes. Since Bell was her last name Harry thought chimes would work perfectly since bells chime. Okay, he may not be the perfect boyfriend, but he was above most guys she dated.

 

Soon the meal ended and Harry apparated them back to his place.

 

“Wait here, I’ll get your gift” Harry said.

 

Katie furrowed her brow. Gift? Why would she be getting a gift? It wasn’t her birthday, nor was it their anniversary. He hadn’t done anything bad that she knew of to warrant him to shower with things. So what was Harry planning? She knew Harry was still a constant surprise. It was a gift he had.

 

Harry came back with a box. He handed it to her and Katie opened it. It was a Quaffle. Why’d Harry give her a Quaffle.

 

“Open it” Harry said.

 

Katie found the hidden seams and opened the Quaffle to reveal, a Bludger. What the Merlin’s name is going on here? She looked at Harry with a confused look.

 

“Open it” Harry said.

 

Katie sighed and found the seams to the Bludger and opened it and found a Golden Snitch. She took it out and looked at Harry.

 

“I know, I know, open it” she huffed.

 

Harry just smiled at her.

 

Katie opened the Snitch and gasped. Inside the small ball was a ring. The ring had three stones. They were shaped like the three balls used for the game. A ruby Quaffle, a black colored stone Bludger, and a yellow stone for the Snitch. The band was gold with crimson veins winding around it.

 

“I had the goblins make this sometime ago” Harry said.

 

Katie was still in shock. This couldn’t be, could it? Was he actually asking? Her mind was both blank and buzzing at the same time.

 

Harry got down on one knee.

 

“Katie Anastasia Bell, will you do the honor of being my wife?” Harry asked.

 

“YES!” Katie shouted as she tackled Harry.

 

Thankfully the ring was still nestled in the Snitch as it fell to the couch as Katie made out with her fiancé furiously in thanks for what he has done. It wouldn’t til tomorrow morning when Katie would have that ring around her ring. She was quite busy at the moment.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: decided do some non M stories since I have gotten away from them. I’ll try to mix them up like was my plan in the beginning of this series. Hope I can do it and stick to it this time. Pray for me please.**


	129. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: this one is an odd one. Please just go with it, okay.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 129: Susan Bones**

Healer Susan Amelia Bones sighed as she looked at the chart in her hand. She headed into to the exam room and found her patient waiting there and when he saw her he smiled.

 

“Hey there Curly Sue” he greeted.

 

Susan shot a glare at her patient for using that name. She didn’t know he called her that since her strawberry blond hair wasn’t curly at all. She even pointed this out to him, but just shrugged and said it still worked.

 

“Mr. Potter, what have you gotten into this time?” Susan asked in a professional tone.

 

“What, no small talk Sue. Where’s the one-on-one care?” Harry asked smirking.

 

Susan felt her temples throb slightly. Why is it that he had to give her a damn headache every time he came here? She wished she could push him off on another healer, but he had personally requested her and stated that she would be the only healer he’d see ever since Poppy Pomfrey died.

 

“Just tell me what happened” Susan said trying to keep her nice demeanor.

 

“Sure thing Sue” Harry said flashing her one of his lopsided grins.

 

What Susan heard was a short synopsis of the mission Harry was on and how he got hurt. He completed the mission though, which he was proud of. Susan just sighed at how reckless Harry still was even after all these years. You’d think age would have given him some wisdom, but it looked like that was only a pipe dream.

 

“Honestly Mr. Potter, why must you take so many foolish risk?” Susan asked in a huff.

 

“I like the thrill” Harry said with a roguish grin.

 

Susan rolled her eyes and began healing Harry. It wasn’t as bad some of the times Harry came in since this time he came in on his own power. Sometimes he had to be carried in due to him being unconscious from either a spell, blood loss or other things. Once she finished she jotted down what she had done.

 

“So, you up for dinner tonight?” Harry asked.

 

“Mr. Potter, I’ll have you know I am engaged” Susan said firmly.

 

“Who’s the lucky bloke who’s stealing my favorite healer?” Harry asked.

 

Susan laughed.

 

“Like I’d tell you” she said as she toyed with her engagement ring.

 

“Fine, well catch you later” Harry said hopping off the table.

 

“Before you go I want you to not do any strenuous activities. You are still mending” Susan said before Harry got out the door.

 

“Fine” Harry said.

 

“I’ll also alert the DMLE that you’ll need some leave time to heal. So don’t go into work for a few days” Susan said.

 

“Whatever” Harry said then left waving his hand at her as he walked away.

 

Susan sighed and shook her head.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Susan sighed in relief as she finished her shift. She apparated to her home and entered it only to be spun around and pushed against the door. Her lips were crushed with another pair. She gasped as she kissed back and ran her hands through her assailant’s hair.

 

Finally pulling back the assailant grinned.

 

“How was your day?”

 

“Tiresome, but you just made it better” Susan said with a bright smile.

 

“Glad I can do that. So any interesting patients today?”

 

“Yes, my usual came by and flirted with me like usual” Susan said.

 

“Bastard, are you sure I can’t hurt him?”

 

Susan laughed.

 

“Now Harry dear, how can you hex your own ass?” she asked full of giggles.

 

Harry Potter pouted at his fiancé. Yes, you’ve heard right. Harry and Susan are engaged. They kept their relationship hidden with only their close friends knowing about them. That’s why they had the act while they were both on the clock. So no one would suspect they were a serious item.

 

“And what did I tell you about taking it easy?” Susan asked now getting a hold of herself.

 

“Sorry Sue, Can’t help it. You always dead sexy” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Susan shook her head.

 

“Whatever Harry, but we’re not doing _it_ tonight” she said firmly.

 

“Ahh come on Sue. Sure we can. If I hurt anything then you’re here to put me right. I know you have more than capable hands” Harry said with his green eyes darkening somewhat.

 

Susan shivered. Damn, why does he have to have that affect on her?

 

“No Harry, not tonight” she said trying to stay strong.

 

“Ahh come on Sue, you know you want to” Harry whispered into Susan’s ear.

 

Susan shivered as she suppressed a moan as Harry’s hands caressed her sides.

 

“N-n-no Harry” she stuttered out.

 

“Just once, I promise” Harry said.

 

“You know we never stop at one” Susan said in a breathy tone.

 

“So?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, what the hell” Susan mumbled as she gave into Harry’s advances.

 

Harry grinned as he lifted Susan and placed her over his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom.

 

“Come, you can give me a thorough physical” he said.

 

Susan laughed.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that night Susan and Harry laid there snuggling into one another. Both had very content smiles on their faces.

 

“Mmmm, I think that was the best so far” Susan commented.

 

“I’ll have to agree, you sure put those anatomy classes to good use” Harry said.

 

Susan blushed.

 

“Well, yeah, I guess” she mumbled.

 

Harry tighten his hold on Susan’s waist and kissed the top of her head.

 

“So, did I pass doc?” he asked.

 

“Yes you did, but I’ll need to revaluate you in the morning, just to make sure my findings are spot on” Susan said in a professional tone.

 

“Can’t wait” Harry said.

 

Susan fell asleep knowing she couldn’t wait also.

 

 

**End**


	130. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 130: Padma Patil**

 

Padma growled as she held her side. She was bleeding slightly due to a cutting hex that her enemy shot at her. She was so going to make the bastard pay.

 

“You okay Patil?”

 

Padma turned and found a pair of green eyes looking at her with concern.

 

“Fine Potter, just fix me up and let me get that asshole for nicking me” Padma growled.

 

Harry sighed and waved his wand to heal her. He then saw her turn around and fire off several hexes at a time. When she turned back around he let out a whistle.

 

“Mighty fine path of destruction you did there Pad” Harry commented.

 

“Thanks Potter, but why are you still here. I am safe, mission’s over go back to the others” Padma said waving Harry away.

 

“No can do Pad. Ordered to help assist you” Harry said.

 

“And just when do you follow orders Potter?” Padma asked.

 

“When it is a part of Hermione’s battle plan. I’ve known her for far too long to go against what she wants” Harry said.

 

The battle that was going on was a mock one. The curses were real. Harry and Hermione wanted to test the DA in real combat situations though they made sure all safety measures were in place so no one would be severely hurt or ended up dead. Hermione was in command of this test since she was the one who thought it up. Harry just did as he was told since he knew that being on the wrong end of Hermione was something he’d rather avoid. She knew some very nasty spells.

 

“Fine, just back me up” Padma said.

 

“Aye, aye ma’am” Harry said and saluted.

 

Padma rolled her eyes and got back to fighting.

 

/Scene Break/

 

At the end of the mock battle there were few ‘casualties’, but Hermione was pleased how well the DA performed and told them that the next meeting would be a while so they could rest.

 

Padma headed to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find those piercing green eyes upon her and she shivered. Those eyes were so intense.

 

“What can I do for you Harry?” she asked.

 

Since they were in a more comfortable setting Padma used Harry’s first name.

 

“I thought you’d care to join me for a nice bath” Harry said.

 

“Sure, I am sore and a hot soak sounds nice” Padma said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

In the Prefects bath Padma was wearing a snug one piece dark blue swimsuit with Harry in a crimson trunks. The water was running and Harry was pouring in potion to help sooth their aching muscles. Soon they both climbed in and Padma let out a content sigh as she let her body relax.

 

“Feel good Pad?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes” Padma groaned with eyes closed.

 

Harry chuckled and made his way over so he was behind Padma. She opened her eyes and turned her head.

 

“What are you up to Harry?” the Ravenclaw prefect asked.

 

“Thought I’d relax you a bit” Harry said.

 

“Oh, how?” Padma asked curiously.

 

Harry then began to gently massage Padma’s back.

 

“Oh, mmmm, feels good” Padma mumbled.

 

“So tense Pad, you need to loosen up” Harry commented as he found a tight muscle.

 

“Can’t, have so many things to deal with” Padma said with her eyes closed.

 

“So, doesn’t mean you have to stress yourself out” Harry said.

 

“Not so easy with all that is going on” Padma said enjoying the feeling of Harry’s hands on her back.

 

“Make time” Harry said as he got to work on Padma’s shoulders.

 

Padma was soon lost to the ministrations of Harry’s hands. They felt so good on her. They attacked each of her stressed out trouble areas and eliminated them with precision. Soon she felt more relaxed than she had ever been.

 

“How you feeling Pad?” Harry asked.

 

“God, never stop” Padma moaned.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Whatever say Pad, but what about payment?” he whispered into Padma’s ear.

 

Padma shivered as she felt Harry’s hot breath caress her ear. She turned with her dark mocha eyes zeroing in on Harry.

 

“I think we can come to some arrangement” she said in a husky tone.

 

Harry smiled and wasted no time pulling Padma into a kiss. Padma returned the kissed heatedly.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The two came out of the baths feeling so much better. Padma had a very goofy grin on her face. Her whole face just screamed ‘I just got laid and it was the best’. While Harry had a grin on his face that needed no reading whatsoever.

 

Before they parted ways Harry pulled Padma into another kiss.

 

“Same time next week?” he asked.

 

“Yes, and next time I might do the massaging” Padma said.

 

“Can’t wait” Harry said.

 

They turned and headed off in their own directions with Harry smacking Padma’s butt for good measure. Padma squawked, but didn’t turn back.

 

Harry headed back knowing he’d have some good dreams tonight.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one could’ve been easily made an M, but I avoid that route since I wanted to keep this a non M. Fill in the blank for yourself this time.**


	131. Apolline Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: my first Apolline only story ever. Hope you all like it. Note, not doing her French accent.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 131: Apolline Delacour**

 

Apolline groaned as she awoke. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw a black haired individual suckling on her breast. She also felt a hand probing her nether region.

 

“Morning Apolline, sleep well?” Harry asked looking up from her breasts.

 

“Yes Harry, but this is the best part” Apolline moaned.

 

Harry grinned as he pulled out his hand from Apolline’s center and smeared her juices on her chest and then began to devour it. Apolline gasped as she arched her back wanting more of Harry’s mouth on her. Harry returned his hand to her dripping core drawing her to her peak. She let out a very loud growl as she came. Harry’s hand was covered with Apolline’s juices. He then took his hand and smeared Apolline’s juices on her chest and then licked it up with his tongue.

 

“Fuck me Harry, I want your amazing cock in me Now” Apolline demanded.

 

Harry smirked and lined his raging rod and slammed right into Apolline’s incredibly tight cunt.

 

“Oh Harry, yes. Feels so good” Apolline purred.

 

Harry began pounding in and out of Apolline at a fast rate.

 

Apolline groaned as she thrusted her hips in time to Harry’s pumping. She rotated her hips too.

 

They fucked one another til Harry came and Apolline came for the fifth time. Apolline loved Harry’s stamina. He could stand toe-to-toe with a Veela in fucking, which is an astonishing feat.

 

“That was amazing as always Apolline” Harry said then pecked her lips.

 

Apolline however grabbed Harry’s head and deepened the kiss. They swapped spit for a while til Harry got hard again. Apolline then rolled them over so she was on top and she lowered herself onto Harry. She moaned all the way down feeling Harry stretch her. Once she had Harry fully inside she began riding him like a cowgirl. She kept on hand oh his chest to keep herself upright.

 

Harry could only stare as Apolline’s blond hair floated and swayed with her movements, her breasts jiggling and bouncing with every up and down thrust. Her head being thrown back as she lets out a throaty moan as she comes. All of it was so goddamn fucking amazing. He loved watching Apolline fuck herself on his pole.

 

“You like it, you like my cock in you?” Harry asked as he gripped Apolline’s hips.

 

“Yes, your cock is the only thing that fits in me. It is perfect” Apolline moaned.

 

“Then fuck yourself hard on it whore. Fuck it til you can’t take anymore then after you’re done I’ll finish you off. You’ll be nothing, but a drooling mess when I am done with you” Harry growled.

 

“Yes, fuck me, use me. I am your slut, your whore. Yours to do whatever you please” Apolline whined as she increased her speed.

 

Soon she couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed. She was panting hard. Her entire body was glistening with sweat and other liquids.

 

Harry rolled them over and pulled out. His member was only slightly limp. He began rubbing in over Apolline’s exposed clit causing the Veela to moan and shift her hips. She was so sensitive after having so many orgasm already. Harry kept doing this til he was at full mast again and he re-entered Apolline’s used cunt.

 

Apolline got fucked til drool was coming out of her mouth. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to stand let alone walk right today or whenever she could move.

 

Harry had finally pulled out after admiring the wreckage he wrought. He then laid down and he felt Apolline cuddle beside him. He smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead.

 

“Once we’ve rested we’ll shower” he said.

 

Apolline purred with excitement at this, but soon sleep took her.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: just to let you know I am writing one that will have Apolline, Fleur, and Gabrielle in it, but when it will be done I haven’t a clue at the moment.**


	132. Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 132: Astoria Greengrass**

Harry sighed as he sat in his desk in his study. There was so much work he had to do with all the new proposals that was offered by other families to the Potters. Most of them were bullshit, but there were a few gem within the piles of dung. Harry had to shift through them to find them since his usual assistant, Hermione, was on a vacation he forced her on since she wouldn’t take one without being forced.

 

He was working so hard he didn’t hear the door open or the padding of feet on the rug. It wasn’t til he felt the person plop into his lap. He blinked since his concentration was broken. He looked down and found a blond bundle in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his torso with her head resting on his chest. She was looking up at him with her crystal clear blue eyes.

 

“Story, what are you doing up this late?” Harry asked.

 

“I was asleep, but found I was missing my favorite cuddle toy” Astoria said pouting.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“Story, you know I have to keep working to get through these things” he said.

 

“I know, but I miss my husband’s body next to mine at night” Astoria said frowning.

 

Harry sighed again as he kissed Astoria on the top of her head.

 

“Sorry love” he said.

 

“Come to bed” Astoria whined.

 

“Can’t I have a couple more to go through tonight then I’ll come” Harry said.

 

Astoria wasn’t going to budge so she sat in Harry’s lap as Harry worked. She felt her eyelids getting heavy as sleep was slowly taking her. She could feel and hear Harry’s soothing heartbeat and steady breathing. It was all calming to her and it made her try harder to fight sleep in a futile battle.

 

“Story, go to bed, you’re exhausted” Harry said.

 

“No, not til you go too” Astoria said stubbornly.

 

Harry sighed. He should’ve known his wife wouldn’t leave go when asked to. She was stubborn like a bull and it took a whole lot to budge, like Ron with his never wavering faith in the Chudley Cannons. Soon he was finished with his last proposal for the night and sighed. He looked at the clock on his desk and shook his head. It was late. He then looked down and saw Astoria was fast asleep in his lap. Her arms was still loosely wrapped around his torso and her head resting on his chest. Her breathing was gentle and slow.

 

With careful moves he picked Astoria up and got up himself. He carried her to their bedroom and laid her down and changed for bed. He then crawled in and felt Astoria latch onto him like a leech as he heard a murmured sigh of content.

 

“Night my Little Angel” Harry said kissing his wife’s lips.

 

Astoria smiled as she snuggled in deeper.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes I know, it’s short. But I think it does the job.**


	133. Gabrielle Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 133: Gabrielle Delacour**

 

Harry and Gabrielle laid on the beach. It was a lovely sunny day and everything was going fine. They were lying side by side with Gabrielle resting her head on Harry’s chest. Harry was wearing crimson trunks while Gabrielle was wearing a skimpy light blue bikini and thong.

 

“I’m hungry Harry” Gabrielle said breaking the peace.

 

“I can grab you something if you want” Harry said.

 

“No, I’m hungry for something else” Gabrielle growled.

 

“Gabi, we’re in public, you can’t do that” Harry hissed.

 

“Put up notice me not charms” the young Veela said.

 

Harry sighed and looked around making sure no one was watching. He then took his wand and muttered the appropriate spells.

 

“Go nuts” he said.

 

Gabrielle grinned. She slithered down and peeled down Harry’s trunks. She took the semi-hard organ and began to pump it til it harden totally. Once that was done she took it in her mouth and began sucking.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Gabrielle’s talented tongue slithered around his shaft. He grabbed her head and caressed her silky blond hair.

 

“Fuck Gabi, fuck” he groaned.

 

Gabrielle pulled up.

 

“Not yet, I want your seed in my mouth first” she said then dove back down.

 

She bobbed her head down sucking and licking Harry’s cock loving his taste. She couldn’t get enough of Harry and sucked him off whenever she could. She loved the way Harry’s member felt in her mouth. She could feel every vein, every ripple, every throb, every little jump it made. It also fit so well in her mouth too. He wasn’t small at all, but he wasn’t too big either. To her, he was just right. She felt Harry twitch in her mouth and smirked as she sped up her tempo.

 

“Fuck, coming Gabi” Harry groaned.

 

Gabrielle felt her mouth get flooded with Harry’s seed and she gulped it down like a pro. She pulled back a little red in the face and gasping for air. But she wasn’t done yet. She slithered her petite, yet fucking hot body up Harry’s until she was lying on top of him. She rubbed herself against feeling him get hard again. Soon her bikini top was gone and slightly rough hands grabbed and groped her breasts. She moaned as she felt Harry kissed hard. She returned the kiss with the same harshness.

 

“Damn Gabi, you’re always so fucking horny” Harry said.

 

“I am a Veela Harry. We’re a sexual creature naturally” Gabrielle purred.

 

“Well whatever it is, you are the fucking horniest person I’ve ever met” Harry said.

 

“Thank you Harry” Gabrielle said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. Only his Gabi would take that as a compliment.

 

Gabrielle undid the ties that kept her bottoms off and slipped them off. She then aligned herself up and pushed herself down on to Harry. Once fully sheathed she rocked back and forth still lying on top of Harry, not wanting to break their skin-to-skin contact.

 

Harry though had other plans as he rolled them over and began thrusting in and out of Gabrielle earnestly.

 

“Yes Harry, pound your cock into me. I love feeling your meat inside me. It feels so fucking good. I’ll never get tired of it” Gabrielle moaned.

 

Harry grunted as he thrusted in and out of the tight Veela cunt. He loved fucking Gabrielle since she was always so tight thanks to having Veela blood in her pussy never was loose. He moved down and kissed Gabrielle hard on the mouth. Gabrielle returned the kiss and gasped when Harry hit a sweet spot in her. Harry took this opportunity and moved his mouth to suck on her pale neck.

 

Gabrielle tilted her head to allow Harry more access as she groaned and whined. Her small hands gripped the sand beneath her letting the hard grains burn her palms. The pain was nothing since the pleasure she was feeling was more than enough to block the pain.

 

Harry’s thrusts interchanged between short fast and hard strokes to long slow and deliberate strokes. He wanted his Gabi to be withering and begging for more.

 

“Quit the teasing, Harry. I want you to fuck me right” Gabrielle whined.

 

“Now Gabi, haven’t you heard good things come to those who wait?” Harry asked.

 

Gabrielle pouted though the look didn’t work well with her pleasure induced state. Her skin was glowing slightly as well her body was covered with a sheen of sweat too. Her hips humped wanting more of Harry to go in her and faster.

 

“Not fair, I don’t want to wait” she whined.

 

Harry chuckled as he moved his mouth down and feasted on Gabrielle’s breasts. This caused Gabrielle to arch her back off the sand wanting more of Harry’s adventurous mouth. He licked, sucked, and nibbled the fleshy globes avoiding her erect nipples for now.

 

“Please Harry, please” Gabi begged.

 

Harry decided Gabrielle had enough ‘torture’ and latched onto a nipple and began suckling as he pumped in and out of her perfect pussy hard and fast.

 

Gabrielle came with a roar as her juices coated the sand beneath her. She kept going since her orgasm had been held at by for a while. She was gasping for air looking at Harry like he was a fucking god.

 

“That was so lovely” she purred.

 

“We’re not done yet sweetie. I still have to come” Harry said.

 

“Mmm, then what are you waiting for. My cunt is dying for your seed” Gabi said lustfully.

 

Harry grinned and began fucking Gabrielle, but this time no teasing. He wanted to come and he was going to.

 

Gabrielle worked her pussy muscles urging Harry’s seed into her. She wanted it badly.

 

They kept fucking with Harry and Gabrielle kissing once awhile and then Harry ravishing her chest. Gabrielle’s nails had dug into Harry’s back during their session leaving marks and bits of blood. Harry didn’t notice them at all since he had scars all over his back from previous times they had.

 

“Shit, here I come” Harry warned.

 

“Yes Harry, shot it in me. Shot it all in me. I want it all. Fill me up with your baby batter” Gabrielle begged.

 

Harry rammed in hard one last time and unleashed his load. It filled Gabrielle’s cunt and she smiled contently as she was once again filled to the brim by 100% Harry juice once again. It was a feeling she’d never tire of.

 

They got dressed and Harry removed the spell. Gabrielle was resting on Harry’s chest dozing slightly. Harry was laid back.

 

 _Best fucking trip to the beach ever_ he thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I know this will be a bit of a hassle for you all, but if you could please still PM me through ff.net for your ideas that would be great.**


	134. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 134: Parvati Patil**

 

Parvati sat by the Black Lake. A frown marred her pretty face. It was the end. She’d be graduating from Hogwarts and entering the real world, but somehow the real world just wasn’t the right word to use. She had survived the final battle along with her sister and that changed her. She saw death and she killed. She was different now. Not many understood that, only those who were with her during the fighting and they weren’t too numerous. They lost a lot of good people, friends in that last fight. She remembered the clean up and how hollow the win seemed to be. She didn’t celebrate like many others. No, she found a corner and cried herself to sleep. That was when the nightmares began.

 

Images of the war plagued her mind and she only got a few hours of sleep per night. It was terrible reliving each moment, seeing your friends die and not able to do something about it. Those dead faces staring at her. They would never leave her.

 

“What are you doing down here Parvati?”

 

Parvati’s head shot up and her wand out, an old reflex from fighting.

 

“Easy Parv, it’s me, Harry” Harry said with his hands out showing he was unarmed.

 

“Oh, sorry Harry. I was just lost in thought” Parvati said feeling a bit embarrassed at how she reacted.

 

“No problem, I did the same thing, but I actually hexed Ron when he woke me” Harry said as he sat down next to her.

 

“You hexed Ron?” Parvati asked.

 

“Yeah, why’d you think he was walking so odd those few days?” Harry asked.

 

“That was you, I thought he pissed Hermione off again and she did something about it” Parvati said with wide eyes.

 

“No, but Hermione did compliment me on my aim” Harry said with a smile.

 

Parvati smiled too. A real smile, not like the ones she’s pasted on for the past several weeks.

 

“There’s that smile, I was wondering where it was” Harry said.

 

“What do you mean, Harry?” Parvati asked.

 

“Parv, I know what you’re going through. I am going through the same thing. It helps to talk about it. I’d have gone crazy if it wasn’t for Hermione. I want to help you if you’d let me” Harry said.

 

Parvati smiled.

 

“Thanks Harry, I appreciate it” she said softly.

 

“It’s nothing Parv, even though we’ll be graduating we’re still lions and you are still a valuable member of the DA” Harry said slinging an around Parvati’s shoulders.

 

Parvati looked at the lake and smiled again. She leaned her head and rested it on Harry’s shoulder as she felt him tighten his grip on her.

 

 _The future is looking brighter already_ the Patil thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one not much romance and more friendship, but I hinted at it in the end of something more.**


	135. Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 135: Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott**

 

Harry felt something warm and soft, two warm and soft things really on his lower region. He opened his eyes to find Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott stroking and caressing his cock.

 

“Morning Harry” Susan said then licked Harry’s cock head.

 

Harry shivered at feeling Susan’s tongue dance on his bulbous head.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you to awake” Hannah said as she gave Harry an extra hard stroke that caused Harry to groan.

 

“And now that you are awake we can have our morning exercise before breakfast” Susan purred.

 

“By all means, I am definitely not going to stop you two” Harry said as he bucked his hips.

 

“Sue, why don’t you go first. I want his tongue in me” Hannah said.

 

Susan nodded as she got up and then proceeded to lower her dripping cunt onto Harry’s spear. Hannah made her way up and straddled Harry’s face pushing her moist peach into Harry’s mouth. She gasped when she felt Harry’s tongue wiggle inside of her. She then began to buck and moan as she humped Harry’s face.

 

“Oh Harry, so good. Tongue fuck me. Tongue fuck me good baby” Hannah purred.

 

Susan was bouncing up and down on Harry’s rod. She had her hands placed on Harry’s lower torso to give her leverage for her thrusting. Her D cup breasts swayed and jiggled every time she moved up and down.

 

“Can’t ever get enough of this cock. Feels so good in me every fucking time” She panted.

 

Hannah had to grip the headboard so she wouldn’t fall off and lose the feeling of Harry’s glorious tongue tickling her cunt.

 

Harry had no real vision since Hannah blocked it, but he could smell Hannah’s pungent odor and he loved it. She smelled like mangos while Susan smelled like oranges. It was odd, but that was how Harry’s mind classified the two smells of the girls’ cunts. His tongue knew where each of Hannah’s sensitive points were and would hit them accordingly to draw out as much pleasure as he could out of her.

 

This went on til Hannah doused Harry with her juices. Harry fired his seed into Susan while Susan came for the third time on Harry’s drenched pelvis. The two girls got off Harry and Susan made her way up to clean Harry’s face off. Her tongue stroked his cheek, nose, chin, and everywhere else wanting to make sure she got every trace of Hannah’s juices off Harry. In the end Susan and Harry shared a deep kiss both reveling in Hannah’s essence that was still on both of their tongues.

 

Hannah just watched as her best friend gave her lover a tongue bath. She found it so hot.

 

“Well ladies, I believe it’s time we change things up” Harry said.

 

Susan and Hannah looked at Harry.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Hannah asked.

 

“Hmm, well my mouth could use a break for now. So Hannah, get on all fours so I can fuck you doggy style while you eat out Susan” Harry said.

 

Both girls wasted no time and got into position. Hannah was on her hands and knees with her rump sticking out. Her head was already buried in-between Susan’s legs and was eating Susan out ruthlessly. Susan was already moaning and pushing Hannah’s head hard into her pussy.

 

“Now there’s a sight” Harry commented.

 

He moved in behind Hannah and without any gentleness he rammed his cock into Hannah’s pussy. Hannah shot her head up as she moaned/screamed her pain and pleasure.

 

“OH FUCK YES!” Hannah screamed.

 

Harry wasted no time and began pounding in and out of Hannah as his hand gripped her hips to get extra leverage.

 

Hannah had to use all of her focus she had to eat out her friend. It was hard when you had such a nice big, thick cock in you doing such delicious things. Hell, it was almost impossible to get fucked and munch on pussy at the same time. But she managed somehow. She had already licked out all of Harry’s seed from Susan’s gushing cunt and was now hitting pay dirt.

 

Susan was moaning and humping Hannah’s face as her hands held on tightly to her friend’s head not wanting to lose such the wonderful feelings she was getting. Hannah always knew how to eat her just right. Hannah had such an amazing tongue, it could touch the exact spot she wanted and needed to be touched and it would spark off an orgasm. Like right now.

 

“Oh Hannah, coming. I’m coming” Susan moaned throatily.

 

Hannah’s face was bathed in Susan’s juices, but kept going since she was going for a triple play.

 

Harry moved a hand down from Hannah’s hip and with amazing memory found her clit and began rubbing. This caused Hannah to let out a squeal/moan into Susan’s pussy as she orgasmed all over Harry’s penetrating phallus. Harry felt Hannah’s cunt tighten around him, but he kept pumping away.

 

Susan’s second orgasm hit her as Hannah let out her squeal/moan. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she nearly passed out from the incredible pleasure firing off inside her. She had never felt an orgasm like it before.

 

By the time Susan had her third orgasm Hannah’s face was completely drenched with Susan’s nectar. She pulled a way red face and panting. Harry tugged on Hannah’s hair and pulled her up. He looked at Hannah’s messy face and licked some of Susan’s juices from Hannah.

 

“Such a delicious treat” Harry said.

 

Hannah moaned as she felt Harry tongue caress her skin. Harry got off what he could then went back to focusing fully on fucking Hannah. He made her come once more as he spewed his seed into her. He pulled out of her and cleaned the rest of Hannah’s face and kissed her letting Hannah taste Susan.

 

Susan was lying on the bed pretty much dead to the world since her third and last orgasm knocked her out. The only way you could tell she was alive was her shallow breathing.

 

“I believe we’ve had a productive morning exercise” Hannah said.

 

“Yes, very productive indeed” Harry said.

 

“Lets cool down now then we’ll shower and then grab some breakfast,” Hannah suggested.

 

Harry agreed and the two laid down on either side of Susan. They closed their eyes knowing that their shower was going to be a very dirty one.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Yes, there will be a sequel to this one. No, I do not know when it will be.**


	136. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 136: Daphne Greengrass**

 

Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin was nervous. She had originally planned to skip the stupid Yule Ball since every guy who asked her out wanted just one thing from her and she would never give it to them at all. That is until she got an invite she never expected to get.

 

**Flashback**

 

Daphne blinked as she stared at the note. It had dropped into her lap during potions and she looked around to see who had dropped it. But she found no one. She pocketed the note to read or destroy later. She headed to a classroom she knew was usually empty and first scanned the note for any spells or charms. You can never be too careful. Once it was clear the note was clean she opened it.

 

_Daphne,_

_I know this will seem odd, but I would like to meet you because I have something very important to ask you and I wish to do it in private. Now I know that you are very suspicious of this and I wish there was something I could do about that, but I haven’t a clue on what. So I wish you to take a leap of faith and meet me at the badger portrait on the fourth floor at seven tonight. There say the password which is ‘Rose Bud’. I will be waiting for you._

_Secret admirer_

 

 

Daphne was very curious as to who this person was and decided to meet him. She would however be careful and armed just in case. She went through the rest of her day then a little before seven headed to the fourth floor. She found the badger portrait and mutter the password. The portrait swung open and Daphne entered. There she found was the last person she’d ever expect.

 

There stood Harry Potter.

 

“What is this Potter?” she asked keeping an eye out for a trap of some kind.

 

“Easy there Daphne. I just want to talk and ask you something, that’s all” Harry said.

 

Daphne quirked a brow. When did Potter start to use her first name? It was usually Greengrass in public.

 

“Please sit and I will tell you why I wanted to talk to you in private” Harry said as he gesture to an emerald green wingback chair which sat opposite to the crimson red one Harry was sitting in.

 

Daphne decided to humor Potter for now and sat down. She had a hand close to her wand though just in case.

 

“Look Daphne, I’ll get right to the point. Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?” Harry asked.

 

Daphne’s eyes widen. What was Potter playing at asking her this? He knew she shot down several guys already for asking her, heck, she even hexed a few who tried to pressure her into it.

 

“I know this is shocking with me asking you, but please hear me out before you say no and hex me, alright” Harry said.

 

Daphne nodded.

 

“Alright, well, as you probably don’t know is I’ve been watching you” Harry said.

 

Daphne’s eyes narrowed at this.

 

“Nothing bad, just in class and stuff. I find you fascinating since you don’t bow down to Malfoy and his idiot group. Just this makes me like you. I have also seen how strong you are and I like that, also, I um, have a thing for smart girls as well” Harry said blushing at the ‘smart girls’ part, “you are a mystery to me and I’d like to figure you out. I’d like to get to know you better since you may act all cold and stuff, but I know there’s a soft warm side in you and like to see it.”

 

Daphne was blown back. Did Potter actually say he liked her? That can’t be right at all. She did find him to be an enigma of sorts. He wasn’t like any boy she had ever met before. If she was honest with herself Harry had caught her eye. He was one of the boys at Hogwarts that she would be willing to date, and that list was very, very small.

 

“Fine Potter, I’ll go with you” she said.

 

“Really?” Harry asked a bit shocked.

 

“Yes, but we’re going to keep this a secret, and I will want to get to know you before the dance” Daphne said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“What is it you want to know?” he asked with a smile.

 

Daphne had her eyes opened that night. After that they met up as much as they could and learned more and more about each other. They both liked what they learned and their feelings for each other slowly grew. Daphne also taught Harry how to dance since he hadn’t a clue how. She liked being in his arms and made many excuses to practice just so she could be in his arms. Though she’d never admit it.

 

**End of Flashback**

 

“Daphne?”

 

Daphne looked up and smiled as she took in her Harry’s dress robes, which were dark forest green and matched his eyes. Merlin, he looked so good.

 

“Ready Daph?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, lets knock their socks off” Daphne said with a smile.

 

The two got in line to be called with the other Champions and their dates. They were ready to face the school. Together.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this was rushed, I know, but I hope it still made sense to you all. I might expand on this later in a new story.**


	137. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: okay, another cliché one I just replaced Hermione, who is the usual suspect in these kinds. This one is Padma in the library with Harry. Warning, there will be some inappropriate use of books in this just to let you know. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 137: Padma Patil**

 

It was late and most of the castle was asleep. There was one lone person awake. Padma Patil was scanning the shelves with her lit wand. She knew it was past curfew, but as a prefect she had a couple of solid excuses ready if she were caught. But right now she hadn’t any need for them. She was right now too busy trying to find the right book. She frowned when she couldn’t find it.

 

“Blast” she muttered as loudly as she could.

 

“Something wrong Padma?”

 

Padma jumped and spun around to find no one.

 

“It’s late, I must be losing my mind” Padma muttered to herself.

 

“No, you’re not losing your mind, but what’s a prefect like yourself doing out so late?”

 

“Who are you, show yourself?” Padma hissed.

 

Out of thin air Harry Potter appeared. He grinned at Padma with his panty soaking grin that no girl was immune to. Padma wasn’t any different.

 

“Harry, what the hell are you doing here?” Padma asked.

 

“I was just doing some late night wandering and lo and behold I find Prefect Padma Patil out of bed” Harry said.

 

“Say that ten times fast” Padma smirked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you doing here so late Pad?” he asked.

 

“Um, I am working on a project” Padma said.

 

“Really, what kind of project?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“That is none of your business Potter” Padma said.

 

“Really” Harry said.

 

He then moved in close making Padma’s back hit the bookshelf. She gulped as she saw his green eyes darken. Just what the hell was Harry playing at? She then felt herself gasp as she felt something rub across the apex of her legs. It was hard and ribbed. She looked down and found Harry was using a spine of a book and was grinding it against her. She groaned as her hips bucked.

 

“Feel good Pad?” Harry asked into Padma’s ear.

 

“Yes, god yes. Please, more” Padma moaned quietly.

 

Harry chuckled as he increased the pressure and movement. It would rub against her clit causing Padma to gasp as quietly as she could.

 

Padma could feel herself get wetter and wetter. Her panties were soaked and she knew the spine of the book Harry was using was drenched too. Fuck, she was getting off by getting rubbed by a book. It was so wrong, but it felt so damn good.

 

“Are you coming, tell me when you are,” Harry whispered into Padma’s ear.

 

“Oh fuck, I am coming” Padma whined.

 

She felt her juices rush out of her completely drenching her panties and the book. She then felt the book leave as she was panting.

 

“Naughty girl, doing such a thing to a book” Harry said as he licked the spine.

 

Padma shivered and she lunged forward licking her own juices off of the spine. Her tongue met Harry’s and they kissed hard. The book was dropped and soon forgotten as Padma and Harry continued to kiss. Padma needed more relief and Harry was going to give it to her damnit. Her hands worked quickly as they removed Harry’s pants and boxers. Her hand stroked Harry’s erect cock and grinned.

 

“I can’t wait to get this in my pussy” she purred.

 

Her panties were soon removed and she felt Harry’s bulbous head tickle her sopping entrance. Padma whimpered as Harry kept teasing her.

 

“Please Harry” she whined.

 

“Please what Pad?” Harry asked smirking.

 

“Fuck me, put your godly cock in me and fuck me” Padma said as loudly as she could.

 

Harry smirked and shoved his entire length into the Ravenclaw Prefect til he was balls deep.

 

“Oh fuck, so full so goddamn full” Padma groaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 

Harry began pumping in and out of her as he pulled Padma’s legs to his waist. She wrapped them around Harry so she could keep his cock inside her where it belonged. Her arms wrapped around Harry’s neck pressing his face into her neck.

 

Harry took this opportunity to lick and suckle Padma’s neck causing the Ravenclaw to whimper and grind his hips into Harry.

 

“Please, harder” she panted.

 

“With pleasure my book whore” Harry said.

 

Padma bit back a very loud moaning wanting to escape as Harry was now plowing in and out of her with great speed.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” she chanted quietly.

 

Soon her pussy spasmed and her juices dripped from her onto the floor.

 

Harry kept going til he unloaded into Padma. They stood, well; Harry stood panting heavily trying to regain their senses. Padma was being held up by Harry and the bookcase.

 

“Good enough for you Pad?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, I love working late nights in the library” Padma said.

 

Harry grinned and picked up the book again.

 

 

**End**


	138. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 138: Cho Chang**

Cho panted as she rested on her broom.

 

“Tired Chang?”

 

Cho looked up and glared at the person.

 

“Not at all Potter,” she growled.

 

“Really, then you sweating and panting must be my imagination” Harry Potter said with amusement in his eyes and smirk playing on his lips.

 

Cho growled. She knew it was a mistake when she took up Harry on his offer to help train her. They had been going for the past three hours at full speed with no rest. Hell, her arms were tired as well as her legs. She didn’t think she hold on much longer.

 

“Come on Chang, we’re just getting started” Harry said.

 

Cho groaned as she followed Harry through the air.

 

The chase began as Harry ran through the trials of every tactic he knew. Cho felt like she was going through hell. Her muscles were screaming at her to stop. Her breathing was becoming ragged, and she knew she was about to pass out very soon.

 

“Lets take a break, come on lets land” Harry said.

 

Cho followed Harry and as soon as her feet touched the ground she collapsed.

 

“Sorry Cho, I forget that not everyone has been trained by Oliver and Angelina” Harry apologized.

 

“Oliver I can see, but Angelina too. I thought she was sane,” Cho muffled into the grass.

 

“I think she caught whatever bug Oliver had when she became captain” Harry said.

 

Cho just nodded since that was the only thing she could do. She rolled over on to her back still trying to get enough oxygen into her to stabilize. Harry sat next to her feeling fine. He only had a thin sheen of sweat on him and he looked neither tired nor worn out.

 

The training started off early. Harry woke her up then after a quick shower and small breakfast Harry had her running laps, doing sit ups, pull ups, as well as other kinds of exercises. Cho wasn’t sure why Harry had her do this, but knew he had to have a reason. After a short cool down the flying came into play. Harry had Cho chase him trying to catch him. he said to think of him as a human sized snitch. Cho tried to, lord did she try, but Harry was just too quick for her. What annoyed her even more was that Harry wasn’t even using his Firebolt either. No, he was using a Nimbus 2000 like Cho was.

 

How Harry made that broom do things that no Nimbus 2000 can do was beyond her. Even after seeing and playing against him during their time at Hogwarts it still amazed her.

 

“Okay Cho, we’re going to do some strategizing now” Harry said.

 

“Will I have to move?” Cho mumbled.

 

“No, you don’t, but could you sit up and pay attention?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

 

Cho groaned and used what energy she had just gotten back and sat up. She didn’t want to, but knew Harry might do something to her if she didn’t listen.

 

“Right, lets get started” Harry said.

 

Cho’s eyes went almost cross as Harry presented diagram after diagram along with very elaborate plays that actually moved to emphasize how they’d work.

 

“Get all that?” Harry asked after he was done.

 

“I think?” Cho asked.

 

Even though she was a Ravenclaw this was some advanced stuff and she had a hard time just figuring out half of the plays Harry had shown her.

 

“Good, we’ll take a small break then we can get started on them” Harry said.

 

Cho just groaned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Cho sighed as she just finished with a very hot shower. The training was over and all she wanted to do was lie on her comfy couch and not move for the next couple millennium or so.

 

“Feeling better Cho?” Harry asked as Cho exited from the girl’s side of the locker room.

 

“If I wasn’t so worn out I’d kill you Potter” Cho growled.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Come on, It wasn’t so bad” he said.

 

Cho just grumbled as she sent a glare towards Harry.

 

“Anyway, you up for getting something to eat?” Harry asked no even phased by Cho’s glare.

 

Cho heard her stomach growl loudly. She held it and nodded though there was a faint blush across her face.

 

“Good, I know a great little place” Harry said.

 

He then apparated himself and Cho away.

 

 _So much for my date with my comfy couch_ Cho thought.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry led Cho to a nice muggle restaurant he goes to since no one knew him there as the Man-Who-Won or anything. They ate and chatted about anything other than Quidditch. Cho made that a rule before they were even seated. She just had her brain bashed in with Quidditch formations and strategies that was Seeker only to Seeker assisting. It was more than enough for one day.

 

After they ate Harry apparated Cho back to her place.

 

“So same time next week?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t think my muscles will be healed by then” Cho said.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“I know a great way to sooth muscles” he said.

 

Cho saw a glint in Harry’s eyes at this as the usual vibrant emerald orbs darken with lust. She shivered.

 

“Well then, come on in and show me” she said with as much lust as Harry was outputting.

 

Neither left Cho’s apartment or her bedroom for the rest of the night or the next morning. They had to be through to make sure Cho didn’t pull any muscles and that they were totally relaxed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: a weak ending, but I think it works.**


	139. Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: my first Pansy only story ever. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 139: Pansy Parkinson**

 

“FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!” Pansy screamed.

 

Behind her was Harry ramming his cock in and out of Pansy’s abused cunt. He had been fucking Pansy for the passed couple hours and the bitch wanted more. She always wanted more since their time together was always far and in between.

 

Right now they were in the potions classroom. Pansy was on Snape’s desk on her back with her skirt flipped up, her panties gone. Her heels were pressing against the side of the drawers bracing herself. Her robe was gone and her blouse open revealing her bra less breasts jigging by the force of Harry’s pumping. Harry was at the edge of the desk fucking Pansy as hard as he could and loving it.

 

“Fuck!” Harry swore as he released another load into the Slytherin.

 

Pansy was panting heavily as she was coming down from her high. Her face was red from exertion and there was a sheen of sweat also.

 

“Alright there Parkinson?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, just give me a few moments and then we can continue” Pansy said panting still.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. The snake bitch just couldn’t get enough of his cock and they usually fucked one another for hours whenever they had the chance. It was lucky for them that the school was on a break and most students who stayed behind sleep in late and don’t do much at all. That gave both Harry and Pansy ample time to fuck to their heart’s content, well, Pansy’s.

 

“Alright, but this time you fuck me from behind” Pansy said.

 

Harry nodded as he watched Pansy move. She rolled over and presented her ass to Harry along with her dripping abused cunt to him. Harry wasted no time and shoved back in. Pansy howled in pleasure as Harry was sheathed back inside her. She would never get tired of Harry’s cock being inside her. If only was there a way for it to remain in her forever, then she’d be one happy girl.

 

Harry began sawing in and out of Pansy slowly at first, but it didn’t take long for him to speed up and fuck the snake at a fast, brutal pace.

 

Pansy had to grip the edge of the desk hard as she was getting a royal rutting. Her knuckles were turning white from how hard her grip was.

 

“Yes Potter, fuck me. Fuck my slut like pussy. Fuck good” Pansy wailed.

 

Harry grunted as he pushed on.

 

“Spank my ass, spank it” Pansy ordered through her pleasure.

 

Harry blinked when he heard this request. They had never done that before in all of the times they’ve done it.

 

“Well, what are you fucking waiting for. I want my ass red and raw” Pansy barked.

 

Harry sighed and began spanking Pansy. He started it light at first, but when Pansy ordered him to go harder he did. He alternated between Pansy’s twin cheeks so each would be crimson red by the time he was done with them.

 

“YES, YES, YES THAT’S IT! SPANK MY ASS LIKE THE FUCKING WHORE I AM! SPANK AND FUCK ME FOREVER!” Pansy screamed.

 

They were so lucky they sound proofed the room before their little session began or they’d have quite the audience. With how loud Pansy could get the whole school would be here along with maybe half of Scotland too, magical and non.

 

Soon Pansy let out a loud screech, which signaled she had come. Her juices were running down her legs and dripping down to the floor with some on Harry’s pelvis. Harry had come too and pulled out and then plopped down in the chair right behind him wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

Pansy laid there on the desk breathing hard. She couldn’t really move since her whole body was tired. But she somehow manage to roll til she was length wise on the desk and looking at Harry. She had a shit eating grin on her face that pretty much said, ‘I just got my brains fucked out and I can’t wait for more’.

 

“Damn Parkinson, doesn’t your libido ever quit?” Harry asked.

 

“Not til I am satisfied and you know that will be never” Pansy said with the grin never leaving her face.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“Yeah, just give me a bit” he said.

 

Pansy pouted, She wanted more now, but knew that even though Harry had almost god like stamina that even he need to recoup. But she needed to do something, so she got off the desk and got on her knees before Harry. She took his limp soaked organ and licked it. Harry shivered at the feeling. Pansy smirked and kept up her licking then soon took the organ in her mouth and began sucking it.

 

Harry groaned as he rested his head back, eyes closed. He was gripping the armrests of the chair. Pansy was such a fucking horny girl and she just couldn’t leave his member well enough alone. She wanted it whether in her cunt or mouth. Wherever she could put it.

 

Pansy sucked and swirled her tongue around Harry slowly hardening cock. She did it lazily since she wanted Harry back up to full, but didn’t want it too fast or else he wouldn’t be able to fuck her the way she wanted him to. So for several minutes she suckled and licked Harry’s member even when it was at full mast. She didn’t want him to come in her mouth. No, she want one more shot in her pussy then she’d have her dose of come orally.

 

Harry sighed as he felt himself ready to go. He lifted Pansy’s head and smiled.

 

“Ready for one more?” he asked.

 

“Fuck yeah, stick it in me” Pansy said excitedly.

 

She then hopped on to the desk and spread her legs to reveal her cunt to Harry. Harry got up and with one fluid motion filled her up once again. Pansy sighed as she was full once again. Harry then proceed to bang her as hard as he could with Pansy urging him on through moans, groans, screams, and what-not. She held onto Harry tight with her short nails digging into his clothed back with her legs locked around his waist. Harry  held Pansy in his arms as he rammed in and out of her.

 

Soon they both came and Harry once again sat down. Pansy got back on her knees and began sucking Harry once again. But this time she wanted a belly full. She licked and sucked as she bobbed her head. Once Harry was fully hard she really got to work and placed her hands on Harry’s muscled thighs. She felt Harry’s hands run through her short black hair and groaned. He could be so gently and yet so rough. She loved it.

 

It didn’t take long and soon she had a mouthful of Harry’s seed. She swirl it around in her mouth like a fine wine then swallowed. They both got dressed and with a parting kiss they left the potions classroom going in their own direction without turning back.

 

 

**End**


	140. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 140: Penelope Clearwater**

Penny sighed as she brushed a strand of hair away from eyes. She was at another stupid Ministry function and her so-called boyfriend Percy was off sucking up to all the big shots. She hated going to these things since she felt so out of place. Though she was a witch and everything these functions just made her feel so small.

 

“You look as bored as I am.”

 

Penny turned and smiled. A familiar face.

 

“Hello Harry” she greeted.

 

“Penny, where is Percy?” Harry asked.

 

“Who knows and I really don’t care at the moment since he’s the one that ditched me” Penny said frowning at her supposed loyal boyfriend.

 

“Ah, so he’s brown nosing once again” Harry said.

 

“Yes he is” Penny said with a nod.

 

She saw no shame in hiding her boyfriend’s major attribute. He did it well though without little success. He may know how to suck up, but he still had no guile really.

 

“Well since he’s off rubbing his nose in Merlin’s who knows what posterior would you mind keeping me company?” Harry asked.

 

“I’d be delight Harry. I am lonely when I am at these things” Penny said.

 

“Well then lets us be lonely together” Harry said with a smile.

 

Penny smiled and nodded. She liked Harry a lot ever since really meeting him at a Weasley family function. They hit it off and became good friends. They had a very common interest, they still stayed connected to their muggle roots. Harry’s best friend, Hermione, was also a part of their little club since they were the only three who lived on the ‘other’ side. So Penny felt very comfortable with Harry.

 

“So what brings you here Harry. I thought you stayed away from these things like the plague?” Penny asked.

 

“An agreement I made with Hermione. I have to attend a certain number of these boring snore fests, and sadly she chose this one” Harry said with a sigh.

 

Penny smiled in sympathy. She did all she could to avoid these things. She scheduled her life just to get out of going. She always made sure she was really busy and couldn’t go. But sadly it didn’t work this time and here she was. What she did find kind of interest was Percy never noticed at all.

 

“So how many have come up to you offering their daughter’s hand to you?” Penny asked.

 

“Ugh, too many” Harry said with annoyance.

 

Penny giggled since Harry was still a bachelor and didn’t seemed like he wanted to settle down soon. She remembered Molly screaming and shouting when she found this out. It sounded like it was the end of the world.

 

After the war Harry and Ginny did get back together, but for a small spell. They found that they both changed too much and decided to stay friends. Molly was up in arms over this since her dream of a big Weasley family was ruined for good since Ron and Hermione didn’t even get together at all and this was the final nail in the coffin.

 

“Ah come on Harry. I am sure there was some lovely witches in the group” Penny said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, who all look at me as the Man-Who-Won. Not me, Harry Potter” Harry said frowning.

 

“You’ll never know if they will if you don’t go out, you know” Penny said sagely.

 

“I know, but I haven’t had really any freedom for seventeen years and I am doing a lot of catch up right now. I will settle down, but right now I am happy with what I am doing” Harry said.

 

Penny kind of envied Harry since Harry did a whole lot traveling after he defeated Voldemort. He traveled to places she dreamt about and hoped to go to. But with Percy as her boyfriend would probably never see since he never liked going anywhere except to work really.

 

“Where are you going next?” Penny asked curiously.

 

“Hmm, haven’t really thought about it. But I think Japan next, or maybe China. Not totally sure. I am just trying to get through tonight” Harry said tapping his chin in thought.

 

Penny was about to open her mouth when another holy than thou wizard came up to chat Harry up. He ignored Penny completely like she wasn’t even there. Penny watched as Harry plastered on a smile and chatted with the man who even she could sense was a ‘reformed’ dark lord follower. Soon the man left giving Penny a glare as he did. Penny made a note to herself to be on the look out for him.

 

“Sorry about that. I really hate going to these things” Harry said with a sigh.

 

“No problem” Penny said.

 

The two chatted more just enjoying the company of the other with Penny totally forgetting about Percy and not even caring what the hell he was doing at the moment.

 

“I think I should get going” Penny yawned.

 

“What about Percy?” Harry asked.

 

This jolted Penny a bit since she had totally forgot about her boyfriend.

 

“Eh, he probably has forgotten all about me. He won’t even notice I left” she said after a bit of thought.

 

“Want me to take you home?” Harry asked.

 

“Why Mr. Potter, offering to escort a girl home that is already taken. What will the media think?” Penny teased.

 

“Screw them, you’re a friend” Harry said.

 

So with that Harry and Penny left the Ministry then Harry apparated Penny home. He knew where she lived since they’ve visited each other several times. Once at the door to Penny’s apartment Penny turned to Harry.

 

“Thanks Harry, I don’t think I’d have survived tonight without you” she said with a smile.

 

“No problem. You saved me as much as I saved you” Harry said returning the smile.

 

Penny turned to open her door when she was stopped by Harry.

 

“Next time you need to go to one of these let me know and I’ll save you again” Harry said.

 

“You’re my hero” Penny said then kissed Harry on the cheek.

 

Harry smiled and returned the kiss with one of his own.

 

“Night Penny” he said.

 

“Night Harry” Penny said.

 

Penny entered her apartment. She smiled. Yup, next Ministry function will be a whole lot of fun she thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this is more of a friendship one than romance. I thought it would be a nice thing to do with these two since it feels natural.**


	141. Greengrass Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: This goes out to Slytherin66 for the thought of using the Headmaster’s desk. Enjoy!**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 141: Greengrass Sisters**

 

Harry sat in the headmaster’s office behind the desk with a smirk on his face. He was waiting on someone, well, two special some ones really.

 

Soon the door opened and Daphne Greengrass, the Hogwarts Ice Queen came in and following her was her sister, Astoria Greengrass, the Hogwarts Ice Princess.

 

“Glad you two could make it” Harry said.

 

“What is it you need ‘headmaster’?” Astoria asked.

 

“Yes, I called you both here for a special assignment that only you two can do. Since it requires some ‘special’ services” Harry said.

 

Daphne and Astoria nodded.

 

“What is the special assignment ‘headmaster’?” Daphne asked.

 

Harry grinned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Astoria was naked upon the desk with her legs spread as Harry’s head was buried in her sweet young peach. Astoria was moaning loudly as she played with her breasts by squeezing them, pinching and rolling her nipples. Meanwhile Daphne was down on her knees servicing Harry. Her lips were around Harry’s hard cock as she bobbed her head sucking as much man meat as she could.

 

The portraits around them stared on. Most were now wide awake from the loud sounds the three were making. The old headmasters were eyeing the young female flesh with envy for Harry. The headmistresses were eyeing Harry’s nude form and licking their lips. Lord, they wished they were alive so they could get a piece of that. You could just feeling the lust rolling off the portraits.

 

“Oh god!” Astoria screamed as another orgasm hit her.

 

She had already had two with this being her third. She was panting as she moved with her elbows supporting her weight. She pulled Harry up and brought him into a heated kiss. She tasted herself on Harry and found it highly erotic. As they kissed Harry let out a loud groan as he released his seed down Daphne’s throat.

 

Daphne swallowed all Harry gave her like she had never had a drink in her entire life. She then cleaned Harry off and worked him back to full mast.

 

“That was amazing ladies, but you’re not finished with your assignment” Harry said pulling away from Astoria.

 

“What is next ‘headmaster’?” Daphne asked ready for more.

 

Her cunt was bare of hair like sister’s and wet and ready for penetration.

 

“Daphne lay on the desk and Astoria lie on top of your sister. I am going to fuck both of you” Harry said.

 

The Greengrass sisters rushed to get into their new positions. They lined up their cunts so Harry could get to both of them easily. Harry eyed both juicy treasures and stuck his fingers and played with them for a spell. His playing caused gasp and moans from both sisters. Harry then decided he had enough playing and removed his fingers making the two moan for the loss. Then after lowering the desk slightly to a height he could use Harry then slammed his cock into Daphne.

 

“Motherfucking hell!” Daphne swore as she was filled and stretched.

 

Harry wait til Daphne was adjusted then pumped in and out of her a couple times then pulled out and slammed into Astoria. Daphne groaned at the loss of Harry’s glorious meat inside her.

 

Astoria threw her head back and screamed as she filled and stretched. Her cunt saw a bit smaller and tighter than her sister’s since she was smaller than Daphne. Again Harry paused letting Astoria to get used to him then he stroked her a couple times then pulled out and entered Daphne again.

 

This was the pattern. Harry would pump in and out of Daphne then he’d switch to Astoria. He made sure each girl had the same amount of strokes. No need for the sisters to get jealous of one another.

 

As Harry was doing this Astoria grabbed her sister’s head and kissed her own blood heatedly. Daphne kissed back as her tongue invaded her little sister’s mouth. Their tongues battled as the grounded their pelvis into one another. Jolts of pleasure coursed through them as their clits rubbed against one another every so often. Their breasts were mush together. Daphne’s D cups and Astoria’s C cups.

 

Harry kept going til he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled out of Astoria and jacked off. He spewed his seed at both pussies coating them with his white goodness. He then fell back in the chair panting. He needed a break for a spell.

 

Astoria rotated her body so she and her sister were in a 69 and began feasting on Harry’s seed that covered her sister’s cunt. Daphne did the same licking up the mess Harry left on her sister. The two moaned as the cleaned one another then they began eating each other to make sure they were totally clean.

 

Most of the portraits in the office was now jacking off or diddling themselves to the most erotic sight they’ve ever had in this very office.

 

Harry watched the sisters go at one another and felt himself stir slowly. He knew he needed to be on one of their pussies again soon.

 

The Greengrass sisters let out loud moans as they both came.

 

“That was wonderful ladies. Now who wants to go first” Harry said as he pointed to his hard rod.

 

The two sisters squabbled for a bit, but Daphne won and she straddled Harry’s lap as she lowered her overly ready cunt down engulfing Harry’s little head. She gasped as she was penetrated. It felt so good sinking down slowly, though the hard entry wasn’t bad either. Soon she was sitting with Harry fully inside her. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and wiggled a bit.

 

Harry groaned at this.

 

“Like that Harry, like how my delicious pussy hugs your god like cock?” Daphne purred.

 

“Fuck yes Daphne” Harry said as his hands grabbed Daphne’s breasts.

 

“Good” Daphne said as she proceeded to bounce up and down on Harry’s lap.

 

Panting groaning, and moaning was heard between the two as Astoria waited her turn. Though she decided to give the portraits a wicked show they’d never forget. She fingered herself letting the portraits see what she was doing.

 

Harry stroked and caressed Daphne’s chest with the utmost care. He avoided her nipples making Daphne whine and push her chest more into Harry’s exploring hands.

 

“Quit teasing me Harry” she said.

 

“Whatever do you mean Daphne?” Harry asked innocently.

 

“Play with my fucking nipples damnit” Daphne demanded.

 

“Of course love” Harry said as he lowered his head and began sucking on the tiny pebbles.

 

“Oh fucking god!” Daphne moaned.

 

She came as Harry kept sucking. Harry though fought back his urge to fire his seed into Daphne. He wanted to keep the fucking going on just a while longer. Daphne’s orgasm lasted a little while as Harry kept sucking Daphne’s nipples. When she finally came down she was panting heavily.

 

“Oh fuck” she muttered.

 

“That can be arranged” Harry said.

 

He then got up still keeping himself inside Daphne. He waved his hand at the chair and it elevated itself. Harry then sat Daphne down so she was level with Harry’s pelvis. He then began push in and out of Daphne as he rested his hands on the arms rest to give him leverage.

 

“Yes, oh fuck yes. Fuck me Harry, fuck me good” Daphne moaned loudly.

 

Harry kept going til he fired his load into Daphne. He pulled out and Daphne slumped a bit in the chair.

 

“Oh Harry, you have one more hole to fill” Astoria said.

 

Harry turned and found Astoria lying face down on the desk with her butt sticking out and her cunt wet and ready for entry. Harry sighed and worked himself back up. Once he did that he pushed into Astoria.

 

“Oh yes, I love your cock so much” she moaned.

 

Harry gripped Astoria’s hips and began pumping in and out of the younger Greengrass sister.

 

Astoria was gripping the edge on the desk as she moaned out her pleasure as loud as she could.

 

“Yes Harry, fuck me. Fuck my needy pussy. It wants your cock, it needs it. I can have no other” she said.

 

Harry grunted and groaned as he fucked Astoria. He was still a bit tired from his bout with Daphne, but he was going to give Astoria what she wanted and not skimp at all. That wouldn’t be fair at all.

 

Astoria soon let out a loud scream as she came for the fourth time during Harry’s fucking of her. Harry finally couldn’t hold back as he felt Astoria’s inner walls clench around his for the fourth time. He unload his supply. He turned and saw Daphne wasn’t in the chair anymore.

 

“We can check this off the list now” Daphne said.

 

Harry saw Daphne, still naked, holding a piece of parchment and a quill.

 

“We can?” Harry asked.

 

“Yup, another done Harry love” Daphne said as she crossed something off the piece of parchment.

 

_~~Have sex in the headmaster’s office (bonus points if it is a threesome)~~ _

__

****

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will be kinda sequel to this with them doing it on Dumbledore’s golden throne in the Great Hall. If you have any other ideas where they can do it then send them to me.**


	142. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 142: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist. She muttered about how bloody hot it was then that is when she heard a clinking sound. She looked up from her position, which was on her knees in the garden. She saw Harry coming over with a tray of lemonade.

 

“My savior” she said.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“It’s just lemonade Hannah, that’s all” he said.

 

“Yes, but in the god awful heat it’s a lifesaver” Hannah said getting up.

 

“You were the one who wanted to work in the garden today, if you remember correctly” Harry said.

 

“Shut it and give me a glass” Hannah said with mock anger.

 

“Yes Lady Abbott” Harry said with a mock bow.

 

He then poured Hannah a glass and she chugged it down like she had never drank anything in her life.

 

“Filler up” she said as she shook the now empty glass.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but refilled Hannah’s glass and she downed it again.

 

“That hits the spot,” Hannah said smacking her lips.

 

Harry conjured a table to place the tray down and puts a charm on the lemonade pitcher to keep it cool. He sits down in the grass and watches as Hannah gets back into the soil.

 

“You know you can use magic right?” he asked.

 

“I do, but there something about putting your hands in the dirt yourself that I enjoy. It’s the same for you when you cook. You barely use any magic” Hannah said.

 

“Touché” Harry said.

 

Hannah smirked. She had won this small little round.

 

“So why the sudden urge to garden?” Harry asked.

 

“Don’t know, just felt like getting my hands dirty today” Hannah said.

 

Harry nodded. He watched as Hannah tend the soil and put in new plants she had just bought only hours ago from a local greenhouse. She was humming as she worked.

 

“What’s the song you’re humming?” he asked.

 

“Huh?” Hannah asked looking up.

 

“You’re humming a song, I was wondering what it was” Harry said.

 

Hannah didn’t know she was humming. She sometimes did it unconscious while she did her work whatever it was.

 

“I don’t know” she said with a furrowed brow.

 

“Huh, it was nice” Harry said.

 

Hannah smiled then got back to work. She then finished planting and grabbed the nearby hose and began watering her new plants. She gave them a nice soaking since it was so hot out.

 

“Now that is done, what shall I do next” Hannah said to herself.

 

“Go inside and cool off” Harry said.

 

“I am just fine Harry” Hannah said.

 

“You’re going to overheat yourself staying out here” Harry said.

 

“No I am not, besides am I a witch or not” Hannah said as she pulled out her wand.

 

Harry rolled his eyes as Hannah cast a cooling charm on herself.

 

“Much better” Hannah said with a sigh of content.

 

Soon Hannah began checking the other plants she had to see if they needed water. They all did since it was very hot today. She frowned.

 

“I do hope this heat wave will end or else none of my babies will survive” she said.

 

“Babies? You call your plants your babies” Harry said with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Of course, I nurtured most of these from seeds or sprouts. I may not be as good as Neville when it comes to gardening, but I do pretty well” Hannah said.

 

“Mainly because Neville works with magical plants and is a renown in Herbology that he has a couple books on it. Though if it weren’t for Susan than he’d probably live as a hermit in his many greenhouses” Harry said.

 

“I’d have to agree with you on that. Neville may not be anti-social, but he’s more at home in his greenhouses than at any kind of function or party” Hannah said.

 

“That’s what we both have in common. Neville and I” Harry said.

 

“Yes, but you hide out in the muggle world while Neville hides in his greenhouses. You are much harder to find if someone needs to find you” Hannah said.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“I just have a better hiding spot” he said.

 

Hannah sighed and got to water the rest of her garden. It took her a while and she had to get Harry to help ferry hose to her so she could get to certain areas.

 

“Why don’t you put in an irrigation system?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t have the money Harry” Hannah said.

 

“I could always-” but Harry was cut off.

 

“No Harry, you provided me with the space so I can do this garden since I live in an apartment and can’t have one due to that. I am responsible for it and want to pay for it, not you” Hannah said.

 

Harry sighed. This was an old argument between the two. Harry’s home was a nice place with quite a bit of yard. He never did really anything with it except mow it. Hannah after seeing his yard asked if she could plant a garden. He said she could and thus Hannah’s garden was born. Hannah came over whenever she could whether to tend to the garden or put new items in. It was a good agreement for two and neither had any complaints with the other. Except for the irrigation system. Harry wanted to put one in for Hannah so she could water easier, but Hannah wanted to pay for it herself and not Harry do that.

 

Soon all of the water was done and another two glasses of lemonade was downed by the two.

 

“So is there anymore you need to do today?” Harry asked.

 

“No, I think that’s all I can do. I want to get home shower and change” Hannah said.

 

“Use my shower and ask Winky to get you some clothes” Harry said.

 

Hannah looked at Harry. She knew Winky, Harry’s elf normally stayed in Potter manor where Hermione stayed along with several others while Harry hid out in his muggle house after whatever big headlines he had made or rumors were about or when he just wanted to get away from everything. Winky wasn’t allowed to cook in the muggle house, but had free reign in Potter manor.

 

“I wanted some company for dinner tonight, unless you have plans” Harry said.

 

Hannah smiled and accepted.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hannah felt better now fresh and clean. She was in clean clothes, not her gardening clothes. She came down smelling Harry in the kitchen cooking.

 

“Smells good, what are we having?” she asked sitting at the table watching Harry work.

 

“Oh nothing big really” Harry said.

 

Soon the meal was done and Harry served it. Hannah drooled at the sight and smell. She hadn’t eaten much and she was famished. She was about to dive in Ron Weasley style, but restrained herself enough to eat with some dignity.

 

They ate and chatted about what was going with their lives. Though a lot of this was old news they didn’t care since they were so comfortable with one another that it didn’t matter at all. It didn’t take long and after three helping Hannah was full.

 

“Oh man, I don’t think I can move” she groaned.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Does that mean you don’t want any dessert?” he asked.

 

Hannah’s eyes lit up. Dessert, she always had room for that no matter how full she was.

 

“I take that as you do want some” Harry said as he saw the look on Hannah’s face.

 

Hannah nodded furiously. She then ate two helpings of Harry’s apple pie he had made.

 

“Ugh, now I can’t move” she said patting her content stomach.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“Come on, I’ll carry you into the living room” he said.

 

Hannah didn’t even protest as she raised her arms up like a five-year-old who wants to be picked up. Harry carried Hannah bridal style to the living room and laid her on the couch. Hannah sighed as she felt the soft cushions on her body. Harry moved and sat in his chair that looked and felt like the one he always sat in when he was a Lion.

 

“Say Hannah, I have a proposition for you” he said.

 

“What is it Harry?” Hannah said tiredly.

 

“Move in with me” Harry said.

 

Hannah awoke from the slight doze she was in.

 

“What!?” she asked.

 

“Move in with me” Harry said.

 

“But why?” Hannah asked.

 

“Because I think it would be better. You spend more than enough time here to garden so why not make it official and stay here for good. Besides you’ve told me more than enough times how the landlord is gouging you in rent. So move in with me. You’ll have to pay a little rent, but it won’t be bad at all” Harry said.

 

Hannah thought about it. She did spent a lot of time at Harry’s that she even had a room here just in case she was too tired to go back to her place. But moving in with Harry. Was that something she really wanted to do? She pondered that and decided it was a win-win situation. She’d get a nice place to live and be with her beloved garden. Harry was a good guy that wouldn’t be any trouble to live with.

 

“Alright, I’ll move in” she said.

 

Harry smiled and nodded.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: more friendship than romance, but that’s what I was aiming for in the beginning. Oh, and a special treat will be in my next update I do. Not saying anything more than that.**


	143. Annabeth Chase

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: here’s the special treat. I got this review from Proud Harmonian wanting a bit of a crossover between Percy Jackson and Potter. So I thought I’d try it out. Tell me what you think. I did the same in my PJ series. Check it out.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 143: Annabeth Chase**

 

Annabeth Chase looked around in awe at the architecture of Westminster Abbey. Her eyes couldn’t stay on one spot since all of it was amazing. She was so lost trying to take in every detail there was in the grand old church that she didn’t see a bit of stone jutting out from the floor causing her to trip. Her grey eyes widen as she tried to stop herself, but only made her turn herself so she’d fall on her back instead of falling face first or staying upright.

 

“Whoa, watch out there.”

 

Annabeth felt a strong arm wrap around her waist stopping her destination to the hard stone floor. Her reflexes sought out and wrapped around the person’s neck. She blinked and her eyes followed up to a boy with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes. He had an easy going smile, which made her panties dampen.

 

“I’m so sorry, I guess I kind of got caught up” Annabeth said as she regained her senses.

 

“No problem. My name is Harry by the way” Harry said grinning as he got her upright again.

 

“Annabeth” Annabeth said shaking Harry’s offered hand.

 

“That’s a lovely name. So what brings you here Annabeth?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, I am on vacation” Annabeth said.

 

“Really, well how are you enjoying Britain so far?” Harry asked.

 

“I love it. The architecture is so amazing” Annabeth said.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“So you liked that kind of stuff. I know a few places you’ll love” he said.

 

“Really, can you show me?” Annabeth asked though she knew Harry was a complete stranger she just knew she could trust him.

 

“Sure, come with me” Harry said.

 

Annabeth followed Harry out.

 

/Scene Break/

 

After several sites that Harry showed Annabeth it only got her hyped. She just loved all that she had seen. Her mind was going through many ideas she had for the new Olympus. But right now she wanted to thank her personal tour guide. She had an idea how she wanted to.

 

They were at a site and Harry was showing Annabeth and that’s when she made her move. She grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him away from the small tour group that was there and into a private section that was quite secluded.

 

“Um what is it Annabeth?” Harry asked confused.

 

“I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for me” Annabeth said with flush cheeks.

 

She had never done anything like this before and she was a bit excited, embarrassed, nervous and many other emotions. But she steeled herself, she wasn’t going to back down from this.

 

“There’s no need to do tha-”

 

Before Harry could finish Annabeth was on her knees unbuckling Harry’s pants yanking them down then his boxers. Harry could feel Annabeth’s hot breath on his semi-hard cock.

 

“My, what a lovely specimen” Annabeth cooed.

 

She then took it in her hand and gently stroked it to full hardness. Harry groaned slightly feeling Annabeth’s strong yet soft hand on his member. Once full hard Annabeth pulled her hand away and then soon her mouth was on it.

 

“Shit” Harry muttered as quietly as he could.

 

Annabeth began blowing Harry. Bobbing her head as he tongue twirled and danced around Harry’s entire length. She would then move back til only her mouth only contained Harry’s cock head. She’d suck and twirled her tongue around the bulbous head while she looked up at Harry.

 

Harry saw Annabeth stormy gray eyes that were now hazed over by lust. He groaned as his hand was weaving through Annabeth’s curly blond hair. He loved the way Annabeth’s hair felt in his hands. So soft.

 

“So good” he muttered.

 

Annabeth grinned and kept going sucking Harry off. She liked the way Harry tasted. He tasted damn good. His meat fit in her mouth just right. It slid in and out of her mouth so smoothly. Her tongue moved all around trying to memorize every nook and cranny of Harry’s organ. Wanting to remember how he tasted for all time.

 

“Shit, coming” Harry warned.

 

Annabeth’s mouth was flooded with Harry’s seed and she pulled back so she could get it all. Once Harry had stopped shooting she swirled the new liquid in her mouth analyzing it. She deemed it tasty good and swallowed it.

 

“Mmmm” she said.

 

Harry was panting.

 

“If that was how you thank people then I think I should return the favor” Harry said.

 

He then pulled Annabeth to her feet and kissed her. He ignored the taste of his own seed that was still on Annabeth’s mouth. They kissed for a while and Annabeth had her arms wrapped around Harry neck pushing herself as close as she possibly could physically. Harry then pushed Annabeth back against the wall and got on his knees. He took off Annabeth’s tight jeans and panties. He found her pussy was already wet with arousal. She had a sparse hair that proved she was a true blond along with showing that she didn’t just have curly hair on top.

 

Lifting one of Annabeth’s leg on resting it on his shoulder he attacked Annabeth’s gleaming peach.

 

Annabeth gasped and grasped Harry’s head to keep him there. She could feel his tongue worm around inside her cunt. It felt so amazing.

 

“Oh gods” she murmured.

 

Harry wasn’t sure why Annabeth said ‘gods’ and not god, but that thought didn’t stay in his mind for long. He had more important business to take care of. Like drinking down all of this girl’s sweet tangy juices. His tongue lashed out over and over at Annabeth’s soft wet core. He rubbed his nose against her exposed clit making Annabeth groan loudly not caring if they were found out. Harry could feel Annabeth pushing him in tight to her pussy and he didn’t mind it at all.

 

Annabeth never had felt such amazing sensation coursing through her and she swore she could she Olympus before her very eyes. Harry’s tongue was dancing around and hitting places that caused her to buck and thrust her hips wanting more and more. Her grip on Harry’s hair was so tight that she could rip the handfuls she had.

 

With an insurmountable tremble the daughter of Athena came. Her juices coated Harry’s face and glasses. Harry drank up all he could, but some he missed and it made its way to the floor below them. Harry got up and Annabeth was panting heavily with a glazed look on her face. Harry pulled Annabeth into a kiss, which snapped her out of it. She kissed back tasting herself. She then licked Harry’s face clean of her own juices.

 

Once clean both knew what was next. They shifted to get into position. Harry lined up his re-harden rod and pushed into Annabeth tight quivering quim. Annabeth threw her head back hitting the wood siding. She saw stars, but she barely registered the pain. Harry grunted and growled as he kept pushing in til he wad fully sheathed inside this lovely blond. Now Annabeth wasn’t a virgin, but she was damn tight as one thanks to all the training she does to fight monsters, not to mention fighting said monsters.

 

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me good. I want all of you in me baby” Annabeth purred.

 

Harry’s cock twitch hearing Annabeth’s lustful purr. He wasn’t going to disappoint her one bit. He pulled out til only his head was in then shoved himself back in. Annabeth gasped feeling the sudden fullness. Oh Athena, it felt so amazing.

 

Harry kept up his long hard pace reveling in Annabeth’s super responsive cunt. He loved watching how her face go through each expression as he move in and out of her. She looked so hot with her blond curly hair a mess, a sheen of sweat on her brow, her lips parted so pants, moans, and groans could escape, how her eyes at times rolled to the back of her head in sheer pleasure. Everything was simple alluring to watch.

 

Annabeth had a tight grip on Harry’s shoulders not wanting to let go for fear of losing this sensation. It was an unfounded fear, but still it lingered in the back of her mind so it affected her. She wrapped her tan shapely legs around Harry’s waist to push him deeper into her, to not let him get away from her hot moist cavern.

 

“Faster Harry, Faster, harder. Please!” Annabeth begged.

 

Harry nodded and began pushing in and out harder and faster and Annabeth mewled in pleasure of this new pace. This was just what she wanted, needed. Harry moved his head forward and licked and sucked Annabeth’s exposed neck. This had the brainy girl moan and murmur in pleasure wanting Harry to do more with her body.

 

Soon it was too much for the two and they came together. They relishing feeling each other’s releases on one another. They were panting heavily, looking one another in the eye.

 

“Thank you, for everything” Annabeth said.

 

“You’re more than welcome” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I do have a sequel in mind for this, but depending on how well this is liked I’ll do it. If it isn’t liked that much then I’ll scrap the idea. Please tell me what you think of this little crossover and if you want more of it. Also, check out the one I have in my PJ series too.**


	144. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: thought this would be just right for a Luna/Harry. Don’t know why, but it feels right.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 144: Luna Lovegood**

 

Luna blinked. She wasn’t super sure of this whole thing, but she trusted Harry with her life. She was wearing an odd thing that Harry called a life jacket. She wasn’t sure why is was called that since there wasn’t a life in the jacket as far as she could tell. That and she was sitting in a boat in the middle of a lake holding a rod with a spool on it filled with what is called fishing line and that line all the way up the pole through hoops that got smaller and smaller til it reached the end. Then the line was in the water.

 

Harry called it fishing, though Luna wondered what they were ‘fishing’ for. She asked and Harry told her whatever they could catch.

 

It was peaceful though. The sun was out and the sky was a beautiful light blue. There was not a cloud in the sky to be found. She could hear birds singing though she didn’t what kind they were. She looked out at the lake they were on and it was as smooth as a pane of glass barely a ripple at all.

 

“Having fun Luna?” Harry asked breaking the silence.

 

“Yes, this fishing thing is quite interesting. To keep silent in order to catch whatever it is we’re suppose to catch” Luna said.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“You don’t need to be quiet to catch a fish Luna. You’re allowed to talk. Fishing is more about patience” he said.

 

“I see, so patience is the game. But I am still unsure what we’re supposed to catch” Luna said frowning slightly.

 

“I really am not sure either, but whatever you catch you can decided to keep or throw back” Harry said.

 

“Oh, and why would we want to keep whatever we catch?” Luna asked curiously.

 

“So we can eat them” Harry said.

 

“So this is like hunting, but on the water” Luna said.

 

“Yeah, I guess you can think of it like that” Harry said scratching his head.

 

“I see, but is whatever we catch and keep good to eat?” Luna asked.

 

“I am not sure, but there should be some cook books up in the cabin with recipes on how to prepare fish correctly. So we should be alright” Harry said.

 

Luna bobbed her head.

 

Soon she felt a jerk on her line.

 

“I think got something” she said amused by it all.

 

Harry made his way over and guided Luna through the process of reeling in the fish. Luna found this part challenging since she had to use the small handle on the side of the spool to reel in the line, but make sure you don’t go too fast and lose the fish. It was like playing tug-o-war or something. She found it fun though and as soon as she got the fish close Harry left only to come back with a net. He said it was to land the fish. Whatever that meant. Soon the fish was in the boat.

 

“Wow Luna, good job. This must be ten pounds or something” Harry said admiring Luna’s catch.

 

“Yes, shall we keep it or throw it back?” Luna asked pleased with herself and the first fish she had ever caught.

 

“Up to you Luna. You caught it so it’s your choice” Harry said.

 

“Lets keep it. I am interested in tasting it” Luna said.

 

Harry nodded and pulled a stringer out or that’s what he called it. He got the fish on it and Luna watched on curiously. Once that was done Harry gestured to Luna to put more bait on her hook and fish some more. Luna did since she saw how Harry had done it before. She then threw her new line into the water.

 

“So how did you get into fishing Harry?” Luna asked.

 

“I needed something to relax me and Hermione suggested this. I thought it was odd and something I highly doubt I’d ever do. But after a few outings with Hermione being with me I got hooked” Harry said with a smile at his own little joke.

 

“I see” Luna said not getting the joke at all.

 

“Yeah, so that’s why I bought this place off the lake. It’s quiet and peaceful. Hermione comes up here when she wants to get away” Harry said.

 

“Why did you invite me to join you?” Luna asked.

 

“I thought you’d enjoy it, are you?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes I am. Very much so” Luna said bobbing her head.

 

Harry smiled. He was glad he could share this with Luna. She was a very close friend of his.

 

The two fished for a while longer and Luna caught three more fishes after her first catch. She threw the last back since it was too small and cute she said. Harry wasn’t sure about the cute part, but it was small. As for Harry, he was skunked and caught nothing, but that didn’t matter to him. He just enjoyed being out on the boat fishing with a good friend. It didn’t matter to him if he caught something or not.

 

Soon they headed back in and unloaded the boat. Harry had Luna carry the fish up and place them in a bucket of water. He then led Luna to a small shack that he used to clean the fish. He explained the whole thing to Luna as he did it since he knew Luna would be curious about the process. She was a Ravenclaw after all.

 

“Hermione doesn’t like this part. Too gross for her” Harry said.

 

Luna just sat and watched as Harry did his thing and cleaned the fish by slicing them apart and taking out the guts then made them into fillets.

 

“There, now I am going to wash up. I smell” Harry said.

 

“You do smell” Luna said wrinkling her nose a smidge.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that night Harry was cooking up the fish that Luna had caught with Luna setting the table for them. Harry served it with a slice of lemon and they ate.

 

“Well what do you think?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s different, but I like it. Is there more?” Luna asked.

 

Harry smiled and gave Luna another helping. Luna ate it happily and she was extremely happy when Harry brought out six kinds of pudding. Luna was in heaven. Pudding heaven. Once Luna had her fill of pudding, which meant she ate most if not all of the delicious dessert. She sat back rubbing her tummy happily.

 

Harry smiled as he watched Luna’s actions. She looked so cute doing that. He then cleaned up a bit around the kitchen with Luna resting her stomach.

 

Soon they retired to the living room with Harry. Harry took the winged back chair and Luna lounged on the sofa.

 

“I like it up here Harry, can I come here if I want to?” Luna asked.

 

“Of course Luna, you’re more than welcome to” Harry said.

 

Luna smiled as she closed her eyes to rest.

 

 

**End**

**AN: okay, that’s the end of this one. It’s an odd one I’ll admit, but I hope you liked it.**


	145. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 145: Katie Bell**

 

Katie Bell walked into the classroom and stood in front of the desk.

 

“Professor Potter” she said.

 

Harry looked up from the papers he was grading.

 

“Miss Bell, I see you are prompt when it comes to detention” he said.

 

“Yes sir, what is it that I’ll be doing tonight sir?” Katie asked.

 

“Well Miss Bell since your behavior in class today was unbecoming than I think the punishment must fit the crime” Harry said.

 

“Sir?” Katie asked confused.

 

“Flash your panties at me while wearing a short skirt, which is shorter than the dress code as well as revealing more skin than you should while still being decent is also unbecoming of a Hogwarts student. As well as making sexual remarks knowing I am within hearing range” Harry said.

 

“What is my punishment then sir?” Katie asked confused.

 

Harry flashed a grin.

 

“First of all I am going to bed you over my knee and give you a spanking” he said.

 

“Sir!?” Katie said startled.

 

“Are you going to disobey me Miss Bell?” Harry asked with a quirked brow.

 

“No sir” Katie said.

 

She then laid across Harry lap with her butt in the air. Harry smirked and he felt Katie lay across him. he lifted her short skirt up and saw she was wearing thong. He rubbed her ass cheeks.

 

“Such a lovely ass you have” Harry murmured.

 

“Sir” Katie said.

 

Harry then raised his hand and brought it down hard on Katie’s left cheek. Katie yelped in as the flesh of her ass jiggled from the blow. That was just the beginning though. Harry spanked Katie alternating between her cheeks making each one was equally rosy red. Katie was whimpering, yelping, and gasping in pain with each smack. But her pussy was getting wet too. She could swear she having mini orgasm with each smack. Merlin, she was probably soaking his trouser right now with her juices.

 

Harry kept spanking Katie as he felt his dick harden and grow. He could feel Katie’s release soak his pants and smirked. Finally he finished smacking her ass.

 

Katie got off gently rubbing her butt trying to sooth the pain.

 

“It appears Miss Bell that you’ve ruined my pants. I suggested you do something about it” Harry said.

“Like what sir?” Katie asked.

 

“Take off my pants” Harry said.

 

Katie was about to object when she saw the look he was giving her and she conceded. She lowered herself wincing slightly at the pain her ass was producing from the movement. She removed Harry’s pants with him lifting his hips. She gasped as she saw the great bulge in front of her. The only thing keeping it confined still was Harry’s boxers.

 

“Miss Bell, it seems you have frustrated me greatly. I need relief and you are going to provided it, with your mouth” Harry said.

 

Katie gulped and with shaky hands she pulled Harry’s boxers down. Harry’s cock smacked her in the face and she couldn’t help, but coo as she rubbed it with her cheek. She turned her head and began kissing and licking the cock head. Soon she enveloped it and began taking the whole thing into her mouth.

 

Harry hissed as Katie began sucking him.

 

“Very good Miss Bell, very good” he said as he caressed her brown hair.

 

Katie moaned as she kept bobbing her head back and forth, licking and sucking the succulent flesh in her mouth. She pulled back til she only had the head in her mouth and began sucking  and licking it like a lollipop. She directed her eyes up at Harry giving him the most seductively innocent look she could muster.

 

Harry nearly came staring at Katie’s face. He groaned and pushed her head all the way down and the hit the back of her throat. Katie gagged slightly then relaxed her throat as Harry fired his load down her throat. Katie swallowed, but want some on her tongue and forced her head back a bit and she tasted it.

 

Harry finished and Katie cleaned Harry with a mouthful of the last couple squirts Harry had done. She swirled what she had then swallowed it.

 

“Tasty” she said licking her lips.

 

“Well done Miss Bell, but we’re not done yet. Bend over and stick that ass out” Harry said.

 

“But sir, my butt is still sore” Katie said.

 

“Do as you’re told” Harry barked.

 

Katie jumped and bend over the side of the desk sticking her ass out. It was still red from the smacking it had got. Harry got up and walked over he flipped up Katie’s skirt and ripped off the tiny bit of material that covered her cunt. Katie gasped a bit in pain from the force. She then yelped loudly as Harry slammed his re-harden cock into Katie’s wet pussy.

 

“Oh god sir, you’re so big, too big for me” Katie groaned.

 

“You’re going to take it all Miss Bell and you’re going to enjoy it too” Harry said as he began pumping in and out of her.

 

Katie moaned slightly in pain, but mostly in pleasure as Harry began to move in and out of her. Soon she got used to it and pleasure upon pleasure coursed through as she was being thoroughly fucked by her professor.

 

“Oh professor” she moaned throatily.

 

Harry moved his hand and ripped Katie’s blouse making the buttons exploded and fly everywhere to never be seen til much, much later. He then gripped her bra covered breasts and found the clasp was in the front.

 

“You were expecting this weren’t you Miss Bell, you seemed to have prepared for this at least” Harry said.

 

“No sir, I haven’t, not all” Katie said through her moans and groans.

 

Harry unclipped the clasp with two fingers and then gripped Katie’s unconfined breasts in his hands. They were just right. She was a generous B cup. He molded them, squeezed them, and pinched her nipples.

 

Katie moaned loudly at these new sensations of Harry playing with her breasts. He seemed to know where her pleasure points were and how to manipulate them expertly.

 

“Oh professor, feels so good. Fuck me sir, fuck me. I need your cock, I need it badly” Katie cried.

 

Her hips moved back and forth with Harry’s movements as he got faster and faster Katie just kept up.

 

“Get ready Miss Bell, I am going to fill you with my seed” Harry said.

 

“Yes, fill me sir. Fill me with your seed. My pussy needs it, wants it” Katie wailed.

 

With one final thrust Harry came inside Katie as her cunt spasmed with her orgasm.

 

They panted trying to catch their breath.

 

“Thanks Harry” Katie said looking back.

 

“Only for you Katie, only for you” Harry said kissing the back of Katie’s neck.

 

Katie moved making Harry pull out. She spun around and kissed him hard on the lips.

 

“We should do this more often” she said.

 

“Now Katie, you are the flying instructor and I am a professor. We must set a good example for the students” Harry said.

 

“So no more naughty school girl?” Katie pouted.

 

“I was thinking about flight instructor teaching naïve student the proper way of flying a broom” Harry said.

 

Katie’s eyes brighten at this.

 

“We’ve never tried that one before” she said in a breathless tone.

 

“Well then, we’ve got something for next time” Harry said.

 

“Yes we do, love you Harry” Katie said.

 

“Love you too, Katie” Harry said.

 

The two kissed and enjoyed the rest of the night together with Katie serving ‘detention’ with Harry.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will be a sequel to this one much, much later.**


	146. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: this is a non-magical one, but I kept the name of the house names since they still went to a boarding school.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 146: Susan Bones**

 

Susan growled as glared at her ruined paperwork. She was crouched down trying to pick up her once flawless work from the soaked ground. Rain battered her back messing up her perfect hair and outfit she was wearing. She looked at the sky cursing god for her bad luck. She knew that her pantyhose was ripped due to bending down. She was so busy with her grumblings that she didn’t feel the falling drops cease from above her til she looked up. There standing in front of her was Harry Potter.

 

“Hey there Sue, what are you doing down there?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Oh, I am just enjoying the lovely weather” Susan spat.

 

Harry just looked at her, which made Susan sigh.

 

“Sorry Harry, I am just having a very bad day right now” she said.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you” Harry said kneeling down.

 

“Don’t bother, it’s all ruined. I’ll have to start all over” Susan sighed as she looked all of her hard work wrecked by the rain.

 

“Well then, lets get you out of the rain then. You don’t want to catch a cold” Harry said.

 

Susan sneezed on cue.

 

“My apartment is close by” Harry said gently taking Susan’s arm.

 

Susan allowed herself being led by Harry and soon she was in Harry’s warm apartment she smiled as she felt the heat bathe her wet body.

 

“Get out of those wet clothes and shower. I’ll dry these for you” Harry said.

 

Susan nodded and Harry pointed her to the bathroom. She closed the door took off her wet clothes, placed them outside the door for Harry and then hopped into the shower, which had been running to get it nice and hot. A knock on the door was heard.

 

“Yes?” the former Puff asked.

 

“I’m going to make us some hot chocolate” Harry said through the door.

 

“Sounds good” Susan said.

 

Ten minutes later Susan came out feeling a whole lot better. She dried herself and found Harry had placed some clothes out for her. She smiled at this kind gesture. She put them on and found they were a bit big. She was wearing one of Harry’s old sports jersey and gray sweatpants. Thankfully the sweat pants had drawstrings on them and she was able to tighten them up so they wouldn’t fall. She had to roll up the pant legs up several times so she wouldn’t trip over them, but left the jersey loose on her body.

 

Coming out she found Harry in the living room watching the weather with two mugs of cocoa on the coffee table one with her name on it. Susan sat down and took the mug.

 

“Thank you Harry” she said.

 

“No problem Sue” Harry said smiling at her.

 

Susan blew on the hot mug then took a sip. She closed her eyes enjoying the rich hot cocoa flow through her system.

 

“You know you look good in that” Harry commented gesturing to Susan’s outfit.

 

“Thanks Harry” Susan said blushing at the compliment.

 

They sat in silence drinking their cocoa.

 

“Harry” Susan said breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah Sue” Harry said.

 

“Thanks for saving me from the rain” Susan said.

 

“I am hero Sue, it’s in the job description” Harry said with a playful smile.

 

Susan rolled her eyes and punched Harry in the shoulder.

 

“I was being serious” she said.

 

“Sorry, I know, I know. I just couldn’t help it” Harry said.

 

Susan just nodded.

 

“So what were you doing out in the rain anyway?” Harry asked.

 

“I was on my way to a meeting, but I missed the bus” Susan said.

 

“That sucks” Harry commented.

 

“Yeah” Susan said nodding her head.

 

“So what have you been doing since you graduated?” Harry asked.

 

They then began talking about their lives after school and what they’ve been up to and how their career was going. The talk slowly dead down since they ran out of things to say and sat in silence.

 

“You do look good in my clothes” Harry commented.

 

Susan blushed.

 

“Thanks” she muttered talking more to her cup then to Harry.

 

Harry grinned as he mentally took a photo of Susan in his clothes. He definitely liked the way she looked and wonder else she’d look good in that he had. Oh the possibilities.

 

Soon the cocoa was gone and Susan was resting comfortably against Harry’s shoulder. They were watching TV, mostly the news.

 

“Ugh, it’s going to be like this for the rest of the night” Susan groused.

 

“Well, we’ve been in a drought” Harry commented.

 

“I know, but why’d it have to rain now” Susan moaned.

 

“You can stay here if you don’t want to go out in the rain” Harry suggested.

 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Susan asked.

 

“Of course not, why would I?” Harry asked.

 

Susan smiled.

 

“I might take you up on that” she said.

 

“I hope you will” Harry said.

 

The two cuddled on the couch totally relaxed with each other.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I left this one open at the end. I will not do a sequel to this one at all. I left this one like this to let your imagination go wild. Tell me what you think happened next. I am curious as to what you’ll say.**


	147. Megan Jones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 147: Megan Jones**

Megan sighed. She couldn’t believe she said yes to this. She had volunteered herself to man detention for professor Sprout. Luckily only one person was in detention she was watching over. Harry Potter. Megan was thankful for this since Potter wasn’t a real troublemaker like some Slytherins.

 

“So, what are you in detention for Potter?” Megan asked.

 

“I chuck some dragon dung at Malfoy and was caught” Harry said.

 

Megan couldn’t help, but giggle at this.

 

“Oh man, I wish I could’ve seen that” she said.

 

“Yeah, it was hilarious” Harry said smiling.

 

The two shared a laugh.

 

“So why are you here?” Harry asked.

 

“Professor Sprout had an emergency and I was picked to watch this detention” Megan said.

 

“Really, so we’re alone?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“We are, why?” Megan asked confused.

 

“Oh, I just wanted to know” Harry said with a smirk.

 

This smirk was no ordinary smirk. This smirk made girls’ panties wet with arousal. Megan wasn’t immune to this and she felt her pussy get wet. She cursed herself for falling for Harry’s powerful natural charm.

 

“So we’re going to here all alone together with no supervision whatsoever” Harry said.

 

Megan nodded not knowing where this was going.

 

“Excellent” Harry said.

 

He then whipped out his wand and locked the door along with a silencing ward that covered the entire room.

 

“What’s going on, what did you do?” Megan asked.

 

“Just giving us some privacy” Harry said getting up.

 

“Privacy, what for?” Megan asked.

 

Harry then went to Megan and pulled her into a deep kiss. Megan was shocked and wanted to fight back, but damn, Harry was such a good kisser. She then began kissing back pushing her body closer and closer to Harry’s.

 

“Now, that’s one feisty Puff” Harry commented.

 

Megan smirked.

 

“You haven’t seen feisty yet, Potter” she said in a very husky tone.

 

The Hufflepuff then began to tear at her clothes to show she wasn’t wearing any underwear at all.

 

“No underwear at all. You’re a kinky girl I see” Harry said eyeing the naked Puff.

 

“I hate the constraints of underwear” Megan said.

 

Harry then felt Megan strip him and he did nothing. Once naked Harry wasted no time and pulled Megan into another kiss. Megan kissed back hard and pushed her body to Harry’s. She withered and grounded her body to Harry’s feeling his hard cock against her stomach.

 

“Fuck Jones, what are you, an animal in heat or something?” Harry asked in a groan.

 

“No, I just don’t care for foreplay. I wanted to get fucked that’s all” Megan panted.

 

She then got on her tiptoes and with precision she slipped Harry’s cock into her dripping pussy. As she got back to the soles of her feet she moaned feeling Harry inside her.

 

“Goddamnit Jones, so fucking tight” Harry growled.

 

“And proud of it Potter. You should be honored. I rarely ever fuck a guy” Megan panted as she moved her hips. Moving her feet from being on her tiptoes then flat on the floor.

 

Harry grabbed her hips and helped her. Though it was a bit hard fucking when both are standing with no support whatsoever. So he pushed Megan so her back was on the blackboard. Megan gasped since she felt the cool surface on her skin. But that sensation didn’t last as Harry picked up the pace and fucked in earnest. Megan mewled as she clawed Harry’s back as her legs wrapped around his waist not wanting him to leave.

 

“Yes Harry, fuck my pussy, fucking pound it. I want to be limping after this damnit. Harder, fucking harder!” the Hufflepuff barked.

 

Harry grunted and groaned as he pushed himself in and out of Megan harder and faster each time. He didn’t want to hurt her, but she seemed the type to like the rough fucking. Who knew such a sweet docile puff like her had such an odd kink.

 

“GOD YES!” Megan screamed as she came.

 

Harry felt his cock get gripped tightly by Megan’s twat and he swore it nearly crushed it. Her muscles squeezed him so much that it was almost painful. As soon as she came down from her high Harry continued pumping in and out of her.

 

Megan had her head rolled back in pleasure as Harry kept pounding her. Harry definitely was on the top of the best fucks she had ever had. Hell, he topped her first time with some guy on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team she did after a game. Harry’s shaft touched everywhere inside her and he knew how to beat her so deliciously that it just drove her insane with pleasure.

 

Soon Harry spewed his seed deep inside Megan as she came for the fourth time. She was panting since she had never gone on this long. Fuck, no guy has ever lasted this long with her.

 

They were both tired and sweaty.

 

“That was fucking fantastic” Megan said.

 

“It sure was Megan, it sure was” Harry said.

 

“So Harry, how many detentions do you have with Sprout?” Megan asked.

 

“This one and one more” Harry said.

 

“Mmmm, I’ll make sure I’ll volunteer for that one. I want move of this” Megan said using her cunt muscles to squeeze Harry’s cock that was still embedded within her.

 

“Can’t wait Megan” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that one is over, this one took a while to finish since I wasn’t sure how to really write it all out. I had the outline, but not the details really til now. Hope you like it.**


	148. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this one is A/U a bit. Just go with it.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 148: Katie Bell**

 

It was a hot summer and Katie was dying. She cursed out loud when she was alone that she was still underage and couldn’t use magic. The Bell family air conditioner was busted and according to the AC company they contacted said they wouldn’t be able to get around to fixing it quickly since they were swamped with other callers they needed to get to first. So here she was sitting with a fan blowing in her face giving her little relief. She had on black short shorts and wearing a red tank top with a lion on it. She still had no idea where her mom got it. It was the skimpiest attire she could wear and still be decent.

 

“Hey, you’re hogging the fan again!”

 

Katie groaned when she heard her little brother. He was such a pain sometimes. She was just glad that when he entered Hogwarts, which he will since he’d shown magic, she’d be in her last year and not have to deal with him for very long.

 

“Beat it, this is my fan. I claimed it” the Gryffindor Chaser said/grumbled.

 

“No fair, that fan is purple, my favorite color” Katie’s little brother whined.

 

“I really don’t care, I am hot and this is cooling me down” Katie said now really grumbling.

 

“MOM!” Katie’s brother shouted.

 

Katie winced at how loud he was.

 

“Katie dear, share the fan with your brother, please. It’s too hot for any fighting today” Katie’s mom said.

 

“Fine, I am going out” Katie said getting up from her spot.

 

She immediately regretted this action as a wave of fresh heat hit her. She grumbled as she saw her brother take her spot and hog the fan. But she didn’t want to fight. Like her mom said, it was too hot to do that. So she headed out hoping to find a cool place.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Katie was sweating up a storm and she knew she shouldn’t have gone out since it was hotter outside then in her home. But here she was and she didn’t want to go back. Too much work and effort. She couldn’t even remember a Quidditch practice or match that made her sweat this much.

 

“Katie, is that you?”

 

Katie turned and a smile found its way to her face. There in front of her was a fellow lion and Quidditch teammate, Harry Potter.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Katie asked as she walked up to her friend/teammate.

 

“I had to get out of my relative’s house. They were annoying me too much. What about you, it’s pretty hot out here?” Harry asked.

 

“I had to get away from my brother and hoped to find a cool place” Katie said.

 

“Hmm, I know a place. Come with me” Harry said taking Katie’s hand.

 

Katie arched an eyebrow as she stared at her hand in Harry’s. She shrugged it off and followed Harry since they sooner she was out of the heat the better. She could feel her grumpy side rising and that wasn’t good at all.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry led Katie to the local library.

 

“Here we are, come on” he said.

 

Katie nodded.

 

They entered and whoosh of cool air hit them. They both sighed in relief and felt so much better already.

 

“Hello Harry, how are you today?” the librarian at the front desk asked with a smile.

 

“I am alright Maggie, this is my friend Katie. She goes to school with me” Harry said introducing his teammate.

 

“Nice to meet you Katie. It’s always nice to meet Harry’s friends” Maggie said.

 

“Nice to meet you too” Katie said.

 

Harry then led Katie in back weaving through the bookcases of books then to the back. They found against the wall was mini conference rooms that people used. Harry led Katie into one that was open. Once sitting down Katie looked at Harry for an explanation.

 

“This is one of the only places we could talk and not be overheard. We can talk about magic and no one will know” Harry said.

 

Katie just nodded.

 

“So how has your summer been going?” Harry asked.

 

“Not too good. The air conditioning is out at my house and we have to use the limited amount of fans we have. It so bloody hot during the day and night that I have to sleep in practically nothing” Katie said.

 

She was very relaxed talking to Harry about this since they were teammates and there were very little barriers it seemed. Especially with her, Alicia and Angelina teasing Harry when he was a first year making him blush madly about the ‘risqué’ topics they discussed. Well they were risqué to an innocent first year anyway. Now Harry was used to the talk and didn’t blush as much though a small bit of pink tint would appear every once and a while.

 

“So you’re naked when you sleep?” Harry asked with a small gulp.

 

“Yeah, want me to take photos to show you?” Katie asked with a teasing smirk.

 

“N-n-n-no, that’s not necessary” Harry stuttered out.

 

Katie laughed because she could still get him even after playing together for four years.

 

“I’ll get you for that Bell” Harry grumbled.

 

“Oh Harry, you’ll never change” Katie said shaking her head still giggling.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. He always wondered why the three Chasers of his team always teased him mercilessly. When he asked once Alicia told him to toughen him up for when he had a girlfriend he wouldn’t be embarrassed at all. He wasn’t sure about that when he was a first year and still wasn’t even now.

 

“So who do you think is going to captain this year?” Harry asked changing topics.

 

“Angelina, she wants last I heard. Alicia doesn’t have the drive. She likes the game, but she doesn’t want the position” Katie said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“So are you ready to win the cup this year?” Katie asked.

 

“Of course Katie, I just hope Angelina won’t be like Wood” Harry said.

 

Katie nodded in agreement with that. One Oliver Wood was enough. The two chatted for quite a while til it was Katie saw what the time was.

 

“Oh my, it’s getting late. I better get home” she said.

 

Harry nodded and walked Katie out of the library. He said goodbye to Maggie on the way. Once outside they were hit with the unbearable heat once again and their good mood was gone.

 

“So what are you doing tomorrow?” Harry asked.

 

“Why do you ask?” Katie asked.

 

“Well I was wondering if you’d like to meet up again here” Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Oh my, is the Harry Potter asking me out on a date?” Katie teased.

 

Harry’s faced turned red.

 

“Oh Harry, I was only kidding. Of course I’d like to meet you here again” Katie said after getting a getting over her laughter.

 

Harry nodded. They said goodbyes and parted ways knowing they had a sure-fire way to beat the heat.

 

 

**End**


	149. The Delacours

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: I will not do the French accent at all since it’s an annoyance to write out. Just imagine it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 149: The Delacours (Apolline, Fleur, & Gabrielle)**

 

Harry looked at the invitation he was holding. It seemed that Fleur’s mother wanted to see him. He left the castle early to make it to the meeting. He got to the carriages and was invited in by Fleur’s mom. The got to the room she was staying in and they sat down.

 

“So, um, what is it you wanted to see me for Mrs. Delacour?” Harry asked.

 

“I wanted to thank you Mr. Potter for saving my youngest daughter today” Apolline said in heavy French accented English.

 

“It was nothing Mrs. Delacour” Harry said.

 

“Please Mr. Potter, there must be something I can do for you” Apolline purred.

 

Harry felt a familiar pressure hit him and he fought it. But he was tired from task that he wasn’t at full strength. So he couldn’t fight as hard as he could normally. Also the fact that Apolline had more Veela blood in her than her two daughters. So Harry easily fell victim to her Veela Allure due to his insufficient strength and the power of a half blooded Veela.

 

Once fully under Apolline alert her daughters. Fleur came in wearing a sheer baby blue nightie while Gabrielle was wearing a sheer white nightie. What was shocking was that Gabrielle didn’t look like an eight-year-old like she did when she was pulled from the lake. No she now looked sixteen, seventeen. She looked like a carbon copy of Fleur really though still a head or two shorter than her older sister.

 

“Ready my dears?” Apolline asked.

 

“Yes mama” the two girls said.

 

“Very well, now remember. We must share him. No hogging him” Apolline said firmly.

 

The two sisters nodded.

 

Apolline then pulled off the robe she was wearing and she was in a red sheer nightie. She may been older than both her daughters, but she didn’t look like it. Her body was still fit as a young twenty something year old. Hell, if you didn’t know better you’d swear that the three were sisters or something.

 

The two sisters pulled Harry out of his seat and dragged him to the bed. They then took off his clothes and once naked they found he was carrying a very big ‘wand’.

 

“Oh my, those robes hide so much” Fleur said in awe.

 

Gabrielle licked her lips at the sight.

 

“I shall start” Apolline said.

 

The two younger Delacours moved aside and Apolline began stroking Harry’s flaccid organ.

 

This caused Harry to snap out of his dazed state. He looked around and found he was naked and surrounded by Fleur, her sister he thinks, and their mother. They were all wearing some very revealing sleepwear. What in Merlin’s name is going on here? He then groaned as Apolline’s expert hand worked him to full mast.

 

“Just relax Mr. Potter, we’re here to thank you for saving a member of our family” Apolline said.

 

Harry decided to hell with it and go with it. He had three hot blondes around him. Who was he to question it.

 

Gabrielle smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Harry. Harry kissed back though he was a novice at kissing. Fleur though guided him by whispering into Harry’s ear.

 

“Use your tongue Harry. That’s it, she likes it” the French Champion said.

 

As Harry and Gabrielle kept kissing Apolline had placed her hand on Harry’s erect member. It was so big and thick. It looked glorious. She licked her lips and dove at it. She took the entire thing in her mouth and she felt it hit the back of her throat, but kept going. She felt Harry jumped and groaned. She then began licking and sucking the hard fleshy rod using all the knowledge she had. Her teeth gently grazed Harry’s sensitive skin as her tongue swirled and twirled around Harry’s entire length.

 

Harry was groaning into Gabrielle’s mouth. His hips bucked and began thrusting up and down in Apolline’s mouth just by natural response. Apolline was moaning causing vibrations to course through Harry’s member.

 

“Oh Merlin” Harry groaned as he broke the kiss from Gabrielle.

 

Fleur took over kissing Harry as she used her hands to stroke Harry’s torso. Gabrielle joined her sister in this endeavor. Harry groaned as he felt the two pair of hands caressing his body as their mother was blowing him. He soon felt his impending explosion. With a grunt into Fleur’s mouth he shot out.

 

Apolline seemed ready to receive it and she swallowed all Harry had to give. She left just enough to savor in her mouth. She swirled it to memorized the new flavor and she liked it.

 

“You are very delicious Mr. Potter” she said.

 

Harry was panting. He had never come so hard even with the times he does it himself.

 

“This is only the beginning Harry. We all want to thank you” Fleur said.

 

With that both sisters peeled out of their nighties and then crawled back up on the bed. Gabrielle straddled Harry’s head while Fleur took Harry’s lower half. Her mother stroked Harry back to erect and held it steady for her daughter to impale herself.

 

Fleur threw her head back as she moaned. She was lowering herself onto Harry’s beast.

 

“Oh god, yes, so big. He’s so big mama” the French Champion gasped.

 

Gabrielle had her cunt covering Harry’s face and he had no clue what to do. He then heard Apolline whisper instructions into Harry’s ear.

 

“Lick her Harry. Lick my daughter’s dirty twat. Clean it out. Make her moan, make her come” the eldest Delacour woman said.

 

Harry dragged his tongue across the outer part of Gabrielle’s peach. Gabrielle shivered and gasped at the sensation. He then got a bit bolder and stuck his tongue inside making Gabrielle buck and moan.

 

“Oh Harry” she said.

 

Meanwhile Fleur was slowly bouncing up and down enjoying the feeling of Harry’s cock inside her. She had never had anyone so big before. Not even her first time. So she was going to savor this as much as she could. That meant keeping her Veela desire to ride Harry like a fucking bucking bronco at bay. It was a very hard desire to keep back, but she was doing her best.

 

Apolline watched as both her daughters were getting pleasured by the same guy. A hand was groping a breast while another had found its way to her wet pussy. She played with herself as she watched the erotic scene.

 

Harry’s hips were moving on their own moving up and down to Fleur’s thrusts. He was paying as much attention as he could to Gabrielle. She tasted sweet like honey melon or something like it. He wondered what Fleur and their mother tasted like.

 

“Yes Harry, right there. Lick there. Oh yes” Gabrielle moaned.

 

“Stick your fingers inside her Harry. Move them back and forth while you lick and suck her clit” Apolline instructed.

 

 _Clit, what the fuck was a clit?_ Harry thought.

 

“It’s that little nubbin you see just above my Gabby’s pussy” Apolline said sensing Harry hadn’t a clue what she was talking about.

 

Harry nodded and removed his mouth from Gabby’s cunt making the young girl groan from the loss. She then gasped as she felt Harry plunge two fingers into her. Her hips rose and bucked as she rode them. Harry moved his mouth locating Gabby’s clit. He began to gently suck the small nub. This caused Gabby to let out a wailing moan as she came drenching Harry’s fingers with her juices.

 

Fleur was now working on a very good rhythm as she felt Harry begin to twitch inside her. He was so close. She picked up her pace and began clenching her cunt muscles forcing Harry to come. She had already done so a few times with her big one on the way.

 

Harry swore he saw a white light as he came. His seed shot out painting Fleur’s insides with so much come Fleur was shocked. She had no idea he could fire so much. She came too. She felt the sudden rush of her juices spilling out of her hot cavern. At the same time Gabby was coming down from her own orgasm. She was panting hard like she had run a marathon.

 

“How was it my dears?” Apolline asked as she was close to her own peak.

 

“Amazing mama” Gabby said.

 

“Yes, he’s quite good” Fleur said.

 

“Excellent, lets move on then” Apolline said.

 

The two nodded and removed themselves. Harry blinked and wondered what was going on.

 

“We’re not done yet Mr. Potter. This Thanksgiving feast will last all night” Apolline said with a smirk.

 

Gabrielle then took Harry’s limp organ and began clean it off of her sister’s juices. As she did it grew and harden, ready to go for another round.

 

“He’s quite a virile isn’t he mama?” Fleur commented.

 

“He is, but he’s a very powerful wizard Fleur so that explains it” Apolline said.

 

Fleur nodded. As she watched her little sister give Harry a blowjob.

 

“My turn” Apolline said.

 

She then climbed up and lowered her cunt to Harry’s face. Harry knew what to do this time and began going to town on Apolline. Harry found that Apolline tasted like Cantaloupe.

 

“Oh yes, yes Mr. Potter. Lick my cunt, it’s been needing a good licking for so long” Apolline gasped as she rocked her hips back and forth against Harry’s face.

 

Gabby stopped sucking Harry and looked up at Fleur.

 

“Go ahead Gabby, I know you want to” Fleur said with a smile.

 

Gabby nodded and maneuvered herself so she’d impale herself on to Harry’s spear. She slowly lowered herself down gasping and moaning all the way. As soon as she hit the hilt she began to raise and lower herself slowly to get used to Harry’s size.

 

Fleur watched this all waiting her turn patiently.

 

Apolline was practically riding Harry’s face as she moaned out her pleasure. A hand was gripping the headboard to keep herself from falling off of Harry’s face as her other hand gripped Harry’s messy black locks pushing him closer to her dripping center.

 

“Fuck, yes, oh yes. Fuck me, fuck me with that tongue. Stick those fingers in me. More, I want more in me” Apolline whined.

 

Harry was now sucking on Apolline’s clit as he had two fingers inside her. When she begged for more he added another finger in making it three. He pumped them in and out in a rapid pace making Apolline shriek.

 

Gabby was having a fucking ball going all out fucking herself on Harry’s pole. She never thought it would feel so good getting fucked. But she was wrong, it was indescribable. She was not concentrating and let a bit of her Veela side out, which made her more wild.

 

Fleur was a bit worried that her sister was going to lose it when she saw her sister slump over. Fleur made her way over and saw that Gabby had fucked herself to unconsciousness. She sighed and giggled at the sight. She gently removed her sister from Harry and laid her down. She heard Gabby snore slightly.

 

Apolline turned to her eldest daughter. She had just come down from her great high. A sheen of sweat was covering her whole body.

 

“Well I think it’s just you and me dear” she said.

 

“Yes mama” Fleur said with a nod.

 

“Good, you take the top and I take the bottom” Apolline said.

 

“Can I clean him mama?” Fleur asked.

 

“Of course dear” Apolline said with a smile.

 

Fleur began cleaning Harry and getting him ready for his last tour of duty for a while. Once he was fully hard Fleur clambered and lowered herself onto Harry’s face. She gasped as Harry began ravaging her cunt instantly.

 

“You learn so fast” she panted.

 

Apolline giggled as she watched her daughter get eaten out then got to work and lowered herself onto Harry’s cock. It was quite big and she needed to work a bit to get it all in. Once she did she began bouncing up and down at a good pace.

 

Fleur had one hand gripping the headboard while the other was pushing Harry’s face more and more into her cunt. She couldn’t get enough of what Harry was doing to her. What she didn’t know and neither did Harry was that he was unconsciously using Parseltongue on Fleur’s pussy.

 

Soon the three came together and they were all tired and needed a good rest. They all cuddled together with Gabby still asleep.

 

“We’re not done yet Mr. Potter” Apolline said.

 

Harry had a big smile on his face. He couldn’t wait.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this took a long while to write this all out, but I finally got it done. This is just the a little tasty bit before the 150 chap.**


	150. Hermione Granger & Busty Trio

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: This is the sequel to chapter 105. Wasn’t going to do a sequel, but thought what the heck, lets try it. This one is a very long one and will start off slow in the beginning. The busty trio are Lavender, Susan, and Daphne as you know by now. This will definitely be one of my biggest to date in this series. This is also my 150 th chap (confetti falls from the sky and triumphal fanfare is heard loudly). Enjoy! And hope I can do another 150 more.**

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 150: Hermione Granger & Busty trio**

 

Hermione Potter sat in front of the three witches, who all looked somewhat nervous.

 

“I know what you did with Harry when we were in school” she said sternly.

 

“You do?” Lavender asked nervously.

 

“Yes, I know you three seduced him then had him fuck your brains out til you couldn’t walk right. I saw the goofy smiles and unstable walking you three did the next day” Hermione said firmly.

 

“How could you know it was Harry who did that to us and not some other wizard?” Daphne asked firmly.

 

“Simple. No other wizard is as powerful as Harry nor as big as him. I know Harry’s handiwork anywhere” Hermione said in her ‘I know I am right’ tone.

 

“I’ll bet” Susan muttered.

 

Hermione snapped her eyes at the strawberry blond, who shut up immediately.

 

“So why’d call us for Potter?” Daphne asked.

 

“To see if you’re still interested in going another round with Harry’s ‘wand’?” Hermione asked.

 

“Hold it, you want us to fuck your husband?” Lavender asked shocked.

 

“Yes, I know I hold Harry’s heart and there’s no way any of you can replace me in that role, but house Potter could use a few mistresses. Harry’s appetite is quite insatiable and even I can’t sate it” Hermione said with a bit of embarrassment.

 

They couldn’t believe it. Was Hermione asking them fuck her husband just to satisfy him.

 

“What is the proposal?” Daphne asked curiously.

 

“Simple. You live here free room and board. You are able to keep working too. All you have to do is fuck Harry whenever and wherever he wants” Hermione said.

 

“This is insane” Susan said trying to take it all in.

 

“It is, but Harry’s very powerful and needs to have sex a lot to keep him stable” Hermione said.

 

This shocked the three since they had no idea.

 

“So, are you three up for it or do I have to keep looking for mistresses for my husband?” Hermione asked.

 

“I’m in, I’ve been wanting Potter’s cock in me again for a long time” Daphne said.

 

“Count me in” Susan said.

 

“Me too” Lavender said.

 

“Good, sign this and you’ll shall be my husband’s personal whores” Hermione said.

 

The three looked over the contract and found nothing that would be negative for them. They’d get all the sex they can handle along with still keeping most of their independence also. They’d be the same girls they were in public, but within the family they’d be known as Potter mistresses. They signed it and their fate was sealed.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry arrived back home feeling a bit tired. He needed a long hot shower then a good nap.

 

“Hello Harry.”

 

Harry looked up to see his lovely wife.

 

“Hey Hermione” he greeted with a smile.

 

“Harry, I’ve solved our little problem that you have” Hermione said.

 

“Oh, what is it?” Harry asked knowing what problem it was.

 

“You can come out” Hermione called.

 

Daphne, Lavender, and Susan came out.

 

“Hermione, what’s going on?” Harry asked now very shocked.

 

“These three have signed on to be your personal mistresses. You can fuck them wherever and whenever you want provided it doesn’t mess with their jobs at all. I know what you did to them during school and thought they’d be the best for the job” Hermione said smiling.

 

Harry shook his head. He knew he could never hide the fact he did the three girls in school without Hermione finding out. She was the most brilliant witch of their generation. But he was confused as to why all of this for him.

 

“You and I both know I can’t keep you satisfied Harry. As much as I wish to keep you all to myself I can’t. You need sexual release to keep yourself stable and these three have been selected to help out” Hermione said seeing the look in her husband’s eye.

 

“Okay, you win” Harry said with a sigh.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“Ladies, I formally welcome you into the Potter house” Harry said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was weeks after becoming a Potter mistress that the three had settled in. The three have already been used several times and not just by Harry himself, no Hermione would either watch or join in sometimes. It was odd, but the three witches got used to their new way of life and it became routine I guess. They all enjoyed the great fucking they got from Harry though since it never felt like it was getting old and boring.

 

Now Susan was at work in at St. Mungo’s as a healer. She was making her rounds when one of her fellow healers told her she had a patient waiting for her. Susan nodded and headed to the exam room. When she got there she found Harry with a smirk on his face.

 

“Now Harry?” she asked.

 

“Yup Sue, just think of it as a very thorough _physical_ exam” Harry said with a smirk on his face.

 

Susan blushed brightly at this.

 

With a wave of her wand she placed the special privacy wards up so they won’t be disturbed at all. Once done Harry launched at her practically tearing off her healer’s uniform along with her blouse she had underneath. Her D cup breasts spilled out of her half-cup bra and Harry began devouring them like a starving man.

 

“Oh Harry, you are insatiable” Susan moaned.

 

Harry grinned and he stuffed a hand down Susan’s skirt and thong style panties and began diddling Susan. She began moving her hips bucking and thrusting the to Harry’s probing fingers.

 

“Fuck, shit” Susan mumbled through the pleasure she was feeling.

 

“Come for me Sue, come for me,” Harry murmured into Susan’s chest.

 

Susan did as her juices ran down her legs. She was panting and her nicely kept hair was getting very messy. She let out a long drawn out moan as she felt her release hit her.

 

Harry pulled away smirking. He then licked Susan’s juices from his fingers savoring her unique taste.

 

“Now Mr. Potter, I believe I have an exam to administer,” Susan said as professionally as she could even though she just had a kick ass orgasm.

 

She had Harry remove his clothes and sit on the table. She then began doing the routine checks, but that changed as she got to Harry’s mighty staff.

 

“Time to check your reflexes” Susan said smirking.

 

She then engulfed Harry into her mouth and began sucking on it.

 

Harry threw his head back and let out a groan as Susan sucked him.

 

Susan put more and more of Harry into her mouth, but couldn’t put it all in so she stroked the leftover as well as his balls while she licked and sucked what was in her mouth.

 

“Shit Sue, so good. Love your tongue” Harry groaned.

 

Susan grinned with a mouthful of cock. She felt Harry gently place his hand to the back of her head as he pumped in and out of her mouth. She did her best to relax her mouth and throat to allow Harry to fuck her face. She knew he wouldn’t be rough on her like some other guys.

 

Harry was doing his best to keep his load at bay as he relished the joys of being in Susan’s talented mouth. Fuck, she definitely added a shit load of skill since she sucked him off last. That was a night he’d had never forgot and remembered fondly. He soon let out a groan as his seed flooded Susan’s mouth. Susan gobbled it all down like she had never had a drink before. She then licked and sucked Harry back to full mast then pulled away leaving Harry’s rod shiny with her saliva.

 

“Now Mr. Potter, it’s time for me to continue your reflex test. Lie back” Susan said still in a professional tone.

 

Harry laid down and Susan climbed up. She flipped her skirt up and magically removed her panties. She then lowered her cunt letting it suck in all Harry had to offer. She threw her head back letting out a drawn out throaty moan as she was filled.

 

 _Fuck, is it my imagination or is he bigger than last time?_ Susan thought as she was now sitting on Harry’s groin.

 

Harry grabbed Susan’s hips and helped her as she bounced up and down on Harry’s thick pole. Susan threw her head back as she moaned out her pleasure at getting speared over and over again by Harry.

 

“So fucking good, how I missed this lovely cock” Susan said panting.

 

“It’s missed you too Sue” Harry said as he raised his hips to me Susan’s thrusts.

 

The two fucked for a while with Susan’s amazing chest jiggling so tantalizingly. Harry couldn’t stop himself as he rose up and began feasting on the delicious buffet in front of him. Susan moaned and arched her back wanting more of Harry’s mouth and hands on her chest as continued to fuck herself on Harry’s great staff.

 

Soon they both came and Susan cleaned herself up and Harry did the same.

 

“Thanks doc, that was the best check-up I’ve ever gotten” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“You’re welcome Harry. Please come again” Susan said.

 

They walked out of the exam room though Susan was a bit unsteady on her feet and a bit bowlegged too. But she had a shit eating grin on her face for the rest of the day.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Lavender sighed as she was looking through an article that needed editing. She was a bit frustrated since she had heard of the sensational fucking Susan had got while she was at work. It fueled a lot of her dreams and wondered if Harry would do the same to her.

 

“Brown, my office now!” barked Lavender’s boss.

 

Lavender sighed and went to her boss’ office wondering what he wanted to see her about.

 

“Yes sir?” she asked.

 

“You’ve been assigned to conduct an interview. The person specifically asked for you” her boss said.

 

“Who is it sir?” Lavender asked.

 

“An old classmate of yours. Here’s the address on where you should meet” her boss said handing her a slip of parchment.

 

Lavender took it and left since she knew she was dismissed as her boss went back to grumbling and writing again. Back at her desk Lavender opened the note and read it. She furrowed her brow and then she took out her wand.

 

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good” she said pressing her wand tip to the parchment.

 

A few more words appeared after the note.

 

_Love HP_

 

Lavender smiled. She’d get her chance soon enough.

 

/Scene Break/

 

In a upscale muggle restaurant Lavender dressed to the nines and was brought to a private room. She saw Harry was already there. They sat down and ordered their drinks. Harry then told the waiter to give some time to look over the menu and he’d call them when it was time to order. The waiter nodded and left.

 

“Hello Harry” Lavender said.

 

“Lav, you know what I want” Harry said.

 

Lavender nodded and pulled out her notepad and self-inking quill.

 

“Let’s get started then. Now what have you been doing since the end of the war?” she asked professionally.

 

Harry knocked his chair over and rushed at Lavender. He slammed her against the wall. Her notepad and quill was on the floor.

 

“That’s not what I want” Harry growled.

 

Lavender shivered from the tone and knew she was wet.

 

Harry brought one hand down and shoved it under the skirt Lavender was wearing. What he found was one bald wet pussy.

 

“No panties Lav, I am shocked” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Before Lavender could speak Harry began playing with her. She snapped her head back and began moaning.

 

“That’s it Lavender, moan for me. Louder, no can hear you in here” Harry whispered into Lavender’s ear.

 

Lavender did so.

 

“Oh Harry, please no teasing. I want you in me now” she pleaded.

 

“You are such a whore Lavender” Harry chuckled.

 

Before Lavender could glare at Harry for that comment he rammed all of himself into Lavender. Lavender gasped as she was once again being filled to the brim and then some. No other guy has filled her so much since Harry and she tried, she really did.

 

“Oh Harry, I’ve missed this fucking beast. Now fuck me, fuck me like the whore I am” Lavender screamed not caring what she had just called herself.

 

Harry smirked as he began plunging in and out of Lavender at a long hard pace. He wanted to savor her for a while til he went to town. He ripped her blouse off then her half cup bra she wore. He then devoured her luscious D cup chest. Lavender moaned and gripped Harry’s head to keep it there. She could feel Harry’s mouth and tongue dance and play around her twin globes of flesh.

 

“Oh yes, feels so fucking good. More, more, please I want more” Lavender whined.

 

Harry moved his hands to Lavender’s hips and gripped them tightly as he began now to ram in and out of his fellow lion with great purpose.

 

Lavender’s head snapped back as she let out a throaty moan that made the wall she was against vibrate.

 

Harry was grunting into Lavender’s chest as he kept pounding in and out of her.

 

“HARRY!” Lavender screamed as she came.

 

She then slumped a bit breath raggedly.

 

“You alright there Lav?” Harry asked looked up from the former lioness’ cleavage.

 

“Yeah, but shit. Warn a girl next time” Lavender said as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

 

“Sorry Lav, but you were wearing that short skirt and that blouse and I couldn’t control myself” Harry said.

 

“Well you should” Lavender said with mock chiding.

 

“Do you want me to?” Harry asked as he grounded himself into Lavender.

 

Lavender shivered and let out a moan.

 

“I take that as a no” Harry said with a smirk.

 

The two had a bit more fun then got fixed up as best as they could and ordered their meals and Lavender got her interview and left bow-legged, but extremely happy.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Daphne sighed in frustration as she was looking over another stupid proposal that just oozed pureblood bigotry. She thought a lot of those assholes were killed in the last war, but it looked like a few were still alive.

 

“Hey there Daph, you busy?” a co-worker asked.

 

“What is it?” Daphne asked not looking up.

 

“Well there’s someone who wants to see you. He says it’s urgent” the co-worker said.

 

Daphne sighed. She really didn’t want to have to deal with this, but knew that she had to.

 

“Fine, send them in” she said.

 

Harry came through the door and smiled at the slightly frazzled Daphne.

 

“You look like shit Daph” he greeted.

 

“Thanks Potter, you just know how to compliment a girl” Daphne said with sarcasm dripping.

 

“I try” Harry said.

 

“What do you want, I am very busy” Daphne said.

 

“I thought I’d stop by and provide you a stress reliever guaranteed to work” Harry said with a smirk and twinkle in his eye.

 

Daphne felt herself get wet by this and she knew what Harry wanted. She sighed and waved her wand to give them some privacy. She then got up and hiked her skirt up pulling off her lacy panties and tossing them on the desk. Harry fished out his hard cock and Daphne lowered herself onto Harry. She moaned as she was stretched and filled.

 

“Oh fuck, I keep forgetting how big you are” Daphne groaned.

 

Harry smirked as he grabbed Daphne’s hips and began moving her up and down on his pole. Daphne just rolled her head back moaning and groaning as she was being pleasured. She just allowed Harry do whatever to her since she was just too stressed to help out at all. Harry didn’t seem to mind this at all. But after a while he got tired and got up with Daphne wrapping her legs around Harry’s waist so Harry wouldn’t slip out of her.

 

Harry carried Daphne to her desk and laid her down on it. Daphne didn’t even care about her paperwork as Harry tore off Daphne’s blouse and then bra. He then began pumping again as he groped Daphne’s chest.

 

Daphne moaned as she arched her back pushing her chest into Harry’s rough hands. Her hips bucking and rocking to Harry’s thrusts.

 

“Oh yes Harry, oh god, you feel so good in me. Fuck me, fuck me faster” Daphne moaned.

 

Harry obliged and started ramming himself in and out of her harder and faster. This only caused Daphne to keen in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her. Harry didn’t stop as he kept going making Daphne’s orgasm last for a while.

 

When she finally came down she was panting hard, but Harry kept going as he bent over and lavished Daphne’s chest with his mouth and tongue. Daphne moaned as she arched her back once again to feel these new sensations. She could feel the sparks of mini orgasms hit through her and it kept her buzzed.

 

Harry finally came pushing himself deep within Daphne coating her insides.

 

They were both panting and Harry pulled out and plopped down in the chair. Daphne sat up and slid to the floor and licked Harry’s slimy flaccid cock. She felt it jump as her tongue stroked it. She tasted herself and the remnants of Harry’s seed. She then took it all into her mouth and began sucking and licking the whole thing clean. Once she got every bit off she pulled back and wrapped her luscious breasts around Harry’s dick and began rubbing them.

 

“Oh fuck, it’s been so long since I got a tit fuck. Hermione is good, but she doesn’t have your tits” Harry groaned as his hips bucked.

 

He gripped the arms of the chair as Daphne kept rubbing his cock up and down. She then bent her head down to lick and suckle the little head like lollipop. This caused it to twitch and jump in Daphne’s mouth, which made her smirk.

 

“Shit Daph, you know how to work my cock” Harry muttered as he rolled his head back.

 

Daphne kept going til she got a good load into her mouth. She swallowed it and looked up at Harry.

 

“Feeling better?” Harry asked.

 

“I am, thanks Harry” Daphne said.

 

“Good, I’ll let you get back to work. Let me know when you need a another does of stress relief” Harry said putting his pants back on.

 

Daphne got her blouse and bra back on and then stuffed her panties into Harry’s pants pocket.

 

“A keepsake” she said.

 

Harry left Daphne’s office whistling.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hermione was in bed feeling good as Harry was worshipping her body. He was at the moment using his tongue to taste every inch of her skin.

 

“Mmmm Harry” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry lifted his head from Hermione’s stomach.

 

“I just want to thank you for what you did for me, getting me those girls” Harry said then began his lashing again.

 

“You’re, ahh, welcome Harry” Hermione moaned as Harry’s tongue just grazed her clit.

 

Harry grinned as he began probing Hermione’s pussy then leaving it for her thighs. Hermione groaned at Harry stirring her up then leaving her hanging.

 

“Harry, quite teasing me” she whined.

 

“Patience Mione, you’ll get what you want. I just want to taste all of you first” Harry said with a bit of a sensual growl.

 

Hermione shivered at Harry’s tone.

 

Harry licked and sucked Hermione’s legs til he got to her toes and then slowly made his way back up. This made Hermione thrust her hips out as he got closer to the juicy center. When Harry got there he nibbled on her puffy pussy lips making Hermione gasp and moan. Harry then dove in devouring Hermione knowing what she liked.

 

Hermione threw her head back as she rode Harry’s tongue. It was when Harry began speaking Parseltongue that made Hermione keen loudly. She was so loud she woke up Susan, Lavender, and Daphne. The three stood in the doorway watching Harry eat out Hermione.

 

When Hermione came down from her high she was panting, but Harry didn’t waste anytime and moved up and sheathed himself inside his wife.

 

Hermione’s eyes snapped open as she filled and stretched.

 

“HARRY!” she screamed.

 

Harry began working himself in and out of Hermione as the busty trio were all playing with themselves. They never saw such a hot scene before and it was riling them all up.

 

“Fuck, I got get me some of that and soon” Lavender muttered as she tried to keep her voice down so the fornicating couple wouldn’t hear her.

 

“Yeah, this is hotter than any porno I’ve ever watched” Susan said.

 

Daphne just nodded as her eyes were locked on Harry and Hermione fucking each other.

 

Back on the bed Harry was thrusting away knowing just how to get Hermione to her peak the quickest.

 

Hermione’s toes curled as another orgasm ripped through. Her body was glistening with sweat as she was heaving breaths trying to keep up. Her body was on automatic since it knew what to do. No thinking involved. Her hips bucked and grounded into Harry’s in thrusts as she tried to give him as much pleasure as she was getting.

 

Harry soon spilled his load into Hermione and then pulled out. He turned and found his three mistresses standing there.

 

“Hey there ladies, who wants some?” he asked with a smirk.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of the longest chap I’ve ever done for this series. Don’t expect this kind of thing too much. This was for a big milestone. Anyway, thanks again to all of you who’ve read/reviewed this since I started it. I also want to thank all those who have given me requests and suggestions. That’s the end of the 150th chap. Hope you like it.**


	151. Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 151: Alicia Spinnet**

 

Alicia sighed as she looked at all the homework she had. She grumbled because she had been sick for a few days and that made her miss a few days of classes. Thankfully her friends got her homework and gave her their notes to copy, but that still meant she had to do the work, which was a major pain. She was in the library because the lion’s den was a bit too loud due to the Weasley twins causing a ruckus like usual.

 

“Stupid Snape. Just had to give out an essay that’s supposed to be four feet long” Alicia muttered.

 

“Hey Leesh.”

 

Alicia looked up to find her teammate Harry Potter sitting down across from her.

 

“Hey Harry, what are you doing here and where’s Hermione and Ron?” Alicia asked.

 

“Hermione’s trying to get the twins to stop and Ron is in detention with McGonagall” Harry said.

 

“What did Ron do?” Alicia asked.

 

“He said some, um, unkind things to McGonagall when she woke him up during class” Harry said.

 

Alicia’s eyes widen. That was bad. One, Ron fell asleep in McGonagall’s class and two was he said something to said teacher when he awoke.

 

“How bad?” she asked.

 

“Oh, he’s got detention for the next two weeks and lost a hundred points too. Thankfully Hermione and I was able to gain most back in our other classes” Harry said.

 

Alicia nodded.

 

“So you just came here to get away from the noise?” she asked.

 

“Nope, got homework too. I want to get Snape’s essay out of the way. I rather not want to see his greasy mug without my assignment” Harry said.

 

Alicia nodded.

 

“Working on my own from his greasiness” she said gesturing to her essay she was working on.

 

“Ah, lets both get this done so we don’t have to deal with it any longer” Harry said with a smile.

 

Alicia nodded and began looking through her potion text for what she needed. Of course Snape had to pick the hardest essay topic for the Gryffindors. She had to go into the stacks to find a book to get more information so she could write. When she returned she found Harry writing though he had a frown on his face as he did this task.

 

“Troubles Harry?” Alicia asked sitting down.

 

“A bit, but nothing I can’t handle. Just Snape being a right bastard. He assigned me the toughest of essays to do since he hates my guts” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, he’s a right bastard” Alicia said.

 

Harry nodded in total agreement.

 

They kept working in joint peace with the only talk they did was helping one another on their essays. Harry needed help with his potions and others while Alicia found Harry was quite knowledgeable in DADA and better than the teacher.

 

“Harry, you just explained the lesson better than the teacher” Alicia said.

 

“It’s nothing Leesh. I did a lot of reading over the summer. I was bored and Hermione gave me plenty of defense books” Harry said sheepishly.

 

“Oh Harry, always so modest” Alicia said smiling.

 

Harry blushed.

 

Alicia laughed to herself. Even after all this time Harry was still the same boy he was when he joined the Quidditch team in his first year. Even with all the crap he’s had to deal with he was the same caring, loving person that was shy and unsure of himself.

 

“I’ll need to thank you for this” she said.

 

“There’s no need Leesh, we’re friends” Harry said.

 

“I know, but there must be _something_ ” Alicia said with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

 

Harry gulped. He knew that tone and that look in Alicia’s eye. All of the lioness Chasers had it, especially when they were going to tease him. They did it a lot when he was younger to de-sensitize him. They thought it was up to them to get Harry ready for when girls would start hitting on him then he wouldn’t be an utter fool like most guys. It was all in good fun and never cruel since the three Chasers thought of Harry as their little brother was severely protective of their brother cub.

 

Alicia moved and slid into the seat next to Harry’s moving it as close as she possibly could to Harry’s chair. She then leaned in and she could see the beads of sweat appear on Harry’s forehead. This was so fun she giggled to herself.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?” she asked innocently.

 

“N-n-nothing” Harry stuttered.

 

Alicia was enjoying this so much. She then leaned in pressing her forehead against Harry’s.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked.

 

Harry nodded as he swallowed hard.

 

Alicia couldn’t hold it anymore and she fell over laughing. This caused others in the library looking at the her since she was rolling on the floor laughing grasping her sides.

 

Madam Pince looked very annoyed or constipated depending on who you asked as she glared at Alicia. The noise she was doing was irritating her. She about to go over and tell Alicia to be quiet when said girl got up catching her breath. Her face was red from her laughing.

 

“Sorry Harry, I couldn’t help it” Alicia said now sitting upright.

 

“It’s alright” Harry said used to this behavior from his teammate.

 

“Come on, lets get out of here and get something from the kitchens. I’m starving” Alicia said as she packed up her stuff.

 

Harry nodded and followed suit.

 

The two walked out chatting happily.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this gave me a hard time to work out since I had another way I wanted to write this in the beginning, but it got too complicated so I erased it and went in the direction you’re reading now. Hope you like it.**


	152. Nymphadora Tonks

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: sorry for not doing a Tonks one in so, so long. But I was busy working on other girls for this as well as my many other works I have going. That and I didn’t have a good Tonks idea for a long time til now. I’ll try to do my next Tonks one sooner. It would help if you guys gave me some ideas for her both smut and non smut ones. Oh, the beginning is a bit slow, but don’t worry it gets better later on.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 152: Nymphadora Tonks**

 

Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she likes to be called since she hates her first name with such ferocity. She was making her rounds at Grimmauld Place. She wasn’t sure why she had to do this, but Dumbledore told her it had to be done and she had no reason question the man. She made her way and checked the sleeping occupants, but when she got to the room Harry resided in she found something shocking.

 

Harry got his own room due to much quiet complaining to Sirius about Ron’s loud snoring. He told Sirius that he had to deal with the raucous for practically nine months and he doesn’t want to have to hear it anymore than he needs to. Sirius relented since he understood Harry’s plight. So he moved Harry into another room. Molly of course was livid at this and demanded Harry to move back in with her son. Sirius put his foot down telling Molly that this was his house and he could place anywhere he bloody well pleased and that Molly should be thankful he was letting them stay here.

 

Molly of course huffed and puffed about this, but Sirius remained firm. His godson wanted something and Sirius was going to provide it no matter what, no matter how little it was. Heck, he even allowed Harry’s best friend, Hermione, to read the books in the library since he knew whatever made Hermione happy made Harry happy. And Harry’s happiness was key to everything.

 

So in the end Harry got his own room and Ron slept alone.

 

Tonks saw Harry stroking himself. She held back a gasp as she saw the sight of Harry’s ‘wand’. It was quite impressive though she didn’t have a whole lot of experience in guy’s manly parts, but she’s seen a few in her time. She licked her lips as she continued to watch Harry jack-off. She heard him groan and his seed came spurting out. Harry then cleaned himself up and got to bed.

 

Tonks left the room a bit dazed at what she had seen. Merlin, she was turned on watching a teenage boy rubbing one out. She needed to find a spot to do the same. She also knew this, she was going to enjoy doing her nightly patrols now too.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next several nights Tonks volunteered to do the night rounds. Not many questioned this since they really didn’t care for it since nothing happened at night. It was a pretty boring job, but Tonks had found one great ‘big’ highlight. It was one night Tonks decided to stop watching and join. She did her usual rounds then got to Harry’s room and watched Harry jerk one out once again, but this time he wouldn’t be finished til much later. Not if Tonks had anything to say about it.

 

Harry was about to fire off when Tonks crept into the room. Harry was too busy to notice til he felt a new hand helping him. His eyes snapped and found a familiar pink hair.

 

“Tonks” he hissed.

 

“Don’t mind me Harry. I just want to help you polish you wand and then some” Tonks said nonchalantly like she didn’t have her hand on Harry’s cock.

 

Harry stopped stroking all together and Tonks decided to take over. She started slow since she knew he was so close and didn’t want Harry to fire off just yet. She caressed and stroked the entire shaft memorizing every inch of it with her hands and eyes.

 

“Tonks, what are you doing?” Harry groaned.

 

“Just helping you relieve some stress Harry, that’s all” Tonks said.

 

She then dipped her head down and licked the throbbing head. She felt it twitch as Harry’s hips jumped.

 

“Shit” Harry hissed.

 

“Like that Harry, well you’re going to love this” Tonks said with a smile.

 

The auror then began to slowly take all of Harry’s meat into her mouth. She savored the salty taste as her tongue swirled around the entire phallus. Once her nose was buried into the pubic hair she began sucking on it as was hitting the back of her throat.

 

Harry threw his head back on his pillows as Tonks blew him. He had never had a blowjob before and it felt so fucking fantastic. His hips were jumping and bucking all on their own as Tonks sucked him. What made it better was when Tonks began bobbing her head up and down licking and sucking Harry.

 

“Oh fuck, so good Tonks” Harry mumbled as his hand ran through Tonks’ pink spiky hair.

 

Tonks smirked as she kept blowing Harry. She kept at this then she felt Harry’s hand grip her hair tightly as he thrust his hips up hard. She readied herself and she welcomed a warm liquid in her mouth. She drank down Harry’s seed and liked how he tasted. She then licked Harry’s cock clean then pulled up looking a panting Harry.

 

“Feel better Harry?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, loads” Harry said.

 

“Great, but I’m in need of some stress relief myself. You think you can help me?” Tonks asked.

 

“Sure Tonks, it’s the least I can do since you helped me” Harry said.

 

“Good” Tonks said.

 

She stripped out of her clothes and Harry got his first look a nude woman. His eyes widen as he saw so much skin exposed. Tonks’ breasts were high and firm and about a C cup maybe bigger, but Harry was no expert on that. He saw Tonks had a small patch of pink fuzz above her pussy.

 

“Um, what do you want me to do exactly?” Harry choked out.

 

Tonks climbed onto the bed again and laid on her back spreading her legs so Harry’s eyes would be centered on her cunt.

 

“Just stick your face in and lick me, I’ll guide you and what to do” she said.

 

Harry just nodded. He had heard about this in the boy’s dorms, but never thought he’d ever get to do it. He maneuvered himself onto his knees and bowed down making sure his face was very close to Tonks’ center. He hesitantly swiped his tongue across Tonks’ pussy lips. This caused Tonks to gasp.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, keep doing that” Tonks said pushing her pelvis into Harry’s face.

 

So Harry started and with Tonks guiding him he was eating his first ever pussy. He felt Tonks’ push his face in deep to her dripping core.

 

“Oh yes Harry, yes. Fuck me with that tongue fuck it. Mmmm, you’re so good at that. You’re a fucking natural. OH FUCK” Tonks moaned.

 

What caused Tonks to increase in volume was Harry subconsciously began speaking Parseltongue. His tongue began to vibrate. This caused Tonks’ hips to buck and arch wildly. She was coming and it was going to be big. She pushed Harry’s head hard into her cunt almost making Harry suffocate.

 

Harry’s face was soaked with Tonks’ honey. He licked up what he could and like how she tasted. She tasted sweet. He was able to pull away when Tonks’ relaxed her grip. He pulled away with Tonks’ honey dripping from his face.

 

“Oh, you got messy. Let me clean you up” Tonks said panting.

 

She sat up and licked Harry’s face up. Once she was done they looked at one another wondering what to do now.

 

“So Harry, wanna go all the way?” Tonks asked.

 

Harry nodded furiously.

 

“Great, move and let me get in position” Tonks said.

 

Harry did as he was told eagerly. Once Tonks was lying down she motioned for Harry to drape his body over hers. She took Harry’s cock, which was hard again and aimed it at her dripping center.

 

“Okay Harry, just push in and let your instincts take over. I’ll tell you if your doing alright” Tonks said.

 

Harry nodded and pushed into his first ever pussy. Once he was fully sheathed inside Tonks he pulled back and slid back in.

 

“That’s good Harry, very good” Tonks purred, “you’re doing good. Don’t go too fast savor it. Enjoy your first time.”

 

Harry nodded as he kept his slow/medium rhythm doing his best not to go hard and fast like he wanted to. Tonks was right go slow and savor it.

 

Soon Harry couldn’t take it anymore and Tonks could see it in his eyes.

 

“Okay Harry, let it out. Go nuts” Tonks said as she braced herself.

 

Harry sped up his thrusts pushing in and out of Tonks harder and faster than he had before. He was panting and grunting through it all as Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry’s back holding on for dear life.

 

 _Merlin, he’s fucking me harder than I’ve been fucked_ Tonks thought.

 

Harry kept going then he spewed his load inside Tonks with one final thrust. Tonks felt Harry’s seed rush through panting her walls. She was so glad she used the contraceptive charm before her rounds tonight.

 

Harry collapsed panting hard, sweat covering his entire back.

 

Tonks smiled as she peeled Harry from her and then got him under the covers. She cleaned herself up and got dressed then headed out turning off the lights.

 

“Sweet dreams Harry” she said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s my Tonks one. I hope you liked it. Okay, I have a question for you all. I’ve had an idea bouncing around my head, but not sure if I should do it. I was thinking of doing a cat Hermione one. It would be an M chap. Do you think I should, let me know.**


	153. Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 153: Angelina Johnson**

 

Harry sighed as he was reading in bed. He was so into his book that he barely noticed someone slide into bed with him. When he felt weight on his shoulder he turned and smiled.

 

“Hello there” he said.

 

“Hello yourself” Angelina said smiling.

 

Harry smiled right back and kissed Angelina on the forehead then went back to reading. Angelina pouted a bit.

 

“That book can’t be more interesting than me” she pouted.

 

Harry didn’t seem to listen to her, which made Angelina pout even more. She then got up and began to do a little strut in front of Harry.

 

“Oh Harry” she said saucily.

 

Harry was still reading.

 

Angelina frowned as her act didn’t get the attention she wanted. She needed to do more. So she went to her closet to find something that would get Harry’s attention. She rummaged through muttering a few curse words. She then spotted it and her eyes went wide. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten she had purchased it. But then again she had gotten it when she was out with Katie and Alicia and by the time she got home she just put it away for a special night. Well tonight she’d classify as special.

 

Snatching it off the hanger she went to the bathroom to change. She entered back into the bedroom swaying her hips as she charmed some music to come on. She was wearing a very sexy red lacy number that fit her like a glove though it looked like her chest was about to spill out considering how tight it was around the chest area.

 

“Oh Harry dear” Angelina crooned.

 

Harry glanced up from his book.

 

“Yes Ange” he said.

 

Angelina pouted at Harry’s monotone voice. Wasn’t he excited at all to see her. Did he even have that spark for her anymore? She sighed and slinked closer and crawled onto the bed taking the book Harry was reading and tossed it away.

 

“Ange?” Harry asked.

 

“Don’t you love me anymore Harry?” Angelina asked.

 

“What kind of question is that?” Harry asked.

 

Angelina huffed.

 

“Do you see what I am wearing Harry?” she asked.

 

Harry looked and blinked.

 

“What’s the special occasion?” he asked.

 

Angelina bowed her head and sighed with frustration.

 

“Ange, is something wrong?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Harry, when was the last time we’ve had a night together?” Angelina asked.

 

“Um, the last time was our anniversary” Harry said thinking back.

 

“Which was four months ago, Harry” Angelina said.

 

“Really, it’s been that long” Harry said astonished at the time that had passed.

 

“Yes Harry, and I’ve been trying to get your attention. Why do you think I am wearing this” Angelina said gesturing to her lacy lingerie.

 

Harry looked down and gulped. Even after all this time he still was amazed by his wife’s body. She kept herself quite good shape by doing all the exercises that Hermione had introduced her to. She also worked out with Katie and Alicia on Sundays. Angelina saw this and smirked. She now knew she got her husband’s attention.

 

“Now I think it’s time to get reacquainted with one another, don’t you think?” Angelina said with a husky tone.

 

Harry’s mind shut down and it was time for Angelina to strike.

 

An hour later Angelina was resting her head on Harry’s chest and let out a content sigh.

 

“That was bloody amazing” Harry commented.

 

“Yes it was” Angelina said.

 

“We should do this more often” Harry said as one of his hands traced Angelina’s bare shoulder making her shiver.

 

“I’d like that Harry, I’d like that a lot” Angelina said.

 

“Then it’s a deal” Harry said.

 

The two kissed to seal the deal. Their nights together in bed will be more fun from now on.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: not a whole lot in this one. Wanted to do something different and have a small Harry/Angelina little scene. I think it turned out well. What do you think?**


	154. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: Bill and Fleur never married in this one.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 154: Fleur Delacour**

 

Fleur sighed as she ran a hand through her beautiful long blond hair. She was exhausted after a hard day work at Gringotts. She had to break several cursed items that someone had brought in. They were quite difficult, but she managed without much help. But now all she wanted was to get back home and take a long hot bath and then settle in for the night. She made it home and found a surprise waiting at her door for her. The surprise came in the form of one Harry Potter. He was sitting next to her door.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Fleur asked shocked.

 

“Ginny and I had a big fight. I didn’t know where to go. Hermione is at a conference in Switzerland” Harry said.

 

“Come in then Harry and tell me what happened” Fleur said.

 

Harry nodded and followed Fleur in. Once inside Fleur took off her traveling cloak and headed to the kitchen for a glass of wine. She’d need it to wind down and she supposed Harry could use some too. She poured two glasses and she sat down with Harry sitting across from her.

 

“Tell me” she said.

 

Harry then proceeded to tell Fleur how Ginny was frustrated at how their relationship wasn’t going anywhere. They got back together at the end of the war and had been dating for two and a half years now then nothing has changed. Ginny wants marriage, to have a family. This of course wasn’t really her talking, but her mom pushing it onto Ginny and Ginny pushing it onto Harry.

 

“I really don’t want marriage right now though. I am enjoying not having anything looming over me and being able to have freedom to do what I want at the pace I want. I want to get married, but not this soon. I just want to live life a little before that, you know” Harry said.

 

Fleur nodded. She had met Molly and knew how overbearing Mother Weasley was. That was a big reason why Ron and Hermione never worked out. Hermione wasn’t one to be controlled while Ron seemed totally dependent on his mom and listen and obeyed whatever she told him to do like he was still five.

 

“I understand Harry” Fleur said gently.

 

“Thanks” Harry said with a small smile.

 

Fleur hugged Harry close and then pulled away kissing him on the cheek, but Harry turned his head that made their lips meet. A gasp was hear between the two as they both felt a spark. They looked at one another for a moment then Harry took action. He cupped Fleur’s face and pulled her in kissing her with more intent. Fleur sighed as they kissed. Never before had she felt such gentleness before. When she was dating Bill he was a bit rough in kissing. But Harry was really gentle.

 

They kissed for a while then when they pulled back they were gasping for breath.

 

“Harry?” Fleur asked huskily.

 

Harry gently pushed Fleur down on her couch then covered her with his body. He made sure he wasn’t crushing her. They began making out once again, but this time with more intensity. Fleur ran her fingers through Harry’s messy black locks as Harry did the same with her silky smooth blond ones. They positioned themselves to feeling everything they possibly could with the clothes they were wearing. Fleur began pushing her pelvis into Harry’s and he reciprocated in kind.

 

They were both panting and moaning as their make out became more intense. It was getting so that they were tugging at one another clothes.

 

“Harry” Fleur said making Harry stop.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked.

 

Fleur’s clothes were quite rumpled with her blouse undone so you could see her bra and bare stomach. Her skirt had ridden up to show off her panties. Harry’s shirt was quite wrinkled and you could see a great bugle in his pants.

 

“Bedroom” Fleur said.

 

Harry nodded and then carried Fleur to her bedroom and from there they divested their clothing.

 

Harry awoke hearing the rhythmic breathing of Fleur. He looked down and swore she looked like an angel with her head on the pillow and her blond hair splayed out all across the cushy surface. He knew he should feel bad since he had cheated on Ginny, but how could he when he had the best time he’s ever had. He knew what he had to do in the morning, but first he wanted to sleep next to an angel. He pulled Fleur close and heard her moan lightly then resituated herself to mold into Harry’s body. Yeah, there was plenty he had to do in the morning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: what do you guys think? I went with this kind of thing as a change of pace since I don’t think I’ve done this kind of thing before. Let me know.**


	155. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is for Halloween. Think of it as a Halloween treat with no trick. I know Halloween has passed, but I couldn’t get this up til now.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 155: Susan Bones**

Harry sighed, today was a day he really hated. It was Halloween and that meant the day his parents died and he was cursed with the life he had to led. Facing evil almost every single year since he turned eleven. He sat back with a glass of scotch just enjoying the peace and quiet. It has been years now since he won the war, defeated the great evil and now all he wanted was some peace. He hid out at Grimmauld Place with heavy duty wards around the place so he wouldn’t be disturbed. The sound of the doorbell jarred Harry from his quiet time. He grumbled and made his way to the door.

 

When he opened the door he found one Susan Bones.

 

“Trick-or-treat Harry” Susan said with a beaming smile.

 

“Sue, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

 

“Thought I’d come by and cheer you up. Can I come in?” Susan asked.

 

Harry nodded though he really didn’t want company. But he was never one to turn friends away. Susan came in and took off her traveling robe she was wearing to reveal a buxom servant girl costume underneath. It was a bland colors of brown and grey. The brown top was straining against Susan’s D rack and the grey skirt was quite short with it stopping at mid-thigh which made sure if Susan bent down you’d have a good view of her crotch where you’d find she wasn’t wearing any panties.

 

“Just came from a party?” Harry asked.

 

“Nope, but we’re going to have one” Susan said with a bit of a husky tone.

 

Harry felt himself harden at Susan’s tone.

 

“Sue, as much as I’d like that I’d rather spend tonight alone” he said trying to fight his little head.

 

“Alone, come now that’s no fun. It’ll be more fun if I was with you” Susan said as she rubbed herself up against Harry.

 

Inside Harry was battling. His top head and lower head were fighting for dominance and it looked like the top head was winning til Susan began rubbing and grinding herself against him and that gave the lower head more fight.

 

“Come on Harry, I’ve done my trick, now I want my treat” Susan purred in Harry’s ear as she gently stroked Harry’s crotch.

 

This was the final blow and the top head was KO’d with the lower head being the victor.

 

“When do want your treat?” Harry asked.

 

Susan smiled.

 

“I want it now” she said.

 

With that Harry pushed Susan up against the wall and kissed her hard. Susan returned the kiss as she held onto Harry’s head to keep it attached to her mouth. Harry’s hands was tugging and ripping Susan’s costume, but she didn’t seem to mind as she groaned and moaned with the sound of the fabric tearing. Harry tossed away the ruined shirt then ripped off Susan’s skirt and then shoved two fingers into Susan’s cunt.

 

Susan gasped as the fingers pumped in and out of her. She bucked her hips to Harry’s thrusts. She was moaning loudly as she thrashed against the wall.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck Harry. Fuck me, yes, it feels so good. Harder, faster. I want my treat” Susan mewled.

 

Harry moved down and began licking and sucking on Susan’s neck then moved down to Susan’s ample bosom. He had used a sticking charm on Susan to keep her up and he wouldn’t tire himself out. Susan was too lost in pleasure to notice this. Harry used his mouth and free hand to ravage Susan’s chest.

 

“OH YES HARRY!” Susan screamed as she came.

 

Harry pulled back leaving Susan hanging there panting.

 

“Harry, why am I hanging on the wall?” Susan asked now noticing her predicament.

 

“Well Sue, you got your trick and treat. Now it’s my turn. I’ve done my trick. Now it’s time for my treat” Harry said as he removed his pants and boxers to reveal his cock.

 

Susan stared at the length of meat and drooled. It was so big and thick. The biggest and thickest she had ever seen. Not that she was some whore or something, but she had seen a few in her life. But none compared to Harry. Harry was in a class of his own. She didn’t even notice she was lowered slightly to line herself up better with Harry’s throbbing rod. It wasn’t til Harry slid into her that she snapped to.

 

“Oh fuck Harry. So big, too big. It won’t. Oh god Harry, more I want more. Oh!” Susan yowled.

 

Harry was amazed by how tight Susan was. He didn’t think she’d be this tight. He had to work himself in slowly as to not hurt Susan, but also wanting to feel more of Susan’s oozing hot cavern. Soon he was fully inside Susan he stayed there to revel in her hot core.

 

“Harry, please, move” Susan whined.

 

Harry grinned and began to slowly saw in and out of Susan. Susan gasped and mewled as Harry did this. Susan did her best to move her hips to signify she wanted him to go faster, but Harry ignored all calls.

 

“Harry” Susan cried.

 

Harry then slowly and gradually wanting to enjoy this. Susan wasn’t in the same state. She saw it as torture, sweet and pleasurable torture. Once Harry got up to a speed that Susan could accept she was thrashing about as much as she could attached to a wall. She was going crazy.

 

“What’s the matter Sue?” Harry asked.

 

Susan glared at Harry.

 

“Fuck me Harry. If you want your treat then get it” she snarled.

 

“In due time Sue” Harry said.

 

This went on and then when Harry finally started hammering Susan she came at his first hard thrust. She let out a loud scream and slumped a bit. Harry waited patiently for Susan to come to as he gently and slowly  pumped in and out of her to keep himself hard and busy. When Susan came to she saw Harry smiling.

 

“Ready for the real sweet treat?” he asked.

 

“Fuck yes” Susan said.

 

Harry went into overdrive and thrust in and out of Susan hard and fast making Susan throw her head back moaning loudly.

 

“Yes Harry, yes. Fuck me, fuck me good. This is the best treat ever” she yowled.

 

Harry kept going as he gripped Susan’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He kept going then he deposited his seed deep within Susan. He then pulled out and saw a bit of his seed leak out of her quivering core.

 

“Can you let me down Harry?” Susan asked panting.

 

Harry moved back in and released the spell and then caught Susan before she hit the floor. He then carried her to the living room and laid her down on the couch.

 

“Happy Halloween, Harry” Susan said with a smile.

 

“Happy Halloween, Sue” Harry said returning the smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: the first of my set of three Halloween themed chaps. Go on to the next one.**


	156. Mystery Girl

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my second Halloween theme chap. Okay, thought I’d try one of these in this since I did it in Ketchum Girls. Hope you like it. I will not tell you who I had in mind for this. It’s up to you to imagine who it is.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 156: Mystery Girl**

 

Harry was dressed for a masquerade ball that a friend was holding. He tugged at his costume to make sure it was right then he went to his mask to make sure it was one securely. The rule of the ball was you have to stay masked and can’t tell anyone who you are til midnight when the masks are taken off.

 

Harry arrived in the ballroom and saw it was packed. He moved through the crowd greeting people as he tried to fit voices to the masks they were wearing. It was hard though, but he was able to pick out a few. Though there were a few he guessed that charmed their mask so their voiced would be as disguised as their face.

 

“Well hello there handsome.”

 

Harry turned and found a girl wearing a southern belle costume with mask.

 

“Hi, and who might you be?” he asked.

 

“Uh-uh, we’re not supposed to tell names til midnight” the belle said waving her finger.

 

“Right, so would you care to dance?” Harry asked.

 

“I would” belle said.

 

The two danced a few dances and during the third one the belle’s hand slid down from Harry’s shoulder down his chest to his groin.

 

“And what are you doing?” Harry asked as he felt his dick twitch when belle’s hand touched his crotch.

 

“Just adding some excitement” belle said coyly.

 

Harry waved his hand to put up a notice-me-not charm as well as a ward to keep sound from getting out. Wouldn’t due to get interrupted. He then felt belle’s hand unzip his fly and fish out his hardening organ.

 

“Mmm, my you are a big one” belle said in a breathy tone as gently stroked Harry.

 

Harry could tell she was aroused and just had to see how much. He dropped his hand from belle’s waist and conveniently found an entrance for him inside her dress. He looked up and saw belle smile in an impish manner. Harry slipped his hand on and found she had no panties on and she was dripping. Shit, the girl liked this a hell of a lot. So he used his fingers and toyed with her folds, which caused belle to throw her head back moaning.

 

“Yes, feels so good” she moaned.

 

“Want to feel better?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, stick this meat in me” belle said knowing exactly where Harry was going.

 

She was using her thumb to caress Harry’s little head. Spreading the pre-come all over her thumb pad and helmet.

 

Harry nodded though he was unsure how to since that was a lot of dress and it would take some time to get under it fully to her hidden treasure.

 

“No worries, I’ve got that covered. Well, uncovered” belle said with a smirk.

 

With a muttered word from belle the front part of the dress vanished revealing her cunt with Harry’s fingers still tickling her.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” belle asked.

 

Harry wasted no time and pulled his fingers out and pushed himself deep inside of belle. They held one another close with Harry’s arms wrapped around belle’s waist to assist with the thrusting and belle’s arms around Harry’s neck. Harry gave short pumps with belle bucking and thrusting right back. He could hear belle’s pants and moans in his ear as he banged her.

 

“So good, more, please” belle groaned.

 

Harry obliged since belle had such a hot and tight cunt. He could hear the squishing sounds of him moving in and out of her and it sound so dirty, so erotic. He dipped his head down and began nibbling on belle’s shoulder and neck. This made belle tilt her head so Harry had more access to her soft supple skin.

 

“Mmm, feels so good” she moaned.

 

They kept at in the middle of the floor with no one even noticing them with Harry’s spells. Harry then felt belle’s hands grip his neck tightly as she came letting out a loud throaty moan. Harry knew his pant was drenched with her juices. He then fired off his load inside belle. They were both panting and looking each other in the eyes.

 

After a moment they parted and cleaned up and got their costumes back in order so it wouldn’t look like they had fucked one another. Though you could smell it on them both.

 

“Okay everyone, it’s the time you all been waiting for. Time to take of those masks” a person said.

 

Harry whipped off his mask as his partner did the same and he looked shocked at who he had just fucked.

 

“YOU!?” they both exclaimed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of that one. Let your imagination go wild on who Harry’s partner is. Again not telling you who it is, you can make your own guess.**


	157. Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my third Halloween chap. Hope you like it. Sorry that it’s not Halloween-esque like my other two. I ran out of ideas and I’ve been itching to post this one for awhile.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 157: Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis**

Tracey moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw her best friend Daphne suckling on one of her erect nipples.

 

“Mmmm, now that’s a great way to wake up” Tracey commented.

 

Daphne pulled her head up making Tracey’s nipple pop out of her mouth.

 

“Like that babe, then you’ll love this” she said as she was tracing patterns on Tracey’s other breast.

 

“Lay it on me Daph” Tracey said.

 

“You heard her” Daphne said turning her head to look behind her.

 

Out of the shadows Harry came out as naked as the day he was born. Jutting out was his massive staff. Tracey saw it and licked her lips.

 

“Fuck, I want it, I want it now” she whined.

 

“You heard her Harry, give the slut what she wants” Daphne said then began sucking on Tracey’s nipple again.

 

Harry wasted no time and climbed onto the bed and pushed his rod into Tracey’s wet cunt. Tracey gasped and winced slightly as she was being stretched further than she had ever been stretched. Harry was so big and thick. She didn’t know if Harry would fit fully inside her. Harry stopped with himself halfway sheathed inside Tracey and then proceeded to slowly draw out. Tracey gasped and moaned til Harry only had his head in then pushed back deeper than he was before. This had Tracey arch her hips as she gave out a throaty moan.

 

Daphne watched her friend’s facial expressions as she kept doing her job and found it amusing the kinds of faces Tracey made as she was getting fucked by the biggest, thickest piece of meat she’d ever had. She was so pleased though that that piece of meat was all of hers.

 

Tracey was withering in pleasure as she was getting royally screwed. Never before has a cock ever made her feel so much pleasure. It touched every sensitive area inside her that she knew she was getting mini orgasm because of it. It didn’t help that her friend’s mouth was sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body too.

 

Harry was sawing in and out of Tracey as he moved and stuck two fingers into Daphne’s twat. Daphne gasped as she was invaded then began moving her hips in time with Harry’s plunges.

 

“Oh Harry baby, mmmm, fuck me. Fuck me good” Daphne moaned.

 

The blond bombshell Slytherin was still groping Tracey’s tits along with her mouth licking every inch of supple skin.

 

Tracey let out a loud gasp as she came. Her cunt clenched around Harry’s cock.

 

“OH FUCK!” she screamed.

 

Harry tried holding back his load, but Tracey was milking too tight and he unleashed it. Tracey felt Harry’s seed slash her walls and grinned.

 

 _Who’d ever thought getting fucked by a lion would be so goddamn good_ she thought.

 

Daphne was on the verge of her orgasm when Harry pulled out. Daphne mewled at the lose.

 

“Harry” she whined.

 

Harry then lunged in and began using his Parseltongue, which brought Daphne to the brink quickly.

 

“OH GOD!” Daphne screamed.

 

Harry’s face was bathed in Daphne’s juices. He licked her clean then pulled out only to be met with Tracey’s tongue to clean up what was on his face. Daphne was panting as she came down from her extreme.

 

“How was that sweetie?” Harry asked.

 

“Fucking incredible babe, but now I want you in me” Daphne said as she laid back spreading her legs wide.

 

Harry got hard right away seeing the ripe peach. He climbed on top of Daphne and kissed her heatedly as he slipped into her with practice ease. Daphne moaned into the kiss as she was deliciously stretched like all the times before. Once fully sheathed inside Harry began rocking back and forth at the pace he always started with when he fucked her. Daphne bit her lip in pleasure as she stared straight into Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry stared right back conveying all the lust, passion and love he had for her. She conveyed the same through her eyes as they once again kissed each other.

 

Beside them totally ignored Tracey watched the hottest thing she had ever seen. Sure she had spotted a few couples rutting one another, but never with this intensity, this kind of passion before. She was getting turned on by the sight. A hand made its way down to her cunt as her eyes kept locked onto the erotic sight. The other hand cupped and massaged her tits.

 

Daphne was panting, grunting and moaning as she felt Harry slide in and out of her numerous times. Never giving pause to his pumping, he knew just how to strum her just right. When and where to hit every pleasure spot she had at the right time. Her head snaps back as she feels an orgasm speed through.

 

“Oh Harry” she moans throatily.

 

Harry is sweating as he grunts along pushing himself in and out repeatedly. He bring his head down to the crook of Daphne’s neck savoring her sweet sweat flavored skin. He could hear her cries of passion in his ear and it just spurs him on. Soon it is too much and be releases his precious seed into Daphne’s convulsing cunt.

 

Heavily panting his heard between the two, but that is broken as a loud moan is heard and they turn their heads to see Tracey bringing herself to a climax.

 

When Tracey comes down she sees she has an audience.

 

“Fuck Trace, I knew you diddled yourself, but that was damn loud” Daphne said.

 

Tracey blushed.

 

“You got me excited” she said.

 

“Well then, we best do something about that eh Harry love” Daphne said looking at her lover with a smoldering look.

 

“I agree Daph, besides we’ve got all day” Harry said.

 

It wasn’t til dinner time when the three emerged from bed all feeling more satisfied than they have ever felt in their life.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: again sorry that this wasn’t a Halloween one, but I couldn’t think of one for this last chap and I already had this one at the ready. Hope you like it.**


	158. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 158: Penelope Clearwater**

 

Penny threw her head back she felt her cunt being violated. Her loud moans echoed throughout the room. Her body was humming with pleasure as was being used over and over. Her arms were trembling trying to support herself. She could hear the grunts from behind her, of her lover thrusting in and out of her over and over.

 

“So fucking good. Your pussy feels so fucking good around my cock” he moaned.

 

“I love your cock inside me. I always want it in me wherever, whenever. You can fuck me anytime you please Harry” Penny gasped.

 

“That’s my horny bitch” Harry said slapping her ass.

 

Penny gasped in mixed pleasure and pain at the smacking of skin.

 

“Heh, you’d have known you got off on spanking. You’re just full of surprises my slutty Raven” Harry said as he felt Penny’s cunt contract tightly when his hand hit her ass.

 

“More, need more” Penny mumbled.

 

“With pleasure” Harry said as he began spanking Penny’s ass.

 

Penny could feel her cunt clench with every firm smack she got and it just drove her over the edge. She swore she saw a light as she hit her peak. Her arms gave out and when she awoke she was lying on her back. Her body covered with sweat and sex. She looked and saw Harry  gently drawing all over her body with his finger. He’d dip his finger into her wet cunt for some ‘ink’ then continued to draw on her.

 

“Amusing yourself are we?” she asked.

 

“Very, I love your body Penny. It’s a wonderland” Harry said.

 

Penny smiled and pulled Harry’s head down and they kissed. Their kiss deepen and soon he was on top of her. Penny didn’t mind since she was ready for more. She shifted her hips signaling what she wanted.

 

“You just can never get enough, can you?” Harry chuckled.

 

“No, now give it to me, please” Penny pleaded.

 

“As you wish” Harry said.

 

Harry then slid right back into Penny’s quim. She moaned with satisfaction as she was once again filled. Harry started off slow this time to savor the moment. His pumped was firm and sure and Penny was enjoying every moment of it. They kept kissing one another though their kisses soon moved from each other’s lips to the face and everywhere else. The neck, earlobes, no where was really off-limits to them.

 

They continued their erotic tango til they both hit their climaxes.

 

“Love you Harry” Penny said.

 

“Love you too, Penny” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I apologize if this wasn’t as good as it could be. I am a bit rusty. I promise the next one should be better than this one.**


	159. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 159: Cho Chang**

 

Harry blinked as he looked at the note that Cho had somehow slipped into his pocket. He read it again just to make sure.

 

_Meet me in the Room of Requirements after curfew._

_Cho_

 

Harry was unsure if he should meet Cho, but in the end here he was on the seventh floor in front of the door that would lead him into the Room of Requirements. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. After taking a few moments to collect himself he opened the door that was in front of him. His eyes bulged at what he saw.

 

The room was a total cliché of a romantic setting. It had a roaring fire, a bear skin rug in front of the fire, a huge four poster bed with what appeared to be silk sheets. And there standing in a dark blue negligee was Cho that even though it covered her was so sheer you could see all of her.

 

Harry made a choking noise.

 

“Harry, I am so glad you could make it” Cho said like she wasn’t wearing such a sheer outfit.

 

Harry was still trying to compute what the hell was going on.

 

“I wanted to do something special for you Harry” Cho said.

 

“Wh-wh-wh-what” Harry uttered.

 

Cho smirked.

 

“Please Harry, let me do this” she said.

 

Harry just nodded as his eyes kept roaming Cho’s body never stopping at one spot too long.

 

Cho smiled and took Harry by the hand and led him over to the bed. She laid him down and began undressing him. Once he was down to his boxers Cho rose up and laid on top of Harry and began kissing him. Harry kissed Cho back as his hands began to roam her body. Cho moaned as she felt Harry’s hands. She then muttered a phrase under her breath and her negligee vanished from her body. Harry was surprised by this.

 

“I charmed it so it would disappear if I said a certain word” Cho said.

 

Harry just nodded and went back to his exploration now without the blockage of any kind of clothing. He felt Cho’s silky smooth skin under his fingers. Her taut stomach, her luscious breasts, her hard nipples, her wet pussy. It all felt so good.

 

Cho was withering in pleasure as Harry played with her. She then gasped as she felt two of Harry’s fingers move inside her. Her hips jumped and jerked in motion with Harry’s fingers. Harry had moved his head to her breasts to taste them.

 

“Oh Harry” Cho moaned.

 

Harry let his teeth graze the surface of Cho’s breasts avoiding her nipples. He ran his tongue over to sooth the sensitive skin. He continued this action making Cho gasp and whimper. He kept up his pumping and used his thumb to rub Cho’s exposed clit.

 

“OH GOD!” Cho screamed as she came.

 

Harry felt his hand get coated with Cho’s essence. He then brought the hand up and smeared it all over Cho’s chest and lapped it up.

 

Cho moaned feeling Harry do this. Then she felt Harry’s cock enter her and she let out a drawn out moan as she was getting stretched and filled. When she was completely full she looked to see Harry’s dazzling green eyes.

 

Harry began thrusting in and out of Cho relishing her tight cunt. He felt Cho’s dig into his back, but he didn’t mind as he sped up his thrusting. Cho wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist wanting to keep him inside her. Harry kept going speeding up his pumps till he was practically hammering Cho’s core. He then spewed his seed into Cho as he was coming down from another high.

 

Cho was panting hard as she wiped some sweat from her brow. She looked to Harry and found he was still embedded within her.

 

“Harry?” she asked.

 

“Just don’t want to leave yet” Harry said.

 

“You never have to” Cho said.

 

They kissed and fell asleep.

 

 

**End**


	160. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: been a long time since I’ve done a M rated Luna one. So here it is. Naughty use of playground equipment. Got this idea from the story NILF by EroSlackerMicha.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 160: Luna Lovegood**

 

Harry sighed as he was being tugged along by a very exuberant Luna Lovegood.

 

“Tell me where we’re going Luna?” he asked.

 

“Nope, it’s a surprise” Luna sang in her angelic tone.

 

Harry sighed yet again.

 

“We’re here” Luna said.

 

Harry looked around and saw that Luna had led him to a playground. He looked at the blond with a confused look on his face.

 

“Luna, what are we doing here?” he asked.

 

“We’re going to have some fun” Luna said with a smile.

 

Harry just stared at Luna.

 

Luna however was un-phased by the look or she just ignored it. You can never tell with her sometimes. She then led over to a swing and pushed him to sit and then went behind him and began pushing him.

 

“Luna, I can push myself” Harry said.

 

“I know, but this is fun too” Luna said.

 

Harry sighed and let Luna have her way.

 

Luna pushed Harry for a while then she stopped him.

 

“Something wrong Luna?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, I want to swing too” Luna pouted.

 

“Well I can get off and I can push you for a while” Harry offered.

 

“No, I have a much better idea” Luna said with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Before Harry could ask what Luna’s idea was she moved around and straddle Harry. Her skirt she was wearing seemed to flip up and her panties was right against his crotch.

 

“There, now we can both swing” she said.

 

Harry gulped as he felt their centers touch.

 

“Now pump those legs Harry” Luna commanded.

 

Harry nodded and began moving his legs back and forth doing his best to ignore the growing heat in Luna’s center. They swung together for a while and then Harry noticed Luna was grinding into him.

 

“Luna, what are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Just enjoying the ride” Luna said.

 

She then pulled her wand out and muttered a few spells and Harry saw Luna’s panties were gone.

 

“Luna” Harry squawked.

 

Luna said nothing as she shifted a bit to give herself some space between her and Harry. She then unzipped Harry’s pants and fished out his hard cock. She then moved again and lowered herself onto Harry. They both groaned as they joined.

 

“Luna” Harry gasped.

 

“Just keep swinging Harry, keep going” Luna panting as she gently humped Harry.

 

Harry just kept swinging. He felt Luna pumping her legs out whenever they went back and he’d pump his legs out when they went forward. It was an odd sensation of swinging and fucking at the same time. They were both thrilling feelings, but completely different too.

 

Luna had her arms wrapped around Harry’s neck with her faced buried in said neck. She was licking, sucking and nibbling on Harry’s neck and earlobe. She was still humping Harry, but now in a more harder and faster pace in time with their swinging.

 

Harry hoped and prayed that no one would come by since he really didn’t want to have to explain this. Little did he know that Luna placed up notice-me-not wards around the park so they were complete safe. She just didn’t tell Harry this.

 

They kept this up til the both came and Luna hopped off of Harry looking pleased with herself.

 

“Luna what was that?” Harry asked with his juice covered cock hanging out.

 

“Just wanted to try something fun” Luna said with a smile.

 

“But what if we got caught?” Harry asked.

 

Luna shrugged like she didn’t care and Harry sighed and was about to put his dick back into his pants when Luna stopped him.

 

“We’ve still got more playing to do” she said.

 

The rest of the afternoon Luna and Harry spent having some fun with the playground equipment. Harry would never look at a playground the same again.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: last chap of 2012. See you in 2013. Oh and I am still willing to take ideas from you. Just tell me in your review here or PM me through my ff.net account. Either one will do.**


	161. Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: been a while since I did a Narcissa chap. This kind of a school chap, not Hogwarts related at all. Just to let you know also I am also getting back to my normal system of jumping between an M and non M every other chap. Also I will not do any anal in any of my stories here. I am not against it at all I just can’t get myself to write it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 161: Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Harry sighed as he made his way to the Malfoy house. He was picked to give Draco his homework since he was sick. He didn’t want do it, but like stated before he was selected since everyone in class had their name in a bowl and whenever a student in the class was sick a name was drawn and the person whose name was drawn had to go to their sick classmate’s home to give them their homework. It was someone different every time if the sick person was sick for more than one day. So Harry was glad he only had to do it once.

 

He got to the door and knocked. The person who answered was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mom.

 

“Yes, can I help you?” she asked.

 

“Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I am Harry Potter, I am here to give Draco his homework” Harry said politely.

 

“Oh yes, please come in” Narcissa said.

 

Harry nodded and came in. Narcissa led Harry to Draco’s room.

 

“He’s sleeping, but you can set it on his desk and I’ll make sure he knows” Narcissa said.

 

Harry nodded and went into Draco’s room and placed the homework on Draco’s messy desk. He then left without a sound. Once back in the hall Harry now noticed that Narcissa was wearing only a bathrobe. He gulped slightly.

 

It was a known fact throughout the school that Narcissa Malfoy was MILF. A very hot, sexy MILF. She may be old, but she had such a fine figure still. She looked younger than her real age. She still had high firm tits that were about a D cup. Great legs that were nicely toned and she had such a beautiful voice that made every male that hears get hard.

 

“Do you need to go right away Harry or can you stay for a bit?” Narcissa asked.

 

“I can stay for a bit Mrs. Malfoy” Harry said feeling his pants tighten.

 

“Good, follow me to the sitting room and I’ll get us some tea” Narcissa said.

 

Harry nodded. He followed Narcissa to the living room and sat down while she then headed to the kitchen to make tea for them both. When she returned she had came back with a teapot full of hot tea along with two cups and biscuits to munch on. The two ate and drank their tea in silence then Narcissa placed her cup down and moved over to sit by Harry, who was sitting on the sofa. She sat close and rested a hand very close to Harry’s twitchy ‘little’ guy.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing?” Harry asked as calmly as he could.

 

“I am seducing you Harry” Narcissa whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry nearly fucking came feeling Narcissa’s hot breath in his ear. He then felt Narcissa unzip his pants and slip her hand in and fished out his not so ‘little’ guy.

 

“Oh my, you are much bigger than my husband” Narcissa said with lust in her eyes.

 

Harry felt his ego get a big jump hearing that.

 

“I just got to have it” Narcissa said drooling slightly.

 

She then got on her knees and took Harry whole. Harry gasped as he felt Narcissa’s mouth enclose around him. Now Harry have had plenty of girls suck him off. But none of them compared to Narcissa, she was a fucking pro. He groaned as he bucked his hips into Narcissa’s slobbering mouth.  She swirled her tongue around the entire length as she stared up at Harry. Her hands was resting on Harry’s thighs to give her leverage.

 

Harry kept getting blown then he came as Narcissa gulped it down. She then sucked him clean and pulled up.

 

“Tasty” she said licking her lips.

 

Harry was panting then he watched as Narcissa stood and pulled off her robe to reveal her nude body. Her skin was flawless with her D cup breasts standing tall with no sag at all. Her cunt was free of hair. Harry rose again at the sight, which made Narcissa smile as she saw the sight. She then sauntered over to the couch swaying her hips seductively. She then laid down making sure her legs were open for Harry. She then crooked her finger to Harry.

 

Harry obeyed and dropping his pants and walking out of them as well as tugging down his boxers too. He got over and stood over Narcissa.

 

“Fuck me Harry, I want that cock in my pussy now” Narcissa said huskily.

 

Harry wasn’t about to say no. He got on top of Narcissa and with Narcissa holding his rod he slid into her hot core. Narcissa gasped as she was filled and stretched.

 

“Oh fucking god” she moaned.

 

Harry was amazed at how tight Narcissa was even at her age. She mustn’t get it all very much to be this tight.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a decent cock in me” Narcissa said.

 

Harry then began thrusting in and out of Narcissa in a bit of disbelief that he was fucking the hottest MILF ever. He felt Narcissa wrap her arms around Harry’s body, holding him close. She then grabbed the back of Harry’s head and pushed down to her ample chest.

 

Harry didn’t fight it at all and began feasting on the two delicious melons in front of him. He heard Narcissa groan as she thrusted her chest pushing it more into his adventurous mouth.

 

“Suck my tit Harry, suck them. Oh fucking god yes. Pound me, fucking pound me I want your come inside me. I want it now” Narcissa mewled.

 

Harry kept going knowing he was closing in on his peak. He rammed in hard one last time burying himself deep within Narcissa as he came. Narcissa gave out a satisfied sigh as she felt her walls get splashed and painted with Harry’s seed. Her hands stroked Harry’s hair gently.

 

“That was lovely” she said.

 

Harry was panting as he licked Narcissa’s tits tasting her sweet sweat. Narcissa shivered feeling Harry’s wet appendage against her skin.

 

“You want more?” she asked.

 

Harry response was his cock getting hard again.

 

“I so love the male teen sex drive. They can go on and on for so long” Narcissa praised.

 

Harry began moving in and out of Narcissa only to be stopped.

 

“Lets change thing up a bit” she said.

 

Harry just nodded. He then got off Narcissa and they repositioned themselves so Narcissa was not on her knees, her hands gripping the arm of the couch, her ass sticking out.

 

“Now fuck me” she commanded.

 

Harry wasted no time at all and inserted his cock back into Narcissa. He grabbed a hold of Narcissa’s hips and used them for leverage. He pumped in and out of Narcissa’s pussy.

 

“Oh yes, this feels so much better. You’re touching so many more places in me” the hot blond moaned.

 

Harry grunted as sweat accumulated on his brow, his shirt sticking to his skin. He had never fucked a girl like this before. Hell, he had never fucked a girl ever before. This was his first time and he never thought his first time would be with Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of a classmate of his. It was so much better than he had ever imagined.

 

“OH YES!” Narcissa shouted as she came.

 

Harry spewed his second load into Narcissa’s quim.

 

“Mom?”

 

Standing in the doorway of the living room was Draco Malfoy.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s where I’ll end it. There will be no sequel at all to this one. I’ll leave what happens afterwards to your imagination. Go wild.**


	162. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 162: Parvati Patil**

 

Parvati winced as she was nicked by a cutting curse sent by a Death Eater. She muttered a curse word under her breath as she returned fire. She along with several of her DA members were taking on Death Eaters in a fight. The DA group that consisted of Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini and herself. They were looking for possible Death Eater bases and they were on the last one on their possible list of DE bases when they actually found one. Now they were fighting for their lives.

 

“Parv, you alright?”

 

Parvati heard the voice of Dean.

 

“Yeah, I just want to get the guy who cut me” she called back.

 

“Good luck on that, these bastards are everywhere” Dean said as he ducked a curse.

 

Parvati nodded as she fired off two curses hoping they hit some Death Eaters.

 

They kept going fighting on, but they realized that it was futile since neither side was gaining any ground. Soon a burst of spells came flying over the DA members’ heads. They all turned and found that Harry had joined the fight. They were relieved since they were all getting tired and each had several minor injuries.

 

“Sorry I am late you guys, but I was held up by a few lackeys who think they could kill me” Harry said.

 

“Showed them who’s boss, huh Harry?” Seamus asked with a grin.

 

“Yeah, you could say that. They are now back at the jail awaiting to be interrogated” Harry said.

 

The DA group nodded.

 

“Now then, lets finish this. The twins created these new devices and told me to field test them” Harry said.

 

He handed them all each an egg shaped object.

 

“What is it?” Parvati asked eyeing the egg shaped object with suspicion since she knew the twins quite well.

 

“The twins said it’s the magical equivalent of the muggle hand grenade” Harry said.

 

“Awesome” Dean and Seamus said in awe.

 

Blaise eyed the egg shaped device curiously.

 

“What do we do with them?” Parvati asked.

 

“You see the hole in the top, tap it with your wand then chuck it” Harry said.

 

They all did what they were told and soon loud explosions with brilliant light displays were seen and heard.

 

“Only the twins would make something like this” Dean said shaking his head as his ears rang slightly.

 

“Are they down?” Blaise asked.

 

There was a pause, but they heard nothing and saw no curses flying at them.

 

“Lets go, but remain on guard” Harry advised.

 

They nodded and found ten Death Eaters on the ground. A few had limbs blown off while others were probably knock out or dead.

 

“Check them all and for the ones alive tie them up and send them to the jail” Harry said.

 

Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Blaise checked them all and tied up the ones they could save and left the dead or dying ones.

 

“All set?” Harry asked.

 

The DA group nodded.

 

“Lets go” Harry said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Parvati was glad to be back. She filed her report and headed to get changed and get checked on. She had a few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious really. Once she got checked out she wanted to sleep. She was so tired.

 

“Hey there my Precious Patil” Harry said.

 

Parvati smiled. She knew that Harry only used that nickname with her, never with her sister.

 

“Hey Harry” she greeted.

 

Harry then wrapped an arm around Parvati’s waist and kissed her. Parvati melted into the kiss as she pressed her body against Harry’s. All of her weariness had left her.

 

“So, how do you feel?” Harry asked.

 

“Tired” Parvati said.

 

“Come on, lets get that taken care of then” Harry said.

 

Parvati grinned as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s, pressing her body against Harry’s arm.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Parvati groaned as she felt Harry’s hands rub her back. His hands kneaded the tight muscles in her back and it soothed her. She was sitting up on the bed with Harry behind her working her back. She was in her nightwear, which consisted of her wearing one of Harry’s shirts and a pair of panties.

 

“Feel better?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, it feels amazing” Parvati said.

 

“That’s good” Harry said.

 

Parvati murmured with delight as Harry began working her shoulders and neck. Harry was really good at massages and it was one of Parvati’s favorite things about besides his dazzling green eyes, lopsided smile and great body.

 

It didn’t take long for Parvati to fall asleep from the everything that had happened today along with Harry’s very talented hands. Harry smiled and gently laid Parvati down on the bed then laid down beside her pulling the blankets over them both.

 

“Night Parv” he said then kissed before fall asleep himself.

 

Parvati had a smile on her face as she slept.

 

 

**End**


	163. Hufflepuff Girls

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I want to thank Slytherin66 for this idea. Harry gets some Puff love. (Note if you get the pun I was aiming towards congrats. If you don’t here’s a few hints: yellow cartoon people, donuts and mmm donuts).**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 163: Hufflepuff Girls (Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones & Megan Jones)**

 

Somewhere in the castle three people met in secret.

 

“So we’re all agreed on this?” one of them asked.

 

The other two nodded.

 

“Good, then let Operation: Lightning Bolt begin” the first one said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry Potter wandered down the corridor with a frown on his face. He had nothing really to do and he was bored. Hermione was in full study mode and that meant she shouldn’t be disturbed unless you wanted to wake up in the hospital wing severely hexed multiple times by many different and creative curse. Sadly Ron was one of those few victims. He thought it was a good idea to bug Hermione since he had a transfiguration essay he needed doing. He’s be in the hospital wing for two weeks now.

 

“Hi Harry.”

 

Harry looked up and smiled. In front of him was Susan Bones, a member of the DA.

 

“Hi Sue, how are you today?” he asked.

 

“Fine Harry, and you?” Susan asked.

 

“Can’t complain. I just have nothing to do at the moment. So I am a bit bored” Harry said.

 

“Oh, then I have something you’d love that would help pass the time” Susan said brightly.

 

“Really what is it?” Harry asked.

 

He then saw black as he was stunned in the back. He fell forward and hit the floor.

 

“Megan, that wasn’t necessary. I had Harry where I wanted him” Susan said putting her hands on her hips slightly glaring at her dorm mate.

 

“Sorry, I jumped the wand” Megan said apologetically.

 

“Whatever, Hannah should have the room set up by now. Lets get going” Susan said.

 

Megan threw an invisibility cloak over Harry as Susan levitated Harry with her wand. They headed to the Room of Requirement where Hannah was waiting for them.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry groaned as he awoke. He felt a slight twinge of pain from when he landed on the floor, but that wasn’t really painful. He blinked a few times and he found he was lying a huge bed in a great big room.

 

“Where am I?” he asked himself.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake. I was worried you’d be out for a while.”

 

Harry turned and saw it was Hannah. Another member of the DA. She was wearing a robe.

 

“Hey Hannah, where am I?” Harry asked.

 

“The Room of Requirements silly” Hannah said with a giggle.

 

“Oh, um, why am I here?” Harry asked.

 

“Well Harry, we thought it was high time for you to be awarded for all the things you’ve done over the years to keep not only us, but the castle safe” Susan said entering wearing a robe just like her house mate.

 

“And who is ‘we’?” Harry asked cautiously.

 

“That we be the three of us Harry” Megan said entering wearing the same thing as her two dorm mates.

 

“Okay, and what’s this reward then?” Harry asked curiously.

 

In unison the three Hufflepuffs dropped their robes and Harry sat there slack-jawed as he stared at all the glorious skin before his eyes.

 

Megan Jones was a blonde with a nice figure and the smallest in stature of the three. Her skin was a healthy pink. Her breasts was a modest B cup and she had sparse yellow hair that covered her cunt. Hannah had honey brown hair that was tied in a plait. Her breasts were a nice C cup and she had no hair covering her cunt at all. Last was Susan who was the tallest of the three only by a few inches. She of course had the biggest rack that by Harry’s guess was close to a D cup maybe mid D. Susan also had no hair on her cunt.

 

Harry felt himself get very hard that it hurt.

 

“Oh girls, looks like we’re going to have a fun night tonight” Hannah said spotting Harry’s bulge.

 

“Yummy, I want my mouth around that” Megan said licking her lips.

 

Susan just stared with total lust.

 

Like in a trance of some kind the three Puffs moved forward and began stripping Harry of his clothes totally forgetting they could use magic. They just wanted him naked and magic in their mental state would hinder them. Harry did nothing to stop them as he groaned he felt their hands stroke and roam his body.

 

Hannah licked Harry’s muscled chest making him shiver. Megan moved up and began kissing Harry. Harry kissed Megan back grabbing a hold of her head to keep her still. Their tongue battled one another for dominance. Susan went down and used her hand to stroke Harry’s cock making it twitch and jump in her hand.

 

“So big” Susan murmured as she moved her head down and rubbed her cheek against the flesh phallus. She could feel the great heat from the organ and it just made her wet.

 

Hannah was still licking Harry’s chest as her hands rubbed and massaged.

 

Megan and Harry finally pulled away both red faced and panting. Harry’s hands moved from Megan’s head to her chest. He groped Megan’s breasts making her moan.

 

“Harry” she groaned.

 

Harry moved his head in and began kissing, licking and sucking on Megan’s neck. He let out a groan as he felt Susan’s mouth engulf his dick. He thrusted his hips up instinctively as Susan blew him.

 

Hannah moved down and helped her best friend in her endeavor. She licked and sucked Harry’s sac as Susan sucked Harry’s rod.

 

Megan pulled away then turned herself so her butt was facing Harry. She moved back and pushed her cunt into Harry’s face.

 

“Lick me Harry” she pleaded.

 

Harry grabbed Megan’s rump and began eating her out.

 

Megan moaned then focused again. She nudged Susan away and took Harry’s slimy cock into her mouth. She then moved up and began sucking on Harry’s cock head while Susan and Hannah licked the length and his sac. They’d then switch positions with Susan taking Harry’s head and Megan and Hannah the length, then it would be Hannah taking the head and Susan and Megan taking the length then back to the start.

 

Harry did his best to keep his mind on the task at hand, which was eating out Megan, but damn, these girls sure know how to pleasure his cock. It made him think they have done this before. To tell the truth though this was the first time they’ve ever done this before. They were just in perfect sync with one another.

 

Unable to hold back any more Harry pulled back from his treat.

 

“Going to come” he warned.

 

This just made the three girls work harder and soon Harry erupted. His white cream splattered everywhere landing on each of the girls’ faces and hair. They licked up what they could even if it made licking it off one another.

 

Harry went back to eating Megan though he felt his hands get pulled away from her ass. He looked and saw that it was Susan and Hannah. The two girls took his hands and guided them to their waiting cunts. They moaned as Harry’s fingers plunged into them.

 

So Harry got back to eating out Megan while he finger fucked Susan and Hannah.

 

This went on til the three girls all came. Megan was the first since she was the closest to her peak. Susan and Hannah followed her. The three girls rested for a bit then they started to move.

 

“I claim his cock first” Hannah declared.

 

This had Susan and Megan grumble a bit.

 

Hannah rushed over and then lowered herself onto Harry’s staff. She moaned as she was impaled. When she had fully taken in Harry she began to move back and forth, up and down. She moaned and groaned as she fucked herself on Harry.

 

Susan and Megan began both kissing Harry as Harry groped both of their breasts. The two girls moaned and murmured wanting more and more.

 

“Harry, play with my tits. Merlin, yes they are all yours” Susan said as she thrusted her chest into Harry’s hands.

 

Megan let Susan have her fun as she moved down to Harry’s torso and began grinding herself against it. She was facing Hannah and pulled her fellow dorm mate into a steamy kiss. Hannah moaned as she felt Megan’s tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Soon she and Megan were battling one another with their wet appendages. Megan grabbed a hold of Hannah’s chest and began playing with it. Hannah of course repaid the favor and groped Megan’s chest.

 

Susan and Harry kept kissing as Harry continued to paw at her chest. He paid much attention to her hard nipples flicking the two pebbles making her to gasp and moan louder. Susan’s nipples were really sensitive and it was getting her wetter and wetter. Damn, she just had a mini orgasm from just Harry’s playing with her nipples.

 

Hannah was still bouncing up and down on Harry as Megan gave her more stimulation than she could handle. She came and then fell off of Harry’s cock. Megan swooped in and licked and sucked up all of Hannah’s juices that was on Harry. She kept grinding herself against Harry leaving a nice wet spot on his body.

 

“My turn” Susan said as soon as she saw the opening.

 

Megan pouted since she was about to claim her turn, but Susan beat her to it.

 

Susan though wanted something different. She got on her hands and knees presenting herself to Harry. Harry got up and knee walked over to Susan and pushed his still hard cock into her quim. Susan gasped as she felt Harry fill her.

 

“Oh, so big and thick” Susan moaned.

 

Harry then began to thrust in and out of Susan. Hannah was taking a rest and Megan got under Susan and began to attack on Susan’s swaying breasts.

 

“Oh fuck, Meg, you have to do that?” Susan moaned.

 

Megan smirked as she nipped at Susan’s nipples as her hands grabbed a hold of the two mounds to keep them steady.

 

Harry pumped away holding on to Susan’s hips to give him leverage.

 

Susan was in barrage of pleasure. With Harry violating her pussy and Megan feasting on her tits. It was driving her crazy. She was sure she already had a couple mini orgasms just with Megan playing with her ‘girls’. Harry was driving it to the ultimate brink. She knew she wasn’t going to last.

 

“OH GOD!” Susan screamed as she came.

 

Harry felt Susan clench around him and he rammed in one more time and released his load into her.

 

Susan sighed as she felt Harry’s seed coat her insides. She slumped over with Megan getting out from underneath her in the nick of time.

 

“Finally, now you’re all mine” Megan said with a grin.

 

Harry was panting slightly.

 

“Give me a moment” he said.

 

Megan though didn’t want to wait. She grabbed Harry and kissed him hard. She fell back bring him with her. She then withered and rubbed herself against Harry, which got him hard again. As soon as he was Megan thrusted her hips. Harry knew what Megan wanted and wasted no time in delving into his third cunt of the night.

 

Megan moaned as Harry entered.

 

“Oh fuck, you’re so big” Megan moaned.

 

Harry then began thrusting in and out of Megan.

 

Hannah, who had recovered now crawled over to her best friend and began licking Susan’s pussy. She saw Harry’s come oozing out and just couldn’t resist. Susan moaned as she awoke.

 

“Hannah” Susan said.

 

Hannah looked up and smiled with Susan’s juices coving her face and smiled then went back to eating out her best friend.

 

Susan moaned.

 

“No fair, you get to eat me, but I don’t get to eat you” she said through her moans.

 

Hannah pulled away.

 

“Well lets see what we can do about that” she said.

 

The two best friends were then in a sixty-nine and began eating out one another knowing just what the other liked.

 

Meanwhile Harry was fucking Megan harder and harder.

 

“Yes, harder, faster! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!” Megan screamed.

 

Harry was sweating hard as he pounded hard in and out of Megan.

 

“YES! YES! YES! YES!” Megan screamed as she came.

 

Harry kept going since he was far from his peak still. However Megan was spent. So Harry pulled out and turned to see Hannah and Susan each reaching their own peak. Hannah rolled off of Susan with her face covered with sweet Susan juice with Susan’s face the same covered in sweet Hannah juice.

 

“Oh look Hannah, Harry’s in need of some help,” Susan said.

 

“Well Sue, go on and help him,” Hannah said.

 

Susan nodded and went over to Harry and sandwiched her breasts so Harry’s cock was the filler. She then began sliding them up and down using Megan’s juices as lubricant.

 

Harry groaned as he began thrusting up and down titty fucking Susan. Susan dipped her head down to lick the bulbous head. This only made Harry go faster.

 

“Shit, here it comes” Harry said.

 

His seed busted out coating Susan’s tits. Hannah raced over to clean up the mess. Once the mess was clean they all laid there.

 

“Thanks girls, this was the best ever,” Harry said.

 

“No need to thank us yet Harry” Hannah said.

 

“Yeah, we’ve got all night” Susan said.

 

“Plus tomorrow too” Megan said since it was a weekend.

 

Harry grinned. This was going to be a weekend that he’d never forget.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, what do you think? Oh, and to let you know I need ideas for Luna stories that are M rated/lemon ones. I don’t have any and in need of them. So if you can send me what you can of Luna I’d appreciate it. Thanks.**


	164. Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 164: Tracey Davis**

 

Tracey groaned as she rolled over. Her head was throbbing with a massive headache. What in the hell did she do last night? She felt the memories of last night come back to her in a hazy daze. Nothing made any sense and that made her furrow her brow. Why couldn’t she remember?

 

“You’re awake, I’m glad.”

 

Tracey’s eyes snapped opened and she rolled over to see who spoke, but fell off whatever she was lying on. She winced as she landed on the hard floor and rubbed her backside. It didn’t help her headache either since the quick movement just brought on a new wave of pain.

 

“Hey, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine Potter, just fine” Tracey said in a grumble.

 

She then snapped her head up. Potter? What was Potter doing here? Where was here? Oh, note to self, stop with the fast movements. There leaning against the door frame was one Harry Potter. He had his arms crossed looking at Tracey with brilliant green eyes. His arms were folded with on holding a cup of coffee.

 

“You’re in my apartment. You got a little too friendly after having a lot to drink last night. I brought you here to sleep it off. I never knew you were a touchy feely kind of drunk” Harry said with amusement at the end.

 

“I am not touchy feely” Tracey said stubbornly.

 

“Really, then you groping me multiple times was all my imagination” Harry said still amused.

 

Tracey blushed.

 

“D-did I do that?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. No one else saw so you rep is protected” Harry said.

 

Tracey breathed a sigh. Even though Hogwarts was long gone she still had a bit of a rep she wanted to maintain though some of her cool exterior had warmed up some after the war.

 

“What did happen last night?” she asked.

 

“Aside from the groping?” Harry asked.

 

Tracey nodded as she sat up, slowly.

 

“Well as you remember it was a party for the DMLE?” Harry asked.

 

Tracey nodded slowly as it was slowly coming back to her. It was an office party for some reason though for the life of her she could remember the reason. She ignored that part since that wasn’t important. What she remembered was having a good time laughing and talking to her co-workers as well as drinking quite a bit. Though she didn’t think she drank that much.

 

“Someone slipped a bunch of muggle alcohol to the party. Though we have a high tolerance to muggle alcohol if you drink enough you’ll get wasted no matter what” Harry said.

 

Tracey groaned. She was taken down by muggle means. It sounded like some farfetched story she’d read in the _Quibbler_ or something.

 

“Anyway, by the time the party was winding down you were pretty much out of it and I volunteered to take you home. Though I didn’t where you lived so I took you home with me and placed you on the couch here” Harry said now sitting in the chair by the couch.

 

He had placed a hot cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of Tracey. Beside the coffee was a hangover potion. Tracey wasted no time and down the hangover potion then took a drink of the coffee to wash out the terrible taste of the potion.

 

“Feel better?” Harry asked.

 

“A bit, thanks Potter” Tracey said.

 

“Whatever happened to Harry? You called me that _a lot_ last night” Harry asked.

 

“I wasn’t myself last night Potter” Tracey said after taking a good drink of coffee.

 

“Really, I liked who I saw last night. She was actually really fun” Harry said.

 

Tracey groaned as she wondered what the heck she did last night.

 

“Come on, you were very playful and giggly I might add” Harry said with amusement.

 

“I am not playful nor giggly Potter” Tracey grumbled.

 

Harry snorted, but said nothing.

 

“So what now Potter?” Tracey asked feeling her headache go away.

 

“You go home, enjoy your weekend and I’ll see at work on Monday” Harry said casually.

 

“That’s it?” Tracey asked suspiciously.

 

“That’s it. I am not like your former Slytherin classmates Tracey. I have no ulterior motives at all” Harry said sitting back.

 

Tracey thought about then nodded. She knew she’d get chewed out when she got back to her apartment. Her best friend Daphne would be worried sick about her and would be giving her the third degree as soon as she walked in.

 

“Thanks Potter, see you on Monday” Tracey said getting up ready to leave.

 

“No problem Tracey” Harry said.

 

Tracey left knowing she had a trusted friend in Harry to watch over her next time she got drunk at a party.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: more of a kind of friendship one in this. Hoped you liked it.**


	165. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: thought I’d try a naughty librarian, but with Susan being in the role instead Hermione. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 165: Susan Bones**

 

Susan glared at Harry. Her lips were pursed as her reading glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a tidy business attire. She had on a white blouse that was covered by a dark grey blazer. She also had on a grey skirt that went down to her knees and stockings with flats to finish. Her hair was done in a bun holding back her long strawberry blond hair.

 

“Mr. Potter, your books are way overdue and you’ll have to pay a heavy fine for them” she said sternly.

 

“I’m sorry miss Bones. I did my best looking for them, I did. But I couldn’t find them and I don’t have enough money to pay the fine” Harry said nervously.

 

“I see, there _is_ something you can do to pay for those books. Come with me” Susan said in a clip tone.

 

She then led Harry from the front to the back room where they kept all the returned library books to be sorted scanned and then held til they could be put back on the shelves. They soon got into the way back and Susan turned around.

 

“Now lets settle your debt,” she said with a sexy smirk.

 

Harry gulped as he felt his pants tighten.

 

Susan got down on her knees and undid Harry’s pants dropping them along with his boxers. She stared at Harry’s cock liking how nicely sized it was. She took her hand and began stroking Harry slowly causing Harry to groan and thrust his hips slightly.

 

“Mmmm, nice, very nice. I think this will do splendidly” Susan said then took the little head into her mouth.

 

She sucked and licked the little head as she looked up watching Harry’s reaction. Harry groaned as a hand moved to Susan’s head undoing the tight bun she had her hair in. He ran his hand through Susan’s lush strawberry blond locks as he applied just a bit of pressure. It didn’t seem to bother Susan as she seemed to like the scalp massage Harry was giving her. She then proceeded to take in more of Harry’s length. Bit by bit Harry’s cock disappeared into the confines of Susan’s mouth.

 

Once she had all of it inside her mouth she began licking and sucking it. Her head bobbing back and forth. Harry threw his head back hitting the shelf behind him. He did his best to swallow the noises wanting to erupt from his mouth since he didn’t want them to be caught. He knew noises travel fast in a quiet library.

 

Susan kept nursing on Harry’s cock savoring the taste of the man meat. One of her hand was gently cupping and caressing Harry’s sac with the other had moved down and was now under her skirt diddling herself through her panties. Her gentle moans caused vibrations through Harry’s rod making him want to shoot his load sooner than he wanted.

 

“Oh fuck” Harry said as quietly as he could as his hips jerked.

 

He fired his seed deep into Susan’s mouth and Susan felt it splash and she began swallowing. It was a lot so she had to pull back a bit to accommodate all of it. She got it all as she suckled on Harry’s little head. She swallowed it all and then pulled back with red cheeks. Harry was breathing heavily.

 

“Will that settle the fine?” he asked.

 

“No, we’re only just beginning” Susan said lustfully.

 

She then peeled off her skirt and took off her blazer. Her panties were absolutely soaked with her juices.

 

Harry felt his dick get fully hard once again as his eyes feasted on the sight. He pulled Susan to him and kissed her hard. His tongue invaded her mouth and her tongue went out to meet his. They battle as Harry pulled the bands of Susan’s panties away from her body. She then shimmied out of them once the last article was gone Harry lifted Susan up. He broke the kiss and looked to see where he was aiming. He then pushed Susan down on his cock.

 

Susan moaned and had to bite Harry’s shoulder to suppress her mewling. Harry then spun around and had Susan against the shelf. He proceeded to pumping in and out of Susan’s cunt. Susan gasped and panted as quietly as she could as pleasure rocked her body. Harry felt so good inside her. His cock rubbed and touched every pleasure point inside her. She returned the favor by using cunt muscles to milk his cock of his ‘milk’.

 

“Shit” Harry groaned as he felt Susan do her work.

 

He then decided to up the ante and ripped off Susan’s blouse revealing her white lace bra that held back her great heaving chest. Harry saw the clip was on the front and he undid that quickly and bent his head down and began ravaging her chest.

 

Susan bit her lip hard almost to the point of drawing blood as she felt Harry’s mouth on her breasts. His teeth nipping at her rock hard nipples, his tongue swirling the circumference of her tit, his sucking her entire breast. Then blowing on the wet nipple making it even harder than before. It sent more pleasurable shiver up her body.

 

“Oh god, Mr. Potter” Susan moaned.

 

Harry grunted as he kept thrusting in and out. Susan’s legs were locked around his waist as her arms were in the same position around his neck. Her head was thrown back letting the pure ecstasy rush through her unchallenged. She then felt her orgasm hit her and she quivered and shook a bit then was left panting as her juices flowed out of her. They oozed out dripping on the floor below. Harry though kept going with pumping. He was going to blow inside Susan.

 

After what seemed like endless time Harry finally came. Susan sighed as she felt Harry’s seed inside her. Her legs unlocked around Harry’s waist and Harry lifted her legs and carried her bridal style. The walked to the bed that was close by them. He then laid Susan down and he followed lying next to her. He stripped off his shirt and they cuddled together kissing one another.

 

“This was a brilliant idea Harry” Susan said.

 

“I told you the Room of Requirements can be whatever you want it to be” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, but next time it’ll be my fantasy” Susan said.

 

“Of course” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: what do you think? How’d you like the little twist at the end?**


	166. Patil Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: an early Valentine’s Day one. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 166: Patil Sisters**

 

Harry sighed. Today was a day he didn’t much care for. Today was Valentine’s Day and that meant getting boat loads of mail from his admirers. More so than what he usually gets thanks to the oh so special holiday. He hated Valentine’s Day since he always got letter from girls he barely knew declaring their love for him. They didn’t even know him. Sure, some if not most send him candy too, but had to be careful with that. He even had a group of house elves to screen all the candy and food to make sure they aren’t potioned or poisoned. That was another thing to fear on this day. To be slipped a love potion of some kind.

 

“Morning Harry” Hermione greeted.

 

Harry flashed his best friend a smile as he sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table. It didn’t take long before flocks of owls came descending down upon the table their target Harry. A sea of red and pink envelopes doused the table. Harry grumbled as he picked through them all trying to organize them. Hermione helped out in this effort. Then something caught Harry’s eye. It was different from the rest of the letters. The envelope was blue. He pulled out of the growing pile.

 

_Dear Harry_

_We know that you don’t really care for this holiday since it just shows you really how many admirers you have. We want to say that we are not like those fan girl that surround you everywhere. We know who you are truly even though even watched you from afar for a few years and have just gotten to know you recently. We don’t see you as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. We see you as a teenage boy trying to make his way through the world with the world’s weight on your shoulders. Please tap the bottom of this letter with your wand if you’re curious about us and want to know more._

_Your secret admirers_

 

Harry blinked as he reread the note again then handed it to Hermione for her opinion.

 

“It appears you have some admirers Harry. Two of them at least and they aren’t like the rest” Hermione said.

 

“Yeah, but who could they be?” Harry asked.

 

“Well they seemed to know you so they must be either friends of sorts or at the very least acquaintances” Hermione said.

 

Harry nodded as he tapped the bottom of the letter with his want then put it in his pocket and went back to sorting the letter with Hermione.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that day Harry arrived back in the boy’s dorm and went to take a shower after playing a pick-up game of Quidditch. He paused when he saw what was on his bed, it was a package. He walked over and took out his wand and waved it muttering some spells under his breath to check for any ticks or traps. There was nothing. He then picked up the package and weight it in his hands with a confused look on his face. He then opened it and saw it was a cook book. He was surprised since not many knew his secret talent was cooking. It was a skill he picked up growing up at the Dursleys and probably the only thing he’d ever thank them for. For his love to cook.

 

His eyes scanned the book and found it wasn’t just any cook book, but one that was infused with magic. On the inside cover was instructions on how to use.

 

_Use your wand and gently press the tip on the box that says menu by it. A list of recipes should appear. With your wand tap the recipe you want to see and it will appear. To go back to the menu just tap the black box on the bottom of the page._

 

Harry tried it and found it very easy. He also found that there were a whole lot of recipes here. He tapped his wand on the next page tab over and over to see there was almost an unlimited list of recipes.

 

“Wow” Harry said in awe.

 

His eyes finally peeled away from the book and found a note within the package’s wrappings. He picked it up.

 

_Dear Harry_

_I just know you’ll love this cook book. It was made with love. We knew you loved to cook and wanted to give you something to inspire you to try new things. We scoured many books to finds these recipes from all over. Thank you for taking a chance on us, we promise you that you won’t regret it._

_Your secret admirers_

 

Harry was still curious as to who these admirers could be to know this since only a very select few knew for his love to cook. He went over mentally who it could be as he went to take his shower finally. He got out with still nothing. It annoyed him since he wanted to know who it was.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The rest of the day Harry went through trying to think of the person or I should persons who was his admirers. He told Hermione and even showed her the book. He was still coming up with nothing. He sighed and sat down.

 

“Hey Harry, how are you?” Parvati asked sitting next to Harry.

 

“Huh, oh hey Parvati. Doing alright, I guess” Harry said frowning.

 

“Something wrong Harry?” Parvati asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess” Harry said.

 

“Harry, I am not Hermione, I can’t read your mind. You’ll have to tell me what’s wrong” Parvati said.

 

“It’s just that. I got this note this morning from a secret admirer, well, secret admirers” Harry said.

 

“Wow, secret admirers” Parvati said.

 

“Yeah, anyway they gave me a cook book” Harry said.

 

“A cook book?” Parvati questioned.

 

“Uh yeah, I love to cook” Harry said in a covert tone.

 

“That’s cute. I don’t know a guy who likes to cook” Parvati said.

 

“Uh yeah, anyway. They seem to know this and gave me a present that means something to me. But it doesn’t give me any closer to know who they are” Harry said.

 

“I see, well I am not sure how much I can help, but I hope you find who it is” Parvati said with a smile.

 

“Thanks Parvati” Harry said returning the smile.

 

Parvati left and Harry sat back thinking on who it could be. He sighed and then felt something in his pocket. He blinked and wondered what it was since he thought his pockets were empty. He dug in and pulled out a note.

 

_Dear Harry_

_I am glad you like the cook book. I know that you’re probably getting frustrated at who we could be. Well, we’ve decided to let you know. Please meet us after dinner tonight on the third floor at the portrait with the two giants drinking tea. The password is kismet._

_Your secret admirers_

 

Harry was pleased at reading this and couldn’t wait for tonight.

 

/Scene Break/

 

That night after dinner Harry headed to the third floor and found the right portrait. The portrait had two giants wearing quite the formal wear. They even had their pinkies up as they drank their tea. It was odd to see such two huge creatures drinking such a dainty drink.

 

“Kismet” Harry said.

 

The portrait swung open and Harry entered. And what he saw shocked him. Sitting in two chairs that matched their house colors was Padma and Parvati Patil.

 

“Padma, Parvati” Harry said.

 

“Hello Harry” the twins said.

 

“It’s you, you’re the secret admirers” Harry said still in shock.

 

“Yes we are” the twins said.

 

Harry just stared at the two.

 

“Please come sit down Harry and can explain” Padma said.

 

Harry did and Padma sat up.

 

“Like we said in the letter Harry. We’ve watched you from afar. Parvati as your housemate and myself from Ravenclaw and until recently the DA we didn’t really know you. But we did get to know you during the DA lessons and we liked what we saw. He saw who you truly are and not what the papers make you look like. We can see the struggles you go through and want to help you through them” Padma said.

 

“How did you know about me liking to cook?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, well Hermione told me” Padma said.

 

“Hermione?” Harry questioned.

 

“Uh yeah, she found out about Parvati’s and mine fancy for you and pretty much interrogated us to make sure we were right for you” Padma said.

 

“She’s downright scary when it comes to you. She’s very protective” Parvati said.

 

Harry chuckled as he could just imagine the scene in old noir kind of fashion with the steel table the lone overhead light.

 

The rest of the night the three got to know one another and the start of a wonderful relationship was starting to bloom.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I’m done with this one. I apologize for the crappy ending it was the best I could come up with after many rewrites and a lot of staring blankly at the screen.**


	167. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: Okay, I am very sorry for not doing another Bellatrix one til now. A lack of good ideas is the problem.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 167: Bellatrix Lestrange**

Harry sighed as he arrived home. He pulled off his cloak and hung it up then he noticed something. It was a package. He pulled out his wand and checked it for any tampering or booby traps. He found none. He then slowly opened it to find a familiar red suit with a note.

 

_Put this on and come to the bedroom._

_Naughty girl_

 

Harry blinked and wondered what the hell was going on. He sighed and shrugged and decided to play along. He changed out of his clothes and into the red suit. He then made his way up the stairs and entered his bedroom. There he found Bellatrix. She was wearing a skimpy schoolgirl outfit that showed more than it really should. Her white blouse was tied just above her belly button showing off her firm tummy. The tied shirt helped increase her already impressive cleavage. You could see the succulent round tops of her breasts peeking out from her unbuttoned shirt. She wore her pitch-black hair in pigtails. And last was her pleated skirt that just cut off right below the apex of her legs. So whenever she moved you’d see she was wearing no panties at all.

 

“Oh Santa, I’ve been a real naughty girl” Bellatrix said as she swiped her tongue across her teeth.

 

“Bella dear, I think you’ve got your role-playing mixed up” Harry said.

 

“What do you mean Santa, I am a naughty girl that needs a spanking. Are you going to give me one?” Bella asked as she revealed her luscious rump by turning around and flipping up her skirt.

 

“Merlin” Harry groaned as he saw the sight.

 

Before him was Bellatrix’s luscious rump and what he could tell Bella wasn’t wearing any panties at all. He decided to go along with Bella’s little game.

 

“Okay little one, since you’ve been bad come over here to receive your punishment” Harry said then he conjured a chair and sat down.

 

Bella walked over swaying her hips. She got to Harry and laid on top of Harry’s lap with her posterior facing up. She braced herself for the spanking she knew she was going to receive and already she felt herself getting wet in anticipation.

 

Harry flipped Bella’s skirt up and then began rubbing her ass. It was so smooth and soft. Bella moaned as Harry stroked her ass. Harry then lifted his hand and then began raining blows on Bella’s white ass.

 

Bella yelped in pain as pain rocked her body. Her body jolted. Harry kept on spanking as Bella’s yelps slowly turned into moans. Harry could feel his lap getting soaked by Bella’s ever-flowing juices. She could feel the hard ‘wand’ against her side and she knew he was getting turned on by this.

 

“You are a very naughty girl, aren’t you. You’re getting turned on by me spanking you” Harry said.

 

“Yes, I am a naughty girl. I love getting spanked. More, I want more. Harder” Bella moaned.

 

Harry swatted Bella’s ass and when he stopped Bella’s ass was bright red. Harry then began stroking the red skin making Bella gasp in pain. Harry moved his other hand and found Bella’s cunt and began tickling it making more juices escape Bella.

 

“Oh god” Bella moaned as she squirmed on Harry’s lap as Harry worked his hand in and out of Bella’s pussy as his other kept rubbing her raw ass.

 

“You’re such a little slut” Harry said.

 

Bella flung herself from Harry’s lap getting on her hands and knees. Her ass being presented to Harry.

 

“Fuck me Santa” she pleaded.

 

Harry was fucking hard by now and he wasn’t going to deny this. He undid his belt and let them drop. He shucked off his boxers and pulled Bella up by the hips so he didn’t need to kneel too much. He then rammed his cock into Bella’s hot, wet cunt.

 

Bella’s head snapped back as she let out a long drawn-out moan.

 

Harry then proceeded to plunge himself over and over in and out of Bella’s gushing cunt. Bella was tightly gripping the floor trying to get some hold. Her knees were screaming in pain, but she didn’t care as the pleasure she was getting overshadowed the pain. Feeling Harry’s cock rub and stroke her insides made her all tingly. It felt so amazing. Then she felt one of Harry’s hands tweaking her clit and she exploded in grand bliss.

 

Harry was still hard as he pulled out of Bella, who slumped forward panting hard. Harry rolled her over to her back and then ripped her blouse off to reveal her succulent tits to his vision. He drove back into Bella’s cunt as he dipped his head down and began feasting on the twin mounds.

 

Bella moaned as she held Harry’s head to her chest. Her hips moving at a violent pace to keep up with Harry’s thrusting. Harry rammed in one last time painting the insides of Bella. They laid there panting.

 

“Am I punished enough Santa?” Bella asked breaking the silence.

 

“No, not even close” Harry said as he semi-hard cock grew once again.

 

“Oh, punish me Santa, punish me all night” Bella whined.

 

“That I can do, and will do” Harry growled.

 

 

**End**


	168. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I know I am late on this since Christmas has come and gone, but this was when I had time to post it.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 168: Katie Bell**

Katie sighed as she looked at what she was wearing. Why, oh why did they decide to do this. Her outfit was a Santa’s elves ensemble. She had the green cap with red lining around the cap opening, elf ears that annoyed her, a green vest with red shirt underneath, candy cane stripped stockings, and to top it off green slippers with bells at the end. For some reason a person came up with a bright idea to have some Quidditch players dress up as elves and hire a Santa and spread some joy to St. Mungo’s children ward.

 

Katie was selected to be a part of this and she grumbled and would so strangle the person that chose her to do this also the person who suggested this in the first place.

 

“Katie, is that you?”

 

Katie turned and her face turned bright red. She couldn’t believe someone recognized her in this get-up. She so wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She was so embarrassed.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” she asked in the most normal voice she could manage. She was so glad that they axed the idea of changing their voices to sound like elves.

 

Before her was her fellow lion and former teammate Harry Potter.

 

“I come here to donate toys and stuff for the kids. What are you doing here and why are you dressed up like that?” Harry asked as he eyed his former teammate’s ensemble.

 

Katie blushed deep red from embarrassment.

 

“Not my idea. The Quidditch league wanted to do this. So they gathered players and they are to go to St. Mungo’s to cheer up the kids here. We have to be dressed like this” she said.

 

“Huh, that’s nice, but why the outfit?” Harry asked.

 

“Because someone had a bright idea of having Santa and his elves” Katie grumbled.

 

Harry looked at Katie with an ‘are you serious’ look. Katie just nodded.

 

“Am I glad I decided to go into Quidditch professionally” he said.

 

Katie just grumbled.

 

“So what have you been up to?” Harry asked.

 

The two chatted a bit then someone came over to Katie.

 

“Bell, we’ve got a problem. The Santa we hired is too tipsy on firewhiskey, what are we going to do?” the person said.

 

Katie thought for a moment then grinned.

 

“I know the perfect substitute” she said as then turned to Harry.

 

Harry saw the look in Katie’s eye and didn’t like it one bit.

 

“No way Bell, I am not doing it” he said firmly.

 

“Come on Harry, please” Katie pleaded.

 

“No way, not in a million years” Harry said standing his ground.

 

Katie pulled out her puppy dog look, but that didn’t work. Then she got a bright idea.

 

“What about the kids, they’ll be so sad that Santa isn’t here to see them. They’ve been waiting for it for ages” she said.

 

This made Harry crumble.

 

“Fine” he said in a defeated tone.

 

Katie grinned and clapped her hands together. She then turned to the person she was talking to.

 

“Have the others entertain the kids for a spell and I’ll be right back with Santa. Tell the kids that Santa is really busy since it’s so close to Christmas” Katie said.

 

The person nodded and left.

 

“Come Harry, A Santa we must make” Katie said and tugged Harry away.

 

/Scene Break/

 

In a room of hyper children all waiting on pins and needles for the jolly man in the red suit. Soon he appeared.

 

“HO! HO! HO!” he called.

 

“SANTA!” screamed the children.

 

 _I am so going to get Katie back for this_ Harry thought.

 

The entire time Harry was surrounded by kids asking all sorts of questions. Luckily Harry was good at thinking on his feet and answered them all. That and they hung off him and he was only given reprieve with his ‘elves’. They handed out presents and candy to all the kids and before they all knew it their time was up.

 

Harry made it out and took off the costume and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe how hot it was in that suit even with those cooling charms though those charms were pretty old and needed to be redone.

 

“Thanks Harry, you have no idea how much I appreciate this” Katie said.

 

“You owe me Bell and I intend to get payment” Harry said.

 

Katie pouted. Luckily she was no longer wearing her elf outfit anymore. She was back wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse over a warm sweater. Her cloak was in her arms.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you out for a drink, what about that?” she suggested.

 

“That’s a start” Harry said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry and Katie had a few rounds at the bar in a muggle area. Harry preferred it since he wouldn’t be recognized at all. Katie went along since she knew she owed Harry for helping out when he didn’t have to. Soon it was late and the two stumbled home. Harry took Katie to his place since it was closer. They got in and Harry deposited Katie onto the couch. He put a blanket on her and then turned to leave to get some sleep too. He then felt Katie grab his hand.

 

“Thanks Harry, you’re the best” Katie said with a sleepy drunken smile.

 

“No problem Bell” Harry said.

 

Katie tugged Harry down and they shared a kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas” she said.

 

“Merry Christmas Katie” Harry said.

 

 

**End**


	169. Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: Daphne and Tracey have very inventive ways off getting Harry to talk. Or will their game be turned against them?**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 169: Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis**

Harry was blindfolded, he couldn’t see at all as he was guided somewhere. He didn’t know where though he was using all his other senses hoping to find a way out or nothing else know how to get out. He memorized each turn, how many steps it took, all of it. Soon he was shoved into a room and the blindfold came off. He blinked a few times to regain his vision since he was so used to seeing darkness and the sudden appearance of light blinded temporarily. Before him was Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

 

“Davis, Greengrass, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

 

“We’re here to interrogate you Potter. Now have a seat” Tracey said.

 

Harry snorted as he sat down.

 

“You’re not going to get anything out of me” he said folding his arms across his chest.

 

“We’ll see about that Potter. We have our ways” Daphne said crossing her arms.

 

“Oh, well this I’ve got to see” Harry said with amusement.

 

Tracey and Daphne began trying to work Harry over doing every kind of interrogating tactic they knew. None worked and they were getting frustrated. The Damn Potter was stubborn. But what infuriated them even more was the twinkle in his eye and the amused look on his face as they tried to break him.

 

“Damnit this is getting us nowhere” Tracey growled in frustration.

 

“I think we’re going about it all wrong Trace, we need to change tactics” Daphne said.

 

“Oh, and what to suppose we do?” Tracey asked.

 

Daphne leaned over and whispered into her friend’s ear. Tracey turned red for a moment then nodded.

 

“I see, well lets get started” Tracey said with nervousness in her voice.

 

“So are we going to keep playing or are we done for today?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“We’ve yet to start ‘playing’ Potter. In fact let the true games begin” Daphne said.

 

“Really, then lets begin Greengrass” Harry said.

 

Daphne smirked and began stripping. Tracey slowly followed more hesitant to do this than her friend it seemed. Soon the two were in the knickers and Harry eyed them both.

 

Daphne was just simply a goddess in mortal form. Her blond hair shimmered making her look radiate. Her body was simply amazing. Her firm high D cup breasts that looked so firm and had no sag at all. They were ripe enough to eat. Harry’s eyes went lower and saw that her panties were sheer and already showing a bit of arousal meaning he could see that she was hairless. Her legs were like two ivory columns and her hips were curvaceous and Harry just wanted to grab them.

 

Tracey was about a head and a half shorter than Daphne and didn’t have her friend’s body. But it was amazing nonetheless. Her breasts were a modest B close to C cup. She kept herself in shape like Daphne and had a slight tan on her making look darker than Daphne. Harry couldn’t tell if she was hairless or not since she had on cotton panties, but figured he’d find out soon enough. Tracey’s hips were nice and her legs were firm.

 

“Lovely you two, but how is this going to get me to talk?” he asked.

 

“Oh, we have our ways” Daphne purred as she sat on Harry’s lap, straddling him.

 

She then began to gentle grind herself against Harry feeling a nice hard bulge.

 

Harry’s hands were bound behind his back so he couldn’t do anything, but he moved his hips grinding against Daphne making her gasp. His mouth dipped down and began sucking the top of her tits making Daphne push her succulent mounds into Harry’s face.

 

Tracey sat back a bit shocked at what her friend was doing. They were supposed to be interrogating Potter, not giving a lap dance or whatever Daphne was doing. But as she kept watching she was getting turned on. A hand slowly drifted down to her panties and she began rubbing.

 

Daphne was having a ball and she then unclipped her bra and tossed it away. Harry then began feasting on her newly free tits. She moaned as Harry began to suckle her like a nursing infant. Her panties were completely soaked with her juices and she didn’t know how much longer she could last. She could feel Harry’s hard-on pushing into her core and it felt so big. She just had to see it in the flesh.

 

So Daphne got to the floor on her knees and took off Harry’s pants and boxers. Out came his cock and Daphne gasped. It looked so magnificent. It was a huge throbbing piece of man meat. Her eyes ran up and down the entire length trying to guess how big and thick it was. She hadn’t had her wand and was too enraptured to go find it.

 

Tracey’s eyes glued right to Harry’s cock as soon as Daphne revealed it. She licked her lips and began to rub herself harder. Her panties now totally drenched in her juices. Her other hand was groping her bra-covered breast, tweaking her erect nipple.

 

Harry looked down smirking at how in awe Daphne was as she stared at his cock.

 

“Go ahead, stick it in your mouth, suck on it. Fuck it with that pretty mouth of yours. Let me fill it with my hot white cum” Harry ordered.

 

Daphne obeyed without question. She jerked Harry off a bit with her hand before moving and engulfing the raging little head in her mouth. She then began to suck and bob her head up and down enjoying this hot piece of meat between her lips.

 

Harry groaned as he bucked and jerked in his chair. Daphne sure knew how to suck cock. He wondered how she knew how to do this when she was known as the Slytherin Ice Queen. He figured she was just a natural.

 

Daphne couldn’t get all of Harry in her mouth, but she did a damn good trying to. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat. So she used her hand to jack the rest of Harry off as she used her mouth on the other part.

 

“Fuck yes, that’s it Greengrass. Fuck me, fuck me with that luscious mouth of yours” Harry moaned.

 

His hips jerking back and forth pumping his cock into her mouth and hand.

 

“Shit, here it comes. Take it all” Harry warned.

 

Daphne’s mouth was soon filed with a liquid she had never tasted. There was so much of it that she backed off and it sprayed across her face and hair. She looked stunned at the eruption.

 

Harry sat there panting.

 

“You didn’t get it all” he said.

 

Daphne bowed her head in shame.

 

Tracey moved and got to her knees and began helping clean up the mess. Her tongue raced across Daphne’s cheek gathering up some of Harry’s seed. She moaned as she savored the liquid. Soon she cleaned up Daphne getting all the come she could into her mouth.

 

“Who’d have thought? Davis is a cum whore” Harry chuckled.

 

Tracey lurched forward and then began cleaning Harry up. Harry moaned as his semi turned fully hard again. When Tracey was done she pulled back. She and Daphne looked at Harry for guidance.

 

“Release me and I’ll show you what I can really do,” Harry ordered.

 

Tracey scrambled and plucked her wand from the clothes heap and then unbound Harry. Harry got up and looked between the two eager girls. He then turned to Tracey.

 

“Take it off and lie down,” he said.

 

Tracey took off her bra and panties in a flash and laid on the floor spreading her legs. Harry saw she was more than wet enough. He got on top of her and eased his cock into her wet tight passage. Tracey moaned as she was being impaled. She had never felt anything like this before. Harry filled her up completely.

 

“OH GOD!” Tracey moaned loudly.

 

Daphne looked jealous that her friend was getting first dibs. She was after all the more gorgeous one of the two. She then felt Harry grab her around the waist and pulled into a deep kiss.

 

“Wait your turn. Once I am done fucking her then I’ll fuck you” Harry said.

 

Daphne nodded as more juices leaked from her as she imagined how Harry would fuck her brains out.

 

Tracey was moaning and withering on the floor as Harry pumped in and out of her. She gripped his back as he thrusted into her. Her hips now having a mind of their own reciprocated Harry’s actions.

 

“So full, so fucking full. Never want to let go” Tracey whimpered.

 

Harry grunted as he pushed in and out of Tracey. She was damn tight, virginally tight really. He knew she had lost her hymen since he felt no barrier, but that didn’t mean she had sex before.

 

“More Potter, more. Faster, harder. Fuck me with all your might Potter” Tracey demanded.

 

Harry just increased his pace.

 

Daphne watched this all as she played with herself. She had removed her soaked panties and had two fingers working in and out of her sopping cunt. She was panting and moaning along with the coupled pair. In her mind she was imagining Harry’s cock in place of her fingers.

 

“OH FUCKING MERLIN!” Tracey screamed as she came.

 

Harry pulled out and saw Tracey’s cunt twitch and convulse as her juices spilled from her. Tracey laid there panting hard trying to catch her breath. Harry turned to Daphne.

 

“Clean me” he commanded.

 

Daphne crawled over and licked and sucked all of her friend’s juices off Harry’s rod. Once clean he then pulled her up. He then made her sit on his lap and lowered her down onto his raging phallus. Daphne moaned as she was filled like never before.

 

“Oh fucking god. So big” she moaned.

 

Tracey smirked as she watched her friend get the same treatment she had just had.

 

Once Daphne was fully impaled on Harry. He grabbed her hips and began working her up and down on his pole. Daphne moaned as she was getting rocked and fucked. She wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist and arms around his neck. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Her hips now working in time with Harry’s thrusts. Harry could feel Daphne was just as tight or maybe tighter than Tracey was.

 

It was a sight as Harry broke away from Daphne’s mouth and went down to her sweaty chest. Daphne moaned and pushed her chest out more for Harry’s and her pleasure. As Harry took in one of her erect nipples and began nibbling and suckling it. This was the breaking point for Daphne.

 

“FUCK!” she screamed.

 

Harry felt Daphne’s cunt convulse and he held on. He wasn’t done yet with her. Nope, not by a long shot. Once Daphne came down from her high Harry lowered her back to the floor and really went to town. He rammed in and out of Daphne’s cunt hard and fast. Daphne had to hold on for dear life as she screamed and wailed in utter pleasure.

 

“YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME POTTER, FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK IT GOOD! FUCK ME TIL I AM NO MORE!” Daphne shouted.

 

Tracey just watched now a bit envious of all the attention Daphne was getting and that she didn’t get the same.

 

Harry finally released his load into Daphne and them pulled out. Daphne was lying there in an almost comatose state.

 

“Davis, free meal” Harry said.

 

Tracey looked at Harry then saw where he was pointing. She saw Harry’s come oozing out of Daphne. She then lunged forward latching her mouth over her friend’s cunt sucking out Harry’s essence. Daphne moaned and mewled as she felt her friend eat her out. She came a few more times due to being so sensitive from what Harry had done.

 

Harry took this opportunity and went behind Tracey and plunged back into her heated depths. Tracey moaned as Harry began fucking her from behind.

 

This went on til Harry fired his load into Tracey’s quim. Tracey had let go off Daphne’s cunt and was moaning up a storm as Harry fucked her doggy-style. When he came inside her she sighed and slumped forward with a look of utter bliss on her face.

 

Daphne was exhausted still and Harry crawled over and laid down next to her. Tracey somehow moved so Harry was sandwiched between the two girls. Tracey conjured them a blanket and they fell asleep knowing they were going to do some more ‘interrogating’ later.

 

 

**End**


	170. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 170: Cho Chang**

 

“Come on Harry, it’s fun” Cho called through her giggling.

 

Harry Potter shook his head as he watched his fiancé dance in the pouring rain. Her clothes were soaked and you could kind of make out the underwear she was wearing underneath if you looked real hard.

 

“You’re going to get sick Cho, again” he said.

 

Cho was having a ball as she had her head tilted back catching raindrops on her tongue. Her eyes closed enjoying the water droplets hit her face. To Harry she looked amazing wet, so carefree and happy. She looked just like a little kid playing in the rain.

 

“Oh quit being such a prude. You spend too much time with Hermione” Cho said as she twirled around in the rain.

 

“I am not being a prude Cho, I am just being smart” Harry said folding his arms.

 

“Oh Harry, live a little” Cho said as she walked towards him.

 

“I am living, I am living to see another day. A day that I won’t be in bed feeling sick” Harry said.

 

Cho then pulled out her most lethal weapon. The puppy dog eyes. No male whatever the age was immune to this. Her beautiful brown eyes went wide as tears began to pool. They just made them more amazing to Harry. Cho’s bottom lip protruded quivering every so often.

 

“Oh Merlin” Harry groaned as he was hit hard by the unstoppable attack. “Fine you win.” As he flung his arms in the air in dramatic fashion.

 

Cho grinned wide and led Harry out in the rain. She then wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

 

“Dance with me” she said into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Cho’s waist and they began to sway to inexistent music. Cho rested her head on Harry’s chest as they swayed. Harry could hear Cho hum a tune he wasn’t familiar with under her breath. It was soothing to him as he held Cho in his arms. The pattering rain just served as a gentle beat, a rhythm. They kept swaying just lost in one another and their world.

 

“You’re insane, you know that Chang” Harry said breaking the blissful silence.

 

“It’s soon going to be Potter” Cho said looking up at Harry with a mischievous smile.

 

“It is and that day will be the happiest day of my life” Harry said gently.

 

“It will be mine too. A long time coming” Cho said blissfully.

 

Harry nodded and kissed Cho’s wet black locks. Even when wet they still felt so silky smooth as he now ran his hair through the strands. He loved her hair and made Cho promise that she’d never cut it. So she kept it at shoulder length for Harry.

 

The pair swayed back and forth til the rain let up and sun began peeking out through the gray clouds.

 

“Thank you for the dance” Cho said.

 

“Anything for you Cho” Harry said.

 

They kissed one another in a loving way then went home for a nice hot shower and dry clothes.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay this one is very short and somewhat cheesy. It was the best I could come up with.**


	171. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 171: Fleur Delacour**

Harry groaned as he awoke. He blinked a few times then felt a cool draft. He then noticed he was completely naked. He was laying a big majestic bed with the softest silk sheets he’s ever felt.

 

“What the?” he questioned.

 

“Hello Harry.”

 

Harry squinted to see then he felt around for his glasses. Once he found them he put them on. His jaw dropped at what he was now seeing. In front of him was a completely naked Fleur Delacour. His eyes unconsciously roamed her entire flawless body. From her pale luminescent skin, her long silvery blond hair, to her full and curvaceous body. Her high and firm breasts that looked sculpted to perfection, her long beautiful legs, like twin pillars of ivory to her shapely hips. And then her apex where Harry could see just a sheen of her juices on her hairless center.

 

“F-f-f-f-Fleur” Harry stuttered out as he felt himself get aroused.

 

“I see that you’re finally ‘up’ Harry” Fleur purred as her brilliant blue eyes locked onto Harry’s fifth appendage.

 

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks as he moved to cover himself. Fleur pouted at this.

 

“Now Harry darling, you’re seeing all of me, I think it’s right for me to see all of you” she said.

 

“What’s going on here Fleur, why am I naked, why are you naked, where are we?” Harry asked without taking a breath.

 

“We’re in a room the Veela use to mate in Harry. Why we are here is to settle a debt Harry. You remember when you saved me during the war?” Fleur asked.

 

Harry nodded. He remembered. Fleur was a part of the Order and she and a couple Order members went off to check out a supposed Death Eater base. Well it turned out it was a real DE base and the small group was attacked. Harry came in saving them all and luckily they all survived only with injuries.

 

“I do Fleur, but what’s does this got to do with it?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s simple Harry. When you saved me it created a life debt. You are familiar with them assume” Fleur said.

 

Harry nodded. He was quite familiar with them given he had a few.

 

“Well this one is quite different due to me being Veela. To honor the debt we must consummate it physically” Fleur said.

 

Harry looked at her confused.

 

Fleur sighed.

 

“To put it bluntly Harry, we must have sex with one another” she said.

 

Harry’s eyes widen at this and began to get very nervous. He had never gone that far with the few girls he’s been with.

 

“It appears you are virgin, then I’ll make your first time most enjoyable” Fleur said as she walked over.

 

Harry’s eyes locked on Fleur’s movements. How her breasts jiggled with every step she took. Her stride was confident and erotic it seemed. He could fee himself getting harder. Once Fleur was at the bed she sat down and nudged Harry’s hands away from his crotch. Her gaze got a good look at Harry’s cock. Her eyes widen. Before her was the biggest piece of man meat she had ever seen before.

 

“Definitely not a little boy, not anymore” she said in a husky whispered tone.

 

Harry just got harder hearing this tone from Fleur. His cock twitched and Fleur smiled as she wrapped a hand around him and began gently pumping. She could just barely get her whole hand around the length. Harry groaned as Fleur gave him a hand-job. She was very good at it. Her hand was soft touching him, yet she applied the right amount of pressure as she squeezed and tugged him.

 

“Oh god” Harry moaned.

 

“You like that Harry?” Fleur asked as she flicked her eyes up to Harry’s face.

 

Harry nodded as he gripped the sheets beneath him.

 

“Then you’ll like this” Fleur said as she lowered her head down to Harry’s groin.

 

Harry hips jumped when he felt Fleur’s hot, wet mouth engulf him. He threw his head back as Fleur began sucking him off. It felt so good and Fleur’s hand moved from his rod to his ball sac massaging and groping it.

 

Fleur licked and sucked Harry’s length. Her tongue swirled around as she bobbed her head up and down. Harry’s hips moved in time to Fleur’s movement. Never had he felt such a sensation going through him. Fleur was an amazing cocksucker.

 

“Oh Merlin” Harry groaned.

 

His seed spurted forth and Fleur drank it down. She then cleaned Harry off keeping him hard in the process as well.

 

“That was lovely Harry. You taste divine” Fleur said.

 

Harry was panting hard.

 

“Now, lets move on to more exciting things” Fleur said with a lusty smile.

 

She then raised herself up and then aimed her wet cunt lining up with Harry’s great spear. She then lowered herself down impaling herself. She moaned as she was getting filled.

 

“Oh, so big Harry. You’re so big” Fleur gasped.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as he felt Fleur’s pussy clamp around him. She was so tight. Damn, he knew this wasn’t her first time at all. He wondered if it was because she was a Veela that kept her cunt virginally tight. Once Fleur had bottom out she leaned down and captured Harry’s lips with her own. Harry kissed back. They made out as Fleur began moving up and down on Harry.

 

Harry grunted and groaned as his hips moved up and down to Fleur’s bounces. He could feel Fleur’s slick cunt squeeze and milk him, wanting his seed inside her.

 

“Oh Harry, yes more, more. You feel so good in me. So big, you fill me up like nothing else” Fleur panted.

 

Harry groaned as he tried to fight back his load. Fleur began moving up and down faster and faster in a more frantic pace. She wanted Harry to come inside her desperately. Harry growled/roared as his hips rose from the bed shoving himself fully into Fleur as he sprayed his seed inside her. Fleur threw her head back as she came too.

 

She fell on top of Harry breathing hard. A nice sheen of sweat covered her body.

 

“That was amazing Harry, you truly are a great lover” Fleur said.

 

Harry was breathing hard too. He wiped his brow of sweat.

 

The two fell asleep knowing that when they’d wake that they’d have another go with each other and that one would be for fun.

 

 

**End**


	172. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 172: Padma Patil**

 

It was late at night and Padma couldn’t sleep so she headed down to the common room. She had a huge old tome under her arm that was thicker than both of her arms put together and a blanket under her other arm. She found the best chair near the fireplace and curled up and began to read. Her eyes scanned the musty old pages with bright eyes, absorbing the info that the text revealed. She was so enraptured in the book that she didn’t hear someone come in.

 

The person stopped and stared at Padma as she read and observed her a bit. Then made their way over and leaned in close to Padma. They inhaled her scent and smiled. Padma smelled like the sweet cinnamon buns that she loved to eat so much.

 

“I know you’re there” Padma said without looking up from her book.

 

Harry soon appeared pulling off his invisibility cloak.

 

“How’d you know it was me?” he asked.

 

“I just knew” Padma said in her knowing tone.

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

 

Padma looked up from her book and smiled.

 

“What are you doing here Harry?” she asked.

 

“What, can’t I visit my lovely and sexy girlfriend?” Harry asked.

 

Padma blushed a bit at this. She still wasn’t used to Harry showering compliments on her. Even after all their time dating since the beginning of the year. She was used to being pushed aside so to speak for her twin sister who lapped up all the attention showered upon her and reveled in it. Padma preferred to be in the background for the most part, not liking to be in the spotlight as much as her sister.

 

“Yes, but this late?” she asked.

 

Harry pulled Padma out of her seat and made her sit on his lap wrapping his arms around her. Padma cuddled into Harry’s embrace and let out a content sigh. Her book now long forgotten.

 

“You could get in big trouble for this” Padma said.

 

“I am Head Boy Pad. Not much they can do” Harry said as he nuzzled his nose into Padma’s luxurious dark locks.

 

“What about Hermione, she won’t be happy with you” Padma said.

 

“Eh, I can handle her. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend since we haven’t had any time together for a while” Harry said.

 

Padma frowned. Harry was right. It had been a while since they had time together. What with the clean up after the war. Then them both being busy with schoolwork, studying for their N.E.W.T.’s and such like with Harry’s Head Boy duties and her Prefect duties. It left little time for their alone time.

 

“No worrying Pad. We’re together now and I have many plans for the winter break for the both of us” Harry murmured in her ear.

 

“You do, what plans?” Padma asked since this was the first she had heard of any plans.

 

“Just plans” Harry said with a smile.

 

Padma pouted. She hated not knowing and she knew Harry knew that and used it to his advantage every chance he could get.

 

“You look so adorable when you pout” Harry teased then kissed her lips.

 

Padma moaned as they kissed and she fisted Harry’s shirt wanting more. The two made out in the chair just enjoying one another. Once they broke apart they were panting hard.

 

“Merlin, you look so hot” Harry said as he tucked some of Padma’s loose black locks away from her face to her ear.

 

Padma shied away.

 

“Pad, you are hot, hotter than your sister and I mean it. You do know I love smart girls. They are so dead sexy” Harry said leaning down to whisper in her ear then nibbled it.

 

Padma shivered from the action.

 

“Harry, if you keep doing that to me I won’t be able to control myself” she groaned.

 

“Mmmm. A wild and out of control Padma Patil. Now that is a sexy and ravishing sight I’d love to see” Harry said as he suckled on Padma’s earlobe.

 

Padma whimpered trying to hold on to some rational thought and control, but it was hard when your boyfriend was doing such amazing things, urging coaxing you to release yourself from your binds.

 

“Harry” Padma whimpered.

 

“Fine, we can stop” Harry said releasing her earlobe.

 

Padma had to take a few deep breaths to center herself; to regain control.

 

The couple cuddled and relaxed in front of the fire now relishing their time together again. Padma soon fell asleep and Harry smiled and caressed her face making Padma smile blissfully. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her dorm. Up the stairs and into her room. He laid her down and tucked her in.

 

“Night my Midnight Petal. Have sweet dreams” Harry said then kissed her once more and left.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and pleas review. You either leave a review here or PM me through my ff.net account. Either one works for me. Just let me know what you think.**


	173. Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: yes I know, it’s been a long, long time since I’ve done a Pansy one. Sorry about that.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 173: Pansy Parkinson**

Pansy growled as she looked to her side where a passed out Malfoy was. They were in the middle of doing it when the blond squirted his load before she even got going. Now here she was frustrated and in need of relief. She sighed and threw on her nightgown and a cloak and headed off.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Pansy wandered around til she found one Harry Potter and grinned. Maybe he could give her what she wanted, needed.

 

“Hey Potter” she called.

 

Harry turned around and frowned at who he saw.

 

“What do you want Parkinson?” he asked warily.

 

“I want you to fuck me” Pansy said bluntly.

 

Harry stared at Pansy with a shocked expression. This was probably the last thing he’d ever hear Parkinson ever say to him.

 

“What did you say?” he asked.

 

“Fuck me Potter, stick your cock in my pussy and pound me into pure and utter bliss” Pansy said.

 

“And why would I do that?” Harry asked.

 

“Since I know how hung you are. I’ve heard what the Greengrass sisters say as well as Davis” Pansy said.

 

Harry knew what Pansy was talking about. He had a long-standing thing with both Greengrass sisters as well as Tracey Davis. Hell, he had done all three one night, but that’s another story. The big question right now is why would he be even interested in doing Pansy at all.

 

“I thought you get your fucks from Malfoy?” he asked.

 

“That shrimp dick is nothing. For fucking Merlin, he comes before I even get going. He’s a pathetic piece of shit” Pansy spat.

 

Harry could help, but smirk. So Malfoy was tiny. That was something worth noting.

 

“So you come to me to get satisfied?” he asked.

 

“Yes, so are you going to fuck me or not?” Pansy asked in frustration.

 

“Come with me” Harry said.

 

Pansy followed Harry and soon they were in front of a large portrait. Harry muttered something under his breath and the portrait opened. He led Pansy in and inside there a large bed.

 

“So lets get to it” Harry said turning to Pansy.

 

Pansy stripped off her robe then her nightgown.

 

Harry eyed Pansy and found she wasn’t that bad to look at. She had a pretty face and it seemed changed from pug-ish to somewhat pretty. She was no striking beauty, but she wouldn’t need a brown paper bag over head anymore. Her breasts were a decent size about a B cup and she had no hair on her cunt.

 

“Get on the bed and I’ll make you feel good” Harry commanded.

 

Pansy shivered at Harry’s stern tone. Damn, she was wet. She got on the bed and laid down. She then felt a blindfold cover her eyes.

 

“Hey what the hell is this?” she asked.

 

“Lay back and enjoy” Harry said.

 

She did as she was told since Harry had such power in his voice that it was hard not to obey. She then felt Harry’s slightly calloused hands touch and roam her body and she gasped. With her sight blocked off her other senses were going into overdrive to compensate. She could feel the hands caress her breasts and she felt her nipples get hard, begging for attention. Harry ignored the silent pleas and continued his exploration. He avoided her dripping cunt making Pansy to arch and buck her hips, wanting contact.

 

“Quit fucking teasing me Potter” she growled.

 

“Patience Parkinson. I want to savor this. Your body is simply amazing and if you are any good then I’ll add you to the dance card” Harry said.

 

Pansy knew now she was going to give as good as Potter gave. She wanted to be on that card. Overhearing what the Greengrasses sisters and Davis going about how big Potter was and how they had such amazing orgasms and then how she saw them walk around funnily with goofy smiles on their faces. Yep, all that was missing was a big huge fucking sign that said; ‘I just got royally fucked by Harry Potter and I want another’.

 

Pansy gasped as she felt something big, hot and hard touch her inner thigh. Was that it, was that Potter’s cock? He felt big, bigger than Draco. Shit, she just had a mini orgasm at feeling Potter’s cock touch her and he wasn’t even close to her cunt.

 

“My Parkinson, you’re just drooling with juices. I think I need to clean that up” Harry said.

 

Pansy felt hot breath caressing her lower regions and then she gasped aloud when Potter’s mouth latched on. She moaned and withered as Potter ate her out.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s it Potter. Eat me, eat my pussy. Oh fuck, it feels so good” Pansy moaned as she threw her head back with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 

She then felt Potter’s tongue vibrate and a big burst of light flashed before her eyes then all was dark. When she awoke she was breathing heavily.

 

“Fuck, what happened?” she asked.

 

“You came, and came a lot” Harry said.

 

Pansy realized that the blindfold was gone and she could see again. She saw Potter sitting in front of her. She could see his man meat sticking up proudly and she licked her lips at the sight.

 

 _Oh Merlin, he’s much bigger than I thought it was_ she thought.

 

“Now I think it’s about time for that fucking you’ve been wanting” Harry said.

 

He then moved and hovered on top of Pansy. He lowered himself and with some guidance he inserted his rod into Pansy’s heat. Pansy groaned as she felt herself get split apart by Harry’s rod. It felt so amazing. He was so damn big that it stretched her to the brink. Not that she had anything really big inside her before. Once Harry was fully inside her she could feel him twitch and pulsate inside her. Pansy mewled in pleasure without even Harry moving at all.

 

“Damn Parkinson, you fucking came without me even getting started” Harry said chuckling a bit.

 

Pansy just moaned as Harry began to slide in and out of her. Her mind was going insane with pleasure as Harry fucked her. It felt amazing how his cock rubbed her cunt walls and she felt several jolts of extreme pleasure. She knew she had come every time she felt those mighty shocks.

 

“Oh fuck Potter, push that great piece of meat into me. Fuck me hard. I need it so bad” Pansy wailed.

 

Harry thrusted in and out of Pansy in disbelief that Pansy was so goddamn tight. She was as tight as a virgin really. Malfoy must be really small for Pansy be this tight. He was fighting back coming too soon since he wanted to feel this cunt for a while longer.

 

Pansy’s eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she felt herself trembling as an orgasm ripped through her.

 

“FUCK!” she screamed.

 

Harry felt Pansy’s pussy tighten around him and he paused. He saw Pansy tremble and shake as she went through her peak. She then settled down panting hard. She had never felt such a feeling and she wanted more. Harry adjusted his position so Pansy’s legs were over his shoulders and began pumping away again.

 

Pansy moaned as she felt Harry hitting deeper inside her than it did before.

 

“Shit Potter. Oh fucking shit. You’re so fucking deep in me” Pansy groaned.

 

Harry kept going til he spewed his load. Pansy followed very soon after trembling and shaking once again. She laid there panting hard and sweaty.

 

“Like that Parkinson?” Harry asked.

 

“Hell fucking yes Potter” Pansy said.

 

“Good” Harry said.

 

He pulled out and got dressed. Pansy was too tired and began slightly dozing.

 

“See ya Parkinson” Harry said.

 

Pansy just waved weakly.

 

 _I need to talk to the Greengrass sisters and Davis in joining the rotation_ she thought before sleep finally took her.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: hoped you liked this Pansy one and yes there will be others connected to this later on. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	174. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 174: Penelope Clearwater**

 

Penny was nervous, very nervous. She knew her palms were covered with sweat and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

 

“Ready to go Penny?”

 

Penny turned to find the smiling face of one Harry Potter staring back at her. She twitched out a nervous smile hoping to it would fool him. Harry though saw through it and sighed.

 

“You know we don’t have to do this” he said.

 

“I want to Harry. I have to get over this” Penny said with as much confidence as she could muster.

 

“Okay, but remember that before you start hitting me” Harry said.

 

“I won’t hit you Harry” Penny said.

 

“Right” Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Look, can we just get this thing started” Penny said stomping her foot.

 

Harry grinned. Goal one accomplished. He got her distracted.

 

Now you might be wondering what is going on here. Well, Penny was getting ready to have her first real flying lesson. Sure, she learned how to fly in her first year, but she never picked up a broom since her first and only flying lesson. She had a fear of heights and that kept her grounded, which is where she liked to stay. Though her fear wasn’t as great as Hermione’s, but it was still there. Her fear was mainly because the only thing keeping herself up in the air was a shaft of wood enchanted to fly, which didn’t make her feel safe at all. She knew she had to get over this fear and went to the only person she knew she could trust with her safety. Harry Potter.

 

She knew Harry would be the best teacher.

 

It took some time since both were busy with their lives, but in the end they worked out a plan to meet up for some lessons. Today was the first day she’d be flying by herself. The lessons before this were to learn how to grip the broom the right way and have Harry take her up with him so she’d get used to the feeling of being off the ground, but not in control of the broom since they knew they had to take this all slowly.

 

“Okay, do you remember how to grip the broom?” Harry asked.

 

Penny nodded as she took the broom in hand. Thankfully Harry bought her an older model broom that didn’t go very fast and was quite stable. The best kind of broom for learning how to fly.

 

“Right. Now gently push your feet off the ground and hover a bit” Harry said gently.

 

Penny did as she was told and was hovering above the ground only a few feet.

 

“You’re doing good Penny. Now it’s time to go a little higher. Can you handle it?” Harry asked.

 

Penny gulped and nodded.

 

They rose higher in the air with Harry right next to her just in case she freaks out and needs to be rescued. Soon they were a good ten feet off the ground.

 

“Good, good. You’re doing good Penny. Now lets do some gentle flying. Nothing fast or outrageous” Harry said.

 

Penny nodded.

 

Soon they were gliding through the air at gentle breeze speed and Penny was feeling better. Her nerves that had been plaguing her were mostly gone, for now.

 

“See, this isn’t so bad” Harry said with a smile.

 

“No, it’s not. But I think having the right teacher helps too” Penny said.

 

“I am sure madam Hooch is a good teacher. She just can’t provide the one-on-one attention the first lesson since there’s so many of us. And not many go back to see her afterwards” Harry said.

 

“I guess you’re right” Penny said.

 

They gently sailed through the air for a while then it was time to descend and Penny felt her nerves boost back up.

 

“It’s alright Penny. I am right here and not going anywhere. Remember you’re the one in control of the broom. You tell it what to do” Harry said calmly.

 

Penny nodded and they slowly descended to the ground. When Penny’s feet touched solid earth she wanted to get down on her knees and kiss the ground, but held herself.

 

“That was brilliant Penny. You’re getting better and I think we can move on next time” Harry said smiling.

 

“You think I am that good Harry?” Penny asked.

 

“I do, you’re a lot better than Hermione was. I had to pull every trick I knew to get her to fly” Harry said.

 

“Really?” Penny asked.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy nor pleasant at all. Not like you, which is great by the way” Harry said.

 

Penny couldn’t help, but feel some pride at doing something better and faster than Hermione Granger. It was a rare accomplishment.

 

“So when should we meet next?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, well, lets see” Penny said as she look through her day planner. “Well, I can’t do it next week, but the week after I am free.”

 

“Sounds good to me. I am busy next week too. So it works out for the both of us. We’ll floo each other to confirm” Harry said.

 

Penny nodded.

 

“Good” Harry said.

 

They grabbed their brooms and Penny leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Harry asked with a slight red tinge in his cheeks.

 

“Just a small thank you for helping me” Penny said unable to believe what she had just done herself.

 

“Oh, then you’re welcome” Harry said then pecked Penny on the cheek.

 

This left Penny red like Harry was moments ago.

 

“See you in about two weeks” Penny said then apparated away.

 

“Yeah, two weeks” Harry said then he apparated away.

 

Their thoughts as they left were the same.

 

_I wonder what’s going to happen in two weeks?_

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I decided to another typical Hermione plot and change it to someone else. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	175. Helena & Rowena Ravenclaw

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this a new and different thing for me. I am trying out two new characters I’ve never used before in this series and I hope it will be received well. Warning this has incest in it. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 175: Helena & Rowena Ravenclaw**

Harry was asleep after fighting a long hard battle and defeating Voldemort once and for all. He was exhausted and somehow crawled up to Gryffindor tower to the boy’s dorm and fell onto his bed and was sleeping as soon as his body hit the mattress. He didn’t know how long he was sleeping when he bolted awake. It wasn’t because of a dream of any kind. No, he just felt something. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it woke him up. He put his glasses on and before him was two women that looked like they were related. It took him a few moments to realize who one of the women were. It was the Grey Lady.

 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

 

The Grey Lady, who didn’t look like a ghost, but quite solid. Her long brown hair flowed down her back. She was wearing grayish blue gown. Her eyes were a sharp blue.

 

“Hello Harry. My mother and I have come to thank you for what you’ve done” the Grey Lady said.

 

“What I’ve done?” Harry asked confused.

 

“Yes Harry. First let me introduce myself. I am Rowena Ravenclaw, this is my daughter Helena” Rowena said.

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he was now really awake and he was looking at Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Rowena was a brunette like her daughter, but her hair was in an elegant bun. She had the same sharp blue eyes and was wearing a navy blue gown with a belt that had the Ravenclaw emblem adorn on it.

 

“Yes Harry Potter. We’re here to thank you for the service you’ve done for us, and Hogwarts” Helena said.

 

Harry was about ask again what he did when Rowena spoke.

 

“You destroyed Voldemort once and for all and eliminated the anchors that held him to this plane” Rowena said.

 

Harry now realized what they were saying.

 

“B-b-but I destroyed your diadem” he said.

 

“It was a sad loss, but there was no other way and I do not hold any grudge against you for what you had to do” Rowena said.

 

“Oh, okay. Well you’re welcome then” Harry said.

 

“Oh, we have something even better than a simple thank you Harry Potter” Rowena said.

 

“Yes we do. You’ll enjoy this very much” Helena said.

 

The two women then began strip and Harry’s eyes widen at the sight of flesh before him.

 

Helena being younger had nice high firm breasts about a B cup. Her mound was a fuzzy brown. She was pale like porcelain. Rowena was just as porcelain pale as her daughter. Her breasts were a nice B cup, maybe a bit bigger than her daughter’s. She seemed to have her mound trimmed, unlike her daughter’s. The two then climbed onto the bed.

 

Rowena took Harry’s head and they kissed one another. Harry was shocked, but then kissed back. His hands touching Rowena’s nude body. He went from caressing her luscious side to cupping her tits to tickling her wet mound then cupping her tits and pinching her nipples. Rowena moaned as Harry’s touches. She had been touched so intimately in centuries and it felt so wonderful. Never had a man touched her like before. So sensually.

 

“Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve had a man touch me” Rowena murmured.

 

Helena pulled Harry’s head away from her mother’s and kissed him with just as much passion as her mother did. Harry touched and caressed Helena’s body the same way he did with Rowena. From Helena’s side to her breasts then to her wet cunt back to her breasts tweaking her nipples. Helena loved it all. She hadn’t felt anything like this at all. It was so wonderful and amazing.

 

Soon Harry was naked as both women and they both stared at Harry’s cock.

 

“He’s big mother” Helena breathed.

 

“Yes, much bigger than either Godric or Salazar ever was” Rowena drooled.

 

Harry was curious as to how Rowena knew this, but decided it was probably best not to know. Soon he gasped as he felt both women touch and stroke his organ.

 

“That feel good for you Harry?” Helena asked.

 

“Merlin yes” Harry groaned.

 

“Then you’ll love this” Rowena said as she shifted and then lowered herself onto Harry’s dick.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Rowena begin to ride him. He stared at Rowena’s jiggling tits and reached out and grabbed them. Rowena gasped as she felt Harry grope her chest.

 

“Oh yes, more. I want more” she moaned.

 

Helena pouted at not getting any attention. She moved and sat on Harry’s face facing her mother. She then took over Harry’s job and began playing with her mom’s tits.

 

“Helena, what are you doing?” Rowena gasped as she felt her daughter flick her hard nipple.

 

“Don’t you like it mother. I’ve seen many girls in this school enjoy getting pleasure from one another” Helena asked as she bent her head down to take one of her mother’s nipples.

 

“It’s just not right daughter. It’s just not… Oh my, do that again Helena!” Rowena moaned as she felt her daughter’s mouth suckle her teat.

 

Harry was eating out Helena and she tasted good. Her juices were flooding out of her gushing hole like a busted dam. He snaked his tongue ever deeper into her moist heat. Helena wiggled and rode Harry’s face wanting more pleasure. She seemed to know what she was doing after most likely watching all the action that went on inside the castle all these centuries.

 

Rowena was getting pleasure not only riding Harry’s massive cock, but from her daughter’s mouth paying attention to her tits. What Helena was doing was very wrong, but it seemed the taboo factor just increased her pleasure.

 

Helena was really enjoying getting eaten out by Harry. She had seen girls at Hogwarts do it and always wanted to try it since it look so hot watching it. Then sucking on her mom’s tits was an impulse thing. And was she glad she acted on this impulse. It felt so damn dirty and it just made her wetter and wetter.

 

Rowena could feel her orgasm coming and she just rode Harry harder and faster. It had been so long since she had a release and she wasn’t going to let it go by. She saw a great bright light before her as she reached her peak. A loud drawn out gasp emitted from her lips as she collapsed. Helena caught her mother and gently petted and stroked her mother’s hair soothingly as she rode Harry’s tongue to her own orgasm.

 

Harry had felt Rowena come and he was disappointed that he hadn’t yet. He could just feel his load right on the cusp of spewing out. Rowena rolled off of Harry and Helena dove down enveloping Harry’s slimy organ. She licked up all of her mother’s essence as she sucked Harry too. It didn’t take long and Harry fired his seed into Helena’s mouth. That this same time Helena came too. She somehow was able to keep all of Harry’s hot liquid in her mouth. She got off of Harry and pulled her mother into a kiss sharing Harry’s come. She had seen this a few times when spying on the more adventurous couples in the castle.

 

Rowena was shocked feeling her daughter’s lips on hers, then feeling Helena’s tongue wiggle in and then tasting Harry. She moaned as she started kissing her daughter back. Soon they were making out heatedly.

 

Harry moved and saw the mother and daughter enjoying each other thoroughly. Their hands touched one another, exploring each other’s bodies sensually. Seeing what touch would set the other off in the most orgasmic fashion. Harry was hard watching this sexual sight and he needed to get in on it. He moved the two so they were in the position he wanted them in, which was Helena on top of Rowena as they kept making out, and then attacked. He plunged his cock into Helena’s hot box.

 

Helena moaned as she felt Harry push inside her. She was on top of her mother kissing her when Harry made his move. Harry pumped in and out a couple times then pulled out of Helena and shoved himself into Rowena’s juicy cunt. He then repeated his actions. He fucked both mother and daughter equally.

 

Helena and Rowena were enjoying not only Harry’s cock in their pussies, but their hands, tongues and mouths ravishing every piece of hot skin there was. Helena was more experienced since she had seen many lesbian encounters, but Rowena was quick to learn and put those fresh skills to use as she also experimented in many things. She had never thought doing this to another female would feel so good, not only another female, but her daughter no less. It just upped the lusty state she was already in.

 

Harry was really enjoying the mother and daughter’s pussies. Both were so hot and tight. Both also so very different too. They responded differently. When inside Helena her cunt would milk him wanting his seed inside her. While inside Rowena her cunt would allow him to plunder her depths no matter how deep, hard he went. He soon could feel his seed bubbling up and he sprayed both of their cunts with his fresh load.

 

Helena turned herself and began feasting on her mother’s cunt and Harry’s come. Rowena moaned as she copied her daughter’s actions. The two brought each other to orgasm.

 

The rest of the night was spend in great pleasure as all three had many orgasms. They were all a sweaty mess and exhausted from their grand sexual escapade.

 

Harry awoke the next morning wondering if it was a dream or not.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this, my first try of a new pairing. Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	176. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 176: Parvati Patil**

 

Parvati sighed as she tapped her quill tip against the parchment in utter boredom. Her eyes were slightly glazed over as she was listening to Binns’ lecture. Merlin, how could she still be awake and listening to this. All around her every one of her classmates were in some form of dozing. And here she was awake. Her best friend Lavender was lightly snoring beside and Parvati could see a slight bit of drool coming out of her friend’s mouth.

 

“Who’d have thought” Parvati thought idly out loud.

 

“Yeah, Lavender snores and drools.”

 

Parvati turned her head and found she wasn’t the only one awake as she once thought. On the other side of her was Harry Potter. He was staring at the snoozing busty blond with amusement.

 

“You’re awake?” Parvati asked shocked.

 

“Yeah I know shocking. Just look at Ron” Harry said as he pushed himself back in his chair to show off his redheaded friend.

 

Said redhead was totally asleep snoring up a storm as drool covered half of his history book. Thankfully it was closed to protect itself from Ron’s drool. Harry had also placed a silencing charm over Ron so no one could hear Ron’s snoring. His snoring was epic and known throughout Gryffindor tower.

 

Parvati wrinkled her nose at the sight of Ron before her.

 

“Yeah, not a pleasant sight at all” Harry said as he moved forward to block Ron from Parvati’s sight.

 

“So why are you awake still?” Parvati asked.

 

“Don’t know, I guess I am so used to Hermione keeping me awake in this class that it’s automatic” Harry said with a shrug.

 

Parvati nodded.

 

Hermione was quite sick and in the hospital wing til she was better. Pomfrey actually had to magically strap Hermione to her bed to keep the young Gryffindor from trying to head to classes. That girl just didn’t like to miss a single class.

 

“Why are you awake still. Usually you’re in slumber land like the rest of the class?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know. I just am” Parvati said frowning.

 

“Well it’s nice to have a partner here. It gets really boring when you’re the last one standing” Harry said.

 

“I can tell. So what should we do?” Parvati asked as she looked around at the slumber land all around her.

 

The two played tic-tac-toe for while then hangman. They were enjoying their little games as Binns droned on and on about some sort of rebellion or some other thing. Neither cared since you could just read the history book, take the test and still pass.

 

“You cheated” Parvati said after Harry won their latest game of tic-tac-toe.

 

“I did not” Harry said.

 

“Oh come on, you looked at me with those pretty greens that no girl can resist and made me put an ‘X’ in the spot I didn’t want to” Parvati said.

 

“My ‘pretty greens’. I’ve never heard that one before. And I did nothing of the sort. If you were distracted than it is your own fault” Harry said.

 

Parvati pouted.

 

“You know Parv, you’re kind of cute when you pout” Harry said.

 

Parvati felt heat rush to her cheeks when she heard Harry say this. For some reason she was feeling shy now, which wasn’t how she typically acted when a guy flirted with her. But she forgot that this was Harry Potter and when it came to Harry nothing was the usual.

 

“A shy Parvati, now that’s new. I like it” Harry said with his green eyes sparkling.

 

Parvati swallowed hard as her nerves were trying to get the best of her. She stomped them down. She was a Gryffindor and was going to stick this out and march right through.

 

“Oh, so you like shy Parvati. What about naughty Parvati?” she asked with gathered courage.

 

Harry didn’t seem daunted at all. He just smiled his lopsided smile and Parvati felt herself melt and her panties get wet. Damn, the boy just knew how to work your buttons. Harry then leaned in close to Parvati’s ear.

 

“I think I’d like to see naughty Parvati, but the question is how naughty can you get?” he whispered.

 

Harry’s hot breath tingled against Parvati’s skin and she had to swallow a moan that wanted to escape her lips. Damn, does Harry know what he does to girls, to her? One look in his twinkling emerald green eyes told her he knew exactly what he was doing and was having a ball too. Parvati wanted to glare at Harry for teasing her, but then she felt Harry’s hand caress her cheek. It felt like fire and lightning licking her skin and she moved in to his touch.

 

“Mmm, I wonder how you taste?” Harry asked still whispering into Parvati’s ear.

 

Parvati felt her lips quiver in anticipation.

 

Harry moved and began peppering kisses all over her face. He started with her forehead, then between her eyes, then he had Parvati close her eyes so he could kiss each eyelid. He then kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheeks, her earlobes, her chin, the corners of her mouth. All of this was driving Parvati crazy as she used all of her mental energy to get Harry to actually kiss her.

 

“Harry” she whined.

 

“What is it my Precious Patil?” Harry asked softly.

 

Parvati opened her eyes and she was staring right into those greens.

 

“Kiss me” she said breathlessly.

 

“As you wish” Harry said.

 

He kissed Parvati and she melted completely as her hand moved up and ran through Harry’s messy locks. They kissed for a while til the need for oxygen was quite dire. They broke apart and Harry smiled at her.

 

“Broom closet?” he asked.

 

Parvati nodded.

 

The bell rang.

 

 

**End**


	177. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I came up with this one because I thought it just felt Luna-esque to me.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 177: Luna Lovegood**

Harry groaned as he banged his fist against the closed door.

 

“Harry, you’ve been doing that for the past half hour” Luna commented.

 

“I know Luna, but I am hoping someone will hear us” Harry sighed.

 

He then slumped to the floor. Both he and Luna were staying late in the Quibbler office. Harry decided to pay Luna a visit and stayed longer than he thought he would. They stayed so long that the building’s security kicked in when it became closing time. It automatically sealed up the whole building til the next morning. No one could get in or out. It was a security measure Luna’s father imposed during the war. It was designed that no could enter the building and it had wards around the place so they couldn’t burn it down from the outside either. The wards were never deactivated after the war.

 

So the two were stuck in Luna’s office. The floo was closed and no one was around and even if someone was they’d never hear them at all. Harry was sitting with his back to the door frowning. Luna was sitting at her desk moving ever so slightly. The squeaking of her chair was the only sound being heard.

 

“Luna, what are you doing?” Harry asked looking up.

 

“Just thinking” Luna panted slightly.

 

“Thinking?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry” Luna said with a moan.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes then they snapped open. He could that one of Luna’s hands looked to be inside her skirt. She was rocking back and forth in her chair. She was panting as her eyes were slightly glazed over. Her desk was open in the front so Harry had a good view of Luna playing with herself.

 

“Luna, are you masturbating?” he asked in total shock.

 

“Of course Harry, I always get a good idea after I have an orgasm” Luna said like she was talking about the weather.

 

Harry’s jaw was on the floor. He was watching his friend diddling herself and that was how she got ideas. It was unbelievable really, but this was Luna and she was never followed the crowd really. The sight of Luna rubbing herself got Harry hard. He could see Luna moving her hips, panting, groaning, and moaning. She was really enjoying herself.

 

“Would care to join me Harry, two minds are always better than one” Luna panted.

 

Harry gulped.

 

“Come Harry, you have nothing I haven’t seen before” Luna said as she rubbed herself harder.

 

Harry then heard Luna let out a drawn out moan as she came. She shuddered about for a few moments then slumped forward onto the desk panting hard.

 

“Luna, are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Marvelous Harry, but it appears that I’m in need of a bigger orgasm to get an idea” Luna said as her breathing returned to normal.

 

“Wh-wh-what do you mean Luna?” Harry stuttered.

 

Luna got up and pulled her skirt off revealing her totally nude bottom. Harry knew Luna never liked wearing panties, but he had never seen her like this before. Luna’s pussy was complete bare of hair and quite wet from her recent orgasm. Harry sat there and stared as Luna sauntered over swaying her hips in a seductive manner. She then stood in front of Harry and knelt down and began unbuckling and undoing Harry’s pants.

 

“Luna” Harry squawked.

 

Luna said nothing as she relieved Harry of his pants tossing them behind her then pulled off Harry’s boxers and they joined his pants. Luna cooed as she caressed Harry’s hard cock and then moved her head forward and licked the head. Harry shivered as he felt Luna’s tongue grazed his cock head. Luna then sat straight up and then moved to straddle him. She then lowered herself onto Harry’s meat. They both moaned as their intimate parts touched.

 

“Luna” Harry groaned.

 

“Oh Harry, you’re so big in me. Bigger than Ron ever was” Luna moaned.

 

 _When did Luna have sex with Ron? What, why am I even thinking of that at all_ Harry thought.

 

Soon Luna had Harry’s cock fully sheathed inside her and she began bouncing up and down with her hand locked behind Harry’s neck. She was panting and moaning in pleasure as she enjoyed her ride.

 

Harry was in a daze of pleasure as he watched Luna fuck him. His hands then began moving on their own. They caressed Luna’s sides then began lifting her blouse off. Luna paused her movements allowing Harry to remove her blouse and then bra. Her C sized tits were now free. Her nipples erect and begging for a mouth to suck on them. Harry wasn’t about to deny them. He bent down and began sucking on them.

 

Luna moaned as she started humping Harry again. Harry helped out by moving his hips up timing it with Luna’s bounces.

 

The two fucked one another til they both came. They remained in their positions panting.

 

“Any good ideas yet?” Harry asked breaking the silence.

 

“Mmmm, I think I need a bigger one” Luna said.

 

Harry nodded and then moved lowering Luna to the floor. Once there Harry placed Luna’s legs on his shoulders and then began pumping in and out. He hadn’t lost his hardness yet. Who would while being inside such a tight, wet hot box like Luna’s cunt? So Harry proceeded to fuck Luna in great earnest. Luna mewled in pleasure as she was getting a royal fucking. She threw her head back as she thrashed a bout.

 

“Yes Harry, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me, good. Shove that piece of meat in and out of me. More! More! More! I Want More! Harder! Faster!” Luna wailed.

 

Harry never knew how much of a slut Luna seemed to be when it came to sex. It was just another side of her that he didn’t know about and he knew she still had many other sides he had yet to see. He did oblige and sped up his thrusts. The slapping of skin against skin echoed loudly in the office.

 

“FUCK YES!” Luna screamed as she came.

 

Harry felt Luna’s cunt spasm around his length and he held back as best as he could. As soon as she was coming down from her great high Harry started up again. Luna moaned whether in weariness or in pleasure Harry wasn’t sure, but he continued. This continued til Harry spilled his load into Luna after her third intense orgasm.

 

Luna laid there a total mess. Her hair matted to her face and floor. She smelled of sweat and sex to the highest degree. Harry was breathing hard after his great exertion. His muscles sore from all the work he had done, but he felt satisfied too.

 

“Any ideas yet Luna?” Harry asked breaking the silence once again.

 

Luna hummed a bit then turned to Harry.

 

“Yes, do it to me again Harry. Do it to me til the wards lift” she said.

 

“Best idea ever” Harry said.

 

 

**End**


	178. Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 178: Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet**

 

“Come on Harry, get up” Katie said.

 

Harry groaned as he rolled over pulling the covers to hide his face from Katie. Katie frowned and turned to her partner in crime. Alicia was taking action. She had her wand out and conjured a wooden trough and then with a flick of her wand the trough tipped over dousing Harry in the coldest waters he’s ever felt. In a cartoon like fashion Harry bolted straight up and jumping a good five feet before ending up on the hard floor. Harry groaned from the landing as he rubbed his backside.

 

“Leesh, I thought we planned on doing this delicately” Katie said.

 

Alicia shrugged unapologetically.

 

“Delicately was getting us nowhere so I charged in like we Gryffindors should” she said.

 

Katie sighed.

 

“Is there a reason why you two are here?” Harry asked wet and looking up from his place on the floor.

 

“Yeah there is. We’re here to knock you out of the funk you’re in” Alicia said.

 

“I am not in a funk” Harry said stubbornly.

 

“Now that’s bull Harry. Hermione floo-called us as soon as she could and told us to get you out of your funk since she’s stuck in Russia at a conference” Alicia said.

 

“I told her I was fine” Harry grumbled.

 

“And you know how well that always go when you say that to Hermione” Katie said folding her arms across her chest.

 

Harry grumbled some more. He knew he should’ve ignored her when she called him yesterday. But he did out of instinct and habit and now he was paying for it.

 

“So are you going to tell us what’s got you all mopey or are we going to have to play twenty questions?” Alicia asked folding her arms.

 

“Can I at least change into some dry clothes first?” Harry asked.

 

“Sure, go ahead” Katie said.

 

Harry was about to start when he saw his two former teammates haven’t left yet.

 

“Um, can I get some privacy?” he asked.

 

“Oh come on Harry. We’ve been teammates for five years, Katie six. We’ve seen it all” Alicia said with a smile.

 

Harry blushed.

 

“Still so easy to tease” Katie said with a smile on her face and a shake of her head.

 

The two girls left laughing at Harry’s red face. Once Harry started to change as he tried to cool his hot face down. Even now all these years those two could still tease him and make him blush madly. A few moments Harry came out dressed in dry clothes. He found Katie and Alicia had raided his pantry and had a small junk food feast before them. But it also looked like they robbed the local supermarket too since the coffee table was practically overflowing with all kinds of junk food.

 

“Um, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

 

“We just set up a banquet of sorts for you” Katie said.

 

“Yup, so tuck in” Alicia said imitating a certain former headmaster.

 

Harry sighed and sat down between his two former teammates. He was going to sit in the armchair, but Alicia directed him to sit between them so he couldn’t escape.

 

“So what’s wrong with you?” Katie asked.

 

“Yeah Harry, spill. Tell us what’s eating you. We’re your teammates and want to help” Alicia said.

 

“Former” Harry corrected.

 

“Oh don’t ‘former’ use Harry. We’ve been together for so long that that shouldn’t even matter at all” Katie said.

 

“Yeah, so again, what’s wrong?” Alicia asked.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, I am just fine” Harry said.

 

Katie and Alicia looked at each other then both slapped Harry in the back of the head.

 

“OW! What was that for?” Harry asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“To knock some sense into you” Alicia said.

 

“You could’ve been softer” Harry grumbled.

 

“Oh quit being a baby Harry and tell us what’s bothering you” Katie said.

 

Harry sighed. He sometimes wished he didn’t live in the same apartment complex as Katie and Alicia. It was fun to see them again and to catch on old times and to just see them, but when things let this happened then it was a pain. They were almost like when they were teammates. Katie and Alicia thought of Harry as their little brother and worried about him. So a floo call from Hermione would have them busting down his door. He knew he’d need to change the locks after this.

 

“Well Potter?” Alicia asked impatiently.

 

“There’s nothing” Harry said.

 

“And again we call bullshit” Katie said.

 

“Just spill Harry. We aren’t going anywhere til you tell us” Alicia said.

 

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black locks.

 

“Fine” he said in utter defeat.

 

Katie and Alicia cheered as they took up their butterbeer bottles and toasted to their success.

 

Soon Harry poured out his heart and soul to both Katie and Alicia. Pretty much what it all boiled down to was Harry was frustrated. He was getting nowhere at work, which figured since no matter how much things have changed in the Ministry some things still stayed the same. Favoritism was still around and it seemed that many wanted to move Harry up the ranks in the Auror corps though Harry didn’t want that and wanted to make it his own way without any help. That and he had really no love life since most girls wanted to date him because of his name and his fame, not really knowing who he really was.

 

“So this is why you’re in this funk?” Alicia asked as she was snacking on a bag of chips.

 

Harry nodded as he sipped his butterbeer.

 

“Geez Harry, why can’t you be like every other guy and suck it up and be a man?” Katie asked.

 

Harry shot Katie a glare, but she ignored it.

 

“Harry this all very easy to smooth out. If you hate what’s going on in the Ministry then quit. It’s not like you need the money. You can do anything you want really. So why be tied down to the job?” Alicia asked.

 

“I like to work. I’d be driven insane not doing something” Harry said.

 

“I am not saying you to sit at home and do nothing, but you can get out of the Ministry” Alicia said.

 

“Yeah, you still have those offers from those Quidditch teams. I’ll bet they’d still want you” Katie said.

 

“I highly doubt I am as good as I once was. It has been a long while since I’ve actually played” Harry said.

 

“Well then, what else?” Alicia asked.

 

“I just don’t know” Harry sighed.

 

“You know you’re not really helping us here Harry? We can only do so much to cheer you up” Katie said.

 

“I know and I do appreciate what you’re doing, but I just don’t know” Harry said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

 

It soon turned into night and the three had spent the whole day reminiscing their days at Hogwarts before the darkness. Their days at the Quidditch pitch and the stories they told and laughed about. They caught up with what’s been going on in their lives as well. Some of the stories have been told many times, but they didn’t care. It was great hearing them again.

 

Harry, Katie and Alicia were now lounging on the couch. The snack feast had been very picked over and now looked to be just scraps left.

 

“Oh man, I still remember when Oliver was giving his pep talk and Fred and George was behind him and mimicking all of his gestures” Harry said.

 

“I know, I think I nearly busted a gut trying to hold in my laughter” Katie said laughing.

 

“Angelina’s lip was almost bleeding from biting down so hard on it” Alicia said as she wiped tears from her eyes as she laughed.

 

“The look on Ollie’s face when he realized they were behind him. He looked ready to hex them both” Katie said.

 

“Yeah, and the two just had to put on the innocent puppy look. That broke it” Alicia said.

 

“Yeah, we were all laughing so hard I have no idea how we played that match. My ribs were aching from laughing” Harry said.

 

Time soon passed and it turned to late night and Katie and Alicia were getting tired along with Harry.

 

“I think it’s time to call it a night” Harry announced.

 

“Hmm, too tired to move” Alicia said from her spot where she was lying with her back against the arm of the couch.

 

“Yeah, don’t think have the energy to leave” Katie said tiredly.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“You two can sleep here, but lets pull out the couch into a hide-a-bed. You two would be more comfortable” he said.

 

So with some grumblings the couch turned into a bed. Katie and Alicia snuggled into the blankets Harry provided and fell asleep. Harry headed to his room.

 

“Night girls” he called.

 

“Night Harry” they called back.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this isn’t my best one, but I do hope one or two of you may like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	179. Patil Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is just part one of this. Second part will come a bit later. Warning this has incest in it. You’ve been warned.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 179: Patil Sisters**

Harry was dragged up the stairs of the lioness dorms. Who was dragging him was Parvati and Padma Patil. The sisters have been enjoying the delights of one Harry Potter since the Yule Ball fourth year. Harry caught both of them before the end of the ball and apologized for his behavior and decided to make up for it. That was a night that the sisters and Harry would never forget and they replayed that night many times just to keep the memory alive.

 

Harry got his first look into the Ravenclaw dorms thank to Padma. She dragged Harry and her sister up one night since they had already christen the lioness dorms Padma wanted to christen hers as well. They christened a whole lot of the castle throughout their fifth year and it helped that Padma was a prefect. The sisters seemed to enjoy exploring the castle with Harry and then having sex in any new area they found to proclaim it as their own.

 

“Are you sure about this Parvati. What about Lavender and Hermione?” Harry asked.

 

“No worries on them. Lavender is with her flavor of the week” Parvati said.

 

“And I got a couple of Claws that owe me favors to keep Hermione busy” Padma added.

 

Harry grinned and gathered the sisters up and kissed both of them hard on the lips. Both girls moaned into the kiss as their hands began to roam.

 

“Lets get to the dorm first. No need to provide a show” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, the only shows I provide are for private VIPs, you two” Padma said.

 

Parvati nodded and led the way to the sixth year girl dorms. Once inside Padma shut the door and walked to Parvati’s bed where Harry and Parvati were already making out heavily as they stripped one another of their clothes. Padma joined in and Harry moved from Parvati to Padma. His hands moved with expert skill taking off Padma’s clothes.

 

Soon the three were all down to the undies. Harry’s cock was producing a huge tent and there were wet spots on both sister’s panties.

 

“Merlin, we had to wait a whole fucking week to get to do this” Parvati whined.

 

“We’ve been busy sis, only enough time for some quick snogs in the broom closet. I am as upset as you are. I miss Harry’s wand in my holster” Padma said.

 

“Well no more waiting. Whip it out Harry, I am having first suck this time” Parvati said.

 

Padma rolled her eyes, but said nothing as Harry unleashed his beast. Parvati dove and engulf half of the meaty organ in her mouth. She began sucking away at it like she was a starving man. Padma saw Parvati’s ass swaying to and fro and crawled over and peeled her sister’s panties down and began devouring her sister’s quim.

 

Parvati’s eyes widen then closed as she felt her sister’s tongue inside her. She moaned around the meat in her mouth. She felt Harry’s hand helping her work up and down as he caressed her ebony locks.

 

“Fucking shit Parvati. Your mouth is so good” Harry groaned as he jerked his hips up.

 

Parvati almost choked as Harry’s cock head hit the back of her throat. Unlike her sister, who didn’t have a gag reflex, she did have one. It annoyed her that her sister could swallow cock better than her. But she was a talented cocksucker in her own right. Harry praised her skills as much as he did Padma’s.

 

Padma munched away on her sister as a hand was playing with herself.

 

“Padma bring that wet cunt over here and let me do that for you” Harry offered.

 

Padma nodded and removed herself from her sister causing some groaning. It then took some arranging, but they all got in a daisy chain where they could have everything. Parvati was sucking Harry, Padma was eating Parvati and Harry was finger-fucking and eating out Padma. Yep, everything was working in perfect harmony.

 

Harry grunted as he shot his load into Parvati’s mouth. Parvati went through her orgasm and Padma drank up her sister’s essence. While Padma came soaking Harry’s hand. Parvati had saved Harry’s seed and kissed her sister. Sharing not only Harry’s seed, but Parvati’s juices. It made for an interesting cocktail. Once they finished swapping fluids the sisters turned to Harry.

 

“Well, how should we do it this time?” Padma asked.

 

“Les go with Plan C this time” Harry said.

 

“Right, I’m game” Parvati said.

 

Padma nodded.

 

Plan C for the three is where Padma and Parvati would lie on the bed on top of each other. They’d switched between who was on top and who was on bottom. Harry will then fuck both of their pussies in alternating strokes. They had several different plans and they used different ones every time they got together to change things up each meeting. It got dull doing the same thing over and over again.

 

Once in position Harry sunk into Padma, who was on top this time. Padma moaned loudly as Parvati grabbed her sister’s head and kissed her deeply. She rocked her hips against her sister’s timing them perfectly with Harry’s thrusts. Harry then would pump a few times in and out of Padma then move to Parvati’s dripping cunt. Padma would then grind against her sister. This was the pattern and all three enjoyed the marvelous friction they were creating.

 

Both Patil sisters were working their hips humping one another and grinding their clits together to get such utter pleasurable jolts from each other.

 

“Oh fucking Shiva! Yes, more, I want more, harder” Padma moaned.

 

Parvati grabbed her sister’s tit and pinched her nipple hard. This caused Padma to gasp loudly due to the pain/pleasure hit her.

 

“Like that sis?” Parvati asked with a smirk.

 

“I do, how do you like this?” Padma asked as she sucked on Parvati’s neck in the exact spot where one of Parvati’s pleasure spots was.

 

“OH FUCK!” Parvati moaned.

 

Harry kept pumping changing cunts. He loved how tight both of them were even after fucking them for so long. They seemed to have natural tight pussies. He also loved how their cunts were just as different as the sisters themselves. Padma’s center would stroke and massage his cock lovingly as it was trying to get his seed out while Parvati’s core was more aggressive in trying to get his seed.

 

“Here it comes girls” Harry announced as he sprayed both of their twats with his white seed coating their cunts.

 

Padma and Parvati had just come down from their orgasms though they weren’t sure how many they had. They always lost count from the thrilling sensations they get from one another and from Harry. With what strength they had they moved into a classic 69 and cleaned one another to another orgasm.

 

“Fuck, that was tiring” Parvati said panting.

 

“Yeah, but well worth it” Padma said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

Harry sat back, his cock in a semi-hard state. Thanks to being such a powerful wizard that he is it correlates to his sexual stamina. He was ready for more. He gently rolled Padma off her sister and then climbed on top of Parvati sliding into her with such practice ease.

 

Parvati moaned as she was being filled up.

 

“Oh Harry” she moaned.

 

Harry finally bottom out in the Lion Patil and began to move back and forth slowly. He always took his time when he plowed the sister individually. So moving back and forth rocking his hips and throwing a few twist too.

 

Parvati moaned an arched her back as she withered on the bed to Harry’s movements. She always enjoyed her one-on-one times with Harry. Even though she loved being with her sister. She liked the individual attention Harry always gave them even when they were all together.

 

Padma dozed slightly as her sister got fucked.

 

“Oh Harry, yes more so much more. Fuck me harder, faster. God yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Parvati mewled as Harry kept going.

 

Harry dipped his head to lick Parvati’s sweaty mounds. She moaned as she raised her chest up to Harry’s pink appendage. He savored the salty taste of Parvati’s tits as well as the unique flavor that she had too. So different from her sister and no matter what he could never find the words to describe it. His mouth encircled one of the erect points and he began sucking.

 

Parvati moaned loudly awakening her sister. Her hands were weaving through Harry’s hair keeping him in place to her chest.

 

“Mmmm, so fucking good. Oh god so fucking amazing” Parvati moaned.

 

Harry was speeding up his strokes, now hammering Parvati’s twat with his length. Parvati was doing her best to move her hips to keep in time with Harry’s ‘brutal’ blows.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Parvati screamed as she came.

 

Harry felt Parvati spasm around him and just sped up his pace and he soon flooded Parvati’s convulsing cunt with his seed. They laid there catching their breath. Harry then lifted his head and kissed Parvati. She kissed back in a tired fashion.

 

“My turn Harry” Padma said.

 

Harry chuckled as he pulled out of Parvati who was now snoozing. Padma then sat up and cleaned him off with her mouth. She wanted a clean cock when it entered her. Once it was ‘shiny’ clean the Ravenclaw Patil laid back and spread her legs.

 

“Fuck me Harry” she said lustfully.

 

Harry obliged as he sank into Padma’s cunt. Padma mewled cutely as Harry pushed into her. Harry chuckled and peppered Padma’s face with kisses then he captured her lips as he bottom out inside her. Padma returned the kiss with great passion as Harry began to pump in and out of her in a more medium pace this time.

 

While with Parvati he started off snail slow to begin with. Padma he didn’t need to and off the bat he started at medium speed. That was just another difference between the two sisters.

 

Harry worked in and out though this time no tricks, just standard in and out. Padma preferred it though Harry would sometimes do his tricks. But not tonight.

 

“Oh Harry, you feel so good in me. I love this cock. It’s the only thing that completes me” Padma moaned.

 

“And it loves your Raven-cunt” Harry said.

 

Padma was about to say something about Harry’s bad pun, but she let out a groan as one of Harry’s hands found her clit and began stroking it. Harry’s other hand was on Padma’s breasts rubbing and groping them with such care knowing just where to rub.

 

“FUCK!” Padma groaned.

 

Harry grinned know Padma just had a mini-orgasm. Her big one was building.

 

This went on til Harry could tell Padma was ready to blow. He sped up his strokes as he was pinching Padma’s clit and nipple.

 

“Come for me Pad, come for me” Harry urged.

 

“OH FUCKING SHIVA!” Padma screamed.

 

Her pussy convulsed and her juices let out like a collapsed dam. Harry jettison his load into Padma just seconds after. The two laid there panting hard. Padma grabbed Harry’s head and kissed him hard.

 

“Love you Harry” she said.

 

“Love you too Pad” Harry said.

 

“Love you Harry” Parvati said.

 

“And I love you too Parv” Harry said.

 

“OH MY FUCKING MERLIN!”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this first part. Who was the one that walked in on them? Find out in chap 181.**


	180. Lisa Turpin

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 180: Lisa Turpin**

 

Harry Potter yawned as he woke up. He stretched as quietly as he could not to disturbed his bed companion. He then headed to the joined bathroom and cleaned himself up before heading to the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee. He dropped in a couple extra scoops of coffee since he knew she liked hers really strong. Sure, they went through more containers of coffee than maybe anyone on the planet, but it really worked on waking you up. Harry yawned again as he began to make some tea for himself. He liked coffee alright, but not that strong.

 

After he had his first cup of tea he then began making breakfast. The sizzling of the bacon and the hissing and popping of the eggs. Harry flipped and turned them over when he heard shuffling feet. He knew she was up and began pouring a cup of hot fresh coffee for her.

 

Soon she appeared with messy honey blond hair as she rubbed her tired eyes. It didn’t look like she was totally awake. She stumbled around not bumping into things because her feet had a memory of the entire space and where she was going.

 

“Too early” Lisa Turpin mumbled.

 

Harry chuckled at Lisa’s morning behavior. He then saw what Lisa was wearing and he nearly dropped the cup of coffee in his hand.

 

Lisa was wearing a pair a spaghetti strap white shirt and a pair of Harry’s boxers. Harry knew they were his since they were Gryffindor red with golden snitches zipping and zooming around across the fabric. She looked so damn sexy in her ensemble. His eyes traveled up and down capturing it all in. What made it sexy was that her white shirt was long enough and would play peek-a-boo with her tummy. As well as the straps of her shirt kept falling and she’d have to pull them up.

 

“Um Harry, the bacon is smoking” Lisa said.

 

Harry blinked then rushed over to the stove to stop the bacon from burning. He got there just in time and turned the heat off. He then turned back and saw Lisa drinking the coffee he had set down.

 

“Mmmm, so good” she murmured.

 

Harry then began serving breakfast and Lisa sat down. Harry sat down too and just stared at Lisa for a while.

 

“What is it Harry?” Lisa asked feeling Harry’s eyes on her.

 

“You’re wearing my boxers” Harry said.

 

“Yes I am” Lisa said.

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

“You want me to take them off?” Lisa asked with a naughty smile on her face.

 

Harry’s face felt like it was on fire.

 

“No, no, that’s alright. You can keep them on” he choked out.

 

“Pity” Lisa said with a mischievous spark in her eye.

 

Harry gulped as he looked down at his breakfast trying to concentrate on his food and the thought of Lisa taking off his boxers since he knew what was underneath.

 

“Something wrong Harry?” Lisa asked innocently.

 

“Everything is fine Lisa, everything fine” Harry said in a high pitch voice then he quickly lowered it.

 

Lisa smirked at this with amusement.

 

The two ate and Lisa decided to tease Harry a bit. She allowed one of the straps to fall, but she didn’t go and pull up immediately. This gave Harry a better view of her chest and he gulped down the eggs that were in his mouth.

 

“You’re looking a bit red Harry, are you catching a fever?” Lisa asked innocently.

 

“I am fine. Is it hot in here?” Harry asked.

 

“I feel fine” Lisa said as she drank her coffee.

 

She then noticed she needed a refill and got up. She swayed her hips in a seductive manner to get a fresh cup knowing she had Harry’s eyes locked on her derriere. She smirked as she bent over a bit even though it wasn’t needed. She could swear she heard Harry’s pulse quicken. She then stood straight up and went back to her seat with a fresh cup acting like she had done nothing.

 

Harry was a mess. He needed an icy cold shower and now. Lisa was driving him crazy. How could she make wearing his boxers look so damn sexy? It should be impossible, but really no matter what article of clothing he had that Lisa somehow ended wearing made her look dead sexy. He could remember how many times he went at her when she was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else underneath.

 

“So Harry, what do you have planned for today?” Lisa asked.

 

“Um, well, I was, um” Harry said as his brain was still numb.

 

“I see, so we have the whole day to ourselves” Lisa said like Harry had something intelligible.

 

Harry just bobbed his head up and down.

 

“Huh, what do you think we should do?” Lisa asked as she began playing with her silverware in a suggestive manner.

 

Harry’s eyes locked on to Lisa’s skilled hands and gulped. Doing that to silverware is plain wrong, but Harry couldn’t take his eyes off.

 

“Harry dear are you sure you’re alright?” Lisa asked.

 

“Yeah, fine” Harry croaked out.

 

“I see, well then I think I have an idea on what we should do” Lisa said.

 

Harry didn’t say a thing since his eyes were still on the ‘dirty’ silverware show.

 

Lisa finally placed the silverware down and got up. She made her way to Harry and bent low so her mouth was to Harry’s ear.

 

“Let’s spend it enjoying one another in the most pleasurable way. Starting with a nice hot long hard shower” she whispered huskily into Harry’s ear.

 

This jolted Harry and he turned grabbed Lisa’s face and kissed her hard. They kissed as Harry picked Lisa up bridal style and led the way up to their bathroom to get their shower started.

 

It wasn’t long til the sound of rushing water was heard then moaning, groaning, grunting and other erotic sounds echoed throughout the house with reckless abandon. It wouldn’t be the last since they had the whole day and many more places to have some fun in.

 

 

**End**


	181. Lavender Brown & Patil Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to chap 179. I got this one from an idea that DarkseidAlex sent me a long time ago. Well I finally got around to it.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previously in chap 197:**

_“Love you Harry” she said._

_“Love you too Pad” Harry said._

_“Love you Harry” Parvati said._

_“And I love you too Parv” Harry said._

_“OH MY FUCKING MERLIN!”_

**\--**

 

**Chapter 181: Lavender Brown & Patil Sisters**

Harry and the Patil twins sat up and could only stare. In front of them was Lavender Brown. The busty blond was staring at the three wide mouth with a look of utter shock written all over her face.

 

“Lavender, what are you doing here, I thought you were entertaining that seventh year or something?” Parvati asked.

 

“He didn’t last long, he came and I went. But what the fucking hell is going in here?” Lavender asked.

 

“Well I think it’s obvious as to what is going on, but what I want to know is what you’re going to do?” Padma asked.

 

Lavender’s eyes darted back and forth between the three nude people. None seemed to even think of covering themselves up. Lavender licked her lips when she spotted Harry’s slimy semi-hard cock. Merlin, he was bigger than most of the guys she’s been with. Just staring at it made her wet.

 

Parvati smiled at this as she saw the look in her best friend and dorm mate’s eye.

 

“Say Lav, care to join in. You know get your frustrations out?” she asked.

 

“Oh Merlin yes” Lavender moaned.

 

Parvati turned to her sister to find Padma already making room for Lavender by expanding the bed. Soon Lavender joined the trio and was undressed by the two eager sisters. Their hands roamed Lavender’s body making her moan and pant. The sisters took Lavender’s nipples in their mouths and suckled on them. Lavender held the sisters there enjoying their intimate attentions.

 

Harry moved in next. He was rock hard again and he eased his cock into Lavender’s wet heat. Lavender moaned as Harry pierced her.

 

“Oh so fucking big” the busty lion moaned.

 

“Isn’t he, probably the biggest guy in our year” Padma said.

 

“Yeah, he fills us up every time and it’s so delicious” Parvati purred.

 

Lavender could only moan as Harry pumped in and out of her. She was in a blizzard of sheer pleasure and clutched onto the Patil twins as she rode it. The two sisters didn’t mind as they went worshipping Lavender’s body with their combined hands, mouths and tongues. Lavender had never had such a thing happen to her and she was unable to control herself.

 

“OH GOD I’M COMING!” she screamed.

 

Harry felt Lavender’s cunt clench and spasm around him. He ceased his movements letting her come down from her high then after that he went back to fucking her. Lavender didn’t know how long Harry went for. She was so lost in her own orgasms that seemed to be coming one after another right on top of each other. By the time Harry spewed his load into her she was practically dead to the world. The last thing she felt was Harry’s warm seed hit her cunt walls and she was out.

 

“Fuck, Harry that was an amazing job there” Parvati commented.

 

“I’m so fucking horny now” Padma moaned.

 

Harry and Parvati turned and saw Padma diddling herself with such ferocity that her hands and fingers were a blur really.

 

“Damn, Pad” Parvati whistled.

 

Padma came with her juices gushing out her in a tidal wave. She laid there panting hard.

 

“Well since she’ll need time to recover from that how about a little more one-on-one, eh Harry?” Parvati asked with a lustful smirk.

 

Harry said nothing as he picked Parvati up and lowered her onto his cock. She moaned as she was once again split. Soon they two were humping one another. Hands roaming each other’s sweaty bodies. Harry’s mouth and tongue caressing Parvati in such intimate ways that made Parvati peak in pleasure so many times.

 

“So fucking good. Too fucking good to be true. Oh Merlin, I don’t want it to end” Parvati mewled as she threaded her hands through Harry’s hair as he licked and suckled her tits.

 

“Hey, I wanted to be first” Padma whined as she kept diddling herself.

 

“Lions first, Claw second. You know house loyalty and all” Parvati moaned.

 

Padma pouted.

 

“Pad come here and sit on my face and I’ll make you feel good” Harry said as he laid back.

 

Padma got up and then lowered her dripping cunt onto Harry’s mouth. She gasped as she felt Harry’s tongue wiggle inside her. She then began bucking and moaning riding Harry’s tongue.

 

“Merlin, he can eat pussy” Padma moaned.

 

Parvati moved forward and captured her sister’s lips in a kiss. Padma kissed back as her hands grabbed Parvati’s breasts. Parvati reciprocated by grabbing Padma’s tits. They both worked themselves up and down on Harry’s two appendages enjoying themselves thoroughly.

 

Harry though decided to change things up and began speaking Parseltongue. His tongue began vibrating causing Padma to shrill with pleasure. This awoke Lavender as she saw Padma and Parvati both getting fucked by Harry.

 

“Oh Merlin, that’s so hot” the busty blond exclaimed.

 

The Patil sisters were too wrapped up in their pleasure to even hear Lavender. Padma was lost in pleasure as Harry Parseltongue her to probably the most epic orgasm she had ever had. Parvati was bouncing up and down hard and fast reveling in Harry’s thick meat. Padma soon came followed by Parvati. Padma fell over totally spent with Parvati exhausted, but ready for more.

 

“Damn Harry, what did you do to my sister?” Parvati asked.

 

“Oh just a special trick I’ve been saving for you two” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“A trick, what trick is that?” Parvati asked.

 

“Let me show you” Harry said.

 

He then pushed Parvati down on the bed and his mouth latched onto Parvati’s cunt. He began using Parselmouth on Parvati that had the Gryffindor Patil to shriek in pleasure. Lavender was amazed at what she was seeing. Watching her best friend withering in complete and utter pleasure.

 

“Merlin, what’s happening to her?” she asked.

 

“She’s getting the fucking best orgasm she’ll probably ever have” Padma said taking her mouth off Harry’s cock.

 

She had been sucking on Harry as he worked his magic on her sister. She then went back to work after answering Lavender since she wasn’t about to give up her delicious treat. Lavender pouted since she had nothing to do, but watch. So she diddled herself to pass the time. Parvati came shrieking louder than any banshee and then passed out.

 

Harry pulled away and Lavender lunged in and began cleaning Harry’s face of Parvati’s juices. Once Harry was clean she and Harry kissed and made out with one another. Padma however didn’t want to be ignored. She gripped Harry’s cock and Harry pulled away.

 

“Don’t worry my Midnight Petal. You’ll get what you want” Harry said as he pulled Padma into a deep kiss.

 

Padma moaned into the kiss as she wrapped herself around Harry. Harry lowered himself and Padma down on the bed. He had Lavender help align his cock up to Padma’s opening then pushing into the Ravenclaw Patil.

 

“Oh Harry yes. Fuck me like this. Fuck me the way I want” Padma mewled.

 

Harry began stroking in and out of Padma as soon as he was totally inside her. But since Padma was wrapped around him so tightly he could not do the long strokes he wanted. So he made up with doing quick, fast jabs as he rotated and grinding into Padma. Padma squealed in pleasure as Harry did this.

 

“Oh Harry, yes Harry. Oh god yes! Feels so fucking good. Fuck, fuck, fuck! MMMMM, more, more” Padma cried.

 

Harry kept going feeling Padma’s cunt spasm and convulse. She must be super horny to be this damn sensitive. It must be the addition of Lavender to their little party. Padma finally came hard and passed out. Harry pulled out and turned to Lavender.

 

“You up for one more?” he asked.

 

Lavender nodded eagerly.

 

Harry had Lavender get on all fours and he slammed into her. Lavender moaned as Harry fucked her doggy style. He pumped in and out as his hands moved around and grabbed Lavender’s massive melons. They went at it for a while then Harry rolled Lavender over and threw her legs over his shoulders and began fucking her again. He buried his face into Lavender’s breasts and Lavender moaned loudly as she got the fuck she so needed.

 

“Oh yes Harry, fuck me. Suck on my titties” Lavender groaned.

 

Harry kept going to he came in Lavender and she came too. Harry pulled out and laid down next to Lavender and Parvati. Padma somehow moved and cuddled on top of Harry. The four slept not caring what will happen in the morning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I hoped you like the sequel of this. Sorry if it might not be as good as the first part. I did my best. No, there will be no sequel to this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	182. Su Li

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I want you all to know that I don’t know a whole lot about Italy and its landscape so if I make a mistake on any of that please just go with it and don’t flame me.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 182: Su Li**

 

Su Li smiled as she felt the warm breeze whip her black locks all over the place. She could smell the salty air of the sea and feel the warm sunlight beating on her face. She was enjoying herself immensely. She then turned to her companion, Harry Potter. He was driving as they made their way down the Italian coast. He had sunglasses on to block out the rays of the sun so he wouldn’t be blinded by the sun’s glare. She didn’t know how this came about, but she was glad she agreed to it. When Harry asked her to come with him on vacation she said yes before knowing where they were going. She didn’t really care since Harry had a home practically everywhere in the world and also no matter where they went they always had fun.

 

“You look amazing Su” Harry said.

 

This broke Su out of her daze and she looked at her outfit. It consisted of a light blue skirt that went to the top of her knees, a crème colored blouse and a dark blue scarf that had the house of Ravenclaw emblem on it. Her mother had the scarf custom made as a graduation present. It was made of a light material and Su loved it.

 

“Thanks Harry, I just can’t believe I am here. In Italy” Su said as she gazed at the open water.

 

“Yeah, it’s great and it’s so nice to smell this fresh air” Harry said.

 

Su nodded. She had taken an apprenticeship under Flitwick to be a Charms mistress. She was said to replace the old duel master when he retires. Su didn’t put much stock into this rumor, but she didn’t rule it out either. She got to know Harry more since Flitwick also helped Harry train to fight Voldemort and then after winning the war the two would have the occasional friendly duel.

 

They became good friends and traveled together on occasion too. This was just another one of their travels.

 

“How far have we gone?” Su asked.

 

“Not sure, but I think I need a bit of a break. My butt is getting sore” Harry said.

 

“I can drive you know” Su said.

 

“I know, but then I’d need to get some phonebooks so you could see over the wheel as well as put blocks down so you could reach the pedals” Harry teased.

 

Su huffed and smacked Harry in the arm, but not hard enough to jar his driving. She couldn’t help that she was small. It just how she was.

 

Soon they came to a stop and got out. Harry stretched and looked at the little stand that was there.

 

“I am getting a drink. Want one?” he asked.

 

Su nodded as she went over to the little picnic table that was overlooking the sea. She sat there staring out watching the waves shimmer in the sunlight. It was hypnotic kind of. Watching the waves, listening to them.

 

“Here” Harry said as he set down a cold drink for her.

 

Su took the drink from Harry and after opening it took a sip. She realized how thirst she was and took a healthy gulp.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself Su?” Harry asked.

 

“I am Harry. Out of all places you’ve taken me to so far this has to be the best” Su said.

 

Harry just nodded as he sat next to Su enjoying the beautiful scenery. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Harry wrapped an arm around her to keep her close. The two knew they’d enjoy this vacation very much together.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: not much of an ending I know, but this was the best I could come up with and not mess it up in some shape or form. Thanks reading and please review.**


	183. Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis & Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: not connected to chap 173 at all.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 183: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis & Pansy Parkinson**

 

Three Slytherins made their way down the dungeons til they reached their destination. Tracey opened the door to the potions classroom and she and her two companions entered with her. They only had to wait for a few minutes when a fourth person appeared from under their invisibility cloak.

 

“About time you three showed up. I thought you wouldn’t show” Harry said.

 

“Sorry Harry, but Pansy insisted she come with us this time and she had a hard time getting Malfoy to go away” Daphne said.

 

“Yeah, we would’ve gotten here sooner” Tracey said unhappy at arriving so late.

 

“Hey, you know I wanted to be here for the beginning instead coming in late like I always do” Pansy said.

 

“Alright you three, you can fight later. Right now strip” Harry said.

 

The three sexy Vipers obeyed without question as they removed their robes then their school uniforms. Once naked Harry eyed the three Vipers. His eyes locked on Tracey first.

 

Tracey had a medium build, her tits were a nice B cup close to C depending on what guy you ask. She had a hairless cunt. Her legs were one of her best features. They were so smooth and lovely like two flawless pillars of marble. Her dark brunette hair and bright blue eyes made her look amazing. Especially how those blue eyes were shining with utter lust at him.

 

Harry then looked Daphne.

 

Daphne was mostly likely one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts. She had flawless skin and was just the right height it seemed. She had D cup melons that looked like they were molded out of marble, but felt so soft and amazing. Her cunt was trimmed in the letter ‘P’ for Potter. Her pussy belonged to Potter and Potter only. Her lovely blond hair was shampoo quality with many natural highlights in them. She had stormy grey eyes that were sharp and when angry you could see them darken like storm clouds. But right now her eyes were a hazy gray, which meant they were in full lust mode.

 

Harry finally turned to Pansy.

 

Pansy may not be the hottest girl ever nor even be on par with Tracey, but she was in her own way pretty. She was of medium height just a tad shorter than Tracey. Her breasts were a decent B cup. Her legs weren’t bad at all. What was the best feature on Pansy was she had a great mouth whether that was either sucking cock or eating pussy. She had those pouty lips that you knew could do great work on your knob. She had short dark brown hair and black eyes that right now held the fires of lust within them and they were aimed right at Harry.

 

Now you’re probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, what happened was that these three Slytherins are addicted to Harry’s cock. Maybe it was because how big he was or maybe because all witches are attracted to wizards with power and Harry was the most powerful wizard their age. But that’s a debate for another time. Lets get back to how this all came about.

 

It all started Halloween night. Harry was by himself holding a small vigil for his parents. Something he’s never done til now really. Daphne had come in a haze of lust. Some asshole thought it would be fun to dose her with a lust potion and then have his way with her. Well Daphne proved she could fight it and hexed the asshole, but now she was losing her fight and the first guy she saw was Harry.

 

The two shared a very passionate night together As they both learned each other’s bodies and sex. Now both were complete virgins when it came to sex. Daphne because she was known as the Ice Queen and would hex any boy would even made a move on her. As for Harry, well, he avoided most girls since they were fan girls and would most likely rape him. Daphne found even after the lust potion worked it way through her system she loved fucking Harry. She didn’t know if she loved Harry, but she did love his cock and how it felt inside her mouth or pussy.

 

After that the two made a deal to fuck each other whenever they could. So they’d meet in a classroom or wherever have a good time then part ways. In public they act the same around each other, like they didn’t know one another.

 

Now after this had been going on for a while Tracey, Daphne’s best friend, got curious and followed Daphne one night. She was shocked after seeing Daphne and Harry fuck each other’s brains out. So much so she gave herself away. Daphne wasn’t happy that her friend followed her and punished her in a very pleasurable way. Harry fucked both girls that night and Tracey got as hooked as Daphne.

 

As for Pansy. She had gotten her pleasure from her betroth Malfoy, but she never got her satisfaction since the Malfoy heir had a fucking hair-trigger and most likely the tiniest dick in the world. So when she saw Daphne and Tracey with a pair of shit eating grins she knew what they were up to and wanted a piece of it. She spied on the pair and took some photos and blackmailed Daphne, Tracey and Harry with it. In exchange for her silence Harry would give her the fucks she sorely needed.

 

“Alright ladies, who goes first tonight?” Harry asked.

 

“ME!” the three Vipers shouted.

 

They then glared at each other. If they had their wands in their hands they’d be hexing or very close to hexing one another.

 

“It should be me since I’ve fucked Harry the most. We have the most experience with one another” Daphne said as she flicked her hair back.

 

“Fuck that, it should be me. You know Harry loves my sexy legs” Tracey said as she ran her hands up said legs sensually.

 

“I should be going first. Every fuck he gives me pisses Draco off even more” Pansy said.

 

“Malfoy doesn’t even know you’re getting fucked by Potter” Daphne said in rebuttal.

 

“Yes, but imagine every time Harry fucks me. To see Draco’s pissed off face and to know that Harry’s better than him at one more thing” Pansy said.

 

The three kept arguing til Harry whistled, which broke up the verbal scuffle.

 

“Now, now ladies. You know I have enough for all of you” Harry said.

 

“Sorry Harry” the Vipers said.

 

Harry just nodded as a bed appeared. Harry had learned to have a bed handy since a cold stone floor is not good for the back. So he had Dobby bring in a bed wherever they’d be for that night. He stripped out of his clothes and with his girls they got on the bed. The girls kissed Harry passionately then kissed each other. Harry then moved and pushed Tracey down and entered her sopping wet cunt. She was always the quickest to get wet it seemed. Tracey gasped then moaned as Harry shoved his rod into her.

 

“Oh fuck Harry, I’ve been needing this for fucking ages” Tracey moaned.

 

“Ages, Trace? It’s been what, not even a damn month since we got together last” Daphne said.

 

“Fuck you, you and Harry had several times without Tracey or I. We’re in more dire need” Pansy said.

 

“It’s not my fault that I know how to get Harry alone” Daphne said innocently.

 

Pansy tackled Daphne and began rubbing cunts. The two girls moaned as they humped each other.

 

“Shut up Greengrass, you’re just more of a fucking slut than Davis and I” Pansy grunted.

 

“I am not a fucking slut. I just love Harry’s cock. And know how to get it better than either you two bitches” Daphne panted.

 

“You’re a slut Greengrass” Pansy said.

 

Daphne grabbed one pf Pansy’s breasts and squeezed it hard while her other hand went lower and shoved three fingers into Pansy’s cunt.

 

“OH FUCK!” Pansy shouted.

 

Back with Harry and Tracey. Harry was pounding in and out of Tracey since he knew that Tracey loved it hard and fast first thing. The first time they did it after her getting caught Harry had started slow and she, and I quote said; ‘quit with this fucking slow shit. I want to be fucked and fucked good’, end quote. So Harry delivered each time fucking Tracey to utter bliss with hints of pain and soreness.

 

“That’s it Harry, beat this cunt. Abuse, use it like the cheap whore I am. Use me” Tracey said.

 

Harry grunted as he kept going harder and harder. He had learned during his sessions with the three Vipers how to imbue himself with magic to enhance his strength and stamina. Though he already had the stamina being a powerful wizard. This just gave him more it seemed. It wore out his three Vipers out every night and they usually left exhausting, limping but feeling oh so fucking satisfied. Tonight would be like every night.

 

Daphne was ramming her three fingers in and out of Pansy’s cunt hard and fast and Pansy was whining and moaning out her pleasure.

 

“Like that Parkinson, like my fingers violating your cunt?” Daphne asked.

 

“Oh god” Pansy moaned.

 

“Don’t worry, it gets better” Daphne whispered in Pansy’s ear.

 

She then used her thumb began rubbing Pansy’s clit hard and fast. She was rubbing it so hard that it looked liked she could rub it raw.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Pansy screamed as she came hard.

 

Daphne felt Pansy’s juices soak her hand. She pulled out and smeared the juices all over Pansy’s tits then began licking it up with her tongue. Pansy was breathing hard, but unable to do much due to the physical exertion she had just gone through. Her eyes were glazed over.

 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! OH SO FUCKING GOOD! YES, HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER DAMNIT! I DON’T WANT TO BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW!” Tracey screamed.

 

Harry finally rammed himself super hard one last time and Tracey came yet again. She had lost track of how many times she came due to the senseless beating she was getting. She crumpled and looked dead to the world.

 

“Nicely done Harry” Daphne said.

 

“Thanks Daph, now Clean me before I fuck your pretty cunt” Harry ordered.

 

“Yes master” Daphne quipped.

 

Harry shoved his shiny rod into Daphne’s mouth and groaned. Daphne may not have the best mouth, which belonged to Pansy. But she had a very good mouth, maybe second best or something. But she had the best fucking body and Harry loved plowing it whenever he could get it. Like Daphne, he wasn’t sure if he was in love with Daphne, but he did love fucking her. He loved her D melons and always-tight cunt. He swore that she still had a virginally tight cunt even after all the many, many times he’s fucked her.

 

Daphne cleaned off Harry tasting Tracey’s juices and didn’t mind it at all. She and Tracey shared one another’s bed since first year. Mainly since it got cold in the dungeons, but also for protection too. The snake pit was a dangerous place. They got intimate with each other in fourth year and were each other’s first sexual partners though they both liked boys. Having a girl was a nice way to get rid of that itch when needed. Besides, all the boys they knew, which was all of Slytherin were arrogant assholes that they didn’t want anything to do with.

 

Daphne got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass.

 

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me good” she said.

 

Harry slammed his rock hard meat into Daphne and she mewled with great pleasure as she felt Harry fill her up once again. He then began thrusting in and out knowing just what Daphne liked. He rotated his hips as he was full incased within Daphne then pulled out til only his tiny head was still inside. He kept going changing things up once and a while. Daphne liked very much.

 

“Oh yeah Harry. Yeah, like that fuck me so good. It feels so good. I love your cock, I love it. Mmmmm, so delicious” Daphne purred.

 

Harry moved his hands from Daphne’s hips to her swaying breasts. He cupped them, tweaked her erect nipples. Daphne had her eyes closed reveling in the sensations she was getting. She used her cunt muscles to try and milk Harry of his seed. She knew Harry could hold back his load for a long while, but she didn’t want that. She wanted it ejected inside her. She wanted to be the first to have Harry’s seed inside her tonight. She had to mark herself somehow as the alpha bitch.

 

Harry groaned feeling Daphne’s pussy squeeze him. It was already hard since Daphne was so tight, but now she was working those inner muscles trying to claim his seed. She and him have done it so much that they knew how to get one another off, and off hard.

 

“You want to play Daph, then well play” Harry grunted.

 

“We’ll see Pott- Ohh fucking hell” Daphne moaned.

 

Harry pumped in and out of Daphne hard and fast in short strokes grinding into her every in stroke. One of his hands left Daphne’s tits and began stroking Daphne’s clit. This set her off, but Daphne wasn’t going down by herself. She tightened her cunt muscles and this made Harry fire off his load.

 

“Shit” he groaned.

 

Daphne collapsed and Harry was on top of her. He stroked her bare shoulder and Daphne hummed with a smile on her face.

 

“Hey Potter, it’s my turn” Pansy said now awake.

 

Harry sighed and pulled out. Tracey moved and cleaned Harry off for Pansy. Pansy wasn’t much in the lesbian scene though she did some kissing, but never anything beyond that. She’d kiss a girl, but that was it. For now. Once Harry was clean he moved to Pansy. He placed Pansy’s legs on his shoulders and then pushed right into Pansy’s pussy. Pansy moaned as she was filled with Harry. Harry began thrusting in and out in a medium pace. He grabbed Pansy’s tits and began mauling them.

 

Pansy threw her head back moaning. She loved the way Harry played with her tits. He thumbed her hard nubs as he massaged and stroked her twin mounds.

 

“Oh Potter, Harry. That feels so good. Mmm, so fucking good” Pansy cried.

 

Harry grinned and moved down and kissed Pansy. Pansy kissed him back and then gasped as Harry began to pump in and out of her harder and faster.

 

“Oh fuck yeah” she moaned.

 

Harry kept going til Pansy saw stars several times. Every time Pansy came he’d pause and let her catch her breath then he’d start again. Pansy’s legs were numb and she was tired, but she didn’t give a damn at all. Harry finally came in Pansy and then pulled out letting his seed leak out of her.

 

“Oh Harry” Tracey called.

 

Harry turned to see Tracey laying back with two fingers opening her cunt as she played with herself.

 

 _Here we go again_ he thought.

 

 

**End**


	184. Rowena Ravenclaw

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this another attempt in writing a Rowena one. I tried once before, but it didn’t make the cut. So I decided to try again.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 184: Rowena Ravenclaw**

Rowena stepped out of the shower and went about drying her hair. All this stuff was still so new to her and she was still trying to get used to it all. Now how did one of the founders of Hogwarts, one of the greatest of witches of all time ended up coming back to life? Well, it wasn’t any kind of dark magic or ritual so you can cross that off your list first. What actually happened was during the final battle so much magic was being used and the misfired spells hitting the castle, which the castle absorbed and somehow caused an odd chain reaction.

 

Now what wasn’t known was the Founders put their souls into the castle so when they died so they could be one with the castle they build for all time. So with all this magic going about during the fight it somehow made a magical body for a person. That person ended up being Rowena. No one is sure how she was picked or why, but that’s what happened. Now all that was missing was just a drop of blood to complete this ‘ritual’. The blood came about from Harry who was bleeding and somehow his blood came in contact with the magical body. Thus Rowena was reborn.

 

She had all of her memories of her life, but nothing else. She was unconscious though and wasn’t found til the clean up began. She was immediately rushed to the hospital wing though no one knew she was one of the founders at the time. They thought she was a victim of a Death Eater attack.

 

Once Rowena came to she found her new surroundings quite alarming. It took madam Pomfrey all her strength to keep Rowena from escaping. After that the founder of the house of the smart got an education of what time she was in. That is after they found out and verified she was actually Rowena Ravenclaw and not some last dirty plot by Voldemort.

 

Harry was with McGonagall and Pomfrey while talking to Rowena. After that Harry and Rowena spent more time together as Harry helped fill in Rowena with all that has changed and going on after her death.

 

Rowena was shocked and a bit appalled by everything she was hearing. But knew she had to adjust. After she was cleared to leave Harry took her home with him. Harry lived at Grimmauld Place, which had been renovated thanks to all the house elves of Hogwarts in thanks.

 

Rowena got dressed still unsure about the fashion of this era. She came back at the age of around twenty so she had her whole life to live again. Again no one sure why this age and not the age when she passed away.

 

“Rowena, you up? Winky has breakfast ready” Harry called.

 

“I’ll be there Harry” Rowena said.

 

She then headed downstairs and to the kitchen. She had been living with Harry now for a couple of months and though she seemed to be adjusting to everything around it still startled her at how the world had changed since she was first alive. But then there were some things that haven’t changed. Like the prejudice magicals had against non-magicals. She sat down and was served breakfast. Harry was eating already.

 

“So Harry, um, what do we have planned for today?” Rowena asked.

 

Harry paused in thought. He had been helping Rowena adjust to her new life in this new time. It was tricky since Rowena lived in a time of chivalry and that time is long dead. Harry had to educate her on many things and it was hard, but he was patient and Rowena complimented Harry on his teaching method.

 

“I was thinking a day out in the muggle world. I think it’s time to put what I’ve taught you into action” Harry said.

 

Rowena nodded. She had studied and learned all she could about the new muggle customs and though she found many odd and strange she knew she had to adapt. Going to the wizarding world at the moment Harry wanted to avoid. Mainly since he gets mobbed each time and Harry doesn’t want Rowena’s experience to be like that. So the muggle world it is.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Rowena was in a small little café. So far she was doing well. Harry was only introducing small things to her. Right now Harry had left to get their drinks. He came back with a smile and handed her a cup.

 

“What is this Harry?” Rowena asked.

 

“It’s called an ice tea. Thought you’d like to try it” Harry said.

 

Rowena took a sip and liked the taste. It was different.

 

“It’s different” she said.

 

Harry just nodded.

 

The two enjoyed their day out in the muggle world with Harry watching how Rowena reacted to certain things. It was one thing to learn and read about, but another to experience. Harry often wondered if this was how other witches and wizards with open minds would react if they experienced the muggle world after studying it the right way.

 

They got back home late afternoon. Rowena was exhausted, but pleased with her progress. She laid on the sofa with her eyes closed.

 

Harry walked in with tea for the both of them. He looked down and smiled at Rowena. They had their tea and discussed all that happened today with Harry listening to Rowena’s opinions and impressions.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this is where it ends. Mainly since I  couldn’t think of anywhere else to go with this one. I apologize if this one isn’t very good, this is my first Rowena one and I wasn’t sure if I could really do it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	185. Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea came to me late one night and I had to write it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 185: Narcissa Malfoy**

 

Narcissa sat in one of the private boxes looking quite bored. Her husband and son looked excited for the upcoming Quidditch match. It was one of the few things the two Malfoy men bonded over. But Narcissa was totally bored and she sighed. The whistle blew and the game began. She saw both Malfoy men cheering and watching the game intently. Their eyes glued to their Omnioculars.

 

Soon the door opened and a figure came in, but it was invisible. Narcissa noticed something when she felt a hand caressing her thigh, but didn’t see anyone. She then realized who was touching her. She would know that touch anywhere and it just turned her on.

 

“Harry” she hissed.

 

“Quiet love, you wouldn’t want to disturb them” Harry said in a hush tone still under his cloak.

 

“They are so into the game they wouldn’t even notice naked dancing Veela in front of them. Not that they’d notice anyway. If they were nude guys then maybe yes” Narcissa said.

 

“We both know your husband and son love polishing wands than stirring cauldrons, but that’s why I am here. To satisfy your needs” Harry said as his hand rose up and snuck up under Narcissa’s skirt.

 

Narcissa bit her lip as Harry’s hand went higher then it hit her apex and began pumping since he found there was no cloth barrier in his way.

 

“Not wearing any panties Cissy. Naughty, naughty. What should I do with you?” Harry asked.

 

“Fuck me Harry, take that long hard thick cock of yours and fuck my dirty cunt” Narcissa said with her voice full of husky lust.

 

“As you wish my slut” Harry said.

 

Narcissa heard a zipper.

 

“Stand up” Harry ordered.

 

Narcissa did and then she felt Harry’s hands on her hips and he pulled her down. She gasped as she felt her pussy lips get spread as Harry impaled her.

 

“Oh fucking god” she moaned.

 

“Quiet Narcissa, we’re trying to watch the game” Lucius said not even looking back.

 

“Yeah mom” Draco said keeping his eyes on the game.

 

Narcissa was fully impaled and 100% full of Harry Potter. She loved this cock and she showed her appreciation by squeezing her cunt muscles.

 

“You fucking minx” Harry said and smacked her ass. “Now ride me!”

 

Narcissa proceeded to bounce up and down no Harry’s lap. She rose and fell allowing only the tip of Harry’s member to be left inside her then dropped herself down getting filled once again. It was a bit slow, but it felt glorious feeling empty than getting choked full of Harry. Never before had she been so stuffed. But given the only other man she’d been with was her husband whose dick was so small a microscope would have trouble finding it and the fact that he’s gay and the only reason Draco was born was because Lucius forced himself to have sex Narcissa til she was with child then he touched her no more after that. Thankfully Draco was born since neither Lucius nor Narcissa wanted to do it again.

 

Narcissa was disgusted when she had to have sex with Lucius since he smelled of his male lovers. It made her want to gag so many times. But back to the present. She was enjoying herself immensely. This time more than the many other times she and Harry have had sex. Maybe it was the danger of being so close to her husband and son. Lucius and Draco hated Harry and to be fucking the bane of the Malfoy males existence just increased the pleasure she was feeling.

 

Harry was also enjoying himself. He then moved his hands up caressing her thighs then undid her blouse and released her bra-confined breasts. He rolled her hard nipples with his thumb and index finger. Then he’d massage and groped both juicy mound whole. Narcissa had lovely breasts for her age. She had a good C sized chest. They were still perky without sag due to her magic.

 

“Oh Harry” Narcissa gasped.

 

The Malfoy males were now so into the game they didn’t even hear Narcissa. Hell, five atomic bombs could go off and they’d be deaf to those.

 

“Shit, Cissy. Your cunt is so fucking tight. I love it. That’s it work that cunt up and down my hard shaft” Harry grunted.

 

Narcissa moaned as she worked herself up and down harder and faster on Harry. She needed to feel her release. It had been building, but now it was time for the pay off. But Harry decided to change things. He grabbed Narcissa’s hips and pushed her down and out of his lap. Narcissa was expecting this. She fell on her hands and knees.

 

Harry got up and pushed back into Narcissa and began slamming away at her.

 

“OH FUCKING GODS YES!” Narcissa screamed.

 

Harry grunted and panted as he really went to town on Narcissa. He felt her pussy spasm around his length, but he pushed on. Narcissa went through her orgasm panting hard, but she moaned loudly as hr nails clawed the carpet as Harry relentlessly hammered her twat.

 

“Harry!” she cried.

 

Harry was gripping Narcissa’s pale hips so tightly they’d leave marks not like either really cared at all.

 

“Here it come” Harry roared.

 

He fired his seed into Narcissa and he heard her sigh in utter content feeling Harry’s come paint her insides. Harry pulled out and Narcissa closed her thighs. She was going to let it out. She then grabbed her bag and put on a pair of panties she was carrying.

 

“Now you’re put those on, a bit late” Harry commented.

 

“I want to feel your seed in me” Narcissa said as she slid them on.

 

Harry shook his head though Narcissa couldn’t see it since he was still wearing his cloak. He then pulled the hood down and kissed Narcissa passionately.

 

“Til next time” he said.

 

“Yes, next time. I can’t wait” Narcissa said.

 

Harry left and Narcissa got herself fixed back up. She knew her husband and son wouldn’t even notice the smell of sex in the air. They were too dense to get a whiff of that. So the rest of the match she sat back feeling Harry’s come in her quim not even caring how long this match would even last.

 

 

**End**


	186. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 186: Luna Lovegood**

 

“Hey Luna, are you here!” Harry called.

 

“Yes Harry, in the back!” Luna shouted.

 

Harry looked on at the many, many stacks of books. They were as high as trees in a forest and had no discernable pattern making Harry have to weave in and around them to get to where Luna was hopefully. He almost wanted to use the ‘Point Me’ spell that he knew just to find his way. He finally found Luna in the center of the ‘forest’ sitting in a huge beanbag chair that looked like it could swallow her whole. What made it really odd was that the beanbag looked like a giant whale with its mouth where Luna was sitting. What made it odder was that the whale beanbag had a tail also.

 

On the tip of her nose was a pair of reading glasses. Luna’s eyesight wasn’t as good as it was after the war. She was blinded by a Death Eater’s curse and though she regained her sight she needed reading glasses whenever she had to read something. Contacts didn’t help at all. It upset her since as a Ravenclaw she loved to read, but she got over it and thanks to Harry when he helped her find a pair of frames she absolutely adored. They were a lovely gold rimmed pair.

 

“So this is where you’ve been?” Harry asked as he rested an arm against a nearby stack of books.

 

“Yes, this is where I am, where else would I be unless there are two of me and one is here and another is somewhere else” Luna said looking up from her book.

 

“Um Luna, what’s with all the books?” Harry asked looking around at the several towers of books in the room. There was just enough room for a person to slip through in.

 

“Hm, oh, I wanted to read, but couldn’t make up my mind so I grabbed all the books I could” Luna said.

 

“You must’ve wiped out an entire library and bookstore” Harry commented looking at all the books.

 

“Maybe, but wouldn’t a bookstore just order more books to replace the ones I’ve taken?” Luna asked never taking her eyes off the page.

 

“What kind of books are you reading anyway?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, just some Quantum Physics, Astronomy, Astrology, Mythology, Advance Calculus, Geometry, Trigonometry, Anatomy, Chemistry, Biology, Philosophy, Theology,  Physiology and some various fictional classics. Just some light reading” Luna said.

 

Harry stared at Luna and then shook his head. Luna has been spending way too much time with Hermione to think all this is all considered light reading.

 

“So what brings you here Harry?” Luna asked now placing a bookmark in her book.

 

“Oh, yeah. I came by to see if you want to have a picnic with me” Harry said.

 

“No, but why not have one here. I am a bit famished” Luna said grabbing her now growling tummy.

 

“Here, with all your books around?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, we can move them about and pretend they’re trees or something” Luna said.

 

Harry shrugged and thought, _what the heck, why not_. So he called Winky and the elf brought the basket of food. Once delivered Winky left and Luna had cleared a space. She shrunk her humongous whale beanbag chair and stuffed it in her pocket. Harry pulled out a blanket and set it down on the floor.

 

“I’ve never had a picnic indoors before” Harry commented.

 

“Oh, and why not it’s a lovely place and you don’t have to worry about rain ruining it at all. Plus no bugs too” Luna said.

 

“I suppose there is that” Harry said with a grin.

 

Luna helped pulling out all the food from the basket and she eyed it.

 

“Expansion charm?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess Winky wanted to make sure we have enough” Harry said.

 

Soon they got to the last item out of the basket and began eating. Luna began eating. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and that was a while ago and she didn’t eat much of that since she was so caught up reading that she only nibbled a bit then banished the rest so she could go to her spot and read.

 

Harry watched this and shook his head since he was used to seeing this with his other friends that are book lovers i.e. Hermione, Padma, Daphne and Su Li.

 

“Luna, you do need to stop reading to eat or you’re going to be skin and bones” Harry said.

 

“I suppose, but there are so many marvelous books, and I haven’t even gotten to the ones with the animals. I wanted to see if there are any that are worth doing a story about” Luna said.

 

Luna had taken over being the owner of the _Quibbler_ since her father passed away. She worked hard on the paper to deliver stories that the _Quibbler_ always did, but balance it out with what some, i.e. Hermione, would call ‘real’ stories.

 

“So what have you been up to lately Luna, I haven’t seen you for about a month?” Harry asked.

 

“Hm, oh I’ve been doing well” Luna said.

 

“That’s good” Harry said.

 

“So what have you been up to Harry?” Luna asked as she finished her fourth chicken drumstick.

 

Harry then explained how he was traveling still and was just on a break from it. He had promised his friends he would come back and see them from time to time. This was one of the times.

 

“I see, you learn anything new?” Luna asked.

 

“A lot really. I actually have something for you Luna” Harry said.

 

Luna sat up curious.

 

Harry pulled out of his pocket something small. He then enlarged it and it was package. He handed it to Luna. Luna opened it and found they were books.

 

“If I knew you had so many books here before I wouldn’t have gotten them, but I didn’t know” Harry said.

 

“It’s alright Harry. You can never have too many books” Luna said as she read each title.

 

“They are translated from the original language. I had a devil of a time to make sure they are the truest of the translation” Harry said.

 

“Thank you Harry” Luna said and then placed the books by the small pile that was where her beanbag was. “I’ll read these as soon as I’m done with the book I am read at the moment.”

 

“You don’t need to do that. Take your time Luna” Harry said.

 

“But they look so good” Luna said as she shot a longing look at her newest arrivals.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head.

 

The two enjoyed the rest of their indoor picnic.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I had a devil of a time trying to think of a good ending for this one and this is what I came up with. I know that it’s not the best, everything else I tried just never felt right to me.**


	187. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 187: Penelope Clearwater**

 

Penny sashayed into the room wearing her old Hogwarts uniform. It was quite small and that meant tight on her body given that it was from her third year. It showed her nice bust as well as her nipples poking out of her blouse, which meant she wasn’t wearing a bra at all. Her skirt was quite short showing off her nice tan legs and if even a gentle breeze blew through it would show she wasn’t wearing any panties at all and that her cunt was completely bare. She waltzed right into the bedroom where she knew her Harry was sitting in bed reading.

 

“Oh Harry darling” she cooed.

 

Harry looked up from his book and his jaw dropped.

 

“Penny, where, why, what?” he uttered as he stared at the hot thing in front of him.

 

“You like it, I thought I’d try something new” Penny said as she did a spin flaring her skirt.

 

Harry just nodded as his eyes travel up and down Penny’s body. Even after all the years they had shared a bed together he had never seen Penny wearing her old Hogwarts uniform. She looked so damn hot in it and wished he had paid attention while at Hogwarts to the girl that was with Percy.

 

Penny giggled at Harry’s reaction and sauntered towards him then got on the bed crawling on her hands and knees til they were face-to-face. Their lips met and they kissed. Harry’s book was tossed away by Penny landing somewhere on the floor. Harry’s hands moved and cupped Penny’s perky C cups. Penny moaned feeling Harry’s hands on her chest.

 

“More Harry” she panted.

 

Harry obliged as he took off Penny’s top showing off her ripe melons. He pushed Penny down on the bed and began feasting on them. Penny moaned as she grabbed Harry’s head to hold him where he was.

 

“Oh yes Harry, yes feels so good” she moaned.

 

Harry’s tongue and mouth ravaged the twin soft mounds of flesh. She gasped when she felt Harry suck her hard nubs. Her back arched off the bed. She then moaned loudly as one of Harry’s hands went down and went under her skirt. He plunged two fingers into Penny’s already wet quim.

 

“HARRY!” she shouted.

 

Harry finger fucked Penny as he enjoyed her breasts. All Penny could do was pant, moan and wither. She had one hand on Harry’s head and the other on Harry’s wrist making sure it didn’t leave pussy. She hit it when Harry’s thumb found her clit.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD, HARRY!” Penny screamed.

 

Her juices soaked Harry’s hand. He pulled and then smeared her juices all over her heaving chest and devoured them. Penny moaned as she felt Harry’s mouth and tongue clean her up. Her hand finally went to the bulge Harry was sporting and massaged it before she fished it out of his boxers. She locked eyes with Harry as she kept a hold of Harry’s member.

 

“Fuck me with this beast” she demanded.

 

“As you wish” Harry said.

 

He then moved forward with Penny falling back still holding him for guidance. He groaned as he felt himself enter Penny. Once fully inside her he paused to revel how good her pussy felt surrounding him. Percy was a fucking idiot to give up such a fucking hot witch who is a beast in the sack.

 

“Harry, move, fuck me” Penny said her eyes filled with unabashed lust.

 

Harry began moving he started off slow, but Penny didn’t want slow.

 

“No Harry. I want you to fuck me, fuck me good. Fuck me hard and fast. You can love me some other time. I want you to fuck me now” Penny said.

 

Harry nodded and kicked it up a couple notches. He was working himself in and out at a fast pace. His skin smacking against Penny’s. Penny keened out her pleasure at this new speed. She gripped Harry’s back tightly.

 

“Oh yes, yes just like that Harry. Harder, faster. Oh fuck yes, so damn good” Penny crowed.

 

Harry grinned as he pulled Penny into a hot kiss. Their tongues dueled against one another. When they pulled apart Penny had her teeth on Harry’s lower lip. It didn’t hurt at all. Harry then moved Penny’s legs so they were now around his torso. This gave Harry a different amount of leverage and he was able to push deeper inside her. Penny moaned as she loved this new position. Her head thrashed back and forth letting her long brown hair fan out.

 

Harry finally slammed in one more time releasing his load as Penny came to hers. They stayed there panting hard for a while.

 

“What brought this one, not that I am complaining?” Harry asked.

 

“I just wanted to feel sexy and I was horny” Penny said.

 

Harry shook his head. Penny had an amazing sex drive. She loved sex. She truly did.

 

“Harry, I want more” Penny purred.

 

Harry sighed, but sat up with Penny still attached to him. He rolled back til he was sitting back. He smacked her ass.

 

“Ride me” he commanded.

 

Penny shivered feeling Harry slap her bare ass. She then began bouncing up and down on him. She used his shoulders as leverage. She moaned as she felt Harry slid in and out of her. . She gyrated her hips and when she had Harry fully inside her she’d grind down on him. His cock was just right for her. So big and thick unlike what her ex Percy’s was. Percy’s dick was a pencil in shape and not as long either. He didn’t even have sex unless he scheduled it out several days in advance for Merlin’s sake. That meant little sex and a lot of work for her ex.

 

But with Harry, he always almost always gave her what she wanted. Any time and day really. He was open to her adventurous side as well as her exploring things. He never failed in making her come, in fact that was his top priority really. To make sure she came and was satisfied. His pleasure was in the backseat.

 

Penny’s thoughts were snapped as she felt Harry’s hands on her breasts. She moaned and thrusted them into his hands. She could feel his thumbs flick her hard nubs as his other fingers rubbed and caressed her entire breasts. She threw her head back.

 

“Oh Harry” she groaned.

 

Harry grinned as he felt Penny’s cunt squeeze him in such a delicious way. He felt himself twitch. He was close to coming. That wasn’t good. He had to make Penny come a few more times before he unloaded. So he moved a hand down and found Penny’s clit. This set Penny off hard.

 

“OH FUCK HARRY!” she screamed.

 

Harry felt Penny’s cunt squeeze him like a damn python. He gritted his teeth to stave off from coming. He then spun Penny around on his lap and lowered her down so she was on her hands and knees. He grabbed a hold of Penny’s hips and began to thrust as Penny was still recovering.

 

“Oh Harry, Harry” Penny cried.

 

Harry just kept going knowing Penny loved it. She was going through many mini orgasms now. She was riding on a super high. Her body trembling with great pleasure then she felt Harry’s fingers on her clit again and she saw fireworks flash before her eyes.

 

“FUCKING MERLIN!”

 

Harry felt Penny’s quim clasp tightly around him and he couldn’t hold back. He droved himself deep as spewed his load into Penny. He then fell back panting. Penny had slumped over she was now on her elbows with her ass high in the air. She was also breathing hard. She then slowly turned around and crawled over to Harry. She kissed him lovingly. And then cuddled into him.

 

Harry flicked his hand and the covers blanketed them both.

 

“Night Harry” Penny said.

 

“Night Penny” Harry said.

 

The two went to sleep knowing they’d have a great night sleep.

 

 

**End**


	188. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 188: Fleur Delacour**

 

“Oh no” Fleur bemoaned.

 

Before her was a pot of boiling water spilling over. She then saw smoke and she raced to take out whatever was smoking. She grabbed it then pulled it out quickly. Luckily she put on an oven mitt beforehand or else she’d have got burned. Once the now charred and smoking item was out of the oven she tossed it into the sink and hosed it down with water letting steam hiss as water hit the ruined piece of food and hot pan. The stove was finally off and Fleur looked completely frazzled. Her usually kept hair was in utter disarray.

 

“I need help” she groaned as she looked at the mess in her kitchen.

 

/Scene Break/

 

In a small little café Harry was sipping on his café latte. He was sitting directly across from Fleur. She had just told him about her latest disaster in the kitchen.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re so adamant about knowing how to cook like a muggle Fleur. You grew in a home with house elves and you know you can learn spells that can help make cooking a lot easier” Harry said.

 

“I know Harry, but I’ve wanted to learn for a long time” Fleur said as she sipped her drink.

 

“I can teach you if you want” Harry offered.

 

“I don’t want to be a burden Harry” Fleur said.

 

“You won’t be a burden at all Fleur. You’re a friend and I always help my friends” Harry said.

 

“You’re kind Harry, but you’ve heard me tell you all my kitchen disasters. I’m hopeless” Fleur said frowning as she bowed her head down.

 

“You’re not hopeless at all Fleur. You just need someone to help you that’s all” Harry said.

 

“You really think that?” Fleur asked feeling hope slowly rise within her.

 

“I do, so lets set up a time and I’ll come over” Harry said.

 

Fleur smiled and nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

That night Fleur was preparing things for the cooking lesson. She had tied her hair back. She heard the bell and she got to the door to find Harry with his arms full of groceries. Fleur helped him take the bags.

 

“Thanks Fleur, well, lets get this put away then we can get started” Harry said.

 

Fleur nodded.

 

She led Harry to the kitchen and Harry started to put things away.

 

“So what are we going to cook tonight?” Fleur asked.

 

“I was thinking of starting of easy for tonight” Harry said.

 

“Well, I was thinking of doing something simple for tonight. So spaghetti and meatballs sounds good with garlic bread” Harry said.

 

“Okay, where do we start?” Fleur asked bobbing her head.

 

Harry then began instructing Fleur on what to do. A big pot of water was set on the stove with the heat on high. Fleur helped cut up the French bread Harry had bought. He was working on the meatballs.

 

“Um Harry, how do we do the garlic bread?” Fleur asked.

 

“Simple Fleur. See that container there. That’s garlic butter. Just spread it on all the pieces of bread you’ve cut and then we’ll place them in the oven for a spell til they get crisp” Harry said then went to wash his hands.

 

Fleur did as she was told buttered up all the bread. Harry told her to not be stingy with the garlic butter. After that she placed the bread on a pan lined with aluminum foil and placed it in the oven that was already re-heated on a low heat. So they wouldn’t burn.

 

“Okay, now that is done. I’ll check the water and then get to cooking the meatballs” Harry said.

 

Fleur nodded. She watched Harry work and was amazed how fluid Harry was in the kitchen. She had heard that Harry learned how to cook when he lived with his relatives, but didn’t know the whole story at all. She always felt like she’d invade his privacy if she asked.

 

“Harry, you’re such a natural in the kitchen. Are you sure we can’t get married?” Fleur joked.

 

“Is that a true offer Miss Delacour? Since I know you’d really upset Gabrielle if we did get hitched” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Oh her, she’d just have to get used to being a brother-in-law and not potential husband” Fleur said.

 

The two laughed at this as the water began to bubble. Harry then had Fleur place the uncooked pasta noodles in. Fleur did so and felt great. She was cooking and nothing bad had happened.

 

“You’re doing good Fleur” Harry said as he was turning the meatballs.

 

“I am?” Fleur asked.

 

“Yeah, better than Hermione. She can burn water to tell you the truth” Harry said.

 

“Really, the brightest witch of her age can’t cook” Fleur said with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, you’d think since she could do potions well she could cook. But no, she can’t” Harry said shaking his head.

 

Fleur couldn’t help, but feel her ego and confidence get a boost knowing that she can cook better than Hermione Granger.

 

“I’ve tried many times to teach Hermione how to cook. None of it helped” Harry said.

 

“I am sure that she could do a little” Fleur said trying to be nice.

 

“No, the most used item in her kitchen is a extinguishing charm for the fires. She orders out or goes out to eat. Or when she can talk me into cooking for her” Harry said.

 

Fleur shook her head as she imagined Hermione sweet talking Harry into cooking for her. She just had to giggle at this.

 

Harry then checked Fleur’s progress and nodded.

 

Soon the noodles were ready and Harry had Fleur strain the water from the cooked noodles. After that Harry had Fleur heat up the tomato sauce. He then had Fleur take out the garlic bread. It smelled so good that it made Fleur’s mouth water.

 

“Okay, the meatballs looked ready” Harry said.

 

He then strained all the grease and fat from the meatballs and then dropped them all into the tomato sauce and stirred them in.

 

“Fleur, could you grab the cheese I bought and then the grater?” Harry asked.

 

Fleur grabbed the cheese and then the grater. Harry had Fleur cut pieces of cheese and then grate them. Harry grabbed some plates and served up the spaghetti on the plate then grabbed some of the grated cheese and placed it on top then poured on the sauce and meatballs and finally adding on more cheese.

 

At the table there were two plates of spaghetti with meatballs. There was a basket full of hot garlic bread. Harry had a bought a bottle of wine and the two ate and chatted. Fleur was pleased with what she had done even though Harry did most of the work. It was a lot better than what she could do on her own.

 

“I want to thank you Harry for helping me tonight” Fleur said.

 

“No problem Fleur, but this is only the start. We’ll have many more cooking lessons” Harry said.

 

“I can’t wait. You’re a very good teacher” Fleur said.

 

The two toasted each other with their wineglasses with smiles.

 

 

**End**


	189. Claw Girls

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this will be just like my Hufflepuff Girls chap. The Ravenclaw girls need some lovin too. I know there are more Claw girls, but these are the ones I’ve picked for this. I will do others with the other Claw girls later.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 189: Claw Girls (Padma Patil, Su Li, Luna Lovegood & Lisa Turpin)**

“Luna, are you sure of this?” Lisa Turpin asked.

 

“Of course, he’ll appreciate this very much” Luna chirped.

 

“I am not sure about this Luna” Su Li said.

 

“It will be fine, he might balk at first, but I am sure it won’t last long” Luna said confidently.

 

Padma frowned as she looked over the plan again.

 

“It doesn’t seem like there’s any downside to this” she said hesitantly.

 

“Of course there isn’t. I’ve planned ahead on all points. We’ve got nothing to fear, but fear itself” Luna said.

 

Lisa, Su and Padma looked at one another with an unsure look. They didn’t share the spacey blonde’s confidence and wondered who they hell Luna just quoted too.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry was in the library trying to catch up on some homework that needed to get done. Hermione, who usually would be by his side helping him was not there. No, Hermione was stuck in the hospital wing very sick. Harry had to put her into a body-bind and levitate her to the hospital wing since she refused to go. Ron begged off since he knew that he could get away with it since Hermione wasn’t around.

 

So here Harry was reading and working on an essay.

 

“Hello Harry.”

 

Harry looked up and smiled.

 

“Hey Luna, how are you?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I am fine. What are you doing?” Luna asked as she peered at what Harry was working on.

 

“Just some homework” Harry said.

 

“I see, would you like some help?” Luna offered.

 

“Sure” Harry said with a smile.

 

Luna sat by Harry and began helping him with what there was. Though Luna was a year behind Harry that didn’t mean she was out of her depth. She was a Ravenclaw after all and that meant studying ahead. So she was able to give some help to Harry. The two worked together for a while and then Luna sprung into action. She pulled out her wand from behind her ear knowing that there was no one around. She wordlessly stunned Harry making him slump over.

 

Luna then levitated Harry to the back of the library humming a little ditty as she skipped.

 

“Luna, what’s going on, you said he’d be willingly going into this?” Lisa hissed.

 

“He will be” Luna chirped.

 

“But he’s unconscious” Su said.

 

“For now” Luna said.

 

“Okay, but why here and not somewhere else?” Padma asked.

 

The Ravenclaws were in the back of the library, where it was far enough away from the gaze and hearing of madam Pince. As well as in a location in the library where students rarely visited. The history section of the library. No one went there really.

 

“Oh, I thought it would be more arousing to have it here since we’re all Ravenclaws. I am not the only one who’ve thought of having sex in the library” Luna said.

 

Su, Lisa and Padma squirmed a bit under Luna’s gaze. Since they knew Luna was corrected. They all had fantasies of doing it in the library.

 

“Now, lets get started” Luna said clapping her hands together in a gleeful manner.

 

She then waved her wand and Harry was naked. All of the girls stared at Harry’s nude body and drooled.

 

“Merlin, he’s build” Su said.

 

“Yeah, just look at him” Lisa murmured.

 

“Oh Merlin” Padma moaned.

 

The Ravenclaw Patil grabbed a hold of Harry’s ‘handle’ and began stroking it. It didn’t take long for it to get hard, and boy was it hard, long, thick and hot.

 

“I’ve never seen one so big before” Lisa said.

 

“When have you seen a boy’s penis?” Su asked.

 

“Terry Boot” Lisa said.

 

“Oh him, he’s flashed every girl on our year” Padma said as she kept up her hand job on Harry.

 

“He’s flashed me and he’s quite tiny. Not sure why he looks so proud unless he’s got some sort of complex about himself” Luna said.

 

“Whatever it is I don’t care. Let me try Pad” Su said.

 

She then pushed Padma’s hand away and began stroking Harry’s cock. Her lithe hand couldn’t even wrap around fully.

 

“Damn, let me try” Lisa said.

 

She then stroked Harry a bit.

 

All for girls took turns in stroking Harry for a spell then Luna took it into her mouth.

 

“Luna” Su gasped.

 

“What, he’s darn tasty” Luna said taking her mouth away.

 

“Let her have her fun” Padma said.

 

Luna smiled then began sucking on Harry’s cock again.

 

The girls heard Harry groan then his hips jerked and he came in Luna’s mouth. Luna drank up Harry’s seed then pulled back not swallowing. She looked at her housemates then went to Lisa and kissed her. Lisa was shocked as Luna kissed her then she felt Luna’s tongue force its way into her mouth and then she tasted Harry. She moaned as she began kissing Luna back.

 

“That’s hot” Su said as she was now rubbing herself.

 

“Yeah” Padma said in a daze at watching two of her fellow Ravens kissing.

 

“I agree, it’s damn hot” Harry said.

 

This made Su and Padma turn and find Harry awake and sitting up.

 

“Harry!” they exclaimed, well Padma and Su exclaimed since Lisa and Luna were still making out with each other.

 

“Padma, Su” Harry nodded then turned back watching Lisa and Luna continue to make out.

 

“Uh Harry, you aren’t mad?” Padma asked.

 

“I was before, but then Luna gave me a pretty good blowjob and she just made it better sharing my come with Lisa” Harry said.

 

“Wait, you knew?” Su asked.

 

“I awoke while you all were jacking me off” Harry said.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Padma asked.

 

“Four hot girls jacking me off, why would I ruin the moment” Harry said.

 

Luna finally pulled away from Lisa with a trail of saliva connecting them still.

 

“Well Harry, are you up for more?” the spacey blond asked turning to Harry.

 

“I am Luna, now what’s next?” Harry asked.

 

“Hmm” Luna thought as she tapped her chin with her finger. “I believe we should mimic you in nakedness.”

 

“Sounds good to me” Harry said.

 

Su, Lisa and Padma blushed madly. Luna however began stripping off her clothes without even blinking. Soon she was naked. Her body was pale, but quite womanly. She had nice B cup breasts and her nipples already erect. Her pussy was shaved bare and already wet too.

 

Su, Lisa and Padma followed their house mate hesitantly and soon they were just as naked as Luna was. Su’s body was quite lithe and was almost as small as Luna’s though her tits were a simple A cup compared to Luna’s B. Su’s pussy had sparse hair covering her cunt. Lisa had a nice light tan covering her body with her B cup tits with her nipples already hard thanks to that passionate kiss by Luna. Her pussy was also wet too thanks to Luna’s tongue and mouth. Her pussy was quite furry. Last was Padma, her mocha skin was a brilliant contrast to Lisa’s tan, Luna’s pale and Su’s light brown. Padma’s tits were a generous B cup and her pussy was clean shaven like Luna’s.

 

“Now this is a lovely sight” Harry said eyeing all four.

 

Lisa and Su were shy a being so nude in front of a guy. They had never revealed so much of themselves to any guy before. Padma looked indifferent. Luna didn’t seem to mind as she stepped forward.

 

“Ravish me Harry” she said.

 

Harry grinned as he pulled Luna into a hot kiss. Luna moaned into Harry’s mouth as she felt his hands roam her body making her shiver with delight. Harry then shifted and pushed into Luna’s hot cunt making her moan through Harry’s mouth. Harry began thrusting in and out of Luna where they stood and the three other Claws just watched getting hotter and wetter at the sight.

 

“He can fit all of that inside her?” Lisa asked.

 

“He’s too big for me, he’d split me in half for sure” Su said.

 

Padma was just drooling as her eyes locked onto the joined organs.

 

Luna hopped up and wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist and he grabbed her waist and thrusted in and out harder and faster. Luna pulled her mouth away moaning and screaming in pleasure. Thankfully the Claws thought ahead and did several silencing wards around the area so no sound could escape. It worked well since Luna was making quite a raucous.

 

“Oh Harry, yes, fuck me fuck my dirty twat fuck it hard. Push that damn meat in me. More, more, fuck me more! Fuck me so, so HARD!” Luna wailed.

 

“Wow, who’d have known Luna had such a dirty mouth” Lisa said.

 

“Oh, and you don’t?” Su asked.

 

“Hey, I don’t say stuff like that” Lisa said.

 

“Yeah right” Su snorted.

 

“I don’t” Lisa said stubbornly.

 

“Lisa, you need to work on your silencing spells. Su and I could hear you diddling yourself at night most of the time” Padma said.

 

Lisa blushed madly at this.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

 

“What and lose the great show. Hell no, it gets me fired up” Su said.

 

Padma nodded in agreement.

 

Luna’s super loud squeal made the Claws turn and saw Luna’s juices come spilling out.

 

“Damn, she can come a lot” Su said.

 

Padma said nothing as she made her way over and began cleaning Harry’s legs and moving up til she reached Harry’s scrotum and began sucking on it.

 

“Shit” Harry groaned as he let out his load into Luna.

 

With some strength he moved and sat Luna on the table and pulled out with Luna’s legs dangling over the side. Padma moved and began sucking and devouring Luna’s gaping snatch. Luna moaned loudly as she held Padma’s head to keep her there and used her legs to help lock Padma in.

 

“Padma’s a muff-diver?” Su asked out loud.

 

“Had no idea” Lisa said shocked.

 

“I caught her and her sister doing a sixty-nine with each other and then joined them” Harry said.

 

Lisa and Su were shocked hearing this.

 

“So who’s next?” Harry asked stroking his semi hard cock.

 

“Lisa, I don’t think I can fit all of that in me” Su said as she gestured to Harry’s rod.

 

“Never know til you try, but alright” Harry said.

 

He pulled Lisa over and kissed her hard making her knees go weak. As they kissed Harry’s hands began working his magic (pardon the pun) on Lisa’s body. Lisa was arching and moving her body to make sure Harry’s hands touched her everywhere.

 

“Oh Harry, so good. You’ve got the Midas Touch” Lisa moaned.

 

“The Midas what?” Harry asked.

 

“'Midas Touch', everything you touch turns to gold. Haven’t you read the story before?” Lisa asked.

 

“I have, but I didn’t think you have” Harry said.

 

“I am a Ravenclaw. I love to read anything and everything” Lisa said.

 

Harry shook his head and got back to the task. He lifted Lisa up and set her down a nearby table just right by the one where Luna was getting eat out by Padma. Lisa laid down shivering as she cool wood touched her hot skin. But soon that sensation was forgotten as Harry went right back to work. As he kissed her his hands cupped her tits with the pad of his thumbs stroking her hard nipples.

 

“Oh Harry, quit playing I’m more than wet enough. Stick it in me, please” Lisa begged.

 

“Stick what in what Lisa?” Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Lisa tried to glare at Harry, but it was hard when his hands were playing with her body so well. She arched her back off the table just so he could palm more of her breasts. Harry decided he was done teasing and aimed and pushed his all member into Lisa. Lisa pushed her head back onto the table making her body raise.

 

“Oh fucking god!” she loudly moaned.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Lisa’s tight walls encapsulate him entire length. He then began moving in and out and Lisa’s hips moved in time to his thrusts.

 

“Oh so big Harry, you’re so big in me. I love it, I love it” Lisa mewled.

 

Su stood back watching this all though she turned her head to see Padma still eating away at Luna’s cunt. She was getting very wet at the dual sights.

 

Padma finally pulled back from Luna making the blond whine in protest. Padma’s face was covered with Luna’s release.

 

“You’re so delicious Luna” Padma said.

 

Luna was panting hard. Her eyes glazed over more than usual.

 

“So lovely” she said in a daze.

 

Back to Harry and Lisa. Lisa was moaning loudly as Harry really went to town on her pussy. She was gushing like mad and couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop at all.

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry! Oh fucking Merlin, Harry! Fuck me so hard, fuck me so deep. Yes, more I want more!” Lisa screamed.

 

The wards were put to the test as Lisa kept up her screaming.

 

Lisa came hard and slumped over unconscious. Harry pulled out of her and let her rest on the table. He then turned to Su.

 

“Your turn” he said.

 

Su was frightened, but very aroused. She didn’t even protest as Harry picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Harry then inserted his still hard slimy cock into Su’s super tight cunt. Su screamed as she was getting penetrated. A part of it hurt and the other part pure pleasure. She was getting split so wide, wider than ever before.

 

“HARRY!” Su screamed.

 

Harry had to pace himself as he worked himself deeper and deeper into Su since she was so tight. He didn’t want to come too soon.

 

Padma had got up from her kneeling position and wiped her face of Luna’s juices. She then pecked Luna’s inner thigh and then walked over to the recovering Lisa.

 

“You still there Lisa?” she asked.

 

Lisa just let out a low moan in response.

 

“Good, now I’ve always wanted to know what you taste like” Padma said with a smirk.

 

Lisa was still too tired to stop Padma at all. She then moaned as she felt Padma’s mouth on her cunt. Padma threw Lisa’s legs over her shoulders and dove deeper into Lisa’s juicy cunt.

 

“Oh god Padma, this shouldn’t feel so good” Lisa groaned.

 

“Oh, but it is Lisa and I am just beginning. You’ll see why I am the best at eating pussy in this entire school” Padma said then really began doing Lisa.

 

Lisa howled in pleasure as her quim was being violated by Padma’s mouth and tongue. Padma was a champion muff-diver if there was ever a contest. She just knew her way around a pussy better than anyone else.

 

Back with Harry and Su. Su was in the throes of utter pleasure as Harry kept slamming in and out of her lithe tight little body. Her small breasts jiggled and wobbled. She couldn’t believe all of Harry had fit inside her and it felt so fucking amazing. She wanted his cock inside her all the time.

 

“Fuck me hard Harry, fuck my little body to shreds. Yes that’s it Harry, harder, faster, deeper. OH FUCKING GOD YES!” Su howled.

 

Again the wards were tested.

 

Harry kept going knowing he wouldn’t last with Su’s python grip pussy trying to squeeze his come out. He came with a mighty roar as he expelled his load deep inside Su. Su screamed loudly and wildly as her almost never-ending orgasm hit its crescendo. She passed out with the biggest shit eating grin in the world.

 

Harry pulled out of Su and placed her gently down on a nearby table. He turned to find Padma still eating out Lisa, who was thrashing about on the table. He walked over and lifted Padma’s ass til her quim was level with his member. He was only semi-hard, but he knew a quick way to get fully hard. He pushed into Padma making her moan into Lisa’s pussy. This got Harry hard again feeling Padma’s cunt clench and massage his rod making get hard once again.

 

“How I love a familiar pussy, it feels like home” Harry groaned as he rubbed Padma’s lovely ass.

 

“Welcome home Harry” Padma said with her face covered in Lisa’s juices.

 

Harry began to thrust in and out of Padma. He dragged her away from her treat, but Padma didn’t protest since she had meat in the sheath. She got on her hands and knees and Harry shifted himself to this new position.

 

“Woof, Harry. Woof. Fuck your bitch, she’s in heat” Padma growled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Padma impromptu role-playing. But he went along with it as he began moving in and out of Padma. Padma moaned/barked out her pleasure. She was really getting into the little game.

 

“Oh fuck, woof-woof, Harry. Fuck this cunt my Alpha, fuck it. Woof!” Padma moaned.

 

Harry kept going gripping Padma’s hips tightly. Every in thrust Padma would bark or woof through a moan. He felt Padma’s cunt twitch, clench and spasm as she kept going through her cycle of orgasms. Her eyes closed to revel in her highs she was feeling. She was spoke to bark/moan or woof/moan.

 

Harry moved a hand down and found Padma’s clit and began rubbing it. This made Padma’s eyes snap open.

 

“OH WOOF!” she screamed as she came hard.

 

Her arms buckled and fell to her elbows, which made Harry have to adjust since Padma’s ass was higher in the air now. This made Padma bark/moan loudly as she felt Harry’s cock touch different places inside her.

 

“Oh Harry!” she gasped.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Padma’s cunt squeeze him tight.

 

“Shit Pad, you sure know how to love my cock” he grunted.

 

Padma smirked as she kept milking Harry’s rod for all its worth.

 

“Shit” Harry said as he kept thrusting in and out of Padma’s quim even though he was fighting back the load he had in the bay.

 

Finally Harry couldn’t hold back and flooded Padma’s pussy with his seed. He pulled out and plopped on his butt. Padma still had her ass in the air as she was breathing hard. She finally fell over unconscious.

 

Harry looked all over seeing the havoc he had wrought. All the girls were still out cold or recovering and not ready for another go.

 

“Best day in the library” he said then fell asleep himself.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	190. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 190: Susan Bones**

Susan was shivering. She was so cold that she couldn’t even wave her wand because her hand shook and trembled too much to perform a warming spell properly.

 

“Sue, where are you?”

 

I-i-i-in h-h-h-ere” Susan chittered.

 

Harry came walking in and found Susan with a big blanket wrapped around her body tightly. She was shivering every now and again, her teeth chattering. He walked over and sat next to her.

 

“Why aren’t you cold?” Susan asked.

 

Harry just shrugged.

 

“Just not” he answered.

 

Susan grumbled at this, but then wrapped the blanket she had tighter against her body.

 

“Stupid heat, it just had to go off and now I am freezing” she muttered.

 

“Open up there” Harry said.

 

“What!?” Susan exclaimed.

 

“Open up the blanket Sue, let me in” Harry clarified.

 

Susan did so and hissed as the cold air came and sucked up what little heat she had contained. Harry moved in and pressed his body against hers then re-wrapped the blanket tightly around them. Harry also performed a wandless spell to keep the blanket in place. Susan sighed as she felt Harry’s warm body against her cold one.

 

“Hell Harry, you’re so warm” Susan said in groan.

 

Harry blushed bright red as he felt Susan push her body flush against his. Her whole body was smushed into his. He could feel certain parts of her anatomy against his. She was so soft and supple.

 

“Sue” he said.

 

“Shh, quiet Harry. Let me get warm in peace” Susan said as she snuggled into Harry’s shoulder enjoying Harry’s heat.

 

“Sue, this isn’t really proper” Harry said.

 

“Screw proper I was freezing and you saved me. Think of this as a reward” Susan said as she pressed her body harder against Harry’s.

 

 _Thank Merlin we’re clothed_ Harry thought.

 

“You know, Harry, I’ve read in some muggle survival books that the best way to get warm is to strip down and huddle together” Susan said.

 

Harry’s face went code red at this. He didn’t even notice Susan shaking as she tried to contain her giggles. She just knew what buttons to push with Harry since he was so easy to read. She had to thank her aunt for teach her. She finally lost it and started laughing. It felt good after being so cold for so long.

 

“Sue?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m sorry Harry, I couldn’t help it. You’re just too easy to tease” Susan laughed.

 

Harry frowned.

 

“Well then, I guess you’re warm enough for me to leave” he said getting ready to undo his charm.

 

“NO, don’t go” Susan said as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s torso like in a python grip.

 

“Okay, I won’t go, just don’t crush my ribs” Harry gasped.

 

Susan smiled as she loosened her grip just enough, but made sure Harry would be sticking close to her. The two sat there in their warm cocoon.

 

The two sat there with Susan feeling warmer and warmer as time passed. Harry was really warm and it helped that he smelled good too. Unlike many guys she dated Harry just smelled good naturally. He smelled like fresh cut grass and fresh air, if fresh air is a real smell. She closed her eyes just letting herself goo. She felt Harry’s arm wrap around her shoulders.

 

“Harry” she said sleepily.

 

“Sue, you shouldn’t fall asleep” Harry said gently in her ear.

 

“But I want to. So warm and comfy” Susan pouted childishly.

 

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of her head, which made Susan open her eyes and look up at Harry. Hr beautiful blue eyes staring up at him.

 

“What was that for?” she asked.

 

“Just a little affection Sue, that’s all” Harry said.

 

“Oh, well then how about a bit more?” Susan asked with a impish grin.

 

Harry smiled at Susan.

 

“As you wish” he said.

 

He then dipped his head down, but Susan craned her head up and their lips touched. This surprised Harry as he stared right at Susan, whose blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness. He closed his eyes and pressed harder. Susan moaned slightly as Harry deepened the kiss and she brought a hand up and cupped Harry’s cheek. They kissed for a while til the need for air was dire. They pulled away panting hard.

 

“Sue, what was that for?” Harry asked breathlessly.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while” Susan said.

 

“You have?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah” Susan said nodding.

 

“And do I live up to your expectations?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh yes” Susan said as she pulled Harry’s head down for another steamy kiss.

 

The two snuggled and made out for the rest of the time not even noticing the thrumming of the furnace as the heat returned to the apartment.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I know this one is short, but I think it’s a nice fluff piece here.**


	191. Emma Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I haven’t done an Emma Granger one for a very long time. Decided it was way passed due.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 191: Emma Granger**

 

Emma was on her hands and knees in her garden toiling away. She sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow then took a drink of water from her water bottle she had by her side. She then got back to work. That’s when she felt a pair of hands on her ass. She looked back to see Harry.

 

“Harry, you can’t, everyone will see” Emma hissed.

 

“I put up wards. No one will see” Harry said.

 

“Oh” Emma said.

 

Harry smirked as he used his wand and vanished Emma’s pants. Emma gasped feeling the summer air on her ass. She then felt Harry pull her white cotton panties aside and pushed two fingers into her cunt. She moaned as she pushed her ass out. She couldn’t help it. Harry had this power over her. He just made her so hot whenever he touched her. She just had to have sex with him.

 

Harry grinned as he saw Emma’s mature pussy dripping with juices. He then pulled his hard cock out and then pulled his fingers out. Emma groaned at the loss then gasped as her head snapped back letting a long throaty moan as Harry filled her with his meat. Harry then began to thrust in and out of Emma gripping her hips.

 

Now you’re maybe wondering what the hell is going on. Well, Emma is a recent divorcée. Her ex husband had left her for their hot young secretary they had at their dental clinic. Emma was shocked and quite upset when this all happened. Hermione stayed by her mother and took care of her. Harry also helped since Emma was the closest thing to a mother he’s known.

 

Sure there was Molly Weasley, but Harry always thought Emma would be what his mother was. So he bonded to Emma more as a mother figure than Molly. He had nothing against Molly at all, but just didn’t think his own mom would be as overbearing as the Weasley matriarch could be at times.

 

Emma became quite critical about her looks. She knew she was older and thought that since her husband left her she was too old. Harry solved this problem by showing Emma how desirable she still was even now. That was the first time they had sex, Harry showing Emma that she was still an attractive woman even at her age. Now Harry always made Emma feel attractive no matter what wherever he felt the need. At the moment it was in the Granger garden.

 

“Oh Harry, you feel so good in me. Fuck me, fuck me” Emma moaned.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Emma’s cunt grip him tightly. Her cunt was sure tight even though she had given birth, but Emma had told Harry that her husband never touched her after the birth of Hermione. So her quim had got tight after very little use.

 

“Shit Emma, I love your cunt. I love it better than your daughter’s” Harry groaned.

 

“Hmph, Hermione. She’s a prude in bed isn’t she” Emma said.

 

“Yeah, no adventurous side at all. You’d think after all we went through she’d enjoy a thrill now and then” Harry said as he kept up his thrusting.

 

“Well that’s Hermione’s loss and my gain” Emma grunted as she clenched her inner muscles tightly.

 

“Fuck” Harry groaned as he upped the ante by rubbing Emma’s clit.

 

Emma moaned as she threw her head back. Her hands gripping the soil in front of her.

 

“Harry, fuck. Harry come inside me, I want to feel your seed in me” she panted.

 

“Oh you’re going to feel it and more. I am going to choke your cunt full of my juice” Harry said.

 

“Yes Harry” Emma moaned.

 

Harry kept going pumping in and out and Emma made him lose his load. He painted Emma’s insides and then rolled her over as he was still inside her. He ripped off her light summer blouse and then her white cotton bra. His hands mauled her tits plucking her hard nipples as he proceeded to fuck her once again.

 

Emma moaned. She just loved how spirited and youthful Harry was. He was still hard even after coming and he had so much energy to spare. She remembered her daughter saying that Harry’s huge magical core gave him such an amazing drive and his huge rod. She loved powerful wizards.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” the elder Granger moaned as her body was getting a nice coat of sweat on her body.

 

Harry brought his head down and began licking and sucking Emma’s jiggling B sized tits. He nibbled on her erect nipples and motor-boated them. Emma grabbed a hold of Harry’s head to keep Harry’s head in place. Her hips gyrating and moving in time to Harry’s thrusts. She was so glad she kept herself in shape with all the yoga and Pilates she does. She then felt Harry’s hands caress her thighs and she moaned.

 

“Oh Harry” she yowled.

 

Harry kept going enjoying all the sweet spots Emma had on her, and every one knew he the location of. He squeezed Emma’s toned ass and felt her cunt contract around him. He smirked at this as he kept squeezing her ass as he pumped in and out of her.

 

Emma loved how Harry’s hands knew where to touch her. And his mouth, oh lord it felt so good on her tits. The way his tongue lathered her entire breast then move to the other then twirl around her nipples before he’d suck them into his mouth and nurse them like an infant. All of this attention struck her and she came hard again.

 

Harry growled as increased his speed and was now pummeling Emma’s snatch in a reckless fashion. Emma was howling loudly as he came. For Emma, she felt like she had one fucking long orgasm. The fucking longest orgasm she had ever experience in her life. She was totally spent as she sucked in large amounts of air into body.

 

Harry pulled out and the two relaxed in the summer sun letting the rays dry their sweat bodies.

 

 

**End**


	192. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: you’ll recognize Katie’s nickname from chap 128.**

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 192: Katie Bell**

 

Katie was in a panic and she raced to the nearest person she could find, which so happened to be Harry.

 

“Oh thank Merlin Harry. I need your help” Katie said desperately.

 

“Katie, what’s going on, what do you need help with?” Harry asked.

 

“IneedyoutobemydateforSaturadynight” Katie said in a rush.

 

Harry blinked as he tried to decipher what Katie had just told him. He furrowed his brow trying harder to figure out what his former teammate had said, but sadly he wasn’t able to decipher it at all.

 

“Um Katie, could you say that again, but slower?” he asked.

 

“I need you to be my date for Saturday night” Katie said making sure to space out her words.

 

“Okay, why?” Harry asked.

 

“My family reunion. I talked myself into a corner” Katie said.

 

“I need more detail than that Katie” Harry said.

 

Katie then explained to Harry that with a few of her cousins who were either engaged or married had started going at her for being single. Katie couldn’t take the pressure and told them all she had a boyfriend. Sadly the rest of the family heard this and they wanted to meet him. Unfortunately for Katie she didn’t have a boyfriend to speak of.

 

“And that’s why I need your help. I need you to act like my boyfriend on Saturday night with my family” Katie finished.

 

“Katie, this isn’t a small favor at all” Harry said.

 

“I know Harry, I know. But I am desperate. You’re the only person that came to mind” Katie said.

 

“What about Ron?” Harry asked.

 

“As much as I like Ron and you know I do. You do know he doesn’t give the best first impression. Plus we’d be mingling with muggles and you know he still has trouble doing that even after all these years” Katie said.

 

Harry sadly had to agree with that. He remembered one summer day at Hermione’s home a few years ago. Ron was totally flummoxed as he tried to talk to a mirror about how he looked, then he waited for a good hour for the toilet seat to rise for him to go, and those just two highlights. Let’s just say Ron was very thankful to being back at the Burrow the next day and back to his reality.

 

“Okay, but what about anyone else?” Harry asked.

 

“Like I said Harry, you’re the first and only really” Katie said.

 

“What about the twins?” Harry asked.

 

Katie gave him a look that basically said, ‘you’ve got to be kidding, right?’

 

Harry sighed and knew his saving people thing was kicking in. Thankfully this isn’t an even that would put his life at risk, he hoped.

 

“Fine, when and where?” he asked.

 

Katie smiled, pleased Harry would be helping her.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry arrived on time. Though he took to riding the motorcycle that used to belong to Sirius. He had fixed it up and updated the charms on it with runes so they’d be better. He rumbled into the Bell driveway and Katie came out. As Harry got off Katie pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry was at first shocked then remembered what was going on.

 

“Hello darling” Katie said.

 

“Hey there Chimes” Harry said.

 

Katie furrowed her brow. She obviously didn’t like this nickname at all, but before she could say anything her family came out.

 

“So this is the young man you’ve been hiding?” Mr. Bell asked.

 

“Um yeah dad, this is him. I didn’t want to jinx anything since he and I’ve been having a good time and all” Katie said.

 

“Well dear, bring him inside so we can get to know him” Mrs. Bell said.

 

Katie nodded and took Harry’s hand. The couple went inside and Harry felt Katie’s father’s eyes boring into him. He gulped, but stayed firm. He took out Dementors, Basilisks, and dark lords. This should be easy.

 

Once inside Harry and Katie sat on the couch with her family all around them. After introductions the bombarding of questions erupted and Harry’s head started to spin. Not even Hermione could keep up with this barrage of inquiries. The big main one was how Harry and Katie met.

 

“Well I knew Katie from school. She was a year ahead of me” Harry said.

 

“Really, how interesting. Our little Kay-Kay likes younger men” Katie’s cousin, Belinda Bell said.

 

“'Kay-Kay'?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh yes, that was her little nickname we gave her when she was a little girl” Mrs. Bell said with a smile.

 

Katie looked embarrassed at this and covered her face with a pillow and groaned into it.

 

“So Harry, how long have you and Katie been dating?” Katie’s cousin, Tiara Bell asked.

 

“Um, well, we’ve been dating for-” Harry was then cut off.

 

“About a year” Katie said.

 

“Yeah, a year” Harry said, glad for the save since he didn’t really know how to answer that one.

 

Harry and Katie didn’t really do a lot of planning beforehand and they were now having to make it up as they go. They just hoped their Gryffindor luck would hold out for rest of the night.

 

Through the rest of the evening Harry charmed Katie’s family with the good ol’ Potter charm. He had all the females swooning almost with his lopsided smiles and sparkling green eyes. For the males they all liked Harry since Harry was very easy to get along with.

 

Katie was pleased by all of this and knew she made the right choice going to Harry. Soon the night was coming to an end and Katie walked Harry out.

 

“Thank you again for this Harry” Katie said.

 

Harry smiled as he picked up his helmet.

 

“Anytime Katie, what are friends for” he said.

 

Katie’s smile dropped a bit at this since she had forgotten that Harry was her friend and not actually her boyfriend. The way they had acted together tonight she felt like Harry was her boyfriend much more than any of her past boyfriends.

 

“So Katie, what are you doing next weekend?” Harry asked.

 

“Um, I’m not really sure” Katie said.

 

“Really?” Harry asked.

 

Katie nodded.

 

“Great, how about I pick you up at seven” Harry said.

 

Katie was startled by this. Harry was asking her out. Harry was asking her out. Harry chuckled and wrapped Katie and kissed her making her knees weak as her eyes closed as she kissed back.

 

“So, I’ll pick you at seven next Saturday?” Harry asked after pulling away.

 

Katie just nodded dumbly since she was still stunned by Harry’s deep passionate kiss he had given her.

 

“Excellent” Harry said then got on his bike and left.

 

Katie just stood there for a good two to three minutes. She then smiled widely as she walked back to her house humming all the way. She couldn’t wait for Saturday.

 

 

**End**


	193. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 193: Padma Patil**

 

Panting and moaning echoed throughout the dark empty bookstore. In the back section of the store on a table was a very naked Padma. She was stretched out arching her back as she raised and lowered herself. Her dark breasts jiggling with every movement she made. Moans of pure pleasure emitting from her lips.

 

“Oh gods Harry, I love your cock. It’s so wonderful in me” Padma mewled.

 

Below Padma was her loving boyfriend, Harry Potter. He was lying on his back just as nude as Padma was. He was watching as Padma fucked herself on his pole. Letting her do most of the work since that’s what she wanted.

 

“It’s all for you Pad” he said moving his hips in time with Padma’s bouncing.

 

They groaned as they hit their releases together. Padma collapsed and cuddled into Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Padma and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

 

“Why did I agree to having sex in your bookstore?” he asked.

 

“Because it was one of my greatest fantasies. And we both agreed to fulfill each other’s greatest fantasies. Mine was having sex in my store” Padma said.

 

Harry sighed then nodded.

 

A few minutes passed then Padma rose up.

 

“I am ready for more” she purred.

 

Harry grinned and then rolled them over so he was on top. He then adjusted himself so his knees were on either side of Padma’s hips with Padma’s legs spread and her knees bent. Harry took a hold of Padma’s bent legs and proceeded to pump in and out of her tight snatch. Padma moaned as she arched her back up off the table presenting her luscious breasts to Harry. He took the invitation and removed his hands from Padma’s legs and grabbed a hold of the twin mounds and groped, squeezed, caressed and rubbed them. He flicked the hard nipples making Padma gasp and beg for more.

 

“Oh Harry, yes Harry. Fuck me, fuck my tight pussy. Fuck me til I come, fuck me til you spill your seed inside me” Padma mewled.

 

Harry shook his head. Padma was always quite proper in public and all, but when it came to sex, well, she had such a dirty mouth. You’d never figure Padma would know such words like fuck and could say it so easily like it was any other common word.

 

“Fuck it, shove your hard cock in me. Fill me with it all. Fill me with your huge fucking penis. More, give it to me more. Harder, faster” Padma groaned.

 

Harry sped up his thrusts as he bent down and kissed Padma heatedly. Padma returned the kiss with just the same amount of passion. Her hands threaded through Harry’s hair making sure his head stayed in place as they made out. She was moaning through the make out. She pushed her hips in time to Harry’s violent ramming.

 

Finally breaking the kiss Padma was breathing hard. She had gone through an intense orgasm as she was making out with Harry and was left breathless.

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry. FUCK, Harry” Padma wailed.

 

Harry finally slammed himself in the last couple times then spewed his second load into Padma. He paused and then slowly slide out of Padma. Her juices leaking out onto the usually polished clean wood table. Harry’s seed soon joined Padma’s juices creating a small puddle of mixed fluids on the table.

 

“Mmmm Harry” Padma cooed.

 

“Shit Pad, you’re insatiable” Harry said.

 

“Only for you Harry, only for you” Padma cooed.

 

Harry shook his head. Padma was quite randy tonight since they were fucking in her bookstore. Usually she wasn’t so loose like this. She was still a bit restrained whenever they had sex before. But Harry was undoing that bit by bit by giving her challenges every so often that she had to complete. Sexual challenges. Right now it was fantasies and Padma was doing an amazing job with that. Padma still had a couple more fantasies she wanted to come to fruition, but doing it in her bookstore was top of the list. The deal was Harry would grant Padma’s fantasy and she’d have to grant one of his in return.

 

The reason Harry did this was he knew that there wasn’t any other way to get Padma to do this. He knew if he offered this up as a challenge than Padma couldn’t resist. She loved a challenge and couldn’t ever back down from one really. Though she wouldn’t go overboard and take on any challenge someone offered. It had to hit her just right and Harry knew how to push all of Padma’s buttons. He should know all of Padma’s buttons since they’ve been dating since after the Final Battle.

 

“Harry, I want more” Padma said.

 

Harry sighed as he idly played with Padma’s tits.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me” he said.

 

“Come now Harry. You survived so many near death experiences. It would be a total let down if you died from having sex” Padma said with a teasing smile tugging her lips.

 

Harry sighed as he let his magic flow through his body giving him the energy. Padma shivered as she felt Harry’s magic. She had a couple mini orgasm just by feeling Harry’s magic thrum. She moaned in delight. She loved feeling Harry’s magic surround her. It just increased her pleasure to greater heights.

 

“Oh Harry!” she screamed.

 

She saw a bright light as she hit her peak feeling Harry’s magic enhance her total pleasure. She then blacked out and Harry groaned loudly as he came hard filling Padma’s womb with his seed. He sighed as he wiped his brow and then fell asleep himself. He thanked Merlin and all the gods above that Padma closed her shop the next day. Since it would be very embarrassing in the morning.

 

 

**End**


	194. Megan Jones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I thought since I missed doing a Halloween theme set that I should make up for it with a Christmas/holiday theme set. Hope you like it.**

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 194: Megan Jones**

 

Megan sighed as she rested her head on the frost covered window. Her breath fogging up the usually clear pane of glass.

 

“What’s got you so down Meg Pie?”

 

Megan turned and scowled at the person who called her that name. Before her was Harry Potter. He was bundled up in his coat as he dropped a pile of wood he had in his arms.

 

“I thought I told you I hated that name” Megan said.

 

“Really, it must’ve slipped my mind” Harry said idly trying to fight the smile that was creeping across his face.

 

“You didn’t forget. You call me by that wretched name to get a rise out of me” Megan said giving Harry a glare.

 

“I do? That doesn’t sound like something like I’d do. But if I did do that I’d say it worked” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Megan glared at Harry then turned back to the window pulling the blanket she had around her tighter.

 

“There, we should have enough wood for the night” Harry said as he took off his coat.

 

“You sure?” Megan asked.

 

“I am sure Megan. Now how about I make us some hot cocoa” Harry said.

 

Megan smiled and nodded.

 

She had this whole thing planned out really. She and Harry went away for the Christmas season. Megan made reservations for a quaint little cabin. What she wanted an old fashion kind of Christmas without magic. Well, maybe a bit of magic. They used cutting charms to cut down their tree and used magical ornaments and lights to decorate the tree. But the rest of the time they didn’t use any magic at all.

 

The cabin had an old stove and a fireplace that heated the entire place. The cabin was small with only four rooms. A bedroom, bathroom, kitchen/dining room and living room. That meant they shared a bed, but that didn’t bother them at all. They’ve been sharing a bed together since the end of the war.

 

After the final battle Harry was at a lost at what to do with his life. Ron wasn’t any help since he and his family were grieving for their loss, Fred and Charlie. Hermione after the burials and memorials left to collect her parents. So this left Harry alone really. Megan came into his life like an angel. They spent a lot of time together.

 

It started off with a double date really. Susan and Neville were both nervous about their first date together and asked Megan and Harry to be there to make things comfortable. After that Harry and Megan found they liked hanging out together and did more of it. This budding friendship soon blossomed into a serious relationship before either ever realized it. It was quite a shock when the news broke.

 

Ginny was heartbroken, but moved on. She wished Megan good luck in taming Harry. Megan laughed at this. Megan though was worried most about Hermione and getting her approval since everyone knew how much Harry relied on Hermione. So when Hermione gave Megan her blessing it was set in stone. Megan loved Harry immensely. She thought if Harry wasn’t placed in Gryffindor then he’d be a Puff like her since he was as loyal as any Puff to grace the house of the badgers.

 

Harry loved Megan as much as she did him. He liked how happy and bubbling she was and that she was a mediwitch helped too since he always got into scraps and it was nice to have his own private doctor/nurse to heal him. He couldn’t always rely on Pomfrey.

 

This trip was their first trip away as a couple and so far they were having a great time. It was a test too to see if they could live with each other. So far they were passing with only a few minor spats, but nothing serious.

 

This got Megan thinking about where they’d live when they moved in together. If they got married how many children would they have, what kind of house would they get when after they got married. All those kinds of things. And thinking of that got her thinking of her wedding to Harry.

 

“Megan, Megan, hey Megan!” Harry called.

 

Megan blinked as she saw Harry right in front of her face waving a hand passed her face multiple times.

 

“Huh, what is it Harry?” she asked.

 

“You zoned out there for a while. I was worried” Harry said.

 

“Sorry Harry, just thinking” Megan said.

 

“Oh, about what?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“About us, what then future will hold” Megan said.

 

Harry said nothing.

 

“Look, I know you’ve lived your whole life with certain expectations and I don’t want to put any pressure on you. But these thoughts just pop up in my head from time to time” Megan said trying to justify herself.

 

Harry silenced Megan with a finger on her lips.

 

“It’s alright, I understand” he said softly.

 

Megan smiled.

 

“Come on, it’s getting late and I want to beat your butt in a snowball fight tomorrow” Harry said.

 

Ha, in your dreams Potter” Megan said.

 

Harry grinned and picked Megan up. She squealed and cuddled into Harry’s embrace. They headed to bed and they’d dream about the future.

 

 

**End**


	195. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 195: Daphne Greengrass**

 

Daphne was tired and grumpy. All she wanted to do was rest and relax. She had just had a very hard and tiresome few months. She worked so many hours and now all she wanted to do was rest. But the Christmas season had to start and it made her groan and grumble. She didn’t want to go to parties and mingle. She just wanted to be at home, by herself. But no, here she was at her family’s home for the annual Christmas party. She plastered a smile on her face as she made chitchat with her parents guests. She avoided her sister’s husband since he was still a slime ball no matter what even if he said he’s changed.

 

“Evening Greengrass.”

 

Daphne turned and was a bit shocked that her parents invited Harry Potter to the party.

 

“Potter” she said in a cool civil tone.

 

“I’ll bet you’re wondering what I am doing here?” Harry asked with amusement.

 

“That thought has crossed my mind” Daphne said nonchalantly.

 

“Your dad is trying to talk me into a deal with one of the companies the Potters owns” Harry said.

 

“Oh, so that’s why you’re here” Daphne said.

 

Harry just nodded as he placed his empty champagne flute on a table only to be taken quickly by a house elf.

 

“So why are you here Greengrass?” he asked.

 

Daphne was confused why Harry asked this since she knew that this was her parent’s home and everything.

 

“You’re tired, I can see it in your eyes” Harry said as he used a hand to sweep a few locks of hair off Daphne’s face.

 

Daphne did her best to ignore the spark she felt as the back of Harry’s hand caressed her skin.

 

“Are you reading my mind Potter?” she asked.

 

“No, I can see it in your eyes. You’re tired” Harry said.

 

“Don’t think just because you saw me tired Potter that you know something about me” Daphne said coolly.

 

“I would never think I knew anything about you Greengrass” Harry said then he leaned in close to Daphne, “but I’d love to get to know you. Every single inch of you.”

 

Daphne shivered though she tried her best to fight it. Feeling Harry’s hot breath just send a tingle up and down her spine. She could feel heat rise within her as she stared into Harry’s eyes. His vibrant green eyes, which were usually bright had darken and smoldering making her weak in the knees.

 

“Come with me, Daphne” Harry said.

 

Hearing her name on Harry’s lips for the first time and she was caught. She allowed Harry to take her from the ballroom. Harry seemed to know where he was going even though he had never visited Greengrass manor before. He pushed into a drawing room and then closed the door. He waved his wand sealing it to give them privacy.

 

When he turned back to Daphne he was on her. She gasped as she felt Harry’s lips on her. She didn’t even hesitate as she kissed back. Her hands on Harry’s robes gripping them tightly, but moved up to Harry’s hair messing it up even more. She could feel Harry’s hands working to remove her gown and she mentally urged him to go faster to rip off her dress. She could always buy a new one.

 

When the dress was gone Daphne was left with her bra and panties, which were black lace. She moaned as she felt Harry’s hands cup her breasts, weighing them it seemed. Then she gasped loudly as she felt one of Harry’s hands slip under her panties and push two fingers into her cunt. She began moaning and moving her hips as Harry finger fucked her.

 

“Harry” she said in a breathless tone after removing her mouth from Harry’s.

 

“Like that Daphne?” Harry asked.

 

Daphne nodded as she bit her bottom lip as a big moan erupted from her lips.

 

“Then take off my pants and get your real present” Harry said.

 

Daphne’s hands moved quickly, very quickly. Harry’s pants dropped and so did his boxers. Her eyes widen as she saw the piece of man meat below her.

 

“Oh fucking shit” she uttered.

 

“I knew you’d love it” Harry whispered then kissed Daphne.

 

Before Daphne even regained her bearings she was lying on her back on the loveseat. Her bra and panties removed and Harry was on top of her ready to enter her.

 

“Merry Christmas Daphne” Harry said as he kissed and entered Daphne.

 

Daphne moaned loudly as she felt her whole pussy stretch and expand as Harry’s cock entered her. She had never felt anything so big in her entire life and it felt so good though on the edge of pain. It was quite thrilling. When Harry was fully inside her he paused letting Daphne get adjusted. He then began to saw in and out of her.

 

“Oh Merlin” Daphne moaned.

 

Harry’s pace soon quicken and Daphne was in a world of great pleasure.

 

“Harry, yes Harry. Fuck me, fuck me. Oh Fucking Merlin Yes! I love it, fucking me even more, harder, harder! YES FUCK ME!” Daphne screamed.

 

Harry kept going and going. He could feel Daphne’s quim contract around him and knew she was peaking. But he just increased his pace pushing his magic into his penis. It made Daphne go crazy as she thrashed about underneath him. She had never felt like this. It was like one long continuous orgasm. When she finally came down she was breathing very hard, her body felt so weak yet was thrumming with energy. She looked up at Harry.

 

“You haven’t come yet, have you?” she asked.

 

“I gave you your gift Daphne, time for mine” Harry said then began moving again.

  
Daphne groaned since she hadn’t recovered from her marathon orgasm.

 

Harry fucked Daphne with long hard strokes relishing in Daphne’s tight cunt. He could feel the muscle spasm around him as it tried to recover from the rampage it had just endured. This kept going til Harry came inside Daphne. Daphne sighed as she felt Harry’s seed swim inside her. She was finally done. She had come three more times from Harry’s thrusting.

 

“Merry Christmas Daphne” Harry said then kissed her.

 

“Mmmm, a very merry Christmas indeed” Daphne murmured.

 

 

**End**


	196. Lisa Turpin

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 196: Lisa Turpin**

Lisa Turpin fidgeted with the holiday sweater she was wearing. It was bright red sweater with green pine trees and animated falling snow as you saw a sleigh being pulled by two reindeer going around and around the sweater.

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this” she mumbled.

 

“Come on Lisa, you’ll have fun” Stephanie bubbled.

 

“I just broke up with my boyfriend two days, six hours, twenty minutes and thirty seconds ago” Lisa said.

 

“You’ve counted all that. Girl, you definitely need this more than I thought” Stephanie said then tugged Lisa out of the apartment.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Lisa had a smile on her face, but inside she was depressed and wanted to be home bundled in a big warm blanket eating that big tub of ice cream that was sitting in her freezer. But here she was instead since her friend Stephanie decided that Lisa shouldn’t be moping during the Christmas season. So Stephanie took it upon herself to cheer Lisa up. This was Stephanie’s first plan. Drag Lisa to a Christmas party.

 

At the moment the two arrived Stephanie vanished within the crowd. Last Lisa saw of her was she was sucking face with some guy. Lisa though was nursing her drink and wondering when she could leave. She had tried two times before and Stephanie had stopped her both times. She wondered if her friend had a built in radar or something.

 

“Huh, funny meeting you here Turpin.”

 

Lisa turned and gasped seeing a pair of bright green eyes staring at her. Then there was the messy black hair followed by the famous lopsided smile. All this was within the package named Harry Potter.

 

“Harry” Lisa said totally surprised.

 

“Hello Turpin, so what brings you here?” Harry asked.

 

“I, uh, well. My friend dragged me here” Lisa said.

 

“I heard of your break-up with Boot” Harry said.

 

Lisa frowned at this. Of course he had to bring that up.

 

“Yeah” she said trying to keep her depression out of her voice.

 

“So how have you been, I haven’t seen you since our last reunion?” Harry asked.

 

“Not up to much” Lisa said then took a sip of her drink.

 

“Really?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, no not really. Do you really want to know what I want to be doing instead of being here?” Lisa asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“I want to be home wrapped in a big blanket eating ice cream and mope over my break-up and watching sappy chick flicks, but here I am” Lisa said.

 

“I like the ice cream and the wrapped in the blanket part. The chick flicks I can do without” Harry said.

 

“Oh come on. You don’t need to be Mr. macho with me” Lisa said with a tiny smirk as she nudged Harry with her shoulder.

 

“I am telling you honestly. Not into them. Hermione tried to make Ron and I watch one. Ron fell asleep five minutes in. I tried to pay attention, but just couldn’t get into it. It was boring” Harry said.

 

“Hn, fine” Lisa said.

 

Harry then smiled as he got a bright idea.

 

“Lets get out of here” he said.

 

“Pardon” Lisa said.

 

“You and me, lets get out of here” Harry said.

 

“I would love to, but my friend has stopped me from leaving the few times I tried to escape” Lisa said.

 

“But you never had me with you” Harry said.

 

Lisa had to agree with Harry on this.

 

“Fine lets try” she said.

 

They were out. Lisa supposed that her friend Stephanie saw her with Harry and thought she had gotten over Boot. Once outside Lisa turned to Harry.

 

“What now?” she asked.

 

“Now we go to my place eat ice cream get wrapped in some blankets, and you watch your chick flicks” Harry said.

 

“You have those kinds of movies?” Lisa asked in disbelief.

 

“Hermione has her own movie collection she leave at my place” Harry said.

 

So they apparated to Harry’s place and once there they gathered the supplies. They got to the couch and both had big tubs of ice cream for themselves. Lisa had Rocky Road and Harry had Chocolate Fudge. They had blankets and Lisa ransacked Hermione’s movie collection grabbing all the sappy chick flicks there were.

 

Lisa popped the first one in and she began to watch.

 

Harry was on the side of the couch farthest away from the TV. He really didn’t care for the movie, but he was helping a friend and that’s what counted.

 

Lisa had tears in her eyes as she was on her third movie. Her ice cream tub was half gone.

 

Harry sighed and wondered how many more of these he’d have to endure. He was still eating his ice cream, but he was getting a bit bored. His head rolled back as it rested against the back of the couch. Lisa was so into the movie that she didn’t even notice what was going on til the credits rolled. She turned to see Harry half-asleep.

 

“Harry? Harry?” she called.

 

“Huh, what, is something wrong?” Harry asked jumping up right looking around. His glasses askew on his face.

 

This made Lisa giggle.

 

“No, nothing is wrong. You looked to be about halfway asleep” she said.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry” Harry said stretching.

 

“No it’s alright. I should get going” Lisa said.

 

“Alright” Harry said.

 

They cleaned up and then Harry walked Lisa to the door.

 

“This was nice Harry, just what I needed” Lisa said.

 

“Glad I could help out” Harry said.

 

Lisa smiled and on impulse moved in and got on her tiptoes since she was a few inches shorter than Harry and kissed him on the cheek. She turned away and left before a word could be said. When she got back to her place she groaned as she landed face first on her own couch.

 

“I can’t believe I just kissed Harry” she mumbled into the cushion.

 

Harry just stood there stock-still. He then smiled and walked off to get ready for bed. He’d have to invite Lisa over for New Years.

 

 

**End**


	197. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I got several review asking for this M ones to have some anal or rim jobs. What I say to that is no. Sorry, but like I’ve stated before in this series I will not do any anal and that includes rim jobs.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 197: Parvati Patil**

 

Harry was all smiles as the lion’s den celebrated another Quidditch victory. He was trying to enjoy himself, but for the most part he wanted to leave and have some private with his reward. When he finally noticed that he was finally in the clear he scuttled off.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Harry got up to his dorm room and made his way to his bed. He drew back the curtains to find Parvati Patil sitting there waiting for him. She was as naked as the day she was born.

 

“Took you long enough Harry. I was getting cold” Parvati pouted.

 

“Sorry Parv, allow me to warm you up” Harry said.

 

“Mmm, I can’t wait” Parvati purred.

 

Harry stripped out of his clothes leaving them a pile on the floor since he knew the Hogwarts elves would take care of them. He climbed into bed and drew the curtains back into place. He then placed some very heavy duty wards on them so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

Parvati snatched Harry’s wand from his hand once he was done and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

“There’ll be no foolish wand waving tonight Potter” she said.

 

“Oh, there’ll be wand work tonight. Just no waving, but a lot of pumping and thrusting” Harry said.

 

He then pushed Parvati back so she was lying on her back and pushed his already hard cock inside her cunt.

 

“Oh” Parvati gasped as she felt her core get split.

 

Harry worked himself inside Parvati loving how tight she was. She was always so fucking tight and wondered if her twin sister’s pussy was the same. He’d have to check that out later sometime. But right now he was going to fuck this sister. He began moving back and forth in a medium pace.

 

Parvati gasped and moaned she gripped Harry’s muscled back trying to hold on for dear life as Harry fucked her.

 

“Oh god, Harry. Harder, please harder and faster. I want to feel it all” she groaned.

 

Harry sped up the pace to now he was pounding Parvati into the mattress.

 

“YES!” Parvati screamed.

 

She came hard and Harry kept going thrusting away in and out of Parvati’s spasming cunt. This prolonged Parvati’s orgasm. She was mewling and whining.

 

“Harry, oh fucking god Harry. Yes, so fucking good. Oh fucking, fucking good. Pound me Harry, fucking pound me. Yes, harder, faster. I want to be totally shagged out of my goddamn mind!” Parvati wailed.

 

Harry slammed in and out of Parvati’s pussy. The sounds of squishing juices and slapping skin was the only things heard though panting, grunting and moaning was also heard too.

 

“Goddamn Parvati. You’re insatiable” Harry said.

 

“Only for you Harry, only for you” Parvati panted.

 

She pulled Harry’s head down and they kissed sloppily their tongues sliding and dueling each other. Harry pulled back with Parvati holding Harry’s bottom lip letting it drag out of her pearly grip.

 

“OH FUCK!” Parvati screamed as she came again.

 

Harry let loose his load this time and was panting. He wiped the sweat from his brow as Parvati rolled them over so she was on top then began to ride Harry. He was still hard and she was going make the most of it. She humped and fucked Harry letting herself ground down when she had Harry fully inside her. She gyrated and rotated her hips, she was biting her bottom lip looking so hot and sexy with her sweat covered body. Her hair in complete disarray. Her breasts jiggled and swayed as she moved.

 

“Shit Parv, you look so goddamn sexy” Harry said.

 

Parvati moaned as she kept working with her juices leaking out and covering all of Harry’s pelvis with her sweet juices. She moaned as she felt Harry’s hands, which were on her hips. One moved to her clit and began rubbing it.

 

“Oh fucking shit, HARRY!” Parvati wailed.

 

She came again and slumped over breathing hard.

 

“Want me to take over Parv?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry” Parvati said.

 

Harry nodded and rolled them over this time with him sliding himself out of Parvati. Parvati moaned at the loss. Harry then positioned Parvati on her side and then slipped in back of her. He was semi hard and slipped it back inside Parvati. Parvati moaned as Harry’s cock slid back in this time in a different position.

 

“Oh fuck Harry, you’re so fucking big that every time you push into me I feel something new” Parvati moaned.

 

Harry groaned at the new position. It gave him great access to maul Parvati’s tits too. He cupped the jiggling mounds and tweaked her nipples making them hard.

 

“Harry, oh Harry” Parvati groaned.

 

Harry kept going knowing he could last longer since he had come before. With one hand still playing with Parvati’s tits the other went lower and found her clit and began to rub it. This set Parvati off.

 

“OH FUCKING SHIVA!” she screamed.

 

Her back arched as Harry shoved deep inside her. He was grasping her tit feeling her hard nipple in his palm. When Parvati came down from her high she was panting hard, her body slick with sweat. She felt like she had ran three marathons back-to-back-to-back. Harry though wasn’t done. He then proceeded to pump in and out of her again.

 

This just made Parvati groaned since she was still so sensitive and tired.

 

“Harry, please” she whimpered.

 

Harry slowed his sawing so it wasn’t so overwhelming to Parvati. Parvati’s moans were coming out in mewling noises, her eyes closed to relish the jolts of pleasure streaking through her entire body. They go on through the night only breaking to rest for a while then they’d begin again. Only to stop as first light breaks.

 

**End**


	198. Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 198: Tracey Davis**

 

Tracey sighed as she heard another soft ballad waft through the air on a cool summer evening. She was sitting at a table looking quite bored out of her mind wondering why again she was here. Oh yeah, Daphne had invited her to her sister Astoria’s wedding. Tracey knew both the groom and bride. The bride as stated before was Tracey’s best friend’s sister and the groom was Draco Malfoy. Tracey still didn’t think Draco had turned over a new leaf after spending a year in Azkaban for his dealing with the Voldemort regime after the war. But that was neither here or there right now.

 

Right now she was watching Astoria dance in the arms of Draco looking lovely and happy.

 

“I give it a year, tops” Tracey said to herself.

 

“Bold prediction Davis. I didn’t think you had an inner eye.”

 

Tracey turned and was surprised who it was it. There sitting by her was Harry Potter. She didn’t even hear him coming up and sitting down.

 

“Potter, what are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“Nice to see you too Davis. You look lovely” Harry said with a smile.

 

Tracey fought back the blush that was threatening to cover her face. She wasn’t used to compliments since she was always with Daphne and all attention was usually drawn to her friend and not herself. Which figured since Daphne was like the goddess Aphrodite personified and she was the lowly handmaiden. That wasn’t how their friendship worked, but it felt like that a lot of the time.

 

“You still haven’t told me what you’re doing here Potter” Tracey said.

 

“I was invited” Harry said.

 

Tracey raised an eyebrow at this.

 

“Like me or not I am very big in the wizarding world and I get many invites to these kinds of things” Harry said.

 

Tracey just nodded.

 

“So about your inner eye” Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“I have no inner eye Potter” Tracey said glaring at Harry.

 

“But you made a prediction on how long Malfoy’s marriage would last” Harry said.

 

“I was guessing, it wasn’t a prediction” Tracey said in clarification.

 

“Really” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Yes” Tracey said.

 

“Pity” Harry said casually.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean Potter?” Tracey asked.

 

Harry said nothing, but his eyes twinkled like a certain deceased headmaster. This annoyed Tracey and she grumbled a bit before turning away from Harry to look at the dancing couples. If Potter was going to be annoying than she’ll just ignore him.

 

This lasted only for a couple minutes and then Tracey was pulled from her seat by Harry. He pulled her to the dance floor.

 

“What are you doing Potter?” Tracey hissed.

 

“Dancing with a lovely young woman, Davis” Harry said.

 

“Let me go, Potter” Tracey said glaring at Harry.

 

Harry ignored her as he led Tracey around the dance floor. Tracey’s training kind of kicked in and allowed Harry to lead even though she was glaring at him.

 

“Now Tracey dear, this is a romantic ballad playing. Glaring at me ruins the mood” Harry gently chided.

 

“I hate you Potter” Tracey said.

 

Harry just smiled at Tracey with his green eyes twinkling. It annoyed her and she wanted to wipe that smile off Harry’s face so badly. Harry then leaned in and close to her ear.

 

“I think you’re enjoying this Tracey” he whispered.

 

“You wish Potter” Tracey growled into Harry’s ear.

 

“Oh, but you are. I know you are. You like dancing with me” Harry said smugly.

 

Tracey wanted to deny this, but deep down inside her she was enjoying herself. Harry’s strong magic was pulling her. All witches were attracted to strong powerful wizards. It was a fact. And as much as Tracey wanted to deny it she was attracted to Harry. She felt her body move closer to Harry’s molding into Harry’s. It wasn’t even a part of her training, but just her natural reaction.

 

Harry was a very powerful wizard and witches were drawn to powerful wizards. So it was only natural though Tracey would never admit it. She would never say how much she liked the feel of Harry’s body against hers. How her thought were slowly sinking into very dirty thoughts. Like where Harry’s hands were placed on her and how she wished he’d move them in ways that would be inappropriate in a public setting like this.

 

What Tracey didn’t know was all of this was showing on her face and Harry read it all. A grin came to his face as he leaned in close once again with his mouth by her ear.

 

“Come away with me” he whispered.

 

Tracey just nodded.

 

**_Years Later_ **

 

Tracey smiled as she remembered this event. She looked down and hugged her big tummy.

 

 _That had to be the best decision she had made in her entire life_ Tracey Potter thought.

 

 

**End**


	199. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 199: Cho Chang**

 

Harry sighed as he stood in the shower. He was exhausted after another hard shift. He just wanted to crawl into bed with his wife and sleep for 10 to 12 hours. He was so into his shower and thoughts of sleep that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open and a figure sneak in. The figure smiled then disrobed and hopped into the shower with Harry. Harry didn’t realize someone was with him until he felt a soft hand on his fifth appendage. He jumped and turned to see the smiling face of his wife Cho staring back at him totally naked.

 

“Merlin! Cho, you nearly gave me a heart attack” Harry said as he slowed his heart rate back to normal.

 

“And I thought aurors were supposed to be trained to keep their senses sharp. Shame on you Harry, I should have never been able to sneak up on you. Especially so vulnerable” Cho said.

 

Harry growled playfully as he scooped Cho into his arms and kissed her hard. Cho moaned as her hand once again returned to his fifth appendage and began stroking it feeling it get hard.

 

“Cho, I’m tired” Harry said.

 

“You might be, but not all of you is” Cho teased as she gave Harry’s member an extra tug.

 

Harry groaned and let himself go to the ministrations of his wife. Cho kept stroking Harry as she took Harry’s hand and led it to her pussy. Harry then began to play with her folds. Cho threw her head back gasping then moaning. They played with each other’s intimate parts til Cho pulled away and took Harry’s hand away from her center. She eyed Harry with that look that after years of marriage Harry knew what she wanted.

 

He picked Cho up and she slid down letting Harry’s cock enter her wet quim. She moaned loudly letting her voice echo against the tile walls. Harry pushed Cho against the cool tile wall as he proceeded to pump in and out of his wife. Cho moaned as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and her legs around his waist.

 

“Oh Harry, yes Harry. I haven’t had you in me in a couple days. I’ve missed you” Cho groaned.

 

“I’ve missed you too Cho. I love your hot tight cunt” Harry grunted as he licked and sucked Cho’s neck.

 

Cho moaned. She was so glad she modeled the bathroom so it was big, especially the shower. She just loved having sex in the shower. It was her favorite thing really. The water cascading down each other’s body making everything wet and slick. Being pressed up against the tile wall. Everything about it just made her totally wet. She then groaned as she had a mini-orgasm.

 

Harry groaned feeling Cho’s inner muscles clench around him.

 

“Shit Cho, you’re so fucking sensitive” he said.

 

“Mmm Harry, I was just thinking about my favorite place for us doing it” Cho said.

 

Harry shook his head letting water fly from his wet hair. His wife just loved a fuck in the shower, no matter if it was their shower, a hotel shower, any shower really. He remembered the time where he and Cho did it in the Weasley shower in the Burrow. They had just finished a friendly Quidditch game and Cho had the shower and she lured Harry to join her. How no one heard them still shocked him since they forgot to place silencing wards around.

 

“OH HARRY, YES HARRY! FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD AND FAST! FUCK ME!” Cho screamed as she came hard.

 

Harry grunted and did his best to hold back his load. It was hard since Cho’s cunt walls were trying their hardest to milk him of his seed. He hissed as he gritted his teeth. Cho finally came down from her high panting hard.

 

“More” she said.

 

So Harry gave his wife what she wanted. More. He slammed in and out letting the echoing of slapping skin bounce off the tile walls. Cho’s loud moa also bounced around through the amazing acoustic they had. Cho finally came for a second time and this time Harry couldn’t hold back and gave it all up. Cho sighed as she felt Harry fill her with his juice. She smiled as she kissed Harry deeply. Harry returned the kiss as the water started to run cold.

 

“I think we need to get out of the shower” Harry said.

 

“But it just beginning” Cho pouted.

 

“Cho dear, the water has gone cold” Harry said.

 

Cho grumbled and had Harry turn her so she could still be attached to Harry. She pressed a rune letting magic run through her finger. The water soon got hot again.

 

“There, problem solved. Now get back to it” Cho said.

 

Harry sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have had Cho talk him into putting runes in all their water facets. They’d just extend the use of hot water.

 

Cho dropped her legs from their locked position around Harry’s waist and made Harry position her so she was on her hands and knees in the tub. It was a shower/tub combo with the tub being very big so Cho could be in this position. Harry proceeded to fuck her doggy and Cho moaned as she felt the hot water hit and cascade off her back. Her eyes closed letting her just feel the hot water and her husband pushing in and out of her cunt. Gods, it felt so good.

 

“Oh Harry” Cho moaned.

 

Harry felt Cho come and he groaned as he lost his fight and came too. His seed spilled deep inside Cho. Cho sighed and looked back at Harry. Harry knew this was going to be a long night.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: the next round will be my 200th one and I have something very special planned for it. So til then. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	200. MILFs

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay since this is the 200th chap of this series and I have done something special. Yes, you heard me. This is the 200th chapter of this series. I am totally surprised at this number and how long I have been going at this. I can’t thank all those who have read this enough for being fans of this series and following it to its new homes when it had to move. This is an M chap instead of my usual rotation. I thought I’d do this just because how special this is. I wouldn’t do it otherwise. Warning there is incest in this one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 200: MILFs (Emma Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, Selene Lovegood, Alice Longbottom & Lily Potter)**

Harry sighed as he looked at his schedule. He was going to have busy week this week.

 

/Scene Break/

 

**_Monday_ **

 

Harry knocked on the door of his best friend’s house.

 

“Coming!”

 

Soon the door opened to reveal Emma Granger. Now Emma still looked young and quite fit for her age. She had lovely brown hair like her daughter and the same chocolate brown eyes that held that thirst for knowledge.

 

“Oh Harry, you’re just in time. Hermione is gone for a while” Emma said.

 

Harry nodded and entered. As soon as the door closed Emma’s mouth was on Harry’s. She had pushed Harry up against the door roughly. They kissed passionately as Emma’s hands were tugging on Harry’s clothes. Harry broke the kiss.

 

“We’ve got the whole day Emma. No need to rush things that should be taken slow” Harry said as his hand stroked Emma’s bare arm.

 

Emma shivered and nodded. Her husband Dan had died a few years ago and this left Emma without any relief. Harry soon covered that base after one night they got drunk. Well that night Harry was over with Hermione and Emma and the three got drunk. Hermione had passed out and was drooling, but Emma and Harry were awake and Emma confessed she was very horny. Harry perked up at this and they ended up doing it in the living room a few feet from the passed out Hermione. They could be as loud as they wanted since they knew Hermione wouldn’t hear it since she was a very heavy sleeper.

 

That was the first time they had sex and after that Emma was in the rounds Harry made. He always left Emma extremely satisfied.

 

“Where do you want to do it this time?” Harry asked as he peppered kiss all over Emma’s neck.

 

“Mmm, Hermione’s bed. I just had a naughty thought of having you fuck me on my daughter’s bed. To have her best friend fuck me when I know she’s been dying to have your cock that I get” Emma purred as she stroked Harry’s bulge.

 

So Harry picked Emma up and carried her up to Hermione’s bedroom. Once there he dropped Emma on the bed and then climbed on top of her and they made out like two horny teenagers. Soon clothes were flung all over Hermione’s room. On the bed Emma and Harry were totally naked.

 

“Oh Harry, I’ve missed this beast” Emma said as she rubbed Harry’s hard cock.

 

“It’s missed you too Emma. Now to put it where it rightfully belongs” Harry said then slid his member into Emma’s slick pussy.

 

Emma moaned as she was filled with Harry. She had never had something so big inside her before Harry. Her late husband was nicely sized, but Harry was so much bigger and definitely knew how to use it all.

 

“Harry, oh fuck Harry” Emma moaned as she thrashed her head back and forth.

 

Harry felt Emma’s amazing still tight pussy walls hug him. He was surprised when he first fucked Emma and how tight she was. Emma had told him that it had been a while since she and her late husband Dan had done it and that tighten up her pussy due to years of disuse. Just right for Harry it seemed. He then proceeded to slowly draw back til only the head remained inside and then ram all the way back in.

 

Emma’s head snapped back as she let out a throaty moan.

 

“Harry” she said.

 

Harry kept up this pace drawing out Emma’s pleasure. But she wanted it hard and fast. She wanted to be fucked.

 

“Harry, oh Harry. Fuck me, fuck me like a cheap whore. I want you to use me. Use me, please” Emma pleaded.

 

Harry began thrusting hard and fast. His hands moved up and cupping Emma’s sweaty jiggling tits. He squeezed them and then moved his head down and suckled her hard nipples. Emma moaned as she felt Harry’s tongue tasting her salty flavor.

 

“Harry” Emma moaned loudly.

 

Harry kept going til Emma erupted. Harry followed quickly after. They rested for a few moments.

 

“Ready for round two?” Emma asked with a lustful smile.

 

“You know it Emma” Harry said returning the smile.

 

Emma then moved so she was on top of Harry. She then began to ride him like genuine cowgirl. She had on hand on his chest to keep her balance as she kept going faster and faster. Harry grabbed Emma’s tits and played with them. His thumbs stroking her hard nipples. Emma moaned as she threw her head back.

 

“Oh yes Harry” she moaned.

 

They kept going til she came hard. Emma then slumped over and Harry took over. He got Emma on her hands and knees, though it was more elbows and knees since Emma had fully recovered. Harry then proceeded to pound in and out of Emma from behind. Emma snapped her head back moaning and mewling loudly. Harry brought a hand under and found Emma’s clit. He began to run it and Emma erupted again. Harry also came too.

 

They rested for a bit, but they both knew that they’d be going at it a couple more times before Harry leaves for the day. They’d enjoy all the time they had with each other.

 

/Scene Break/

 

**_Tuesday_ **

 

Harry was walking through the Ministry.

 

“Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry turned and saw it was Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy.

 

“Ms. Black” he said politely.

 

“What are you doing here?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Just came by to see how everything is going” Harry said.

 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this.

 

“Alright, I was bored” Harry said truthfully.

 

Narcissa smiled. She had divorced Lucius since he had broken the terms of their marriage contract by being branded as a Death Eater, which was prohibited in the contract. So Narcissa was free and she had no ties to her son Draco since he was like a carbon copy of his father. Narcissa worked hard to bring back the Black name with Sirius as the head of the Black family. Sirius wasn’t really all that good in politics so Narcissa took over that and helped Sirius with Black family business since she was better in that area.

 

“I see, you were bored. Then perhaps I can relieve that boredom” Narcissa said with a twinkle in her crystal blue eyes.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Harry asked.

 

Narcissa led Harry until they got the Minister’s office.

 

“The Minister’s office Cissy, quite bold aren’t you?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course Harry. You know how I love getting fucked in places of power” Narcissa purred.

 

Harry remembered alright. He remembered the time he fucked Narcissa in the Wizengamot chamber. Boy, you could really hear her moans echo throughout the chamber as well as the slapping of their skin against one another.

 

Now Harry and Narcissa first started to fuck each other one night at a party that Sirius was holding though he didn’t like it. The party was to garner votes for an upcoming proposal he wanted passed. Harry and Narcissa got very busy in the wine cellar. And after that they decided to continue though make sure Sirius didn’t know about their unique arrangement.

 

Narcissa led Harry inside.

 

“The Minister is away on business and won’t be back for a few weeks” she said.

 

“So, how should we do you want to do it this time?” Harry asked.

 

Narcissa pulled out her wand and waved it over herself. She was soon naked. Her flawless pale skin glowed. Her breasts were still high and firm even at her age, but thanks to her being magical she aged slower and that meant her breasts still had the youthful perkiness. Her pussy was nicely shaven and already glistening with arousal.

 

“I’m waiting on you Harry” Narcissa said.

 

Harry removed his clothes the same way. He then put a strong silencing charm as well as other spells on the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed. He then dropped his wand and pulled Narcissa into a hard embrace. The two lovers kissed. They made out for a while then Harry guided Narcissa over to the desk. He knew that Narcissa liked it when he took control during sex. He had Narcissa bend over and he entered her from behind. Narcissa gasped and moaned feeling Harry’s hard cock penetrate her.

 

“Oh fucking gods yes Harry” Narcissa mewled.

 

Harry had his hands on Narcissa’s hips and then proceeded to thrust hard and fast. His movements made Narcissa’s tits jiggle and sway. Her hands gripped the desk tightly.

 

“So fucking long, too damn long” she grunted.

 

“Sorry Cissy, but it’s not my fault you decided to take a vacation for a week. You know I have work to do” Harry said.

 

“Just make up for the time, please” Narcissa pleaded.

 

“As you wish” Harry said.

 

Harry was really pounding away in and out of Narcissa’s cunt. She just moaned and let herself be taken. Harry then moved his hands around and grabbed Cissy’s jiggling tits. He squeezed them firmly and Cissy moaned as she arched her back pushing them into Harry’s hands. He felt her hard nipples in his palms. He pinched the hard nubs, twisting them slightly. This provided the right enough pain for Narcissa to be pleasurable.

 

Now Narcissa was a woman that got off on pain or anything, but she liked a little when getting fucked. Just add in some spice.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me, oh god fuck me!” Narcissa screamed.

 

She then erupted and Harry pulled out letting her juices flow out of her down her legs and onto the floor.

 

“Damn Cissy, you really needed this” Harry said.

 

“I haven’t had any kind of fucking relief since our last” Narcissa panted.

 

“You could’ve diddled yourself, you know” Harry said.

 

“Not the same. I can’t get the same kind of satisfaction doing it myself like I do with your cock inside me” Narcissa said.

 

Harry shook his head and the walked over and sat in the Minister’s chair.

 

“Ride me” he said as he pointed at his shiny rod.

 

Narcissa walked over a bit wobbly from her recent orgasm. She then climbed on top of Harry and lowered herself down and began to ride Harry as he ordered. She moaned. She had her eyes closed as she threw her head back letting her long blond hair fly.

 

Harry buried his head into Narcissa’s breasts and began to feast on them. He nibbled, sucked and licked the bountiful flesh. Narcissa gasped his head making sure he stayed in place. Harry’s hands were on Narcissa’s hips to help keep her in rhythm.

 

The sounds of their copulation was all that was heard. Narcissa letting out throaty moans and pants as her tight ass jiggled with every thrust she made. Harry’s hand made it to her ass and grasped the twin globes and squeezed them. Then one of his hands moved back around the front and sought her clit.

 

Narcissa exploded as Harry worked her clit.

 

“OH FUCK!” she screamed as she came for the second time.

 

Harry hit his limit and shot his seed deep inside Narcissa.

 

Narcissa sat on top of Harry leaning against him. her skin was shiny from a nice coat of sweat that covered her. She was breathing hard trying to come down from her high. Harry just stroked Narcissa’s back making her tingle all over.

 

“Up for another round?” Harry whispered into Narcissa’s ear.

 

“Always” Narcissa growled.

 

The two fucked every which way on the Minister’s desk. Narcissa had so many explosive orgasms that she was sure that she wouldn’t be able to walk afterwards. Harry fucked her hard and fast then slow and drawn out. All to drive her crazy and she loved it.

 

/Scene Break/

 

**_Wednesday_ **

 

Harry had apparated to a small hut. He rang the bell and waited. Soon the door opened and Selene Lovegood appeared. She looked just like her daughter Luna really. From the long blond to the misty blue eyes. She had a beautiful figure that her daughter didn’t have unfortunately. Where Luna was more of a willowy blond. Selene was more full figured with nice C sized breasts, wide hips and a luscious ass.

 

“Harry, you’re right on time” Selene said with a smile.

 

“Glad I did since you’re very busy with you work” Harry said.

 

Selene nodded and led Harry inside. Selene had created a workshop that was separated from the home she lived with her husband. Mainly since a near fatal accident that almost took her life. She didn’t want that to happen again and made a hut on the Lovegood land so she could work in a more private place. It also had room to work since she her old lab at the Rookery was small even with magic.

 

Most of the hut was her workspace, but she left some room for more homey comforts. She had a small little kitchen, a living room and a bedroom if she got tired and was working late and was too tired to apparate home.

 

“What do you want to do this time Selene?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh a bit of role-playing” Selene said.

 

“Really, what brought this on?” Harry asked.

 

“I found one of Luna’s old Hogwarts uniforms” Selene said with a saucy smile.

 

“I so love smart witches” Harry said.

 

“Then you’ll love this” Selene said.

 

She then waved her wand and her outfit she was wearing changed into a Hogwarts uniform. It was small and tight on her, but that brought out all off her great curves. Though it looked like she’d burst out of it.

 

“It’s Luna’s, I just made it a bit bigger to fit me, but not enough to really fit me” Selene said.

 

“Miss Lovegood, do you know why you’re in my office?” Harry asked getting into character quickly.

 

“No professor, I do not” Selene said in her best schoolgirl voice.

 

“You’re here for masturbating during my class” Harry said.

 

Selene gasped though she got wet hearing this.

 

“Now, what do you think I should do about it?” Harry asked.

 

“Pleas sit, it won’t happen again, I promise” Selene pleaded.

 

“I know it won’t, because I’ll make sure it won’t” Harry said.

 

Selene pretend she to look nervous and scared.

 

Harry walked over and sat in the small desk Selene had.

 

“Lie across my lap young lady” he ordered

 

“Sir?” Selene asked though she was tingling with what was to come.

 

“I am going to teach you a lesson. Now lie across my lap unless you want the headmaster involved” Harry said.

 

“No sir, I’ll do it” Selene said as she dashed over quickly and laid across Harry’s lap.

 

Harry flipped Selene’s skirt up and tsk’ed.

 

“No underwear Miss Lovegood. You’re just digging a deeper hole for yourself” he said.

 

“I am sorry sir” Selene said.

 

“You should be” Harry said.

 

He then proceeded to spank Selene’s delicious ass. Selene yelped at the first smack then moaned and wiggled as Harry kept slapping away at her ass. She had a secret spanking fetish that her husband Xeno could never satisfy since he always fear to hurt her. So Selene got her fetish satisfied with Harry as well as getting her pussy some satisfaction too. Now she loved Xeno and everything, but Xeno was older and not as spry as he once was. Definitely not in the bedroom. It was a miracle nowadays for him to not come in the five minutes of them having sex.

 

So Selene was so glad Harry was here giving her what she needed. Oh, and she needed it. She had a theory that a sexually content witch was a happy witch. Right now she was trying to prove her theory.

 

“Please sir, enough, I’ve learned my lesson” Selene said trying to stay in character even though she was just flooding juices from the spanking she was getting. She was sure Harry’s lap was drenched in her come. She had come a couple times just by Harry’s spanking.

 

Harry had taken his time and spanked each cheek equally. So both of Selene’s ass globes, which were a creamy white now a blazing red.

 

“Have you Miss Lovegood?” Harry asked as he stopped his spanking and was stroking Selene’s burning ass.

 

Selene moaned as she winced as Harry touched her sensitive rear. She then felt Harry’s hands dip down and play with her over-saturated pussy. She moaned as Harry finger-fucked her. She squirmed in Harry’s lap more.

 

“I think you need more punishment” Harry said.

 

“Yes sir, more, I need more. Fuck, more” Selene moaned.

 

“Language Miss Lovegood” Harry tsk’ed.

 

He then found Selene’s clit and gave it a bit of a twist. Selene yelped in pain and pleasure. She then went back to just moaning as Harry began rubbing her clit as he finger-fucked her. She was going to come again. A loud gasp that turned into a drawn out moan alert Harry to her orgasm. With that Harry gently slid Selene off his lap. He pulled down his pants and boxers. He had been so hard with Selene on his lap and feel all of her juices soaking his pants as she wiggled and squirmed.

 

Selene was panting hard as she was now on her hands and knees.

 

“Harry?” she asked.

 

“Miss Lovegood, it’s time for your next punishment, this time for your foul language” Harry said.

 

“Yes sir” Selene said getting back into character.

 

She didn’t have a chance to ask or look behind her as Harry drove into her quivering cunt. She snapped her head back and howled loudly.

 

HARRY!”

 

Harry grabbed Selene’s hips and began to pound in and of Selene’s pussy. It amazed him that she was tight even after she gave birth, but Selene had told him that she had created a nifty charm to give her back her virgin tight pussy. She had released the charm since she wanted to do more tests on it before putting it out in the public. Well, that was her reason of course.

 

Selene as she hung her head down. She was panting hard through her moans, groans and grunts. Harry was so big and she loved his stamina. Oh she loved young wizards, only Harry of course. She wasn’t some whore or anything.

 

“Are you learning your lesson Miss Lovegood?” Harry grunted out.

 

“Yes sir, oh yes, I am, I am” Selene whined in a very pleasurable way.

 

“Good” Harry said.

 

Selene didn’t know how much more she could take then she felt Harry’s hands rip off her shirt and take off her bra. His hands cupped her swaying tits and she mewled as she felt his finger toy with her hard nipples, stroke her entire breast and just give her babies some attention.

 

“Oh god, going to come” Selene groaned.

 

“Me too” Harry grunted.

 

The two came almost exactly the same time. Selene hit first with Harry moments after her. Harry pulled out and fell on his ass. As Selene slumped forward with her still red ass hanging in the air and Harry’s come slowly oozing out of her pussy.

 

“Take five then go again?” Harry asked.

 

“Mmmm, yeah, that sounds good” Selene murmured.

 

/Scene Break/

 

**_Thursday_ **

 

“Hi aunt Alice” Harry greeted.

 

“Oh Harry, it’s so good to see you” Alice Longbottom said as she hugged her godson.

 

Harry hugged her back.

 

“Where’s Neville and uncle Frank?” he asked.

 

“Oh Frank is out on a long mission and Neville is at Susan’s again. I swear that boy is spending more time there and here” Alice said shaking her head and sighing.

 

“He’s in love with Susan, aunt Alice. He has been since Hogwarts, but hadn’t had the courage til now to do something about it” Harry said.

 

“I know, I’ve seen him moon over her enough during the past summers” Alice said.

 

“But they are good together” Harry said.

 

“I know, so Harry shall we get started?” Alice asked with a devilish smile.

 

“Yes, lets” Harry said.

 

The two kissed and then Harry picked his godmother up and carried her to the bedroom they always used to fuck in. It was a guest bedroom though was never used since Longbottom manor had so many to use. Plus Alice gave orders to the house elves to never let anyone, but her use this room.

 

Once in the room Harry placed Alice on the bed and got on top of her. They med out like teenagers, but Alice wanted nothing of that.

 

“Harry, I’ve been in need, I want you in me now” Alice panted.

 

“Anything for my godmother” Harry said then pecked Alice’s lips.

 

They stripped themselves of their clothes and Harry immediately penetrated Alice’s pussy. Alice moaned as Harry fucked her. Alice knew this was wrong, to be having sex with her godson and everything, but she couldn’t help it. Harry just felt so good inside her. Besides, Frank was always working and never home. And when he was home he was too tired to have sex with her. Even on the very rare occasions that they do have sex Frank is quite lackluster in his performance. This left Alice frustrated and had to finish the job herself to get any relief. Alice still loves Frank, there wasn’t a shadow of doubt on that, but the old saying of ‘women don’t want sex, but love’ was a lot of shit. Women want love sure, but the always want sex too. They wanted some hot sex every once and a while. So Harry entered the picture to give Alice that hot sex she needed.

 

Alice and Harry’s first time was actually at Neville’s birthday party. Neville was enjoying himself, and his girlfriend Susan. Alice was happy, but lonesome and Harry wanted to cheer his aunt/godmother up. They fucked right in Neville’s greenhouse. After that there was some remorse for the act mainly on Alice’s part, but she couldn’t help herself and called Harry over weeks after their first encounter and fucked again. After that it really began.

 

Alice moaned as Harry fucked her pussy. She knew she wasn’t as tight as she once was, but she had skill though to compensate her loss. She squeezed and milked Harry’s pumping cock. Harry groaned as he dipped his head and worshipped Alice’s jiggling tits. Alice held Harry’s head wanting him to stay there. Harry’s mouth and tongue felt so good on her breasts.

 

“Oh Harry, yes Harry. That’s it dear, make your auntie Alice feel so good. Fuck yes, right there, harder faster oh fucking gods yes” Alice moaned.

 

Harry kept going speeding up his thrusts then slowing down just to drive his aunt crazy since she liked it that way. He then felt Alice’s pussy spasm and knew she had come. He looked up.

 

“That was quick” he commented.

 

“That baby was a small one, the main event hasn’t even arrived yet” Alice said.

 

She then rolled them over so she was on top. Alice then began to ride Harry. Her head thrown back with her rich honey wheat hair fly about. She was humping Harry like a damn fucking pro. Harry’s hands went to Alice’s bouncing tits and groped them. His thumbs rubbing her nipples. Alice growled at this. Harry then sat up and began to use his mouth, tongue and teeth on Alice’s breasts. Alice threw her head back as she felt her chest get ravished.

 

“Oh god Harry!” Alice yowled.

 

She had slowed her movements and Harry grabbed Alice’s hips and began to work her up and down. Both knew he’d leave bruises afterwards, but they didn’t care at all. Harry kept going faster and harder slamming Alice up and down on his cock. Alice then gave out a loud drawn out moan as she came and Harry fired his load into his godmother.

 

They rested with their sweaty foreheads touching.

 

“That was amazing Harry” Alice panted.

 

“Yeah, want more?” Harry asked.

 

“What do you think?” Alice asked with a sultry smirk.

 

/Scene Break/

 

**_Friday_ **

 

Harry arrived at his parents’ home.

 

“Mom, dad, anyone home?” he called.

 

“In the office dear” Lily called back.

 

Harry made his way back through the house and found his mom, Lily, working. She looked up and smiled.

 

“Hello Harry dear, what are you doing here today?” Lily asked.

 

“Just wanted to drop by mom, that’s all. Where’s dad?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, your father is off on a mission with Frank. Won’t be back for a while” Lily said.

 

“What about Iris and Katie?” Harry asked.

 

Now Iris and Katie were Harry’s twin sisters. They were younger than Harry.

 

“Those two are off with their friends. They are staying there for the summer actually” Lily said.

 

“So, that means we have more than enough time?” Harry asked.

 

Lily smiled.

 

“Yes we do dear, yes we do” she said.

 

Harry walked over to his mom and picked her up and kissed her on the lips. Lily moaned as she kissed her son back. The two have been lovers for a long while. Lily had noticed that James had lost his drive to make love to her really. Now she really still did love her husband, but she was a woman with needs and those needs had to be satisfied. She wouldn’t get it from fingers and toys, no, she needed a real cock pumping in and out of her. And with that Harry came into the picture.

 

Lily knew that incest was really nonexistent in the magical world since she had seen and read about brothers and sisters marrying. Granted these were pureblood families not wanting to ‘soil’ their blood with what those families deem lesser beings.

 

So Lily wasn’t too adverse to this though was nervous and wasn’t sure how to go about it. She finally bit the bullet and took control. She did it one night when Harry was visiting. She snuck into Harry’s room after she knew James was asleep. She knew James was a deep sleeper and not even a rampaging horde of Hippogriff could wake him. So that night she and Harry fucked each other’s brains out. Harry now realized how fiery a redhead could be in bed, and he liked it though would never have another redhead except his mom. Lily loved how skilled Harry was and how he seemed to want to make sure she had come too. Such a thoughtful son.

 

They entered Harry’s room, which they always used for their sexual romp.

 

“Harry dear, I have a surprise for you” Lily said.

 

“What is it mom?” Harry asked.

 

Lily pushed Harry back on the bed.

 

“Sit back and watch” she said with a seductive smile.

 

She flicked her wand and then low sensual music began to play. Lily then began to dance. She swayed her hips from side-to-side. Her body moving to the music. She ran her hands through her long curly red hair. Her green eyes shining with lust as she stared at Harry. Harry was getting hard as he watched.

 

“You can pull it out, but no playing. That’s for me to do” Lily said.

 

Harry just nodded as he pulled out his dick.

 

Lily kept up her dancing as she slowly removed her blouse she was wearing. She unbuttoned each button. Then when the last button was undone she slipped it off to show of her slightly tanned skin. Now usually redheads can’t tan, but Lily found she could with the right kind of lotion that she makes to get a tan. She had a black lacy bra. She then cupped her bra-covered breasts and jiggled them some.

 

Harry’s dick was standing tall and he had to sit on his hands so he wouldn’t play with himself.

 

Lily then went to her jeans. She undid them and unzipped them and slowly shimmied out of them. But she turned around so her ass was staring at Harry. She wiggled her ass more than needed. Once the pants were down and off she began to dance some more. Her hands rubbing up and down her body with her hands stopping and playing herself at certain places. She then unclipped her bra. She then tossed it at Harry.

 

The bra flew and wrapped around Harry’s phallus. Lily smirked at this since that was what she was aiming for. She then continued her dancing playing with her tits. Oh Harry so wanted to stroke himself, but couldn’t and the feel of his mom’s bra on his cock was frustrating. He knew if he took the garment off then he’d play with himself.

 

Lily then pulled off her panties. They were wet with arousal since she had been getting pretty wet doing this striptease for her son. She took off her panties the same way she took off her pants. Once off she showed her red bush. She tossed her panties and it hit Harry in the face where he inhaled his mom’s scent.

 

Lily now naked crawled on the bed. She removed her bra from Harry’s cock and then stroked it. Harry groaned since it was painfully hard.

 

“Oh dear, it’s so hard and swollen. It appears I have to kiss it to make it feel better” Lily cooed.

 

She then lowered her head down and then kissed the cockhead. She then licked it and took it into her mouth. Harry groaned as he felt his mom’s hot mouth around his cock. It felt so good. His mom sure knew how to suck cock.

 

“Oh mom” he groaned.

 

Lily murmured as she kept bobbing and sucking her son’s cock. Her nose buried in his coarse pubic hair every time she descended. She swirled her tongue around then she pulled back til only the head was in her mouth and she sucked on it like a piece of hard candy. Her green eyes flicked up meeting Harry’s. Green locked-on green.

 

“Shit, coming mom: Harry groaned unable to hold back.

 

Lily felt her mouth fill with her son’s seed. She swirled it around in her mouth then swallowed it. She then moved up stroking Harry’s semi-hard dick. When it got back to fully hard she lowered herself down. She moaned as she impaled herself on her son’s rod.

 

Harry groaned feeling his mom’s cunt envelop him. It felt so good. Lily then proceeded to bounce up and down on her son. She started off slow, but then quickly sped up. She moaned as she threw her head back letting her fiery red hair fly. Harry thought it looked so amazing as Lily’s body glowed. Harry’s hands held Lily’s hips caressing them. They then moved up to her breasts, which were a lovely D class. His hands squeezed them as his thumbs toyed with her hard nipples.

 

Lily was loving how her son knew what to do with her tits to make her feel so damn good. She was riding Harry hard now. Her juices leaking out of her cunt and smearing all over Harry’s pelvis. Her cunt muscles were squeezing and milking Harry, trying to get him to release his seed inside her. She wasn’t worried of getting pregnant since she always protected herself.

 

Harry was pushing his hips up every time Lily descended.

 

“Oh Harry, Harry I love your cock, it feels so good inside me” Lily moaned.

 

“Oh mom, fuck me, your pussy is trying to suck my come out of me” Harry groaned.

 

“I’m going to get all of your come in me honey. I want every last drop” Lily purred.

 

Harry groaned as he came firing his load inside Lily. They both groaned. Harry with his release and Lily feeling her son come in her. She then came a few seconds as Harry pinched her nipples.

 

They then rested for a spell before continuing. This time Harry rolled Lily over and then proceeded to fuck her in earnest. Lily moaned loudly as Harry fucked her so, so good. Her breasts jiggled and shook with every thrust.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me Harry, fuck your mommy, fuck her. Oh gods yes, it feels so damn good. Pound my pussy, pound mommy’s cunt. Making mommy come!” Lily crowed.

 

Harry obeyed his mom and was really pounding in and out of Lily. He kissed Lily and then moved down to lick and suck Lily’s sweaty body. He sucked on her hard nipples and licked Lily’s breasts. He nibbled the flesh too. This all made Lily go crazy and she came hard.

 

“HARRY!”

 

Harry groaned as fired his load into Lily.

 

Again the rested so they could go again.

 

/Scene Break/

 

**_Saturday_ **

 

Harry sighed and relaxed since it was the weekend. He’d need it for the next week and his next round of duties as he worked on who’d be in order this time. He never kept the same pattern and preferred to mix it up some.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s my 200th. I’ll tell ya, this one was a drain since I don’t do many of these long ones and splitting them up doing each brainy girl separately. But it was fun too since I don’t do these too often. It’s a nice challenge to create a new scenario each time. This was also my longest one I’ve written to date. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	201. Patil Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is sort of a sequel sorts. This connected to the Ravenclaw girls chap I did in chap 189.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 201: Patil Sisters**

Harry was wandering the halls. He was bored and had nothing to do. Hermione was busy studying and reading so that meant to give her some space or else get hexed. Ron should’ve known this after all these years, but he had bugged Hermione and was now in the hospital wing after getting hexed severely with most of the hexes above N.E.W.T. level. It was said Ron would need to be sent to St. Mungo’s due to the severity of the spell damage to him. He’d live, but won’t be around for a while.

 

But back to Harry’s wandering. He needed something to do. He was so bored that his other senses seemed to have heighten. His ears caught something that was faint. It sounded like moaning. He furrowed his brow and strained his ears to get a better read. He then followed it and it got louder though it sounded muffled somehow.

 

 _Must be a silencing ward of some kind though not done well_ he thought.

 

Finally Harry got to the source and peeked in. His green eyes widen upon the sight. Before him in a classroom was the Patil twins and they were in a classic 69 eating each other out. They seemed really into it. So into it that neither noticed Harry slipping in.

 

 _Hell, not going to get another chance like this_ he thought as he stripped out of his clothes.

 

Once naked he moved forward and knelt down. The sister’s head that was before him finally noticed him. He pressed his finger to his lips and the sister nodded with a wicked smirk.

 

“Got a surprise for you sis, you’ll fucking love it” she said.

 

Harry wasn’t sure if this was Padma or Parvati saying this and wasn’t about to ask since it would ruin things. He moved and slammed himself into the other sister’s cunt. Harry groaned feeling the Patil sister’s tight cunt.

 

“Oh fuck Parv!”

 

 _So it’s Padma_ Harry thought.

 

“I knew you’d like it Pad. Now I am going to fuck you oh so hard” Parvati said as she licked Padma’s clit.

 

“Yes, fuck me. Fuck me Parv. Fuck me with that dildo of yours” Padma moaned.

 

“Oh, I will” Parvati said and then turned to Harry and nodded to him with a wink.

 

Harry began thrusting in and out of Padma’s cunt. Padma moaned and worked her hips with Harry’s movements.

 

“So fucking good, it feels so real” Padma moaned.

 

“You have no idea” Parvati said with a smirk.

 

Padma was so into the throes of her pleasure to notice Parvati get off of her and began to lick and suckle her sister’s tits.

 

“Oh Parvati, feels so good” Padma moaned not even noticing that her sister wasn’t even on top of her anymore.

 

“I’m glad you like it sis” Parvati said.

 

Padma’s eyes were closed so she couldn’t see Harry ramming his cock in and out of her.

 

“Oh fuck, going to come Parv, going to come” she moaned.

 

“Come then Pad, come” Parvati whispered into her sister’s ear.

 

Padma came hard. She was breathing hard regaining her breath then her eyes flickered open lazily only for them to open wide. She then saw what had happened and freaked.

 

“What the fucking hell?!” she shouted as she back up pulling out of Harry.

 

“Oh Pad, don’t get uptight now. Harry just gave you a good fuck and you loved it” Parvati said.

 

“Parv” Padma hissed.

 

But Parvati ignored her sister as she moved and pushed Harry to a sitting position. She then took Harry’s shiny slick rod into her mouth and began to lick and suck it. She moaned tasting Padma’s juices on Harry’s cock. She then bobbed her head back and forth as her eyes looked up at Harry’s. She then pulled back when Harry was totally clean of Padma’s juices. Then Parvati sat in Harry’s lap facing out sinking her cunt down onto Harry’s pole. She moaned then began to hump him. She moved her arms back wrapped around Harry’s neck. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

“Mmm, I love your big thick cock inside my tight pussy Harry. It feels so damn good” the Gryffindor Patil purred.

 

Padma just sat there as she watched her twin sister ride Harry Potter. She was getting wet just watching.

 

“Shit Parv, you’re a slut” Harry said.

 

“I am only a slut to my lovers. I am not like Lavender who fucks everything and anything with a dick” Parvati said as she stopped her movements.

 

“Not saying you are Lavender, Parv” Harry said as he made sure Parvati didn’t get off him for his comment.

 

“Good, just so we know where I stand” Parvati said as she resumed her humping.

 

Harry’s hands went to Parvati’s tits and cupped them, squeezed them. Parvati moaned as Harry’s hands worked her breasts with expert skill.

 

Padma was getting worked up watching her sister getting fucked. A hand traveled down to her dripping pussy. She then began to thrust two fingers in and out matching the movements of her sister. Her other hand was cupping her tit.

 

Parvati paused and then twisted around so she was reverse cowgirl. She then resumed her moving. Her eyes locked on to her sister, watching Padma masturbate. This made Parvati smirk. She knew Padma was a closet pervert. She just needed the right trigger. She then felt Harry’s hands cup her tits from behind and moaned feeling his slightly rough calloused hands.

 

Harry was working his hips thrusting in and out in short burst in time with Parvati’s bouncing. He licked Parvati’s ear and then nibbled it.

 

“Where do you want me to come?” he asked.

 

“In me Harry, I want to feel your come inside my pussy” Parvati said panting.

 

“As you wish” Harry said.

 

He then removed his hands from Parvati’s breasts and moved them to her hips and really got some power going. Parvati moaned loudly as Harry took control of their coupling.

 

“Oh fucking Shiva yes Harry! Pound my pussy pound it good, I want all that creamy goodness inside me. Come inside of ME!” Parvati wailed.

 

Padma watching was really going to town on herself and the floor was now a big puddle of her release. She was panting hard, she had never felt so aroused before in her entire life.

 

“Here it comes” Harry groaned.

 

He pushed his hips up hard and fired his seed into Parvati’s spasming cunt. She moaned loudly as she came too. Padma also hit her peak too.

 

Parvati slumped back panting. Harry lifted Parvati off and laid her down. He then went over to Padma who was lying on her side breathing hard. She was still conscious, but just barely.

 

“Want another round?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, I want another. This time I’ll know it’s you inside me” Padma said.

 

Harry though needed to get hard again. So Padma got up and licked and sucked Harry back to erect. Once he was he then pierced Padma’s pussy making her moan.

 

“Shit, was it this big the first time?” Padma moaned.

 

“Don’t know, but your cunt is just as tight as before” Harry said.

 

Padma moaned loudly as Harry pumped in and out of her. She had never got fucked like this. Sure, she wasn’t a naïve when it came to sex and she’d been with a guy or two. Unlike Parvati who was more experienced than her. But Harry was the biggest guy she’s ever had in her young sexual life. He also had the best stamina too.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me fuck me good. Slam my quim, I want to feel it for days after” Padma crowed.

 

Harry grunted as he pounded in and out Padma making her keening in great pleasure. Parvati watched this from her spot on the floor getting wet as Harry fucked her twin with great vigor.

 

“I have got to get me some of that” she muttered.

 

Padma was uncontrollable as she withered and moaned on the floor. She had never such pleasure in her entire life at all. It was amazing. She now really loved sex. Well sex with Harry in any case. It then hit her. Her eyes snapped open, they were closed as she just felt her pleasure soar. But then it hit its peak and Padma came hard.

 

Harry felt Padma‘s tight cunt squeeze and milk him. It felt so amazing. He kept going as Padma hit her climax. He went on pumping then disposed his seed into Padma who was sighing as she felt hot come coat her walls. Harry then pulled out wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“Harry” Parvati said.

 

Harry turned to his housemate.

 

“I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship, and I can speak for my sister and I when saying that this won’t be a one time thing” Parvati said.

 

“I can’t wait” Harry said.

 

Parvati couldn’t either as she spread her leg open giving Harry an invitation.

 

Harry spent the rest of the day fucking Padma and Parvati.

 

 

**End**


	202. Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I just realized I’ve never done a non-M Pansy one. Well I am now rectifying that here and now.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 202: Pansy Parkinson**

 

Pansy was in a mood. She had just another stupid fight with her on again off again boyfriend Draco Malfoy. She got to the nearest bar she could find and got a stool.

 

“Give me the strongest drink you got” she demanded.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” the bartender asked as he made Pansy’s drink.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all” Pansy grumbled.

 

“Come on, I am not here just to make drinks and look good. I do have a good ear and I’m willing to listen” the bartender said.

 

“I don’t even know your name” Pansy said as she looked at the bartender for the first time.

 

She had to admit that he did look good. He had messy black hair with green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. Plus he had that kind of smile that could cream a girl’s panties if he zeroed it in on her.

 

“Fine, but anything I say is between us, no one else” Pansy said.

 

“Of course, it’s in the bartender’s handbook. ‘Anything a patron says to a bartender is said in confidence’ and my name is Harry for your information” the bartender said as he set Pansy’s drink down before her.

 

“Thanks Harry” Pansy said as she took a sip. It burned, but it felt good too.

 

“So tell me” Harry said as he wiped the counter.

 

It was a slow night tonight so Harry could stay around and listen to Pansy. When he saw her come in he didn’t give her another look. Mostly because Pansy wasn’t all that striking really. She was quite plain in comparison to several women that he was used to seeing in the bar and who’d hit on him in their drunken state. But there was something that made Harry give her a second look when she sat down. She had some kind of allure to her that drew him in and made him want to talk to her.

 

“It’s my boyfriend” Pansy started.

 

“Ah, my first guess was a boyfriend” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, right. I know how I look and most people are surprised I have a boyfriend to begin with. I don’t look like supermodel or actress” Pansy said snorting.

 

“You’re right, you don’t look like a supermodel or actress.” This made Pansy scowl. “But that doesn’t mean you look like a mutt or pug. You’re attractive in your own right though not at all stunning. I can tell you’ve got a certain pull that makes certain guys take notice. Two guys have been eyeing you as soon as you came in and sat down” Harry said as he fixed Pansy another drink.

 

“You lie” Pansy said.

 

“I would never lie to a pretty face like yours” Harry said with a genuine smile.

 

Pansy blushed at this. She had never been called pretty before. Well, not being looked straight in the eye like Harry was doing. And in his eyes she could see he was being completely honest. Draco called her pretty many times, but not with the conviction that Harry held.

 

“So go on, your boyfriend” Harry said.

 

“Right, my boyfriend, Draco’s his name by the way, was acting like a total ass. I mean, we’ve been together since like our senior year of high school. Now I didn’t expect us to get engaged right out of high school or anything. But we haven’t moved forward really at all. I feel we’re stuck and I want to move forward. I want us to move in together, but he keeps putting it off. I see him look at other girls every time we’re out and I understand guys do that and all. But I just feel likes he’s looking for something new and waiting for the right new thing so he can dump me” Pansy said frowning as she downed the last of her drink then stared at the empty glass like she was hoping it would give her some answers.

 

Harry had taken Pansy now empty glass and put a fresh one with her new drink into her hand.

 

“So the guy is a total jerk. I say dump him before he dumps you” he advised.

 

“I guess, but what will I do then? I mean, there aren’t guys pounding down my door” Pansy said.

 

“No, but you might as well get out before you’re really hurt. This Draco guy sounds like when he breaks up with you he’ll do it in a cruel way to really hurt you” Harry said.

 

“How do you know that?” Pansy asked.

 

“As a bartender I see and hear a lot of things. I have become a good reader of people and I am very good at figuring what they are like. Now I am not saying I am a hundred percent accurate, but I am close” Harry said.

 

“Hm, maybe” Pansy mumbled as she drank.

 

“I am just giving you some advice, that’s all. You can take it or not. Up to you. Excuse me” Harry said then moved away to deal some other customers.

 

This left Pansy to think some more about what Harry said.

 

“Hey, I am back” Harry said returning.

 

Pansy smiled.

 

The two chatted long into the night as Pansy drank and Harry kept her company when he wasn’t helping other patrons. Soon Pansy knew she hit her limit. She got up after paying her tab. But she got up wobbly.

 

“Whoa there, I should call you a cab. You’re in no shape to drive” Harry said.

 

“Didn’t drive, walked” Pansy slurred.

 

“Well I am not going to let you walk home either. I’m calling you a cab. Seamus, cover for me while I help this young lady” Harry said.

 

The other bartender, Seamus, saw Pansy and nodded. He like Harry made sure their patrons got home safe, or tried to. They felt responsible for them while they were in their care.

 

“Sure” Seamus said.

 

Harry helped Pansy to the door after calling the cab company the bar use for their drunk patrons that need a ride.

 

Once outside Harry waited with Pansy for her cab.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know” Pansy slurred as she leaned heavily on Harry.

 

“I sure do. It’s not proper to make a pretty young lady like you to wait outside in the dark all alone” Harry said.

 

Pansy blushed madly at this.

 

“I’m not pretty” she said frowning.

 

“I believe we had a whole argument about this before. You’re pretty Pansy. Not gorgeous, but very pretty and I stand by my assessment” Harry said.

 

“Whatever” Pansy said.

 

Harry sighed and stood by Pansy until the cab came. He then helped Pansy inside.

 

“You take care now” Harry said then turned to the cabbie, “make sure she gets in she’s drunk off her butt.”

 

“Sure thing” the cabbie said.

 

“I am fine, I don’t need babying” Pansy pouted.

 

“Sure you don’t” Harry said with a smile.

 

Pansy just huffed.

 

Harry then slammed down the door and headed back into the bar. Pansy watched as he went and then her eyes flicked to the sign, the name of the bar. **_The Lion’s Den_**. She didn’t even look at it before when she went in. She just needed a drink real bad and went inside.

 

 _Hmm, the Lion’s Den. I should really go back there and see Harry again_ she thought before the bar disappeared from her view.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay this a very different one and I don’t have a clue where this idea came from, but as soon as I started writing it I like the concept and continued. Not sure if I’ll continue this in anyway, but we’ll see.**


	203. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is Harry prepping for the Second task.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 203: Fleur Delacour**

Harry was in the mood to practice with the Gillyweed he had. Just so he could get used to the feelings of having gills and webbed feet and hands and know how to actually swim with said webbed feet and hands without fumbling about on the day of the task. He had to thank Neville for giving him the suggestion and then having Dobby get it for him.

So he headed off to the lake. Hermione had transfigured one of his overgrown shorts that he had gotten from Dudley into swim trunks. Hermione did tease him into making him a pair of Speedos, but thankfully she was just joking. He had seen those and was scared of even seeing them let alone wearing them. There was just too little material for him to wear ever.

He took the right amount of Gillyweed and then felt the changes and dove into the cold lake. He swam around getting used to the changes. It felt amazing. He was swimming quickly without hindrance. That’s when he noticed something just out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and swam over and saw Fleur Delacour also swimming. He got hard seeing Fleur fully mature body in her tight white one-piece that was almost translucent in the water.

Fleur was swimming around to get used to the lake. It was sure was freezing and she wasn’t used to it since she usually swam in the warmer waters of the Mediterranean, but the bubblehead charm worked quite well. She then felt something, someone watching her. She turned and saw Harry staring at her. She saw gills and webbed feet and hands and knew that Harry was using Gillyweed. She cursed herself for not thinking of that. But then she saw the tent in Harry’s trunks and licked her lips.

 _Oh my, he’s certainly not a little boy_ she thought.

Harry just stayed there as he saw Fleur swim over to him. She then reached out and yanked down his trunks. Harry was too stunned to even do a thing. Fleur’s soft hand took a hold of Harry’s large cock. She stroked it and found she needed two hands. Harry groaned as he felt Fleur give him a hand job. His hips moving fucking Fleur’s hands.

Fleur was pleased by this. It amazed her how a boy the size of Harry could have such a big cock like this. She was getting quite wet and it wasn’t the water. Her Veela nature was kicking in. Her hormones raging. She ripped the bottom part of her swimsuit and pulled down Harry’s trunks then mounted Harry’s raging rod.

Harry frowned when he felt Fleur’s hand leave him, but then groaned loudly as Fleur’s tight cunt sucked him in.

 _Oh fuck, she’s so damn tight and hot_ Harry thought.

 _So big, so, so big. He’s filling me up like no other man has ever done before_ Fleur thought.

She then began to move in and out of Harry fucking him with her hands gripping Harry’s shoulders to give her leverage. The water resistance made it slightly difficult, but it didn’t take long for her to find a rhythm. Harry grabbed Fleur’s hips and gripped them tightly. Fleur so wished she could talk, let Harry know what she wanted, needed. But due to them being underwater it wasn’t possible.

So she took Harry’s hands and had them tear the rest of her suit off so she was naked. She then placed Harry’s hands on her lovely swaying D cup melons. She moaned as she felt Harry’s hands squeeze and grope her breasts.

 _So soft. Her breasts are so soft_ Harry thought.

Harry seemed to have shifted positions and used his newly Gillyweed features to full affected. He didn’t need air to breath so he didn’t wear down easily. He thrust in and out of Fleur’s tight cunt hard and faster loving how it held him. Fleur moaned as she felt Harry really go to town on her tight cunt. She moaned and then felt her bubblehead charm starting to fade. She was about to panic when Harry shoved some Gillyweed he had into her mouth. 

Fleur chewed and swallowed it quickly and soon she got gills along with webbed hands and feet like Harry just as her bubblehead charm faded. Now both could breath underwater. That meant they fucked each other without needing oxygen.

Fleur pulled Harry’s face to hers and they kissed, deeply and passionately. They made out as they fucked. It just spurred Harry to go in and out of Fleur with more intensity than he had before. Fleur’s moans produced a barrage of bubbles. She gripped Harry’s back tightly. She was doing all she could to hold on since Harry was really going to town on her pussy. She was sure he wasn’t a virgin, but Harry was fucking her like a goddamn pro. Even though Harry had little to no sexual experience at all. He seemed to be a natural.

Harry’s hands were on Fleur’s tits marveling how large and soft they were. He played with her hard nipples and even moved his head down and suckled them. Fleur moved a hand to keep his head in place to molest her tits. Harry gritted his teeth tightly feeling his release, but he didn’t want to let go, not yet. He wanted to savor this heavenly cavern more. But he loss the battle and ejaculated inside Fleur.

Fleur hit her peak and came just seconds before Harry. She felt Harry’s hot seed enter her and she felt a warmth she had never felt before from sex. Fleur though was amazed that Harry was still hard. It shocked her, but then remembered Harry was a young wizard and could recover quickly. She flicked her eyes up to meet Harry’s hoping to convey the message that she wanted to go again.

Harry got the message loud and clear. He then proceeded to thrust in and out of Fleur once again. He shifted her first into a new position. Fleur was facing out and Harry was pumping in and out of her. His hands on her tits. Fleur moaned letting out more bubbles as she threw her head back. They kept fucking in several other positions both coming in each new position.

When the Gillyweed was finished and they needed to get back to the surface they did. Fleur didn’t have her suit any more, but Harry used a summoning charm and got his robe as well as Fleur’s. They kissed one more time before parting ways knowing that this wasn’t going to be the last time they’d get together.

Meanwhile deep in the water a certain ghost had seen the whole thing and had just finished diddling herself.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve seen” she murmured as she floated off. 

**End**


	204. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 204: Parvati Patil**

Parvati had her eyes closed as a soft warm breeze hit her face. She inhaled the fresh cleansing smell of the air. It was intoxicating really. So different than anything else. Definitely from the smog induced air of London.

“I see you’re communing with nature well Parv.”

Parvati turned her head and opened her eyes as smiled at her companion, Harry Potter.

“I am, I shouldn’t have doubted you” she said.

“Well, you were quite stressed with work and everything. Plus the fact Lavender has been nagging you for days about innate things” Harry said.

“Yeah, she keeps going on about weddings and such. I mean she’s not even getting married or even close to. She doesn’t even have a boyfriend” Parvati said shaking her head.

“So why is she going on about them?” Harry asked.

“Beats me, I think she’s just depressed since a lot of our class has gotten married” Parvati said.

“Ah, I see” Harry said.

“Yeah, but you still remain a bachelor. Tell me Harry, will there be a girl out there who will snag your heart?” Parvati asked in her best reporter voice.

“Parv, I hope you’re asking as a friend and not as a reporter” Harry said.

Parvati worked as a reporter for _Teen Witch Weekly._  

“As a friend Harry. You know I’d never use whatever you tell me if it was held in the strictest of confidence” Parvati said.

“I know Parv, but I can’t be too careful since my run ins with Skeeter” Harry said.

“Hmph, Skeeter gave all of us hard working and well meaning reporters a bad name” Parvati said.

Harry said nothing.

“Anyway Harry, are you going to answer my question?” Parvati asked.

“There’s no one Parv. And even if there was you know that you’d be way down the list of people in the know” Harry said.

“I know, I know” Parvati sighed.

She knew she’d be quite down the list of people who’d know if Harry was seeing someone since it was usually Hermione who’d be the first then Ron and so on and so forth. Parvati figured she’d be on the second page of the list.

“So what do you have planned for me this weekend Harry?” Parvati asked changing the subject.

Harry had whisked Parvati away from the stress of her job and Lavender. He had a nice little cabin in the woods and thought that would be the best place for Parvati to rest and relax and recharge. It took some doing talking with Parvati’s boss, making sure Lavender didn’t put any kind of tracking charm on Parvati or any of the things Parvati was bringing. He scanned Parvati’s luggage several times before they took a portkey and found six different kinds of tracking charms. All from Lavender he supposed.

“Well my plan is to have you relax, relax and relax some more” Harry said.

“I like it” Parvati said with a grin.

“Great, lets get started” Harry said.

They headed out onto the big deck that stretched out from one end of the cabin to the other. It had a nice view overlooking a sparkling lake and a clear blue sky. They both took a chair and sat down.

“it is a glorious place Harry, like a little slice of heaven” Parvati said.

“I do enjoy it” Harry said.

So the two sat there enjoying the scenery.

**End**

**A/N: okay this wasn’t as big or fantastic as some of my other ones. But I like doing these smaller scale ones too since they don’t as much effort at times like some of my bigger ones. Plus they are nice to show more of an intimate picture. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	205. Lavender Brown

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay this one has adulterous themes in it. I am not endorsing them at all. It’s just a story.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 205: Lavender Brown**

Lavender was moaning as she opened her eyes. She stared up as Harry was giving her a good titty fucking. She loved the feeling of Harry’s big cock sliding between her D class melons. Harry was squeezing them together as his cock head hitting her chin every once and a while. She’d dip her head and suck the head for a bit to really get Harry’s blood boiling.

“Shit Lav, here it comes” Harry groaned.

His seed splashed and coated Lavender’s face and hair and this Lavender moan with great approval.

The two have been secretly meeting for a long while. Lavender was married to Ron, but Ron was a shrimp in size and came faster than a minuteman. So Lavender needed to find relief elsewhere. She found it one night with Harry. She, Ron, Hermione and Harry were just hanging out. Hermione left due needing to go to work. Ron passed out drunk. This left Harry and Lavender and they talked and the conversation went to Lavender’s sexual frustration. It then led to Harry and Lavender fucking right there by a passed out Ron.

They didn’t even need to keep quiet since Ron was a very deep sleeper, especially when passed out drunk. Not even a very loud herd of stampeding Hippogriff could wake him up. Plus their loud moans did a good job in drowning out Ron’s loud snoring.

That night Lavender got all the satisfaction she had been missing since she married Ron. Harry gave her so many delicious orgasm and she was totally sure she was going to die when she hit her last almighty peak. Harry just knew how to fuck a girl and give such amazing climaxes. Lavender also enjoyed Harry coming inside her after she of course put a anti-pregnancy charm on herself.

That started the affair. Lavender didn’t really feel any guilt since Ron wasn’t much of a provider. He worked a menial job and at home he’d whine, moan and complain about his lot in life. Lavender had to hear it all and tell him it was alright and all that crap. So Lavender thought this was a good reward for having to put up with Ron as a husband. She was the primary bread winner of the family since she got paid more money at her job than Ron. Another thing he complained about of course.

As for Harry, well, he liked the sex. He was a guy after all. He felt a bit guilty fucking his best friend’s wife, but it was actually Hermione that encouraged him to continue the affair. She stated that all the times Ron has bail on Harry that he needed to get some payback and what better way than to fuck Lavender. And fuck her a lot for interest. Hermione’s words, not Harry’s.

“Harry, my pussy needs attention. It hasn’t had your cock in so long” Lavender purred.

“What the lady wants she gets” Harry said as he moved his still hard dick and slammed it into Lavender’s dripping gash. Lavender howled as Harry began to fuck her brains out.

They were in Lavender and Ron’s bedroom. Ron was out for the weekend with Dean and Seamus being idiots. So this left Harry and Lavender the whole weekend to fuck. They had already fucked in the bathroom, everywhere. The bathtub, shower, and sink. They fucked everywhere in the kitchen and then moved to the living room. Last was the bedroom. 

Harry was pumping in and out of Lavender’s heavenly tight cunt. She just knew how to squeeze those muscles to try and milk him of his come. He groaned as he gripped Lavender’s hips to gain more leverage and pound in and out of her harder and faster. Lavender laid there moaning up a storm as she got a royal fucking.

“Oh fuck yes Harry, slam my pussy, fucking pound me. Oh gods yes!” Lavender wailed as her blond hair fanned out on the bed.

Her body glisten with sweat as her big tits jiggled with each violent thrust Harry gave her.

“God fuck Lav, your pussy is so good” Harry groaned.

“Only for you babe” Lavender purred.

They both moaned loudly as they climaxed together. They then laid there panting hard. Lavender wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Merlin, I can never get enough of this beast” she said.

“It can’t get enough of you Lavender. You’re amazing” Harry said as a hand played with her tit. 

“Oh Harry” Lavender sighed.

After a brief rest they fucked a couple more times. Harry finally left Ron and Lavender’s a little before Ron was due to arrive. Lavender of course cleaned and aired out everything so it wouldn’t smell heavily of sex. Ron was an idiot, but even an idiot could put something together if given enough clues. But as Lavender did this she smiled as she rubbed her tummy. She hadn’t placed an anti-pregnancy charm on  herself this time. She wanted to get good and fucked by Harry and have his kid. She‘d of course would have sex with Ron, even though it was revolting just to make it look like he got her pregnant.

If the baby had black hair or green eyes she had a good excuse. It was in her family line. Ron would believe that of course since he’d never even check, he’d just take her word. 

**End**


	206. Su Li

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 206: Su Li**

Su groaned as she rolled over her face being smothered by her fluffy pillow. She gripped the pillow tighter not wanting to wake just yet as consciousness creeps closer and closer to the surface. This made Su groan even louder as she did her best to battle against the inevitable.

“Wake up Su, come on my tiny porcelain doll” Harry said as he gently shook Su’s lithe body.

“Don’t wanna” Su whined through her pillow.

Harry rolled his eyes at Su’s childish behavior. She was always stubborn this time of morning.

“If you don’t wake then I am going to have to use drastic measures” he said.

“Do your worse” Su challenged.

Harry’s hands slipped under the covers and found Su was wearing tank top. His finger snuck under the top and began to dance across her smooth soft skin knowing she was ticklish. Su began to giggle and then laugh as she tried her best to pivot away from Harry’s quick fingers. But Harry moved faster and stayed on top of Su tickling her into submission. She rolled over on to her back wiggling and squirming every which way as she tried to get out of the clutches of Harry’s grasp.

“I give, I give” Su gasped through her constant laughter.

Her ribs hurt as did her tummy. When Harry’s fingers left her body she was breathing hard. She turned her head to look at Harry, whose green eyes were dancing with mirth.

“I hate you Harry” she said in a tired breath.

“Love you too Su” Harry said then kissed her lips.

Though Su didn’t want to return the kiss she does in an automatic response. When Harry pulled away Su pouted since her body disobeyed her.

“Come on Su, lets get you up, showered, dressed and ready for the day” Harry said.

“Do I have to?” Su whined.

“Either you get up on your own or I pick you up, carry you to the tub and drop you into a full bubble bath” Harry said.

“Fine, fine. I give” Su said as she got up.

“That’s my girl” Harry said then left the room.

Su sighed and got out of bed since she knew if she didn’t actually get up Harry would come back and make good on his threat. So Su took a nice hot shower then dressed casually. Just a pair of jeans and a blouse. She got downstairs and found Harry making breakfast.

“Smells good” she said.

“And you’re just in time” Harry said as he began serving.

The two ate and chatted about what they’ve been doing during the week at their jobs. They were always so busy during the week with their work that weekends for them were meant to catch up with each other really.

“So, I have some light reading to catch up on today” Su said. 

“You mean those romance novels that you borrowed from Lisa” Harry said. 

“Um, yeah, those” Su said blushing.

Reading crappy romance novels was one of Su’s secret guilty pleasures. She knew they were crappy and had so many overused plots and pathetic female heroines. But Su liked to read them since she read nothing of interest through the week. Reports filled her desk and they were a snore really. 

“Hope you enjoy yourself, I’ll be in the garden today” Harry said.

“I really don’t see why you like to toil in the dirt Harry” Su said.

“Why, you like cleaning me up don’t you” Harry said with a smirk.

Su blushed a pretty pink at this.

Harry just chuckled at this. 

“You’re mean Harry” Su pouted.

Harry pulled Su onto his lap and pecked her lips as his arms encircled her lithe body. Su moaned as she wiggled to get in a better position to kiss Harry. The two made out heavily and when they broke apart they were both breathing heavily with swollen lips.

“Call me when you need that shower” Su said as she slipped off Harry’s lap. 

She then walked off swaying her hips knowing Harry was watching.

Harry shook his head and knew he’d be getting quite dirty today so Su could give him a good cleaning. 

**End**


	207. Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I had this idea and thought I’d try it out. I’ve never done this kind before really.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 207: Tracey Davis**

Tracey was ready, she had done all the reading and practiced a lot too to make sure she had it down and knew what to do. Yep, she was ready.

“So Trace, are you sure you want to do this?” Harry asked.

“Of course Harry, it should be fun” Tracey said.

“Okay” Harry said.

Harry wanted to go on a trip, but he didn’t want to apparate or use any kind of magical means to get there. He was going to do it all muggle really. So that meant a long road trip. Not many of his friends wanted to do this. Mainly since they were all too busy with their jobs to take time off or the fact they didn’t really want to go all non-magical in traveling. Tracey though volunteered herself to go with Harry since Harry didn’t really want to travel alone.

Tracey also thought it would be fun to take a muggle road trip and actually see the sights along the way to your destination, which you really don’t get when you use magical types of travel. The Knight Bus travels too fast to really see anything. Apparating just takes you to your destination without even seeing a single sight on the way. And portkey made her a bit queasy with the spinning.

So Tracey was in the front passenger seat all buckled in with Harry driving. They had packed up all their things they needed and then headed off early to beat traffic. Harry had charted their course and what roads to take so he didn’t get lost though he had a map just in case. He hoped he didn’t need it since even though he knew how to read a map he hated pulling it out. And to stop and ask for directions, well, he is a guy and a guy doesn’t stop to ask for directions. It would be a jab at their manhood.

/Scene Break/

They had been on the road for a while. Tracey kept Harry entertained with music and talk. They had stopped a few times for restroom breaks and filling up the car with fuel, but so far everything was going fine. Harry then groaned.

“Something wrong Harry?” Tracey asked.

“Yeah, got a kink in my neck” Harry said as he rubbed his neck.

“It must be stress, I heard that sometimes driving on long road trips you can get stress” Tracey said.

“That’s great, got anything to relieve it?” Harry asked.

“I do” Tracey said with a smirk.

Before Harry could ask what it was Tracey undid her seat belt and bent over. Her hands made quick work and unzipped his fly. Then she fished his cock out.

“Tracey what are you doing?” Harry hissed.

“Why, I am going to relieve you of your stress” Tracey said innocently as her hand slowly jacked Harry off letting him get hard in her hand.

“I-I-I don’t think that’s the right way” Harry stuttered.

“Sure it is. Just keep your eyes on the road and I’ll do all the work” Tracey said seductively.

She then bent her head down taking all of Harry into her mouth. She got it all the way down so her nose was touching Harry’s pubic hair. She then began to suck and bob her head up and down.

Harry groaned as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel. Shit, this wasn’t what he had planned when he planned this trip, but who was he to object.

Tracey bobbed her head up and down as she sucked Harry’s cock. It tasted good to her. She let her teeth gently graze over his sensitive flesh. She heard Harry hiss and she knew she was doing a good job. A smirk appeared on her lips.

Harry has had several blowjobs, but never one like this. It was taking all he had to concentrate on the road. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. The feeling of Tracey’s lips, tongue, suction was driving crazy. Then there was her tongue. He knew Tracey always had a sharp tongue. Hell, he had seen Tracey use that tongue and cut down Hermione’s arguments like they were party streamers many times. But he didn’t think her talented tongue would extend to this really.

“Shit, Trace” Harry groaned.

Tracey moaned with her mouth full of man meat, which caused vibrations go through Harry’s member.

Thankfully for Harry the route he had planned out wasn’t bogged down with traffic at the moment. The road was open and not many cars around.

“Trace, don’t know how much longer I can hold on” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“Come in my mouth Harry, I want to taste your seed” Tracey said then got back to work.

Harry’s hips jumped up forcing all of his cock into Tracey’s mouth as he came. Tracey was prepared and began to drink down all she could. She did leave enough to pool in her mouth. She slowly slid her mouth off Harry’s dick and then swirled the remaining come in her mouth showing it off to Harry before swallowing it.

“Shit Trace that was amazing. Where did you learn all of that?” Harry asked.

“Books and stuff” Tracey said.

“They actually have books to teach that kind of thing?” Harry asked.

“Not really, well, not any real education books” Tracey said with a smirk.

It didn’t take Harry much time to connect the dots on this.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Some, I thought it would be fun to have sex like this. Speaking of sex. I want a ride” Tracey said.

“I can’t, I am driving” Harry said.

“Doesn’t this car have cruise control?” Tracey asked.

“Um, yeah” Harry said.

“Then use it. All you have to do is steer and watch the road really. Let me do most of the work” Tracey said as took off her seatbelt and then removed her panties. She was so glad she decided to wear a skirt today. Much easier slipping off her panties this way than if she wore jeans.

She then climbed over and sat in Harry’s facing him. She positioned herself and then dropped down impaling herself on Harry’s spear. She moaned in Harry’s ear as she began to hump him.

“Oh fucking shit, hope there aren’t any cops out” Harry groaned as he did his best to watch the road as Tracey fucked him.

“Relax, we’re not on a busy thoroughfare” Tracey said then licked Harry’s ear before nibbling it.

Tracey kept bouncing up and down on Harry’s lap with her breathing getting heavier and heavier. She was really going to town in fucking Harry. She had a very firm grip on his shoulders to give her the right leverage. She had her knees on either side of Harry’s legs just on the seat cushion edges.

“Oh god, going to come, and come so bad” she moaned loudly.

Harry was doing all he could just not to drive them both into a ditch off the road. His hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel so his knuckles were white. Tracey came moaning loudly in his ear. But she didn’t stop. She only gave a brief pause to catch her breath then started up again.

“I want your cream in my honey pot Harry” she said in a very seductive tone.

Harry groaned as he fought the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his head since he had to watch the road.

Tracey was working hard bouncing up and down on Harry this go around wanting Harry to come with her. The smell of sex was ripe in the car and the noises Tracey was making were quite loud. Harry was just glad they were driving, which drowned out some of the noise. All he hoped not to happen was to have a passing car see this.

“You getting ready to come Harry. I can feel you cock twitch. I think it’s ready to explode. Explode inside me filling my needy pussy with your hot come” Tracey grunted.

“Oh fuck” Harry groaned as he came.

He nearly loss control of the wheel as he squirted his come deep inside Tracey, but somehow managed not to crash the car.

Tracey was panting hard since she had come too with Harry. She sat there to regain herself then climbed off and once back in her seat she pulled on a fresh pair of panties and then got to work cleaning Harry up with her mouth and tongue. Once done she put Harry Jr. back in his compartment.

“Is this how it’s going to be the whole trip?” Harry asked as they stopped for a rest.

“Yup, hope you planned for a long trip” Tracey said with a grin.

“I now plan to” Harry said.

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. Hope you all enjoyed it even if some of the stuff seemed impossible. Just a bit of fantasy really.**


	208. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this idea after I guess a long day. It appeared to me and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy it. This takes place Harry’s second year with the feast after the basilisk being defeated.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 208: Penelope Clearwater**

Harry sat in the Great Hall awaiting anxiously. He kept looking to the big double doors in hopes to see her as she entered. He had just killed a humongous basilisk and that was darn tiring. He saved Ginny and defeated Voldemort though this time as his former self, Tom Riddle. Another piece of the puzzle had been set. But even with all of this he needed to see her, needed to make sure she was alright.

She then appeared and Harry’s heart leapt. His palms were sweaty as she walked down the hall towards him. She stopped right in front of him. 

“Harry” said. 

“Penny” Harry said. 

Penelope Clearwater otherwise known as Penny to her friends had known Harry since practically the beginning of Harry’s second year. She found him struggling with his homework in the library and being a prefect and knowing her role as such was to help the younger students she went to help Harry. She and Harry connected and talked as she helped Harry get through his homework. Penny didn’t see Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry was happy with that. As for Penny, Harry was charming although younger than her. He was much more mature in some ways than a lot of boys her age. He was in her mind cute, but just knew he’d grow into a handsome man. He already had charm that he gave off without even knowing it.

The two had struck up a relationship with each other that started with friendship, but they both felt an underlining current of something more. Though they knew that there was a great age difference between the two. They also knew in the magical world that really meant nothing. Penny knew this from reading and asking her magical raised friends. 

Penny grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and Harry hopped up some so he was standing on the bench so he could get the right height. Penny pulled Harry into a deep long passionate kiss that showed her true feelings for him. Harry kissed back though he had no experience whatsoever in the kissing department.

There was a lot of shocked gasps and some tears shed that night as the girls of Hogwarts watched this. Harry and Penny didn’t even notice as they were too wrapped up in their first kiss with one another. Penny’s hands were cupping Harry’s face as Harry’s hands were around Penny’s waist. When they finally came up for air they looked each other in the eye. Brown met green.

“Thank you” Penny whispered.

“Anytime Penny, anytime” Harry said as his hands remained around Penny’s waist.

/Scene Break/

That kiss was the real start of their relationship. Harry went home with Penny that summer and though her parents weren’t pleased with Penny’s choice of boyfriend given Harry was about four years younger than Penny they couldn’t do much since Penny was going to turn seventeen soon and that meant she’d be an adult in the wizarding world.

Harry of course found out and claimed his inheritance and became lord Potter. This made him a legal adult in the magical community. He had slipped a Potter betrothal ring on Penny’s finger claiming she’d be the next lady Potter. Penny didn’t seem to mind this at all and was flattered to be honest.

Of course when the media got a hold of this they tried to tear Penny to shreds stating she was a status climbing muggle-born, but Harry defended her viciously and the papers rescinded immediately when Harry threaten to take the Potter money away from the papers. Many didn’t realize the Potters had money, big money, in practically everything in the magical world.

So Harry and Penny had a wonderful summer together getting to know each other better and such. Penny visited Harry at Potter manor every day and sometimes spent the night though in separate bedrooms. Penny’s parents insisted on this.

When the new year of Hogwarts came about with Penny being in her last year and Harry his third things got a bit rocky, but they persevered and it strengthened them as a couple. Finding out that an escaped criminal is actually your innocent godfather had some really big impacts. Sirius Black was found and then cleared of the trumped up charges he was accused of though he never had a real trial.

Penny took over manning the Potter estate after she graduated. She had help from Sirius of course since he was more versed in the ways of purebloods. That summer Harry and Penny traveled all over having fun and exploring their relationship as they got more intimate though never going all the way since neither thought it was right at the time. Also Penny officially moved into Potter manor too.

Harry’s fourth year was rough though with Harry’s clout as a lord made so he had his own rooms. He didn’t use this action in his third year since Penny was still in Hogwarts, but with her out of Hogwarts he wanted Penny to stay with him having his own rooms worked in his favor.

Fourth year brought rough challenges with Harry’s name coming out of an ancient goblet that was used to pick names of contestants to compete in an ancient tournament that had been canceled due to the innumerous deaths of contestants and others. Penny was horrified that Harry had to compete since it was a magical contract.

“They can’t do this Harry. How can just a name in a cup be a legally binding magical contract. It’s totally absurd” Penny ranted.

“What can I do Penny?” Harry asked.

“Ask for an official investigation. Since you’re name came out even though you never entered your name in this ludicrous tournament” Penny said.

“I’ve done that madam Bones is leading the investigation” Harry said.

“There has to be more that we can do though, there has to be. I don’t want to lose you” Penny said with tears in her eyes.

Harry hugged Penny tightly.

“You won’t lose me Penny” he said gently.

/Scene Break/

Penny watched in horror as the first task took place. She was incensed that they were using nesting dragons. Do they really want to kill their participants? She just couldn’t believe it. Watching Harry face the dragon nearly made her break down really. But Harry got through it and was the fastest in getting the golden egg that was the goal of the task. He just got singed by the dragon, but was the only Champion to get out pretty much unscathed.

After that Penny and Harry investigated the egg. They didn’t find much though they did find when they opened it a loud shrieking was heard.

“Lets never do that again” Harry joked.

Penny rubbed her ears as she agreed with Harry.

/Scene Break/

The Yule Ball was splendid as Harry and Penny took their first dance as a couple. Sure they had dates before, but this one was different. They danced the night away in each other’s arms.

“This is so nice Harry” Penny said with a smile as she rested her head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry had grown at an alarming rate with all the nutrition potions he took over the past summers and now he was about a few inches taller than Penny.

“It is” Harry said as he buried his face in Penny’s hair.

The couple was in their own world.

As they walked out of the hall after the ball fellow Champion Cedric gave Harry a vital clue to the egg. Harry thanked Cedric for that.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Penny were both in the nice huge bathtub in their quarters. Harry was nervous since sure he had seen Penny in a swimsuit on the beach, but never in a bathtub so close to one another.

“No need to be nervous Harry. You’ve seen me like this before” Penny said trying to sooth Harry’s nerves.

“Yeah, you’re right” Harry said though he was still tense.

They got into the tub and Harry opened the egg. They looked at each other then dunked their heads. It took a few times to actually get the full message from the egg. Penny wrote it out and began to dissect it.

/Scene Break/

The second task had Harry go almost ballistic when he heard that Penny was down in the lake.

“Who the hell decided to put my betroth down in this lake?” Harry asked angrily.

His magic was pulsating all around him and the other Champions had moved away due to the increased pressure.

All of the judges’ eyes turned to Dumbledore.

“Dumbledore! You’ve got a lot of explaining to do. You just placed my betroth down in the lake without my consent!” Harry shouted.

Harry didn’t even need to magically enhance his voice by spell since his magic willed it.

“Harry my boy, Miss Clearwater is completely safe” Dumbledore said.

“I don’t care, I didn’t give my permission for Penny to participate in this task. And as her head of house you have to ask me before doing any such action. You have violated some of the oldest laws in the books Dumbledore” Harry said.

He then raised his hands and using just raw magic to raise the four hostages from the water.

“Did any of these other hostages give their consent or did you just place them in the lake without their assent?” Harry asked angrily.

“But the contract?” Bagman said.

“Only ties the Champions to jump through these ridiculous hoops. No one else” Harry spat. 

“I am most certain that my mother didn’t give her permission to put my little sister down there” Fleur said with fire as she saw it was her little sister she was supposed to save.

Cedric agreed knowing his girlfriend Cho wouldn’t said yes to this. As for Viktor, he said nothing, but wasn’t happy about the situation. He knew he’d be putting his life on the line in this tournament, but risking someone else’s life wasn’t a part of the deal.

The task ended with turmoil since the judges hadn’t asked for consent to use the four as hostages. They got blasted in the papers for endangering lives. It didn’t help that Penny dug up facts of previous tournaments and the reason they were cancelled in the first place. Too many people died both Champions and their ‘hostages’ during the task.

This left things in shambles, but Harry didn’t care about that. He was just glad that Penny was safe and sound. He held her tight every night just to make sure of this. Penny didn’t mind this part at all. She loved sleeping with her Harry.

/Scene Break/

The third and final task was the most difficult it seemed. When Harry told Penny about the maze Penny was again incensed.

“What idiot came up with these tasks?” she shouted. “The first task was okay, you got to see what was going on, but the second task you had to sit there in the middle of February freezing your butt off as you stared at a lake not knowing what the hell was going on. Now, you have to stare a bunch of oversized hedges not knowing what is going on. Whoever created these tasks are totally cracked in the head.”

After Penny’s rant Harry held Penny and kissed away her anger. They the prepared for the task by having Harry learn every spell he possibly could with their time limit. Harry already had a great repertoire of spells due his training/learning he did over the past summer.

The third task had Penny sitting with Sirius super nervous as to what would happen to Harry. Sirius tried to quell Penny’s fears, but he too was nervous.

In the end Harry came out victorious. But there was questions about what happened since Harry was quite beat up when he appeared. He said nothing and was taken to the infirmary to be looked and watched over by madam Pomfrey. Penny stayed by Harry’s side the entire night and Pomfrey didn’t say a word on this. Though she threw her hands up in defeat.

Later when Harry was released from the hospital wing he told Penny and Sirius what really happened.

“I touched the cup and it turned out it was a portkey” Harry said.

Sirius tighten his grip on the armchair he was sitting in. As Penny gasped.

“I was transported to a graveyard. I dodged a stunner and fought back taking out Pettigrew. He’s dead” Harry said.

Sirius just nodded. Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban somehow some time after Sirius was made a free wizard.

“I found out that I was supposed to be a part of a ritual to bring Voldemort back” Harry said.

Penny was in tears as she held Harry tighter.

“Don’t worry Penny, I’m here. I took care of Voldemort for good this time” Harry said as he held Penny tightly rubbing her back soothingly.

“How’d you do it Harry?” Sirius asked trying to remain calm though he was a jumble of emotions himself.

“I used one of the Potter family spells. The one that we think my mother made. It took all the love I had and obliterated Voldemort once and for all. Funny thing when I did that spell I felt a weight get lifted off me. I’m not sure what it was though” Harry said with a frown.

“And we may never know, but who cares right now” Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

“I’ve sent a note to madam Bones. She and her aurors should be on the ground now” Harry said.

“So it’s over?” Sirius asked.

“It is” Harry said.

/Scene Break/ 

The rest of Harry’s years of Hogwarts was annoying at best. Dumbledore didn’t believe Voldemort was vanquished forever. He tried to talk to Harry many times. Even revealing the prophecy at the end of Harry’s fifth year. Penny was irate and wanted to march up to Dumbledore’s office and strangle the old wizard with his own beard.

“He thinks you have to sacrifice yourself to fulfill the prophecy Harry” Penny said after she had gone through the entire thing.

“It doesn’t matter Penny. I took care of Voldemort and I didn’t die” Harry said calmly.

“You’re right Harry, I just can’t believe that old fart” Penny growled.

“Lets focus on more important things, like where we should go this summer” Harry suggested with a grin.

“Well, I was thinking a lot of beaches. I want to try on some new bikinis” Penny said with a wink.

Harry immediately called his elf and got all list of all the Potter properties that had private beach fronts. 

/Scene Break/

In Harry’s sixth year Dumbledore told Harry about the Horcruxes and how they are keeping Voldemort alive. Sirius hearing about this went to look it up in the Black library with Remus. They were appalled at what they found, but after consulting with a curse-breaker at Gringotts they found the answers.

“It looks like Harry that when you used your mother’s spell you not only killed Voldemort, but destroyed his Horcruxes in a kind of chain reaction” Remus said.

“So he’s really gone?” Harry asked.

“Yup, the dark wanker might’ve used soul anchors to keep him here, but they failed in the end” Sirius said.

/Scene Break/

In Harry’s seventh year things were different. Over the summer after Harry’s 17th birthday he and Penny married. Granted Harry could’ve gotten married really anytime before, but he and Penny decided to wait. So Harry and Penny had marriage quarters on Harry’s final year of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was finally committed for his delusions.

As for Harry and Penny. Well, they had five amazing kids. Harry became a teacher and taught DADA then moved up as headmaster of Hogwarts. Penny took over the position of Charms professor. The two Potters lived a full and healthy life before both dying together in bed holding onto one another.

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I know I zipped through a lot of stuff in this and didn’t make it as detailed as what most hoped for. I am unsure really at the moment if I’ll expand this one into a full story, but I’ll keep it in mind for the future. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	209. Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: okay this one has both Pansy and her mother Elizabeth. For those who don’t know Elizabeth Parkinson is my own creation really. I made up her first name since she had no name in the canon. This is also my first time using Elizabeth Parkinson in this series. Also the first time using both Parkinson girls in this. Warning this has incest in, so if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read this.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

**Chapter 209: Parkinsons (Pansy & Elizabeth Parkinson)**

Elizabeth Parkinson was worried. Very worried. Her daughter hadn’t made a sound since she got home. Normally Elizabeth would hear Pansy put on some tunes to vent out some stress from her day at school, but not today. So after about a good hour and a half to two hours of mentally debating over to check on her daughter she made up her mind and headed upstairs.

Once outside Pansy’s door she pressed her ear to the door hoping to get anything. But she forgot that all the doors in the home were thick oak ones, meaning they prevent any sound to come out. The walls were also somewhat thick though Elizabeth knew when Pansy played music due to the bass of the music vibrating through the floor. She then decided to peek in and gasped upon what she saw inside.

There on Pansy’s bed was a boy naked and he was on top of Pansy, who also appeared to be naked too. It looked like they were having sex. Now Elizabeth knew this boy wasn’t Draco Malfoy since the last she heard was Draco had dumped her for some slut that spread her legs easier and quicker than Pansy. Not to mention the boy wasn’t as pale as Draco or had Draco’s long blond hair. No, this boy had a nice healthy tan and messy black hair.

“Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me good Harry. OH YES! Harder, faster Harry. It feels so good” Pansy moaned.

 _Harry? Who is this Harry?_ Elizabeth thought.

She watched as they finished up and Harry pushed inside one last time with a loud grunt. He then pulled out of Pansy and laid beside her. This gave Elizabeth a very good look at Harry from the front. Along with his messy black hair he also had amazing green eyes. He looked in very good shape too. Her tongue escaped her lips as she stared at the young man. It had been a long time since she seen a man naked.

“Oh Harry that was amazing” Pansy sighed.

“And you’re an incredible Pansy” Harry said as he cupped one of her tits with his thumb rubbing her erect nipple.

Pansy moaned at this.

“Harry, please, no teasing me” she whimpered.

“But I love teasing you Pans. You make such amazing sounds when I do” Harry said with a grin. 

His hand that was on Pansy’s breast moved down caressing Pansy’s stomach down to her nicely trimmed pubic hair to her pussy that was still leaking out their combined juices. He then began to gently rub her folds, never entering her. Pansy moaned and gasped as she rocked her hips, wanting more contact.

Elizabeth watched this totally enrapture at the sight. Unconsciously one of her hands was groping one of her tits as the other had gone down and she had two fingers buried in her quim. She never thought of herself as a voyeur of any kind, but she was getting excited and off by this. She shouldn’t since this was her daughter, but that just made it even more exciting to her.

“Harry” Pansy whined.

“As you wish” Harry said then plunged three fingers into Pansy’s cunt.

Pansy cried out in pleasure as Harry finger fucked her hard and fast. She was panting hard as she could feel her climax approaching.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. Yes, yes, yes. HARRY YES!” Pansy screamed.

She came hard and her body went limp for a moment then she regained consciousness.

“Enjoy your little nap?” Harry asked.

“Mmmm, yes, but now I want you again” Pansy said as she grasped Harry’s newly formed erection.

“I’d love too, but we have a spy” Harry said.

Elizabeth gasped out loud and Pansy jumped out of bed and threw the door open to reveal Elizabeth standing there with one hand still on her breast and the other down her pants, fingers in pussy. Elizabeth didn’t know what to do.

“MOM!” Pansy shouted.

This shook Elizabeth enough to let go of her breast and remove her hand from her pants. Her fingers shiny from her juices. But before she could do a thing with them Pansy grabbed the hand and placed those shiny fingers in her mouth sucking them clean. This shocked Elizabeth very much.

“I’m bisexual mom. I love fucking guys and girls” Pansy said.

Elizabeth was still stunned.

“Yeah, she likes to fuck girls. She’s the best rug muncher in our year” Harry said with a smirk from his spot on the bed. He didn’t even cover himself up as his cock stood tall. “I’ll bet your mom would like to see it in action.”

Pansy looked back at Harry and the two seemed to converse in a silent kind of way. It looked like Harry won as Pansy got down on her knees and began to take her mother’s pants off.

This shook Elizabeth from the trance she was in.

“Pansy, what are you doing?” she asked as she tried to stop her daughter.

“Going to eat your pussy mom. I know you haven’t gotten it in years since dad got snipped” Pansy said.

This was true. Elizabeth hadn’t had any sex for a long time after her husband got a vasectomy. He lost his sex drive really. He was still a loving husband in other ways, just not the bedroom. It frustrated Elizabeth to the extreme. She had tried to get her rocks off with toys and her hand, but they never satisfied her in the right way.

“But this is wrong Pansy. I am your mother” she said as she tried to fight her daughter off.

“A pussy is a pussy” Pansy said as she dropped Elizabeth’s pants and was working on the panties.

“But it’s wrong, stop this, stop this at once” Elizabeth said.

She tried to get away, but tripped over her pants and hit the floor. She winced as she made contact on the wood floor, but that was the least of her worries. Pansy just dragged her forward and easily ripped her underwear off and dove right in. Elizabeth gasped as she felt her daughter’s tongue penetrate her pussy.

“Oh god, this is so wrong” she cried.

“No, it looks so hot” Harry said as she gently stroked himself watching the incestuous scene.

Elizabeth tried to shot a glare at Harry, but Pansy was doing a fine job that any kind of glare she could work up vanished completely with Pansy’s wiggling tongue. She moaned as Pansy hit a sweet spot inside her. Then Pansy plunged two of her fingers with her mother pussy as her mouth latched on to her mother’s clit.

“Oh sweet god” Elizabeth cried.

Her hips rocked instinctually as Pansy ate her out. Never had Elizabeth felt such pleasure surge through her. Sure, she had experimented a bit in college with a few girls, but she had never felt anything like this. Maybe it was because it was her daughter eating her out that made it even more intense? Or maybe it was because she was being watched? She wasn’t sure, but she was on the verge of her greatest orgasm she’s ever had in her life and it’s all going to be because of her daughter’s mouth and fingers.

“PANSY!” Elizabeth cried as she came.

Pansy drank up her mother’s flowing essence and then looked up to see Harry sliding off the bed. His erection jutting out proudly bobbing with every step he took. He got to the mother and daughter and Pansy moved away giving Harry access to her mother. Harry aligned himself then slammed right in. Elizabeth wasn’t even prepared for this though she was sopping wet from her daughter’s feasting. She was just coming down from the most intense orgasm she’s had in years to be penetrated by Harry. The first cock she’s had in her hot center in years. Harry was so big compared to her husband.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” she screamed.

Harry grinned as he began to pound in and out of Elizabeth soaking slit. Her pussy wasn’t as tight as her daughter’s, but it sure was snug. He pumped in and out holding on to her hips. His knees were on either side of her legs.

Pansy sat beside Elizabeth watching as her mom got fucked by Harry. Her hands were playing with herself til she got a very naughty idea. She grabbed one of Elizabeth’s hands and pulled it to her dripping snatch.

Elizabeth felt her hand touch Pansy’s pussy and they moved on instinct. Her fingers caressed Pansy’s folds before two of her slender fingers penetrated her daughter’s quim.

Pansy moaned as she felt her mother give her pleasure.

“You like that Pans, you like your mom getting you off?” Harry grunted as he kept up his thrusting.

“Yes, oh gods yes” Pansy moaned.

“Hear that, you’re fucking your daughter” Harry said looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth couldn’t believe she was in this situation and she was enjoying it. Maybe it was because she hadn’t had much sex for so long that this just thrilled her to the extreme.

“Oh god” she cried as she came. 

Harry felt Elizabeth’s pussy spasm and he kept going then ejaculated into her. He pulled out and sat down. Pansy had come from her mother’s talented fingers. The three stayed there with Elizabeth still lying on the floor, Pansy sitting with a pool of her juices leaking out of her and her mother’s finger still inside her, and Harry sitting looking at the scene.

“Mom, can Harry stay over this weekend?” Pansy asked.

“Yes he can. Your father is away for the weekend on business” Elizabeth said.

Harry just grinned. This was going to be one exciting weekend.

  

**End**


	210. Megan Jones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 210: Megan Jones**

Megan groaned as she rolled over. She felt so achy and stiff all over. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton or something like cotton. She didn’t really know since her brain didn’t feel like thinking at all. Her nose was plugged up and even breathing through her mouth made her cough at times. She just felt icky. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned again.

“You’re too sick to go to work today Megan” Harry said.

Megan looked up to see her boyfriend Harry looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

“Not sick, just not feeling well. I can go to work” she said as she tried to get up.

Harry whipped out of his wand and ropes appeared strapping Megan to the bed.

“Let me up Harry” Megan said as she tried to struggle against her bonds, but she was too weak.

“No way Meg Pie, you’re sick and that means you’re staying in bed” Harry said.

Megan mumbled under her breath about Harry’s nickname for her. She wasn’t too thrilled when Harry started calling her that at all. Thankfully he didn’t use it a lot, but when he did it irked her a bit. She thought Harry was the perfect boyfriend til he created that little nickname for her. Why Harry decided she needed a nickname and to actually come up with that was beyond her. She did ask Harry once about it and he shrugged and said he thought it was clever. Megan of course didn’t think it was.

“I’m going to the floo to let your boss know you’re not coming in today then you’re getting some rest even if I have to force feed you a sleeping potion” Harry said.

Megan grumbled even more on this, but she couldn’t do anything since she was still bound to her bed.

Harry came back sometime later with medicine bottle and spoon in hand.

“Alright Megan, time to take some medicine” he said.

He then saw Megan’s situation and looked embarrassed.

“Whoops, sorry about that” he said then released Megan from her bonds.

Megan sighed and relaxed now that she was free to move. She was uncomfortable in the position Harry bound her in. He made her take the disgusting stuff.

“Yuck” she said.

Harry looked sympathetic, but then tucked her in and went to the door.

“I’ll be close by so call me if you need it” he said.

/Scene Break/

Megan had fallen asleep eventually and was asleep til she heard Harry coming in with lunch. He was carrying a tray with soup it appeared to be. She slowly got up. She was feeling slightly better, but just slightly. She still felt terrible.

Harry placed the tray in her lap and then sat down beside her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better. I think I can get out of bed and get to work” Megan said trying to act chipper.

Harry frowned. He knew Megan was lying. She was a terrible liar and could lose her shirt if she ever played poker. She might even give Hagrid a run for his money for being possibly the worst poker player ever.

“No you’re not. So stop acting like it. I am going to be here til you are actually feeling better” he said.

Megan pouted. She didn’t want to be babied at all. She was a big girl after all and she could take care of herself. Harry though didn’t think so and proceeded to feed her the soup.

“I can feed myself Harry” Megan grumbled.

“I know Meg, but humor me” Harry said.

Megan mumbled under her breath, but allowed Harry to feed her.

“There you go” Harry said.

The soup was soon gone and Harry tucked Megan back in. Megan was again unhappy that she was stuck in bed when she should be up doing things. She was restless.

“Don’t make me have to magically strap you down again. You’re to rest and that’s all you’re going to do” Harry said sternly reading Megan’s mind perfectly.

“I hate it when you use Legilimency on me” Megan grumbled.

“I didn’t really need to. You weren’t hiding anything from me with that. You were practically shouting it out” Harry said.

Megan grumbled about not being about to hide her thoughts from Harry and that it must be because she was sick that she was projecting her thoughts.

“Sleep” Harry commanded then left.

It took Megan several minutes to finally get to sleep. 

/Scene Break/

It was later that night and Megan slept the rest of the day. She awoke feeling much better. Her brain wasn’t as foggy as before and she didn’t feel yucky any more. Well, she still felt a bit yucky, but a whole lot better than before.

“Feel better Meg Pie?” Harry asked as he came in carrying a tray of dinner in.

“So much better” Megan said.

Harry could tell she wasn’t lying this time and nodded.

“Good, now here’s dinner. And since you look better I’ll let you eat on your own” he said. 

“Oh thank you oh great one” Megan said sarcastically.

“Yeah, you’re definitely better” Harry snorted.

Megan ate everything on her plate and never felt so full.

“Ah, now that hit the spot” she said patting her tummy.

“You’re welcome Meg. Now I think you can get out of bed for a while” Harry said.

Megan cheered, but then frowned as Harry placed her on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

“I am better Harry. I don’t need this” Megan said.

“Better safe than sorry Meg Pie” Harry said.

Megan growled at Harry for using her nickname.

They spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each other’s company though that meant for Megan trying to escape her jail. Harry had to use a sticking charm to keep the blanket in place.

“How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?” Megan whined.

“I’ll release the charm when you need to go and re-apply it when you come back” Harry said.

Megan pouted at this. 

When it was time for bed Megan complained about sleeping all day and that she didn’t need any more sleep. Harry ignored her. Once in bed Megan pouted some more as Harry pulled her close to him. Megan soon fell asleep to the steady beat of Harry’s heart as her head was resting against Harry’s chest.

  

**End**


	211. Nymphadora Tonks

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: this is my third Tonks M story. Sorry for taking so long to do a third one. It’s just that Tonks isn’t high on my list of HP girls. I do like her though, I really do. She’s just not high on my list. I am doing one on a train. Something I haven’t done before either.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

**Chapter 211: Nymphadora Tonks**

Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she liked to be called since she hates her first name with much venom. She was stationed on the Hogwarts Express to make sure things more smoothly. The threat of Death Eater attacks were still at a high even though there hadn’t been any since late July on Harry Potter’s birthday. All of August was silent, but with students heading back to Hogwarts that would be an easy target for Voldemort. So that’s why the head of the DMLE had her and her fellow aurors stationed on the train, for protection.

Tonks was making her rounds when she saw Harry sitting in a compartment alone. This made her frown since she thought he’d be with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

“Wotcher Harry” she greeted.

“Huh, oh hey Tonks” Harry said.

“What are you doing here alone, where’s Hermione and Ron?” Tonks asked.

“Well Ron is out snogging his secret boyfriend he thinks I don’t know about” Harry said making Tonks raise an eyebrow. Who’d have thought the youngest Weasley male was gay?

“And who is his boyfriend?” Tonks asked.

“Malfoy” Harry said.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Tonks exclaimed.

“No, I found the two in a very compromising position as I was patrolling with Hermione one night. Turns out Malfoy is a bottom” Harry said.

“I really didn’t need that kind of image” Tonks muttered as she shivered as mental pictures of red and blond hair raced through her mind.

“Sorry about that” Harry apologized.

“And Hermione?” Tonks asked.

“She’s having fun with Cho Chang” Harry said.

This raised another eyebrow from Tonks. She had heard of Harry’s little defense club last year and all that had happened to it.

“I thought Hermione didn’t like Cho” Tonks said.

“Yeah, well, they buried the hatched and their tongues in each other over the summer” Harry said with a shrug.

“Ah” Tonks said.

“Yeah, that’s why Hermione wasn’t with us for most of the summer. She was with Cho” Harry said.

Tonks had been very curious about the absence of the bushy haired bookworm for a lot of the summer. She knew Harry knew where Hermione was since Harry got letters from her throughout the summer really. But Harry didn’t give out much information on what Hermione was up to when asked about Hermione. Ron didn’t even know.

“So you’re all alone?” Tonks asked.

Harry shrugged.

“I guess. Ginny and Neville are in another compartment somewhere on the train re-connecting with each other” Harry said.

Tonks nodded. She knew of those two since hearing Molly shrieking about how Ginny had been caught in a very compromising position with Neville last year. The two had gotten together it seemed after their adventure in the Ministry and seemed to go at it like rabbits til the end of the year. She wondered what her fellow aurors will do if they caught the two.

“Want some company?” Tonks asked.

“Sure, but don’t you need to patrol the train?” Harry asked.

“Eh they should be fine and since I can tell them I’m watching you then it will be alright since you are the ‘Chosen One’ anyway” Tonks said using air quotes.

Harry rolled his eyes at yet another title he now held.

Tonks then sat down by Harry and they chatted, getting to know each other since they didn’t really. It began with little things like ‘favorite color’, favorite food’ that kind of thing. But then it began to grow and get more personal. Soon they were talking sex. Neither one knew when the topic of sex came about, it just did and they didn’t mind at all.

“So you’re first time was with your Chaser teammates” Tonks said with surprise.

“Yeah, it was after we won the cup third year. Angelina, Katie and Alicia wanted to celebrate some more. But Fred, George and Oliver were tired out. So they had a private party with me” Harry said as he laid his head back remembering that wonderful glorious first time he had with his teammates.

“Damn, you did three girls at the same time, aren’t you a stud” Tonks said with a grin.

“Yeah, I guess so” Harry said without boast.

“Who else?” Tonks asked.

“No fair, what about you?” Harry asked.

“Me, eh, nothing much really. I didn’t really date since when most guys found about my ability they wanted me to change. So I never got out much” Tonks said with a shrug, “Now back to you, who else?”

So Harry regaled Tonks with more of his sex stories. He told them without boasting since he didn’t feel the need to do that here. Besides, he wasn’t one to boast anyway and only Hermione knew Harry’s sex life given she and Harry had fucked and were occasional fuck buddies with an open invitation for him to join in with Hermione and Cho. Since the two girls were bisexual.

“So Harry, care to make this train ride more interesting?” Tonks asked.

She had gotten aroused by Harry’s telling of his first time with his three Quidditch teammates and his other sexual exploits. She could tell that Harry wasn’t exaggerating at all in any of his tales and was truthful and honest. Plus, she hadn’t had sex in a while and this could be a nice chance.

“What do you have in mind Tonks?” Harry asked curiously not picking up what Tonks was hinting at.

Tonks took out her wand and locked the compartment door and sealed it for sound and the blinds closed on the windows so no one even outside the train could get a show even if the train was moving. She then began to remove her auror cloak and uniform. Soon she was naked and Harry just stared.

Tonks’ body was firm and fit all the way around. Her tits were a lovely C cup and she had pink fuzz in-between her legs. Harry’s jaw dropped as he stared.

“What’s the matter Harry, you can’t be shocked seeing a naked woman since you’ve seen enough of them” Tonks joked.

“B-b-b-b, you want to” Harry stuttered out.

“I do, now whip it out Harry. I’m horny” Tonks said as she showed Harry how wet she was.

Harry wasn’t totally sure what to do, but in the end his little head won whatever argument he was having. He stripped out of his clothes and Tonks liked what she saw. Harry had really trained his body well and she liked that. But then her eyes locked on the prize and she drooled.

“Damn Harry, you’re fucking big” she said.

Harry blushed.

“That’s what all the girls said” he said.

“And they’re all right on that” Tonks said staring at Harry’s dick.

She then got on her knees and took a hold of Harry’s handle and began to stroke him. Harry groaned and Tonks grinned at this. She dipped her head down taking the head in her mouth and tasting Harry’s pre-come. She murmured a bit then slowly sank down taking more of Harry’s rod.

“Tonks, what about Remus?” Harry asked trying to control himself.

Tonks pulled up.

“He hasn’t made a move, so I am still open and free to do what I want” she said then got back down to work.

Harry groaned as Tonks gave him an amazing blowjob. His hands weaved through Tonks’ spiky pink hair.

“Oh shit Tonks, feels so good” he groaned.

Tonks smirked and used her metamorphmagus powers and extended her tongue so it could wrap all around Harry’s length and then proceeded to bump his head up and down letting her tongue slither all over Harry’s cock.

Harry had never had a blowjob like this mainly since he had never gotten one from a metamorphmagus. It was damn amazing.

“TONKS!” he shouted as he came.

Tonks wasn’t prepared for the deluge and it sprayed her face. Her face was dripping with Harry’s seed. She licked up all she could and used her hands to get the rest like a cat giving itself a bath.

“Damn Harry. That was a freaking gusher” Tonks said.

“Yeah, it was” Harry panted.

“Come on, lets get to more. I’m horny” Tonks said.

Harry had Tonks switch places so she was sitting on the bench and Harry on his knees. He dove his head down and buried it in-between her legs. Tonks gasped as she felt Harry’s tongue invading her pussy.

“Oh Fucking Merlin. It’s been so long since I had anything, but my fingers tickling me down there” she moaned.

Harry’s hands were on Tonks’ firm thighs rubbing and stroking the soft skin. He then began to use Parseltongue, which he found really got a girl off, off hard.

“OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH! HARRY, OH GODS HARRY! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME! YOUR TONGUE IS GODDAMN AMAZING” Tonks hollered.

She collapsed gasping for air from her massive orgasm. She had never come like that ever in her entire life.

“What the hell as that?” she asked tiredly.

“I found better ways to use Parseltongue and they have nothing to do with snakes” Harry said with a grin.

Tonks groaned. Her whole body was humming, but she felt tired. She had enough strength to grab her wand, which she let fall. Then waved it letting the bench expand so it was the size of a small bed. Harry climbed on and mounted her. He inserted his rock hard rod into Tonks’ entrance. Tonks groaned as Harry penetrated her.

“Shit Tonks, you’re tight” Harry grimaced.

“I can be even tighter” Tonks said with a smirk.

Harry hissed as he felt Tonks’ pussy walls enclose around him.

“Tonks, if you squeeze too tight you’ll kill it” he winced.

“Oops, sorry lover boy, wouldn’t want that to happen” Tonks said.

Harry felt Tonks’ wall ease up a little. Harry then proceeded to pump in and out of Tonks and she just moaned. Harry’s eyes locked on Tonks’ jiggling tits and grasped them and began to squeeze them.

“Merlin Harry, yes squeeze my titties. Squeeze them baby” Tonks moaned.

Harry was a gentle-wizard and obeyed Tonks’ request. He squeezed and fondled Tonks’ goodies with his thumbs stroking her hard nipples. This made Tonks gasp and moan as she wiggled around trying to get more and more pleasure. Harry then dipped his head down and captured one of the erect nubs and began to suckle it. Tonks just moaned as she brought up a hand up and her fingers weaved through Harry’s messy black locks.

“Oh Harry” Tonks mewled.

Harry just grunted and growled as he thrust in harder and faster in and out of Tonks. He was a machine really. He then hit his peak and drove in one last time spilling his load deep inside Tonks. Thankfully Tonks was on the potion to prevent any pregnancy. She came hard as well.

The two then laid there with Harry still inside Tonks.

“Damn, best fucking sex I’ve had in years” Tonks said breathing hard.

“Fucking fantastic” Harry said.

“We got more time before we get to the station, how about it lover boy?” Tonks asked with a smirk. 

Harry’s answer was his dick growing hard once again.

  

**End**


	212. Lisa Turpin

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**Chapter 212: Lisa Turpin**

A flash of lightning and then a big boom of thunder. Lisa jumped at the loud sound. She cursed herself for having such a childish fear. She was an adult and she was still scared of thunder. She shouldn’t have this fear at all. At Hogwarts she had learned how to use a silencing charm as early as she could so she could ward her bed so her roommates wouldn’t hear her screams and shrieks of fright. Then a flash of lightning and then a huge loud rumble of thunder was heard and Lisa let out a loud yelp.

“Lisa, is that you?”

Lisa let out a whimper and the blanket that was covering her was lifted to reveal Harry staring at her with a look of great concern on his face.

“I heard you scream, are you alright Lisa?” Harry asked.

She screamed. She didn’t think she had screamed. Maybe she did, but she wasn’t sure. Another loud rumble of thunder went by and Lisa knew she actually did scream and she leapt into Harry making him catch her. Her arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as she shivered and trembled.

“Lisa, you’re not afraid of a little thunder, are you?” Harry asked with a hint of skepticism laced in his voice.

“O-o-o-of course not Harry” Lisa stuttered.

Harry sighed.

Lisa was staying over at his place since her place was being fumigated for whatever pests there was. For some reason even with magic it still took a long time for it to work and you couldn’t be there because the potions they used were toxic for wizards and witches. So Lisa was here since all of her friends were unavailable to help her out. Harry was the first on the long list she had gone through that answered and told her she could stay over.

“Lisa, you don’t have to lie to me” Harry said gently.

“Fine, I am scared of thunder” Lisa pouted then squealed in fear as a big boom of thunder was heard that rattled everything around them.

Harry groaned as Lisa’s arms tightened around Harry’s neck almost choking him. His face was slowly turning blue due to the lack of oxygen.

“Lisa, air, need air” he said tapping out.

“Oh, sorry Harry” Lisa said loosening her grip on Harry’s neck.

“No problem. Now lets see if we can get you over your fear of thunder” Harry said as he carried her out to the living where he was sleeping since he had insisted on Lisa using his bedroom. There was a long argument and in the end Harry won it.

“It’s not going to work Harry. I’ve tried everything and nothing has worked” Lisa said in a defeated tone.

“Never say never Lisa. If I am involved then it’s bound to work” Harry said with humor in his voice.

Harry had gotten used to doing the impossible not to mention having the impossible and improbable happen in his life. He accepted it though at times he really was normal. Though his friend Luna would tell him that normal was really overrated nowadays.

“Come on, lets get comfortable if we’re going to do this” he said.

Lisa nodded. She grabbed her blanket that Harry had thrown to the floor when he heard her scream. They got on the couch.

“Lisa, you got to get closer to me for me to help” Harry said.

Lisa was sitting on one end of the couch and Harry the other.

“Fine” Lisa said.

She scooted over and Harry pulled her the rest of the way as soon as she was in arm’s reach. Once she was in Harry’s grasp he situated her so she was resting her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Happy?” she asked.

“Very, now lets get to me helping you” Harry said.

“And how will you that Harry?” Lisa asked.

“Magic” Harry said with a grin.

Lisa huffed and smacked Harry’s shoulder.

“That’s the thanks I get for trying to help you” Harry said.

Lisa sighed then the flash of lightning and a boom of thunder and she stiffened up. Harry tightened his hold on her to calm her. Lisa looked up at Harry and flashed her a grin.

“See, better” he said.

“I guess, but you better not get any ideas Potter” Lisa said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Turpin” Harry said casually.

“You better” Lisa said as she got comfortable in Harry's hold.

Her eyes slowly began to droop as sleep was slowly taking over only to be jerked awake by the thunder. But each time that happened Harry tightened his hold on her and she’d relax quicker.

The storm was passing and the thunder was ebbing every rumble. Harry looked down and saw Lisa was fast asleep. He smiled and pushed a bit of her straw yellow hair away from her face.

“Told you” he murmured before falling asleep himself.

 

 

**End**


	213. Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I haven’t done a Fleur and Gabrielle one in a very, very long time. I decided I am way passed due really. This will have incest between sisters. If you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read. This takes place during the second task. Not going to do the accents for the Delacours since it is a pain to write.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 213: Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour**

Harry swam deeper and deeper into the murky waters of the Black Lake. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something and swam over and found Fleur was trying to fight off a group of Grindylow. She was having a hard time and Harry charged in without a thought. He was never one to ignore someone in need of help. He couldn’t use his wand due being unable to say a spell. But He found if he thought of it hard then his magic obeyed him. He’d have to test this out more when he had time. It could be useful.

So Harry helped Fleur with getting rid of the Grindylow. The French Champion wanted to thank him for his assistance since she knew she couldn’t do it on her own, but her bubble-head charm would prevent Harry from hearing her. So she flashed a thankful smile and Harry smiled back.

The two Champions swam on deeper together. An agreement was reached between the two without words that they’d go on together.

They reached the center and found the hostages. Harry's eyes widen when he saw Hermione and Ron both there. He didn’t know who to save since both were very precious to him. He swam to free Ron and was thankful that he had that knife Sirius gave him for Christmas. He cut Ron loose and then went over to free Hermione only to be stopped by the merpeople.

Harry got angry with this and tried to get through the merpeople, but the wouldn’t let him through. But that’s when a bright glow caught his eye and saw it was coming to where Fleur’s hostage was. He got worried and swam over and was enveloped in the light. When his vision returned he found himself in some kind of big air bubble.

Fleur was there and so was her hostage, but she didn’t look like the little girl he saw before. No, she now looked older than the eight he guessed she was. She now looked to be fifteen-sixteen. He wasn’t sure.

“Fleur, what’s going on?” Harry asked.

He hadn’t noticed that he no longer had the Gillyweed gills and could speak normally. As well as his webbed fingers and toes were gone too.

“It’s Gabrielle, she has gone through the transformation which all Veela go through at this age” Fleur said worriedly.

“But can we do?” Harry asked.

But then Gabrielle’s eyes snapped open and there was pure lust in them. She turned her head and launched herself at Harry ripping off his swim trunks. Harry was so shocked that he didn’t know what to do. He fell on to his butt from the sudden actions Gabrielle made. Gabrielle grasped his dick with her soft small hand and began to stroke him getting him nice and hard.

“Gabrielle stop this” Fleur cried.

But Gabrielle didn’t listen to her sister as she ripped off her clothes revealing her bountiful C cup chest and hairless pussy that was already plenty wet. She licked her lips then dipped her head down and began to give Harry a blowjob. Harry groaned as he felt Gabrielle’s hot little mouth and talented tongue play with his member. He had never felt anything like this before.

Gabrielle then pulled up making Harry groan at the loss her wonderful mouth. She was finished with the foreplay and ready for the real action. She then proceeded to impale herself on Harry's spear. They two moaned loudly as they joined together. Gabrielle then began to ride Harry hard and fast like she was possessed, which she kind of was. Her hands had a firm tight grip on Harry's shoulder to give her leverage.

Harry just groaned as he felt himself get fucked. His hips responded on instinct thrusting up trying to bury his cock deeper into Gabrielle’s tight hot wet quim.

“Oh Merlin” the young wizard cried.

Gabrielle pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss with their tongues dueling one another for supremacy.

Fleur shivered as she felt the combined sexual hormones of Harry and Gabrielle hit her. It was like a tidal wave crashing into her and it was turning her on more than she’s had ever been before in her young life. She had to, no, she needed to be a part of this. She ripped off her swimsuit showing off her mature firm ample C sized breasts and her own hairless pussy that was saturated with her juices. She went over and pulled Harry's head away from Gabrielle’s mouth and kissed Harry deeply. Harry was utterly shocked at what was going on. But then a part of his brain told him to go with it since he was having sex with two very hot blondes.

So as Gabrielle rode Harry one of his hands went and cupped Fleur’s wet sex with the other on Gabrielle’s hip to keep her steady. He inserted two fingers inside her and began to pump them. Fleur moaned as she was getting fingered. Her juices coating Harry's hand.

Then Gabrielle brought her mouth to her sister’s breasts and it just increased the pleasure Fleur was getting. She rode Harry's fingers as his palmed rubbed against her clit.

“Oh yes” Fleur moaned.

Gabrielle had a hand rubbing her clit as the other played with her sister’s tits along with her mouth.

Harry grunted loudly as he thrusted his hips up and shot his seed deep inside Gabrielle. He had tried his best to hold back his release, but Gabrielle’s hot box was so tight and hot that he couldn’t fight it. Gabrielle sighed as she felt Harry's seed coat her insides. She then got off Harry and turned to Fleur.

“Your turn” she purred.

Fleur grinned and took Harry's fingers out of her pussy and sucked them clean. She then pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues battling each other and Harry could still taste Fleur’s juices. She pulled Harry back til he was on top of her. Her eyes said it all and Harry with his still hard rod slick with Gabrielle’s juices and his cum penetrated Fleur’s dripping pussy. Fleur moaned loudly.

 _He’s certainly not a little boy_ she thought before pleasure took over.

Harry pumped in and out of Fleur though he was a beginner his body knew exactly what to do. He was giving it good and hard to the French Champion. He had his hand on Fleur’s luscious hips before moving them down to her firm ass squeezing the twin globes.

Gabrielle not wanting to be left out moved and sat down on her sister’s face. Fleur began to eat out her sister with gusto as Gabrielle grounded her mound down. She kissed Harry just as eagerly as her sister did and Harry's hands moved from Fleur’s ass and went right to Gabrielle’s breasts.

The three went on like this changing positions so they could all get their satisfaction. Time didn’t seem to pass as they kept going at it. Harry was amazed he hadn’t gotten tired yet nor his member had deflated one bit. What he didn’t know was Veela magic was responsible for this.

When they were all sated everything went back to normal like nothing happened. Harry's trunks were on and didn’t look like they had been ripped off same with Fleur and Gabrielle’s clothing. His gills along with his webbed hands ands and toes were back too. Gabrielle though was also back unconscious like she hadn’t awoken though her body stayed in its transformed state.

 _Huh, was that a dream or something?_ Harry thought confused.

He saw a glowing smiling Fleur and she winked at him then freed Gabrielle, who had a shit-eating grin on her face that pretty much screamed, 'I JUST GOT THE BEST FUCK I’VE EVER HAD!'

There was going to be some discussions when they surfaced.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I don’t think this is one of my best chaps, but I did the best I can with it. Hope you liked it.**


	214. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**Chapter 214: Daphne Greengrass**

“Man this sucks” Ron sulked.

Harry turned to his best friend and rolled his eyes.

“What do you expect when you keep using your same old pick-up lines” he said.

“Hey, those lines work” Ron said adamantly.

 _Yeah, not very well_ Harry thought.

“Ron, girls aren’t stupid. I mean, you tried a year, a whole solid year trying to pick up Hermione” he said.

Now Hermione was Harry’s other best friend, but she and Ron never got along so the three rarely hung out together. It was usually Harry hanging out with Ron or Hermione. Never both together. Hermione always thought and was right in her thinking that Ron was childish, stubborn, moronic and had the worst manners on the face of the planet. Ron thought Hermione was a prude and did what he thought would lighten her up though it always annoyed and enraged her instead.

“Hey, she was digging me. I would’ve had her. I was this close” Ron said as he showed his thumb and forefinger closing them within inches of touching.

Harry couldn’t hold back a snort on this. Ron was far from the truth on that. He knew that Hermione was closer to issuing a restraining order of some kind to get Ron to stop with what he thought was showers of ‘romance’ on her. They were more like annoying gnats that you tried to kill, but could never get.

“Right, and I am in line to be the next King of England” he said.

Ron pouted as he grumbled about how close he thought he was in getting Hermione.

Soon a new girl appeared on the scene. Ron’s eyes widen. The girl had long blond hair and a perfect 10 figure. Her eyes seemed to scan the crowd for someone. Ron was drooling a bit as he stared.

“Damn, she’s so hot. Watch me in action” he said as he strutted up to the girl.

“More like crash on burn” Harry muttered as he sipped his drink.

It didn’t take long and Ron was back dejected.

“She shot me down. I can’t believe it. How could she, I am the hottest guy in the room” Ron bemoaned.

Harry again rolled his eyes as ignored how melodramatic his friend was being. He then surveyed the room since he was now thinking of leaving. The party wasn’t really his thing. Partying was really not his thing at all and only went to them since Ron needed a wing man. As he looked around he saw the girl that shot down Ron staring at him with an intent look.

 _Huh, curious_ he thought.

He excused himself from Ron, who wasn’t even paying any attention since he had moved on to some girls who were drunk. The redhead thinking he’d have better luck ‘charming’ the ladies if they were a bit inebriated.

Harry made it over and stopped in front of the girl.

“Hi, name is Harry what’s yours?” he asked.

The girl eyed him up.

“Daphne” she said.

“Nice to meet you Daphne” Harry said with a smile.

“You’re not going to try and pick me up?” Daphne asked curiously.

“Not really. I kind of suck at doing that kind of thing” Harry said honestly.

“Really, since you’re doing such a good job at it” Daphne said with a smirk.

“I am?” Harry asked confused.

“Yes, you are” Daphne said leaning in close to Harry.

Harry could smell Daphne’s perfume and it was intoxicating. His head swam, but he was shook out of it as he felt Daphne’s hand on his arm.

“You okay there?” Daphne asked amused.

“I am” Harry said staring into Daphne’s crystal clear blue eyes. “You have lovely eyes. Like two dazzling sapphires.”

“Your eyes are just as amazing like two sparkling emeralds” Daphne said.

“Hmm, matching set of amazing eyes. Could this be the start of something?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Who knows, lets see how you taste” Daphne said as she moved a hand and brought it to the back of Harry’s neck. She pulled Harry down since he was a couple inches taller than she was.

Their lips met and sparks flew. Their kiss started off tentatively at first. Both wanting to feel the other out, but it quickly grew passionate as they were both making out heatedly. When they parted they were both breathing hard.

“What’s the verdict?” Harry asked after regaining his breath.

“I want more” Daphne murmured.

Harry saw a gleam in Daphne’s eye and he fired off a lopsided grin that made Daphne almost cream her panties. He wrapped an arm around Daphne’s waist and she snuggled into his side. They left the party to go somewhere to get better acquainted with each other.

Over on the other side of the room Ron stood there slack-jawed at the sight he had just seen.

Outside Harry and Daphne burst out laughing. They were holding on to each other so they wouldn’t fall to the ground. They finally got a hold of their laughter and wiped the tears that had come out of their eyes.

“Did he see it?” Harry asked.

“He did, I’ll show it you in my Pensieve” Daphne said.

“Excellent. Love you Daph” Harry said then kissed her.

Daphne melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck. They then pulled away. 

“Love you too Harry. Lets go home” she said.

 

 

**End**


	215. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brain Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: not doing her accent since it’s a pain. So imagine it if you want to.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 215: Fleur Delacour**

Harry was racing through a huge hedge maze that was once the Quidditch pitch. He had dodged and took out magical beasts that prevented him from making it further. He wasn’t sure whether to congratulate Hagrid for getting the creatures in or to curse him for getting these creatures in. Soon he heard a scream and he knew it was Fleur. He raced towards the sound. His ‘Saving People Thing’ had kicked in and winning the tournament was the last thing on his mind. 

He blew hole through the hedges with blasting hexes to get there faster. He finally got there and found Krum standing over Fleur. She was on the ground trembling.

“ _Cruci_ -”

Harry fired stunner at Krum knowing what curse Krum was using on the French Champion. He then put him in a full body bind and stunned him again for extra measure. He then pocketed the Bulgarian’s wand.

“Are you alright Fleur?” he asked as he knelt by Fleur.

Fleur trembled, but nodded her head.

“Yes, he just came out and attacked me” she stuttered.

Harry was afraid of how long Fleur was under the Cruciatus curse. He didn’t know a lot of the long term effects, but it worried him.

“Harry, there’s only one way to deal with these affects” Fleur said in a steadier voice.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Fleur pulled Harry into a deep kiss and this surprised the young wizard.

“We must have sex” she said huskily when they parted.

Harry was nervous. Sure, he wasn’t a total stranger to that, but never gone all the way. His three Chaser teammates all gave him hand jobs and even sucked him off a few times. Then Hermione even sucked him off a couple times too. He also returned the favor by eating them all out. That’s where he found a new use to Parseltongue. A better use using the so-called dark ability than talking to snakes in Harry's opinion. It had a genuine guarantee to make a girl climax hard every time. He never left a girl wanting when he spoke snake to their crotch. But he never had sex before.

“WH-wh-wh-what?” Harry stuttered out.

“It’s the only way to combat the effects of the Cruciatus curse” Fleur said firmly as her trembling started to subside a little.

Harry just nodded though he was very nervous. He wanted to help Fleur even if this wasn’t what he had bargained for. Though he wouldn’t say no. Hell, a hot seventeen-year-old Veela wanted to have sex with you. Dare to find a straight wizard to decline this opportunity.

Fleur pulled Harry back into another kiss, this one much firmer and more passionate. Harry responded in kind and Fleur pulled him down so he was on top of her as they made out heavily. Their hands traveling up and down their clothed bodies. Harry squeezed Fleur’s breasts though her robes. She moaned and grounded her mound into Harry's bulge. She liked what she was feeling.

 _He’s certainly not a little boy_ she thought.

She was also pretty amazed how good a kisser Harry was. She had a few guys kiss her like a dog slobbering. But Harry knew just what to do. Then she felt his tongue seeking entrance and she opened her mouth And her tongue met his and they battled each other for supremacy.

Clothing was soon slowly shed and they used their cloaks as cushioning against the grass beneath them. As more skin became exposed Fleur was definitely sure Harry wasn’t little in any way. She saw faded scars on his body and wondered where they came from, but didn’t ask. She just kissed them. Harry marveled at how pristine Fleur’s body looked. She glowed it seemed. They were both down to their underwear knowing there was one final step. 

Harry's hands groped Fleur’s bosom through her lacy bra and she groaned. Harry could feel her hard nipple through his palm. Then it was his turn to groan as Fleur snaked a hand down into his boxers and took a hold of his cock and began to stroke him. Fleur’s bright dazzling blue eyes stared right into Harry's bright dazzling green ones. The look said everything.

The remaining bits of clothing were shed there was only one thing left to do. Fleur lined Harry's cock up with her entrance and gave him a look. Harry pushed Ino her feeling her tight hot slick walls. He had never felt anything like it before. He groaned at the new sensation.

Fleur gasped feeling all of Harry enter her. She’s had sex before, but never had she felt such a huge thing enter her. She had been a bit afraid to use any big toys since they looked to be painful. But here she was getting filled by a huge flesh real cock. It did hurt a bit, but the pleasure she was feeling overran any pain.

As soon as Harry got fully inside Fleur he paused to relish this moment. He was no longer a boy, he was now a man. 

“Fuck me Harry” Fleur called bringing him back to his senses.

He grabbed Fleur’s hips and moved back and forth slowly since he wasn’t used to this. But he caught on fast. He could feel Fleur’s short nails lightly scratch his back and he shivered. Then his head was pulled down and they shared a hard passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled as Harry's pumping increased in speed.

“Yes Harry, yes. More, I want more. Harder, faster. Oh gods yes” Fleur moaned.

Harry groaned as he felt Fleur’s pussy walls clench around him and he did all he could to stave from bursting. Thinking un-sexy thoughts helped, but not enough. He groaned loudly as he came. 

“Sorry” he apologized. 

“It’s nothing Harry. It was your first time and you usually don’t last very long. But now it’s my turn” Fleur said purring at the end.

Harry was confused then he was rolled over onto his back with Fleur on top of him. He felt Fleur’s cunt walls massaged his flaccid dick making it grow hard again.

“I love a young wizard’s stamina” Fleur cried.

Once Harry was fully hard Fleur began to bounce up and down. Harry could only stare as he watched Fleur’s boobs bounce. Fleur couldn’t contain a giggle.

“You can touch them Harry, they won’t bit though I won’t mind if you bit them” she said with a sparkle in her blue eyes. 

Harry sat up and grabbed a hold of Fleur’s melons. His thumbs grazed her hard nipples making Fleur gasp as she arched her back thrusting out her chest more as she continued to ride Harry. Her juices spilling out on his thighs and the grass below. Harry paid a lot of attention to Fleur’s breasts. He licked them, sucked them and gave them small little love bites. He tongued her hard nipples then sucked them into his mouth while keeping the other mound busy with his hand then he’d switch giving his oral attention to the other globe.

Fleur enjoyed all of this as she increased her bouncing. She was amazed how could Harry was even though he was a novice. What he lacked in experience he made up in eagerness and creativity, which older man who were used to having sex didn’t really have.

“Oh Harry!” Fleur cried as she came. 

Harry groaned into Fleur’s chest as he felt her come. But he wanted more. So he pushed Fleur down and began to thrust away on Fleur. Fleur cried and moaned in heavenly ecstasy really. She wiggled and withered on the grass. Harry's face was still in Fleur’s bosom as he kept up his pounding going harder and faster with each stroke.

“OH GOD!” Fleur cried as she came again.

Harry finally gave out slamming in one more time releasing his seed a second time into Fleur. They then stayed there quite sweaty and tired. 

“Thank you Harry” Fleur said quietly as she stroked Harry's messy hair.

“You’re welcome Fleur” Harry said.

 

**End**


	216. Lavender Brown

**Harry and his Brain Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 216: Lavender Brown**

Lavender giggled loudly as she ran. Her long blond hair done in golden ringlets danced around in the open breeze as her bright blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

“You can’t catch me” she teased loudly.

“You want to bet Lav” Harry said with a grin.

Lavender and Harry were playing a lively game of tag. Yes, the two were grown adults and playing a child’s game is absurd, immature really. But neither really cared since they were having a great time. Harry was chasing after Lavender though not with great zeal. He loved hearing Lavender’s giggling laughter. It wasn’t the annoying girly kinds that she had when she was a girl and teenager. Now it sounded like angelic bells in Harry’s opinion.

“Come on Harry, is that the best you can do?” Lavender taunted with good humor.

Harry smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow then lunged forward at Lavender. She squealed as she hopped just out of Harry’s reach.

“So close Harry dear” Lavender crooned.

Harry got up and went after the fleeing Lavender. She weaved in and out of open rooms in Potter manor. All the rooms were open for them in their game. Harry was on the heels of Lavender just keeping up with her even though they both knew Harry could easily get her. It was the thrill of the chase and being chased that they loved in the game.

Lavender eloquently pirouetted on the recently waxed floor and headed out the door. She kicked out of her shoes as she reached the grass letting her bare feet touch the cool fresh grass. Harry was right behind her. What she didn’t realize was Harry had a plan. Before Lavender knew it she was tackled from behind. They rolled around in the grass and down a small hill. Harry ended on top of Lavender.

Lavender was breathing hard as she stared up at Harry. A smile graced her lips.

“You caught me” she said.

“I did” Harry said catching his breath.

“So Harry, what do you plan on doing with me?” Lavender asked as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

“Oh, I have a few things in mind” Harry said with his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lavender could feel her stomach roll with nerves as she wondered what Harry had in mind. She wasn’t afraid that Harry would make her do something embarrassing or humiliating since she trusted Harry with her life and knew he’d never do such a thing to her. But still nerves bubbled up within her.

Harry leaned down so his mouth to Lavender’s ear.

“I think I’ll start by doing this” he whispered.

Soon his hands moved lightning quick attacking her sides. His fingers dexterously making Lavender laugh. She wiggled with all her might to getaway from Harry’s ‘torture’, but it was no use since he had her pinned.

“Harry, please stop, please” Lavender pleaded as tears ran down her eyes as she kept laughing.

Her stomach was aching from laughing so much.

“So you give?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I give, I give” Lavender said still under assault.

Soon Harry’s hands ceased and Lavender was breathing hard, trying to recover.

“That was mean Harry” Lavender pouted. 

“Really, I found it quite funny” Harry said with a smirk.

Lavender smacked Harry in the chest.

“What would it take for you to forgive me?” Harry asked.

Lavender tapped a finger to her lip in thought. She hummed a bit then a smiled graced her lips.

“Kiss me” she said.

“Okay” Harry said.

He then kissed Lavender on the cheek. Lavender frowned at this.

“That wasn’t what I was talking about Harry” she said.

“Oh, but I kissed you” Harry said innocently.

“I don’t want you to kiss me on the cheek” Lavender pouted.

“Really, where exactly do you want me to kiss you?” Harry said.

Before Lavender could answer Harry bent down. First kissing Lavender’s other cheek, then to her neck all over, then her earlobes, her eyelids, her pert nose, her chin. All over her face, except one place.

“Harry” Lavender whined.

Harry kept teasing Lavender til she grabbed the back of his head and their lips met in a furious passionate kiss that was close to bruising. Their lips worked against the other in-sync with the other then their lips parted and tongues joined in the battle. They battled for dominance with neither losing or gaining ground it seemed. When oxygen became a problem they parted breathing hard.

“That’s where I wanted to be kissed” Lavender panted with swollen lips.

“Mmm” Harry replied as he licked his lips.

“Want to play another game?” Lavender asked as her blue eyes twinkled again.

“I do” Harry said as he bent down and captured Lavender’s lips once again.

 

 

**End**


	217. Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: yes I know very cliché and all that, but it doesn’t mean it’s not going to be used. An oldie is always a goodie.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 217: Astoria Greengrass**

Harry sighed as he heard a knock on his door. He answered it to find a perky girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a uniform of some kind. It consisted of a brown skirt that was quite short on her giving that it just covered her pert ass and apex, a white short sleeve shirt that was quite tight on her that it strained against her bust and brown vest with a green sash with several sew on badges on it. Oh her head was a green beret.

“Hello sir, I am a girl scout and my troop and I are selling cookies. Would you like to buy some?” she chirped.

“Um, I don’t know” Harry said.

“Please sir, my troop needs the money. We’re raising it for a camping trip to earn our outdoor and wilderness patches” the girl said.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

“Oh, my name is Astoria, mister” the girl chirped brightly.

“Story, why are we doing this?” Harry asked breaking the scene.

Astoria frowned at this.

“Harry, we’re doing this because it’s fun” she said like she was talking to a toddler.

“Yeah, but this sounds so dumb. I sound so dumb” Harry said.

“If you read the script I wrote then you wouldn’t feel stupid” Astoria said in a matter of fact tone.

“I thought you were joking about this. I mean, we say a lot of stuff after we’ve had sex. I didn’t think you were serious about this” Harry said.

“Well I am. Now get back to it” Astoria said.

Harry sighed, “fine.”

“So sir, how many boxes can I put you down for?” Astoria asked in a little girl voice.

“Well, I’m on a budget and I don’t think I can buy any” Harry said.

“Oh please sir buy some cookies. I’ll do anything” Astoria pleaded with wide blue eyes.

“Anything?” Harry asked.

“Yes, anything sir” Astoria said.

“Come in and we can discuss it” Harry said.

Astoria acted nervous as she entered the apartment. She looked around then turned around when Harry closed and locked the door.

“Um sir, what can I do to change your mind?” she asked acting a bit scared.

“I think the first thing is… Oh fuck it, I can’t act Story. Can we just get to the sex part” Harry said breaking character again.

Astoria frowned at this.

“Harry, it doesn’t work that way” she said.

“Well my way will” Harry said firmly.

Astoria stomped her foot. Harry ignored her though and rushed at her before she could do a thing. With one hand around her waist Harry snaked his other hand down and under her skirt and found she wasn’t wearing any panties. He plunged two fingers into Astoria’s honey pot and began to work his fingers. Astoria bit her lip trying not to moan, to not show weakness to Harry. She wasn’t going to give in.

“Give it up Story, I can break you” Harry said smugly.

“I won’t give” Astoria struggled to say as she felt Harry’s fingers do such magic to her nether regions. She felt her knees trembling then Harry's thumb went to her clit and she was gone. She had her first climax and her legs gave out on her. She let out a drawn out moan as she came. Thankfully Harry's arm around her waist kept her from falling.

“I hate you Harry” Astoria panted.

“Love you too Story” Harry said and pecked her lips.

Clothes went flying and Astoria was on the sofa with her legs hanging over Harry’s shoulders as he readied himself to penetrate her.

“Come on Harry, fuck me” Astoria demanded.

“Always so pushy Story” Harry chuckled then thrust his hips impaling himself deep inside Astoria.

Astoria gasped as she felt Harry’s hard cock bury deep inside her tight juicy quim. No matter how many times they’ve done it she always felt so full with Harry inside her. No other guy she had been with could ever make her feel this way. Harry was just right for her.

“Harry” she moaned.

Harry began to pump in and out of Astoria’s sweet cunt. He loved how Astoria’s pussy felt wrapped around his phallus. He moved slow sawing in and out of Astoria since he knew it would drive her crazy and build up her climax.

“Damnit Harry, if you’re going to fuck me, FUCK ME!” Astoria screamed.

Harry was so glad that the walls of their place were pretty much sound proof or else they’d gotten a lot of complaints about how loud they were when having sex.

“Patience Story, patience” Harry said sagely.

“Fucking screw patience” Astoria snarled.

Harry kissed Astoria deeply as his hands grasped her heaving chest. His thumbs toying with her hard nipples. This caused Astoria to groan in his mouth. He knew how sensitive knew Astoria’s breasts were and it kept her occupied as he kept teasing her. He let his fingers tickle her tit flesh making Astoria gasp, giggle and moan.

“Harry” Astoria cried.

Harry grinned then began to put Astoria out of her misery. He increased his thrusting tenfold and this blew her mind.

“OH GOD!” Astoria cried coming hard. 

Harry smirked as he looked at Astoria’s limp body. He pulled out and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down and touched and caressed her body waiting for her to wake up.

Astoria groaned as she slowly came to.

“Ugh, what happened?” she asked tiredly.

“Enjoy your nap Story?” Harry asked as he sucked on Astoria’s nipple.

Astoria moaned at this. She was still too weak to really move. Harry then climbed on top of Astoria and inserted his hard cock back inside Astoria. She moaned as she was once again penetrated. 

“Harry please” Astoria moaned.

Harry began to pump in and out of her. Astoria cried and moaned in pure pleasure.

“HARRY!”

Harry grinned as he kept going and going slowly increasing his pace this time. Astoria was whimpering loudly.

“Harry, coming, coming” she cried.

Harry grunted as he fired his load deep inside Astoria. He then pulled out and rested next to her. Astoria was breathing hard and she snuggled into Harry.

“Next time we’re going to do teacher and naughty schoolgirl” she murmured before falling asleep.

Harry sighed. Yet again another scenario that Astoria wanted to do and Harry would never get around to studying.

 

 

**End**


	218. Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: it has been a long time since I did Angelina one it looks. Well, time to rectify that.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 218: Angelina Johnson**

Angelina sighed as she rested her head on the cool windowpane. Her eyes watched as streaks of rain slide down the pane of glass. She was totally bored. Katie was out of town on vacation, Alicia was on assignment for _Quidditch Weekly_ , the twins were over in America at a convention for entrepreneurs like themselves.

“There has to be something to do” she groaned.

A loud knock was heard on her door and she groaned as she left her spot. Getting to the door she opened it and found a totally soak and wet Harry.

“Oh my gosh, Harry what are you doing here?” Angelina gasped as she pulled her wet friend into her place. “Wait here” she said then went to grab some towels. 

After drying Harry off she went to make some hot cocoa for him. 

“What were you doing out there?” she asked as she made the hot beverage. 

“I was taking a nice walk and then it began to rain. I was too far away from my place, but close to yours and I just hoped you were home. Glad you were” Harry said as he flashed a grateful smile to Angelina.

Angelina shook her head as she handed Harry the hot cocoa and sat down next to him on the couch.

“Thanks Ange” Harry said as he warmed his hands had the hot mug.

“You’re welcome Harry” Angelina said. 

The two sat on the couch in silence as Harry drank his cocoa.

“So what were you doing?” Harry asked breaking the silence.

“Nothing, I was actually quite bore til you knocked on my door” Angelina said.

“Bored, but you never struck me as the ‘getting bored’ type” Harry said.

“Well I do get bored if you must know Mr. Potter. I mean, Alicia and Katie are gone and so are the twins. My social life is pretty much gone really” Angelina sighed.

“What about me?” Harry asked.

“Oh, you’re a friend of mine too Harry. It just you’re always so busy we rarely see one another” Angelina said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I am sorry about being so busy, but there’s just so much stuff to do” Harry said.

“Yeah, but you’ve done a lot of good. I’ve read about all the charities you’ve started and it’s really helped things” Angelina said.

“Yeah, I wanted to make things better after the war and try to prevent another dark lord rising” Harry said.

Angelina knew this. All of Harry's work was to not only advancing the wizarding world to the future, but also to help the kids that lost parents in the war and those who are already orphans. Harry didn’t want another dark lord appearing on his watch. So he put the full Potter and Black wealth into many projects. His friends helped with the Longbottoms being a big supporter.

“But we’re hanging out now” Angelina pointed out.

“Yeah, we are” Harry said with a nod.

“But I don’t think we should wait for a rainstorm for the next time” Angelina said. 

“No, definitely not” Harry said.

The two smiled as they chatted the night away, catching up with one another til sleep overtook them. With the both of them vowing to themselves that they’d make more time to get together with each other more.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this was one of the hardest ones I’ve ever written in this series. Mainly because I couldn’t find a rhythm to this one. I just could never get it right so this what I ended up with since I couldn’t think of anything better.**


	219. Hermione Granger & Su Li

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay this is the sequel to chapter 82 and thanks to lycus for giving me this idea for the sequels. Sorry it took so long, but needed to really think on this one. You’ll have to go back and read chap 82 to get yourself oriented with what is going on then come back to read this one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 219: Hermione Granger & Su Li**

Harry grinned at the masterpiece he and Su Li have accomplished. It took a lot of time and research, but they finally got it set and ready. He hoped Hermione would appreciate.

/Scene Break/

“Harry, why do you need me in the library now. I wanted to go back and have some fun” Hermione pouted as her hand caressed Harry clothed covered cock.

“We will have fun, right Su?” Harry said.

Hermione turned and found Su Li. Su waved her wand and uttered a few spells under her breath. Soon the whole area in the library was warded so no sound could be heard outside the wards.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked.

“I’m going to make one of your fantasies come true” Harry said.

Before Hermione can ask which one she was naked and bound to the table. At least she thought it was a table, but when she looked up she saw that there was a mirror on the ceiling. Along with her reflection she saw that it wasn’t a table, but a giant size **_Hogwarts, A History_** she was lying on. She felt herself already aroused since one of her fantasies was getting fuck on a giant size version of her favorite book.

“Now Su, lets get started” Harry said.

Su nodded as she peeled out of her robe, which showed she was naked underneath. Her lovely small tits already showing her hard nipples along with her wet pussy. Harry did likewise and that revealed he was naked also.

“Get ready Hermione, you’re going to have one of the best fucks of your life” Harry said with a smirk.

He then slammed his cock into Hermione. Hermione screamed as she was penetrated. But her screams were muffled by Su’s hairless cunt smothering her.

“Eat me” Su barked.

So Hermione began eating out Su as she felt Harry’s rod slide in and out of her quivering cunt.

Su moaned as she humped Hermione’s face. She could Hermione’s oh so talented tongue dance inside her and wondered if Hermione was Parseltongue since Hermione was doing things with her tongue Su didn’t think was possible.

“Oh fuck Hermione, lick my little pussy. Lick it clean” the tiny Raven moaned.

Harry was fucking Hermione hard and fast though he’d pause and slow down to draw out as much pleasure from his first lover as he could. Hermione’s juices were pouring out coating the book as Harry moved in and out.

Hermione’s moans couldn’t be heard because of Su, but if one could tell Hermione was in total rapture as another orgasm hit her. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head though she somehow stayed conscious and kept eating Su. It was astound that Hermione could do that.

“Shit, here it comes” Su said.

Soon Hermione’s mouth and face was flooded by Su’s juices. Hermione drank down as much as she could, but there was so much of it she couldn’t get it all.

Harry kept going as now Hermione could be vocal again without any hindrance.

“Oh fuck me Harry, fuck my damn cunt. Pound the shit out of it baby” Hermione moaned.

“Your cunt is so fucking tight Hermione. You are fucking tighter than usual. You must be totally goddamn aroused by being fucked on your favorite book” Harry said.

“Yes, yes I am. I have dreamt about this for so long. Oh god” Hermione moaned as she came again, “it’s so much better than I dreamed of. God fuck, so fucking good. Harder, faster. I don’t want to be able to walk after this. So fucking pound the shit out of me.”

Harry obliged with Hermione’s demands. He sped up his pace really going to town on Hermione’s now abused twat. Though Hermione didn’t seem to mind and kept wanting more and more. Harry then shifted the table so it was now at an angle, which gave Hermione a new pleasurable experience.

“OH GOD!”

Again Hermione’s eyes rolled up to the back of her head as another rapturous orgasm hit her. She barely stayed conscious after this one and it was only a matter of time before she was a goner.

Harry kept going now whaling away at Hermione in a reckless fashion. His hands left bruises on her hips from holding on so tight. He was going to give Hermione a fuck she’d never forget ever.

At the same time Harry spewed his load into Hermione after her umpteenth orgasm. This one was the clincher as she passed out. When he pulled out he saw Su climbing off of Hermione, who was gone from the world with a look of utter bliss on her face.

“You sure did a number on her Harry” Su commented.

Harry grinned as he admired his handiwork. What he didn’t see was Su get down on her knees and sucked Harry off. Cleaning him of Hermione’s cunt juices. Harry groaned as a hand grabbed Su’s head pushing closer to his pelvis.

“Shit, feels so good Su” he muttered.

Su smiled with a mouth full of cock. It was amazing how much cock this little Raven can stuff in her tiny mouth. She got it all in as it was in her throat and began deep throating Harry. 

“Motherfucking shit” Harry groaned.

Su used one hand and massaged Harry’s balls as she kept up her assault. She was breathing through her nose, which was a tough thing to do, but Su seemed to have little to no problem with it.

Soon Harry fired his second load right down Su’s mouth. Su pulled back and cleaned Harry off.

“Shit Su, you give some goddamn amazing blowjobs” Harry said.

“I’m glad you love them Harry” Su said as one of her small hands gently stroked Harry back to hardness.

“Slow down Su. I need _some_ time to recoup” Harry said.

“Come on Harry, you know you want to tap my tiny pussy again. I can hear your cock calling for it” Su said as she licked Harry’s cock head.

Harry shivered. She was right. Harry wanted to bang her tight cunt again. It was so fucking amazing since she was always so tight no matter how many times he’s fucked her. She was just naturally tight like that. It never got old feeling those walls squeezing him so deliciously.

Soon Harry was back at full mast and Su grinned. She got up and spread her legs as much as she could.

“Fill me up Harry I want that damn beast in me now” she said eyeing Harry’s rod with hungry eyes.

Harry picked Su up and with practiced ease he pushed Su onto his member. Su gasped and moaned loudly as she was speared. She felt herself stretch once again and it felt oh so good having Harry where she always wanted him to be. Inside her.

Harry had to grit his teeth as he pushed into Su. Though he trained himself not to come as he entered his favorite tiny Claw it was still a challenge. Once he was full sheathed inside Su he reveled in the fact that he was inside her once again.

“Fuck me Harry, Fuck me good” Su said as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s back.

Harry grinned as he grabbed Su’s hips firmly and began pushing her up and down on his rod. Su moaned as she threw her head back.

“Oh god yes! It feels so good to have your cock inside me again” Su said.

Harry grunted as he kept moving Su up and down. Thankfully since Su was so tiny she didn’t weigh a lot and that meant Harry didn’t tire himself out too soon.

“Such a tight fucking tight cunt Su. I love your tight twat” Harry groaned.

He moved Su up and down faster and faster every couple strokes, but then slow down to torture Su even more.

“Quit teasing Harry. I want you to fuck me” Su said.

Harry grinned.

“What’s the magic word Su?” he asked.

Su glared at Harry, but it wasn’t as effective when Harry’s hand sought her clit and began rubbing it. That caused Su’s head to throw back as she moaned loudly. She had come. 

“Well Su, I am waiting?” Harry said.

Su was panting as she came down from her high.

“Fuck me now Harry” she said.

“What was that?” Harry said as he stroked Su’s clit harder.

“Oh god” Su moaned as she moved up and down as much as she could though Harry limited her movements.

Harry smirked as he kept playing with Su. He could so easily wind her up since she let him have complete control of her whenever they fucked. He then felt her clench around him again as more juices poured out of Su’s quivering cunt. She was panting heavily from her latest orgasm. 

“Come on Su, show some backbone” Harry said.

“For fuck sakes Harry. Fuck me NOW!” Su screamed.

“A you wish” Harry said as he let go of Su’s clit.

He then began moving Su up and down hard and fast so fast Su almost got whiplash. Su was so happy she was getting the grand fucking she wanted. She was moaning loudly as she helped Harry by moving her hips every which way to give herself and Harry more pleasure.

“Yes Harry, yes!” Su moaned loudly.

Harry’s arms got tired so he moved and pushed Su up against the side of a bookshelf and began to really go to town on Su’s pulsating cunt. Su’s twat was drooling juices excessively as it kept quivering and twitching thanks to all the mini-orgasms hitting her without a break.

“Fuck Su, going to come soon” Harry warned.

“Me too Harry, me too” Su panted.

With one final hard thrust Harry embedded himself into Su as he released his seed into her. Su’s orgasm came hard and as she threw her head back she saw stars, but not from the high, but from hitting the side of the bookshelf with the back of her head. Harry was panting hard as he slowly lowered Su to the ground.

Su opened her eyes.

“Hey” Harry said.

“Hey” Su said.

“Next time we’ll be doing your fantasy” Harry said.

“I can’t wait” Su said smiling dreamily. 

/Scene Break/

Hidden behind a bookshelf was a shocked spy. In their haste to get Hermione’s fantasy going they didn’t check to make sure no one was there before placing their spells around. The spy couldn’t believe what she had just seen. At first she was disgusted then she was turned on. She had her hand under her skirt playing with her own pussy. She had to pull the small piece of cloth off so she could get better access. She watched the whole thing and came to several great orgasms though what was missing was a good cock. She drooled at the sight of Harry’s grand cock and so wanted in her mouth and in her needy pussy.

“I am so going to keep an eye on those three” she said then licked her fingers clean.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will be two sequels to this, but they are still in the works and will be posted some time in the future. I hope I did a great job on your idea lycus.**


	220. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 220: Susan Bones**

Susan looked on as the sound of seagulls cawed overhead. She used a hand to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight shining down upon her. Her strawberry blond curls waved in the gentle breeze. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh sea air. 

“Communing are we?”

Susan turned and smiled at her companion, Harry Potter.

“I am, don’t bother me” she said in a playful stern tone.

“Yes ma’am” Harry saluted.

Susan giggled at this and turned back to the beautiful vista before them.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, so beautiful” Susan said in awe.

Harry smiled as he picked up the basket. He and Susan were at the beach to enjoy the beautiful sunny day. Right now Harry was dressed in his swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Susan had on a lovely summer dress that went down to her knees. The summer dress was in a turquoise color. She had her bathing suit underneath the dress.

“Come on Sue, we’re wasting daylight” Harry said.

“Fine” Susan sighed in a dramatic way.

They looked around for a good spot, it took a while since most of the good spots were already taken. But they found one and it was partially shaded to boot. They headed over as fast as they could before it could be snatched up by someone else.

When they got there Harry began to take things out. He pulled things out of the basket Mary Poppins’ style due to expansion charms and bottomless charms. There was also a muggle-repellent charm on so it wouldn’t look odd for Harry pulling out a huge umbrella out of the basket along with another basket for food, a cooler, a grill, etc. A big blanket was laid out to give them some protection from the hot sand.

“Sue, are you going help me at all?” Harry asked.

Susan was standing off to the side enjoying the scenery.

“Why, you’re doing a bang-up job” she said with a teasing smile.

“I’m burning your burger” Harry said.

“You’d do no such thing, I am a lady” Susan said.

“Right, a lady” Harry snorted.

“I am” Susan said primly.

“Then you’re not the girl hooting and hollering at that concert two nights ago and even flashed the band your breasts as you sat on my shoulders?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not” Susan said with bright red cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m sure” Harry said as he started cooking the food.

“You said you didn’t peek” Susan countered.

“I am a guy, so sue me” Harry rebutted.

Susan rolled her eyes.

“Great, I got eyed up by a friend” she muttered.

Harry ignored Susan as he kept working. He was getting the grill hot and ready for the meat that would be cooked as well as checking other things over.

Susan walked back and sat beside Harry watching him work the grill.

“So, how long?” she asked.

“Should be about thirty minutes about” Harry said.

Susan nodded.

The smell of the cooing meat made Susan’s mouth water and her stomach growl loudly. Harry was pulled out some other dishes he had made and set them down. When the meat was done he placed two hot dogs with buns on Susan’s plate as well as a hamburger with cheese. Susan dished up some of the other things Harry had set out.

“Cheers” Susan said raising her hamburger like a mug of beer. 

“Cheers” Harry said holding up his burger.

They clinked their meat sandwiches together and then began to eat. 

“So what made you think of going to the beach Harry?” Susan asked.

“Don’t know, I thought it would be fun really” Harry said.

“And asking me to go with you?” Susan asked.

“Why not, we do a lot of things together” Harry said.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. After Hannah got married and now raising what, 3 kids, she and I haven’t been as close as we were back in Hogwarts” Susan said.

“Yeah, well, she always wanted a family. Besides, what I heard from Neville is he wants another kid” Harry said.

“Another? Sheesh, he does know that Hannah isn’t a machine and can’t just crank them out” Susan said.

“He does. He doesn’t want another right away. But I think Neville likes have a big family” Harry said.

“So he’s trying to rival the Weasleys” Susan said.

“They got the money due to Neville’s wise investments” Harry said.

“You mean wherever you invest in, he invests in too” Susan said.

“Hey, I can’t help that my insane luck works well when it comes to stocks” Harry said.

“No, but it just pushes you right up to one of the richest wizards, not to mention most eligible bachelor” Susan said.

“I like my freedom thank you very much. I’ve had too much being on the chain for something that I’m not going to go into anything til I am ready” Harry said.

“Yeah, I can see that” Susan said.

“So what about you Miss Bones, you are one of the most delectable witches if I remember correctly?” Harry asked.

“'Delectable'? Where did that come from?” Susan asked.

Harry shrugged.

“Saw it in a magazine” he said.

“So what spot am I?” Susan asked.

“Number three, the top two above you are Daphne Greengrass and Cho Chang” Harry said.

“So I am third and the first two are two girls you’ve dated” Susan said.

“I never dated Daphne. She and I were having a lunch meeting the press painted a different picture from what it was” Harry said.

“But you did date Cho Chang” Susan said.

“I wouldn’t call one disastrous date dating” Harry said.

“So what would you call it?” Susan asked.

“I don’t know, but it was so bad that I wouldn’t even call it a date at all” Harry said.

“Fine, but two girls you’ve been with. So Harry, am I next?” Susan teased.

“Well, we do spend a lot of time together now. So according to the press we’d be 'dating'” Harry said using air quotes on the word ‘dating’.

“I see, so we’re boyfriend girlfriend” Susan said.

“Media boyfriend and girlfriend” Harry corrected.

“Right I am so sorry. So media boyfriend, should we look a lovey-dovey for the cameras?” Susan asked. 

“Only if you want, I tend to avoid them at all costs” Harry said.

Susan just nodded knowing how private Harry was. He had to set up special wards to keep the press from hounding him. He was very close in putting up a Fidelius charm up just to protect himself. But he was talked out of going to that extreme.

The two enjoyed their day at the beach as they ate their lunch. They knew there’d be plenty of time to have fun frolicking in the surf.

 

 

**End**


	221. Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: another character that has slipped through the cracks for me really when it comes to doing singular stories. But will do my best to add in more in the future.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 221: Narcissa Malfoy**

Narcissa was desperate, really desperate. She had set up a meeting to hopefully find a resolution to it. She went to the Hog’s Head since it was probably the least likely place that she’d be found at. She wore an old worn cloak that hid her face and it look like she had a bulkier body than she really had to help disguise herself even more. She got in and headed up the stairs where the private rooms were held. She found the one she needed to go into and entered.

Standing there was Harry Potter.

“Mrs. Malfoy” he said.

“Potter” Narcissa said as she removed her hood.

“Sit, would you like a drink?” Harry offered.

“No Potter, I just want to get this over with” Narcissa said in a business tone.

Harry nodded as he gestured to the open chair across from him. Narcissa took it and put her hands in her lap.

“So what is it you need from me, your letter told me that it was urgent and only I could help you?” Harry asked.

“The fact of the matter is Potter that _you_ are the only one who can help me” Narcissa said though it sounded like she was forcing herself to say this.

“And how can I help you Mrs. Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Whether you know it or not you are the new Lord Black. After Sirius’ death he had named you his heir in his will” Narcissa said.

Harry knew this, but hadn’t done much with the Black title so far. He had enough trouble with the Potter one. He had to deal with a few conniving Weasleys that wanted his money. That hurt, but he moved from that. Then there was the whole Dumbledore keeping him in the dark. Harry still had to fight with the old wizard to get some freedom since the old man hadn’t gotten through his geriatric head that Harry was now considered an adult in the wizarding world.

“And as Lord Black you are my head of house and I am in need of your help my lord” Narcissa said bowing her head.

“And what kind of help do you need?” Harry asked.

“I need you to hide and protect me from my husband” Narcissa said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

“What about your son, Draco?” he asked.

“He, he’s something we’ll need to discuss” Narcissa said.

“I see, so you wish me to protect you from your husband, and why should I?” Harry asked.

Narcissa knew she had to make a good case or else she’d have nowhere to go. She didn’t want to go with Lucius since she knew the man was going to lead them to ruin. Sure, she was a pureblood and all, but she didn’t think eradicating all muggles and muggle-borns was a very bright plan. She actually knew Voldemort’s origins and that was a part of the reason she didn’t support him.

“Because I can be an asset to you when it comes to running the Black house” Narcissa said.

“And you think I don’t have help already?” Harry asked.

“Not when it concerns the Black house. My sister Andromeda doesn’t care at all about it and wouldn’t be much help in managing the Black house” Narcissa said.

“I see, but how can I trust you?” Harry asked.

“I am a Black no matter what my married name is. I cannot go against you my lord at all even if I wanted to. The family magic prevents me from even conspiring against you” Narcissa said.

Harry just nodded.

“What else?” he asked.

“I, um, I can give you what information I know of Voldemort’s followers and his support system as well as I can give you evidence against my husband” Narcissa said.

“Anything else?” Harry asked.

Narcissa couldn’t believe the nerve of this boy. To ask her for more when she felt like she had put on the table everything she could offer. But she kept her cool; she knew she couldn’t blow this.

“Stand up” Harry commanded.

Narcissa was startled by this commanded, but she obeyed since following your head of house was ingrained into her since she was very young.

“Take off your clothes” Harry said.

This froze Narcissa.

“What?” she asked.

“You heard me, take off your clothes, unless you don’t want my help?” Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

Narcissa grudgingly began to shuck off her clothes bit by bit taking her time. She glared at Harry showing him her ire at him. But Harry seemed to ignore the glare. Soon Narcissa was completely naked. Her C cup breasts were still firm and without sag due to her magic. She had a nicely trimmed blond bush and her skin was a beautiful flawless alabaster. She moved her arms to cover herself on instinct.

“Drop your arms” Harry commanded.

Narcissa obeyed and her arms fell to her sides. She felt her body heat ride as she felt Harry's startling green eyes take in her whole body. A part of her was actually getting turned on. She was used to men looking at her like a piece of meat, but the way Harry was looking at her was different for some reason.

Harry got up from his chair and walked around her looking her over. On his second pass he used his hands touching and caressing her. Narcissa shivered from Harry's touch. It had been so long since a man had touched her like this. Lucius only touched her when to sire an heir and that was it. After that he didn’t touch her again. His duty was done with.

Narcissa let out a gasp as Harry's fingers began to probe her slit. She was getting wet as he tickled her hot box. She had to bite back a moan that wanted to escape. She couldn’t show Harry any sign of weakness. A true Slytherin would never bow.

“Such a strong will Narcissa, much stronger than Pansy and a few of the other Slytherins. But I broke them and I’ll break you” Harry said nonchalantly.

Narcissa was a bit shocked. Harry had done the same to other Slytherin girls too. He did the same to Pansy, Draco’s betroth?

“Parkinson came to me for help too, she like you, saw that her future would lead to ruin if she followed a Malfoy” Harry said as he kept fingering Narcissa's pussy.

Narcissa felt her knees buckle as she hit her climax. It had been so long since she felt it that she was so unprepared for it. Harry caught her and put her on the bed. He stripped himself of his clothes with a wave of his wand. This gave Narcissa a look the first naked male she had seen since she gave birth to Draco. Her eyes roved Harry's body and was delighted it in what she saw. Those robes really did hide a lot. Her pink tongue escaped her lips as she saw the big thick appendage that hung just below Harry's waist.

 _Oh fucking Merlin, how the hell is that going to fit inside me? Lucius was barely even that size. Hell, he was a fucking shrimp_ she thought.

“Now Narcissa, I believe some aggressive negotiations is needed” Harry said with a grin as he inserted his hard cock into Narcissa’s super tight wet pussy.

Narcissa gasped and moaned as she withered on the bed. It was stretching her so much that it kind of hurt. She was sure she’d be split in half.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” she screamed.

Harry grinned as he began to slowly saw in and out of his archenemy’s mother. It felt good to be able to Fuck Draco’s mother.

Narcissa was in total rapture. She moved her hips in time with Harry's powerful thrusts. He was like a Hippogriff stud and she was the female in great heat.

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me so good. Oh god, yes!” Narcissa screamed.

Harry grinned at how much of a slut Narcissa was acting.

From there it was a blur really for Narcissa. Harry proceeded to fuck any brains she had out of her. All she could do was lay there and take it all and she did. She was experiencing pleasure she had never felt before. Synapses were firing at an almost constant rate and her brain was having trouble comprehending it all.

Flashes of bright light danced across her eyes every time she reached her peak. They came fast one on top of the other.

Harry was enjoying fucking Narcissa. Her cunt was so deliciously tight. It squeezed him like a velvet vise. He grabbed a hold of her jiggling succulent tits and began to play with them. This emitted more loud moans from Narcissa.

Finally Harry shot his load deep inside Narcissa. She laid there dead to the world really. The only way to tell she was actually alive was her labored breathing. Her eyes glassy from the overload of pleasure.

“Welcome Narcissa Black, You now have the protection of the Black house” Harry said. 

Narcissa fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I will do a Pansy one that will follow this plotline, but that will be later. I do have a sequel to this chap, but that will be later on too.**


	222. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I can’t believe it’s been so long since I did a Luna one. I apologize for those who like Luna. I completely forgot about her though I didn’t mean to at all. I’ll try better to give her more spotlight in the future. Though I will admit that writing Luna is a bit hard for me since she’s so unique and not the easiest character to write for me.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 222: Luna Lovegood**

Luna looked owlishly at what was in front of her. She then turned to Harry, who was standing right beside her.

“Harry?” she asked.

“What is it Luna?” Harry replied.

“What’s a Screaming Weevil and why are we going on it?” Luna asked with pure curiosity in her voice.

“Because it’s fun Luna, trust me” Harry said with a smile.

Luna did trust Harry with her life, but to seeing this, this thing, whatever it was with people inside screaming, shouting wasn’t a ringing endorsement of any kind that it is fun or even safe. Even with the people getting off smiling and laughing about it. There was still uncertainty in her gut about whatever this contraption was.

“Come on, they’re boarding” Harry said with a grin.

Luna followed Harry they paid their toll, which was a ticket she then found a spot next to him. She was then strapped in, which didn’t help her nerves.

“It’ll be alright, I’m right here beside you” Harry said gently as he took her hand.

Luna looked to Harry and felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance.

“Thank you Harry” she said as she squeezed his hand right back.

“Anytime Luna” Harry said with a smile.

As the ride started Luna’s mind was in shock. She was spun and twirled around though she was in place. Her stomach felt like it was twisting and being tied in knots. She felt like she was going to be sick. All the while she was holding Harry's hand since that felt like it was her only lifeline. Soon the ride was over and she was released. Harry helped Luna off since she was a bit disoriented they found a place to sit.

“You alright Luna?” Harry asked worriedly.

Luna raised her head.

“I want to go again” she said with a gleam in her eye.

Harry didn’t know what he had unleashed. But it seemed Harry had revealed to Luna a side that she didn’t even know she had. She loved thrill rides. Harry was dragged all over the park to go on each rollercoaster and other thrilling ride there was in the park. Harry lost count how many times they rode certain rides since his head was spinning really.

Luna seemed fine though with a hop in her step as she pulled Harry off one ride and headed for another. She had memorized the entire map of the park and knew where each ride was and could almost calculate how long to get there depending where they were located. Luna also seemed to have a system to riding the rides and what order to do them in.

“Luna, aren’t you even tired?” Harry asked.

“Why Harry, why would I be tired?” Luna asked with her eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Well, we’ve been on pretty much every ride in the park at least once I think” Harry said.

“So?” Luna asked.

“Well don’t you want to stop and eat something?” Harry asked.

“Hmm, good point Harry. We do need energy if we’re going to ride more rides” Luna said tapping her finger to her lip.

Harry just sighed and really wondered if this was such a bright idea after all.

They went and found a sit down place where they could eat. Harry was adamant about this since he just wanted to sit without any moving whatsoever. He was used to doing wild stunts on his broom, but even he needed a break from all the rides that had him twisting, turning and going all over the place. He sighed as he sat down. Luna though never noticed this. In her mind she was working out what rides she wanted to go on next after they ate and in what order.

They soon ordered and got their meals.

“You do seem to be enjoying yourself Luna” Harry commented.

“I am, I’m having a great time Harry. Thank you for taking me” Luna said smiling.

“You’re welcome Luna” Harry said smiling right back.

Now Harry had wanted to go to the amusement park for quite a while since he never had the chance to experience one when growing due to his relatives, but he didn’t want to go alone since he thought it would be fun to go with friends. But all of his friends had plans or something. Hermione, who didn’t like flying a broom wasn’t much for thrill rides and besides she was so busy trying to advance the wizarding world forward to the future to even have a day off. As for Ron, well, Harry knew Ron wouldn’t survive a day going muggle and decided not to even ask. The twins were too busy to go and the list goes on. Luna was open and Harry knew Luna could blend in real well even if she was kind of spacey at times. Harry barely even noticed it since it was Luna and he wouldn’t want her any other way.

After they ate and cleared their rubbish away Harry knew it was time to head back in. He was just glad he had a few moments to rest and recharge since he’d knew he’ll be exhaust by day’s end.

“Come on, I know what ride is the closest” Luna said as she grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry sighed as he knew he still had a long day ahead of him, but he was happy.

 

 

**End**


	223. Penelope Clearwater, Fleur Delacour & Lavender Brown

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I want to make a quick note that I did a few changes. You’ll find out what they are as you read this. This will count as my Halloween chap too though it isn’t much of one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 223: Penelope Clearwater, Fleur Delacour & Lavender Brown**

Penny, Fleur and Lavender were in desperate trouble and there was only one person they could turn to. Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

“Um, okay, you need me to do what?” Harry asked completely baffled.

“We need you to nullify our contracts” Lavender said.

“And who are they with?” Harry asked.

“Mine is with Percy” Penny said.

“Mine is with Sebastian” Fleur said.

“Ron” Lavender said.

Harry knew all three, but what confused him was why these three wanted him to nullify the contracts.

Percy and Penny have been dating on and off for a couple years. They always got into a fight with the main thing being Percy putting work and brown-nosing his way to the top before Penny. They’d fight, break-up then get back together again. It was an endless cycle really.

Harry knew Penny since she was a real help in the war effort helping the research process as well as healing the injured. She and Harry became close since he tended to need some kind of medical treatment after every fight.

As for Fleur and Sebastian. Sebastian was an old friend of Fleur’s from France. They had re-connected after her relationship with Bill went South. Though the reason for that was one Molly Weasley. The ‘Living Howler’ never was happy with Bill’s choice in Fleur and made it known with snide comments and stuff. Now Fleur was made of stern stuff, but she had finally had enough and broke up with Bill. Bill still hadn’t forgiven his mom for destroying what could’ve been the best thing he’s ever had.

Finally was Ron and Lavender. The two dated sixth year, hell, they made out almost everywhere in the castle. They got back together after the war though their relationship hadn’t moved at all. Lavender wanted them to move in together while Ron would find any kind of excuse to stop it and keep her as his girlfriend.

Harry knew Lavender wasn’t that kind of girl that she showed to the world. Harry found that the real Lavender wasn’t just blond hair and boobs. Lavender had a good solid brain, but hid it from the world to fit in with everyone else. She just acted like a blond ditz.

“Okay, I’ll be happy to help you in anyway, but why don’t you want to marry them?” Harry asked.

“You know how Ron and I haven’t really moved at all since we got back together after the war, right” Lavender said.

Harry nodded.

“Well, I just found this contract that looks like it’s been done ages ago. It basically me marrying the youngest Weasley male, and that is Ron” Lavender said.

“So, I thought that’s what you wanted?” Harry asked.

“That was what I did want a long time ago, but I’ve grown a lot since the war” Lavender said.

Harry just nodded.

“I saw my life with Ronald and this is how it’d go. I’d be a housewife popping out kids while Ron works at a low-level position at the Ministry that barely pays enough for us to live. I don’t want that Harry, I have dreams, plans and I know Ron would never want me to go after him” Lavender said.

Harry just nodded again. He knew that Ron thought a wife in terms of his mother. Which nothing against Molly, but not all witches are like Molly.

“I never wanted to marry Percy. I knew what life would be like with him and I don’t want that. Eating meals alone and missed anniversaries isn’t something I want. Hell, I’m already getting those right now. I don’t want a lifetime of them” Penny said.

“As for me Harry. I like Sebastian, but not enough to marry him. I know enough about him that he’d want me to be his trophy wife. I am no trophy wife Harry. I want to keep working at Gringotts and advance, I won’t be able to do that if I marry Sebastian. He’d want me to quit my job and be in a glass box where he can show me off” Fleur said.

Harry sighed deeply. He was now really cursing his ‘people saving thing’ he had. Though he was glad that this time he wasn’t going into anything that would involve life or death, he hoped.

/Scene Break/

“Um, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind” Harry said.

He was lying naked on top of Penny thrusting in and out of her tight wet pussy. She was just as naked as Harry and had runes written all over her body as did Harry.

“Oh, but it’s the best way to, oh god, nullify the contracts” Penny moaned.

“Yes, this is the best way” Lavender said as she played with herself as she waited her turn.

“Wirth this sex magic we bind ourselves to you and that means those contracts are useless” Fleur said.

She and Lavender were just outside the ritual circle so not to mess anything up.

“Okay, then why Halloween?” Harry asked as he kept thrusting in and out of Penny.

“Oh, we thought Halloween would be just right” Fleur said.

“Yeah, all your past Halloweens have been horrible. Why not have a good memory on Halloween for a change” Lavender said.

The three women had set up a ritual that they had researched heavily after Harry agreed to help them. The ritual was sex-based and if done right they’d bind themselves to Harry. Harry had to ejaculate in them to complete the ritual plus they couldn’t be on any kind of birth control either. They’d be his consorts. It was decided that Penny would take the Potter title and Fleur the Black this left Lavender to get the Peverell title. Thankfully Harry had three titles to offer them. He had gone to Gringotts to discuss things and found out all of this.

Penny cried as she came again.

“Damn, look at him go” Lavender said.

“Yes, it has to do with his magical core. The bigger core the more stamina a wizard has” Fleur said.

“That’s not all that’s big” Lavender giggled.

“No, we’ll never be left unsatisfied again I believe” Fleur said with a smile.

“Damn right” Lavender said.

“OH GOD!” Penny screamed as she came once again.

Harry grunted as he kept thrusting away at Penny’s tight slick pussy. She was gripping Harry's neck tightly trying to hold on as best as she could, but Harry was really giving her everything and more. Harry was definitely bigger than Percy was. Though Percy wasn’t small, but average. Harry was above average and wasn’t like Percy who never gave her an orgasm. He would have sex with her, but when he was done that was it.

But Harry, Harry started off eating her out and giving such a great climax then she sucked him off and she fell in at least lust with the taste of Harry's seed. Then he went to fuck her and it felt so amazing. It felt like she was having sex for the first time all over again.

Harry let out a final grunt as he filled Penny. The runes on their bodies glowed then disappeared to signify that the ritual had been completed.

Fleur and Lavender waited a few moments then entered the circle and Fleur picked up the spent Penny out of the circle. Lavender placed the runes back on Harry so he can go through the ritual once again.

“YAY! Mine turn” Lavender said excitedly when she finished with the last rune.

Fleur rolled her eyes as she and Penny were out of the circle before it re-activated.

Lavender moaned as Harry kissed her deeply. She felt Harry's fingers in her pussy and moaned.

“Harry, I am so wet I don’t need any foreplay” she panted.

Harry then mounted her and penetrated her. Lavender moaned as she was filled to the brim and then some by Harry.

 _Shit, Harry's so fucking huge. So much bigger than Ron’s tiny dick. Damn, I could get so used to this_ Lavender thought.

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me so good” she cried out.

“I am not going to do that Lav, I am going to love you” Harry said then kissed her.

Lavender just melted into Harry as he started to pump in and out of her. She could feel his love for her in every move he made and it just made her cry in happiness. She’d never get this from Ron if she married him.

Harry rocked back and forth making sure to give Lavender all the pleasure she can withstand. Lavender never felt so much in her young life. It made all of her past excursions feel like small blips on the radar. This was her one and only.

“Oh Harry” Lavender moaned.

Harry kissed her hard and she kissed him right back. They worked as a team both trying to give each other as much as pleasure they were feeling.

Fleur watched from the outside with a smile. Penny was still out cold.

Lavender was still amazed how long Harry could keep going without shooting his wad. He definitely beat Ron since his was more ‘thrust-thrust-thrust-shoot-snore’. Not to mention Ron had a smaller than average penis and whenever Lavender tried to suck him off he had a hair trigger. This was much more fulfilling since Harry was working on to give her pleasure and his own.

“Harry, I’ve never, it feels so, oh god, please god oh please never let this end” Lavender cried to the heavens.

Harry smiled as he dipped his head down and let his mouth pleasure Lavender’s bountiful tits. This made Lavender moan loudly as Harry bathed her breasts with his tongue and mouth. It couldn’t get any better than this.

Lavender shouted out as she had her first ever orgasm through sex. It felt so good and Harry kept going giving her more and more. She was so overload with all these feelings she was sure she would die.

“OH GOD HARRY, HARRY! PLEASE, I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE, OH GOD DON’T STOP, PLEASE DON’T STOP. KEEP SENDING ME TO HEAVEN!” she howled.

Harry kept going then he finally shot his load into her. Lavender sighed as she felt his semen settle inside her. The runes on her body and Harry's glowed then disappeared signifying the ritual was complete.

Fleur came back in after waiting a few minutes to make sure it was safe. She picked up the exhausted Lavender and carried her out of the circle and laid her by Penny. She headed back in and put the runes back on Harry for the third time.

“Last, but definitely not least” Harry said with a smile.

Fleur smiled right back.

“How do you want this Fleur?” Harry asked.

“Just make love to me” Fleur said.

Harry pulled Fleur in and kissed her and she kissed back. Their mouths opened letting their tongues battle one another. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies as they got used to one another. Fleur moaned as Harry's hands grazed her breasts and pussy. Harry groaned as Fleur gave his cock a few tugs then kept her hands moving.

Soon Harry was on top of Fleur. He looked into her blue eyes and she nodded. Harry then entered her and she gasped. Harry felt so right inside her. Bill was no slouch in the bedroom, but Harry felt perfect in her mind. Harry then proceeded to pump in and out of Fleur at a steady pace and Fleur bit her bottom lip.

“You can go faster Harry. I am a Veela, I am a sexual creature. I can take it all” Fleur said.

Harry nodded and went faster.

The girls had made sure to factor in Fleur’s Veela’s side in the equation of the ritual so that there won’t be any kind of complication.

Fleur moaned loudly not caring at all. Harry was loving her so very well. His hands touched her breasts in such amazing ways. She had never felt before. Then he used his mouth and tongue on them and that just sparked the fire in her.

“Oh Harry, yes Harry, more. Please, yes, more play with my breasts. Oh god” Fleur cried as she came.

She had never orgasmed so fast before in her life while having sex so it caught her off guard.

Harry was really working and loving the feel of Fleur’s tight pussy. She sure felt so good. He then felt her quim clench around his as she climaxed again. Damn, he wasn’t sure if he would be able hold out as long as before with how Fleur’s vagina was working him.

“HARRY!” Fleur screamed as she came for a third time.

Harry lost his fight and groaned loudly as he came inside Fleur. The runes on their bodies glowed then disappeared and that meant the ritual was complete.

Their lives along with Penny and Lavender’s were changed forever and for the better.

 _Best Halloween ever_ Harry thought before he fell asleep.

 

 

**End**


	224. Lisa Turpin

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: this isn’t a Halloween chap. Just feels like it with the costume party thing.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 224: Lisa Turpin**

“I can’t believe I allowed you to pick out my costume for this year’s costume party” Lisa said with a grumble.

“Hey, you have no one to blame, but yourself on that” Harry said.

“I am still blaming you no matter what” Lisa called out.

“Whatever, come on out so we can get going” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“No way, I’m not coming out” Lisa shouted.

“You’re coming out or I’ll take a photo and send it to everyone” Harry said pulling out a camera.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Lisa grumbled.

She appeared and wearing a hula girl outfit. She had a coconut bra though they weren’t real coconuts at all, but fake ones that gave Lisa great comfort and support though she didn’t feel comfortable wearing them personally. She had on a grass skirt, but with some clever charms that made it look like she didn’t have anything underneath, but of course she did. She hated being this exposed. She had her arms covering her exposed tummy. Around her neck was a necklace made of bright flora as her dark blond hair was done up in a ponytail with a flora tucked behind her ear.

As for Harry, he was dressed as Zorro though he was holding his hat as he tied the mask to his head.

“Looking good Lisa” he said.

“I’m going to kill you for this Harry” Lisa growled.

/Scene Break/

Lisa and Harry apparated and entered the place where the party was held. The DA liked to have these parties since it was a way for them to get together and catch up with everyone since they probably couldn’t in their daily lives. Sure a few of them saw each other at work, but it wasn’t always at the right time to stop and chat. So these DA parties were set up for just that and they sometimes had themes to make things interesting. This time was costume party. Though it wasn’t Halloween they decided with the costume theme for this party. Who said it had to be Halloween to dress in costumes anyway?

Lisa was still very embarrassed dressed like this since she had never dressed up like this. So bare.

“Damn, is that you Lisa?” Dean asked eyeing her up.

“Eyes up here Thomas or I’ll hex you” Lisa growled.

“Hex me? How could you hex me without your wand. Speaking of your wand, where do you hide it in that get up?” Seamus asked with a smirk.

“Keep leering like that and I kick you in the family jewels” Lisa said as she turned on her heel away from the two.

Seamus backed away since he didn’t want any harm done to his groin while Dean just kept leering though made sure to keep his defense up just in case Lisa made good on her threat.

Lisa found some of her friends and they chatted for a while. They all commented about how very interesting Lisa’s costume was with it showing off her body off like never before. It was a big topic since Lisa didn’t even wear something like this to the beach. She always wore a one piece suit and it was under a big t-shirt and shorts.

“I had no idea you had that kind of body Lisa” Su said.

“It’s all Harry’s fault. He picked this out for me” Lisa said.

“And why did you let Harry pick out your costume?” Padma asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I was busy and asked him to, that’s why” Lisa said.

“Oh come on, that’s a lame excuse Lisa” Su said.

“But it’s true” Lisa whined.

Her friends didn’t believe this at all.

“I don’t care what you think. I am sticking to my story” Lisa said stubbornly.

“Whatever Lisa. But come on, you look amazing in that” Su said.

“I really don’t” Lisa frowned feeling very self-conscious.

“Girl, you look good and there’s no denying it. A lot of the guys are staring” Padma said.

“I wish they’d stop. It’s making me uncomfortable” Lisa said as she covered her exposed stomach and looked around anxiously like the guys who were staring at her were vicious predators or something.

“You’ll get used to it” Daphne said entering into the conversation. She was wearing a very sexy cat suit with cat ears that actually moved along with a moving tail too.

“I highly doubt that” Lisa said with a frown.

“You will” Daphne said assertively then left.

Lisa sighed and got a drink since she knew she needed to calm her nerves.

“I am going to kill Harry for this” she said as a toast to herself.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard that kind of toast before. Should we warn Harry?” Megan asked with a smirk.

“Nah, Lisa’s just letting off some steam” Su said.

“We better make sure she doesn’t drink a lot tonight. She doesn’t have enough clothes on” Padma said.

“I heard that Padma. I don’t strip when I get drunk. That’s Ronald” Lisa said.

“Oh right, I completely forgot. Ugh, now that’s a sight I wish I could un-see” Megan said.

There was general agreement on this. One year there was a DA party and Harry got some very fine exotic muggle liquor brought in. Ron got sloshed and he began stripping off his clothes singing very badly to a muggle song called ‘Too Sexy’. None of the girls thought that was the right song for Ron to sing at all. Luckily Hermione stunned him before he could show the full Monty though given what they could see from his boxers, it wasn’t anything really big.

“Though, I wouldn’t have any arguments if it was Harry doing the little stripping and singing” Su giggled.

“Hear, hear” Padma said as she raised her glass.

Lisa though blushed bright red.

“Oh, Lisa is blushing. You saw Harry naked haven’t you?” Megan asked.

“N-n-n-no” Lisa stuttered out then took a big gulp of her drink.

“She has, spill girl. Tell us all the dirty details. Leave nothing out no matter how… BIG it is” Su said with a giggle.

Padma and Megan giggled at this too.

“He wasn’t dirty at all. He had just come out of the shower” Lisa said then clamped her hand over her mouth.

“Oh, this is going to be good” Megan said leaning in.

Padma and Su leaning in too.

Lisa cursed her big mouth and knew the alcohol was to blame for her loose tongue.

“Come on girl, you’ve already spilt this much. What’s a little more” Megan said.

“You should say _big_ ” Su giggled.

The other girls giggled at this.

“You’re all perverts” Lisa said.

“No we’re not. We just have a healthy appreciation for the male physique. Well, Harry's physique” Padma said.

Lisa rolled her eyes at this. She knew that this was a running talk with the girls of the DA no matter if they were married or not. What Harry looked without his clothes on. No girl had seen the sight, not even Hermione and she was Harry's best friend. She stated, ‘Harry's like a brother to me and I would never peek in on my brother’. The DA girls tried to get details out of the male members, but none of them cough up anything. They claimed, they never look at another dude naked in the shower or ever. So this left a lot of speculation for the girls.

“You’re not getting anything else out of me” Lisa said firmly.

“We will, we will make you talk Turpin” Megan declared.

So the rest of the evening Lisa did her best to have a good time as she dodged and evaded her overly curious friends. This of course made her wonder why these girls were her friends in the first place.

/Scene Break/

Lisa sighed as she finally got home. She plopped onto the couch exhausted.

“Tired Lisa?”

Lisa looked up to see Harry sitting on the arm of the couch looking down at her.

“It’s all your fault I am this tired” she muttered into the couch cushions.

“My fault, what did I do?” Harry asked curiously.

Lisa told him all about her slip of seeing him after he exited the shower and how they kept hounding her for details. Harry just shook his head.

“Those girls need a hobby” he said.

“They do, it’s you” Lisa said. 

“Why don’t you just tell them the truth?” Harry asked.

“No” Lisa said firmly as she jumped up.

“Why not?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I want to keep you to myself a while longer” Lisa said as she hugged Harry tightly.

Harry sighed. He and Lisa had been secretly dating for a few weeks.

“Whatever you say Lisa. Now how about I take you out of that?” he asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Mmmm, I’d like that” Lisa purred.

Harry scooped Lisa up and carried her into the bedroom to her giggling.

 

 

**End**


	225. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson & Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I’ve been wanting to do another chap with all three of these lovely ladies, but couldn’t think of a good idea til this one. They are some of my favorites. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 225: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson & Alicia Spinnet**

Harry sat alone in the dark. He was kind of confused as to why he was here. But he was asked to come by Alicia, Angelina and Katie and he could never say no to his three favorite Chasers. But when he got to their apartment he found a note on the door with directions.

_Come in, sit down and enjoy the show._

So that’s why Harry was sitting and now curiosity was brimming within him.

Soon slow sensual music came on and three spotlights came on revealing a nice stage. Soon three figures exited out of curtains.

 _Where did all of this come from?_ Harry thought.

But those thoughts vanished from his mind as he saw who the three figures were. Of course they were Alicia, Angelina and Katie. But what made Harry’s jaw drop was that all three were completely naked.

Angelina was the tallest of the three. Her dark skin shined off the spotlight. She had high perky major C close to D sized breasts. She had sparse fuzz around her pussy. Even though she barely played Quidditch except for friendly games at the Burrow she kept her body tone and firm by exercising on a daily basis. She could look like an Amazonian woman. In her hand was a broom.

Alicia was next. She was the middle in height of the three. Her body had a lovely tan on her olive complexion. Her auburn hair was done in a simple ponytail. She had lovely B close to C sized breasts that show no sign of sagging from their perky form. Her pussy was clean of hair and looked waxed due to the light shining on it. Like Angelina, she kept herself fit though her Quidditch days were pretty much over. And like Angelina she was holding a broom in her hand.

Finally was Katie, the shortest of the three. Katie had a lovely tan all over her body showing a light healthy brown coloring. She had her dark brown hair free and she had very perky B sized breasts. Her pussy was trimmed in the shape of hoops. Her clit was right in the middle of the hoop. Katie kept herself fit just like Angelina and Alicia through exercising every day. And like her two best friends she had a broom in her hand.

Harry swallowed hard as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

“Ready girls” Angelina said.

“Ready” Alicia and Katie said.

Soon the music changed from slow and sensual to a thumping bass beat. The three women’s hips swayed to the beat. Then they brought the brooms so they could sit on it. They began riding them in an erotic fashion.

Harry was hard as he watched the show. He couldn’t keep his eyes locked on just one as all of them rode their broom vigorously. He could see their juices wetting the wood of the brooms.

Then Angelina brought her broom up and placed the handle between her breasts and began to give it a nice tit fuck. She licked the top of the broom handle erotically. Alicia and Katie copied this action of Angelina’s giving their brooms tit fucks.

Harry was so fucking hard now. But for some reason he just couldn’t move. Maybe his mind didn’t want him to move less this was kind of dream and moving would mess the dream up. So he just sat and stared at the show in front of him.

All three women moaned as they pretty much had sex with their brooms. They were driving Harry crazy.

“Okay girls, I think we’ve riled our Harry up enough. Time for the main event” Angelina said.

They then dropped their brooms and sauntered off the stage and to Harry. He was lifted out of his chair and pulled to a bedroom. The bed was in the middle of the room and could fit the four of them easily and still have room to move about. He was laid on the bed and the three girls climbed on then began to strip him of his clothes.

Once naked they placed Harry’s arm outstretched and his fingers in a certain position. Angelina took control. She lowered herself on Harry's cock moaning all the way.

“OH FUCK HE’S SO BIG!” she cried.

Alicia and Katie mounted Harry's hands and then began to ride them as Angelina, after getting herself adjust on Harry's pole, began to ride him too.

Harry was just stunned as he was pleasuring three girls at once. He moved his fingers pumping in and out of Alicia and Katie. He had three fingers in both girls. Their cunts were so tight and juicy. Angelina was also tight too and it was trying to milk him of his white seed. He groaned as he thrust his hips upward trying to fill Angelina even more than she was.

“Fucking shit, he hit my womb” Angelina gasped.

“His hands ain’t bad either, right Leesh?” Katie panted.

“No, he knows how to use them, but how’s his mouth?” Alicia groaned.

She then with a bit of reluctance pulled herself from Harry's eager and talented hand and straddled his face and lowered herself down. She then moaned loudly as she felt Harry's tongue invade her inner sanctum.

“Leesh?” Katie asked.

“OH-OH-OH-OH! MY FUCKING GOD! MORE HARRY, MORE. MMMMMM, YEAH FUCK ME WITH THAT TONGUE OF YOURS. YES!” Alicia screamed.

She was humping Harry's face then she felt Harry's tongue begin to vibrate. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it felt so fucking good. Harry of course was using Parseltongue. He had found an ancient tome and read that Parseltongue wasn’t just good at talking to snakes and casting spells, but it was guaranteed to please women.

Angelina and Katie watched their friend lose her mind. Alicia’s eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she lost consciousness. Katie grabbed Alicia before her friend could crack her head open on the floor as she slid off Harry and to the ground.

“What hell did you do to her Harry?” Katie asked.

“Come sit and find out” Harry said with a grin.

Katie and Angelina looked at each other.

“Let me finish here then do it” Angelina said.

Katie nodded. She had a pretty good guess that she’d succumb to the same thing that happened to Alicia and knew she’d need Angelina there to catch her so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

So this left Harry able to focus on Angelina mostly and he used it. Angelina moaned and groaned as she rode him. She gyrated her hips as she plunged up and down over and over. Harry had a hand on her hips since one hand was still entertaining Katie.

“Shit” Angelina groaned as she came.

Harry grunted as he fired his load into his former Quidditch captain.

Once Angelina was down from her high Katie took her position on Harry's head and got the royal snake treatment.

“HOLY MOTHERFUCKING MERLIN! YES HARRY, YES. MMMMM YES FUCK RIGHT THERE. MORE, MORE, YES I WANT MORE! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK OH FUCKING HELL YEAH!” Katie howled.

She then went down with Angelina catching her and putting her beside a still unconscious Alicia.

“What did you do to them Harry?” Angelina asked.

“Parseltongue can do more than talk to snakes” Harry said.

“Oh, so you’re a pussy whisper too?” Angelina asked.

“Merlin yes he is” Alicia said waking up.

Harry grinned and pounced on Alicia and slid home in her still somewhat sensitive cunt.

“OH HARRY!” Alicia cried as Harry pumped in and out of her.

Angelina shook her head.

Harry kept pounding away at Alicia as she howled and withered under him.

“Damnit Harry, yes, fuck me! Fuck me so good! Pound my pussy, pound the shit out of it! OH GOD!” Alicia screamed as she climaxed.

Harry kept going enjoying the feel of Alicia’s quim spasm every time it went through an orgasm.

Katie groaned as she woke from her unconscious state.

“Feel better?” Angelina asked.

“Fuck yeah, what the hell did Harry do to me?” Katie asked.

“Parseltongue” Angelina said.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Katie said.

Angelina shook her head.

“Damn, I guess it’s no longer as dark as we think, huh?” Katie asked.

“Oh, it’s definitely not dark at all. Massively pleasurable yes. Though I better get my shot before this ends” Angelina said.

“Hey, I still want his cock in me” Katie said.

“Okay, why don’t we do this” Angelina said.

She then whispered her plan into Katie’s ear and the brunette smiled and nodded.

“Lets do it” she said.

“Good, but right now we need to pass the time” Angelina said.

She then guided Katie to lie on her side and Angelina’s head went right in-between her friend’s thighs and buried in Katie’s pussy. Katie gasped and moaned as she then grabbed Angelina’s juicy ass and pulled Angelina’s pussy to her seeking mouth. They then began eating out one another.

As Katie and Angelina were enjoying the pleasures of one another Harry was ramming away at Alicia.

“HARRY!” Alicia howled as she came once again.

She had lost count how many times she had come and she was sure she was drained dry. Finally she felt Harry's seed pour into her womb and she sighed knowing she was now able to relax.

“Okay, our turn” Katie chirped.

Harry though was a bit exhausted.

“I don’t think I can do any more” he said panting.

“Oh Harry, you mean you don’t want a piece of me?” Katie asked as she tickled her wet pussy.

Harry groaned as he got hard again. These girls sure knew how to revive him.

Katie grinned as she pushed Harry down on the bed. She then mounted him slowly impaling herself onto Harry's spear. She moaned as she was filled and stretched more than she had ever been in her life.

Angelina then crawled up and lowered her wet mound onto Harry's mouth.

“My turn big boy, talk snake to my kitty” she purred.

Harry went right to work and Angelina’s head snapped back.

“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING MERLIN! SO FUCKING GODDAMN GOOD, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! YES, MORE, FUCK MORE! HARRY YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF BITCH EAT MY PUSSY!” Angelina cried.

She then blacked out and Alicia thought exhausted from her time with Harry had enough strength to catch Angelina before she hit the floor. She laid Angelina down and shook her head.

“You know, I could’ve been in on the planning” she said.

“You were too busy getting fucking owned” Katie panted.

Harry had other plans.

“Spin around Katie” he ordered.

Katie spun herself around so she was facing away from Harry as she rode him. She then felt his hands on her hips and pushed her down til she was on her hands and knees.

“Oooo, doggy style, woof” she barked out.

Alicia shook her head.

“More like bitch style for you Bell” she said.

“Fuck you Spinnet” Katie said as she moaned.

“I can’t, Harry's doing that” Alicia said.

Katie moaned as Harry's cock buried deeper inside her than before. She then gasped as Alicia crawled underneath her and began to play with her swaying titties.

“Shit Leesh” she groaned.

Alicia just grinned with a mouth full of Katie tits.

Harry was still thrusting away at Katie’s pussy then he saw a grand opening and an idea came to mind.

“Alicia, get directly under Katie” he said.

It took some maneuvering, but Alicia was now fully underneath Katie. She kept playing with Katie’s tits with her hands and moth then gasped as her hot box was filled once again. She still hadn’t fully recovered from her previous time with Harry.

“Hey, she had her turn, it’s mine” Katie whined.

Harry then proceeded to fuck Katie and Alicia alternating. He pumped a few times in Alicia then he’d pull out and fill Katie up and pump a couple times in her then back to Alicia. Both girls were moaning as they were getting fucked.

Angelina finally awoke and watched the scene.

“Damn, I knew this was a good idea” she murmured.

Alicia and Katie howled as they both had their climaxes. Harry had fucked them so good. Alicia was the first to fall since she was still tired from her previous session. Katie then followed after her. Harry spewed his load into her and then pulled out. He was now totally spent.

“Take five now Harry, then round two” Angelina said.

“Round two?” Harry asked.

What he got in response was three smiles

 

 

**End**


	226. Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this one follows the theme I had going with my Pansy one in chap 119. I thought it would be fun to continue it.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 226: Tracey Davis**

Tracey was tired and exhausted. She needed a stool and a good strong drink in her hand and she didn’t care where she got it. She headed to the nearest bar she could sniff out. She entered and got on a stool.

“Howdy, what’ll you have?” the bartender asked.

“Give me your strongest drink” Tracey said without looking up.

“Sure, no problem” the bartender said.

Soon the drink was in front of Tracey.

“Rough day?” the bartender asked.

“Yeah, it’s been a hell of a day” Tracey said as she sipped her drink.

“Want to tell me about it?” the bartender asked.

“I guess, got no one else I can vent to” Tracey said.

She then looked up to see the smiling face of a man with messy black hair and green eyes that were behind his glasses.

“You’re too handsome to be a bartender” Tracey said as she sipped her drink.

“So I’ve been told. My name is Harry by the way. Now tell me what’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Ugh, a lot of shit really. I’m still single and my mom keeps reminding me of that fact as harping at me to find a husband and give her grandchildren. Not to mention most of my friends are either married or in some kind of relationship and I am the only single in the group. It stinks. I mean, I have tried dating, but all the guys I’ve dated are real jerks” Tracey said then took a good pull of her drink.

“On behalf of my gender I apologize for all those jerks you’ve met and I want to say that we are not all like that” Harry said.

“Yeah, thanks” Tracey mumbled.

“Excuse me, I got to help those people. I’ll be back” Harry said with a smile.

Tracey watched Harry walk away and just stared like any woman would do when they saw an attractive guy. She then shook her head.

 _Yeah, like a guy like him would be interested in me. Ugh, I am plain, that’s all I am. Not pretty or attractive. Definitely not beautiful. Why would a guy ever go for me?_ she thought moodily.

She kept nursing her drink as the night wore on and would get a fresh when she needed it. She barely saw Harry since it looked like it was a busy night tonight. But she caught glimpses of him and that was enough it seemed.

“Hey, sorry I haven’t had time to see how you’ve been doing? I haven’t had a moment of rest all tonight” Harry said.

Tracey looked up and found Harry looking at her.

“It’s alright, wasn’t expecting you to check on me or anything” she said.

“I know, but I like to. You are my customer so I feel a bit responsible to make sure you’re having a good time” Harry said.

“I’m doing fine” Tracey said as she had a light pink hue dusting her cheeks.

“Well that’s good. I did find something interesting though” Harry said.

“Oh” Tracey said.

“Yeah, a few guys in the corner were curious about you” Harry said.

“You’re joking” Tracey said in utter disbelief.

“Nope” Harry said shaking his head.

“That’s not possible. I am not attractive or pretty at all. I’m just plain, nothing special” Tracey said mumbling the last part into her drink.

“Okay, now I know to cut you off when you’re saying stuff like that” Harry said with a smile.

Tracey looked up slightly glaring at Harry.

“You are definitely not plain at all” Harry said.

“Thanks for the flattery, but I know what I look like” Tracey said.

“Yes, and in my job I see a lot of women around here and you are not plain” Harry said. “You are far from plain actually. Yes, you don’t look like a model or anything, but you have an allure about you that most of those women don’t have. You catch guys not by your looks, but by the vibe you give off that makes guy’s heads turn. And you may not be the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet, but you are quite attractive.”

Tracey just stared at Harry shocked. No one has ever told her this and it made her feel happy and embarrassed at the same time. She wasn’t sure what to say or do.

“Look, they asked me to give this to you, do you want it?” Harry asked as he pulled out a couple of cards.

Tracey stared at them for a moment then took them.

Harry smiled at her.

“Thanks, I better be going though” Tracey said as she paid her tab.

“Alright, and stop by again if you’re ever in the neighborhood” Harry said.

“I will” Tracey said then left.

She stepped out and looked up at the glowing neon sign and it read, **_The Lion’s Den_**. 

“I definitely will” she said to herself then walked home.

 

 

**End**


	227. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: I just realized that I haven’t done a Bellatrix one in a very long time. This one slipped my mind to be honest. But I’ll try to incorporate her more in the future. Again lack of ideas for her has been the real issue in some ways and just plain forgetting her too. This is the sequel to my Narcissa chap 221. Narcissa will make a cameo in this, but not a part of it. I’ll make another chap with the two of them later.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 227: Bellatrix Lestrange**

Bellatrix had to find her sister. She was going to make Narcissa pay for betraying her master. It didn’t take her long to figure out that Narcissa sought refuge with Lord Black. It pissed her off that the Black family was in the hands of a filthy half-blood. She went to Black manor and felt the wards let her in. She entered with her wand at the ready. She was seriously going to teach her dear sister a lesson for going against her master. She made her way into the living room keeping her eyes open.

“Bella, I was wondering when you’d come.”

Bellatrix turned and her jaw dropped. Before her was Harry Potter, but that’s not what shocked her. No, it was the fact that her sister Narcissa was on her knees totally devoid of any clothes sucking Harry's cock like it was the last cock on earth.

“Narcissa what are you doing?!” Bellatrix exclaimed.

Narcissa didn’t answer as she kept sucking.

“I believe she’s servicing her lord” Harry said with a smirk.

“What did you do to her Potter?” Bellatrix growled.

“She came to me for protection and I gave it to her after I made sure she wouldn’t betray me” Harry lied.

Bellatrix had a dark curse on her lips ready to avenge her sister. Her addled mind forgot that she couldn’t harm her head of house.

“Drop your wand Bellatrix Black” Harry commanded.

Bellatrix obeyed Harry without a thought and then blinked. Why the hell did she just obey this half-blood mongrel?

“You see Bella, I am the head of Black house meaning you can’t harm me. And I’ve found I can control you if I wish. I found some old Black family spells that can give me control over those with Black blood in them. The more they have the better control I have over them” Harry said like he was discussing the weather.

Bellatrix gulped. She knew her family had some very malicious spells.

“Now Bella, I was going to kill you for what you did to Sirius” Harry said.

Bellatrix was shaking, she didn’t know why, but the way Harry was talking made her scared. Not even her master could instill this kind of fear in to her, her the most dangerous and psychotic Death Eater. But this boy could make her cower.

“But I’ve decided to do something different” Harry said.

Bellatrix didn’t know why, but she relaxed a bit and she got cocky.

“I knew you didn’t have the balls to do anything to me Potter” she said.

“As you can see Bella, I do have the balls” Harry said.

Bellatrix’s eyes locked onto the waving sack that was slapping against Narcissa's chin as she sucked away on Harry's member.

“Cissy, leave me” Harry commanded.

Narcissa took her mouth away and got up and left not caring she was still naked.

Harry then turned back to Bellatrix and her eyes locked on Harry's saliva slicked bobbing erection. She felt her core get so hot and wet as she stared. Damn, it has been so fucking long. Her _dear_ and _loving_ husband Rudolphus preferred the attentions of his brother than her. Yes, Rudolphus was an incestuous poufter. She was a woman and she had needs and they haven’t been met in years. Her killing and fingers no longer satisfied her.

“Bella, come here” Harry commanded.

Bella obeyed and walked over to Harry in a trance-like state. When she was standing in front of Harry she looked into his eyes and knew what he wanted her to do next without him even telling her. She got down on her knees she her mouth was level with Harry's throbbing cock.

“Suck” Harry said.

Bellatrix opened her mouth and began to bath Harry's rod with her tongue. She moaned in euphoric pleasure then taking as much as she could into her mouth and began to bob her head sucking Harry.

Harry groaned, _she’s a pretty good cocksucker_ he thought. His hands went down with his fingers weaved through Bellatrix’s black hair. He kneaded her scalp and could feel her murmur and purr. Harry then began to thrust his hips slowly in time with Bellatrix’s bobs. He then grunted as he shot his load down Bellatrix’s throat.

Bellatrix sucked it down drinking the delicious load. She gobbled it up like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. When she pulled back her eyes were glassy and she had a bit of drool on the side of her mouth. She was so damn wet that she was rubbing her thighs together to get some kind of friction going.

Harry pulled his wand out from the wrist holster he had on. He then removed Bellatrix’s clothes and eyed her body. She sure got back in shape after being pretty much emaciated during her time in Azkaban. Now she had lovely C cup tits still firm and perky, she had a tone tight tummy and a trimmed bush.

“On your hands and knees bitch” Harry ordered.

Bellatrix did as she was told. She got on her hands and knees with her ass facing Harry. Harry touched and caressed Bellatrix’s ass loving how it felt. She sure had a nice ass.

“Bella, do you swear to return to the Black family, never to ally yourself to anyone else unless I say?” Harry asked.

“Yes, my lord. I, Bellatrix Black, swear on my life and magic to return to the Black family and to never stray from it unless my lord tells me” Bellatrix groaned as she loved how Harry touched her butt.

She glowed confirming that magic had accepted her oath.

“Very well” Harry said then proceeded to cast a Black family spell.

He already knew that the marriage contract that bound Bellatrix to the Lestrange was breeched since in the contract there were two clauses. One was they couldn’t be branded in anyway like cattle and the second was the producing an heir. Lestrange broke the contract by getting the Dark Mark so that meant Harry already had enough reason to annul the marriage the producing an heir part was just icing on the cake.

Bellatrix felt the marriage bond she had with Rudolphus disappear and she was happy. Then her elation grew to no bounds as Harry plunged his re-hardened cock into her wet tight quim. She howled loudly since she hadn’t had sex since her so-called wedding night with Rudolphus.

Harry was so much bigger than shrimp dick Lestrange. Then he began to move inside her. Oh, it felt so goddamn good.

“Oh, oh, oh” she gasped.

Harry grinned and pumped in and out of Bellatrix at a steady pace. He loved how tight she was.

Bellatrix orgasmed. It was harder and stronger than she had ever felt before in her life. She screamed loudly like she was being tortured. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt Bellatrix climax. He had to stop so not to come himself.

Once Bellatrix came down from her high Harry began moving again and it just send Bellatrix on a continuous loop of orgasms the likes she had never felt before. She would swear later to her sister Cissy that she had died many times only to be reborn after each ‘death’.

Harry kept his steady thrust and paused every time Bellatrix hit her crest. By the time Harry shot his load into her she was a quivering mess. Harry pulled out and Bellatrix collapsed to the ground heaving breaths. She was completely spend.

Harry cast a spell and the Dark Mark on Bellatrix’s arm vanished and left her skin unblemished.

“Get some rest dear Bella” he said.

Bella murmured sweetly as she slept.

 

 

**End**


	228. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 228: Katie Bell**

“Tell me again why I am here doing this with you?” Harry asked for what felt like the millionth time.

“Because Harry, you’re my wingman of sorts” Katie said smiling.

“Katie, I am a guy. I can’t help you direct you to other guys” Harry said, “Ange and Alicia would be way better helping you with this than me.”

“You’re not going to help pick guys out for me, you’re going to help me escape from the creepy guys that will hit on me. You’re my lifesaver” Katie said, “besides, Alicia and Ange are too busy keeping Fred and George under control that they don’t have time to help me with this any more.”

“Gee, I am so glad I am here” Harry said sarcastically.

“Hey, you could be doing this with Ron” Katie said.

Harry sighed as he had to agree with Katie on this. Ron’s fame after the war had gone straight to his head. He now strutted about like Malfoy did during the Hogwarts days. Sure, Ron was a war hero and all, but Ron would boast about all the stuff he had done in helping the war effort even though he had nothing to do with it. He lapped up all the attention. It had gotten so bad that Hermione severed ties with Ron. She couldn’t take his attitude any more.

Harry was really the only friend Ron had left since not even the DA could stand Ron. Especially when he tried to muscle in and command them during one of the DA meetings. Everyone in the DA knew that Harry was the leader of the group with Hermione most likely being the second in command.

But back to the present. Harry and Katie were out with Harry there to keep and save her from the jerks that try and pick her up.

“Come on, lets go” Katie said excitedly.

Harry sighed and followed with less enthusiasm than Katie.

In the club Katie was bouncing to the thumping music. Her eyes were bright and happy as they searched out for an available guy. She wasn’t a total party girl, but liked to have a good time every once and a while really to unwind. While Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere, but here right now. He wasn’t for the nightlife or anything. He preferred to stay home and relax.

“What about that guy?” Katie asked as she pointed to a guy bobbing his head to the music.

Harry shrugged.

“Come on Harry, help me here” Katie said.

“I thought I was just here to rescue from the slime-balls?” Harry asked.

“So, doesn’t mean you can’t help me out here” Katie said.

Harry once again sighed.

“Fine. What about that guy” he said pointing to a guy chatting up a couple women.

“Nah, he looks like a player” Katie said.

“Then I don’t know” Harry said thinking he had given it his best shot and now he was now off the hook.

“Come on, who else” Katie said trying to encourage Harry.

“Um, him” Harry said pointing to another guy who was just sitting at the bar.

“Hmm, interesting. I’m going in. Watch my back” Katie said.

Harry didn’t exactly know what to do. So he went to a spot so he could watch Katie. He watched Katie flirt with the guy then walk away from the guy.

“What happened?” he asked.

“The guy was a weirdo” Katie said.

“Um, okay” Harry said.

“Who else?” Katie asked.

“I don’t know” Harry said since he really, really didn’t want to do this.

“Fine, we’ll take a break” Katie said with a roll of her eyes.

They headed to the bar and got a drink and then went to find a booth. They sat down and just watched people come, go, having fun dancing on the dance floor and mingling with others.

“So how are things?” Katie asked.

“Fine. Thankfully Ron is out of the country” Harry said.

“Thank Merlin, I still don’t know why you’ve stayed friends with him” Katie said.

“He was my first friend really. I kind of feel a loyalty to him” Harry said.

“But he doesn’t deserve it Harry” Katie said.

“I know” Harry sighed.

“You’ve got to stop sighing. It’s not healthy” Katie said.

“So you’re now a healer?” Harry asked.

“No, but you should stop sighing so much” Katie said.

“Fine, I’ll work on that doc” Harry said sarcastically.

“Hmm, Dr. Katie Bell. I like the sound of that” Katie said tapping her chin.

Harry rolled his eyes and noticed the eyes of a couple guys checking Katie out though doing it surreptitiously since they think she is with Harry. He pointed them out to her and Katie got a wolfish smile and got out of her seat.

“Wish me luck” she said.

“Like you need it” Harry said then sipped his drink.

Katie came back with a smirk on her face.

“So, how’d it go?” Harry asked.

“Fine, got a few numbers and all” Katie said sitting down.

“You didn’t spend too much time with them” Harry commented.

“Eh, they were alright. But I could tell that they were just looking for a quick hook-up nothing more” Katie said.

“Then why the numbers?” Harry asked.

“Hey, a girl can get an itch that needs to be scratched” Katie said.

“I really didn’t need to hear that” Harry said with a grimace on his face.

“Oh loosen up Harry. Being around Hermione so much has stiffened you up” Katie said.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Come on, I know Hermione's not a total prude and everything, but she needs to loosen up. She’s still the same girl I knew when she was a first year really” Katie said.

“Hermione is Hermione” Harry said with a shrug.

Katie shook her head then had her eyes scanning around trying to find more eligible guys.

“Not as many guys here like I was hoping” she mumbled.

Harry looked around and shrugged.

“But there seems to be plenty of girls and they are all eyeing you up” Katie said with a smirk.

“Oh, great” Harry groaned.

“Come on Harry, when was the last time you went on a date?” Katie asked.

“You know how long it’s been, you were the one that set me up last time” Harry muttered.

“And Ange, Alicia and I will keep setting up with girls til you get married. We want our little brother to be happy” Katie said.

“And I appreciate it all Katie, but I am just not ready to start looking yet” Harry said.

“Bull Harry, that’s utter bull” Katie shot back.

It an old argument between Harry and his three pseudo sisters. Angelina, Katie and Alicia had in a way adopted Harry as their little brother and he had done the same as thinking of them as his three big sisters. Alicia, Angelina and Katie had all decided that Harry needed a good steady girlfriend that would become his wife. Harry hadn’t had a good steady relationship since Ginny and that ended due to Molly’s overbearing attitude. Harry and Ginny didn’t like how Molly was pushing them to the altar and mutually broke up. They weren’t ready for marriage and babies.

Ginny was having a budding Quidditch career and didn’t want to quit it to raise a family while Harry was enjoying life without a dark lord hovering over him.

“Fine, since it looks like I won’t get lucky then it just means I’ll be looking for girls for you” Katie said.

“What, no Katie, no” Harry said vehemently.

“Too late” Katie sing-songed.

Harry groaned as Katie left for her search.

 

 

**End**


	229. Alice Longbottom

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: okay, I haven’t done an Alice Longbottom in a very, very long time. This has no connection to the mini-series that I am doing. This is totally different and new. By the way, that HBG mini: Lily is still alive. I have just added a new chap to it recently.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 229: Alice Longbottom**

“Auntie Alice?” Harry groaned.

Alice looked up and grinned. She had been suckling on her godson’s hard member.

“Yes dear?” she asked.

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked.

“Why Harry, it’s a godmother’s duty to teach their godchild the ways of sex. Especially since your parents aren’t here to do it. I am just fulfilling another of my duties as your godmother” Alice said.

“But what about uncle Frank, Neville?” Harry asked.

Alice kept stroking Harry's pole as she talked.

“Your uncle hasn’t been the same since he recovered from the Cruciatus curse. Sure, he had recovered fine enough and able to function without too many side-effects. But he isn’t the man he once was. As for Neville, he‘s too busy enjoying the delights of Hannah Abbott to even care what else is going on” she said.

That of course was her doing. She got Hannah and Neville together since she knew the two harbored very deep feelings for each other. Once they got those feelings out to each other they have been together as much as they could possible.

Alice then got back to work sucking Harry's cock. She let her tongue swirl around the entire length. She was so pleased that Harry inherited his father’s size. She had heard from Lily in one of their girl talks that James was quite big and always satisfied the fiery redhead.

Harry groaned as one of his hands went to Alice’s hair, his fingers weaving through her hair.

“Aunt Alice” he murmured.

Alice smirked. She liked these ‘lessons’ with her godson. So hands on.

“I’m coming” Harry warned.

Alice sucked hard and her mouth was filled with Harry's spunk. She drank it down and then once spent she pulled back. She licked her lips.

“Yum” she said.

Harry was breathing hard.

“Now Harry, not all girls do this. Some girls don’t like the taste of come. So never force the issue” Alice said.

Harry just nodded.

“Good, now it’s time for your next lesson” Alice said.

She peeled out of her dress she was wearing revealing her bra and soaked panties. She took them off as Harry just stared. He had seen his aunt naked numerous times since his ‘lessons’ had begun. But this was the first time they were going to go all the way it seemed unless she stopped the lesson before they got to it.

“Now Harry, some girls liked to licked, eaten out. There are some guys who don’t like to do this since it seems gross, but girls like it. So go on and try it” Alice said.

Harry nodded as Alice laid down and spread her legs bearing her fruit to Harry. He got down and lowered his mouth to his aunt’s peach. Alice moaned as Harry began to lick her inside and out. She let him play, try out what he can do. This was all about experimenting at the moment. She’d teach him technique later.

“Oh yes, yes, mmm, right there Harry. Right there” Alice moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

Harry kept going tasting his aunt’s semi-sweet juices. It didn’t taste bad at all, just not something he’d have a lot everyday.

Alice was humping Harry's face as he was touching some of her more sensitive areas. It felt so good having a tongue down there. Frank back before him being under the Cruciatus was a very good pussy eater and always knew how to make her come. She missed those days, but was enjoying teaching her godson the ways around a quim.

“Oh Harry, here I come” Alice warned.

His aunt’s juices flooded Harry’s face and mouth. He was unprepared for the wave of nectar. He pulled away his face shining.

“Nicely done Harry” Alice panted.

“Um yeah, but I didn’t get it all” Harry said.

“It’s alright Harry dear. You did a good job for your first time. Now I think it’s time for the final lesson” Alice said.

Harry just nodded. His cock hard and ready for more after a bit of rest.

Alice had Harry move up and lay on top of her. Her hand guided his cock to her waiting pussy. Once centered she looked Harry in the eye.

“Push your hips forward into me Harry” she said.

Harry did as he was told and gasped as he felt something he had never felt before. So hot, wet and snug. It felt so much better than aunt Alice’s mouth really.

“Like it Harry?” Alice asked as she was watching Harry's face.

Harry just nodded unable to find words to say.

“Good, now keep going til you can’t go any more then slid in and out of me, slow at first. Never go fast. Always start slow. Girls like it when you start slow. You always want to give the girl the most pleasure. Remember this isn’t just about you, but about her too” Alice said.

Harry nodded as he began to slide out though he really didn’t want to since it felt so good. He then began to move in and out loving every moment of being inside his aunt.

“Now Harry, some girls will be tighter than I am. That usually means they aren’t as sexually experienced. So for those go easy to not hurt them” Alice moaned.

“Yes aunt Alice” Harry groaned.

“Good dear, good” Alice purred as she stroked her godson’s bare back.

“Oh aunt Alice” Harry moaned.

“You can touch me dear, I want you to use me to learn how to please a woman” Alice said.

Harry just nodded as his hands began to move. They moved from her hips going up from the sides then went to her breasts. Alice smiled and moaned as Harry played with her breasts the way she taught him.

“Remember Harry, every girl likes their breasts played differently. So one girl may like something doesn’t mean another will” Alice said still trying to teach as pleasure rips through her body.

Harry nodded, “yes aunt Alice,” as his hands kept going, exploring.

“Use your mouth too, Harry” Alice said panting.

Harry did as he was told and brought his mouth into the action. He licked and sucked Alice’s tits suckling on her hard nipples. All the while still thrusting  in and out of his aunt.

“Faster, harder Harry. I want you now to fuck me, fuck me all the way baby” Alice said now getting lost in her pleasure.

“Yes aunt Alice” Harry said and he began to thrust in and out hard and fast. Alice moaned loudly and proudly.

“YES HARRY, YES, FUCK THAT’S THE WAY! FUCK YOUR AUNT, FUCK HER LIKE A COMMON WHORE THAT SHE IS. YES!” Alice cried out loudly.

Harry groaned as his will was slipping. He was so close, but then remembered what his aunt told him about making sure his bed partner also comes too. So he brought a hand down and after fumbling a bit he found his aunt’s clit. He began rubbing and that got her off.

“YES!” Alice howled as she came.

Harry grunted out loudly as he came too.

They laid there exhausted.

“Well done Harry, but remember there will be more lessons in the future” Alice said tiredly.

“Yes aunt Alice” Harry said.

They then fell asleep.

 

 

**End**


	230. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my Christmas set. Enjoy and I hope you all have a Happy Holidays.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 230: Cho Chang**

Cho sat curled up in a blanket as she was reading a book. Outside was a wild snowstorm that had pretty much shut everything down. Thankfully the power was still working or else she’d be freezing.

“Here you are.”

Cho looked up from her book and smiled as she saw Harry set down a hot mug of hot cocoa in her favorite mug. The mug was a dark navy blue with a bronze colored raven depicted on it sitting on an open book, like it was reading it. The mug was a gift from Harry.

“Thanks Harry” she said.

“You’re welcome. It looks pretty wild out there” Harry commented as he looked out the window and the white out condition.

“Yes, thankfully we have nowhere we need to go” Cho said as she carefully sipped her hot drink.

“Yeah, we got everything we need right here” Harry said as he went and sat next to Cho and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

Cho closed her book and snuggled into Harry smiling.

That’s when the lights began to flicker. This made Cho frown some.

“Well, I best get a fire going just in case we lose our furnace” Harry said.

He then moved and knelt down by the fireplace and began to get it going. He put the kindling on along with old newspaper that they kept for just this reason. He lit it and soon the flickering glow of the flame began to glow. That was when the power went out. Cho wasn’t idle during Harry prepping the fire. She had gathered candles and flashlights from their power outage stash. She had laid them out and began lighting them.

It wasn’t very long til there was a roaring fire and Harry and Cho were snuggled under a blanket watching the flames dance. The candles Cho had set out were alit too.

“So much for a peaceful evening” Cho pouted.

“I wouldn’t call this a complete disaster” Harry said.

“Oh, no?” Cho asked.

“No” Harry said with a smile.

“And why’s that?” Cho asked.

Harry gently took Cho's head and kissed her lips. Cho kissed back with fiery passion. They finally broke when the need of oxygen was urgent.

“That’s why” Harry said.

“Mmmm, I think I like it” Cho said smiling as she snuggled into Harry's side.

“Thought you might” Harry said smiling.

The two enjoyed their cuddle with the only time Harry moved was to put more wood on the fire. They enjoyed their power outage not caring how long it will take for it to come back on.

 

 

**End**


	231. Fleur Delacour & Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s my M Christmas chap. Enjoy.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 231: Fleur Delacour & Penelope Clearwater**

Fleur sighed as she looked around. She was at the Burrow for the annual Christmas party. She was married to Bill and was happy. She and Bill had two lovely children Victorie and Francis. The two kids were right now in France having Christmas with their other grandparents. They’d head to the Burrow the next day.

She didn’t care for these Weasley get-togethers too much. Molly hadn’t really accepted her into the family and still held some animosity to her even though the rest of the Weasleys greeted her as she was one of the family. That included Ginny since she became friendlier with Fleur making Molly the only one in the ‘snipe Fleur whenever she’s not looking’ camp.

“Here, you look like you needs this.”

A flask was placed in Fleur’s hand. She looked at it then took a sip. It burned a bit, but felt good.

“Thank you Harry” Fleur said.

“Anything for a friend” Harry said flashing a smile.

“Why aren’t you over there?” Fleur asked.

“Molly was getting on me for not being married and she was ‘subtly’ hinting that Ginny was still available” Harry said.

“But I thought Ginny was hard a work with her career as Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies?” Fleur asked.

“She is and we’ve already talked about us getting back together and decided not to and it’s not something we plan on changing. The war changed us too much for us to pick back up where we had left off” Harry said, “plus, what I heard is Gin is seeing Colin since he had become the Harpies main photographer.”

“And Molly doesn’t know this?” Fleur asked.

“Oh, she knows, but won’t accept reality” Harry said.

Fleur shook her head.

“Hey, is there room for one more?”

Penny came up to Harry and Fleur.

“Not at all Penny, come join in” Harry said.

Fleur nodded.

Penny smiled. She was married to Percy though there were times she questioned her decision since he hadn’t changed much. Sure, he apologized and was accepted back into the redhead brood, but he was still the same brown-nosing position climber. There weren’t any plans for children since Percy was too busy with work. Penny would like to have children, but Percy was never around to even get things going for them.

So the three stood watching the redhead brood having fun. Hermione wasn’t there since she decided to celebrate Christmas with her parents this year. Harry had the option of going with Hermione, but he stupidly decided not to and he regretted the decision. At least with the Grangers they didn’t ask him questions and wonder when he was going to get married and all that.

“Do you think they even remember that we’re still here?” Penny asked.

“No, we could leave and they’d never know I think” Fleur said.

“Hm that’s actually not a bad idea” Harry said as he rubbed his chin.

Fleur kept sipping from the flask liking the alcohol. It gave her a nice buzz. She then handed it to Penny and she took her sips. She then passed it to Harry for his sips. The three were slowly getting intoxicated, but not enough to lose all reason.

“Percy and I haven’t had sex in more than four months” Penny said out loud.

“What, how, why?” Fleur asked a bit surprised hearing Penny say this.

“He’s always too busy in the Ministry. I barely see him sometimes. It’s downright frustrating. I am getting tired of my fingers and toys I have” Penny said.

Fleur wrapped an arm around Penny comforting her.

“I am so sorry” she said.

“Yeah, what about you Fleur?” Penny asked.

“What about me?” Fleur asked.

“Sex, with Bill” Penny said.

“Ah yes, well, it is kind of hard to do anything with two kids in the house. They seem to have a radar or something that knows when Bill and I want alone time and they interrupt us” Fleur said with a sigh.

Harry felt uncomfortable listening to this. He felt he should leave and let these two have some girl talk, but as he turned to leave Fleur hooked his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going Harry?” the French Veela asked.

“Um, well,” Harry said.

“Oh Harry, we’re sorry for making you uncomfortable. Hey Fleur, maybe we should make him comfortable” Penny suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh yes, I believe you’re right Penny. Lets” Fleur said with a smirk.

Harry blinked not sure what they were talking about.

/Scene Break/

What Harry found himself in was a sandwich of the hot flesh kind. Harry was thrusting in and out rubbing his hard cock against not only Penny and Fleur’s clits, but their gushing slits as well. The two girls were making out with each other hotly as their hands roamed each other’s bodies.

“Oh gods, this was what I needed” Penny moaned.

“Yes, me too” Fleur moaned as her fingers plucked Penny’s nipples.

“Oh, you bitch” Penny said.

“What are you going to do?” Fleur taunted.

Penny got back at Fleur by bending her head down and suckling on Fleur’s flawless tits. Even after having kids the twin globes of flesh had lost nothing and were still as perky and firm as before. Thanks due to Veela blood and magic.

“Oh, oh, oh” Fleur moaned as she began to babble in French.

Harry finally groaned as he sprayed his seed all over Fleur and Penny’s pussies. The two girls felt Harry's hot seed on their hot boxes.

“I want him first” Penny said.

“Very well, but you have to eat me” Fleur said.

Penny nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed a bit since it seemed he had no say in the arrangements, but he didn’t say a thing since he was getting free sex really. Why the hell would he complain? He was still hard even from coming before.

So they got into position. Penny laid down with Fleur straddling Penny’s head. Harry pierced Penny’s pussy. She moaned as she was getting filled by Harry.

 _Fucking shit, he’s so much bigger and better than Percy ever is or will be_ she thought.

Fleur grounded her quim on Penny’s mouth feeling her friend’s tongue tickle the inside of her hot box. She moaned as she rode Penny’s face. Her hands playing with her tits as she enjoyed herself.

Harry groaned and grunted as he was thrusting in and out of Penny’s juicy cunt. It felt so good and tight. She was right when she said she and Percy hadn’t had sex in ages really. But he had ended the drought for her. He had a firm grip on her hips as he pumped in and out hard then he shifted to a much slower pace to just drive Penny crazy.

Penny’s cries were muffled as Fleur’s quim was smothering her face. But she kept munching away at the half Veela. Fleur rocked her hips back and forth relishing all the pleasure she was receiving from Penny.

“Oh Penny” the  French half Veela cried as she came.

Penny almost drowned in Fleur’s release.

Harry was now slamming in and out of Penny’s pussy as he felt it spasm around his length. Penny was orgasming and she was howling loudly. Fleur had removed herself as Penny erupted.

“OH MY GOD!” Penny shouted.

Harry groaned as he let loose his seed deep inside Penny. He then pulled out and laid on his back gasping for air. His dick soft from its exertion. But he didn’t have much time to recover as Fleur slid towards him.

“It’s my turn Harry darling” Fleur purred.

“A moment Fleur, give me a moment” Harry said breathing hard as he did his best to regain his strength for another round.

“No rest for the weary Harry” Fleur said as her hands stroked his slicked up cock. Getting him hard once again.

Harry groaned as his body responded to Fleur’s ministrations. Once at full mast again Fleur mounted him lowering her needy slit swallowing all of Harry's rod. Harry groans as he feels her tightness.

“Shit Fleur, how are you so still so tight after two kids?” Harry asked.

“One of the benefits of having Veela blood Harry” Fleur said.

Harry groaned as Fleur began to ride him.

Fleur’s sweat slicked blond hair flew back and it just made her more beautiful in a very erotic way. Her perfect breasts jiggling and swaying with every move she made. She grounded her mound every time she was at full descend and would raise herself til only the tip of Harry's member was inside her then slid all the way down.

“It’s been so long Harry, so long. I feel so alive, so, so alive” Fleur cried.

Penny laid there watching this and couldn't help, but get aroused. She never thought of herself of having a voyeur fetish, but damn this was incredibly hot.

Harry though wasn’t idle. He let his hands do his talking as they roamed and caressed Fleur’s hot sweaty body. He took the utmost care and didn’t leave a piece of hot flesh untouched. Fleur’s body thrummed under Harry's caresses. He sure knew how to touch her. More-so than Bill really. Harry's hands then reached Fleur’s breasts and squeezed them, cupped them, used his thumbs to work her hard nipples. All of this drove Fleur closer and closer to orgasm.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god” Fleur moaned as she came.

Harry sat up and began to feast on Fleur’s tits and this just prolong Fleur’s orgasm. It took all of Harry's will not to come so soon. He wanted more of Fleur before he came. Fleur was breathing hard, unable to keep her pace and Harry pushed her down still attached to her. He then took over pumping in and out of her.

Fleur wiggled and writhed on the bed as her hands fisted the sheets. It was so amazing. Harry was an incredible lover.

Harry gave out a loud grunt as he came, his seed spilling inside Fleur’s channel. He then pulled out spent.

“Well ladies, I think this has been a very productive Christmas” he said tiredly.

“Mmm yeah, we should do it again for new years” Penny said.

Fleur let out a sound in agreement of this proposal.

Harry sighed and wondered if he would be able to recover for New Year’s since it looked like the two wanted more now.

 

 

**End**


	232. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: third and final holiday chap.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 232: Hannah Abbott**  
  
---  
  
Hannah had a bright smile on her face. She was so happy. Christmas would soon be here and she felt like she was a child again. The magic of the season had filled her soul inside and out.

“Hannah, what have been smoking?” her best friend Susan asked.

“I’m not high Sue, I am just happy” Hannah said.

Susan shook her head as she watched her friend dance and hum. Hannah was decorating her apartment for the holidays. Susan had stopped by to visit her friend and ended up getting roped into the decorating craze. Christmas music was playing happily as Hannah decorated and Susan was stringing popcorn.

“Why am I stringing popcorn, Hannah?” Susan asked.

“Because I want some old fashion Christmas along with the new stuff” Hannah said.

“Okay, but why not just use magic?” Susan asked as she pulled out her wand.

“Put that wand away Bones” Hannah said as she swatted her friend’s hand with a spatula.

“Ouch, what the heck Hannah, and where the heck did you get the spatula from?” Susan asked as she nursed her injured hand.

“I carry it around just in case I have to use it. And no magic, it ruins the fun” Hannah said as she put the spatula back in her pocket.

Susan grumbled a bit as she went back to stringing popcorn. This was so not her definition of fun.

“Fun, yeah right. This as much as fun as a toothache” she muttered.

A knock on the door had Hannah bouncing to open it. What appeared was a big tree.

“Hey Hannah, a little help?” 

Susan knew that voice. It was Harry's. She turned and saw Harry hauling in a Christmas tree with Hannah directing him.

“Hannah, you made Harry get your tree for you” Susan said appalled.

“Well I have to decorate and knew I wouldn’t have time and Harry volunteered to help me since he knows what I wanted in a tree” Hannah said defending herself.

“It was no problem at all Susan” Harry said.

Susan shook her head as she kept stringing popcorn.

Hannah was still directing Harry and actually using her spatula to point where Harry needed to position the tree. Harry finally got it where Hannah wanted it. She smiled and nodded.

“Thank you so much Harry” she said as she pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Harry smiled. He loved Hannah’s hugs. They weren’t smothering like Molly’s nor would you fear your back breaking from her embraces either. They were kind of like Hermione's hugs minus the way she seems to launch herself at you like a missile. There was a very Hannah Abbott kind of touch to it. And that Abbott touch always made it feel real good. You always felt so warm and comforted when you go one of Hannah’s hugs. Like being enveloped in a soft warm comforting cocoon.

“Come on, I made some Christmas cookies and you can have some” Hannah said.

“What about me?” Susan whined.

“Finish the popcorn then you can have some” Hannah said in a motherly tone.

Susan just grumbled as she kept working.

Harry looked at Susan with an amused expression. He had never seen Susan look so petulant before. He followed Hannah into her kitchen and got some Christmas cookies and milk. He took a bite and closed his eyes to enjoy it.

“Hannah, you’re a natural baker. These are the best” Harry commented.

Hannah’s face went red at the compliment. Susan saw this and smirked. Perhaps she’s found some ammunition on her best friend. Yes, this could be interesting indeed. She’d need to listen closely and observe them.

“Why haven’t you ever thought of starting up a bakery Hannah?” Harry asked as he kept munching away at his personal plate of cookies.

“It’s, just, well, I am kind of scared to really” Hannah as she looked down and was drawing circles on the countertop with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

“But why, I am sure you’d be a hit” Harry said.

“I guess I just don’t have the courage or confidence to do something like that” Hannah said softly.

Harry brought his hand up and tipped Hannah’s head up by her chin using two of his fingers. Hannah was now staring into Harry's brilliant green eyes and all brain function ceased.

“Hannah, Hannah, hey, anyone there, Hannah?” Harry asked as he waved a hand in front of his friend’s face.

Susan smirked as she watched the scene. Oh yes, so much teasing she will be doing to her best friend when there was time. _That’ll teach Abbott to make me stringing popcorn. Darn it, why am I still doing this?_

Hannah finally snapped out her trance blushing a pretty pink.

“Sorry” she muttered.

“It’s alright, you’re very cute blushing like that” Harry said.

This just increased Hannah’s blush.

“Hey Hannah” Harry said.

“Um, yes?” Hannah asked.

“Uh, look up” Harry said.

Hannah did and gasped loudly. Above them was a piece of mistletoe floating above their heads. Hannah turned her head and saw Susan smiling at her. Hannah just knew her best friend had something to do with the floating mistletoe.

“Hannah” Harry said.

Hannah turned her head back and before she even had time to react Harry's lips were on hers. She was at first stunned then that melted as she kissed back before Harry could pull away.

Susan smiled as she watched the two kiss. She knew that it was a brilliant idea to float that piece of mistletoe above them. But why the hell is she still stringing popcorn?

 

 

**End**


	233. Greengrass Sisters 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: my first set of chaps in 2015, yay! Okay this the sequel to my Greengrass Sisters way, way back in chapter 141. I know, I know I took a long time to get back to this, but I forgot about it til now. Anyway, if you need a bit of a refresher read chapter 141 then come back to this one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 233: Greengrass Sisters 2**

“Fuck, I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. I’m so wet, I’m soaking” Astoria said.

“You’re just damn horny Story that’s all” Daphne said with a roll of her eyes.

“No, I am not” Astoria said vehemently.

Daphne did a patented Greengrass eyebrow raise at her sister.

“I am not, just scared and a bit excited” Astoria said.

Again Daphne just looked at her sister.

“Fine, I am horny, but also those other two too. How did Harry get this done?” Astoria asked.

“He won’t tell me, but it had to take some planning though, plus only a lion would be this bold to think of this” Daphne said.

The two sisters were making their way down to the Great Hall. It was the middle of the night and they had to sneak through the corridors quietly making sure to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. So far they have been successful.

“Right, here we are” Daphne said.

They entered the Great Hall to find Harry sitting on the golden throne Dumbledore usually sat during feasts and meals.

“Ah Daph, Story. You made it. Come, the feast is about to begin” Harry called with his voice sounding just like the old wizard.

The two sisters made it to the staff table and then Harry patted the armrests and the two Greengrass sisters climbed on the armrests. That’s when they began to vibrate. Daphne and Astoria gasped at the new sensations. They grounded their hot damp mounds onto the vibration wanting more and more of it. Harry grinned as he increased the buzzing. This had the two girls moan and pant up a storm. He watched their face contorted in sheer ecstasy.

Astoria’s eyes were closed as she rubbed her pelvis hard into her armrest focusing on her pleasure. While Daphne was holding the vibrating armrest with all of her might as she rode it. She was rocking back and forth as her face shifted from pure bliss to agonized pleasure.

“HARRY!” the Greengrass sisters cried as they came over the armrests soaking not only their panties, but the golden armrests too.

They were breathing hard after their orgasms. They had never come like that before, ever. Their eyes locked down and saw Harry had relieved himself of his pants and boxers with his cock standing up proud, tall and thick.

“MINE!” the two sisters screamed.

Daphne won and she yanked her soiled knickers off tossing them away. She then climbed on top of Harry and impaled herself on his rod. Astoria pouted at this.

“No fair” she said.

Harry just chuckled.

“No need to pout Story, I always have more than enough to go around” Harry said as he caressed Astoria’s cheek.

Astoria sighed as she felt Harry stroke her cheek in a loving way.

Daphne kept riding Harry like a genuine cowgirl. She had a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep her balance as she raised and lowered herself on Harry's lap. With a flick of his hand Harry removed Daphne’s clothes revealing her jiggling assets. Harry then moved his hands and put them to good use. He squeezed the perfect twin melons. Daphne moaned as she threw her head back.

“Yes Harry, oh Harry” she cried.

Astoria was getting restless as she removed her clothes with her wand since doing it herself would’ve taken too long. She then began to fondle herself with one hand as the other tickled her ripe peach. What she didn’t know was Harry had also activated something special for her. A protruding rod emerged from the armrest and pushed into her pussy.

The younger Greengrass sister gasped as she felt the cool metal penetrate her. She then moaned as it began to pump in and out of her as it vibrate. It wasn’t as big as Harry's cock, but it was nicely sized.

“Oh gods yes” Astoria cried as she threw her head back.

Harry took notice of this and smirked. He so loved magic. He then turned his attention back to Daphne, who was still vigorous riding him. He moved a hand down and found Daphne’s clit and began to rub it. This set Daphne off.

“OH MERLIN!” she screamed.

As Daphne was orgasming Astoria was getting fucked by the gold phallus. It was pumping in and out of her as it vibrated. It was driving Astoria crazy as she came too.

“OH GODS!” she yelled.

Harry stroked Daphne’s back as she was coming down from her orgasm. He began to move his hips and Daphne let out little whimpers and moans.

“Harry” she whined.

“I haven’t come yet Daph, unless you want me to fill Story instead” Harry said as he slowed his hip thrusts.

“NO! Mine” Daphne cried out as she began to help Harry in his endeavor to come.

Astoria was still out of it as the golden vibrating phallus kept its thrusting in and out of her. Mini-orgasms were blowing through her one after another like machine gun going off.

Daphne kept going as she used her PC muscles to milk Harry of his load.

“Come for me Harry, come. I want your seed in me” she panted.

Harry dipped his head down and began to lavish attention on her sweaty bosom. Daphne moaned as she felt Harry's tongue and teeth attack her teats.

“Oh Harry” Daphne cried.

Finally Harry fired off his load deep into Daphne she let out a joyful cry as she came again.

Astoria’s pleasurable torture ended and she was left resting leaning her back against the backrest. Harry let Daphne rest then he gently pulled her off his lap. He laid Daphne down and then picked Astoria up. He lowered down onto his semi-hard cock. Astoria moaned as she was being filled.

“Oh Harry, fill me up baby” the younger Greengrass moaned.

“Every inch” Harry said as he kissed her.

Astoria moaned as she kissed Harry back. Then they began to work. And with renewed energy Astoria bounced up and down on Harry's lap as Harry played with her nubile body. Harry's hands rubbed Astoria’s ass then moved to her hips then slowly up her sides barely missing her breasts, which made Astoria whimper. Then he moved his hands down to the twin mounds and tweaked her hard nipples. Astoria cried out as the pain mixed with pleasure. Then Harry spun her around so she was in a reverse cowgirl as he kept up his pumping and playing with her tits.

“Look out Story. Imagine this place full of students, watching me fuck you right here” Harry whispered into Astoria’s ear.

This was getting Astoria off as she thought of every student watching her getting fucked right here. She closed her eyes as the scene played in her mind. Oh god, she came.

Harry grinned as he felt Astoria’s pussy clench around him. He knew just how to get her to come.

Daphne watched as one hand went to her pussy and the other fondled her tit. It was so erotic to watcher her sister getting fucked by the same guy who had fucked moments ago.

Harry kept going then felt his balls tighten and he fired his load deep inside Astoria. Astoria sighed as she felt Harry's seed spill inside her.

Harry then pulled Astoria off and looked at Daphne.

“Come here, and sit down. Have Astoria sit on top of you, but make sure both of your pussies are exposed” he said.

“How Harry, there’s no way” Daphne said as her mind tried to figure out what Harry wanted.

“Use magic” Harry said.

Daphne just nodded. She knew a few spells that would do what Harry wanted. So she had Astoria move and she sat down on the golden throne then applying a sticking charm to her abdomen she then stuck her sister’s ass to her abs with Astoria’s legs draped them over her with Astoria’s feet on the outside of hers. She then spread her legs wide, which spread her sister’s too. Their sopping pussies exposed to Harry.

Harry grinned as he nodded, pleased with the position the Greengrass sisters were in. He then got his own wand out and cast a spell he found in the restricted section of the library. The spell split his cock so there was two of them joined at the base.

“Harry, what the hell?” Astoria asked as she saw the new appendage.

Daphne just stared with her mouth agape.

“Something I found” Harry said.

“Are you sure it’s within the rules?” Daphne asked.

“Yup, I checked” Harry said.

He then moved to the sisters with his dual cock bouncing. He then inserted himself into Daphne and Astoria at the same time.

The sisters moaned loudly as they were both penetrated.

Harry groaned as he felt both pussies from his cocks. _Shit, the book didn’t say anything about this_ he thought.

Daphne and Astoria moaned as they were both getting fucked by Harry at the same time. They didn’t think it was possible, but they had forgotten that when it came to Harry nothing was impossible really.

Harry kept going sawing in and out of both Greengrass sisters’ hot wet boxes. He marveled at how different they felt though at the same time they felt the same too. Astoria was just a bit tighter than her big sister, but Daphne made up for that with using her inner muscles to flex and squeeze him. Yup, he was getting the best of both worlds right now.

“Play with your sister’s tits Daph, play with them” Harry commanded.

Daphne brought her hands up and cupped Astoria’s jiggling breasts. She tweaked the hard nipples, cupped and squeezed them. Astoria moaned as she felt her sister molest her. It felt so, so naughty. It was too much. The feeling of both of them getting fucked simultaneously and from the act of taboo they were committing too. She then began to lick and suck Astoria’s neck and earlobe.

“Oh Daph, shit that feels so good, more sissy, more. Feeling your baby sister up” Astoria cried.

“I am Story, I am, Merlin you have such a lovely body. I so want to fuck it” Daphne purred into her sister’s ear.

The sisters were getting so aroused by their little act of incest that they couldn’t hold themselves back any longer.

“DAPHNE/ASTORIA!” they cried as came.

Harry groaned as he tried to fight back from coming, but he was failing due to unable to handle the amount of pleasure he was feeling with his two cocks pounding in and out of the Greengrass sisters.

“Shit, here it comes girls” he cried.

Harry's seed dumped into both girls’ pussies. Another special effect of the spell Harry had used on his cock was when he split them into two individual cocks it didn’t just split his semen in half it doubled it so both member shot the same normal load like when he comes with just his usual single dick.

_~~Getting fucked in Dumbledore’s Golden Throne in the Great Hall (double bonus points for threesome)~~ _

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. Hoped you liked the new twist I added in. I just thought of it and decided this would be a good one to try it out in. Hopefully my next installment of this won’t take as long for me to do.**


	234. Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 234: Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott**

“Susan, I love you with all my heart, but are you out of your mind?” Harry asked.

Susan was sitting cuddled up in Harry’s lap. The two were enjoying some time together since they didn’t have too much of it since they were quite busy with their jobs. This is when she decided to drop a bomb on her boyfriend of eight months. What she did was suggest Harry go out with her best friend Hannah.

“I am not Harry. Hannah needs this” Susan said.

“Sue, what you’re asking is insane you know” Harry said.

“So, we’ve never had a normal relationship Harry” Susan said.

Harry had to admit that Susan was right about this. Harry first asked Susan out during a take down of a Death Eater base. Their first date was an undercover mission as a couple to infiltrate another DE base. Their first kiss happened during that same mission when they were captured and were awaiting to be rescued. A lot of their firsts in their relationship weren’t the normal typical kinds. But this was out there different.

“Okay Sue, I’m going to humor you. Tell me why Hannah needs this” Harry said.

“Well, Hannah has told me a lot about her love life. You know she and I have lunch every day whenever we can” Susan said.

Harry nodded.

“Anyway, during one of our lunch talks Hannah told me how miserable she was doing in love. Her relationship with Ernie had fizzled out when she found out he was doing a clerk in his department” Susan said.

Again Harry nodded since he remembered hearing that through the D.A. grapevine. Every member of the D.A. still kept in touch with each other since they all went through a life altering even of the second war and they all bonded in a way that like a platoon of soldiers bonded during combat.

“And since then Hannah has sworn off dating for a while, but had gotten back into it and found that she can’t find a guy who wants to go out with her just for her. Every guy she kind of had a first date with would edge away when she brings up her fighting in the war. It’s like they are afraid of her when Hannah is the kindest girl I know” Susan said.

Harry sighed.

“Please Harry, do this for me” Susan pleaded as she put on her puppy-dog eyes.

Harry groaned as he closed his eyes trying his hardest not to fall for the most effective ploy ever.

“The last time you said that and I ended up saying yes I wound up at a Lilith Fair Concert” Harry said.

“Oh come on, you liked it” Susan said with a smile.

Harry gave Susan a look.

“Fine, but please Harry. This isn’t just for me, but for Hannah as well. Just to give her some confidence” Susan said.

“Fine” Harry said with a sigh.

Susan squealed and pulled Harry into a deep kiss which led to some very amorous playing on the couch.

/Scene Break/

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Hannah exclaimed.

“Geez, no need to shout Hannah” Susan said as her ears rang from Hannah’s shout.

“I am sorry Sue, but how am I supposed to take it when my best friend set me up on a date. And not just any date, but a date with their own boyfriend. It’s insane” Hannah said waving her arms like a maniac.

“Hannah, you’re attracting attention” Susan said calmly as she sipped her tea.

Hannah noticed all the looks she was getting and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. Only Susan could get her to act so out of character for herself. She was usually so calm, pleasant and cheerful. But Susan could make her throw all of that out the window. It was those times she wondered why Susan was her best friend when Susan could cause her to pull her hair out.

“I can get my own dates Sue” she said in a low hiss.

“I know you can, but why don’t you let Harry help you give you a confidence boost” Susan said.

Hannah pouted and sighed.

“Fine” she said.

Susan just smiled.

/Scene Break/

Hannah was very nervous. She fidgeted and tugged on her clothes. Why oh why did she agree to this? Oh yeah, Susan is the devil. That had to be the only reasonable explanation. She heard a knock on the door and she took a deep breath and went to get it, stopping to give herself one last look-see in the nearby mirror. She then got the door and found Harry standing there.

“Hey Hannah, you ready to go?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, sure” Hannah said.

They headed out and Harry led to her a restaurant he knew of. He had made a reservation beforehand and they were lead to their table. Once seated they looked over their menus.

“Look Hannah, I know this wasn’t something that you wanted, but, well, you and I both know Sue means well” Harry said.

“Yeah, I know” Hannah sighed, “I just sometimes wished she minded her own business. I swear she is sometimes worse than my own mother.”

Harry chuckled.

“What’s so funny Harry?” Hannah asked.

“Oh, nothing” Harry said with a smile.

But Hannah’s curiosity was getting the better of her.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Well, I find it funny since during the war you were nicknamed Mother Puff. Since you always took care of everyone and wanted to make sure they were alright” Harry said.

Hannah blushed. She completely forgot that nickname. During the war she worked under Pomfrey in healing the injured that came in after a mission. She had a very, very good bedside manner and was loved by all who had been under her care.

“So what have you been up to lately?” Harry asked.

“Oh, well, I’ve been working as a healer, but that’s all. Nothing else of interest” Hannah said.

Harry nodded.

“What about you Harry?” Hannah asked.

“Oh, you know the usual. Dodging the press. Enjoying life” Harry said.

Hannah smiled. She was happy that Harry was more relaxed. She remembered during the war how tense Harry was even when he and Susan started going out. Harry was always so stressed with being the leader of the war and the weight of knowing he was the one that could end it once and for all.

The two enjoyed the evening together chatting and having a nice meal. Hannah tried to avoid the dessert cart, but Harry knowing her so well had the waiter push right up to their table so Hannah could choose what she wanted.

“I hate you Harry” Hannah said with no heat in her voice.

“And why’s that Hannah?” Harry asked.

“You know my weakness to sweets. I am going to be as big as a whale” Hannah said.

“Hannah, I love all the curves you have” Harry said.

Hannah blushed brightly at this. She knew she wasn’t like most girls with the perfect bodies. She was what some considered pleasantly plump. She had some curves, but she wasn’t big at all. The roundness in her face always gave a cheery warm disposition that everyone loved and would hate to see go if Hannah ever went on a extreme weight loss regiment.

After paying the bill they left with Hannah on Harry's arm. She was humming and on cloud nine from the great meal and company she had tonight.

“Want me to walk you home?” Harry asked.

“Mmmm, yes Harry” Hannah murmured.

So Harry got Hannah home and at her doorway they looked at each other.

“I had a lovely time Harry” Hannah said.

“Me too Hannah, we should do it again some time” Harry said.

“Yeah, yeah we should” Hannah said with just a hint of hesitancy in her voice.

“Hannah?” Harry asked.

“Yes Harr-” She was cut off as Harry kissed her. She was so shocked that she didn’t respond. Harry then pulled away and left whistling. Hannah stood there completely shocked. She closed the door still stunned.

Standing in the hall a figure revealed themselves. They had been following Harry and Hannah the entire night. 

“I am so glad I ‘borrowed’ Harry's cloak here. Oh, I think a Lady Black is a coming” Susan giggled.

 

 

**End**


	235. Pomona Sprout

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I know I’ve never done a Sprout M chap ever in this series. So here’s it, so please be kind of gentle with it since this is my first one and I am not too sure of it like my many others. Oh, I may have changed some things from her appearance in the canon to go with this story.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 235: Pomona Sprout**

The smell of the Mediterranean Sea air hit Pomona’s nose as she inhaled. It was thrilling to be out of the damp and cold Scotland grounds.

“Enjoying yourself professor?”

Pomona turned her head and smiled.

“Mr. Potter, you’re no longer a student of mine. You don’t need to call me professor any more” she said.

“Then you don’t need to keep calling me Mr. Potter any more either, Pomona” Harry said.

“Touché, Harry” Pomona said.

She went back looking at the marvelous view on the ship they were on. The blue-green colored water and the fresh air really invigorated her. She was wearing much lighter clothing than she was used to, which consisted of a dress made of a light breathy fabric in a light yellow color. She then felt Harry's hands on her hips.

“Harry, we’re in public” Pomona said turning her head back.

“Don’t care” Harry said and kissed her.

Pomona moaned as she kissed Harry back.

Now you might be wondering how this ever happened. Well, it happened one day with Harry having a detention with Pomona. He was helping her organize some new plants that had just come in. Now usually she’d have some of her house or even Neville helping her, but her house was busy and Neville was enjoying broom closet with his new girlfriend Luna. So it was Harry due to getting into trouble with Malfoy and Snape lurking in the dark waiting to pounce, but Pomona was there too and sprung into action saving Harry from an evening with Lord Grease. She also got Malfoy too and he was spending time with Filch even after Snape tried to get Malfoy’s detention.

It was a whole big hoopla, but Dumbledore’s rule of staff member can’t interfere with another’s punishment of a student or this case students worked in favor of Harry this time. Mainly since it was usually Snape catching Harry and punishing him and McGonagall couldn’t do a thing. This time it had changed with Snape unable to do a thing since Pomona caught and punished Malfoy.

So Harry was working with Pomona when one of the plants she was tending to rose up and spat out a dart that his her neck. Pomona gasped as she ripped the dart out of her neck, but was already feeling the effects of whatever toxin was in the dart. She cursed herself for being so careless and also for not categorizing this plant yet. She had no idea what it did since it had just recently arrived without much info on it.

“Professor, are you alright?” Harry asked worriedly.

An overwhelming lust came over the Pomona and she couldn’t control herself. She lunged at Harry knocking him to the ground. Without even giving him time to react she removed her clothes and Harry's. Now Pomona wasn’t as big as she looked. It was due to the frumpy robes she wore. She tended to be outdoors more and the Scotland high grounds weren’t always the warmest place to be. So she always wore layers upon layers and that gave her the look of being big. In actuality she was just pleasantly plump with curves in all the right places.

Pomona grounded her dripping pussy on Harry's dick getting it nice and hard as well as quite shiny too. Once hard she impaled herself on Harry and cried out loudly. It vibrated the windows of the greenhouse. She then began to ride Harry for all he was worth and then some. It was glorious having sex again.

It had been so long since she had sex and she couldn’t even remember when the last time really. But feeling Harry's lovely cock buried deep inside her felt so good. It stretched her unused pussy walls.

“Professor, fuck, professor” Harry groaned as his instincts took over and his hips raised and lowered in time to Pomona’s bounces.

“Yes Mr. Potter, oh gods, fuck” Pomona moaned feeling Harry bury himself deeper inside her.

Harry finding the strength sat up and then pushed Pomona down on the ground without even removing himself from inside her. He began to pump in and out of her as his hands went to her hefty bosom, which was a juicy D and didn’t have a sag on them at all. Her nipples were hard and big and just begging for Harry's mouth. Pomona moaned loudly as Harry suckled her teats.

“Mr. Potter, oh yes Mr. Potter. Fuck me, fuck me. Plow me all the way!” she cried out.

Harry groaned as he fired off his load into her.

Pomona sighed as she felt Harry's seed sloosh inside her. But she wasn’t sate yet. The effects of whatever was in that dart was still affecting her. She pushed Harry off and got up. She then went to the side of the greenhouse and stuck her ass out.

“Fuck me” she commanded.

Harry obeyed getting up and walking over. He plunged his still hard shiny cock back inside Pomona’s cunt. Pomona moaned as Harry was back inside her. Harry pushed her into the bank of windows, her nipples rubbing against the cool glass.

“Oh gods, oh, oh, oh. Yes Mr. Potter, yes. Fuck, fuck. Keep going, fuck me. More, I want more” Pomona yowled like a bitch in heat.

Harry kept going thrusting in and out. He moved a hand between Pomona and the glass and found her clit. He then began to stroke the nub and this set Pomona off.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Pomona screamed.

This rattled the windows.

Harry kept going thrusting in and out like a piston. Pomona’s head was spinning in ecstasy as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. She was tiring since she hadn’t such physical exertion in a long time. Finally in the knick of time for Pomona since she was at her limit Harry climaxed inside her. He was wiped and pulled out. He stumbled back and a hand finding a table he rested against it.

Pomona stayed against the bank of windows panting. He knees trembling then finally giving out as she slid down to the floor. She moaned as her nipples slid down the panes of glass. There was silence as the two regained their breath and composure.

“Professor, what was that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, but I think we’re done for today. You may go Mr. Potter” Pomona said wiping the sweat from her brow and realizing she just had sex with a student.

Harry just nodded.

Days later and soon Harry and Pomona’s illicit relationship really started. Pomona couldn’t help herself. She knew it was so wrong, but it felt so right too. She was addicted to Harry's cock. So she did all she could to get Harry alone from detention to keeping him after class to asking him to come to the greenhouses after classes were done. She had some very private ‘study’ sessions with Harry at night too.

It was later after Harry graduated that they were able to have a more public relationship. They just fudged when they fell for each other. Didn’t want it to come out that they started while he was still a student and she his teacher.

They were now enjoying their relationship by Harry taking Pomona out on a cruise. Where we are now.

Pomona moaned as she felt Harry's hands slip under and into her light dress she was wearing. He found she wasn’t wearing any panties at all.

“Naughty, naughty professor” Harry whispered into her ear.

Pomona shivered as she felt Harry's finger trace and tickle her nether region. She was getting so wet now.

“Please, Harry, no teasing me. If you want to fuck me here, then fuck me now” Pomona hissed.

“What the lady wants the lady gets” Harry said as he unzipped his pants and fished his hard cock out. He then lifted the back of Pomona’s dress off and pulled her hips back so she was bending over gripping the railing. He shoved all the way in filling Pomona. Pomona gasped loudly. Harry held her hips as he began to pump in and out of her.

“Oh Harry, yes Harry, fuck me. Fuck me” Pomona moaned as her grip on the railing tightened.

“Shit, you’re so tight Pomona, I can’t believe how tight you are” Harry groaned.

“Only for you Harry” Pomona said grinning as she clenched her PC muscles.

Harry groaned as he kept thrusting away. His hands moved up from Pomona’s hips to her jugs and pulled the top part of her dress down playing with her now exposed breasts.

“Harry, someone will see” Pomona moaned.

“Let them, let them know you’re mine” Harry said as he licked Pomona’s ear.

Pomona shivered as she came. The feeling of being so exposed, to the possibility to being caught. It excited her so much that she hit her peak.

“OH GOD!” she cried out.

Harry groaned, but held out. He wanted to go a bit longer before coming. So after he calmed down a bit he began his pumping once more. Pomona groaned. Oh god, she loved a young man and their stamina. Harry kept going til he blew his see deep inside Pomona and she came again. She was left panting hard as Harry pulled out of her and put his spent cock back in his pants. Pomona straightened herself out as she conjured some knickers to wear.

Harry looked at her curious for that action.

“I don’t want your come leaking out of me” Pomona said.

 

 

**End**


	236. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 236: Luna Lovegood**

Luna Delia Lovegood was an odd girl, she knew that herself really. No one needed to tell her what she already knew. She guessed it all really started after she had witnessed her mother’s death when she was just a child. Something that traumatic would leave a big mark on you. Luna was already an intelligent girl that thought outside the box and already had a few eccentricities that even to children her age would consider different. But when her mother died she caved. She became even odder and rather than living she lived through other people. She watched them. Never actually participating in life itself really.

It didn’t help that her father overcome with grief with the death of his wife began to work and practically ignored Luna, which meant she had to rely on herself a lot. But this made Luna grow-up sooner than most. Her only friend, Ginny, had distanced herself from Luna after her mother’s death and that isolation made Luna’s eccentricities grow til she it was natural as breathing to her.

When entering Hogwarts she hoped to have friends, but found bullies instead. Her housemates saw her as odd, different and ridiculed her for it by stealing her things, calling her names. But through all of that Luna ignored them. She figured if she didn’t retaliate then they’d get bored and forget about her. Sadly this didn’t happen.

It wasn’t til her fourth year that she found someone that she could call a friend, her first real friend in  long time. That person was Harry Potter. When she talked to Harry he listened to her without a sneer or a mean thing to say. He seemed fascinated with the creatures she talked about even though his best friend, Hermione Granger, scoffed at them. Harry was sincere and Luna could see that and she was drawn to it. He truly wanted to be her friend and that just warmed her heart and made her want to be the best she could a friend to Harry for accepting her as her. Harry opened her up for the first time in ages.

That’s why she went to help him on that ill-fated mission to the Ministry to save Harry’s godfather. She wanted to help Harry as much as he helped her, she wanted to help her first true friend. Even though in her mind she knew that going to the Ministry was foolhardy.

When Luna found Harry after the whole Ministry thing she did her best to comfort him even though she had no idea how to. She shared her experience in losing a loved one since she figured that Harry’s two best friends wouldn’t really understand him. It was the first time she ever opened up to someone about the death of her mother. It felt good letting out, confiding in someone.

Over that summer Luna kept in constant contact with Harry. Their letters were the most intimate as they both shared their deepest thoughts and feelings. Luna knew that Harry was sharing things with her that not even Hermione knew. She wrote Harry never judging him at all. She just gave her unwavering support of him. It warmed her heart when Harry wrote to her telling her that her letters were the one thing that kept him sane.

When the new year of Hogwarts began Luna decided to take a more active role as Harry’s friend. She wasn’t going to let Harry down at all. Harry trusted her and she wanted to show him that trust wasn’t misplaced. She warned him when she caught wind of Ginny planning on dosing Harry with love potion. Ginny may have been her good friend when they were kids, but Harry was her best friend and she wasn’t going to let Ginny poison Harry.

When the war actually began in earnest Luna was fighting on the front line or helping research to help bring the war to a swifter end. Everything she did was to help Harry.

“Luna, get some rest, you’ve got rings under your eyes” Harry said.

Luna looked up tiredly from the big thick tome she was reading.

“Only a few more pages to go Harry then I’ll quit for the night” she said covering her mouth as she yawned.

“Nope, you’re quitting now” Harry said as he stuck a bookmark in the tome and snapped the book shut.

He then picked Luna up carrying her bridal style. Luna was a light girl as well as petite really. She immediately wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Not sleepy” she mumbled.

Harry chuckled at this.

“Yeah, I’ll believe that. Come on” he said.

He carried Luna from the library and to her room that she was sharing with some of the DA members.

The war had been going on with the Ministry falling to Voldemort. Hogwarts was one of the last strongholds along with Gringotts though it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made his move to attack the goblins.

Harry had Bill trying to talk to the goblins into creating some kind of temporary alliance to fight Voldemort. So far things were still in negotiating period.

But back on their front Harry was more or less leading the war. Dumbledore had been killed by Snape at the end of sixth year. Harry instead of going off with just Hermione and Ron to look for Horcruxes decided he needed more help. He reached out to Luna and she along with the DA came on board.

The DA along with what was left of the disbanded Order of the Phoenix merged to form one unit really. There was arguing over methods of running the war as well as some people (Molly Weasley) not wanting to have kids fight in the war. But in the end the DA won since they had more of the trained fighters than the Order really. This was due to Harry training them that they had more training, but lacked the experience, which the Order gave them.

Harry placed Luna in her bed of the make-shift dorm room that all the research group made.

“Sleep tight Luna” he said.

“Mmm, night Harry” Luna murmured. 

Harry stroked Luna's hair then kissed her forehead. Luna smiled as she felt Harry’s lips touch her forehead. She fell asleep with that smile on her face re-vowing to herself to help Harry before Morpheus took her.

 

 

**End**


	237. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: this one is my Valentine’s Day chap for this series.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 237: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne wasn’t the kind of girl who gushed about what their significant other had done for them. She didn’t go gaga for all the latest fashion trends. She just wasn’t the normal girly girl. Granted, she was more girl than the tomboys. But she just didn’t really understand why other females go all lala-land during this day.

“You look like the Valentines Scrooge, Daphne” Harry commented.

“I am not a Valentines Scrooge, Potter” Daphne snapped.

“No, then why have you glared at the last five couples that have walked passed us?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t glare” Daphne retorted.

“You did” Harry said.

The two were walking down Hogsmeade village as on-duty aurors patrolling the village with Hogwarts students milling about.

“So what” Daphne said as she turned her head away from Harry.

“So, why the Valentines Scrooge?” Harry asked.

“Will you quit calling me that” Daphne hissed.

“I am only calling you that because it’s true” Harry said.

“It is not, and there’s no such thing as a Valentines Scrooge” Daphne said.

“There is, and you’re it” Harry said with an amused smile playing on his lips.

Daphne glared at Harry.

 _Stupid Potter, why does he get under my skin so much_ she thought.

“So are you going to tell me why you’re the Valentines Scrooge?” Harry asked.

Daphne glared at Harry.

“I just don’t understand why us girls, women, go all gaga over this stupid day. It’s nonsense really. Why just one freaking day to show your love to someone. It should be everyday” she fumed, “it’s just a stupid day for people to buy crap that they’ll throw away a couple weeks later. It has no mean at all.”

“Did you have a big dose of negativity with your coffee this morning?” Harry asked.

Daphne glared at Harry.

Harry just smiled at her that made her growl at him.

“So the snake has turned to a tiger?” he remarked.

Daphne grabbed Harry and pulled him to a small alleyway between two shops. She slammed Harry against the wall.

“What is your deal Potter?” she snarled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Harry said as he leaned into Daphne, invading her personal space.

Daphne felt her face and body heat up. She tried to move back, but Harry had wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close.

 _When did Potter do that?_ she thought.

But now she was trapped and as much as she wanted to ignore it her body was reacting to Harry's since they were now pressed against one another’s. Harry's green eyes sparkled and he leaned in and using his other hand he grabbed Daphne’s chin held her head in place. He then closed in and kissed her.

Daphne’s eyes snapped wide and tried to push away, but Harry's arm around her waist kept her locked in. She fought as hard as she could, but there wasn’t really any real fight in her. She succumb to Harry's kiss and began kissing back.

The two made out in the alleyway as Harry's hand that was around her waist snuck under her top and caressed the small of Daphne’s back. Daphne groaned and purred. Harry removed his mouth from Daphne’s and latched onto her neck. Daphne bared her neck out letting Harry have it.

“Oh fuck, Potter” she groaned.

“Really, you want to do it here? You’re a very naughty girl Daphne” Harry said huskily.

Daphne felt her cheeks flame up. That wasn’t what she meant at all.

“No worries, I know better place” Harry whispered in her ear.

Harry then apparated them away and the next thing she knew she was on a bed and naked. She knew Harry had apparated them, but how’d he get her clothes off so fast afterwards.

“Magic” Harry said reading her mind.

Daphne’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t read my mind Potter” she said with a growl.

“Not my fault that you don’t keep your shields up all the time” Harry said.

Daphne was about to retort, but it never left her lips as Harry captured them in another kiss. As they kissed Harry removed his clothes too so their naked bodies were pressed together. Daphne’s body temperature rose feeling Harry's body against her. Her hormones took over, her instincts. She began to grind her wet mound against Harry's pelvis.

“Eager, are we?” Harry asked.

“Just shut up and fuck me Potter” Daphne growled.

As you wish” Harry said.

He then positioned himself and Daphne gasped loudly as she felt Harry's cock enter her. It was so big and thick. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to control the small pains that was occurring due to her tight pussy walls trying to accommodate such a huge phallus.

Harry was patient and gentle and that made all the difference. As soon as Harry was fully inside Daphne he let her get adjust then began to pump in and out slowly.

Daphne let out small moans and cries.

“Potter, fuck, Potter” she muttered.

Harry grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed them. Daphne moaned at this as she felt her rock-hard nipple in Harry's palm and how he rubbed it. She was feeling the amount of pleasure rise and rise inside her.

Never had a guy made her feel like this before. She’s had a few guys before this, but none could make her feel this before. Potter somehow knew how to use her body to get the best results. Then she felt Harry's other hand find her clit and she saw stars.

When she came to Harry was looking down at her.

“Ugh” she groaned.

“And it gets even better” Harry said.

Daphne moaned as Harry began to move again.

 _He made me come by just rubbing my breasts and my clit_ she thought with astonishment. _No man has ever done that. Hell, no guy has made me come like that ever._

Then her mind went blank of thought as it focused on Harry's pumping. The feeling of his hard thick member continuously violating her. She moaned, cried and yearned for more.

“Yes Potter, yes, fuck me. Fuck me good” she urged.

“What the lady wants, the lady gets” Harry panted.

This went on then Daphne exploded again and Harry came too. They laid there with Harry still inside Daphne. Both panting hard. Their bodies slick with sweat.

“So, still a Valentines Scrooge?” Harry asked.

“No, you screwed the Scrooge right out of me” Daphne said.

“I did, did I” Harry said.

“Mmm, but I think I need some more just to make sure all of the Scrooge is screwed out of me” Daphne purred feeling ready for more.

“Yes ma’am” Harry said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I know, I know. That was a very bad and cheesy lines I used, but I felt it worked in this ending. Hoped you liked it and Happy Valentine’s Day to everyone out there.**


	238. Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 238: Pansy Parkinson**  
  
---  
  
Pansy frowned as she watched all the boys gather around the class hottie. They were all talking to her and she was lapping up all the attention they were giving her. This made Pansy feel so very self-conscious since she knew she wasn’t as beautiful as the class beauty. She was very, very plain in comparison. 

“Come on, lets hang out today after school” one of the guys said.

“I’d love to, but I have clean up duty today” the girl said pouting cutely.

“Don’t worry, Parkinson will do it. It’s not like she has anything to do any way” another of the guys said.

Pansy winced at this, but of course they didn’t see it, they never see how their words hurt her.

“Oh, I don’t know” the girl said playing coy.

“Come on, it’ll be fun” the first guy said.

“Alright” the girl said ‘caving in’.

The girl then turned to Pansy. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind” Pansy mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

With that the girl and the group of boys left and as she left she flashed Pansy a smug grin on her face. That was like a final slap in the face for Pansy.

/Scene Break/

Pansy was in the middle of sweeping feeling so depressed. No one would look at her since she wasn’t beautiful. She wasn’t even pretty. She’s heard boys talk about her. Saying that she looked like a pug. Those words really cut deep. The other girls in the class also talked about her behind her back and that just added more sting to the already open wounds. She was never included into things and always felt left out. She was so alone.

“Hey, where is everyone else?”

Pansy looked up to see a boy that she vaguely remembered. He was in her class she thought.

“Oh, they left” she said in a quiet meek tone.

“They left, making you do all the clean up” the boy said with utter surprise.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind” Pansy said softly looking down.

“That’s not right. Making such a pretty girl like you do all the work” the boy said.

Pansy’s cheeks went red hearing this. She had never been called pretty before.

“I’m not pretty at all” she said looking down.

“I disagree” the boy said as he walked over to Pansy.

He took the broom from her hands and tipped her head up. Pansy’s murky brown eyes locked with the boy’s dazzling green ones. It took her breath away.

“Hmm, nope. I don’t see anything, but a very pretty girl in front of me” the boy said as he looked face up and down at every angle.

Pansy was feeling her heart race as she had never been this close to a boy before. Not without them being cruel to her.

“My name is Harry by the way” the boy said flashing her a grin that made Pansy’s heart thump loudly in her ears.

“Hi, my, uh, name, is, uh” Pansy said tongue-tied.

Harry chuckled.

“I know who you are Pansy Parkinson” he said.

“You do?” Pansy asked as she felt her heart skip a beat.

“I do” Harry said softly with a sincere smile on his face.

“Why, why are you here and not with the class beauty?” Pansy asked.

“Why would I want to be with her when I can be here with you?” Harry asked like it was a no-brainer.

“Don’t” Pansy said as tears came to her eyes. She turned her head away losing the connection they had. “I know what I look like, what everyone says about me. I’m plain, some say I look like a pug. I’d look better with a bag over my head since I am not pretty at all.”

Pansy so wanted to cry, but she did her best to hold herself together since she didn’t want to cry in front of Harry. That would mean more teasing later. But what she got was different. She heard a deep sigh and then her head was gently jerked back and her eyes were locked with Harry's again.

“You’re not any of that Pansy. You’re the ugly duckling ready to become a swan, a flower that’s just ready to bloom” Harry said sincerely.

Pansy’s face was bright red by now as she couldn‘t even look at Harry in the face since he was saying things to her that no one has ever said to her before.

“Pansy?” Harry asked softly.

Pansy of course didn’t look Harry in the eye til he once again tipped her head up even as she fought him. But once their eyes met she saw the true honesty in them. Then he moved his face in and Pansy was sure she going to faint. It was so light, just a brush against her lips. It exhilarated her. Then as quickly as it came it was gone and that disappointed her some.

“How about I help you clean up then we can go out somewhere?” Harry suggested.

Pansy just nodded unable to speak since her mind was still reeling from her first kiss she’s ever had.

“Alright my Pretty Blossom, lets get started” Harry said grinning.

Pansy for the first time in her life felt happy.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this one was a bit hard for me to write. Mainly the ending, I had nothing and I had to wrack my brain to come up with something that felt right. This is what came out.**


	239. Fleur Delacour & Nymphadora Tonks

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: I got this idea from** **thealphamale. So thanks for it and I apologize for taking so long to getting to it. This is also a first for me having these two hotties together in one chap. This doesn’t follow canon exactly at all. You see as you read.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 239: Fleur Delacour & Nymphadora Tonks**

Fleur was a nervous wreck. Today was her wedding day, which should be the happiest day of her life, but she couldn’t enjoy it at all since she was so nervous. It made her magic act out and she launched her mother and her future mother in-law out of the tent as they tried to help her. She didn’t know why she was feeling like this. She was marrying Bill and she loved him with all of her heart, but she couldn’t get these feelings of anxiety out of her system.

“Um, Fleur?”

Fleur turned to see Harry poke his head into her dressing tent.

“Oh Harry, what are you doing here?” she asked a bit shocked to see him.

Now Harry and Fleur developed a very strong friendship with each other during the Tri-wizard tournament. They became friends during the whole ‘Weighing of the Wands’ thing. She even helped Harry figure out the tasks since he was getting no help. And in return Harry became Fleur best friend, something she hadn’t had since she hit her Veela maturity. After she reached her Veela maturity all of her female friends parted ways with her due to her attracting all male attention even their own boyfriends or guys they liked.

This left Fleur alone and built up a wall to shield herself from being hurt again. Harry tore that wall down in the only way Harry can by being himself.

“Molly and Appoline asked for me to come in and see how you were doing” Harry said.

“Huh, they are afraid I might blast them so they sent you in as a sacrifice” Fleur sniffed.

“Well, I am so glad I have a use as cannon fodder” Harry said in a sarcastic manner.

Fleur just smiled.

“So what seems to be the problem?” Harry asked.

“I am nervous Harry. So very nervous” Fleur said as she twirled a lock hair around her finger over and over.

“How can you be nervous? You’re getting married. You should be excited” Harry asked.

“I don't know, I just am. I need something to take my mind off this, to relax me” Fleur said.

“Well, um, I’m not sure what I can do to help you” Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Fleur then got a wicked idea. It was so ludicrous and unbelievable.

“Harry, I want you to have sex with me” she said.

“Huh, WHAT!” Harry exclaimed as his eyes bugged out when he processed what Fleur had said to him.

“Please Harry, have sex with me. It will help calm me down” Fleur said.

“But Fleur I can’t, you’re going to get married” Harry argued.

“But I am still a single woman til a ring is put on my finger. This will be our little secret. I won’t tell and I know you won’t tell” Fleur said.

Harry didn’t want to. He was battling within himself really. He wanted to help Fleur in anyway possible since that was just how he was, but having sex with her was extreme for him, in this situation, in his mind. I mean Fleur was going to be married soon. It just wasn’t right.

“Please Harry” Fleur begged.

Harry crumbled. He could never say no. So he sighed as his shoulder sagged, a sign he accepted his fate. Fleur saw this and smiled. She then placed up several charms to give them the max privacy. Wouldn’t want anyone to come in and see them having sex.

They started by kissing and Harry looked dumbfounded on how he was supposed to get Fleur’s dress off. Fleur giggled at Harry's struggle.

“Your laughing isn’t helping” he muttered.

“Sorry Harry, just remove it with magic” Fleur said.

Harry mentally slapped his head for his idiocy. He got his wand out and waved it and Fleur’s dress was removed and neatly placed on the mannequin. His eyes roved up and down Fleur’s flawless body. She had perky high C tits and a smooth shaved mound.

“Harry, come to me” Fleur purred.

Harry walked to Fleur though he wasn’t under her Allure since he was pretty much immune to it. He got on his knees and dove in face-first to her pussy. Fleur gasped as she weaved her fingers through Harry's mess black locks. She didn’t know Harry had such a talent.

“Oh Harry, Harry it feels so good” she cried.

Harry let his tongue pierce inside Fleur’s quim and wiggle around as his nose bumped and rubbed against her clit. He sucked on her pussy lips and this just drove the French Veela crazy. How she was still able to stand she wasn’t sure really.

“Harry” Fleur gasped.

Then Harry pulled out his Parseltongue and that really sent Fleur off. He found that this so-called dark ability did more than talk to snakes. It drove girls crazy. He figured out after testing out on some willing Vipers he knew.

“HARRY!” Fleur screamed as she came.

She fell to the ground and Harry followed with his face still between her legs. Just as her first orgasm subsided another burst through then another and another. It was so continuous that if she wasn’t a Veela she’d have been driven crazy or comatose.

“No more Harry, no more” Fleur panted.

Harry finally removed himself with his face a sheen with Fleur’s juices. Fleur then pulled Harry up and licked his face clean. She purred and murmured as she tasted herself. Harry though was still dressed and that wouldn’t do for Fleur. She wanted to return the favor to Harry.

“Harry sit down” Fleur said.

Harry took the chair that was by Fleur’s make-up table and turned it around and sat in it. His cock at full-mast. Fleur got on her knees and just stared for a couple minutes. She knew there was theories about a wizard’s size of their penis and magical power. Bill was nicely sized so that meant if the theory was true Bill was a powerful wizard in his own right. As for Harry, he was in a league of his own really. So big and thick. Fleur was sure this was the biggest penis she had ever seen and will ever see in her life. Considering she was getting married and Veela take their vows serious meant this was definitely the only time she was going to have some time with this huge beast. So she was going to make the most of it.

She leaned forward sticking out her tongue and began to lick Harry's rod like a popsicle. Harry shuddered and groan as he felt Fleur’s tongue slide up and down his member.

“Shit, Fleur” he murmured.

“I’ve only gotten started Harry” Fleur purred.

She then took Harry's cock head in her mouth and suckled it. She didn’t think she could take the whole thing in her mouth without choking. So she was going to take as much as she could and hand pump the rest of it. But that was for later, she wanted to savor this treat for as long as she could.

Harry sat there with his head hanging back. Fleur sure knew how to suck him so fucking good. He groaned and moaned at Fleur’s superior oral attentions.

“Fleur, I don’t know how long I can last” he groaned.

Fleur pulled her head back as her hand kept pumping.

“No need to hold back Harry, come for me. Come all over me” she said with pure lust coating her face.

“Oh shit, here it goes” Harry announced as he shot his load.

His seed flew through the air landing on Fleur’s face, hair and chest. Fleur moaned as she pumped Harry til he was totally spent then rubbed his come into her skin like it was lotion. She even worked into her hair like shampoo.

“Mmmm, it’s be so long since I got a come rub like this” she murmured.

Harry watched the sight and swore Fleur glowed even more with his come now rubbed into her skin.

“Did you know Harry that some Veela like to use a male’s come as lotion. It makes our skin glow and our hair more luscious than it is usually?” Fleur asked.

Harry shook his head. This was all new info to him.

“It’s one of a Veela’s secrets. No one outside Veela know this. Not even a Veela’s mate get to know this really” Fleur said.

Harry felt like Fleur was telling Harry something, but his big head wasn’t functioning at the moment to process it fully.

Fleur stood up her pussy soaked with her juices. She walked over and straddled Harry and rubbed her quim against Harry's still rock hard member.

“Not many wizards can stay hard like you Harry. It’s theorized that only powerful wizards can remain hard for longer periods of time and have above average stamina” the Veela purred in Harry's ear then nibbled it with her teeth.

Harry groaned as he grabbed Fleur’s hips to still her then he lifted her up and lowered her down letting himself sink into her hot tight velvet channel. Fleur gasped as she threw her head back.

“Oh Harry” she cried.

Harry buried his head into Fleur’s shoulder groaning as he felt her tight love tunnel constrict around his length. It was the tightest, hottest wettest place he’s ever felt.

They stayed like that letting the moment of their union to burn into both of their memories.

“Ride” Harry barked as he smacked Fleur’s plump ass.

Fleur yelped and began bouncing up and down on Harry. Her breasts swaying up and down grazing against Harry's chest. Harry didn’t let Fleur do all the work herself. He thrust up into Fleur every time she descended. They’d moan as their pelvises met.arry

“Wotcher Har- Holy fucking hell!”

Tonks had been asked by the two mothers to check on Harry and Fleur. Tonks had taken down the spells Fleur had put up and walked in on the sight of Harry and Fleur getting it on.

“TONKS!” Harry cried.

Fleur even though in the throes of pure passion had the state of mind to call on her wand and wandlessly summon it to her hand and re-cast her spells for privacy. Which was an amazing feat really to have the sense of mind to do all of that and not to mention to summon her wand like that. That was really unheard of.

“Either you join in or leave” the Veela growled as she glared at the young auror.

Tonks just stood there agape at what she was seeing then shrugged. Since Fleur hadn’t ceased in her movement at all. She was still riding Harry not even giving him time to get a bit soft.

“Why not” she muttered and used her wand to remove her dress, which appeared on a nearby chair folded nicely.

She walked over to the coupling pair and pulled Fleur’s head to hers and kissed the Veela deeply. Tonks liked both guys and girls really. Sure, she still had her sights set on Remus, but since he was being a poopy head at the moment it didn’t mean she should go without.

Harry's cock twitched as he watched Fleur and Tonks make out just inches away from him as Fleur kept riding him.

Tonks let her hands drop down cupping and playing with Fleur’s perfect tits then one hand went further down rubbing her clit. Fleur moaned into Tonks’ mouth trying to warn Tonks and Harry she was going to come.

Harry felt it Fleur’s pussy walls spasm around him and he gritted his teeth to keep from coming. He just barely made it as Fleur came down from her orgasm shuttering.

“My turn now” Tonks said as she lifted Fleur off of Harry.

Fleur pouted since she wasn’t done.

“Holy fucking Merlin” Tonks exclaimed as she saw Harry's dick for the first time.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he” Fleur purred as she got behind Tonks playing with the auror’s tits.

Tonks was getting quite wet as she stared at Harry's shiny cock. Fleur gently pushed Tonks down on her knees and pushed the auror’s head down to Harry's crotch.

“Clean him auror Tonks” Fleur commanded.

Tonks opened her mouth let Harry's member enter. She then wrapped her lips around it and began to suck and lick him clean. Fleur removed her hands from Tonks head and went to explore the rest of Tonks’ firm and tone body. Her long delicate thin fingers danced and traced Tonks’ body sending shivers up the young auror’s spine. Fleur’s hands squeezed and played with Tonks’ tits then one went down and penetrated the auror’s pussy. Tonks’ moaned as she was getting finger banged by Fleur.

“This just an appetizer before Harry fucks you with his cock, Tonks. Then you’ll witness true unadulterated pleasure” Fleur whispered huskily into Tonks’ ear.

This riled Tonks up and she moaned loudly as she came. Her body was bright baby pink from her climax. She had cleaned Harry off completely of Fleur’s juices.

Fleur got Tonks down on the floor and spread her legs.

“Fuck her Harry, fuck her good” she said.

Harry nodded and got on top of Tonks and pierced her. Tonks moaned loudly as her pussy walls expanded to accommodate Harry's dick. It had been so long since she’s had sex really.

“Oh fucking Merlin, he’s so damn big!” she cried.

“Yes, yes he is” Fleur said as she tweaked Tonks’ hard nipples.

Harry was buried deep in his second pussy in not many minutes really. It was amazing. He then began to move and Tonks moaned out her pleasure.

“Oh Harry, damnit, fuck me Harry. Fuck me good and hard. I want it, I need it” she begged.

“You heard the auror, Harry. You never disobey an order” Fleur teased.

Harry began thrust away hard and fast in and out of Tonks. Tonks just cried out for more. Fleur bent her head down to lick and suckle Tonks’ tits.

Tonks’ mind was in a orgasmic maelstrom really. That was the only way she could describe what she was feeling. She had completely forgotten the reason she was asked to come in here in the first place.

Fleur’s blue eyes twinkled as she watched Harry fuck Tonks. She was happy though she wanted Harry to get done with Tonks then he could go back to her. She still wanted his come inside her.

“Shit Tonks, coming” Harry warned.

“In me Harry, in me” Tonks panted.

She felt Harry's seed flood her pussy and this made her climax. Harry pulled out panting hard as he sat on his butt. Tonks laid there breathing hard like she had just finished an obstacle course in auror training.

Fleur got up and walked over to Harry and knelt down and kissed him.

“I haven’t gotten mine yet Harry. I hope you’ve got enough for me” she said pouting slightly.

“Always Fleur, always” Harry said with w sweaty tired smile.

Fleur was then surprised as Harry pushed her down and rubbed his semi-hard cock against her cunt til he was fully hard then stabbed it deep inside her. Fleur moaned loudly as she was filled once again.

Harry wasted not time and began to thrust in and out of Fleur at a good speed. Fleur whined and withered on the floor.

“Oh Harry, Harry, yes Harry. Fuck me, fuck me on my wedding day. This is the best present ever” she cried.

Harry was now really pumping into her and Fleur screamed to the high heavens.

“OH HARRY!” Fleur wailed as she came.

Harry kept going til he couldn’t hold out any more and spewed his load deep inside Fleur.

“Thank you Harry, I feel much more relaxed now” Fleur panted.

“Glad I could help” Harry said tiredly.

/Scene Break/

Fleur felt so much better now. She was walked down the aisle by her father. As she passed the row of seats Harry was in she gave him a smile and he smiled back at her. She had done the same when she passed by the row that Tonks was in with the young auror giving her a smile as well.

 

 

**End**


	240. Lavender Brown

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 240: Lavender Brown**

“You ready to go?” Harry asked.

Lavender adjusted herself then nodded. She was dressed as warm as possible and had placed charms on herself to keep warm too. She was going on a long distance broom ride with Harry. The two had decided to take a trip and neither cared for the forms of magical transportation. Portkeys made Lavender very queasy, Harry always fell out of the floo no matter how many tips of tricks his friends gave him, and apparating took all the fun out of things really. So they decided to go by broom. They would get to see more on the trip since they could stop whenever and wherever they want really.

“Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be. Do you know where to go?” Lavender asked.

“I do. I worked everything on the map and got a compass on the broom so we stay on course. I also planned stops we’d make when we need rest. I also packed a tent and camping supplies just in case we need it” Harry said.

“Great, lets go then” Lavender said.

Harry got on the broom. It wasn’t his Firebolt since that broom wasn’t really made for long distance travel. Nor really made to have two riding on it either. He was using a broom that was made for travel, and for two. It had better cushioning charms for the two passengers and had charms that helped block the whipping winds and the cold. But it wasn’t a sure thing so that’s why Harry and Lavender were dressed so warm and had warming charms cast on themselves.

Lavender got on the broom behind Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist. Harry kicked off and up they flew.

/Scene Break/

Lavender was hugging Harry's back with her head turned so she could at least see something. What was nice with this new travel broom is that the muggle-repelling charms on it were the best so they didn’t have to fly so high to avoid being seen.

“Wow, just look a tall that” Lavender marveled as she looked down at the ground.

“Yeah, it’s amazing” Harry said.

They kept flying at a medium Haspeed with Lavender pointing things out to Harry since he was more focused on where they were headed then sight-seeing like Lavender was.

“Harry we got to land. I need to go to the bathroom” Lavender said.

“Okay, but we’re nowhere close to any place really” Harry said.

“I’ll pee in a bush if I have to Harry, just land” Lavender said.

Harry chuckled at this.

They landed and Lavender dashed off to find some privacy. While she was doing that Harry looked at the map to check their progress. Lavender came back feeling better.

“So where are we?” she asked as she peered over Harry's shoulder.

“Huh, I think we’re a bit off course according to this map, but not too bad I might add” Harry said.

“Well then, lets get back on course” Lavender said.

“Okay, lets go” Harry said.

They got back up in the air and flew on. They only landed when they needed to eat, but other than that they stayed in the air mostly. Soon it was getting late and colder.

“We should land for the night. It’ll be too cold to keep flying” Lavender said through her chattering teeth. Yes, she had warming charms and was wearing warm clothes, but that cold sliced through it all it seemed.

“Right, lets land, but where? You see any good spots?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, there” Lavender said then guided Harry down.

Once they landed they began to set up camp. Harry pulled out the tent he packed as Lavender began to gather firewood.

“Never took you to be an outdoors kind of girl Lav” Harry commented.

“There’s so much you don’t know about me Harry” Lavender said with a smile.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement. There was more layers to one Lavender Brown then many knew.

“Right, the fire is going” Lavender said.

“And without magic. I think Arthur would’ve loved you during the World Cup. He burnt his fingers so many times trying to light the fire” Harry said.

“That I can imagine” Lavender laughed.

Harry then got the food out and handed the food that needed to be cooked. She had all the cooking supplies out.

“You really didn’t want to use much magic on this trip, did you Harry” Lavender commented.

“It just felt too easy Lav” Harry said with a shrug.

Lavender just nodded.

So they cooked their meal and ate by the fire with either Harry or Lavender having to get up to put more wood on to keep themselves warm.

“It looks like it’s going to be cold tonight” Lavender observed.

“It does, what are you thinking?” Harry asked.

“Well, I was thinking we should sleep together to keep warm” Lavender said with pink cheeks.

“Lav, are you blushing?” Harry asked with surprise.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’ve never slept with a guy before or anything. But this is different. We’re friends and I’d hate for anything to happened that would ruin our friendship” Lavender said with her head turned away.

Harry smiled.

“We’re too good of friends to let that happen Lav. We’ll both be on our best behavior” he said.

“Yeah, you’re right” Lavender said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

It was later and it was time for bed. The tent was set up and everything. Lavender changed first then Harry did. Inside the tent Harry was in the sleeping back and Lavender crawled into it with him.

“Night Harry” she said.

“Night Lav” Harry said.

Turning off the lamp they fell asleep. They stayed frozen a bit unsure what to do and where to put their hands.

“Okay, this is silly we’re Gryffindors. We shouldn’t be pussy-footing like this” Harry said.

Lavender couldn’t help giggling at Harry's words.

“You’re right Harry, lets charge ahead like lion and lioness we are” she said.

So they got comfortable placing hands on one another though in a very platonic manner. Once settled they relaxed and slowly fell asleep.

 

 

**End**


	241. Narcissa Malfoy & Bellatrix Lestrange

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, here’s the chap I promised you all back in 227. Warning there will be incest in this. So if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 241: Narcissa Malfoy & Bellatrix Lestrange**

Bellatrix awoke and found herself naked and alone. Her mind at first was foggy then she remembered what had happened to her. A blush crept her cheeks. She couldn’t believe she was even blushing. She hadn’t blushed in ages. But what had happened was such an amazing thing that it felt kind of hard to believe. She then got up from her spot and looked around and didn’t find Harry at all. So after finding her wand she then conjuring a sheet to cover her nude form she went looking for her lord.

/Scene Break/

Bellatrix looked around and then found her lord. There was Harry sitting naked with Narcissa just as naked as him on her knees sucking on Harry's cock. Bellatrix felt herself get jealous.

 _How dare Cissy suck my lord’s cock, it should be me_ the dark witch thought.

“Ah Bella, you’ve woken up. Come here” Harry said.

Bellatrix walked over since her lord commanded it.

“On your knees and help you sister suck me” Harry commanded.

Bellatrix obeyed and got on her knees. Narcissa shifted to give her sister room. They then began to lick Harry's dick not caring that their tongues were touching one another. They used to practice kissing each other when they were kids after all. They then both took the head as their lips joined together kissing as they sucked on the cock-head.

Harry groaned.

“Here it comes” he said.

He squirted his load into the two Black sisters’ mouths.

They then began kissing one another sharing Harry's seed between them. Their tongues dueled one another for dominance. Their hands moved and began to touch and caress each other’s bodies at first with hesitation, but they were slowly gaining confidence.

Harry watched this and grinned.

“Play with each other, fuck each other” he commanded.

There was a bit of hesitancy from Bellatrix, but Narcissa pushed her sister down and latched her mouth onto one of Bellatrix’s nipples suckling on it like an infant. Bellatrix gasped at this then feeling her sister groping her other tit as Narcissa's hand trailed down Bellatrix’s stomach to her snatch. Narcissa violated her sister with three fingers pumping them in and out in a slow leisurely fashion.

“Oh god, Cissy, fuck Cissy! Where the fucking Merlin did you learn this?” Bellatrix asked since she was sure Narcissa never went further than a little kissing between girls.

“She has gotten quite proficient at fucking other witches since I took her in. She can make Pansy scream to the high heavens” Harry commented with a chuckle as he remembered Narcissa fucking Pansy.

Bellatrix tried to wrap her head around this, but it was hard when Narcissa was distracting her so amazingly.

“CISSY!” she screamed as she came.

Narcissa took her fingers from Bellatrix’s pussy and licked them clean. She then got down to the source and buried her face in without giving Bellatrix a moment’s of rest. Narcissa's tongue wiggled and squirmed all around inside her sister’s hot slick channel.

Bellatrix howled as she felt such sensations that she’s never experienced before.

Harry sat back watching slowly pumping his member, enjoying the show the two were putting on.

Narcissa used her nose bumping and grinding on Bellatrix’s clit.

“OH GOD COMING AGAIN CISSY!” Bellatrix cried.

Narcissa's mouth was flooded with her sister’s juices and she drank them up like a man who has been in the desert for days. When she raised her head her face was coated with Bellatrix’s come.

“Bella, be a good sister and clean your sister up, with your tongue” Harry commanded.

Bellatrix was weak from her earth-shattering orgasm so it took her a few moments to get up. She was hesitant about this, but move forward slowly sticking her tongue out and running it across her sister’s cheek. Narcissa cooed at this, pressing her face in more, wanting more. Even once Narcissa's face was squeaky clean Bellatrix’s tongue kept making its passes til Narcissa grabbed her sister’s face and their lips locked. Both were on their knees as they made out with each other.

Harry ready for more got up and eyed Narcissa then Bellatrix and after a mental coin flip he picked. He went to his selection and grabbed her hips and pulled up til he had primo access then he rammed his member deep inside her pussy.

There was a muffled moan since the lesbian make-out session hadn’t broken up even with Harry's movements. Harry humped his choice in short hard jabs making the girl moan into their partner’s mouth.

“Ugh, fuck” Harry grunted as he was fucking.

“OH FUCK!” Bellatrix cried out once she was able to remove her mouth from Narcissa's.

Narcissa pouted that her lord picked Bella to fuck than her, but knew he’d get to her soon. He always did. Her lord always fucked her no matter if she was first or last. So Narcissa grabbed her sister’s jiggling tits and moved her mouth down to feast on them. She nibbled, sucked and licked the twin globes as her teeth danced across Bella’s hard nipples.

“CISSY!” Bellatrix moaned as she arched her back pushing more of her chest into her sister’s mouth.

Narcissa’ hand trailed down spending a few moments tracing Bella’s firm tummy before seeking out her sister’s clit and began rubbing like she wanted to coax out a genie from a lamp.

“OH MERLIN!” Bellatrix screamed as she came.

Harry kept going then grunted as he spilled his seed into Bellatrix. He then pulled out and Bellatrix  rolled to her side and closed her legs tightly wanting to keep her lord’s seed inside her.

“Cissy, service me” Harry commanded as he sat on his butt with his shiny dick only semi-hard.

Narcissa crawled over on her hands and knees and dipped her head down letting her long blond hair veil her face as she took Harry's member into her mouth and began to lick and suck him clean.

Harry groaned as he used one hand to pet her hand.

“Good girl, good. Clean me and you’ll be rewarded” he said.

This encouraged Narcissa to clean Harry faster, but still to his standards. Once done she raised her head with her face red from the exertion.

“Well done Cissy dear, now how do you want your reward?” Harry asked.

Narcissa still on her hands and knees turned around and wiggled her ass.

“Naughty girl” Harry said with a smirk then spank Narcissa's pale firm ass.

Narcissa yelped then moaned as Harry's hands caressed her rump. He then rubbed his cock head against her sopping entrance. Narcissa moaned and yowled as she pushed back trying to get penetration, but Harry always pulled back just out of reach per se.

“Please my lord, I need it, I want my reward” Narcissa begged.

“Oh, you think you deserve this” Harry said as he rubbed his cock head against her hot entrance.

“Ooooooh yessssss” Narcissa yowled.

“Fine, here it comes” Harry said as he slammed his whole length deep into Narcissa.

“THANK YOU MY LORD!” Narcissa screamed as she felt her pussy violated.

No matter how many times Harry has fucked her it always felt like the first time. So big, thick. Stretching her to the brink.

Harry then grabbed a hold of Narcissa's hips and began to plow her like a whore. Narcissa cried tears of happiness as she was getting boned.

“Yes my lord, yes. Fuck me, fuck me. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop my lord. Fuck me hard, faster however you want me” she wailed.

Bellatrix watched this and knew that her sister had changed. The Narcissa she knew before was more refined than this. Seeing Narcissa acting like a cheap whore made her wet.

Harry decided to change things up and began smacking Narcissa's ass with an open hand. Narcissa's head snapped back as she cried out in pain and pleasure.

“Yes my lord, smack my ass, smack it. Use me like a common whore, a worthless slut” Narcissa wailed.

Harry's smacks differed from his thrusts by when he pulled out he’d smack Narcissa's ass and he’d alternated between cheeks so both were a bright ruby red.

Harry kept going pounding Narcissa til he squirted his load deep into her. He then pulled out.

“Get some rest, breakfast at nine” he said then left.

 

 

**End**


	242. Gabrielle Delacour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please if you would let me know what chap you're reviewing for me since this site doesn't tell me at all. Thanks.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 242: Gabrielle Delacour**  
  
---  
  
Gabrielle was nearly in tears when Harry found her. She was sitting in the middle of a very messy kitchen. Flour was everywhere there were used mixing bowls spatters of chocolate were here and there as well as batter mixed in with the chocolate then there was the smell of smoke. She had flour in blond hair with bits of chocolate batter and smudges of batter, chocolate and flour on her face. Her hair, which was usually so perfect, was in every direction and none in the right place. She was a mess.

“Gabi, what’s going on here?” Harry asked with astonishment heavy in his voice.

“Oh Harry, you weren’t suppose to see this” Gabrielle cried.

“See what?” Harry asked now confused.

“I, um, was going to bake you something, but I keep messing up” Gabrielle said in a very small voice as she drew circles on the flour-covered floor.

Harry sighed as he took a look around at the mess before him. He then headed over to a cabinet and pulled out his apron and put it on.

“What are you doing Harry?” Gabrielle asked as she watched Harry all the way.

“Helping you Gabi” Harry said.

“But Harry” Gabrielle said.

“I know it’s no longer a surprise Gabi, but it’s the thought that counts” Harry said as he silenced with a finger on her lips.

Gabrielle just nodded as she finally got up. She wiped her tears away and gave Harry a small smile.

“Now lets get to baking” Harry said.

Gabrielle followed Harry's instruction to the letter and watched how Harry worked and tried to emulate what he did. She stuck out her tongue to the side as she stirred the batter in the mixing bowl. She was baking from scratch since she wanted to make it feel homemade.

“Gabi, what made you want to bake me something?” Harry asked.

“Oh, um, I just wanted to do something special for you Harry” Gabrielle said softly

“You didn’t need to go to all this effort though” Harry pointed out.

“I know, but I also always wanted to try baking and after reading up on it I thought, felt, I was ready. I guess not” Gabrielle said with her head down at the last part.

“It’s you’re first, you’re bound to have some mistakes in the beginning Gabi. No one is ever perfect” Harry said.

“I guess” Gabrielle sighed.

“Come on, enough of the pouting. You’re doing well” Harry said.

“Only because you’re helping me” Gabrielle pointed out.

“And I’ll help you whenever you want. I can even give you lessons if you want” Harry said.

“Really Harry?” Gabrielle asked.

“Of course Gabi” Harry said.

“Thank you Harry” Gabrielle said happily as she hugged Harry.

Harry smiled as he ruffled Gabrielle’s hair.

They worked with Harry letting Gabrielle do most of the work since she wanted to learn. He’d help out when she had trouble or needed to see how to do it. He found it quite cute when Gabrielle used the spoon to stir the batter she’d always have her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth. Finally the pan was placed in the oven and the timer set.

“Now lets get this place cleaned up” Harry said.

Gabrielle nodded.

It took a while to get the kitchen clean since it was a disaster area. It took so much time that the timer went off when they got the last spot clean. Gabrielle checked the brownies and they were done.

“Let them cool for a bit then we can cut them up” Harry said.

“I’m going to take a shower while they cool” Gabrielle said.

Harry nodded as he watched Gabrielle bounce out of the room to her room.

Gabrielle came back down all cleaned up. She cut the brownies and served them to herself and Harry, who was in the living room.

“Here’s to your first baking” Harry said raising his brownie.

“Here’s to my brand new teacher” Gabrielle said as she raised her brownie.

They clinked their brownies together then ate them.

 

 

**End**


	243. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: thought I’d try something a bit different with this one.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_**

 

 

 

**Chapter 243: Parvati Patil**  
  
---  
  
“Um Parv, could you say that again? I don’t think I heard you right” Harry said stunned.

“I want you to have sex with me Harry so I can have a kid” Parvati said with a straight face.

The two were having a meal at a nice outdoor café when Parvati dropped this bomb on him. Parvati had asked him to meet her there since she told him it was important. Just he didn’t think it would be this important really. Or shocking either.

“Why?” Harry asked.

Parvati sighed.

“I want kids Harry” she said.

“Then why not find a guy, get married and have them?” Harry asked.

“That takes too fucking long” Parvati said with a sigh.

“It does?” Harry asked slowly with confusion laced in his tone.

“Yes, first I have to find a guy and date him and determine if he’s right. Ugh, and all the guys I’ve dated in the past were nowhere right to being the candidate for my children. Then if I find the right guy I’d have to wait for him to pop the question” Parvati said, “if he ever decides to pop the question that is” she added in an afterthought.

“Why don’t you pop the question instead?” Harry suggested.

“Not many guys like that Harry. When a girl suggests marriage that’s like firing a starter pistol. They are out of there like that” Parvati said as she snapped her fingers.

“Okay, so why pick me then?” Harry asked.

“Because I trust you Harry” Parvati said.

Harry felt flattered that Parvati trusted him with this, but that didn’t mean he was going to do it.

“But what about the others, you know, other DA members. I am sure they’d help you” Harry suggested.

“I went through them all and excluded the ones who are married or in a committed relationship with someone and found you’re still the best candidate” Parvati said remembering her lists she made. Her sister Padma would actually be proud of her as to how much thought was put into the lists she had made. Though she might be happy with the reason for the lists of course.

“Okay, so say I help you, how’d we do it?” Harry asked as he toyed with his fork.

“The normal way Harry, we bump uglies til I have a bun in the oven ” Parvati said bluntly.

Harry knew if he’d be in the middle of drinking his water he’d have sprayed Parvati. Thankfully he wasn’t in the middle of a drink, but that didn’t mean it lessened the shock at all.

“Uh, there’s always artificial insemination you know” he said.

“I am not going to have a kid by way of a turkey baster Harry. If I’m going to get a kid it’s going to be by the tried and true method” Parvati said giving Harry a glare.

“What about adoption?” Harry suggested.

“I thought about that, but in the end axed the idea. Want to go through the entire process. I feel like I cheated if I adopted” Parvati said.

Harry blinked. He didn’t really understand Parvati’s view at all since he’s heard the stories from fellow female DA members about the ‘horrors’ of their pregnancies. Not that he actually wanted to hear the tales, but was kind of forced to on some DA parties when he talked to the female members on how they were doing. He got info than he never wanted in those conversations.

“Look Harry, please help me with this. I never asked you to do anything really, and this would mean a lot to me” Parvati said.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair making it a lot messier than it was before.

“Look Parv, I don’t know if I can do with so detached like this. I mean, I’d want to get involved with you all the way. I couldn’t just leave you after, well, doing the deed as they say” Harry said cringing a bit saying this.

Parvati sighed. She knew she should’ve seen this coming. Harry was a very honorable kind of guy and wasn’t like Dean and Seamus who applied for the ‘wham-bam-thank you ma’am’ routine. But she didn’t trust those two since she was afraid she might get a disease from them. Not that they were those kinds of guys, but she rather not just be another notch on their beds. That was a reason why she picked Harry since she knew he wouldn’t treat her like anything below who she was really.

“Look Harry, what if I name you godfather. Then you can be a part of my child’s life” she suggested.

“I guess that’s all I’m going to get” Harry said with a sigh.

Parvati nodded.

“So when do you want to do this?” Harry asked as he raised his glass to drink.

“How does now sound” Parvati said.

Harry nearly choked on his water he was drinking.

/Scene Break/

“Oh come on Harry, get in here. I’m not going to get pregnant all-alone you know” Parvati said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

“Sorry, but I wasn’t expecting for this to happen now, like right now. I thought I’d have some time” Harry said.

Parvati rolled her eyes.

“Well, I don’t want to wait. So lets get going. Clothes off” she said.

They were in Parvati’s place since Parvati pulled and dragged Harry to her place not wanting to waste any time. Now she was waiting impatiently for Harry to get undressed so they could get started. She was already naked.

Harry slowly and a bit hesitantly began to take off his clothes. Too slow for Parvati’s tastes and she took command and took off Harry's clothes tossing them away to wherever she tossed her clothes. Harry yelped at Parvati’s forcefulness. Once naked he was pushed onto the couch and forced down on his back with Parvati on top.

“Um Parv, I think to get you pregnant I have to be on top” he said.

“We got a lot of time Harry. I want to really enjoy all the baby making I can as I try and get pregnant” Parvati said.

Harry groaned as he felt Parvati slid her labia against his shaft. He could feel the heat and it felt so good. His will was breaking as he felt Parvati getting wetter and wetter every time she grounded down on him.

“Parv” he mumbled.

Parvati was panting slightly with her grind routine. She was getting herself wet enough to take Harry into her. Plus he had to get hard too. And when she saw he was hard she definitely had to make sure she was wet enough due to how big he was. He had the biggest cock she’s ever laid her eyes on. Not that she’s seen a lot. She wasn’t a slag at all though sometimes she acted like it. Finally taking a deep breath she lifted herself up and then using one hand to hold Harry's soldier still she lowered herself down gasping all the way as Harry filled her in ways she’s never been filled before.

Harry grunted and groaned feeling Parvati’s pussy envelop him. She wasn’t super tight, but plenty tight enough really. It felt good and her pussy walls were flexing already. This caused him to jerk his hips up instinctively and that got him fully inside Parvati. Parvati let out a loud breathy moan with the jerk Harry did.

“Shit, give me a moment Harry, I’ve never had something so big in me. I need to adjust” Parvati panted.

Harry nodded and waited patiently. Parvati gathered herself and began to rise and fall slowly at first to get used to the rocket inside her, but as she got comfortable she started to speed up slightly. She had her hands on Harry's chest to give her leverage. Harry placed his hands on Parvati’s hips rubbing them since he was going to let Parvati to work a bit then he’d take over when he felt it was right. He somehow sensed Parvati needed to be in control for a while.

Parvati had her eyes closed as she felt everything going through her body. It felt so good and though she liked sex this was different from her other times. This felt deeper, more connected. Maybe it was because she was having sex with such a close friend like Harry instead of a guy she had dated.

This went on with the panting, and rising and falling til Parvati was staring to slow and Harry took over gripping Parvati’s hips and began to work her up and down. Parvati groaned as the new action and accepted it. She knew Harry wouldn’t hurt her ever.

“Harry, oh Harry” she panted.

“Parv” Harry grunted.

In unison they came with Parvati arching her back and Harry shoving himself deep inside her. Parvati collapsed lying on Harry's chest breathing hard. She was sweaty and hot, but she felt good too. Feeling Harry's seed inside her. Harry had his arms wrapped around Parvati‘s torso holding her tight to him.

“Ready for the main event?” he asked.

“Mmm, yes, but can we move to the bed. It’s more comfortable there” Parvati suggested.

Harry nodded.

Parvati was about to get up and off Harry, but she couldn’t get out of Harry's grip.

“Um Harry, I need to get up” she said.

“Nope, carrying you” Harry said.

Before Parvati could say a thing Harry lifted her up with and she realized Harry was still hard and inside her.

 _Oh my, I’ve never had a guy stay hard after the first go and carry me with me still buried inside_ she thought with great surprise.

She groaned and moaned as she felt Harry walk and she bounced with every step he took like little thrusts. It stimulated her just enough to get her engine rev again. Once on the bedroom Harry laid Parvati on the bed with himself on top of her. They stared into each other’s eyes.

“Give me a baby Harry, I want a baby with those lovely green eyes” Parvati whispered.

“As you wish” Harry said.

Parvati groaned as she felt Harry began to slide in and out of her. He started off slow, but it didn’t take long for Harry to get a nice steady rhythm going and Parvati was clawing his back.

“Oh gods Harry, fuck, oh my, you’re so good” Parvati moaned.

Harry lowered his head and began to lick and suckle her jiggling tits and this sent more waves of pleasure to her being.

“Harry” she cried as she came. Her breasts have always been sensitive when having sex.

Harry kept going knowing he had more time before his next load due to coming already before. He increased his pace slightly and even threw in some twists by adjusting the angle of his thrusts slightly to touch Parvati everywhere.

This excited Parvati feeling this new sensations and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she orgasmed again.

Harry kept going then he let out a big grunt spilling himself deep inside Parvati. He was going to roll off her since he didn’t want to crush her, but Parvati stopped him.

“Stay, stay inside me” she whispered.

“But I’m too heavy” Harry said.

Parvati compromised and they rolled onto their sides still connected.

“That’s only the first batch, I want more after” she said then closed her eyes.

“As you wish” Harry said.

 

 

**End**


	244. Megan Jones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this one has a main focus on Megan, but I am adding Susan and Hannah in for flavor and to change things up. They won’t be with Harry, but you’ll see as you read why I added them in.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 244: Megan Jones**

“Megan, what are you doing?” Susan asked.

At the moment Megan was sitting cross-legged. In front of her was a small cauldron. She was reading a small tome that looked quite worn out. Her lips were moving, but there was no sound coming out.

“Megan, hey Megan. MEGAN!” Susan said then pulled out her wand and sent a minor stinging hex at her dorm mate’s bare thigh since she was wearing a skirt.

“OUCH, what the heck?” Megan asked as she rubbed the spot where the hex hit.

“What are you doing Megan?” Susan asked.

“Oh, just a Jones family ritual” Megan said.

“What do you mean by that?” Hannah asked.

She had watched the entire scene with Susan and Megan curiously.

“It’s to find my husband” Megan said.

“What, how can a ritual do that?” Hannah asked.

“And aren’t most rituals considered dark?” Susan asked.

“Not ones that are classed as family magic. This has belonged to the Jones family for centuries. We’ve been using this ritual to find our husband or wife for a long time and it’s always worked. No Jones has ever had been in a loveless marriage” Megan said saying the last part proudly.

“Think your family ritual can help me?” Hannah asked.

“Hannah, what are you thinking?” Susan asked stunned.

“I need to find a guy that actually likes me Sue. There aren’t many guys here that do that” Hannah said.

“Fine, can you do me too” Susan sighed.

“Um, sure. There’s nothing in the book that says it can’t be done. I just need to use more ingredients. Thankfully I have more than enough since I wasn’t sure if I’d get it right the first time” Megan said.

“Okay, so what do we have to do?” Hannah asked.

She and Susan got on Megan’s bed and they sat in a triangle awaiting Megan’s instructions.

“First I need a drop of both of your blood. It helps focuses the ritual” Megan said.

Hannah and Susan cut themselves and gave Megan a bit of their blood. Once that was done Hannah healed the cuts since she knew some minor healing spells.

“Good, now lets get down to business” Megan said.

Susan and Hannah watched as Megan worked not saying a word since they didn’t want to disturb their friend’s work.

Megan added the ingredients one by one using her wand and chanting each time a new ingredient was added and then finally she placed the bit of Susan’s blood in.

“I call upon the heavens above, please here my call. Find a mate for Susan Amelia Bones worthy of her loveliness” Megan said as she twirled her wand over the cauldron.

There was a flash in the cauldron as smoke appeared and swirled around Susan. What was the strange thing was that Megan hadn’t even lit any kind of fire under the cauldron. The smoke swirled around Susan it had enveloped her. Then with a flash it disappeared.

“Did something happen? Did it go right?” Hannah asked breaking the silence.

“It worked. Not sure when you’ll find your guy Sue, but you’ll find the right one for you” Megan said.

“But how will I know?” Susan asked.

“You and the person are supposed to glow when you get close to each other” Megan said as she read the book.

“So we just have to wait til we glow along with whoever our future husband will be?” Susan asked.

Megan nodded.

“Oh, but that could take forever” Hannah said.

Megan just shrugged. She then repeated the process with Hannah and then finally herself. Now only time will tell when they’d find their men.

/Scene Break/

The three Hufflepuffs were chatting and laughing. It had been a couple weeks since the little ritual and they had mostly forgotten about it. They were so busy chatting that Hannah wasn’t watching where she was going and crashed into someone. She fell on her butt.

“Ouchie” she cried.

“Oh I’m so sorry, here let me help you up.”

Hannah looked up to see that the person was Neville Longbottom. A red hue spread across her cheeks. She had always had a massive crush on the young Longbottom since second year really. It only increased every year after that. It definitely spiked when Neville loss his baby fat and put on muscle. He was one of Hogwarts most sought after boys. He was actually just behind Harry on the list really.

“Um, are you okay?” Neville asked since Hannah had just been staring at him for the past few moments not saying a word.

Megan and Susan watched this and rolled their eyes. They knew of Hannah’s enormous thing for Neville.

“Huh, oh yeah. I’m fine” Hannah said in a slightly squeaky tone as she finally came back down to earth again.

“Right, need some help up?” Neville offered.

 _For a chance to touch you, hell freaking yes!_ Hannah screamed internally.

“Sure, thank you” she said calmly.

Neville held out his hand and Hannah took it. As their hands connected the two began to glow.

“Merlin, is that, are they?” Susan asked shocked.

“Yup, Hannah has found her future husband” Megan said smiling, happy that Hannah had found her guy.

/Scene Break/

After that Hannah and Neville became a couple and spent every waking hour together when they could. The only times they were apart it seemed was a night when they were in their dorms and classes. They had meals together since there was no rules about sitting at other house tables except Opening Feast and Leaving Feast.

As for Susan she was wondering when her time would come, when her guy would appear. She was on the look out, but still nothing and wondered why that was. She asked Megan about it.

“I have no answer for you Sue. The ritual worked I know that, but why you aren’t finding your future husband I have no control. He might not even go to Hogwarts so it might after Hogwarts you find him” Megan said.

Susan sighed in frustration. She really didn’t want to wait that long.

“Come on, lets go. I want to go to Hogsmeade” Megan said.

“Fine, Hannah went with Neville so there’s no chance I’ll see her at all” Susan said.

“That’s true, I am sure if Hannah could find a way she’d smuggle Longbottom into the dorm” Megan said with a chuckle.

“Tell me about it” Susan said with a roll of her eyes.

/Scene Break/

In Hogsmeade the two girls were enjoying themselves. They were in Honeydukes looking at what there was.

“Sue, don’t you have enough sugar quills?” Megan asked.

“There’s never such a thing as too many sugar quills Megan” Susan said as she picked up a few more packs even though she already had four in her basket.

“Whatever” Megan said.

“What are you getting Megan?” Susan asked.

“Not sure, I just feel like anything sweet today” Megan sighed.

“Come on, there’s got to be something” Susan said as her eyes scanned the bountiful selection.

“Oh, fine” Megan grumbled good-naturedly.

She went and grabbed some chocolate frogs. She went to pay for them and waited for Susan then they headed to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They place was packed with students as usual, but they able to find a table and order their drinks.

“I got to use the bathroom” Susan said.

Megan nodded.

Susan headed off and Megan waited and waited. The drinks came and still no sign of Susan. Megan got worried and headed to find her friend. She didn’t need to look far when she found Susan chatting with a Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein. Megan saw the glow coming from the two and smiled. She was happy Susan found her guy. She went back to the table and toasted her friend’s happiness.

/Scene Break/

Megan sighed. She was now feeling very left out as Susan and Hannah both had their guys and she was alone. It annoyed her that her family ritual found future husbands for her friends, but so far no one for her. Don’t get her wrong, she was quite happy that her friends were happy and all, but where was her happiness. She deserved some you’d think.

“I need air” she mumbled to herself.

So heading outside she pulled her cloak up tight as a gust of wind blew. It made her shiver, but it wasn’t too cold yet. She walked around aimlessly really. Her feet brought her to the Quidditch pitch. Megan had always loved Quidditch. She was a big fan. She had several teams she followed with the Holyhead Harpies being the top of them. Now there was a lot of rumors that she was somehow related to Gwenog Jones, but that wasn’t true at all. It just so happened that they both had the same last name Jones, which was a common last name really. She looked up to see someone flying. They were too high up for her to tell who it was even if she squinted.

She watched as they dipped and dived sometimes in a dangerous reckless fashion. It sent her heart in her throat watching really. She had also made her way over and soon was out on the pitch itself. She watched as the person flying went into a dive and going fast. Megan was sure they were going to crash, but with an amazing feat of athleticism they pulled up just barely off the ground and hopped off the broom too. All in one smooth action.

Megan was able to see that the person flying was Harry Potter.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Harry asked curiously.

“I was out walking when I saw you flying” Megan said.

“Oh, okay” Harry said.

“Do you do that a lot?” Megan asked.

“Do what?” Harry asked.

“All those dives and stuff?” Megan asked.

“Yeah, they’re kind of fun to do” Harry said.

Megan could only shake her head. She had watched Harry do those dives during Quidditch games and they scared the life out of her every time really.

“Hey, want to go up with me?” Harry offered.

“Huh, what, me?” Megan asked stunned to be asked really and by the Harry Potter.

“Yeah, why not” Harry said.

“YES!” Megan shouted then got a red face.

 _I can’t believe I shouted like that_ she thought.

“Okay, a bit excited are we?” Harry teased.

This didn’t help Megan’s blush at all, but she just nodded.

“Good, climb on” Harry said.

“First, promise me none of those dips or dives. I don’t think I can take that” Megan said.

“I promise” Harry said as he held out his hand out.

Megan nodded and climbed in back of Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist as Harry kicked off from the ground. A whoosh of wind blew around Megan and she just held on tighter.

What neither knew was they were both glowing. They looked like a beacon in the middle of the day.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this chap. Hoped you like it.**


	245. Cho Chang & Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please when you leave a review let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: alright, first off I’m sorry for how long it has taken me to update this one. Sorry, it’s summer and I’m feeling lazy really. Okay I got this idea from my Tonks chap back in 211 with the bit Hermione and Cho, but this isn’t a companion chap of any kind. No, this is totally different though I do plan to do a chap about that later. This one is I would put as a high school kind of one. No magic whatsoever in this one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 245: Cho Chang & Hermione Granger**

Hermione was very curious as to why Cho had invited her over. Now Hermione knew Cho well since Cho had taken Hermione under her wing when Hermione entered the school. She was new to the school and was very nervous and scared and Cho came in and helped her get settled and fit in. Hermione looked up to Cho, idolized her in a way. Cho was beautiful, athletic, popular and smart. She was everything Hermione wasn’t and wished she was.

“Hey Hermione glad you could come over tonight to sleepover” Cho said smiling brightly.

“Thanks for having me. My parents are out of town and I had nothing to do really” Hermione said.

“Girl, you need to get out, have fun. Let your hair down” Cho said.

“I guess. I just don’t know how” Hermione said frowning.

“That’s why I am here Hermione. I am your friend” Cho said smiling.

Hermione smiled back.

“Now, lets get down to having some fun” Cho said.

The two girls were in the living room. Bags of junk food around them along with soda cans. They were watching a movie. Hermione and Cho had something in common, they loved horror movies. They also loved making fun of the very bad horror movies with overused plots and clichés as well as the numerous bad actors or terrible lines that were just too funny. They shouted and yelled at the weak and feeble heroines in the movies and then how bad the acting was. They mimicked the horrible acting and recited the bad lines that had been spoken. It was a good time all and all. They also enjoyed the very good horror movies too though they were harder to come by than a bad horror movie.

“Oh god, that girl can’t act” Hermione laughed as she watched the ‘so-called’ heroine scream as another of her friends is taken by the killer.

“Yeah, but she’s hot at least. Look at her jugs” Cho said eyeing the actress’ chest.

Hermione’s eyes bugged out a bit. Sure, she should be used to Cho talking like this since she knew Cho was bisexual and all. But hearing it still surprised her. She swallowed hard the soda she had in her mouth and kept watching not wanting to comment.

The movie continued til it ended in the typical way of making look like there could be a sequel since the killer might not actually be dead with one last jump out scene at the end. Cho got up and stretched.

“Man, I am horny watching that girl’s jugs jiggle” Cho said.

“Uh, what” Hermione said stunned.

“Hey Hermione, are you a virgin still?” Cho asked.

Hermione’s cheeks went code red as she dipped her head down letting her long brown ringlet hair veil her face.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Not to worry, I can take care of that problem” Cho said with a wink.

“Huh, wait, no Cho” Hermione said her head snapping up with her eyes wide in surprise and shock.

But Cho’s mind was set. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a speed dial. She chatted for a bit then ended the call.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes” Cho said with a smirk.

Hermione so wanted to leave now, but was too scared to really move. So there she sat frozen in her seat. When the doorbell rang she jumped and looked like a frightened mouse looking for an escape.

Cho went to get the door and came back with a boy Hermione knew. It was Harry, and she knew Harry since they shared a few classes together.

“Hermione, this is Harry. Harry this is Hermione” Cho said handling introductions.

“Nice to meet you Hermione” Harry said smiling.

“Hi, Harry” Hermione said shyly.

“Harry, Hermione is a virgin and I think tonight’s the night we should pop her cherry” Cho said.

Harry looked at Cho then at Hermione, who looked embarrassed.

“Cho, not that I am not happy to be over here, but are you sure that’s what Hermione wants?” he asked.

“Of course I am. She just needs someone to rev her motor. But first I think we should show her how it’s done” Cho said flashing a promiscuous smile.

Harry shrugged at this. Hell, he’s fucked Cho several times so this was nothing new. Hell, they even fucked with a few of her close friends watching on then joining in of course. So he had no shyness when it came to performing with an audience.

So Cho and Harry stripped out of their clothes. Hermione squeaked and covered her eyes only to peek out between her fingers. She first looked at Cho's body since it was just another female and she’s seen enough of other girls’ bodies getting changed in the locker room during gym class.

Cho's body was marvelous. Fit and tone all over with very little body fat. Her breasts were a splendid C cup topped with hard brown nipples and her pussy was clean of hair and wet already. Her ass was firm and toned due to the amount of squats Cho did in her workout routine. Then Hermione’s curiosity got the best of her and her eyes roamed to Harry's body. She stared at Harry's hard and firm body with a tan. Harry's body was so much different from Cho's more softer though firm one. Her eyes then locked on the jutting appendage that was just below Harry's waist.

 _Good lord, that could never, would never fit inside me_ she thought.

Cho saw where Hermione's eyes were at and smirked.

“Don’t worry dear, it will fit and it will fit marvelously” she cooed.

Hermione's cheeks went red as it seemed Cho had read her thoughts. Little did she know that she actually spoke those words out loud.

Harry and pulled Cho into a steamy kiss. Cho moaned as she grounded her shaved mound against Harry's hard-on. Harry groaned at this. Hermione just watched the erotic show. Harry the cupped Cho's breasts and squeezed them as well as plucked her hard nipples. Cho moaned loudly as she increased her grinding.

“Cho, going to come if you keep that up” Harry panted.

“Well now, wouldn’t want to blow it all before we even got started” Cho said with a saucy smirk.

She then got down on her knees.

“Watch and learn” she said to Hermione then took Harry's rod in her mouth and began to suck it as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Now Hermione wasn’t a total virgin. She’s read about it and even snuck a few of her mother’s bodice rippers when her mother wasn’t looking. But she had never seen anything like this before. There was a big difference of read and looking at pictures to actually seeing the real thing happening right in front of you. She was entranced watching it, she couldn’t peel her eyes away even if she wanted to. It was like watching a car wreck, you wanted to look away, but couldn’t.

Cho moaned and mumbled as she sucked and bobbed. Her tongue swirled around Harry's length loving his taste as well as tasting her juices she smeared on Harry when she was grinding him. She loved sucking Harry's cock. He was so big and it just filled her mouth. It took her a while in the beginning to get used to his size, but now she could take it all. She had let a hand trail down and was rubbing her wet pussy as the other hand was groping her chest. Why let Harry be the only one being stimulated?

“Cho, shit Cho” Harry groaned as he had a hand weave through Cho's long black hair.

Cho moaned louder letting the sound vibrate through Harry's cock.

“Cho coming” Harry warned.

Cho was ready as she felt the hot jets of Harry's come shot into her mouth she began to swallow though let some pool in her mouth. She had a plan for that. Once Harry was done coming she pulled back and turned to Hermione who squeaked. Cho crawled over and grabbed Hermione's face gently and kissed her in an open mouth fashion. Cho pried Hermione's lips open with her tongue and began to feed Hermione Harry's seed.

Hermione was shocked. Her first kiss was with Cho. She didn’t think that would ever happen and the fact it was with another girl and that girl was sharing the spoils she had in her mouth with her. She tasted the salty mixture and it aroused her in an odd way. She wasn’t sure if it was because this was her first taste of a male’s sperm or how it was given to her, but she was getting hot.

Once the kiss broke and Hermione had a good share of Harry's seed in her mouth and down her gullet she was fanning herself. Her cheeks flushed and she was panting. Cho smiled as she began to remove Hermione's clothes. Hermione allowed it without protest since she was still dazed. She realized she was naked due to the feel of cool air touching her bare skin. She yelped and went to cover herself, but Cho stopped her.

“No way Hermione, you have a lovely body, a lovely body I want to touch and lick all over” Cho said in a low husky tone.

Hermione shivered at the tone and then felt Cho's hands roam her body as she gentle pushed her down to the floor. Thankfully the carpet was quite soft so it wouldn’t bother Hermione at all. Hermione laid there as Cho explored her body. Hermione was a bit self-conscious since she had a small pouch of a stomach, her breasts were just a small B, and her pussy was quite bushy.

“I love your tan Hermione. You must tan nude since you have no lines” Cho murmured.

Hermione blushed bright red since this was true. She did tan nude though always in the privacy of her own home which had high fences so no neighbor could peek in on her when she sunbathed.

Cho's hands touched and caressed her in such a sensual way that Hermione was panting and letting out small moans and mewling sounds. Then when Hermione felt Cho bring her tongue into the action she jumped at first, but then began to moan up a storm as Cho's mouth latched to her breasts lavishing them with such great attention and affection. Hermione never felt so loved and worshipped before in her whole life.

“Oh Cho, Cho. I’ve never, it feels so amazing, so weird, but amazing. Please don’t stop” Hermione whined.

“Never babe, tonight you’re going to feel so much and love every fucking moment. You’re mine Hermione Jane Granger” Cho said with a growl.

“Oh gods” Hermione moaned.

Cho's hands were idle as they made their way down petting Hermione's pussy feeling how hot it was and it was getting wetter and wetter by the second as Cho's fingers began to probe slightly inside. Hermione's hips bucked and she let out a yowl as she came.

“So very sensitive, I love it” Cho cooed as she lapped Hermione's hard nipple

Hermione whole body was flush and she was breathing hard. She had masturbated, but this was nothing like that at all. She was on a whole new level and the fact she was experiencing all this by way of Cho never entered her mind. She gasped as she felt Cho's fingers slip deeper inside her and began to pump in and out. Her hips moved back and forth with Cho's fingers.

“Oh Cho, oh gods Cho” Hermione moaned as she was getting finger fucked.

 _She’s so fucking tight, virgin tight. I am so going to enjoy this delicious body of hers_ Cho thought.

She smirked. She had Hermione right where she wanted her. She stopped her finger thrusts and Hermione let out a whine.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked.

“Not til you vow yourself to me my little slut” Cho said as she licked her fingers tasting Hermione's nectar.

“Anything, just do it again, please” Hermione pleaded as she was already missing the sensation of Cho's fingers inside her.

“Then do it” Cho urged.

“Oh Cho, I pledge myself to you, to be your little slut to do whatever you want with. My mistress” Hermione said. She didn’t know where these words were coming from, but they sounded right.

“Excellent” Cho said then pushed two fingers back inside Hermione's tight quim and began to thrust.

Hermione cried out at the penetration, but then her body went on instinct. Cho pumped her fingers stretching Hermione out to get ready for Harry's cock. She knew Hermione would need it. She also used her thumb to rub Hermione's clit. More juices spilled out of Hermione as she was reached her peak.

“OH GOD!” Hermione screamed as she climaxed.

During all this Harry sat back and watched Cho work getting hard, but he waited for his chance. Cho would signal when it was time, she always did.

Cho pulled her fingers out and smeared Hermione's juices on her breasts then began to licked them. Hermione groaned feeling Cho's tongue lap up her nectar. She had never come so hard in her whole young life. She was sure she was going to die.

Harry saw the look in Cho's eyes and knew it was time. He moved over and Cho made room for him. He then aimed his rocket at Hermione's silo. Cho held him firm and he pushed in. He groaned feeling how tight Hermione was.

Hermione felt Harry push into her, but was too tired to do a thing about it. It did hurt, but not too bad really. Then Harry hit her hymen.

“This will hurt” Harry said.

“Do it, I’ll distract her” Cho said.

Harry just nodded and pulled back and then slammed into Hermione ripping away her virginity. Hermione cried out as tears leaked from her eyes it hurt so bad. But Cho had distracted her enough by kissing Hermione, a deep passionate kiss with tongue. Hermione's mind was split between the tongue-filled kiss and the pain she was feeling down below that she couldn’t find focus on either. It helped lessen the pain some.

When Cho felt Hermione settle she pulled away and nodded to Harry. Harry began to pump starting off slow so Hermione would get used to it.

Hermione sucked in breaths as Harry plunged in and out of her. It felt so new and different. But she was loving it.

“Please, faster” she whimpered.

“You hear that Harry, my little slut wants you to go faster. Go faster, fuck my little slut like the fucking whore she is” Cho said with a gleam in her eyes.

Harry increased his speed at a gradual pace not wanting to hurt Hermione since this is her first time. Hermione took it all relishing in all that she was feeling then she felt Cho's hands and mouth on her chest and that just upped the sensations she was feeling. She closed her eyes to just feel and it just increased it all for her.

“OH!” she cried as she came.

Cho loved Hermione's expression that she made when she climaxed. It was so euphoric.

Harry kept going thrusting in and out of Hermione feeling her pussy spasm around his length. He could handle it since Cho sucked him off before. He could hold out longer this time.

“Fuck her Harry, fuck her” Cho chanted to Harry.

Harry obeyed going at Hermione like someone possessed.

“OH!” Hermione cried as she climaxed again.

This was too much for her first time and she blacked out.

“Poor baby” Cho cooed as she stroked Hermione's cheek.

Harry pulled out and Cho lurched forward taking in his slick Hermione juice coated rod into her willingly mouth. She sucked and licked him clean then pulled back and laid on her back spreading her legs wide.

“Time to fuck me babe” she cooed.

Harry nodded with enthusiasm. He speared Cho and she let out a cry of satisfaction.

“Oh yes, I never get tired of this cock in me” she said.

“Ugh, and I just love this pussy of yours” Harry groaned.

He then began to pump away in and out of Cho. Cho pulled Harry's head down and they shared a tongue-filled kiss. They went at it til Harry shot his load into Cho. They then rested since Cho wanted more and knew her little slut had more to learn tonight.

 

 

**End**


	246. Penelope Clearwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

There was a lot of activity going on at the Burrow. It was a Weasley family get-together. Things were very lively. The war was over and the light side had won. Arthur and Molly looked on happily as they saw their big family enjoying being together.

Percy was with his wife Audrey. The two have been going strong and Percy wasn’t the butt kisser he was before and had been welcomed back into the family, though the twins pranked him mercilessly as a welcome back to the family. There was talk about kids though that was mostly Molly’s work trying to get more grandkids. Audrey though was more than formidable enough to keep Molly at bay and not give in to the domineering Weasley matriarch. Her answer whenever Molly raised the topic was, ‘we’ll decide to have kids when we believe the time is right’. And nothing Molly could do would make Audrey budge at all.

Bill was with his wife Fleur and their two children Victorie and Henri. Bill and Fleur both worked at Gringotts as curse-breakers and were doing just fine, actually they were the best team Gringotts had, for wizards of course. Molly still had a few reservations about Fleur, but had accepted her in her own way. Fleur really didn’t care at all what Molly thought since she loved Bill with all of her heart and Bill loved her just as much. Bill didn’t like how his mom treated Fleur when he was dating her and announced their engagement. But he buried the hatchet a bit.

Then there was the twins. Fred and George were the same really though they had a very successful business in managing several joke shops with plans to expand it to a global scale. They were there with their wives. Fred with Alicia and George with Angelina. The twins claimed Katie Bell as their unofficial second wife as a joke. Molly of course thought this was quite appalling and that was a part of the reason the twins did it, to get arise out of their mom since it never failed.

Ron was with his wife Romilda Vane. Now that is an interesting story. Ron after helping win the war and basking in the glory of being a war hero. Well, he got lucky with Romilda Vane a several times, but one time Romilda forgot to use protection and ended up getting pregnant. This gave way and a hasty wedding was planned and executed for the two since Molly wasn’t going to have a grandchild out of wedlock. They named their kid Victor after Victor Krum. Ron was adamant about the name and Romilda easily gave in.

Charlie was the only single Weasley of the group, but he didn’t mind since he liked his bachelorhood and besides his brothers were doing a good job to extend the Weasley line for the future. Not to mention his first love was dragons and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Molly had tried many times to ‘subtle’ prod Charlie to look for a wife, but Charlie ignored all of it.

Ginny was working hard as a Chaser playing for the Holyhead Harpies and was making a name for herself in the world of Quidditch though Ron would still complain to her about her choosing the Harpies over his beloved Cannons. She had learned to ignore this after the first couple times. Molly was a bit displeased with this since she thought Ginny should’ve been married and had kids by now. Not playing such a silly game. And by that she meant married and have kids with one Harry, but Ginny and Harry didn’t get back together after the war. They had a nice long talk and found they were too different. The war had changed them too much to go back to how they were. So they stayed friends.

Then there was Hermione. Now she wasn’t a Weasley officially, but she was so close to the family she was an honorary Weasley by association. She was doing well making a name for herself in the Ministry. Molly was still miffed that Hermione and Ron never married since that was also a part of her grand scheme. Get Ginny married to Harry and Hermione married to Ron and she’d have her big Happy Weasley family. The fact that Hermione and Ron never dated at all, or even had those kinds of feelings for each other never entered the Weasley matriarch’s mind at all.

“HARRY!”

This had the Weasley brood turn as Hermione dashed and hugged her oldest friend.

“Hey Hermione, good to see you” Harry said hugging Hermione tightly.

The Weasleys came over to great Harry since they hadn’t seen Harry for a long while. After the war Harry decided to travel and actually live his life. He hadn’t been seen in Britain in many years. Only Hermione seemed to be his only real contact in Britain really. Though if the Weasleys paid more attention they’d have known Harry kept in contact with others from the DA too.

“Penelope?”

This came from Percy as he recognized the woman standing beside Harry. She had gone unnoticed since all of their attention was on Harry til Percy spoke.

“Hello Percy” Penny said with a friendly smile.

“Percy, do you know her?” Audrey asked with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

“Yeah, she was my, uh, first girlfriend” Percy said nervously since he now realized his wife and ex-girlfriend were right here.

Audrey frowned at this.

“It’s alright, I’m not here to snatch Percy away. I am happily married” Penny said with a smile hoping to quell any fear Audrey might have as well as show off her own wedding band.

Audrey nodded relieved that she didn’t have anything to really worry about and greeted Penny warmly.

“Who are you married to?” she asked curiously.

“Isn’t it obvious” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Penny’s waist and a smile on his face. “Weasleys, I’d like to present my wife Penelope Potter.”

This was a shock to the Weasley brood except for Hermione since she knew.

“WHAT!”

All the Weasleys shouted this, but two louder than the rest, Molly and Ginny.

Molly was pissed since she wanted Harry and Ginny together since they looked so much like Lily and James. She had dreams of Hermione and Ron til Ron knocked up Romilda and those dreams were destroyed. As for Ginny, she was just genuinely shocked at Harry being married really. Nothing else.

“Yeah, Penny and I got married a long while ago” Harry said.

“How come I didn’t know this?” Ron asked angrily.

“Um, you were too busy having sex Romilda wherever and whenever you could” Harry said.

Ron’s ears went red at this as Romilda’s face was a very bright pink. Ron turned to Hermione.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the youngest Weasley male asked.

“It wasn’t any of my business, and besides Harry made me promise not to tell anyone since he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. You know that if everyone found out about Harry and Penny they’d be swarmed by reporters” Hermione said.

“But I’m his best mate. I should’ve been there as best man” Ron said/whined.

“Neville did a great job filling in” Harry said.

“NEVILLE!” Ron shouted angrily.

“Yeah Neville. He and are brothers after all” Harry said like it was a known thing.

This confused the Weasleys.

“Um Harry, what do you mean?” Bill asked.

“Oh, well I found out my mom was Neville’s godmother and Neville’s mom was mine. So in a way we are brothers” Harry said.

The older Weasleys nodded at this. Molly just glared at Penny.

“Harry dear, you and Ginny-”

“Mrs. Weasley, there was never Ginny and I. We dated some in my sixth year, but that didn’t mean we’d get married” Harry said cutting off Molly.

“He’s right mom. Harry and I did date, and I had hoped we would get married. But the war changed us both. We weren’t the same like we were before” Ginny said nodding her head.

“Hear that George, our little Gin-Gin has grown up so much” Fred said as he faked a sniffle.

“It brings a tear to your eyes Fred. We are so proud” George said as he conjured a hankie and blew into it in an exaggerated fashion.

Their wives smacked their respective husbands in the back of the head. Ginny just rolled her eyes at her siblings’ antics.

Ron was still stewing unhappy that he wasn’t a part of Harry’s wedding.

“Well, welcome Penelope” Arthur said with a genuine smile.

“Thank you Mr. Weasley” Penny said.

Soon the group broke up and Hermione was talking to Penny with Ginny joining them. The other women minus Molly gathered around. They wanted the details of Penny’s wedding to Harry. Molly of course didn’t join in since her plans were ruined.

Harry was being slapped on the back by the twins.

“You did it Harry my boy” Fred said.

“Yep, you’ve joined the club” George said.

“Club, what club?” Harry asked.

“The marriage club, Harry” Fred said.

“Yes, a very exclusive posh club just us men” George said.

“Ignore the two clowns Harry. But congratulations” Bill said.

“Thanks Bill” Harry said.

The two shook hands.

“Yes, and that just leave our dear brother Charlie who is yet to be married” George said.

“So Charlie when are we going to see you with a bird on your arm with a ring on her finger?” Fred asked.

“You guys, I like my freedom so marriage is not even in my sights at all. I love my job” Charlie said.

“Meaning we’d most likely see him marrying a dragon than a witch” George said.

“Aren’t they the same?” Fred asked.

“You might be right dear brother, you might be right” George said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“I’d watch what you say you two. Women have sharp ears and if they hear what you said you’ll be in big trouble” Bill advised.

Just after Bill said this the twins got stinging hexes to their rumps. The twins yelped loudly as they jumped about a few inches off the ground then rubbed their injuries. They then turned to see their respective wives tucking their wands away with innocent smiles.

“Told you” Bill said chuckling.

The rest of the married men chuckled at this.

/Scene Break/

“So what was the wedding like?”

“Where did you get married?”

“How’d you two meet?”

These were a few of the questions Penny was bombarded with from the women. Though Molly kept giving her a glare. The rest were happy and curious.

“One at a time, please” Penny said.

“Fine” Ginny said and being cheeky she raised her hand up, “professor Potter.”

Penny rolled her eyes.

“To answer your questions in order, the wedding was a small ceremony in Sicily though we plan to having one here since a lot of our friends couldn’t be there. Harry and I met in Rome actually, we just bumped into each other and got to talking and well, the rest is history really” she said.

“Well it is true, you are a professor now Penny” Hermione said.

“I suppose, but not today” Penny said.

“Wait, you’re a teacher?” Alicia asked.

“Yes, I took a teaching position in America teaching Charms. I’m a charms mistress” Penny said.

“Oh, so you and Harry play the naughty teacher bit. So who’s the student and who’s the teacher?” Angelina asked with a smirk.

Penny’s face went red as she sputtered. This had the Weasley girls laugh at this though they were wondering what roles Penny and Harry did play since from Penny’s face they had planned the game at least once.

“Angelina stop that” Hermione scolded.

“Yes professor Granger” Angelina said in a mock contrite voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Yes, she took over teaching Transfiguration for McGonagall since the Scottish witch had trouble juggling her teaching duties as well as being headmistress.

“Well you won’t be alone any more Hermione. I have accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts; I’m going to be the new Charms teacher since Professor Flitwick had finally decided to retire. Those wounds he suffered from the war finally caught up with him” Penny said.

“Oh my that’s wonderful, what about Harry?” Hermione asked happily as she clapped her hands together.

This confused the Weasleys.

“He’s finally accepted professor McGonagall’s offer to be the new DADA professor” Penny said.

Hermione squealed happily at this.

“I’m so happy that you’re both moving back to Britain” she said as she hugged Penny.

“Me too. I’ve missed Britain and I know Harry has too” Penny said hugging Hermione back.

The Weasley girls finally caught up with the conversation understanding that Harry had a mastery in DADA. They were all happy and gave their congratulations to Penny. Molly though was still displeased with this all.

“Is there something wrong Mrs. Weasley?” Penny asked.

“Oh no, nothing dear” Molly said plastering on a smile.

“Hey dear, what are you talking about over here?” Harry asked then he kissed Penny.

“Oh about our new positions at Hogwarts” Penny said.

“Oh yeah, I think McGonagall did a jig when I accepted her offer” Harry said with a smile.

“Harry, I’m sure Minerva didn’t do that” Hermione said.

“Oh, I’m sure she did” Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Though she probably knew Harry was most likely correct. Minerva had been wanting Harry as the DADA teacher ever since he got his mastery since he was the most qualified. The DADA teachers still came and went even though the supposed curse on the position was gone.

“Harry dear, what happened with you and Ginny?” Molly asked.

Harry sighed.

“Mom, what the heck? There’s no Harry and I. We broke up and if you happened to missed it he’s married” Ginny said.

“Yes dear, but that doesn’t mean it’s set in stone dear” Molly said.

Ginny was incensed.

“Harry, I have no part of this. All of this is a part of my mom’s delusional mind” she said firmly.

Harry nodded.

“Ginerva Molly Weasley, you take that back” Molly said.

“No mother I won’t. Harry is happy and that’s all I ever wanted and if he’s happy with someone else then that’s that” Ginny said.

Molly looked ready to fight back, but was stopped.

“Mrs. Weasley, I am in love with Penny and nothing will change that. If I find out you used any kind of spell or potion to try and change my mind I will have no choice, but to report you” Harry said firmly.

There were gasps from the Weasleys though they understood why Harry was saying this. It wasn’t a threat really, but a statement if Molly did something.

“But Harry dear I am only doing what is best for you” Molly said.

“I am not a child any more Mrs. Weasley nor am I one of your children. I am happy that you include me and all, but you’re not my mother. You have no right in what I say or do” Harry said.

Molly frowned and was very displeased.

The rest of the gathering went well after that small rough patch. The rest of the Weasleys accepted Penny though Percy was sweating for a while due to be this close to his ex even though they were both attached to someone else. Audrey couldn’t help, but find this a bit amusing and knew that tonight Percy would be rewarded for being such a good boy.

 

 

**End**


	247. Fleur Delacour & Victorie Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is my first HBG chap to ever have Victorie in it really. Hope you enjoy this one. Warning there will be incest in this and adultery. If you don’t like reading incest or adultery then don’t read this one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 247: Fleur Delacour & Victorie Weasley**

Victorie was humming. She had just arrived back home from the beach where she had some fun with her friends.

“I’m Home!” she called, but got no answer.

This made her frown then she found a note on the table.

 

_Fleur & Victorie,_

_I have gone to Egypt to meet up with some old friends. Won’t be back for a few weeks._

_Bill_

 

Victorie sighed. It seemed like her dad was always in Egypt or somewhere else doing his job for Gringotts. Ever since she was in sixth year really.

“Mom, you home?” she called and got no answer.

She knew her mom was home, but wondered where she was. But decided to not look into it since she wanted to take a shower and get rid of all the sand she had on her. Sure, she could use magic to remove any sand quickly, but a shower was much more pleasant and enjoyable.

/Scene Break/

Victorie exited the shower feeling good, refreshed really. She walked out only in a towel when she heard a sound. It made her freeze as her ears strained to pick it up. Then she slowly followed it til she ended up in front of her parent’s bedroom. Deciding to take a look she peeked in. She gasped.

On the bed was her mother and another man. She couldn’t believe it. Her mother was cheating on her dad.

“MOM!”

She burst in.

Fleur Weasley née Delacour jumped up grabbing a sheet to cover her sweat-coated body.

“Victorie?”

The man turned covering himself as well.

Victorie finally got a look at who it was and it was her uncle Harry. She was shocked and stunned. Her mother and uncle Harry. Her mother was cheating on her dad with uncle Harry? This was too much for her.

“Mom, how could you, and with uncle Harry?” Victorie shouted.

“Please Victorie, please listen” Fleur cried.

Despite her better judgment she decided to hear her mother out.

“Victorie, I haven’t had sex in so long. Your father as loving as he is hasn’t had sex with me for so long. I am a Veela and I need sex to keep my sanity. Your uncle Harry volunteered himself to help me” Fleur said.

“But dad” Victorie said.

“This is a Veela thing honey. It has nothing to do with your father” Fleur said.

“But you’re cheating on him” Victorie said.

Fleur sighed.

“Honey, when it comes to Veela, we’re a sexual creature by nature. It’s not cheating when it’s something I need to be able to function properly” she said. “You should know this since you also have Veela blood running through your veins.”

Victorie wasn’t sure what to say or do. She knew about the Veela side of things since she did have some Veela blood in her. Hers was more dormant even now. But as her eyes moved to her uncle Harry something stirred inside her. Her nose catching the heady scent of sex in the air. It was activating something inside her.

Fleur saw this and knew a part of Victorie’s Veela side was coming out and if she was guessing right she knew what part it was.

“Harry, I think you’ll need to satisfy the both of us from now on” she said.

“What, why?” Harry asked speaking for the first time.

“Victorie’s Veela side is finally showing” Fleur said.

“Um, okay” Harry said.

“Harry, I am pretty sure it’s the Veela sexual nature that’s coming through” Fleur said.

Harry’s eyes widen at this.

Victorie was panting as she was getting really hot now. Even just wearing her towel she was getting so very hot. So much so she dropped the towel revealing her young nude form to her mother and Harry.

“Damn” Harry uttered as he stared at Victorie’s nude body.

Victorie’s body was amazing. She certainly took from her mother’s side when it came to her body. She had firm perky C cups and her skin was flawless. Her mound was shaved too. She didn’t like hair down there. She also had blond hair like her mother though it was a couple of inches shorter than her mother’s.

“Come Victorie” Fleur said as she crooked her finger at her daughter.

Victorie walked to the bed and got on it. Fleur pulled her daughter in close and kissed her on the mouth. Victorie should’ve been shocked as she was kissing her mother, but her Veela side was running the show and didn’t give a flying fuck about kissing her mother right now.

Harry watching this got hard watching the mother and daughter kissing. Fleur’s hands ran up and down her daughter’s body. She squeezed Victorie’s youthful breasts then one hand trailed down and plunged two fingers into Victorie’s wet pussy. Victorie moaned into her mother’s mouth as she was getting fondled and finger fucked.

Victorie moaned and cried as she was getting pleasured by her mother. She had never such feelings ever even when she had fun with boys. No, there was something different, thrilling. She kissed her mother back as her own hands touched and caressed her mom’s body liking how firm and tone Fleur was still even after having her. It was mainly due to Fleur’s Veela side that Fleur stayed the same even after giving birth. Her breasts still were firm and perky, her stomach flat and toned. Her pussy just as hairless as her daughter’s.

“Harry dear, it’s time” Fleur said.

She used her hand that was in her daughter’s quim and spread the lips as an invitation.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Fuck me uncle Harry, fuck me. I need it, I want it. Give it to me” Victorie cried.

Harry nodded and moved and positioned himself behind Victorie. He then pierced her with his rod and Victorie gasped loudly. She had never had something like Harry inside her. Sure she’s had sex before, but that was a great fumbling in a broom closet really. Not really a great first experience. But now Harry was so big inside her and he filled her so completely.

“Oh uncle Harry, you’re so big in me, you’re going to tear me apart” Victorie wailed.

“No he won’t my dear, but you’ll be feeling everything and you’ll love it” Fleur cooed as she kissed her daughter with her hands still touching and caressing her.

Harry began to pump in and out amazed that Victorie was just as tight as her mother and figured it was a Veela thing where they remained tight not getting loose really at all. It excited him as he pumped gripping her hips.

Fleur moved down and was now using her mouth to taste her daughter’s jiggling melons. Victorie moaned as she arched her back pushing her chest more into her mother’s deft mouth. Feeling Fleur’s tongue lavish her hard nipples just sent jolts of electricity through her system. Then her uncle thrusting in and out of her pussy. It just made the carnal act so very dirty and naughty.

“Oh gods, it feels so fucking good. Mom suck my tits, uncle Harry fuck me” Victorie moaned.

“I should punish you for searing like that young lady” Fleur chided playfully.

“Oh fuck” Victorie cried out as she had a mini-orgasm.

Harry kept pumping in and out of his niece.

“Spank her Harry, spank my naughty daughter for using such language” Fleur urged as her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes uncle Harry, spank me. I’ve been such a bad girl spank my ass raw” Victorie moaned as her body was full of wonderful pleasure.

Harry began to spank Victorie, at first gently, but Victorie cried out for it to be hard and Harry smacked her ass harder, but not enough to be really painful. Victorie cried out as she orgasmed and Fleur smiled happily.

“That was wonderful my dear” she cooed.

“Oh mom” Victorie sighed.

Harry pulled out of Victorie and Fleur took over and dove face-first into her daughter’s sensitive pussy.

“MOM, NO TOO SENSITIVE!” Victorie yelled as she felt her mother’s talented mouth on her hot core.

Harry saw Fleur’s ass calling him and he rubbed her twin smooth globes and rubbed his slick cock around her plump pussy lips before sheathing himself deep into her. Fleur moaned into her daughter’s clam as she felt Harry penetrate her. She felt Harry slide in and out of her and she used her inner muscles inside her pussy to milk Harry. Harry groaned, but fought back from blowing. He retaliated by finding Fleur’s clit and stroking it with his forefinger and thumb. He knew this always burned Fleur up.

Fleur cried and screamed her pleasure into her daughter and Victorie wiggled, whined and yelped  out her own pleasure. She came then Fleur followed by Harry ejecting his seed into Fleur. They all then rested breathing hard. Sweat covering their bodies.

“Harry dear, I think you’ll need to make appointments with Victorie here to keep her satisfied” Fleur said.

“Mmm, yeah, I want more uncle Harry in me” Victorie purred.

Harry closed his eyes. It was hard enough quenching Fleur’s Veela sex side now he had to add Victorie’s too.

“Hey, uncle Harry didn’t come in me” Victorie said sitting up.

Fleur chuckled.

“Looks like you’re up again” she said.

So the rest of the day Harry pleasured Fleur and Victorie while the mother and daughter enjoyed each other too.

 

 

**End**


	248. Tracey Davis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s another different one.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 248: Tracey Davis**  
  
---  
  
The sound of a lowly saxophone playing the blues pierced Tracey’s ears as she stirred her drink with a plastic stir stick. She sighed as she stared out the window as people walked by trying to cover themselves from the downpour going on outside.

“Fools, all of those people should be home” Tracey muttered.

“I couldn’t agree more, but try telling them that.”

Tracey turned her head to see a guy about her age. He had messy black hair, green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses and a lopsided smile.

“And you are?” she asked.

“Sorry, name’s Harry. Nice to meet you” he said holding out his hand.

“Tracey” Tracey said taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

“Mind if I join you, a pretty woman like you shouldn’t be sitting alone?” Harry asked.

Tracey’s cheeks took on a light pink hue.

“Go ahead, but flattery will only get you so far” she said coolly trying to act like she wasn’t blushing.

“I know, but I was only being honest. A habit of mine” Harry said flashing Tracey a smile as he sat down across from her.

Tracey felt her cheeks again went pink, but she forced it down. She couldn’t let a guy get to her. No guy has ever gotten to her before and this guy wasn’t going to be the first. Nope, no way in hell.

“So Tracey, what brings you here this rainy day?” Harry asked casually.

“I needed a place to think and this was the closest place and I like the atmosphere here” Tracey said.

“I see, so you like Blues bars” Harry said.

“That’s what this place is?” Tracey asked with a bit of surprise.

“Never been to one before?” Harry asked.

Tracey shook her head.

“A pity, they’re a nice hang out since they don’t get a lot of crowds like other bars and clubs. Well, this one doesn’t” Harry said.

“You seem to know a lot” Tracey commented.

“I do since I do play here sometimes” Harry said.

“Oh, and what instrument do you play?” Tracey asked curiously.

“The trumpet, but I do know how to play the saxophone as well as the piano. I also write my own music” Harry said.

“Really, you any good?” Tracey asked.

“I am alright” Harry said nonchalantly.

“A musician who doesn’t have an ego, my what a rare sight” Tracey said with humor.

“Oh, I do have an ego, it comes with the territory. I just keep my locked down as much as possible” Harry said with humor shimmering in his eyes.

Tracey felt at ease with Harry. She smiled.

They shared a drink as they chatted about unimportant things. As they kept talking Tracey felt more and more at ease with Harry. She really liked his smile and then there was those green eyes. Lord, those should have some kind of warning on them. They could make any girl do anything really. Tracey wasn’t the exception, just she had some willpower, but even that was waning and quite fast too.

“Huh, look, the rain has stopped” Harry commented as he looked out.

Tracey looked out too and frowned. She didn’t want to go yet.

“You have somewhere you need to go?” Harry asked.

“No” Tracey answered quickly and honestly.

“Then stay” Harry said.

Tracey hesitated, but then made up her mind.

“Will you be playing tonight?” she asked demurely.

“If the lady wishes for me to play then yes” Harry said with his green eyes alit.

“Yes” Tracey said breathlessly.

“Then I’ll play tonight” Harry said, “you’ll be there, right?”

“Yes” Tracey said.

“Good, I can't wait” Harry said.

He then got up and before leaving he took Tracey’s hand and kissed it. 

Tracey’s heart was all aflutter as she fanned herself. She now needed to find the right outfit for tonight.

 

 

**End**


	249. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: found this one somewhere in my hard drive and metaphorically dusted it off and put it in this series.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 249: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne felt her back hit the wall hard. Her head would’ve met the same fate if it wasn’t for the hand clutching the back of her head weaving through her hair. She couldn’t protest as her mouth was quite busy at the moment. Her hands gripped and tugged on her lover’s clothes wanting to just rip them all off. She shivered a bit as she felt one of his hands caressing her bare thigh up to her hip then back down to her thigh. Teasing her. She didn’t like to be teased and she growled in protest.

“What’s the matter Greengrass?” he asked with his eyes twinkling madly.

“Fuck you Potter” Daphne hissed.

“Well, I am going to fuck you Greengrass. I am going to fuck you so deliciously that you’ll be begging for more when I am done” Harry whispered in her ear before sucking on it.

Daphne shivered again. No man, no man ever before set her aflame like this before. Harry got her fire going, made her yearn for more, come back time after time no matter how many times she would tell herself that the last time would most definitely be the last. But here she was again. In Harry’s arms ready for more.

There was no bed, no romancing. Just down and out right sex. They were supposed to be patrolling Hogsmeade since they were both aurors in civilian clothes to blend in better, but Daphne caved after seeing that sexy smile of Harry’s and dragged him into the nearest alley and after putting up some hasty wards around them for privacy and the such they began at each other.

Harry cupped one of Daphne’s breast through her robes rubbing her now hard nipple.

“Fuck” Daphne hissed.

Harry latched onto Daphne’s neck as his other hand did an odd rotating movement and she gasped when she was naked. Her nude back against the building.

“Potter” Daphne gasped.

“Like it Greengrass, I may not be able to do a lot of wandless magic, but the stuff I can do. Well, it works rather well doesn’t it” Harry said with his green eyes twinkling again.

Before Daphne could protest Harry had made his way down and was on his knees. He then raised one of her legs up and rested on his shoulder and then dove in eating her out.

“Oh fucking gods” Daphne moaned as she weaved her fingers through Harry’s messy locks. She was pushing Harry’s face deeper into her pussy.

Harry continued to eat out Daphne using everything that she loved. He knew what she loved since they’ve been intimate so many times. He just knew what buttons to push. As he ate her he had one hand stroke and caress her bare thigh. It just increased her growing pleasure. He knew that was one of her erogenous zones.

Daphne thrashed about as she tried to keep still at the same time, not wanting to move too much and lose contact with Harry’s mouth and tongue. As one hand had a grip on Harry’s head the other was gripping and clawing the wall that she was back up against.

“Oh fuck, Potter, yes Potter fuck me, fuck me so good. Oh god yes” Daphne moaned as she gyrated her hips into Harry’s face.

Harry then began speaking Parseltongue, which really made Daphne gush. His whole face was covered with Daphne’s sweet essence, but he kept going. It was amazing he could still breath since Daphne was nearly suffocating him with her spasming quim. As soon as he felt Daphne release his head he pulled up red faced. He was so glad he now wore contacts because his glasses would’ve been busted.

Daphne was panting hard as she pulled Harry up and then used her tongue to clean Harry’s face of her juices. She moaned and groaned as she tasted herself. Harry then added his tongue and began to duel against Daphne’s. They tongue kissed for a while as Harry removed his own clothes with the same wandless magic. He then aimed and slammed his entire hard length into Daphne’s more than soaked pussy.

Daphne gasped as she felt Harry invade her inner sanctum.

“FUCK HARRY!” she shouted.

Harry grinned as he began to thrust in and out of Daphne hard and fast. He was going to viciously pound her til she was utter putty.

“Oh Harry, fuck yes Harry. Fuck me so good Harry. Mmmm, yes, harder, faster. Ram that delicious cock of yours into me. I need it” Daphne wailed.

Harry was always amused by how vocal Daphne was during sex. She just loved to talk while getting stuffed.

“HARRY, COMING!” Daphne screamed as her pussy convulsed.

Harry kept going knowing he could outlast Daphne still. He just went harder and faster, which made Daphne shriek louder as she threw her head back. She saw a flash of light as her head hit the wall of the building. But she didn’t give a damn at all. She remained conscious and that’s all that mattered. Her whole body was humming with pleasure as she was getting pleasure. Then Harry grabbed a hold of her D melons and began to manipulate them to his own uses. Daphne moaned arching her back off the wall.

“Yes Harry, play with my titties. I’ll give you a titty fuck before we’re through here. I want your come all over my tits and face. I want it all over me and inside me” Daphne said crazed with utter pleasure.

Harry pinched Daphne’s nipples and then twisted them a bit. Daphne like a bit of pain with her pleasure. She was biting her lip hard as her eyes were full of utter lust.

“FUCK!” she screamed as she came again.

This time Harry came spewing his load deep within Daphne’s heavenly cunt. He made sure he emptied all of himself into Daphne. He then looked at Daphne, who was dazed and hazy from all the pleasure she had gotten.

“You with me Daph?” Harry asked.

“So fucking good Harry. Please sir, could I have some more?” Daphne murmured.

Harry couldn’t help, but be amused since it reminded him of a muggle book called Oliver something. What Daphne said like a line from the book.

“As you wish my little whore” he said.

Daphne shivered at this.

“But we’ve got some stuff to do before we can continue” Harry said.

This made Daphne remember what she and Harry were supposed to be doing.

“Fuck that. I want another go. NOW!” Daphne growled.

Harry just chuckled as he felt Daphne’s cunt muscles work him back to his hard state.

“I guess we can keep going” he said. 

This made Daphne beam as she readied herself for another reckoning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right after this one is my 250th chap of this series. So go on and click that next chap button.**


	250. Potters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this is my 250th chap and I wanted to do something special and something I’ve never done before ever in this series. This is an all Potter one. That means it has Lily and Harry’s sisters who I have created for this one. The sisters in this are different in this from my HBG mini-series Lily Potter. These two are totally different and has no relation to each other. WARNING! Major incest in this. If you don’t like this kind of thing then don’t read it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_**

 

 

 

**Chapter 250: Potters (Lily, Anya & Calista Potter)**  
  
---  
  
Harry yawned as he stretched out on the hammock he was in. He could hear his younger twin sisters in the nearby pool. He closed his eyes. It was such a nice summer day that a nap was needed to just enjoy it. The humidity wasn’t too bad and there was a nice gentle breeze that made sure the heat wasn’t too much.

“HEY HARRY!”

Harry cracked an eye open to see Anya. Now Anya looked exactly like their mother from the curly red hair to the green eyes.

“What do you want Anya?” Harry asked.

“Come play with us” Anya said.

“No” Harry said lazily.

“Come on, please!” Anya pleaded.

“No” Harry said in a firmer tone.

Anya began to pout.

“Won’t work” Harry said.

Anya then turned to her twin for help. Calista or Cali as she liked to be called. Now Cali was considered to be the baby since she was born about a couple minutes after Anya. Though they were twins.

“Come on Cali, get him to play with us” Anya whined.

Cali sighed. She was sitting on the edge of the pool. Cali wore glasses, which was the only way to tell the twins apart unless Cali put her contacts in. She didn’t do that often since the contacts irritated her eyes even if they were magical ones. She also had green eyes and red hair, but while Anya kept hers long Cali liked hers cut short, but long on the bangs.

“I’m not doing it Anya” Cali said as she pushed her glasses back up.

She was in the middle of reading as she had her legs dipped into the water.

Anya swam over and grabbed a hold of her sister’s legs and she had a grin on her face that she had inherited from their father.

“Don’t even think about it Anya” Cali said shooting a glare at her sister.

“Why dear sister, I have no idea what you’re talking about” Anya said in a very sweet innocent tone.

“We’re twins, I can pretty much read your mind and if you dare to drag me into the pool I’ll hex you into the next century” Cali threatened.

Now Cali and Anya followed the brainy and athletic twin group. Cali was the smart one and Anya was the sporty one. Anya was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team while Cali was in Ravenclaw and one of the top students at Hogwarts, she was considered the brightest witch of her age. She was also prefect and was a shoo-in for Head Girl when she started her seventh year. While Anya had the Team Captain badge within her grasp.

Cali let out a screeching scream as Anya pulled her into the water. Thankfully Cali’s book was charmed to be waterproof or else that would be one ruined book.

“ANYA!” Cali screamed as she leapt at her twin.

Anya laughed all the way as she evaded her twins’ attacks on her person.

Harry watched from his spot and shook his head.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU ANYA, THEY WON’T FIND YOUR BODY ANYWHERE WHEN I’M DONE!” Cali shouted.

Anya just kept laughing having a ball, but her laughter ceased when Cali got a piece of her suit and her top came off.

“CALI!” Anya screamed.

Harry just stared at Anya’s bare chest.

“Why are you so upset sis, you showed them off to everyone in the Quidditch pitch after winning the cup last year, remember” he said.

“That was because those idiots pranked me and caused my top to vanish” Anya said as she crossed her arms to cover her exposed chest.

“So, you still showed them off to everyone” Cali pointed out.

Harry felt something stir in his pants. He knew he shouldn’t be getting aroused by his sister, but damn she was fine.

“Besides, I’m sure Harry enjoys staring at them” Cali said with a smirk.

Anya turned her head to see Harry staring at her. She dropped her arms showing off her supple C cups to her brother.

“Like what you see big bro?” she asked in a husky tone.

Harry just nodded.

“Then come over here and show me” Anya said as she crooked a finger.

Harry got off his hammock And both of his sisters could see the bulge in Harry's shorts. They both licked their lips at the sight. Finally Harry got to the pool side and sat down dipping his legs in.

“So I’m here, what are you going to do?” he asked with a smirk.

“Oh, there’s plenty we can do in and out of the pool” Anya said in a husky seductive tone.

She swam over and grabbed the waistband of Harry's shorts and tugged them. Harry lifted his butt up letting Anya remove his shorts tossing them away to be found by a house elf later. There was a gasp from Cali as Harry wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Shit, I always forget how big you are” Anya said in awe as she stared at her big brother’s erection.

“Too big for you to handle sis, maybe Cali can take it. She is the brainy one and you know what they say about the brainy ones” Harry taunted as he winked at Cali who blushed bright red.

“Fuck that, I can take you” Anya said as her green eyes burned with the fire of sibling rivalry.

“What about you Cali, you going to let Anya one-up you like that?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“No way” Cali said swimming over.

The twins glared at one another then both grabbed Harry's member and began to pump him. Harry groaned at this as his twin sisters gave him a hand job. Then they bent their heads down. They fought for a bit pushing one another’s head out of the way to be the first to taste their brother. Anya won out and she slurped on Harry's rod while Cali hopped out of the water and removed her bikini top and pressed her chest to Harry's mouth. Harry began feasting on Cali’s tits with a hand on her back as he kept the other hand on Anya’s head.

“Oh Harry, mmm, suck on my tits” Cali groaned.

Harry nibbled on Cali’s nipples and that made Cali gasp and let out a low growl. She began to ground her pelvis into Harry's chest trying to get some kind of friction. She then gasped as she felt Harry's hand remove her bottoms and began to finger her pussy. She groaned and moaned as she wiggled. Feeling her brother’s fingers probe her pussy felt so good.

Anya was sucking of her brother like a pro taking all she could and letting her hand work the rest. She had one hand stroking as the other played with Harry's balls. She looked up and a flare of jealous surged through her as she saw how her twin was getting a nice treatment by Harry. So she began to suck Harry off better and harder.

“Shit, Anya be careful” Harry hissed.

“Then pay some attention to me dear brother” Anya mumbled.

Harry sighed as he began to thrust his hips into Anya’s mouth. He felt her lips curl into a smile. So Harry was splitting his attention between his twin sisters. Fucking one in the mouth while manually pleasuring the other.

“Harry!” Cali cried as she orgasmed.

Her juices sprayed out coating her sister’s hair.

“What the fuck, do you know how long it takes to get your pussy pus out of my hair” Anya complained.

“It’s not pus, it’s ejaculation” Cali said.

“Whatever” Anya grumbled.

Cali took the opportunity of Anya’s mouth off of Harry's cock and slid down impaling herself.

“HEY!” Anya shouted.

“You snooze you fucking lose dear sister” Cali moaned as she began to ride her brother.

“Anya come up here and I’ll eat you out” Harry said.

Anya huffed as bit then got up and took off her bottoms. Harry laid down and Anya sat on Harry's face. She moaned as she felt her brother’s tongue wiggle inside her.

“Oh fuck, that’s the shit” she moaned.

Both sisters groaned, moaned and humped their brother’s two appendages.

“I fucking love summers by the pool” Anya moaned.

“Me too” Cali cried.

Harry began to use his fingers to stimulate Anya even more. Those fingers took over for his tongue that had been buried inside her to lashing at her clit while his fingers took over the probing.

“OH MERLIN!” Anya screamed as she came.

Cali moaned as she came and then felt Harry's dick twitch and shot his load inside her. She purred feeling her brother’s seed fill her up.

“Move, my turn” Anya murmured.

She pushed her twin off of Harry, who just laid there trying to catch her breath.

“Get on all four sis” Harry ordered.

“Yes dear brother, woof!” Anya yipped as got on her hands and knees. She then wiggled her ass at him.

Harry smacked it and she yelped at the unexpected contact then moaned as Harry's still erect cock inserted itself right in her.

“OH YEAH!” she mewled.

Harry gripped Anya’s hips and began to pound her. Anya moaned and pushed back. She threw her head back letting her long red hair cascade across her back. Cali moved and laid in front of her sister, legs splayed open.

“I need some sisterly attention” Cali purred then pulled Anya’s head down to her crotch.

Anya went to work munching out her sister tasting not only her sister, but her brother. It was an interesting cocktail. _Of course mine and Harry's is better_ she thought.

Harry from his position saw the sight of Anya eating out Cali and began to fuck Anya harder. This made Anya moan into Cali’s pussy and that just started a chain reaction.

“FUCK!” Cali moaned as she orgasmed.

Anya’s was stuck between her sister’s legs and was in fear of suffocating that’s when her orgasm hit her. Harry followed soon after. They then all laid there spent, but feeling damn good.

/Scene Break/

It was later that day after the poolside play. The three Potter siblings were now just lying around when their mother came in and looked at them.

“What has gotten into you all, you’re all lazy sacks?” she asked with her hands on her hips.

“We spent a lot of energy out at the pool mom” Harry said from his position in an armchair that looked just like one found in the Gryffindor common room.

There was a big question if James somehow smuggled some of Gryffindor furniture to his home, but no one could prove a thing and James just grinned when someone mentioned it.

“Hm, energy spent, pool, yum” Anya murmured from her spot on the floor lying on her back.

Cali was lying on the couch on her stomach with her head turned to the side staring at Lily with a blissed out tired face.

Lily shook her head.

“Honestly, you three. Fucking each other outside. You’re lucky there’s wards covering the entire place or else the neighbors would hear you” she said.

Now Lily knew of the special relationship Anya, Cali and Harry had. She approved of it too since it was just for fun really. Besides incest wasn’t even taboo in the wizarding world. There had been many, many instances where family members having sex to keep the family ‘pure’. The Potters though never adopting that theory they didn’t object to some ‘family fun’ since what’s a little sex within the family.

The Potters never married and procreated within the family since they married for love never using contracts. There was some special Potter family spells that prevented pregnancy since normal anti-pregnancy charms didn’t seem to work for the Potters. There have been some oops moments in the Potter family history, but there were too far and in between and not really known outside the family since the Potters were good at keep secrets like this. The offspring were treated like family too since the Potters weren’t a cruel family.

So having sex within the family was a Potter family secret. Heck, they still had sex even when a Potter got married. Not many of the spouses even knew this at all. If they found out they’d either join in or be memory charmed to forget what they saw. If they did join they’d have to swear a magical vow not to reveal anything.

Even Lily joined in having sex with not only her son, but her two daughters. James was always so busy on missions that took him away from home a lot. So Lily had needs that needed filling and Harry filled them perfectly. James of course knew what Lily was doing and whole heartily approved of it. Hell, he was the one who broke his two daughters while Lily was the one who broke Harry in the first time.

“I do hope you didn’t spend all of your energy up since tonight you’re all going to join me in bed” Lily said.

“Dad off again?” Harry asked.

“Yes, he doesn’t know when he’ll be back this time and is pissed about it” Lily said. “So am I for that matter” she added.

“That’s a bummer” Harry said.

“It is, so that means I need you to satisfy me Harry dear” Lily said, “same goes for you two as well” she said looking at Anya and Cali.

“No problem mom, give me a bit of rest and I should ready to go tonight” Harry said.

“Ditto mom, I’ll rock your world tonight” Anya said.

“Mmm, prepare for an erotic Armageddon” Cali said.

Lily nodded and left the room.

/Scene Break/

Later that night after a very hearty dinner made to give them all the energy they’d need and spending time hanging out and killing time before bedtime. When it was time they all headed to the master bedroom dropping their clothing as they headed to the great big bed. Lily laid there as her daughters climbed on the bed and began suckling Lily’s breasts like they were nursing babes. Harry went down on his mother.

“Oh, I love you dears” Lily moaned.

“Love you too mom” Cali murmured.

Anya was trying to suck down her mom’s entire breast.

Lily was still looking good after having three kids. Her body was quite amazing and she worked on it. She exercised everyday unlike many wives in the magical world.

Harry was deep into his mom’s muffin. His tongue wiggled and probed as deep as he could tasting his mother’s tarty flavor.

Lily’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt her children pleasure her body. She felt her daughters’ tongues and mouth worship her breasts as their hands caressed her body, stroking and caressing it in such a sensual manner. She had taught them well. Then her son was eating her out like a starving man at a all you can eat buffet. She was such a good son pleasuring his mother.

“Oh my” she gasped as she orgasmed.

Harry licked Lily up then pulled up. His face coated with his mom’s juices./ Cali and Anya moved away from their mom and cleaned Harry's face up taking turns to kiss him too. A lot of tongue filled kisses. Once clean Harry rubbed his hard cock at the entrance of his mom’s pussy.

“No teasing baby, fuck me” Lily groaned.

“As you wish” Harry said then slid deep inside her.

Lily moaned then her face was covered by Cali’s pussy.

“Eat me out mommy” she cooed.

Lily grinned and began to feast. Cali moaned as she humped her mother’s face.

Anya went back to Harry and watched him fuck their mom.

“Stop Harry” she said.

Harry did and Anya pulled him out and sucked him clean then put him back in. This became the process. After several dozen strokes he’d stop and Anya would suck him clean and re-insert him back into Lily. It drove Lily crazy with all the stop and go. The only thing that kind of kept her sane was eating out Cali, since she had that to focus on. But it was frustrating her more and more each time.

“FOR FUCK SAKES LET YOUR MOTHER GET FUCKED RIGHT ANYA CORRINE POTTER!” Lily shouted.

“But my, all the better to tease you with” Anya said with a Potter smirk.

“I’ll tease you” Lily growled.

That growl reverberated into Cali’s pussy and she climaxed.

“MOM!” she shouted.

Once free of Cali the Potter matriarch pulled Harry to her.

“Fuck me Harry and fuck me good. No more interruptions” she ordered.

“Yes mom” Harry said.

He fucked his mom hard and good.

“You shouldn’t have teased mom, she’s going to make you pay” Cali said.

Anya shrugged in an uncaring manner.

“YES HARRY!” Lily howled as she came.

Harry grunted as he spilled his load into his mom. They laid there resting then Harry got off Lily. He turned to Cali and pounced on her. She squealed and then moaned as Harry began to fuck her.

“Hey no fair, you got him first last time” Anya whined.

“Then you’ll have to settle for me dear daughter” Lily said in a sweet tone.

This sweet tone made Anya shiver.

“M-m-m-m-mom, you know I was just having some fun, right” she stuttered out.

“Oh I do, and now it’s my turn for some fun” Lily said with a twinkle in her eye.

Anya made a run for it, but was frozen. Lily had her wand out. She had summoned it by sheer willpower and pure magic. She floated Anya back over and had Anya lay across her lap. She also magically pinned Anya down so there’d be no escape.

“Now time for a lesson in what happens when you try and prevent your mom from the fucking she needs” Lily said.

Anya shivered then yelped as Lily began spanking her.

Cali was mewling like a common whore as she felt her brother’s cock slide in and out of her. He was such a beast when it came to sex when he felt like it. That didn’t mean he was a cold fish at all, but when he really put his mind to it he could fuck all the brains out of her, her sister and her mother.

“Harry!” she cried as she orgasmed again.

Harry just kept going pulling his sister into one orgasm after another. She would be dead to the world by the time he was done.

Anya was moaning and wiggling as she felt her mother’s hand smack her ass over and over. Both cheeks getting equal attention. She was also dripping wet. She could feel her juices sliding down her legs.

“Mom” she moaned.

“Nope, not yet” Lily said.

“Huh” Anya responded.

Lily then cast a spell and Anya’s eyes widened. She wanted to turn her head, but that was also pinned.

“You didn’t” she gasped.

Lily just smiled even though she knew Anya couldn’t see it. The spell Lily used prevented Anya from climaxing. So Anya could only moan and wiggle as she was just on the brink never able to fall. Lily just kept spanking away and when her hands got tired she’d charm some objects to take over and even fuck Anya too. It just increased Anya’s frustration.

“MOM, PLEASE!” Anya cried as she was being driven mad.

Harry finally fired his load into Cali as she orgasmed for the last time and blacked out. She was finished for the night. He then turned to see what Anya and his mom were up to.

“MOM!” Anya cried.

Lily murmured something under her breath and Anya’s whole spasmed as she released. She looked like she was going through a horrible convulsion and when it ended Anya was unconscious. Harry picked Anya’s limp body up and placed her by her sister.

“Well now that the riffraff is taken care of I think some nice quality mother-son time is needed” Lily said.

“First mom let me clean you up” Harry said. He then dove at his mom’s thigh that were coated with Anya’s juices. Lily gasped feeling her son’s mouth and tongue clean her up. She opened her legs and Harry drove to her pussy once he was finished with his cleaning duties. Lily wiggled and moaned as she felt her son inside her for the second time tonight. She orgasmed and then Harry replaced his tongue with his hard phallus slamming deep inside her.

“Yes honey, fuck me, fuck your mother” Lily panted still on the high of her orgasm.

“I so love being a motherfucker” Harry grinned. 

Lily rolled her eyes, but that affected was ruined as she moaned and cried out like a cheap whore.

Harry and Lily fucked the rest of the evening falling asleep a little past one in the morning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hoped you all like my 250th chap and I hope there will be plenty more in the future. So please keep liking this and telling me what you think along with giving me any suggestions for couplings or scenarios you’d like me to write. Thank you all for your support.**


	251. Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you review a chap let me know what chap it is.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 252: Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet**

Katie let out a low groan that seemed to be drawn out. She was lying on the couch on her stomach, her face turned to the side so she could breath. As she awoke she felt one of her hands was trapped between the couch cushion and her stomach and it was asleep as far as she could tell. Her other arm was hanging off the couch with the tips of her fingers touching the rug below.

“Morning sunshine” Alicia chirped from the kitchen.

“Ugh, what the heck happened last night?” Katie grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Well, do you want the clean or dirty version?” Alicia asked as she came out of the kitchen with two big mugs of coffee.

“Wait, there was a dirty version?” Katie asked now a bit more awake.

Alicia tried to keep a straight face, but the corner of her lips were twitching. Katie saw this and knew Alicia was playing her. She frowned slightly at her friend, but just slightly since her friend had coffee.

“That was a mean thing Spinnet” Katie muttered.

“Yeah, but the look on your face was worth it, Bell” Alicia said.

“Sometimes I don’t know why I am friends with you” Katie said as she sipped her coffee.

“Because I’m wicked fun to be around and know how to brew a good cup of coffee. You on the other hand could set a pot of water on fire” Alicia said.

“ONE TIME! It only happened one time” Katie cried out.

“Ugh, you have to be so loud so early Katie?”

Emerging from a nearby bedroom was one Harry Potter. His clothes were quite disheveled and his messy black hair was even messier. He walked out tired and yawning.

“Wait, Harry, when did you get here?” Katie asked confused.

“I’ve always been here Katie. You and Alicia called me last night” Harry said, “you said you wanted to have some fun.”

“Ugh, don't tell me” Katie groaned.

“That we all got hot and heavy with no clothes on as we pleasured each other til we couldn’t go any longer?” Alicia asked.

Katie just nodded with her eyes closed and head down.

“Nope, Harry was a gentleman. Though you did do a nice little pole dance for him. Amazing all that you did without taking off a single piece of clothing” Alicia said with a grin.

“I’m so not drinking for as long as I live” Katie pledged.

“Yeah, right” Alicia snorted, “that vow is going to go right out the window as soon as we have another Quidditch reunion party.”

Katie just groaned as she buried her head in her hands.

“Leesh, got any more of that coffee?” Harry asked.

“Sure thing, coming right up” Alicia said as she head back into the kitchen.

Harry went and sat in the nearby chair.

“Harry, what exactly happened last night?” Katie asked.

“You really don’t remember?” Harry asked.

Katie shook her head.

“Wow, you really must’ve drank a lot to not have any memory” Harry said.

“Yeah” Katie sighed.

She was so pleased that Alicia had found a way to put a hang-over potion into the coffee and not make it taste like crap. It was so hard to do that kind of thing really. Since potions in general tasted bad and usually if you mixed a potion into another drink it would ruin the potion and either make it ineffective or less than effective than how it should be. Not to mention the drink you mixed the potion into just tasted horrid. But Alicia figured out a way and no one else has been able to replicate it, not even Hermione for all her experimenting.

“Well, when I came you and Alicia were already going. So I don’t know what happened before then. But like Alicia said, you did give me a pole dance since you thought it would be fun since I’ve only visited one strip club and that was out of Ron’s whining and begging to go. You have some moves might I add” Harry said.

Katie groaned as she put her head in her hands.

“After that you wanted to give me a lap dance, but I put my foot down on that” Harry said.

Katie couldn’t believe how she acted when she was drunk. She wasn’t always like this when she drank.

“You were in rare form last night Bell” Harry said.

“Rare form my ass. She’s always like that when it’s just the two of us drinking” Alicia said as she came out of the kitchen with Harry's coffee.

“I hate you Spinnet, I really do” Katie said.

“Love you too dear” Alicia said with a bright smile.

“So what are the plans for today? I got nothing to do” Harry asked.

“Well want to stay for breakfast. I make a mean omelet?” Alicia suggested.

“Sure, I’ll help you. I’m no slouch in the kitchen” Harry said.

“Great, Katie, you stay there and recover. We don’t need any kitchen incidents” Alicia said.

“HEY! I’m not that much of a disaster in the kitchen you know” Katie said.

“No, you just let loose destruction with just touching anything in the kitchen” Alicia said with a teasing smirk.

Katie whined, “why are you picking on me, I have a hangover?”

“Because you’re so easy” Alicia said then skipped off to the kitchen.

Harry smiled and followed Alicia. This left Katie pouting. It didn’t take very long for the smells of breakfast begin to waft into the living room and Katie’s stomach growled. She got up and followed her nose and her mouth watered upon seeing the platter of bacon. She was about to take one when her hand was smacked by a spatula.

“OUCH! Spinnet, what the hell?” Katie asked as she rubbed her injured hand.

“No eating yet Bell. Harry and I aren’t done” Alicia said as she holstered her spatula.

“You carry that around with you?” Katie asked.

“Of course. It’s a great deterrent to those who try and sneak food” Alicia said.

“I might want one then Alicia. Anything to ward Ron away while I cook” Harry said from his station at the stove.

“Please, you’d need to charm a million metal spatulas to keep Ron away” Alicia said. 

“I agree with you on that. I’m just glad you use a plastic one because that hurt enough” Katie said.

Soon breakfast was done and the three ate and talked with each other. There was an ease since they were all good friends with each other.

 

 

**End**


	252. Pansy Parkinson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay, here’s the chap that I kind of made reference to way back in chap 221.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 252: Pansy Parkinson**

Harry sat in an empty classroom waiting. Soon a figure entered in a cloak with the hood up hiding their face.

“Okay Parkinson, why’d you ask me here?” Harry asked.

Pansy said nothing as she flipped the hood off showing off her pretty face and short black hair. She placed her wand on the desk making sure Harry saw it. She then removed her cloak.

“Potter, I’ve come to you for asylum” Pansy said as she knelt on the ground using her cloak to cushion the stone floor underneath her.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

“Okay, why not go to Dumbledore, why me?” he asked curiously.

“Please Potter, you’re my only hope” Pansy said trying not to sound desperate.

“Why are you doing this Parkinson, I thought you and Malfoy were joined at the hip?” Harry asked.

Pansy’s face morphed to a look of disgust.

“Our families put us in a marriage contract. I was the last one they went to. They tried all the other pureblood families; the Greengrasses, Davises, but they said no. They even tried the Bulstrodes, but Draco was too wimpy for Millicent” she said. “I was forced to spend my time with Draco. I hated his guts even when I was younger. He’s such a whiny pussy with no backbone of his own going on and on about his daddy like the sun fucking shined out of Lucius’ pale ass. I still hate him, but since I’m his betroth I have to put on a face and show that I actually like the whiny pissant. But now I have a way out. Since you’re not only the head of the Potter family, but the Black too you can protect me. Draco would have to be a complete idiot to go after you now.”

“You do realize this is Malfoy we’re talking about” Harry in a deadpan manner.

“Right, I forgot. I spend so much fucking time with the asshole I forget how idiotically moronic he is all the time” Pansy said with a scowl.

“So you’re here because you want out of your marriage contract you have with Malfoy. What makes you think I have the power to do that?” Harry asked.

“Simple Potter. Since Draco’s father is still locked up for the time being the head position falls to his mother as regent til Draco comes of age or when Lucius gets on his knees and sucks his way to freedom again. What you can do Potter is with the Black family is command Narcissa to annul the marriage contract between Draco and me. Since Narcissa is a Black she has to obey her head of house by blood no matter even if she’s married” Pansy said.

“And how do I know I can trust you Parkinson?” Harry asked.

“I can give you a magical oath” Pansy said.

“I think I can think of something better to ensure your trust” Harry said.

Pansy was nervous hearing this, but she steeled herself. She was willing to do anything to get away from Draco. Ugh, when he kissed her she had to clean her mouth out and whenever he touched her she’d spend a lot of time washing herself to get rid of the slime.

“Stand up Parkinson” Harry commanded.

Pansy shivered at Harry's tone, not because she was scared, but it excited her. Harry's command had power behind it that no other wizard had. And it was common knowledge that witches were heavily attracted to powerful wizards. She stood up and awaited Harry's next order with concealed glee.

“Strip” Harry said.

Pansy hesitated since she had never done been naked in front of a guy before. Sure, she lost her virginity to Malfoy, but he just bent her over ripping her panties off and rammed in and out til he squirted, which didn’t take long since he had no staying power at all. She never even got revved up. Not to mention Draco was quite small so she was a bit surprised he even broke her hymen given his small stature. And even after that first time Malfoy never fucked her naked. She always had clothes on it seemed. Pansy wasn’t why Malfoy did this at all. She wasn’t that horrid to look at as far as she knew.

Pansy had definitely grown up since looking pug-like face in her first year. She didn’t have the body of Daphne Greengrass or Lavender Brown nor had their amazing faces that made guys’ heads turn and drool. But she did have a nice body that no hot-blooded male would turn down really. Her face was quite pretty too. It was her attitude that turned guys off and who she associated with.

“I said strip Parkinson” Harry ordered in a much firmer tone.

Pansy jumped and then with trembling hands she began to remove her blouse showing off her red lace bra with gold accents.

“A red bra, shame Parkinson” Harry tsked.

Pansy’s cheeks went red at this. Her red bra was her favorite one and always did her best to hide it when she wore it due to residing in the snake pit. She dropped her blouse away then she undid her skirt letting it drop to reveal her matching lacy red with golden accent panties.

Harry eyed Pansy and walked around her like he was admiring a statue at a museum. He then stepped back.

“Take it all off, show me” he said with a stern tone.

Again with trembling hands Pansy took off her bra and then shimmied out of her panties. Now she was naked and the cool air hardened her nipples on her B cup tits. She also had a trimmed bush that had traces of arousal.

“Very nice Parkinson, very nice. You’ve definitely have grown since first year. Yes, you have” Harry said with a hint of lust in his voice.

This was making Pansy wet. She was wanted by Harry it seemed. This was a first for her; she had never felt the feeling of being wanted sexually.

“Come here and kneel before me” Harry commanded.

Pansy dashed over making sure to take her cloak to pad the stone floor. She got on her knees and knowing what Harry wanted began to undo his pants tugging them down then his boxers. Out popped the biggest cock she’s ever seen and she’s seen a lot due how the snake pit can become a sex pit with the Slytherin boys using the girls. Though Daphne and a few other girls avoided the fate of being used as sex toys. But all the cocks she’s seen were micro compared to Harry's. She felt her mouth water as she raised her hands, which were trembling to touch him. It felt like a spark ignited in her when she touched Harry's phallus.

Diving down she took all of Harry down as she could, but couldn’t take it all. So she sucked and licked what she could while one hand stroked Harry and the other played with his sack.

“Urgh, you suck good” Harry groaned.

This pleased Pansy and she worked her hardest to give Harry the best blowjob he’s ever had. Also the best she’s ever given too. Her sole purpose seemed to give Harry the best he’s ever had.

Harry groaned and clenched his ass cheeks as he thrust his hips into Pansy’s sucking mouth. He knew Pansy wasn’t used to his size so didn’t force it. He placed his hands on Pansy’s head and caressed her hair and Pansy felt a shiver. The touch was filled so much gentleness and care. Something she had never felt since in the snake pit you were pretty much skull fucked til the guy came not caring at all if you choked or not.

But Harry did care and it made Pansy’s eyes water as she felt emotions she had never felt before.

“Pansy, coming” Harry warned.

Pansy readied herself and then her mouth was flooded with Harry's seed. It tasted so good. Like ambrosia. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but to her that’s what it tasted like since the snake boys she was forced to suck off didn’t taste good at all and they didn’t clean themselves at all so it was all foul.

Harry pulled back and looked at Pansy and caressed her cheek. Pansy’s felt her cheeks heat up. Harry then stripped out of the rest of his clothes and pushed Pansy down, who arranged her robe to cushion the stone floor. Harry got on top of her and then Pansy gasped as she felt Harry's still hard cock penetrated her. She had never felt so full ever. Harry had to slowly ease himself inside Pansy feeling out tight she was. It took multiple short thrusts each one going a bit deeper than the last til he was fully inside Pansy’s hot quivering cave.

“So full” Pansy mumbled in an almost incoherent state.

She had felt mini peaks as Harry did his small pumps inside her. She was so sure that she had a few mini orgasms from them. Harry then began to thrust making Pansy’s eyes go wide as her mouth morphed to a perfect ‘O’. Pleasure like she had never felt coursed through her system as she was having sex, genuine sex, for the first time in her life. It was an experience that couldn’t be described not that her mind could even form any words right now.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” Pansy moaned.

Harry grunted as he pumped in and out of Pansy feeling her tight hot slick walls gripping him. They felt so good. Harry then looked down at Pansy attaching his mouth to her neck. Pansy groaned as she tilted her head letting Harry have better access. Harry suckled on Pansy’s pulse point like a vampire making sure to leave a mark. His hands moved touching the sides of Pansy’s torso scaling up til they reached their goal, Pansy’s breasts. He squeezed them, letting his thumbs rub her hard nipples. Pansy let out a guttural groan from these new sensations. Harry's hands were like magic on her body.

“OH MERLIN!” she cried as she came.

Harry just kept pumping as his hands worked her chest. Pansy was experiencing her first orgasm through intercourse. It was glorious. The high lasted so long that she was sure she was near death.

The pair kept going with Pansy going through an orgasm after orgasm like clockwork it seemed. That is until Harry felt a tug on his balls.

“Pansy, coming” he grunted.

“In me, I want it in me” Pansy panted desperately.

Her short hair was so mussed up and she was tired. Harry had such amazing stamina. She was so used to all the guys in the snake pit that were minute men to second men. Never lasting very long and were totally wiped when they did come. Not Harry though. He just kept going. She felt Harry's seed coat her insides and it felt amazing.

Harry pulled out and sat back as Pansy laid there totally exhausted.

“I believe we’ve reached an accord that we can agree on” he said.

Pansy let out a murmur of agreement then went to sleep with dreams of doing it with Harry again and again.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, and so that ends this one. The sequel that I said I would be doing from chap 221 is in the planning stages. If you have any suggestions on what I should do let me know.**


	253. Nymphadora Tonks

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay, it’s been a long time since I did a Tonks one. So here it is. Enjoy.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 253: Nymphadora Tonks**

Harry was walking down a hall in Grimmauld Place. He then heard music and became curious. Music of any kind in the dark gloomy house was quite unnatural really. Unless it was dark ominous kind, but this wasn’t sop that made it really feel out place. It sounded like a waltz or something though Harry wasn’t very familiar with music in general so he didn’t know what kind of music was needed for a waltz exactly. He decided to investigate and followed the music and it led him to a door. He opened it and found Tonks doing dance steps with what appeared to be an invisible partner. Her eyes were closed.

“Tonks?” Harry called.

Tonks opened her eyes and stumbled and tripped falling on her face.

“Ugh, I almost had it” Tonks grumbled as she got up.

She pulled out her wand to stop the music.

“Tonks, what are you doing?” Harry asked entering the room.

“Learning to dance” Tonks said.

“You don’t know how to dance?” Harry asked.

“No, I know how to dance, but there’s this auror’s ball coming up and I want to refresh myself” Tonks said. “It’s been a long time since I had to dance.”

“You looked fine til I interrupted you” Harry commented.

“When I have my eyes closed. When my eyes are open I fall over. I nearly embarrassed myself last year tripping very dance I did. Thankfully my dance partner kept me upright the whole night or else we’d been on the floor so many times” Tonks said.

“Oh, so, um, you want some help, you know have a real partner not an imaginary one?” Harry asked.

“Sure, just be prepared to fall a lot” Tonks said with caution.

“That I can handle” Harry said and then pulled out his wand and cushioned the entire floor. “There, now lets get to dancing.”

So Harry and Tonks danced. It didn’t even take ten minutes in and they fell. Tonks landed on top of Harry.

“Sorry Harry” Tonks apologized.

“It’s alright, lets get up and try again” Harry said.

So they did and this time Tonks lasted fourteen minutes and then she tripped and this time pulled Harry down with her. He landed on top of her.

“We really got to stop meeting like this” Harry joked.

Tonks laughed since it was much better than crying. They then got up to try again. This time Tonks lasted a good twenty before tripping and this time she pulled Harry down and they landed on their sides.

“You are getting better Tonks, you’re lasting longer each time” Harry commented.

“Thanks Harry” Tonks said smiling.

They got up once again and began once again. Every time Tonks would last a couple minutes more before tripping and falling and pulling Harry down with her and always in a different way it seemed. Harry knew how to fall right and also angled himself so Tonks wouldn’t take the brunt of the impact though the floor was cushioned. It still did hurt after going down numerous times.

“Thank you Harry, for this” Tonks said.

“Sure Tonks, it’s actually fun. A lot more fun than when I learned to dance actually” Harry said.

The two were taking a break from the dancing.

“Oh, how did you learn?” Tonks asked.

“Oh, well, it was during the whole Tri-Wizard tournament and the Yule Ball. My year learned to dance from McGonagall” Harry said feeling embarrassed.

Tonks cracked up.

“You had to dance with McGonagall. Oh Merlin, I would’ve loved to see that” the pink-haired auror laughed.

“It gets better, she picked out Ron to demonstrate at first” Harry said with an amused smile as he remembered.

“You’ve got to put that memory in a Pensieve and show it to me” Tonks said.

“Sure, no problem” Harry said.

The two laughed and it helped relax Tonks some more since the auror ball was a big thing.

“Come on, back to practice” Harry said getting up and holding his hand for Tonks.

Tonks nodded and took Harry's hand.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this will be the last update of 2015. See you all in the new year.**


	254. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you leave a review for this tell what chap you're reviewing since this site's review system doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s the first new posts of HBG for 2016. I haven’t done a Bellatrix in a quite a long time it seemed. So I’m going to try and make up for that right now with this one to start off.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 254: Bellatrix Lestrange**

Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort’s top lieutenants, was stealthily making her way to her meeting spot. She was meeting her master.

“Master” she whispered.

“Bella” her master crooned.

Bellatrix felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine as she heard her from his lips. She had fallen to her master’s clutches when she was captured during a raid. She was used, and used again til her mind was shattered and there was only one, her master. Not even Voldemort could shatter her mind like her master had done.

“What news do you have for me my pet?” her master asked.

“Yes, Riddle plans on taking Hogwarts soon. He is gathering forces to him. Giants, Dementors, vampires and werewolves” Bellatrix said.

“This explains why he’s been silent for the past few months. And the influx of magical creatures entering the borders” her master said thoughtfully.

“Yes master, your orders?” Bellatrix asked as she licked her lips in anticipation for her next assignment. She wanted to please her master more.

“Mmm, first I think I should award you my lovely Bella for such a good report” her master said.

“Yes master” Bella mewled.

She got on all fours sticking her ass in the air. She felt her master’s hands on her ass caressing the globes and she groaned. Then she felt the cool air. Her master had magically vanished a section of her robes and pants. She gasped as she felt two fingers wiggle inside her seldom used quim. Her pathetic excuse of a husband only had sex with her once since it was required for the marriage, but after that he didn’t touch her as he was more in tune to sharing a bed with his brother than her. So this left her quite needy in the sex department, which was a big reason why she was bat-shit crazy. Sexual frustration can make people do some messed up stuff it seemed.

The fingers sawed in and out of her dripping hole. It was so good, but she wanted, needed more.

“M-m-m-m-master, please, please fuck me, fuck your Bella” Bellatrix whined.

“Alright Bella, for being such a good pet and asking politely” her master said.

He removed his fingers making Bella groan as she was now empty only to snap her head back as she screamed to the heavens as a huge hot flesh pole was thrust inside her.

“MASTER!” she howled.

Her master pumped in and out of her at a hard steady pace and Bellatrix moaned and cried as she clawed the earth under her fingers. She pushed her ass back wanting more of her master inside her.

“Such as love little slut you are my Bella” her master cooed.

“Your slut master, only yours” Bellatrix said tearfully.

“Of course” her master said and then smacked her ass.

“Oh master” Bellatrix yelped.

Her master spanked her making her hot hole clench around his rod each time.

“Come for master and I shall reward you” her master commanded.

“Yes master, yes” Bellatrix said as she moved one of her dirty hands to her clit and began to rub it like she was trying to summon a genie from a lamp.

“MASTER!” she cried as she orgasmed.

Her master pulled out of her gushing hole and walked to her front. He grabbed her hair and lifted her head up. She opened her mouth willingly and was reward as he shoved his juice-coated cock into her orifice. He fucked her mouth as she licked and slurped away her own juices then her mouth was flooded by her master’s seed. She drank it down like a traveler in the desert finding an oasis. Her master pulled out after she was done cleaning him.

“Very good Bella” he commented.

“Thank you master” Bellatrix said.

“Now your next assignment” her master said.

Bellatrix perked up at this.

/Scene Break/

It was the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort and his forces were charging in. They had taken down the wards, but it drained the so-called dark lord a lot so he had to sit back til he regain his strength then he could join the fight. He was confident though that his forces would overwhelm the pitiful defenses. What surprised him was that the light side was prepared, more than prepared. They were ready for what he had thrown at them.

The giants were the first to go falling into huge pit traps with wooden pike in the bottom of them. And then the mines exploding as the giants stepped on them making them lose limbs or just be plain obliterated from the scorched earth. The Dementors were corralled by an army of patronuses and then eliminated by a fiercely charging stag skewing the cloaks with its antlers. The werewolves were taken down by silver tipped arrows that flew from the ramparts burning them from the inside out. Some of the werewolves fell into the same pit traps that were made for the giants. They were skewered. The vampires were also struck by the silver arrows that flew and they withered into dried husks of themselves as the silver dehydrated them from the inside out.

Voldemort’s army was being decimated and they hadn’t even reached halfway to the castle. This enraged the dark lord, but he was too arrogant to fall back now. He wasn’t going to fail, not here, not now. So he sent scores of his loyal followers even though they had witnessed the carnage. Some wanted to back out, but they were forced through as Voldemort used the mark to cause them pain if they didn’t.

Many Death Eaters were ensnared in the traps that the giants and werewolves hadn’t gotten stuck in. The ones who made it through were quite nervous. That is when the light side attacked. They sent out their best fighters and it appeared they were coming out of the woodwork. The Death Eaters were overwhelmed as they tried to fight back, but they were all huddled together making them easy pickings for the light side.

They went down, never to come back up as the light side played for keeps. No stunning unless necessary.

What startled the dark side was an attack on the inside. Bellatrix decided to reveal her true colors just as her master commanded her. She picked off her husband and his brother first using some inventive ways without resorting to dark magic.

Lucius was the real prize as he was hewed to bits by Bellatrix as she fired off several cutting curses before the pompous head of the Malfoy house could react. His son was next; he’d survive, but would be a eunuch.

When Voldemort entered the battle he was enraged with what he saw. Bellatrix betraying him. He tried to use her mark to punish her, but it didn’t work.

“Performance lagging Tommy, don’t worry it happens to everyone.”

“Potter” Voldemort hissed.

“Hello Tom” Harry said casually.

The two dueled with Harry using the sword of Gryffindor to slice off Voldemort’s head in the end.

“Master?” Bellatrix asked as she stood next to and a little behind Harry.

“Bella, you’ve done well my pet” Harry said.

“Thank you master” Bellatrix said as she bowed low.

“That means you deserve a very special reward” Harry said.

Bellatrix had a wide grin on her face.

/Scene Break/ 

Bellatrix cried out with sheer joy to the heavens above as her master, Harry Potter, plundered her quim with his tongue. He was using Parseltongue to heighten the already very pleasurable experience.

“Oh master, master, master” Bellatrix chanted over and over as she rocked her hips.

 _§That’s right my pet, my little slut. You’re mine, this pussy, your body belongs to me§_ Harry hissed.

“MASTER!” Bellatrix cried out. She had lost count how many times she had climaxed just by her master’s skillful mouth.

Harry removed his mouth from Bellatrix core, his face glistening with juices. Bellatrix sat up though it took effort and licked his face clean. She murmured and purred like a content kitten as she did her task. Once done as rolled to her stomach and raised her ass to the sky.

“Fuck me master” she yowled.

Harry got in behind her and used the tip of his hard rod and teased her sopping opening. Bellatrix moaned.

“Master, please don’t tease me” she cried.

“Very well Bella” Harry said then slammed himself deep into her.

“OH YES MASTER!” Bellatrix screamed.

Harry gripped Bellatrix’s hips as he pounded her over and over. In a very relentless fashion. Bellatrix was in heaven as she was being violated like a common whore. Her body was on autopilot it seemed as she just kept giving what she was receiving from her master. Her body was pulsating with more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Then when her master cupped her swaying breasts she yowled again as he squeezed them roughly, tweaking her hard nipples til it was on borderline pain and pleasure.

Her vision turned to black as she collapsed. She had just had the biggest orgasm she’s ever had. Her body trembled and shook like she was possessed and then went totally limp.

Harry paused in his thrusting letting his precious pet awake. If he was going to reward her for being such a good pet then he wanted her awake for it.

It took a few minutes and Bellatrix came to.

“Are you ready for your reward pet?” Harry asked.

“Yes master” Bellatrix said gleefully.

Harry resumed his vigorous pounding and Bellatrix howled. Harry finally came inside her and she was happy, she had her master’s seed inside her. She was going to give her master strong babies.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, this one was longer than I usually make them and more plot too. I just had an idea and ran with it and kept writing since I was on a roll and this is what came out. Hoped you all liked it.**


	255. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 255: Hannah Abbott**  
  
---  
  
It was hustling and bustling in the large kitchen. So much noise from the clinking and clattering of pots and pans to shouts from everyone in the kitchen to the hissing, sizzling and bubbling of all the food being cooked everywhere. There was a lot of heat being generated not just by the stoves and ovens, but the people working there too. Managing them in the controlled chaos were two people. They were the head chefs Harry Potter and his wife Hannah Abbott-Potter. They split the duties with Harry handling more of the meals and Hannah being in charge of all the baking from the desserts to bread. They worked well together since they are the ones who started the restaurant together.

The restaurant was called the Golden Snitch and its clientele were both magical and non-magical. The restaurant was split into two sections. One for the non-magicals and the other for the magicals. It worked for the best really. Most witches and wizards still didn’t know how to act in the muggle world nor how to dress really. Their fashion sense was a couple decades out of date. There was a very strong notice-me-not ward so non-magical diners would not notice anything on the magical side.

“Hannah dear, how’s the French bread coming?” Harry asked.

“Coming dear, it should be ready in five minutes” Hannah said.

“Good, table four is running low on their bread basket” Harry said.

Hannah nodded as she went to check the baguette in the oven. She pulled it out and then nodded. She handed it off so it could be cut up and put in a basket and moved to the table that needed it.

“Bread’s done Harry” Hannah said.

“Good” Harry said.

It was always busy with the two, but neither would trade it for anything. Hannah loved to bake and was good at it. Harry loved to cook. The two fell in love in the Hogwarts kitchens as they watched the hustle and bustle of the elves. They got to know one another by talking about cooking and baking. Trading recipes and talking about what recipes were good and what weren’t. They also ate whatever the house elves gave them. It wasn’t long that they were a couple.

No one at Hogwarts could understand the attraction they had for each other. It was just strange really. But Hannah and Harry did love each other beyond their love of the kitchen and cooking. After they graduated from Hogwarts they decided to open up a restaurant. Both wanted to do it and Harry had the money to start it up.

It started off small, but soon quickly grew. They started off on just the muggle side of things, but soon word of mouth somehow spread in the magical world and they expanded to what they have today. Harry and Hannah still used as little magic as possible when the cooked and baked. They liked using their hands and not just pointing their wands at stuff. That took the fun out of everything really.

They hired muggle-borns, half-bloods and squibs so they could use magic when they needed, but rarely used it unless needed since it just didn’t feel as satisfying as actually doing it yourself no wand or magic. The staff followed their employers’ example and rarely used magic themselves, the ones who could of course. The squibs loved Harry and Hannah since they didn’t look down on them for not having magic at all and treated all of their employees as family.

“Harry, there’s a complaint at table four” a waiter said.

“Ugh, it has to be that person again” Harry grumbled.

The just nodded confirming Harry's suspicion.

Hannah threw her husband sympathetic smile, but then said.

“I went out last time, it’s your turn.”

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

“Fine, but if they get more attitude then they are out and not allowed in for a while” he said.

Hannah nodded in agreement with this.

So Harry had some of his cooks cover for him as he dealt with a customer.

/Scene Break/

Harry entered the restaurant proper and made it to the table. Harry wasn’t pleased who was sitting there. It so happened to be one Draco Malfoy and his date who looked stunning, but had ten pounds of make-up on. Harry was sure Malfoy was dating her because she had a fine body and probably a mind as sharp as a flat side of parchment and was probably as small as a golden snitch itself.

“What seems to be the problem here?” Harry asked civilly.

“There’s several problems Potter” Malfoy sneered.

“And they are?” Harry asked calmly.

“For starters the wine is horrible, it tastes cheap” Malfoy said.

“I assure you sir that wine is top dollar. It did come from the Greengrass vineyard” Harry said.

Harry did this to stick it to Malfoy. The vineyard was a Greengrass business, but to be more specific Malfoy’s ex-wife Astoria Greengrass owned it. Astoria had developed a skill to make wine and used her own money to start the vineyard. It was totally separate from her family’s businesses. She was also a good friend Harry and Hannah’s so she supplied them wine and champagne and she got some free meals there.

Malfoy scowled hearing this since he was sure that Astoria would be crawling back to him, not being a successful business-witch.

“Fine, whatever, the meals are horrible. I’ve never had a chicken so dry in my life. My house elf can cook better than you Potter. And the bread’s stale too” Malfoy said. “Not to mention the table I’m at is too dark, I can see my date at all. And it’s so noisy too. I want you to get rid of everyone so I can dine in peace without any disruptions. Plus there’s too many mudbloods, blood traitors and squibs here too. Get rid of them and get some proper witches and wizards in here.”

Throughout this Malfoy’s date sat there with a smile plastered on. Harry was sure she was there to be seen not heard, like a lot of old purebloods like their women. But that was now old as many witches these days were free to speak their minds more. It ruffled the old school very much, but times were changing in the magical world. Albeit slowly, but change was coming.

Harry held back his temper.

“I apologize for the meals, but I assure you that nothing has changed and has been cooked the same as it always been. My wife made the bread fresh and I know it’s not stale at all. The table’s lighting is correct and you can always brighten it up by using your wand to make it brighter. As for the noise, I can’t do much there. Given this is one of our slow nights it shouldn’t be too loud really. I can’t throw everyone out since they are paying customers like yourself. I like the staff we have and my wife and I had vetted each one and there’ll be no changes to them” Harry said, “oh and Malfoy, if you think your house elf can make a better chicken then have your house elf make it at your place and not go out.”

Malfoy looked angry.

“This has been the fifth time you’ve complaint about service and the like Malfoy. Please finish your meal, pay your bill and leave. You’re banished from here for two months” Harry said.

Malfoy looked shocked.

“'Banished', no Malfoy has ever been banished anywhere before” he said angrily.

“Well then tonight’s a first. Now enjoy the rest of your meal” Harry said.

He turned to leave, but was grabbed by Malfoy.

“Unhand me Malfoy” Harry said sternly.

“No way Potter. I will not be tossed away like some pauper. I’m a Malfoy, and we Malfoys deserve respect” Malfoy said furiously.

Other patrons had paused their talks to watch the showing going on.

“The Malfoy name here is nothing, but a name. We treat you and every witch or wizard who comes here the same. We don’t give special treatment to anyone unless they are important. And you Malfoy aren’t” Harry said coolly.

There was some muffled chuckles from the other tables and some lightly applauded Harry.

Malfoy looked pissed.

“If you wish to draw this out Malfoy I can have you and your date tossed out now. It’s your choice finish your meal quietly or be shown out” Harry said eyeing Malfoy with a firm look.

Malfoy let Harry go and grumbled.

Harry left and headed back to the kitchen.

/Scene Break/

“So how’d it go?” Hannah asked.

“I kind of wished we banned Malfoy before all of this” Harry said.

Hannah smiled gently.

“That would’ve been nice, but at the time he was still married to Astoria and you know how much I adore her and she adores this place. It is her favorite restaurant and she comes here so many times she knows our menus front and back. She’s one of the reasons we’re so big now” she said.

This was true since Astoria was one of the first magicals to try Harry and Hannah’s restaurant and only had praise for it after her first meal. She was the catalyst to Harry and Hannah expanding and adding in a magical section to their restaurant.

“I know” Harry said.

“So what did you do to Malfoy?” Hannah asked.

“The problem’s been dealt with. Malfoy won’t be allowed in for two months and after that when he’s able to come back we watch him closely” Harry said.

Hannah nodded.

Neither were afraid of Malfoy bad mouthing them and losing business since they were doing so well and everyone loved their place. Malfoy was just one very, very small insignificant voice in a big huge pool of very satisfied customers.

“Harry, a reservation has come in” the maître d' in-charge tonight said.

Harry took it and read it and grinned. Hannah saw the grin.

“It must be someone you like for you to be smiling like that” she observed.

“It is Hannah. Narcissa has a reservation tomorrow” Harry said.

“Oh my, well that’s going to be something. I’m sure you’ll be telling her about how her son made a scene and was banned” Hannah said.

“Hannah dear, I’d never do that” Harry said.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

“Fine I would, but Narcissa is such a great customer that she’ll keep coming back here even if her son is banned. We are the only ones who make her favorite meal” Harry said. 

“That and she likes to flirt with you” Hannah added.

“Well I’m a happily married man, and she only flirts with me hoping I’ll give up the recipe so she can tell her elves” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Hannah and kissed her. 

Hannah smiled as she kissed Harry back.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that ends this one. Hoped you liked it.**


	256. Narcissa Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay, this one is different from my usual and I’m not sure how much it’ll work. But I wanted to try it since I got this idea in my head to try it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 256: Narcissa Malfoy & Hermione Granger**

Narcissa moaned as she bucked her hips. Below her was a very eager mouth slurping and munching her sweet peach. Lying beside her was her stud of a husband, Harry Potter. Harry had killed her former husband Lucius and her son Draco and claimed her as a spoil wife. She was in charge of all the other women Harry won as spoils. She was his favorite.

Harry cupped Narcissa's heaving tit pinching her hard nipple. This made Narcissa hiss.

“You love it Cissy, and I am sure you love my present” Harry said.

“Yes, yes I do” Narcissa moaned.

The one eating out Narcissa was one Hermione Granger. Now Hermione on her own accord became Harry's slave. During the war she was cursed and though she survived she had to be bound to a wizard. The curse that hit her was a modified curse that actually made all the elves become house elves. The curse was damn near impossible to do since it required a lot of raw magic. So the wizard that had used it on Hermione combust on the spot due to burning through all his magic to cast the spell.

To save herself from going insane she had to bind herself to a wizard. She picked Harry since she knew Harry would treat her right. Harry did, he never hurt her and pretty much treated her like he had before. But what he found out was Hermione was a minx. She loved sex and loved to be dominated. Harry loved dominating Hermione, telling her what to do.

There was many times she had to go down on other girls with Harry watching her. He never let another guy touch her in that way since he was possessive, but with other girls he allowed.

“Keep it up pet and you might be rewarded” Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione really went to town on Narcissa's quim and this made the older woman howl with pleasure.

Harry grinned as he waved his wand and a dildo flew out of a chest that held most the toys they used. He flicked his wand again and the dildo penetrated Hermione's gushing quim. She cried out as she was being fucked by the rubber ribbed phallus. She moaned and bucked against it.

Now Harry did fuck Hermione on a occasion, but not all the time. He preferred fucking his other ladies. Hermione was his sex slave, to get him hard for his ladies and if he needed relief and his ladies weren’t around she’d do. She understood her new role in Harry's life.

Narcissa murmured and pulled Harry on top of her.

“Fuck me” she urged.

Harry smirked. He knew how addict Narcissa was to his cock given how before she had to make do with what she had before in the form of Lucius. And he preferred the company of the male persuasion. So Narcissa had a lot of years to catch up on getting fucked, truly fucked by a guy. So Harry sheathed himself deep inside her and began to viciously pound her. He knew Narcissa wanted it hard and fast right now. She’d take his tender love another round.

As this was going on Hermione was stilling getting dildo fucked and was orgasming as she cried out. Harry had charmed the dildo to keep going not letting Hermione rest til he took the charm off.

“Harry!” Narcissa cried as she orgasmed.

Harry grunted as his load spurted deep inside Narcissa.

Hermione was nearly on the brink of insanity when Harry flicked his wand to stop and remove the dildo from her punished orifice. Hermione fell over dead to the world pretty much.

Harry pulled out and Narcissa snuggled up to him reveling in the after-glow.

“How’d you enjoy your night?” he asked.

“Fantastic though how you’re going to match this with the others?” Narcissa asked.

“Oh, I have my ways” Harry said mysteriously.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, I plan on expanding this one later on in another chap down the road. But for now you’ll be getting this.**


	257. Katie Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know the chap you review since this site doesn't let me know. Thanks.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 257: Katie Bell**

Katie wasn’t happy. Here she was laid-up in bed. She had broken her leg after slipping on a wet patch. What made it worse was it was the summer and she was missing out on all the fun her friends were having. She and her friends had so much planned that they wanted to do and they were doing it while she was stuck here. It just wasn’t fair really.

“Oh quit pouting dear” her mother chided.

“I have every right to pout mother. I’m stuck here” Katie whined.

“Better here than the hospital dear. Here you have everything you want and need” her mother pointed out.

That wasn’t really a winning argument for Katie so she just kept pouting.

“Fine, I tried” her mother said as she threw up her hands then left.

Katie grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV she had in her room. She surfed through the channels not finding anything good. Ugh, why couldn’t there be anything good on? She shut off the TV and prayed to the heavens for a savior.

“Knock-knock.”

Katie turned her head, “come in” she said. She smiled as she saw Harry enter her room.

“Hey Bell, heard you were critically injured” Harry said.

“I’m not critically injured, Potter. Just a broken leg, that’s all” Katie said.

“Then it must be serious” Harry said as he green eyes sparkled with amusement.

Katie huffed and tried to looked indignant, but a smile kept tugging at her lips.

Harry walked over and sat on the bed on the side of Katie with her healthy leg. He then began to poke at her cast. Katie did her best to ignore him, but the poking got too irritating.

“Will you stop that Potter?” she asked.

“Why, is it bothering you?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“You know darn well it is bothering me, so quit it” Katie said as she swiped at Harry's hand and he evaded it.

“Touchy-touchy Bell. You’d think you didn’t want me around” Harry said with a playful smirk.

“I don’t Potter, you’re the bane of my existence” Katie fired.

“'Bane', big word for you Bell” Harry teased.

Katie maturely stuck her tongue out at Harry and he grabbed it. Her eyes widen at this.

“Thfoffer” she said.

“Huh, what did you say Bell, Potter got your tongue?” Harry asked his green eyes shining with childish glee.

Katie just glared at Harry then smacked his hand hard so he had to release her tongue.

“I’m injured Potter, have some respect” she said.

“I am, this is how much respect I give you, at all times” Harry said.

Katie just glared at Harry, but couldn’t hold it as she cracked a smile. Harry smiled back and they laughed.

“What are you doing here Harry?” Katie asked after getting over her laughter.

“It wouldn’t be summer without you Katie. So I decided to spent time with you. Knowing you Bell, you’ve already driven your mom up the wall” Harry said.

“I haven’t driven my mom bat shit crazy at all” Katie said.

“Oh yes you have” Mrs. Bell hollered.

Katie’s cheeks went red at this as Harry chuckled.

“I see you’re spreading your wonderful personality around as always” he joked.

“Bite me Potter” Katie snapped with no heat.

Harry took Katie’s arm and bit her gently.

“I didn’t mean literally idiot. Great, now I’ll need a rabies shot” Katie muttered as she wiped Harry's saliva off her arm.

“I’ve had all my shots if you must know Bell. I’m offended you think I’m diseased or something” Harry said in a mock snooty tone with his nose in the air for added drama.

Katie rolled her eyes.

“I am happy to see you Harry, I really am” she said sincerely.

“And I’m happy to be here Katie” Harry said honestly.

The two smiled at each other.

“Oh for goodness sakes, why don’t you two just kiss and have sex already. You’re both annoying” Mrs. Bell said.

“MOM!” Katie shouted feeling scandalized.

Harry's face was bright red.

“Um, Mrs. Bell, we, Katie and I, aren’t like that. We’re just friends, that’s all” he said.

“Oh, I know that. It was just fun to see how’d you react. Well, how my daughter would react really” Mrs. Bell said with a grin.

“You’re pure evil mom, pure evil” Katie mumbled.

“Yes, but I got that from you. I was a sweet person til I popped you out” Mrs. Bell said.

Katie’s face was bright red and put her face in her hands and groaned loudly.

Mrs. Bell had a tray of snacks and placed it on the bedside table and left without another comment.

“I want to be swallowed up right now” Katie murmured.

“Please, you think you got it bad. My mom can be worse then add in my dad into the act” Harry said.

“Why do parents love to make our lives hell?” Katie asked.

Harry shrugged as he grabbed from the tray and began to eat.

“So what are the others doing?” Katie asked.

“Oh, I am sure they’re all at the pool now. Fred and George are trying to drown each other as Alicia and Angelina doing their best to stop them so they won’t be kicked out of the pool this early in the summer. While that is going on Lee is commentating the whole thing with his usual dramatic flare. Ron is at the snack bar with a wide berth around his table since no one wants to be in visual sight when he eats. Hermione is sitting on one of the lounge chairs reading as always. Not sure why she said she’d go to the pool when all she’ll do is read” Harry said.

Katie nodded. She was pretty sure Harry was accurate with what was going on at the pool where their friends were at.

“Neville is probably trembling and shaking as Hannah has asked him to put suntan lotion on her back and Susan probably photographing each moment with a wide grin” Harry continued.

“Those two, when will Neville get the courage to just ask Hannah out?” Katie asked.

“Not sure, no matter how many pep talks I give him nothing seems to work” Harry said with a shrug.

Katie sighed, “and Hannah is becoming so bold in her attempts. I wonder how far she’ll go in the end?”

“That I’m not sure, lets just hope Susan will rein Hannah instead of keep playing the instigator” Harry said.

“We’ve got some colorful friends” Katie commented.

“That we do” Harry said in total agreement.

The two smiled at each other and enjoyed the rest of the day together then Harry had to leave, but promised to be back tomorrow to keep her company. Katie had a big smile on her face.

 _Maybe having a broken leg won’t be all bad_ she thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this is supposed to be a platonic thing. No romance at all. Just want to make that clear to you all. Never my intention at all for any romance between Harry and Katie in this.**


	258. Gabrielle Delacour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you review since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: again not doing the accent. Too troublesome.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 258: Gabrielle Delacour**

“Gabi?” Harry asked with an uncertainty in his voice.

Gabrielle just smiled as she bowed. She was dressed in a French maid outfit with her bust line cut low so her cleavage was practically spilling out and her skirt was so short you could almost peek under it without her bending over. And if you did then you’d see she wasn’t wearing a scrap of cloth underneath at all. Completely bare.

“Welcome home master” Gabrielle said exaggerating her French accent.

“Gabi, what are you doing?” Harry asked his wife of four years.

“I am having fun Harry dear. Play along” Gabrielle said in her usual voice that only had a trace of French in it since she’s been living in Britain with Harry so long she had lost most of it. It only became more pronounced when she got emotional.

“Um, why?” Harry asked.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She loved Harry with all of her heart, but sometimes he was slow with the uptake.

“Because we need to change things up Harry. Our sex life has gone stale as of late and I read a lot of articles and they all say a lot of things on how to spice things up. I am not ready for some of the things they suggested and there are some things I don’t want to try. But this is one I wanted to, it’s called role-playing” Gabrielle said.

Harry was just stunned. He knew that they haven’t had sex in a little while and when they do it was the same old routine really, but he didn’t think it was stale. His thought was ‘if it ain’t broken why fix it’.

“Now play along Harry dear” Gabrielle said with a certain glint in her beautiful blue eyes that told him he’d be sleeping on the couch for an indeterminate amount of time if he didn’t.

Harry sighed and decided to along with it. The couch was quite lumpy no matter how much magic you tried on it. It was like the couch had an anti-magic ward on it or something. Gabrielle saw her victory and began.

“Now master, would you like me to draw you a bath?” Gabrielle asked going back to her exaggerate French.

“Uh, sure” Harry said.

“Right this way master” Gabrielle said.

Harry followed Gabrielle still uncomfortable with this whole role-playing thing, but decided to give it a try since it appeared his wife was enjoying it and how did that old phrase go, ‘a happy wife is a happy life’?

Once in the bathroom Gabrielle began to undress Harry.

“Gabi dear, I can take off my own clothes” Harry said as he tried to shoo his wife away.

“But it’s not _proper_ master” Gabrielle said.

Harry sighed and dropped his arms to his side letting Gabrielle take over. Once naked he was led to a bath that looked to be ready. Harry figured Gabrielle must have planned this out quite well and ahead of time. He slipped in and relaxed. The water was nice and hot and it felt good from being hunched over his desk looking over and signing off on reports. He was head of the DMLE and today was a ‘catch up on paperwork’ day. He didn’t even notice Gabrielle stripping her clothes and joining him in the bath until he felt a shift in the water. He turned to find her sitting behind him with a loofa in hand as she lathered it up.

“Gabi, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Washing your back master” Gabrielle said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry just nodded already accepting whatever Gabrielle had in mind. So Gabrielle began to wash Harry and it was soothing to him. He could get used to this, but didn’t say a thing since he felt it would ruin the moment they were having. Gabrielle had him turn around and she washed his front. She was quite thorough in her duty and Harry loved seeing that look on her face where she is focused. It was hot.

So much so Harry leaned in and kissed her.

“Har-master, what are you doing?” Gabrielle asked caught off guard.

“Sorry Gabi, but you look so hot looking like that” Harry said.

“Like what?” Gabrielle asked with a furrowed brow. She didn’t think she looked any different.

Harry caressed Gabrielle’s cheek and kissed her again and Gabrielle melted. She couldn’t resist Harry's kisses for long. Even after all the years together before getting married and then their marriage years. No tolerance build up whatsoever. She moaned as Harry's tongue wiggled against her lips, begging entrance. She allowed access and her tongue came out to play. She was sure it was due to Harry's Parseltongue ability that made him the best French kisser in the world.

As they were kissing Harry's hands went to Gabrielle’s shoulders, caressing them before moving down to her breasts. He cupped them, squeezing them making Gabrielle groan as her nipples harden under his palms. One hand slid further south and when it made contact with her quim Gabrielle jumped and let out a long sultry moan.

“Oh, master, I’m supposed to be taking care of you” she panted.

“Yes, but I need to reward my maid for all she does” Harry said in a husky voice that turned Gabrielle’s insides into mush.

Harry had two fingers inside Gabrielle and were pumping them in and out slowly. It was torturous for the half-Veela, but so damn good too since it was her lover, her mate giving her this slow rise of pleasure. Just when she was at her peak the fingers slipped out of her and she pouted.

“Master” she whined.

“Now, now Gabi. We’ve got the whole night. Besides, we need to eat first since we’re going to need our energy” Harry gently chided.

Gabrielle just pouted. She was worked up thanks to Harry. He just knew how to get her keyed up and leave her there. But she pushed that aside and got back to her role and washed Harry and washed herself. Once out of the bath she dried Harry off without using magic since she found doing things non-magically to be fun. It definitely was in this aspect since it made it more sensual than waving your wand.

Leading Harry down to the dining room there was a meal all prepared. Harry now suspected Winky had helped with this and the bath, but said nothing since he did know Gabrielle was a busy person being the French ambassador to the Ministry of Magic.

Gabrielle seated Harry and began to serve him.

“Gabi, I can eat myself” Harry said.

“But this is much better, isn’t it” Gabrielle purred as she was sitting in Harry's lap as she fed him. She was

Harry was about to speak, but found that Gabrielle was right. So much better having a sexy woman, a sexy woman that’s your wife feeding you in a very sensual manner.

“Fine, but you have to eat too since you’ll be needing energy” Harry said.

Gabrielle nodded.

So the two fed one another til there was nothing left.

“So what now?” Harry asked.

“Whatever you want master” Gabrielle said.

Harry's green eyes flashed and Gabrielle shivered with pleasure. Harry wrapped his arms around Gabrielle’s waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up. She grounded her mound against Harry's hardening bulge and purred. Harry carried Gabrielle to the nearby wall and with some wandless magic their clothing melted away to lay in a solid pile beneath them. Harry pulled back as much as Gabrielle’s leg-lock would allow him and lined up his hard cock with Gabrielle’s wet opening. He then thrust in.

Gabrielle let out a loud gasp as her mate filled her up. It never got old really, the feeling of her lover, her Harry, penetrating her so deeply. Harry began slide in and out of his wife hearing her joyous sounds.

“Oh gods yes Harry, yes, oh my, mmm, more, more” Gabrielle whined.

Harry grunted and groaned as he kept pumping in and out of Gabrielle. He could feel her pussy walls contract all around him and it was making it hard for him to keep from shooting right then and there. As a Veela Gabrielle had excellent control of her vaginal muscles.

But Harry held on since he had some very good control after having sex with Gabrielle for quite a while. He slowed his thrusting to a crawl making Gabrielle mewl.

“Master, why?” she asked petulantly.

Harry grinned as he pulled Gabrielle away from the wall.

“Hands and knees” he commanded.

Gabrielle felt a jolt of pleasure race up and down her spine when she heard Harry's tone. She unhooked her legs and with great skill and athleticism that only world class gymnasts had she got on her hands and knees without letting Harry's cock slip out of her. She flexed her pussy muscles to show she was ready.

Harry smacked Gabrielle’s ass and she yelped at the sudden physical impact.

“Master?” she asked.

Harry said nothing and began to pound her. Gabrielle cried out in euphoric pleasure Her breasts now swaying with every thrust. Harry's hands made their way up her sides then to the mounds and began to grope and squeeze them. Gabrielle closed her eyes to just feel all the ecstasy coursing through her. It was so great.

“Oh Master” she yowled as she orgasmed.

Harry gritted his teeth as he pushed forward never slowing as Gabrielle rode out her orgasm. He could feel his own climax closing in on him.

“Shit” Harry grunted as he erupted.

Gabrielle grinned as she felt her mate’s seed coat her insides.

“Thank you master” she purred.

The two stayed there catching their breath.

“Got any more little games you want to play?” he asked.

Gabrielle smiled brightly.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: alright, I will admit that I threw this ending together quickly since I couldn’t think of a better way to end it. Every time I wrote it out I’d delete it for one reason or another. So this was the last one and I deemed it a passing grade in my head.**


	259. Megan Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you review since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 259: Megan Jones**

“HELLLLOOOOOO MEG PIE!”

Megan groaned as she heard her most hated nickname ever. She turned to find her oh so loving boyfriend. He was giving one of those goofy lopsided grin that always did that fluttering thing with her heart no matter how many times she’s seen it.

“Harry, must you call me that?” she asked.

“But it’s my own little pet name for you” Harry said.

“And I don’t care for it” Megan said with a tiny bit of heat.

“Okay, then how about something else” Harry suggested.

Megan thought about it and figured anything could be better than Meg Pie.

“Fine” she said.

“Okay, now lets see what I can call you” Harry said as he tapped his lip in thought.

Megan just prayed it was better than being called Meg Pie.

“Oh, I know Meggy Pie. How is that?” Harry asked.

“No, no” Megan said.

“Fine, hm, oh I got it. How about Megster?” Harry suggested.

“Definitely no,” Megan said firmly.

“Okay, well, hmm, how about… Hm” Harry said as he thought, “oh I know, Jonesie?”

“No” Megan said sternly.

“Huh, well lets see what else?” Harry pondered.

“How about no nickname at all?” Megan suggested.

“Huh, how where’s the fun in that?” Harry asked.

Megan glared at her boyfriend.

“You look so cute when you’re angry” Harry said.

Megan felt her cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

“Quit, stop teasing me” he muttered.

“But your face flushes so stunningly when I do” Harry said as he caressed her cheek.

Megan felt the urge to lean into Harry's touch. She cursed herself for not having any immunity built up against Harry. She should be used to this since she and Harry had been going out for a while, but no, she still got weak in the knees when Harry flashed that lopsided smile of his and she succumbed when Harry kissed her. There was no way around it at all.

Harry watched with amused as Megan fought herself and decided to play with her hair and felt her relax as her eyes fluttered closed. He knew every place on Megan’s body that would sooth the girl. Megan gently leaned into Harry letting out soft sighs of content. Harry with one hand still petting Megan wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her close. The moment was quite cute and tender.

When Harry stopped petting her she opened her eyes and looked up.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Yes?” Harry asked.

“I love you” Megan said.

Harry then bent down and kissed Megan. Megan kissed Harry back. They made out for a while then Harry pulled back.

“Love you too, Meg Pie” he said softly.

The content feeling Megan had evaporated like a cup of water on the surface of the sun.

“HARRY!” she cried.

Harry grinned as he held Megan tight as she tried to hit him, but her arms were pinned so she was struggling to get them free.

“So cute when you’re so feisty Meg Pie” he said.

Megan’s cheeks were red with exertion as she kept up her fight, but couldn’t break free.

“I hate you” she muttered in defeat.

Harry laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“Love you too, Meg Pie” he said.

 

 

**End**


	260. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: right, it’s been a while since I did a solo Cho one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 260: Cho Chang**

Cho let out a deep sigh. She had taken up a job at Hogwarts as the flying instructor/referee for the Quidditch matches. It was a good job and she enjoyed it. She never knew how much she missed the castle til she came back for an interview for the position. Now she was so happy to be back. There was an energy about being at Hogwarts that you couldn’t find anywhere else. Maybe it was because she spent seven years of her life there that it felt a part of her. She wasn’t sure.

At the moment she was heading up to the Headmaster’s office to talk about things. The headmaster had an open door policy really. Any student or staff could come to him for whatever they need or if they just wanted to talk. She said the password then made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Cho entered and grinned.

There sitting at the desk was one Harry Potter. Unlike one of Harry's predecessors who have filled the office with all sorts of unique trinkets and baubles Harry decorated his office modestly and with a very warm welcoming feeling that everyone felt when they entered.

“Hello headmaster Potter” Cho said.

“Madam Chang” Harry said.

“Please, you can call me by first name headmaster” Cho said.

“And you can call me Harry, Cho. We do know each other” Harry said with a smile.

Cho just nodded.

“So what brings you here today Cho?” Harry asked sitting back in his chair.

“I thought I’d just stop in for a chat” Cho said.

“I see, you do know I am a very busy man running a school Cho” Harry said.

“I do, but such a busy man like yourself gets stressed and I guess that’s another reason I am here. To relieve you of your stress” Cho said.

She made her way around Harry's desk and pushed his chair out til she could straddle him. She then began to rub herself against Harry feeling a certain part of him get hard.

“See, you need some stress relief” she commented with a saucy grin.

“Ugh, it’s only because you’re causing the, uh, stress” Harry groaned.

“Then if I am the cause let me be the remedy as well” Cho purred.

She then locked her lips on Harry's and they kissed each other passionately. Harry's hands ran up and down Cho's clothed body then they melted away like water pooling onto the floor. His own clothes seemed to pool onto the floor also.

“I liked those panties and bra Harry” Cho panted breaking her kiss from Harry.

“You only like them because I bought them for you since I said they looked sexy on you. You’ve got plenty more pairs” Harry grunted as he rubbed his erection against Cho's slick mound.

“Mmm, gods” Cho moaned.

Harry kept grinding his erection against Cho's now sopping mound. Cho threw her head back letting her long silky black hair fly about as if she was flying on a broom.

“Fucking Merlin, stick it in me Harry” the former Ravenclaw mewled, “you’re driving me crazy.”

Harry smirked as his hands glided up and down Cho's sides in a very sensual manner. It sent shivers up and down Cho's spine. She was panting hard now with all the attention she was receiving. It was driving her crazy since Harry was teasing her with expert skill. Playing her body like an old familiar instrument.

“Harry” she whined.

Harry shifted as he grabbed and lifted Cho off him by her hips then with expert precision he dropped her down impaling her onto his steel hard cock. Cho cried out so loud she woke all the portraits that were asleep. The ones that were awake looked on with disgust or leering with envy. The newly awaken portraits looked on with shock and disgust at the wanton sight. Cho didn’t care as all she felt was Harry's dick inside her. She flared her inner muscles around the intruder as she smirked at him.

Harry returned the smirk as his hands went up and cupped her breasts letting his thumbs brush against her hard nipples. Cho cooed at this as she began to gyrate her hips as she slowly raised and lowered herself onto Harry letting her strong legs do the work.

Harry occupied himself with caressing Cho's marvelous body feeling as sweat exuded from every pore as she worked herself on his pole. Her skin so hot, so silky smooth. Her breasts felt so supple in his hands as he squeezed and grope them. His thumbs rubbing the hard nubs always eliciting lovely sounds from Cho.

Cho was working herself in to quite a frenzy when Harry stopped her and she looked into his glorious green eyes questioning. Harry answered by picking her up and standing up still keeping their intimate connection. He laid her on the desktop cleared of any paperwork by a diligent house elf and then began to pump in and out of her.

Cho gasped as she felt Harry slide in and out of her and she let out several drawn out moans to show her appreciation of this new position as Harry invaded her deeper than before. Harry's thrusts varied only to drive the lovely Asian below him insane.

“Please Harry, I want to, I need to come” Cho whined.

“Then come” Harry said as he used one of his hands and tweaked her exposed clit.

Cho's body seized up as she climaxed. It felt so glorious as her face seemed to reflect like she was horrible agony when she was actually experiencing quite the opposite. When she finally calmed down she was breathing hard. She felt Harry still hard inside her and she flexed her PC muscles.

“You haven’t come yet” she commented.

“No, not yet” Harry said.

He then resumed thrusting this time going like a jackhammer on crack. Cho cried out loudly at the hard pounding she was getting. It was amazing the desk she was on hadn’t even move an inch at all during this. Cho clawed the polished surface of the desktop trying to find some kind of hold, but it was no good. She was at Harry's mercy and it was absolutely divine.

“HARRY!” Cho screamed.

“FUCK!” Harry roared as he let loose a huge torrent of come inside Cho.

He then collapsed forward letting his sweaty head to lie on top of Cho's equally sweaty chest. Cho lazily brought up a hand and played with Harry's unruly sweaty black locks. The two were in a very harmonious place when a voice broke in.

“Oh honestly Harry.”

Harry and Cho turned their heads and saw Hermione Granger, the deputy headmistress, standing there with her hands on her hips.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, I’m debating on continuing this in some form, but not too sure at the moment. And I know this sounds a lot like some bad porno plot too.**


	261. Lavender Brown

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 261: Lavender Brown**  
  
---  
  
Lavender groaned as she rolled over in bed. She wasn’t feeling good at all. Her nose was stuffy meaning she had to breath through her mouth. But even as she breathed she could feel that her mouth and throat was full of mucus. It was a very yucky feeling for sure. That and her throat felt sore to add on to what she was feeling. She was cold and not matter how much she pulled her blankets tighter over herself she couldn’t stay warm.

_Ugh, I feel like crap today_ she thought.

So with that lovely, charming thought she turned over in bed and pulled her warm fuzzy comforter tighter to her body. She then began to cough and she felt some nasty phlegm land in her palm.

“Yak, yuck” she mumbled.

She grudgingly got out of bed shivering as she was away from the confines of her warm bed to the cold of her room. She then headed to the bathroom and washed her hands. She then grabbed an unopened box of tissues and lugged it back to her bed and placed on the table near said bed. Pulling the covers back over herself she closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep and get rid of this cold she had.

It was an uneasy sleep really due to the fact she couldn’t really breath at all, but she did get some. She didn’t know how long she had slept til she felt someone when shake her awake. She opened her usually crystal clear blue eyes though now they were dull from her cold. In front of her was a concerned looking Harry Potter.

“Oh, hi Harry” she greeted tiredly.

“You don’t look good at all Lavender” Harry said.

“Gee, what a way to compliment a girl” Lavender joked, but hacked up some more phlegm just after. Thankfully she caught it in a tissue instead of her hand this time.

Harry frowned and put a hand on Lavender’s forehead.

“You’re burning up” he said.

“Well, I am one hot girl” Lavender said still trying to joke.

Harry shook his head. He then headed to Lavender’s bathroom and came back with a thermometer.

“Open your mouth” he said.

Lavender did as she was told and then held it under her tongue for the required amount of time. It soon beeped and Harry took it out and looked at it.

“Well?” she asked.

“You’re a hundred percent sick” Harry said.

“I am so glad I got an expert opinion” Lavender snarked.

Harry chuckled.

“You stay there and I’ll make you some hot tea that’s said to have some healing properties for those who are sick” he said.

“Thanks Harry” Lavender said.

Harry smiled and left and headed to the kitchen.

Lavender snuggled under her comforter and smiled. She wasn’t expecting Harry to show up, but was pleased. He and her had gotten closer when she had dated Ron and even stayed friends even after he broke up with her. Of course Ron had issues with that, but Harry ignored them since it was the redhead who broke things off and did it in a very callous way. He left her a note that read; ‘not working out, Ron’. Harry was just doing what he felt was his job as a friend to Lavender. Ron didn’t need his support since he was the dumper and had moved on. Lavender was the one who needed his support.

Harry came back with a big hot mug of tea and set it down on the bedside table.

Lavender sat up and took the mug and sipped it. It helped melt some of the mucus away from her throat.

“Mmm” she murmured.

“Glad to see that my tea making skills impress you” Harry said.

“It’s amazing, the best” Lavender murmured.

“Yes, heating water in a microwave then dipping a pre-made tea bag into the hot water is such an art” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“Whatever, you make great tea, Harry. Parv has trouble no matter how simple the process is” Lavender said.

“That somehow I can believe” Harry said with a smile.

“I know, right” Lavender said smiling.

“Get some rest Lav, and I’ll check back in with you later” Harry said.

“Thanks Harry, you’re a good friend” Lavender said as she snuggled into her comforter.

“But before that you’re going to take some medicine to help you get over that cold” Harry said.

“No, please anything but that” Lavender whined.

Harry headed to Lavender’s bathroom and came out with a bottle of cold medicine. Lavender groaned and hid her face like a kid. Harry went to get a spoon and found she had moved from her position.

“Come on Lav, you’re acting like a child” he said.

“Don’t wanna take it” she pouted from her blankets.

Harry sighed and set the medicine and spoon on the nightstand and then began to pry the blanket off Lavender, who fought hard to resist. But in the end Harry won out.

“Come on Lav, you’re not going to get any better without some medicine to help you” Harry said.

“No, it’s yucky. Not taking it” Lavender cried.

Harry sighed and gently pried Lavender’s mouth open. He already had some medicine on the spoon. He put it into her mouth before she could protest any more. She swallowed making a look of utter disgust.

“You look just like Teddy when he poops in his diapers” he commented.

“I do not” Lavender said vehemently.

“You do Lav, and go to bed and sleep” Harry said as he pulled the covers up.

Lavender pouted, she hated being treated like a child.

“I’ll be in the living room if you need me” Harry said.

“You don’t have to stay Harry” Lavender said.

“Why not, I have nothing else to do today. And I rather make sure my friend gets better then lay there sick and alone” Harry said.

Lavender did smile a bit. She loved how caring Harry was. She snuggled into her blankets and slept. Her dreams of her being healthy and spending time with Harry.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: a totally platonic one for those who are wondering.**


	262. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 262: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah sat with her nose in a book. It was a quiet day in the badger den. This suited her just fine since she hadn’t had a day where she could just read and relax. She didn’t even notice the portrait hole open and a figure enter and upon seeing her slipped in and sat on the arm of her chair. She did notice when the figure’s hand touched her thigh. She jumped and turned to see the hand belong to one Harry Potter. Now Harry could enter all four of the houses due to being Lord Hogwarts. It was rumored that Hogwarts herself was quite smitten with Harry, her new Lord.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at Harry and he just smiled at her. Hannah went back to reading ignoring Harry since he popped into the other houses as he pleased and most have gotten used to it. Though Malfoy did try make a stink about it. He was silenced by Hogwarts since she didn’t like anyone bad mouthing her Lord.

As Hannah continued to read Harry's hand stroked her thigh. She was wearing a skirt so that meant said article of clothing was riding up with every move Harry made. Harry's hand then slipped under Hannah’s skirt and began to rub her panties. Hannah gasped feeling Harry's probing fingers and began to wiggle.

“Harry” she hissed.

“Hm, Hannah?” Harry asked casually.

“Not here” Hannah said as she tried to hold back as gasp as Harry's fingers began to really rub her panties.

“Why not, we got the place to ourselves” Harry said idly.

“But anyone could come in” Hannah countered.

“Hogwarts would block them til we’re finished” Harry argued.

Hannah cursed at this since Harry had won. She sighed and spread her legs further apart giving Harry better access. She groaned as she felt Harry's fingers vigorously rub her panties getting her quim very wet. Then she felt a cool breeze, which made her realize her panties were now gone. She snapped her head to Harry whose green eyes were twinkling madly.

“Where did my panties go?” Hannah asked.

“What panties?” Harry asked innocently.

“The panties I was wearing, you made them vanish” Hannah said.

“I did, huh” Harry said acting dumb.

“Harry” Hannah began to chide, but turned onto a moan as Harry's fingers began to stroke her pussy lips in a very sensual fashion.

Harry grinned as he kept up his probing never really entering Hannah’s inner sanctum. Hannah wiggled and squirmed in her seat as she tried to get Harry's fingers inside, but they deftly evaded her pursuit. Harry’s thumb then exposed her clit and Hannah shivered as she moaned. She orgasmed.

Harry saw the pool of juices soaking the cushion beneath Hannah. He then inserted his middle and ring fingers and began to pump them and Hannah cried out in pleasure as she began to move her hips fucking Harry's fingers. She was so on fire right now. She was moaning and panting out her ecstasy getting lost in it. When she finally fell it was glorious. Her whole body trembled as her head snapped back and her mouth made a perfect ‘O’ with no sound coming out as her eyelids fluttered for a few brief seconds before closing in a blissed out fashion. She then slumped back tired and satisfied.

Harry pulled his fingers out and licked off Hannah’s juices.

“You always taste delicious Hannah” he said.

Hannah’s face heated up hearing this though she should be used to this since Harry always complimented her on her taste.

Harry then placed a hand on Hannah’s shoulder making Hannah gasp as she felt her clothes turn into liquid it seemed since they slid off her body like water would. She saw that the puddle of clothes under her feet were quite solid though and folded nicely too.

“How?” she muttered.

“Magic” Harry answered.

Hannah huffed and punched him in the shoulder for his cheek forgetting she was naked. She realized again when Harry cupped one of her breasts. She groaned as she let her head fall back allowing Harry complete access to her chest. Harry's deft hands stroked and rubbed Hannah’s now heaving mounds as her nipples hardened from her aroused state. Harry tweaked them making the Sweet Darling of Hufflepuff gasp out like mewling whore. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter soaking the already drenched cushion under her.

“Harry, oh fuck Harry” she muttered.

She opened her eyes and moved her hands to work on Harry's pants dropping the article of clothing then doing the same to his boxers. His erection dropped down ready for action. Hannah licked her lips at the sight of the raging piece of meat.

Harry grinned seeing the look of total lust on Hannah’s adorable face. He moved his pelvis forward. Hannah saw this and slid off the seat cushion to land on her knees. She took Harry's cock into her mouth and began to suck on him.

“Shit Hannah, you’ve got the best mouth” Harry groaned.

Hannah was beaming with pride since she knew Harry wasn’t just saying that. He wasn’t the kind of guy to just say stuff like that without meaning it. It just wasn’t in his nature really to be a jerk. She let her tongue swirl around his entire length as she bobbed back and forth. She’d pull back leaving only the head and suckle on that for a while before taking it all back in.

Hannah’s wonderful blowjob was driving Harry insane. Then when she brought up a hand and gently massaged his ball sack. Damn, he knew this had to be some kind of heaven.

“Fuck” Harry grunted as he climaxed.

Hannah accepted Harry’s seed drinking it down and leaving just enough pooled in her mouth. She pulled away and swirled the liquid in her mouth before swallowing it. She then went back and cleaned Harry off along with getting him hard again.

“Shit Hannah” Harry muttered.

Hannah grinned at her handiwork. She was then pulled up and spun around. She was gently pushed forward so she was bending over. She grabbed the armrests of the chair she had been sitting in, preparing herself for what was coming next. Her pussy was drooling in anticipation. When she felt Harry begin to penetrate her she yowled.

“Oh yes Harry, oh, yes. Mmmmm, fuck. Yes. Fuck” the usually sweet Hufflepuff groaned as her hot cave was being filled so deliciously.

“Damn, you’re so tight Hannah” Harry groaned.

Hannah looked back at Harry and winked as she worked her kegel muscles over Harry's intruding rod.

“Oh fuck” Harry hissed.

He slowly thrust in and out of Hannah as she mewled like a cat in heat.

“Oh yes Harry, yes, mmmm, fuck me, fuck me” she cooed.

Harry groaned as Hannah really used her kegel muscles to send him into a sweet torture. He was using all he had not to shot his wad too soon, but it was hard since Hannah was quite skilled.

“Fuck” Harry hissed as he lost his battle.

Hannah sighed as she felt her pussy get filled with Harry cream. Harry pulled out stumbling back a bit, but regaining his footing.

“Damnit Hannah, why do you keep doing that? I wanted to fuck you a hell of a lot longer” Harry complained.

“Serves you right to waltz right in here and think you can do whoever you want” Hannah said standing up.

Harry growled as he charged forward stepping out of his pants. He grabbed Hannah and shoved her up against a wall.

“I am the Lord of Hogwarts Abbott, I’ll get what I want” he snarled.

Hannah shivered as she began to leak again this time letting some of Harry's seed ooze out of her running down her legs. Harry lifted Hannah up and used his legs to spread apart Hannah’s. He then slammed his cock into the Hufflepuff. Hannah howled at the sudden intrusion. Harry pounded away at Hannah not letting her have time to work her pussy muscle magic. Hannah was at Harry's mercy as she was being violated over and over and she had never felt so much glorious pleasure in her life. Every time her head hit the stone wall behind her she’d see stars.

“Uh, ugh, uh, mmm, yes, uhhh, Harry, my lord, ugh, fuck, me fuck, me” she murmured in an almost delirious tone.

“Oh I will, I will fuck you, you’re mine” Harry growled.

Hannah lost count how many times she came her inner legs were soaked and there was a growing pool below her. Harry's thrusting was sending her juices flying.

“OH GOD!” Hannah screamed as she had one of the biggest orgasms she’s ever had.

Harry’s face scrunched up as he forced himself not to unload just yet. He held and after a small reprieve he resumed his vigorous thrusting much to Hannah’s delight. This went on til Hannah was almost at her limit.

“Please Harry, my lord, I don’t know, how much, longer I can last. Please, I need your seed in me” Hannah pleaded.

Harry kept pumping away not answering Hannah’s desperate plea.

“Please, my lord” Hannah cried.

“Here it comes” Harry roared as he thrust deep into Hannah releasing his come.

Once fully empty Harry gently lowered Hannah down. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a couple minutes to collect himself. Once he had done that he put his pants back on. He leaned over and pecked Hannah on the forehead.

“That was lovely Hannah, until next time” he said then left.

Hannah was exhausted and sat there like a limp doll sitting in a pool of her own juices for several minutes as she regained her strength. Once she had she put her clothes back on and cleaned up the mess that she had left. She grabbed her book and sat back in her chair making sure to clean that too. It wasn’t too long after that that the badger den began to fill with her housemates.

“Eww, what’s that smell?” a third year Puff asked wrinkling their nose.

Hannah blushed in embarrassment for forgetting to use charms to erase the smells of sex in the room. 

Susan saw her best friend blush and rolled her eyes. She knew what had happened.

 

 

**End**


	263. Appoline & Fleur Delacour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a review for a chap in this series please let me know what chap it's for since this site doesn't tell me.

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, wow, it’s been quite a while since I’ve posted new chaps to this. Sorry about that. Just things took precedence over writing plus a healthy dose of writers’ block when I did have time, but I’m back and will try and to post on a more regular pace if I can. I got a request for this pairing I believe. I can’t exactly remember who asked for it though. Warning there's incest in this.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_**

 

 

**Chapter 263: Appoline & Fleur Delacour**  
  
---  
  
“Yes Harry, oh yes. Hmm, yes. I want it, fill me with your hot come” Fleur moaned as she arched her back off the bed.

Harry, who was on top of Fleur and thrusting in and out of Fleur’s pussy grunted and groaned with each exertion. Fleur withered and moaned in sheer pleasure as Harry violated her over and over.

“Shit, Fleur. You’re so fucking tight. I love this tight pussy of yours” Harry grunted.

“It loves you too” Fleur purred as she bit her bottom lip sexily.

“Here it comes” Harry warned.

“Fire it off baby, give it to me” Fleur urged in a wanton fashion.

Harry groaned as he released his load deep into Fleur as she sighed relishing the gift she had received. They laid there in post coitus with Fleur stroking Harry's bareback.

“That was magnificent Harry love” Fleur purred.

Harry murmured something as he nibbled on Fleur’s shoulder, which was one of her erotic spots. This caused Fleur to mewl.

“Harry dear” a new voice said.

Harry turned his head to see Appoline Delacour entering the room. She was wearing a bathrobe that was quite see-through. You could definitely she was naked underneath.

“Appoline, I wasn’t expecting you tonight” he said.

“I was able to slip out” Appoline said then dropped her robe showing off her nude body. Appoline’s figure didn’t look like she had given birth to two children, but that was one of the perks of being a Veela. No stretch marks and their bodies return to sexy minks in very little time after giving birth.

“Harry, this was supposed to be my night” Fleur pouted.

Harry chuckled and kissed Fleur causing her to moan.

“I can handle you both, you know that” he said.

“Yes dear, share the wealth. I did raise you to be generous” Appoline said as she climbed onto the bed.

She pulled her daughter in and kissed her. Fleur moaned into her mother’s mouth as she felt her mother’s tongue invade her mouth. Their tongues wrestled with one another for dominance. Harry grinned as he watched this. He backed a way a bit watching the highly erotic scene. He couldn’t stand it any more. He moved forward and wedged his cock in-between Fleur and Appoline’s pelvises. This made both of them moan as Harry began to thrust in and out. He groaned feeling the duo heat of their mother and daughter.

Appoline was on top of her daughter locking lips with her offspring. Her tongue invading Fleur’s mouth. She felt Fleur’s tongue wrestle against hers vying for dominance.

 _Silly girl_ the older woman thought.

She pressed herself against Fleur rubbing her breasts against Fleur’s. Fleur gasped at this and Appoline took advantage of this forcing Fleur into submission orally. When she parted Fleur was panting, her face red.

“You done well my daughter, but you’ve still got a lot to learn” Appoline said.

“You cheated” Fleur declared.

“All’s fair my darling, all’s fair” Appoline said as she tapped Fleur’s pert nose.

But before Appoline could boast or say another thing Harry pulled out from the mother and daughter and sheathed himself into Appoline. This made the older woman arch her neck as she let out a guttural moan.

Harry pounded Appoline from behind never halting his movement. This made Appoline cry out.

“Oh gods oh, oh, oh” she wailed.

Fleur smirked seeing her mother in such a state. She then shimmied down and eyed Appoline’s swaying breasts. She leaned up and captured a nipple and began to suckle on it like she was a babe. This made Appoline moan loudly as she felt her daughter’s lips on her breast. She closed her eyes letting her just feel.

Appoline let out a cry as she climaxed and Fleur kept on suckling driving her mother insane.

“Enough, Fleur, enough, I can’t it any more. Harry, please” she pleaded as Harry kept pumping.

Her mind was being overload with so much pleasure she couldn’t think straight. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue lulled to the side of her open mouth. She was done.

Harry finally pulled out letting his seed leak out of the older woman. Fleur wiggled out from under her mom smirking.

“Well done love” she murmured then kissed Harry.

“That was fun, we should do that again” Harry said.

Fleur rolled her eyes and smacked Harry on the chest.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I’m rusty with these. I know.**


	264. Patil Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s the second of my trio of M chaps. I had planned for this to have incest in it, but decided not to since it didn’t need it at all. It takes a while for the smut to begin in this one so be patient.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 264: Patil sisters**

“Ugh, I can’t believe this” Parvati groused.

Sitting in a chair was her twin, who was trying to read though her sister was making that difficult since they were pacing at a feverish pace.

“Parv, will you calm down and tell me what in all of creation is bugging you?” Padma asked.

“You wouldn’t understand Pad, you wouldn’t understand at all” Parvati said stopping her pacing and threw herself onto the couch lying there like a limp doll.

“If you told me I might” Padma said.

There was a silence and Padma was a patient person, but when it came to her sister her patience some times frayed.

“Fine, I had a date tonight, but they canceled” Parvati said.

Padma looked confused, “okay, I don’t understand. You’ve had dates cancel on you before and you’ve never acted like this before.”

“That’s because tonight was supposed to be a sex date” Parvati said.

“A what?” Padma asked, her eyes bulging.

“A sex date, a date where all my date and I do is rut like two animals in heat” Parvati said so casually like she was talking about the weather.

Padma couldn’t believe how rational her sister was saying this.

“Oh don’t look so shocked Pad” Parvati said seeing the look on her twin’s face.

“How else am I supposed to act? I just heard my sister likes to make plans that make her act like some common whore” Padma said.

“Okay, now you’re exaggerating. I don’t get paid at all. This is just a fun release of sorts. I’ve never left unsatisfied” Parvati said, “nor has the guy for that matter” she added with a smirk.

Padma’s mind just couldn’t compute this. Sure she knew her twin was a free spirit and everything, but never thought Parvati was this reckless.

“I’m not stupid Pad. I only do guys who I know. I don’t just pick them up off the street and take them to bed” Parvati said sensing her sister judging her.

“It’s not, it’s just that, it’s” Padma sputtered.

“Whatever, you’re just so prudish and what not. You haven’t had sex in what, three months” Parvati said.

“And what business is of yours in what I do?” Padma asked bristly.

“I worry about you sis, I do. I mean going that long can’t be good for you” Parvati said.

“It’s none of your business, but you won’t stop hounding me if I don’t answer. But I have had sex and recently too” Padma said not liking to disclose this aspect of her life even if it was to her sister whom she can trust.

“Oh really, who, can you offer him up to me? I really need it” Parvati asked now intrigued.

“No I will not” Padma said firmly.

“Aww come on Pad, please I need it, I really do. I’m going out of my mind here” Parvati pleaded.

“Then go solo, you don’t need a partner if it’s just for a release” Padma said still unable to comprehend why she was talking about this.

“No, I need someone, a guy, to do this with. I need sex” Parvati said shaking her head.

Padma sighed.

“So who is the guy?” Parvati probed.

Padma remained silent as she debated on whether to respond or not. She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do or not. Finally she decided.

“It was Harry” she answered.

Parvati’s jaw dropped.

“Harry, as in Harry Potter. One of the hottest guys we went to school with. The Harry Potter of the Potter family, one of the oldest families in the wizarding world. Harry Potter, the one who hung out with bottomless pit Weasley and Know-It-All Granger. That Harry Potter!” she cried.

“Yes to all of those” Padma said.

“How the freaking Merlin did that all happen?” Parvati asked/demanded.

“Um, well, I went to volunteer and it just so happened that where I volunteered was a charity run by the Potters. Harry was there doing some work. We got to talking and then… well…” Padma said as her cheeks went flush as she remembered her time with Harry.

“You can’t leave me hanging there Pad, you can’t. Details, I need details. How good was he? Was he as good as what the rumors say? Was he big?” Parvati asked now in gossip mode.

“I am not going to give you details. This is something personal to me Parv” Padma said sternly.

“Oh Pad, I’d never tell anyone you know that. I just want to know for my own curiosity” Parvati said.

Padma looked at her sister, but won’t give. She wasn’t a girl to have sex and tell.

“Fine, don’t tell me. But I want a piece of that too” Parvati said.

“What?” Padma asked confused.

“You heard me” Parvati said.

Padma furrowed her brow as she tried to translate what her sister wanted. At times her twin can be quite cryptic. It took her a few minutes, but when she figured it out her eyes widened.

“You finally got it” Parvati said.

“Y-y-y-you want to have sex with Harry” Padma stuttered.

“Yeah, since you’re not going to give it up I need to find out myself. So what’s his number?” Parvati asked.

“I am not going to call her just for this” Padma argued.

“Then say it’s a two for one special. He can have both of us” Parvati countered.

Padma’s jaw dropped.

“You can’t be serious” she uttered.

“I sure am, so call” Parvati said, her eyes looking quite stern, showing she wasn’t joking.

“Fine” Padma sighed knowing there was no way to get out of this.

/Scene Break/

Harry looked around as he entered the Patil twin’s apartment. He was called over by Padma. He wasn’t sure what was going on or why, but he came since he liked Padma.

“Hi Harry” Parvati greeted.

“Parv” Harry said nodding his head.

Parvati pouted, “how’d you know it was me and not my sister?”

“Given that you’re dressed in nothing, but a skimpy bikini. Padma wouldn’t wear that in front of me” Harry said.

“And how do you know that?” Parvati asked, “have you seen Pad in a bathing suit?”

“I have” Harry said.

Parvati’s eyes widened at this. She will be talking to her sister about this later, but right now her loins were burning and it needed to be extinguished.

“I need sex, now” she said and dragged Harry off to her room.

Harry stumbled as he tried to regain his balance. he was flabbergast at what Parvati had just said and wanted to say something, but had no time. As soon as he was in her room he opened his mouth to speak just for Parvati to seal it with hers as her tongue lunged into his mouth. This stunned Harry since he wasn’t to this at all. He was a romantic kind of guy when it came to sex. He liked to take his time. Parvati however seemed to be only have one gear, forward.

Stripped of his clothes in like a New York minute he was pushed roughly on the bed. Parvati then clambered on top of Harry. She used one hand to get him hard and once that task was finished she impaled herself and began to ride Harry. Harry just laid there not too sure what to do.

“Ugh, fuck yes, fuck I need this, yeah, fuck” Parvati cried out.

Harry deciding to do something brought his hands up and cupped Parvati’s bouncing breasts. His palms felt her hard nipples. Parvati moaned at the action. Harry massaged and groped her chest as she rode him.

“So fuck, fuck” Parvati muttered.

This went on as Parvati kept going til she orgasmed. She paused and then began again. When Harry did come she let out a sigh of satisfaction then continued her ride. She kept going til she tuckered herself out. Harry pulled out of her, grabbed his clothes and left her room with her asleep naked atop the covers.

“Finished already?” Padma asked.

Harry jumped hearing Padma’s voice.

“What the heck was wrong with Parvati?” he asked.

“She needed a fucking I guess, or what she told me” Padma said.

“Okay, um, mind if I use your shower?” Harry asked.

Padma nodded.

Harry was led to the bathroom and Padma went to cover her sister so she wouldn’t catch a cold.

The shower was nice and hot and Harry liked it he was able to find some soap that didn’t have such a girly smell. As he was soaping up Padma snuck in. She entered the shower and surprised Harry.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well I thought I deserve some payment for this booty call” Padma said with a smile.

Harry grinned and pulled Padma into a deep kiss that curled her toes.

“Mmmm” Padma murmured.

Her hands sought out Harry's dick and found it was hard. She stroked him for a while then led it to her pussy.

“Fuck me Harry” she commanded.

“As you wish” Harry said.

Padma groaned as she felt herself get full as Harry sheathed himself into her. She was then pushed up against the wall as Harry worked himself in and out of her. Her head shook from side to side in pleasure.

“Oh Harry, Harry, mmm it’s been so long since I’ve had you” Padma said biting her bottom lip.

Harry kissed Padma as his hands went to her breasts. He caressed and groped them then he grabbed the bar of soap and began to soap up her mounds. Padma moaned at how attentive Harry was. She loved it since Harry just loved to worship her body, she like a goddess.

The two made love in the shower til the water got cold. Then they dried off and continued in Padma’s room.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: again I know this isn’t my best.**


	265. Daphne Greengass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

**A/N: right, here’s the third and last of this trio of M chaps. I hoped you all enjoyed these. Right, as I was starting to write this I had planned out for it to be a Daphne and Astoria with added incest, but as I was writing I found that the incest angle wasn’t needed then the Astoria wasn’t needed either. So in the end this turned out to be just a Daphne one. Not what I originally envisioned, but that happens when writing things change even when you don’t expect them to happen.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 265: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne narrowed her eyes as she watched her sister flounce into the snake pit.

“And where were you?” she asked in a stern tone.

“That’s none of your business Daphne. You’re not my mother” Astoria said.

“I may not be mom, but I can still ask what you’ve been doing since I am your older sister” Daphne said in a firm tone.

“Ugh, you’re such a stick in the mud Daph. You need to loosen up” Astoria said rolling her eyes.

“And you need to take things seriously” Daphne said.

“The war is over Daphne, we were on the winning side. Our enemies or those who’d want to cause us any harm are gone. Quit acting like we’ll be attacked any moment” Astoria said.

“The war may be over, but that doesn’t mean everything is fine Story. The dark lord still has supporters out there and we must be careful” Daphne said.

“But we’re in Hogwarts and we’re safe” Astoria said then saw the look on her older sister’s face. “Fine, we’re safer than we were before. I mean there’s the new wards put in place that are a lot better than they were before. And lets not forget Potter. He’s the most powerful wizard.”

Daphne suppressed a shiver that wanted to run through her body hearing that name. Yes, it may be just his last name, but that still brought up his image. Harry had definitely grown up and now seemed to ooze sex appeal with his askew black hair, his brilliant green eyes and then his lopsided grin that could melt a platoon of panties. She had remembered when she saw him at the beginning of the school year after the fall of Voldemort. He strolled up casually, but the power he was exuding was tremendous. She wanted to go to it like a moth to a flame. She was sure she wasn’t the only one because when he left there was a collective sigh from the other females in the hall.

Astoria saw the look her sister was trying to hide and smirked.

“What you need Daph is sex” the younger Greengrass sister said.

Daphne’s eyes widened.

“Wh-wh-what” she stuttered out.

“Yeah that’s what you need. You need to get laid or as the muggles say” Astoria said smirking.

Daphne, who was known as the Ice Queen through pretty much all of her time at Hogwarts was blushing.

“You’re insane” the elder Greengrass sister said.

“Nope, I’ve had sex” Astoria said.

“You what? Story!” Daphne gasped.

“Oh lighten up Daph, you prude” Astoria said.

“I am not a prude Story, but you should be pure when you get married” Daphne said.

“That’s so old fashion Daph. Besides the boys don’t do it so why should the girls” Astoria said.

Daphne gaped, then she recovered, “who was it?”

“I’m not telling” Astoria said in an immature manner.

“Story” Daphne warned.

“What, if I tell you then you’ll go all ballistic and hunt him down and castrate him. I don’t want that. I haven’t had my fill of him yet” Astoria said, “or ever, Merlin, he knows how to wreck a witch” she added though the last bit was more to herself, but Daphne heard.

“Astoria Natalia Greengrass, you will tell who has violated you!” Daphne thundered.

“Please, he didn’t do anything I didn’t want to” Astoria said, “again and again I might add” with a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

Daphne’s face was flush.

“Story” she growled.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. I’m pretty sure if I didn’t you’d try and take it out on all the guys here” Astoria muttered. She then sighed, “it was Potter.”

Daphne’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe what her sister had just said. She just couldn’t. There was no way.

“You’re lying” she uttered.

“Nope, I had sex with Potter and he showed me his true wand” Astoria said with a lewd face.

Daphne’s mind was busted. So Astoria trotted up to her room smirking all the way.

/Scene Break/

The next day Daphne was on a mission. She stomped down the hall all in her way parted since she was radiating her Ice Queen aura on high with a very healthy dose of Killing Intent to go with it. The other students were just glad they weren’t the target of Daphne’s wrath.

“Where’s Potter” she growled.

In front of her was Hermione Granger. She looked up from her book, a bored look on her face.

“What do you want Greengrass?” she asked.

“Tell me where Potter is” Daphne demanded.

“And why should I tell you?” Hermione asked aloof.

Daphne wasn’t in the mood for games and she was going to whip out her wand, but Hermione had hers out already. Daphne wasn’t sure when and how Hermione got her wand out, but it was.

“Tell me what this is about Greengrass. I haven’t protected Harry's back since I was twelve-years-old for you to go hex him” Hermione said, her eyes hard. She looked like the witch who stood with Harry during the war, against Voldemort.

There were rumors that Hermione was actually there when Harry had taken Voldemort down. Though neither Harry nor Hermione confirmed or deny it.

Daphne cooled down since she wasn't stupid. She knew Hermione was lethal with her wand. She was probably the second best in the castle behind Harry. A distinction Hermione didn't mind one bit.

“Fine, I want to know where Potter is since it has to do with my sister” she said calmly.

Hermione still had her wand out, but lowered it slightly.

“And what did he do to Astoria?” she asked.

“I’m not going to tell you that” Daphne said firmly.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on Daphne like she was trying to read her, but Daphne wasn’t budging at all.

“He’s at the Quidditch pitch” she said.

Daphne nodded and walked away, but stopped when she heard Hermione’s voice.

“Oh Daphne, if you really wanted Harry that badly I could’ve gotten you in sooner” she called.

Daphne froze, she turned her head back to see Hermione smirking at her. It irked her, but she pushed it aside. She needed to deal with Potter.

/Scene Break/

Daphne found Harry flying around the pitch. Now Harry wasn’t on the team since he didn’t feel like it. He wanted a nice and peaceful year without injury and that meant Quidditch was out since he usually always got injured during playing the game. Harry liked Quidditch, but wasn’t in love with the game like his red haired friend. He just loved flying and Quidditch was just an outlet for that love.

“POTTER!” Daphne shouted.

Harry turned his head and spotted Daphne. He flew down.

“What can I do for you Greengrass?” he asked casually.

Daphne had to calm her heart since Harry looked so damn good with his wind swept hair.

“I want you to stop having sex with my sister” she said in the most firm and stern tone she could muster up.

“Oh, why?” Harry asked, his green eyes twinkling.

“Be-be-be-because, it’s not right, it’s not” Daphne stuttered as she felt her iron will she had for a second slip away like grains of sand through a sieve.

“Or maybe you’re just jealous I’m paying attention to the wrong Greengrass” Harry suggested as he leaned in close to Daphne.

Daphne tried to will herself away from Harry, to give herself some space, but her body wasn’t listening. In fact it felt like her body was moving closer to him, wanting him.

“You want me Daphne” Harry said saying Daphne’s first name for the first time and gods it sounded glorious to the girl. “You know you want me Daphne. You’re crying out. Witches always seek out the strongest wizard there is. It’s fact, and I am the strongest wizard there is.”

There was no cockiness in Harry's tone unlike some arrogant Slytherins. No, what Harry was stating was a fact.

“Let go Daphne, let go for me” Harry whispered.

Daphne groaned as she felt the last of her strength to resist leave her and she fell. Her lips connected with Harry hungrily. All she had been denying herself was unleashed. She pulled and tugged wanting Harry out of his clothes. She needed him right here and now. She didn’t care they were in the middle of the pitch.

Harry chuckled at how out of character Daphne was acting. He kissed her back feeding her hunger. His hands roamed her clothed body sending shivers up the Slytherin’s spine. Then she gasped as she felt the cool air on her nether regions. She blinked as she stared at Harry confused, but before she got an answer she was filled. She let out a scream that echoed throughout the pitch.

Somehow Harry had relieved his cock from his trousers and removed Daphne of her panties she had under her modest skirt she was wearing. Harry then sheathed himself into Daphne.

Daphne clung to Harry as he pumped in and out of her in a vigorous pace as they stood there. Daphne was sure she would fall if she wasn’t clinging to Harry like a lifeline. The only sounds escaping her lips were mewling sound along with moans, groans and cries of sheer pleasure. Her mind gone, filled only with euphoria.

She didn’t even realized she had climaxed until she awoke. She looked around to find she wasn't on the pitch any more and she was naked. She blushed since she wasn’t comfortable being nude. She looked around not knowing where she was. Then she gasped as she saw Harry appear. He was just as naked as she was. He looked like Adonis. Her eyes trained down on the pillar sticking out. Her tongue slid across her lips.

“You’re awake. That’s good. I haven’t finished with you” Harry said.

He got on the bed and kissed Daphne. Daphne succumbed to the kiss easily. She was hooked and there was no going back. As the two kissed Daphne felt Harry's hands touch and caress her. His touch was so firm and yet soft. Everywhere his skin touched hers it felt like a million bolts of lightning striking the spot. Then it got to her core and she felt she was electrocute Harry's fingers probed her core with such deft skill that she orgasmed for a second time. This time in probably record time.

“So delicious my pet” Harry murmured.

“Potter” Daphne murmured delirious from all the pleasure she had experienced.

“We’re still not done yet Daphne. I will claim all of your body before the end” Harry said.

Daphne couldn’t wait. She was willing to submit to Harry heart, body and soul. Something she never thought she’d ever admit whether verbally or mentally.

Harry's mouth began its trek his hands had done. Daphne withered on the bed letting Harry have his way with her. She arched her back as his mouth occupied her chest, lavishing her sumptuous breasts. He suckled her hard nipples then would lather the entire breast with his tongue giving Daphne so much pleasure she was sure her mind would break. When he got to her core she was sure her mind was gone as Harry ate her out.

Daphne had never had anything down there before. Neither tongue, finger or cock. She was a virgin though had lost her hymen since she did enjoy flying.

“Oh god, oh, god, oh god, oh god” Daphne chanted as she was reaching the pinnacle once again. She then crashed as she blacked out again.

When she awoke for the second time she found she was totally spent. She was so exhausted, but also felt so much new energy surging through her. An odd feeling.

“You’re awake” Harry said.

Daphne blinked as she saw Harry lying beside her. He caressed her locks in a loving feeling and Daphne felt her heart race.

“I love you” Daphne uttered.

Harry smiled and net down and kissed Daphne.

/Scene Break/

Astoria turned to her partner in crime, Hermione Granger.

“See told ya” Astoria said smirking.

“Yes, I know, you’ve told me a hundred times before” Hermione said rolling her eyes.

“Well it’s not everyday I can beat the supposed smartest witch of her generation” Astoria said.

“What do you mean ‘supposed’?” Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Whatever, lets leave those two alone. Daphne has yet to have her brains totally fucked out” Astoria said.

“I still can’t believe you set up you sister like that” Hermione said shaking her head.

“It was a simple, child’s play” Astoria said.

She then took Hermione's hand and pulled the older girl to her. She then gave the girl a heated kiss.

“Come on, we’ve still some more girls that need to get shagged by Harry” Astoria said breathlessly after releasing the kiss.

Hermione nodded dazed by her girlfriend’s scorching kiss.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, and that’s the end of this one. This one is probably not one of my best, but I think I did a good job on it. I tried a different way to do the smut scene as an experiment. How’d you like the little twist at the end? Right, I also want you all to know these will probably be the last set of chaps of the year. Though I’m not ruling it out completely. Who knows, I might get another set in before the end of this year. We’ll see.**


End file.
